New Directions: New Beginnings
by The-Jellybaby-Bandit
Summary: Puck needed someone to confide in and Kurt was there. Little did they know how one conversation could change the world as they knew it...  NOW ONE CHAPTER FROM COMPLETION! WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: For those of you who joined me on the rollercoaster ride that was Whatever You Want, you'll know what I mean when I say that I'm glee'd up on writing a story again. **

**This little plot bunny attacked me with it's ferociously sharp little teeth and it's big floppy bunny ears while I was driving into the office this morning. I wrote the Epilogue to WYW while at work and then after I'd gotten home I decided to start putting this one down on 'virtual paper', so to speak.**

**The story picks up from the episode "Preggers" and will develop from the confrontation between Puck and Quinn over 'who's the daddy'. Other things may be out of sequence or whatever but frankly I've watched Glee so much I have trouble remembering what order things happened in anymore!**

**Chapter One – Frustration**

* * *

_From Series 1 Episode: 4 - "Preggers"_

"_Sup MILF", said Puck getting in Quinn's face and bringing her from her contemplation._

"_Leave me alone", she said her voice cracking slightly as she hurried down the hallway, but not fast enough to draw unwanted attention to herself._

"_Who's the Daddy?" asked Puck, refusing to be dismissed so easily._

_The pair continued walking for several paces before Puck spoke again,_

"_I just think it's kinda weird that it's Finn, considering you told me you were a virgin when we did it? And I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him."_

_Turning to the jock Quinn smirked knowingly,_

"_How can you be so sure?" _

_Puck scoffed before he replied with confidence,_

"_Finn's my boy, he would have told me."_

"_You make a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?", said Quinn before turning to storm off._

_Looking around to make sure no one was truly paying attention Puck raised his hands in praise before calling,_

"_Well call the Vatican... we got ourselves another immaculate conception..."_

_Growling at the jock, Quinn grabbed Puck by the strap of his bag and pulled him to the side of the corridor, checking briefly to make sure the jock hadn't attracted any unwanted attention,_

"_I take care of it now, you too. My Dad's a deadbeat but I don't roll that way."_

_Her eyes tearing up Quinn accused the jock,_

"_Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fry-o-lator?"_

_Looking away as the barb hit home Puck tried to defend himself,_

"_I've got my pool cleaning business."_

"_We live in Ohio...", said Quinn her eyes wet as she shook her head._

_Realising he was losing this argument, Puck looked to the floor in defeat as Quinn continued to rain down verbal punches and he looked up again to see her looking straight into his eyes,_

"_I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima-loser and you're always going to be a Lima-loser."_

_Finally giving into the urge to flee, Quinn trotted away down the corridor at speed heading for the parking lot._

_The sound of thunder overhead mirrored Puck's mood as he leaned against the notice board and scowled heavily._

* * *

Puck sighed as he lent against the back of the stall door and closed his eyes.

Ever since he'd slept with Quinn and the blonde girl had revealed to him that she was pregnant he'd tried to step up and be a man. He'd tried to take a grip of his life and grow up and be a better person; for her and for the baby. And each time he gained a slight foothold the pregnant girl would slap him back down again. He'd been trying for days now.

True he'd been a complete asshole to the girl for the first 24 hours after she'd dropped this, like _huge_ bomb on him and he regretted it but now the girl was determined that he play no part in the decisions she was making about _his_ child. She kept claiming that as it was her body it was her decision what did or did not happen.

"Bullshit!" he cried as he banged his head back against the stall door in agitation.

Rubbing his tired eyes he played back the latest in a long line of confrontations he'd had with the girl in his mind...

* * *

He'd approached Quinn as he'd done every day for the past week as she was filling her bag with her books for class. The girl had been quiet for days, barely speaking to anyone, trying desperately to ghost through life unnoticed,

"Uh... hey Quinn, can we _please_ talk?", he scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the flooring as he put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

The girl had sighed and turned to him as if he was simply an annoyance. Which after a week of constant pressuring Puck probably was.

"What Puck? What could we possibly talk about that would be of any interest to me?"

A stab of pain winded the jock for a moment as he struggled to formulate a response, the girl's tone had been so hostile. If the blonde noticed the momentary flash of pain on the boy's face she didn't mention it.

"Well?...", she snapped, "... if you're just going to stand there in silence I have class to go to..."

Quinn had made to push past the jock when he'd shaken off his daydream and snagged her by the wrist.

"If you want the continued use of your hand, you'll let go of me right now..."

Puck knowing that to try to restrain the girl was not going to solve anything released her and she simply glared at him as she rubbed her wrist,

"This is why I want nothing to do with you Puck. This is why I'm giving up this baby. You're a loser Puck and I won't allow myself to be dragged down to your level."

Puck had stayed quiet as the girl had ranted at him as he tried to find some way to explain to the girl that he was sorry for everything and that he only wanted to help.

"I...uh... I'm... ah shit...", he ran his hand through his mohawk in agitation, "... I just... how are you doing Quinn? Really?"

The earnest tone in the boy's voice clearly filtered through to the blonde as her glare softened somewhat as she answered,

"I'm pregnant Puck. I'm moody. I'm cranky for no reason other than someone looked at me wrong and in a few months I'm going to be bigger than a house. And its ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Puck was tempted for the sake of a possible reconciliation with the blonde simply to duck his head and look contrite however he couldn't help pointing out,

"Hey! As I remember it there were two of us there when the baby was conceived."

"You got me drunk on wine coolers Puck. I don't even remember having sex with you. My first time and I don't even remember it."

The girl's tough façade cracked momentarily as the scared teen allowed her defences to drop before she slammed them back into place utilising her resentment and anger for the jock.

"I was kicked off the Cheerios Puck. Do you know how humiliating it was for me to be forced to turn in my pom-poms? It might not seem like much to you but being the Head Cheerleader, being the Winter Queen, the Homecoming Queen – that was my dream. My way to make a mark on this school and now it's all ruined because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants."

Puck growled before he violently punched on of the lockers beside him and the blonde's eyes widened in shock at the display of emotion,

"I _know_ Quinn! I screwed up! I'm a screw-up!"

He chuckled dryly before he continued,

"I've never done anything in my life that I could be proud of. Nothing. Not school, not football and not Glee. This... _this_... is my chance to prove to the world that I'm not a Lima-loser. I don't _want_ to be a Lima-loser. I won't be like my Dad."

By the time his rant had finished the blonde was looking at him in contemplation before her own fears overtook her again and she fell back upon her resentment,

"It doesn't matter what people think of you Puck. As far as I'm concerned Finn is the Father of this baby... and he'll be a better Father than you could ever hope to be..."

Anything further Quinn had wanted to say was cut off by Puck's as he once again slammed his fist into the locker door, watching with some satisfaction as the metal buckled.

"Finn is not... could never be... the Father of your baby. You might have tricked him into thinking he is for now, but he'll figure it out eventually and then you'll be left all alone."

The harsh words pierced the girl's defences as the jock threw her worst fear in her face. Her eyes filled with tears which she refused to shed in the boy's presence.

"Damn you Puck. Damn you to Hell... why can't you just leave well enough alone...", she whispered before she fled in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Placing his hands either side of his head and pressing hard, Puck felt as though if he didn't let it all out soon he was going to explode.

_'I could tell Ma'_, he thought before he scoffed at the idea.

No. Telling the Puckerman matriarch was not an option. Not in a million bazillion years. He'd be either marched up the aisle with Quinn faster than a fat kid at an all you can eat buffet or kicked out and disowned for being a disappointment to 'the family'.

"Fuck!..." he shouted just letting the tip of the iceberg of frustration escape to relieve the pressure.

"Hello?"

A timid and uncertain voice drifted on the air.

"Shit!", murmured Puck as he realised he was no longer alone and that he'd been worked up enough to drop his guard and not hear the door to the bathroom opening, or the soft footfalls as the unknown person crossed the floor.

_'Play it cool Puck..."_

"Ah... yeah that's it...", he moaned in faked ecstasy, while grabbing some tissue. Balling it up Puck threw it in the toilet with a splash and hit the flush.

Making a show of loudly zipping up his jeans, Puck unlocked and threw open the stall door and stopped in shock at the identity of the most unexpected visitor.

"Hummel...", he said his expression closing off.

"Puck...", said the brunette a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. Clearly his ruse had been understood by the soprano.

"Sorry about the noise, I tend to shout out when I cum...", he said without a hint of shame.

If the brunette was blushing before, Puck's rather blunt sentence caused an inferno to break out in the furnace stoking the boy's cheeks.

Smirking in satisfaction for the first time in days, Puck watched as the soprano tried to collect himself,

"Oh... I uh... that's OK? I guess..."

Puck couldn't help it, he laughed and the boy scowled at him. A big deep hearty belly laugh that had him doubled over before he realised that he sounded vaguely hysterical.

_'Get a grip Puckerman'_

Straightening up Puck brushed by the static Kurt and faced the sinks. Running the faucet he busied himself with splashing his face with cold water as he tried to hide the evidence of his mini-breakdown.

_'You can't be Lima's biggest badass if you're crying in the bathroom Puck!'_

"Puck... uh, don't like slushie me for asking but is everything OK?"

Raising his eyes to meet the curious blue eyes of the soprano in the mirror Puck had already replied before his brain kicked into gear,

"No... my life sucks worse than an Amish virgin..."

A widening of the soprano's eyes was the initial indication to Puck that he'd spoken when he'd not intended to. Groaning he attempted to drown himself under the stream of water from the faucet.

"Uh... OK?... This is going to sound really crazy and believe me I don't know why I'm asking but... would you like to _talk_ about it?", asked Kurt looking vaguely concerned with the fact that he'd even put voice to the thought.

_'Do I?'_, thought Puck as he grabbed a hand towel and scrubbed it over his face.

His ruminations were halted however by a small but firm hand over his own, halting his progress in drying his face.

Pulling his hand away from his face and setting it down on the counter, Kurt explained,

"Don't rub your face with these towels, they'll tear up your skin faster than a forty year old man given Justin Bieber tickets..."

"How would you know?..." asked Puck with some hostility before realisation dawned on him, "... oh, slushies... sorry..."

This time it was Kurt's turn to laugh as he remarked,

"Do you know I think that's the first time you've ever apologised to me for anything and actually meant it?"

The harsh truth slapped Puck in the face and he just nodded in agreement with the soprano's estimation,

"You... you're probably right about that Hummel..."

Reaching into his satchel, Kurt withdrew a little yellow packet of moist towelettes and popping the lid offered them to the jock.

"Try these, they'll be a lot kinder on your skin than those towels."

Pausing to consider the offer and wondering whether this was an elaborate set up, it was as if Kurt was able to read his mind.

Huffing he shook the packet in Puck' face before snapping defensively,

"It's not a set up. They aren't tainted or poisoned and they won't turn you _gay_...they're lemon scented. Look..."

Taking one of the wipes from the packet, Kurt proceeded to wipe his own lipgloss off leaving a slightly pinkish streak on the cloth.

"Dude... you wear lipgloss?"

It was a completely random question but the past few minutes had proven to be extremely surreal as far as Puck was concerned.

Kurt just smiled before answering honestly,

"I wear lots of things Puck, concealer, foundation, blusher, mascara, lipgloss. Not to mention my kick-ass wardrobe...", he finished with a grin.

The larger boy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he snatched up one of the towelettes and rubbed his face with it.

"Hey. This feels kinda... well nice...", he said after a moment. Before long his face was dry and his skin was shiny and fresh looking.

Balling up the towel Puck showed off his basketball skills by bouncing the makeshift ball off the stall door and into the waste basket by the door.

"So... did you want to talk?", asked a curious Kurt who was now completely unsure exactly what was going on. One minute he'd walked in intend on fixing his make-up before Glee, the next he was offering make-up tips to Puck of all people.

_'I'm more confused right now than a sheep dog rounding up pigs...'_

Kurt watched as Puck considered his question, he'd expected that the jock would dismiss the idea out of hand, perhaps even throwing an insult or two his way. But since the start of the conversation Puck had been civil... even dare he say it, _nice_.

"Uh... yeah Hummel... _Kurt_... I really think I would like to talk...", Puck's voice was soft as he stared at the bathroom counter.

Kurt's jaw dropped open in shock.

_'He did not just say what he said... did he?'_

"Uh... OK... now?", asked Kurt checking his watch and realising that they both had Glee in like, 5 minutes.

Seeing Kurt checking his watch he realised that Glee club must be about to start. Straightening up and putting his mask back in place he answered the smaller boy,

"No. How about after?... If you... if you don't mind that is?"

Kurt felt like he was all at sea during a storm, pitching from side to side with no rudder to guide him. The last ten minutes had thrown his world completely off it's axis and then he'd fallen down a rabbit hole. So he went on instinct and his natural good nature prevailed,

"Uh... sure... would you like to uh... come over? To my house?"

Considering the idea of going to Hummel's house Puck realised the idea didn't disgust him quite as much as he thought it would.

"Uh sure... that'd be... good?"

His own disbelieving tone and uncertain phrasing brought a giggle from the brunette.

"You know where I live don't you?"

Looking slightly sheepish, Puck nodded in affirmation before Kurt realised the reason why,

"Oh yeah. The lawn furniture...", the brunette's tone was flat and the disapproving look on Kurt's face caused Puck to flinch.

"Yeah..."

_'Sorry...'_

Nodding and popping the packet of towelettes back into his book bag, Kurt looked out his lipgloss and reapplied before he heaved the heavy bag onto his shoulder and motioned to the jock,

"Shall we go then?"

Shaking himself from his contemplation and examining himself in the mirror, Puck took a deep breath to steady his shaky nerves before nodding decidedly.

"Yeah. Let's go be badass singers."

The brunette's laugh as they exited the bathroom was musical and light. Puck couldn't help but smile in response.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.**

**Just when I thought I'd gotten out... they pulled me back in! Dammit! XD**

**I wonder where this little random bunny is going to take us. More Puckurt however is always a good thing in my opinion.**

**Still considering I only tied up my last long term writing project about 4 hours ago I think I'm an absolute fool for going ahead with this next story!**

**Still crazy is as crazy does.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T. JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Oh God! I'm suffering from deja vu guys! It's Day Two and it's Chapter Two. Just shoot me now, put me out of my misery! XD**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews on Chapter One – I'm glad my rampant rabbit... ahem *blushes* … bunny has resulted in something you all want to read. **

**To PteraWaters - Keep going if you can?... that sounds like the most obvious attempt at reverse psych... ah shit! XD**

**Chapter Two - Catharsis**

* * *

The laughing pair got strange looks as they made their way towards the Choir Room. If either boy had cared to think about it they'd have realised that sight of the bully and the bullied walking side by side sharing the same joke was kind of a joke in itself.

Puck just glared at anyone brave enough to raise an eyebrow of surprise or stare for that quarter of a second too long, whilst Kurt simply held his head high and looked down his perfectly sculpted nose at the assembled gawkers. If wasn't nearly as effective a deterrent as the air of menace projected by the taller jock but between the two of them no comments were made.

The jock and the soprano couldn't help but be affected however, by the curious looks they received from the other Gleeks. As they entered the Choir Room they split to go their separate ways, Kurt folding himself gracefully into the seat Mercedes had saved for him, while Puck headed for the back corner of the room which was coincidentally as far away from both Quinn and Finn as he could get.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the brunette which he simply returned with one of his own,

"Kurt? What the Hell?...", she hissed in concerned indignation, "… Did Puck like throw you in the dumpster and then help you back out to walk you to Glee or sumthin'?", she tried to keep her voice low but true to form the girl failed and the whole room turned to stare at the jock in the corner who scowled and crossed his arms across defensively,

"No Aretha... for your information I didn't."

All eyes turned back to Kurt expecting to see the boy contradicting Puck's claim but they were surprised when the brunette simply nodded in agreement,

"We uh... just ran into each other on the way in is all..."

Even to his own ears Kurt realised that his excuse was lame. Thankfully the only person who saw through it however was Mercedes and a well placed kick to the girl's shin prevented her from calling him out on it.

Her glare as she reached down to surreptitiously rub her leg left Kurt in no doubt that he'd be expected to spill all to the girl - and soon.

Any further discussion was halted however in favour of listening to Mr Schue who had taken up position by the piano, Brad sitting silently at the keys as always.

"OK guys, with Sectionals coming up I thought it'd be a good thing to try to expand our repertoire. I know a lot of you feel as though this club is sort of the 'Rachel Berry Solo Show' but I'd like to see if we can't give Rachel some competition...", Rachel's prior preening and smug expression slipped and she glared at the teacher.

"But Mr Schue...", said Rachel looking truly betrayed by the older man, "... we need to have our best singer on each song in order to truly compete."

There wasn't a person in the room that didn't understand Rachel's subtext; for 'Best Singer' read 'Rachel Berry' and she received eleven glares and one roll of the eyes from Mr Schue in return for her complete lack of tact.

Clearing his throat Mr Schue decided to press on imagining the slushie attack that the Glee club's resident prima donna was sure to receive in the not to distant future. Though he was a fair teacher and a good man, Will was under no illusions as to how the hierarchy within the school worked - and Rachel, she just couldn't help but make herself a target.

"Anyway, as I was saying - I think it best that we push each and every one of you to achieve your best. So I'm proposing a Glee-Off...", the man looked disappointed at the lack of reaction from the group.

Clearing his throat however he tried to invoke some excitement, "... a competition between you all to see who can win...", Mr Schue paused for effect while he reached behind the piano with a flourish, "... the Glee-Off Cup 2009".

The little statuette appeared to have been modelled on Coach Tanaka in a unitard and was singularly unimpressive. Finn having no filter on his brain was the first to speak up.

"Uh, Mr Schue... what does a statue of Buddha have to do with singing?"

The little fat man on the podium stood immobile as the teacher tilted him this way and that trying to puzzle that out.

"I... I honestly don't know Finn...", he said wondering why the guy in the shop had sold him the weirdest looking trophy he could, "... look guys, the point is that you'll each have the chance to put forward a solo performance next week...", the group did admittedly look pleased by that prospect.

"Week Two the winners from the previous week will perform a different solo where the winners will progress again. By Week Three there will only be three people left, so there will be a Triple-Threat-Glee-Off final where the winner will be decided. Those that lose out in earlier rounds will be paired up to form trios who will perform in Week Four to decide which trio is best..."

As everyone in the room tried to absorb the admittedly complicated rules it was Brittany that summed it up for the group,

"Mr Schue my head hurts. Thinking is like, really hard..."

For once nobody looked at the Dutch girl as if she'd said anything out of turn as they all were equally as perplexed.

"Well I happen to understand perfectly. Week One there are twelve soloists, Week Two there are six soloists and Week Three there are three soloists. From those three the winner will emerge...", said Rachel completely glossing over any activity that would require her to share the spotlight.

Nodding and relieved that someone at least had understood, Mr Schue added,

"And don't forget the trios, from the battles in Week One we'll form two trios, from Week Two one more trio and then the finalists for Week Three will form a trio themselves - all four trios will then perform in Week Four to decide who wins. The prize for the best trio is the chance to perform at Sectionals."

Looking out at the see of blank faces and Rachel, Mr Schue realised he was clearly beating his head against a brick wall, as he turned to the piano and retrieved the Hat of Fate.

"It'll probably just be easier if we draw the first round Glee-Off's and go from there."

Taking a sheet of note paper and scribbling down names Mr Schue filled the hat.

"OK. To keep it fair, I'll draw the first name and then that person will draw the next and on and on until we're done."

Thankfully nobody objected to Mr Schue's plan. Reaching into the hat and squeezing his eyes closed for effect, Mr Schue snatched up a piece of paper before theatrically peeking at it through half lidded eyes.

"And the winner is... Artie!"

The bespectacled boy wheeled himself across to the Piano while Mr Schue held out the hat to him. The group were finally starting to get engaged and everyone bar Puck who was still lounging with his arms crossed, were leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. Drawing a slip of paper, Artie's eyes widened perceptibly before he mumbled,

"Tina..."

A collective gasp was the only sound that met the announcement as they realised the reason for Artie's shock. The pair had been going through a rocky patch ever since Tina had admitted to her fake stutter. Though they'd weathered the storm and were still together everyone in Glee knew it was still a fragile reunion.

Tina got up from her seat next to where she'd been sitting by Artie and made her way over to the Piano. Stopping by Artie, she placed a kiss on the boy's cheek before whispering,

"I'm gonna kick your ass shorty!" and thereby igniting a fire in the boy's eyes. Her pleased smirk was clear for all to see as she sauntered over to the hat and drew a name.

"Kurt...", she called over her shoulder as she returned to her seat,.

The brunette looked around at the possible opponents seeing Rachel sending him a calculating glance,

_'Please let it be Berry, I'd love to wipe the floor with her smug self confident prissy ass...'_

Kurt sashayed across the floor as a wolf-whistle came from the direction of Matt and Mike. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at the two quiet jocks and watched with satisfaction as Mike ducked his head and a blush stained his cheeks.

"Why Mike I didn't know you cared... come see me after class...", he quipped with a wink to the boy.

The rest of the gleeks all giggled at the mortified jock who tried to sink down further into his chair. Reaching Mr Schue, Kurt wasted no time in drawing a name,

"Well... this is poetic I suppose... Mike..."

The chuckles that had just died away returned full force as the red faced boy hauled himself from his chair, his head ducked in embarrassment as he passed Kurt on his way back to his chair. Reaching the increasingly more excitable Mr Schue he drew a name from the hat,

"Quinn...", he mumbled before clearing his throat and repeating himself in a more assured tone, "... Quinn." The still blushing jock was pleased when he was able to slink back to his seat.

The former Cheerio detached herself from her boyfriend's arm as she ghosted across the floor and plucked a name from the outstretched hat,

"Santana...", she said with a growl as the indrawn breath syndrome swamped the group once again. It was no secret that since Quinn had been forced to step down from the Cheerios that Santana had been promoted to take her place and the Latina had not been shy in rubbing the fact in.

Rising from her seat with a cocky expression on her face Santana swayed her hips enticingly as she passed Matt and watched with smug satisfaction as the boy's eyes glazed over.

Reaching Quinn, Santana paused and with her hand on her hip stared down the blonde girl.

"Let's dance Preggo..."

If looks could have killed Santana would have been six feet under a split second after closing her mouth. Looking bored the Head Cheerio drew the next name from the hat,

"Mercedes..."

The black girl rose and crossed the floor and without preamble picked out a name,

"Brittany..." she said smiling warmly as the blonde girl looked at Mercedes in confusion from where she'd been tracking a spider as it crossed the ceiling,

"Yes Mercy?".

The group just rolled their eyes at the oblivious blonde girl before Mercedes prompted her,

"It's your turn to draw a name from the hat Britt..."

"Oh... OK..."

Smiling and twirling her blonde tresses, Britt hopped up out of her chair and skipped across the short divide. Reaching into the hat she spoke,

"I hope there's a rabbit in the hat, I've always wanted a rabbit..."

Drawing out a slip of paper the girl looked momentarily disappointed before she smiled again as she read the name out and skipped back to her seat,

"Rachel..."

The girl hopped up from her seat in which she'd been squirming for the past few minutes before practically ripping the hat from Mr Schue's hand such was her eagerness to draw out a name. She blushed deeply as she read the name on the slip of paper as she looked to the object of her affections,

"Finn...", she announced looking supremely happy.

The Quarterback grimaced before covering it expertly with a blank look as Quinn dug her nails into his forearm in warning. Kurt couldn't stop the snort of amusement as Finn received the message loud and clear. Crossing to the hat Finn drew a name before calling out,

"Matt..."

Said boy stood and shuffled across the floor to pluck up the final possible name from the hat,

"Puck.", announced the jock looking towards the back corner of the room.

The half-back didn't bother rising from his seat as he knew that the hat was now empty and he simply inclined his head in acknowledgement of the draw.

Mr Schue clapped his hands drawing the attention of the group before he spoke,

"Well. That's it then, one week from today Artie will duel Tina, Kurt go up against Mike...", said boy was still sitting deep in his chair as Kurt blew kisses at him and Mercedes giggled at his discomfit, "... Quinn will face Santana, Mercedes will face Brittany...", the girl swivelled in her chair at the implied order to look at the black girl, "... Rachel will face Finn and finally, Matt will face Puck."

Slumping back out of breath after his mammoth speech, Mr Schue watched as the various pairings sized each other up.

"OK guys, all that's left is for me to wish you all good luck..."

With that the class broke up with some heading for the sheet music and others for their laptops and iPods.

* * *

The entire time the draw for the Glee-Off was being made Puck had been burning holes through the back of Quinn and Finn's heads. Ever since she'd told the Quarterback that the baby was his, Finn had been hovering constantly treating the blonde with kid gloves.

It made him mad. He should be the one taking care of his baby-momma.

Puck had not been paying attention to Mr Schue as he'd bleated on but imagined it was probably a variation on the man's usual speech about teamwork and unity and Sectionals.

The offer made by Hummel to listen to his problems was playing on his mind and the longer he sat there with Mr Schue droning on and on, the more he simply wanted to get up and walk out.

He'd worked out midway through the class that he had no idea what had caused him to open up to Hummel of all people. After all he'd been nothing but shitty to the boy since they'd first met in Grade School.

Now though he'd committed to going to Hummel's house after Glee to talk. And he was shocked to find that he _wanted _to talk to someone.

He just had to work out whether he dared tell Hummel the whole truth. Could he trust him not to use the information against him to get revenge for the countless slushie attacks, dumpster dives and swirlies he'd been responsible for over the years? Why the hell had Hummel offered to listen in the first place?

It was one thing trusting Hummel enough to tell him that he was the real baby daddy but the world finding out the same because Puck told the wrong person? That was the one sure fire way to ensure Quinn would _never_ speak to him again.

_'My ass is numb...'_

The realisation caused Puck to shift slightly in his seat drawing a glance from Hummel from across the room. It surprised Puck just how much expression the soprano could get into a single raised eyebrow. He was surprised too though to see genuine concern for him in the brunette's eyes.

_'Shit he probably thinks I'm a basket case or sumthin'_

Nobody had given a shit about Noah Puckerman since he was about eight years old. Not his Mom, who had adopted three other kids to replace him, Jim, Jack and Jose; or his Dad who had gone for milk at 2am one time and never came back; the same went for any of his teachers or friends.

Grunting and looking away from the brunette's intent stare as it was making him uncomfortable, Puck forced himself to listen to Mr Schue,

"_Well. That's it then, one week from today Artie will duel Tina, Kurt go up against Mike...", said boy was still sitting deep in his chair as Kurt blew kisses at him and Mercedes giggled at his discomfit, "... Quinn will face Santana, Mercedes will face Brittany...", the girl swivelled in her chair at the implied order to look at the black girl, "... Rachel will face Finn and finally, Matt will face Puck."_

Puck realised with a start that he had literally no idea what the challenge Mr Schue had dreamt up was about or why he was to face Matt. Face Matt doing what? He was pretty sure he could take the other boy in a fight if that's what was needed.

The groups all broke up with Rachel making an immediate beeline for the sheet music, while the rest simply let the girl go knowing to get in the way would be folly.

Scratching himself Puck felt the hairs on the back of his neck raising and the distinct feeling he was being watched. Looking up he caught the gaze of Quinn who was looking at him but as soon as she saw him notice her she scowled and looked away.

His frustration grew when the blonde laced her hand with Finn's and stood dragging the Quarterback after her like a puppy on a lead. Puck didn't want to be the puppy, after all he had his badass rep to consider, but he did want Quinn to at least acknowledge the truth. He had to be there for his kid.

The room had almost emptied when he realised that there were only two people left in the Choir Room; him and Hummel.

The other boy was standing by the piano using the reflection in the black lacquered wood to fix his bangs.

Standing he shuffled down to the Piano as Kurt clearly happy with his appearance looked up at him.

"So...", said Puck unable to think of anything more eloquent to say.

Kurt just rolled his eyes,

"You still want to do this?"

Kurt wasn't sure which answer he would prefer, a yes or a no. He'd been trying to puzzle out the reason why he'd asked Puck if he wanted to talk for most of the last hour and the only reason he'd come up with was that he had finally gone insane.

Since they'd met nearly eight years earlier, Puck had been nothing but a menace as far as the brunette was concerned. He'd harassed him, called him names, slushied and dumpster dived him so many times that Kurt had lost count.

_'He just looked like he needed a friend...'_

A friend. Now Kurt knew he had definitely gone insane. Kurt Hummel friends with Noah Puckerman? As Mercedes would say 'oh HELL naw'.

Realising that Puck was looking at him with some impatience he snapped at the boy,

"What?"

"I said yes Hummel, what more do you want me to say?", snapped Puck right back.

"Oh...", the wind was knocked from Kurt's sails spectacularly as he realised he'd clearly missed some conversation whilst in the midst of his daydream. Shaking himself and looking abashed he asked,

"Do you want to drive yourself or do you want to ride with me?"

Puck considered the question before answering,

"I'll ride with you."

Kurt was shocked that the jock had agreed to go anywhere that would result in him being seen in public with him. Unless of course this was an elaborate set up on Puck's part. But Kurt had already ruled that out in the bathroom. Puck just wasn't that good an actor.

"Alright fine, c'mon then."

Swinging his bag over his shoulder Kurt led the way out of the Choir Room, not looking back to check if Puck was following. Either he was or he wasn't, that was up to him.

Pushing open the double doors and descending the steps Kurt became aware of a taller presence stepping into line with him. Glancing to his left he saw Puck staring straight ahead, eyes fixed on the horizon.

Reaching into his bag for his keys, he heard Puck stop and snort in disbelief.

"This? This is your ride?", he said while looking over the large black Navigator.

Kurt was momentarily offended on behalf of his baby and felt the need to defend her,

"What did you expect a little pink drop top or something more gay?"

Puck looked genuinely remorseful for a moment and that shook Kurt slightly, Puck had never shown remorse for anything, anytime, ever.

"That's the second time you've said something is gay. Are you trying to come out to me Hummel?"

Kurt froze with the keys in his hand,

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

Though he'd come out thus far to both his Dad and to Mercedes, Kurt had kept his announcement limited to those he felt deserved to know. It was one thing to be thought of as the gay kid, it was another for him to admit to it. Kurt certainly didn't need the extra aggravation.

Sighing, Kurt realised he had painted himself into a corner and he'd have to answer. Snapping at Puck with perhaps a little more defensiveness than the jock deserved he replied,

"Yes. I'm gay. I'm not contagious and I'm certainly not interested in you so get over yourself."

"Woah dude, chill. I have no problem with sausage suckers as long as they only try to suck other gay dude's sausages."

Kurt just glared at the boy for his completely offensive but strangely sweet backhanded reassurance.

"Besides...", continued Puck, "... If I'm going to be spilling my guts to you tonight you'll know just as much stuff to destroy me, if not more, if you wanted anyway."

Looking at the jock Kurt could see he was being honest in that assessment and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that had gotten Puck so confused that he'd accepted an offer to talk it out with _him_.

Unlocking the car, each boy hopped in and Kurt put the keys in the ignition as Puck whistled and said with a grin,

"Dude... this car is bitching."

Turning the ignition and hearing the engine growl into life, Kurt stuck his baby into drive and pulled away from the curb,

"I know. She's my baby and I love her."

"Seriously though Dude...",

Kurt cut him off mid sentence,

"If you're going to continue talking to me you'd better use my name. 'Dude' is getting old real fast..."

Puck just looked at the brunette as he swung the car out into traffic smoothly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... I guess you're probably right... Kurt..."

The boy spared him a small smile of thanks before asking,

"While we're on the topic, do you want me to call you Puck or Noah?"

The larger boy snorted before replying,

"No one but my Rabbi has called me Noah since I was a little kid."

Grinning Kurt seized on the opportunity to get one over his long time tormentor. He knew it was petty but he couldn't resist,

"Noah it is then."

The other boy just groaned in resignation before they lapsed into silence.

They had been listening to the local radio for a couple of minutes before Puck asked his next question,

"Seriously Kurt, how does a kid who's still in High School drive such a sweet ride?"

"Cos my Dad's wonderful. My baby...", he said stroking the dashboard, "... was my sweet sixteen present. And I love her, yes I do, yes I do..." he said in a baby voice.

"Jeez Hummel, why did you ever bother admitting to being gay? That there would prove it beyond any doubt!", said Noah chuckling.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow before he pointedly asked,

"You have a truck don't you?"

Puck nodded in confirmation,

"Do you not have some pet name for her that you don't tell anyone else?"

Puck looked away pointedly staring at the traffic signs as he fought the blush threatening to overtake him. Kurt couldn't help but needle the boy,

"So... what is she called?"

Shaking his head and then realising that he was being teased by Kurt Hummel caused Puck to pause. He'd, well he'd _never_ let anyone tease him the way he was currently letting the brunette do right now. Well Finn maybe back when he could stand the sight of the Quarterback, but that was different as he'd just hit Finn and be hit in return.

Puck conceded however that he'd never consider hitting the smaller boy beside him. He was just too damn soft and fragile looking and it'd never be a fair fight. He may be considered a bully by many but he did have standards.

Pulling off the Highway, Puck realised they were getting close to the Hummel's house.

As Kurt knew, the jock had been there on a few occasions over the years though never to go inside. Mainly he'd either pee'd in their pool or teepee'd their trees. That one time he and Karofsky had nailed all their garden furniture to the roof had been the worst thing he'd ever done. In his defence though both he and Karofsky were completely wasted on a couple of his 'brother's' that his Mom had forgotten she'd adopted. They were actually just lucky they hadn't fallen and broken their necks.

Driving up the winding drive, Kurt mumbled to himself,

"Oh good, Dad's not home yet."

Noah tensed as it suddenly occurred to him that Burt Hummel lived in the same house as Kurt. Former linebacker and wrestling coach Burt Hummel. The same Burt Hummel that had sat on his porch with a shotgun on his lap as they'd teepee'd the trees.

The older man had let them finish and start to celebrate their 'victory', before he'd cocked the shotgun. That had gotten their attention in double quick time and was one occasion where Noah was glad he'd held back a roll of toilet paper that was for sure.

Driving straight into the double garage, Kurt killed the engine and looked to the suddenly tensed and silent Puck.

_'Noah'_, he reminded himself, old habits died hard however.

"Something wrong?", he asked.

"Uh... just realising your Dad has a shotgun and _really_ doesn't like me..."

Kurt just laughed at the expression on Noah's face before he pointed out,

"Dad only shoots ducks with that rifle, he's hopeless at aiming at anything closer than 100 metres. You could run right at him and he'd never hit you. Until you got close enough for him to clock you with the butt that is."

Kurt's humorous tone wasn't doing anything to allay the jock's concerns as Puck tried to fight off the sudden urge to run screaming from the property like had last time.

Unhooking his seatbelt, Kurt grabbed the handle of his door and hopped out. A tapping on the passenger window a few seconds later reminded Puck that he still had to move.

Shaking hands unclipped the safety belt before he scrambled for the door release,

_'Jesus Puckerman get a grip ya pussy'_

Hopping down from the car and slamming the door shut, Puck heard the locks engage as he looked around the garage.

"Whoa...", he gasped as he took in all the equipment. Rack after rack of ratchets, spanners, saws, hammers... more tools than Puck could identify confirmed that whoever worked in this garage knew their stuff.

Following the jock's gaze Kurt offered an explanation,

"I made Dad get me all this stuff when he bought me my baby. I wanted to be able to keep her in tip-top condition."

Puck just looked at Kurt in incredulity as the smaller boy scowled at him.

"Remember what I said Puck...", the brunette's reversion to the old moniker not escaping the jock's notice, "... I'm gay yes but I'm not an imbecile. I've spent more hours helping my Dad out at the shop than I can count."

Walking over to a set of lockers, Kurt opened one of the doors and withdrew a set of coveralls that were the perfect size for the soprano. Holding them up against himself as if to prove he was telling the truth, he watched as Puck raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I get it Kurt, jeez no need to get all prissy on me."

Clearly that was not the right kind of conciliatory tone that Puck should have used as Kurt rehung the coveralls and slammed the door on the locker with excessive force. Puck cursed himself for jumping slightly as the sound reverberated in the confined space.

Without looking back Kurt crossed the garage and opened a door leading into the main house. Puck followed cursing himself, the last thing he needed was to make the brunette mad at him. It was only more likely to make him want to exact revenge on him for his past wrongs.

Taking in the décor of the house, Puck noted that it just screamed heterosexual man. Though he'd had limited exposure to homosexuals, other than the boy whose house he was currently in, he couldn't imagine any self-respecting sausage sucker having dead animal heads mounted on their wall.

Kurt walked down the corridor taking a left just past the mounted head of a deer or antelope or something, following behind Puck realised he was being led into a large kitchen diner.

Setting his bag on the centre island, Kurt busied himself looking in the refrigerator. The smaller boy was clearly still angry as he was making more noise than necessary as he thumped jars and bottles and glasses about inside the machine.

Puck had no idea why but he felt the need to clear the air,

"I'm... uh... sorry Kurt."

The rummaging in the refrigerator came to an abrupt halt as a yelp escaped Kurt as his head connected with the underside of one of the trays.

Turning to look at the jock who had propped himself up against he breakfast bar, he stared in disbelief.

"Did you just apologise to me? Me? Kurt Hummel?"

Puck just rolled his eyes at the brunette's need for dramatics,

"Don't get used to it Hummel. One time deal OK?"

The twitching of the smaller boy's lips belied the scowl which was still plastered on his face as he turned back to the refrigerator,

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'd like one...", interrupted a deep voice from the doorway.

Puck's stomach dropped through the seat of his pants as he stared in horror at Burt Hummel lurking in the way of the only escape route Puck knew for sure would work.

"Oh hey Dad... you're home early", said Kurt, head still in the refrigerator.

"Deadliest Catch is on...", offered Burt with a quizzical glance at the still silent Puck who was determinedly not meeting the older man's eyes.

Retracting from the cold refrigerator, Kurt's cheeks were a rosy apple red as he carried two bottles of water and a beer over to the counter.

Puck's first instinct was to make to grab the beer and he did so without thought. Just as he was about to place a fingertip on the cool glass however a growl came from the man in the doorway. The man in the doorway Puck noted who was now a good deal closer to the jock than he'd first thought. Rapidly switching target Puck snatched up a bottle of water instead.

Smirking at the bumbling jock and clearly enjoying his discomfort Kurt picked up the beer and offered it to his Dad who accepted it with thanks.

"So... why do I know you?", asked Burt addressing Puck.

"Oh, Dad meet Noah. Noah this is my Dad."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

Puck decided the best way to stay alive was to be as polite as possible. It wasn't easy considering the shit-eating grin being thrown his way by Kurt but he managed to hold out his hand in greeting.

"Why do I know you though?", persisted Burt.

Sighing and realising he was going to die, Puck dropped his hand and answered honestly,

"I was one of the... uh... guys that teepee'd your house Mr Hummel..."

Burt's expression had closed off as soon as Puck had said 'teepee'd' and the memory had flooded back to him. Turning to his son he looked to him to provide an adequate reason for bringing the jock into his home.

Kurt it seemed, wasn't intimidated by his Dad's glare half as much as Puck was. The brunette just rolled his eyes before answering the unspoken question,

"Oh honestly Dad. Noah's sorry about the whole teepee thing, aren't you Noah?"

Realising that the soprano was trying to give him a way out, Puck snatched at it like a starving man would a steak,

"Yes sir. Really sorry sir."

Burt stared into the jock's eyes relaying the unmistakable message not to fuck with his son or his stuff again before he nodded in satisfaction and offered his hand to Puck.

"Apology accepted then – Noah was it?"

"Yes sir. And thank you sir...", said Puck suddenly taking up the extended hand and wondering just how many people were going to start calling him by his first name before this was all over.

"OK... enough touchy feely crap... Deadliest Catch is about to start.", said Burt as he popped the cap on his beer and headed in the direction of the den.

"Come on...", said Kurt, grabbing his bag and his drink and motioning that they go the opposite direction from the older man. Puck had no objection to that. None at all.

Following Kurt through the far side door, he watched as Kurt opened the door to a utility closet and walked inside.

Peering around the frame of the door, Puck realised it was actually a basement entrance and followed the brunette down, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Puck couldn't help but exclaim,

"Now this is more like it..."

Kurt was shimmying out of his jacket and placing it onto a hanger in his closet as he heard Puck's exclamation.

"What's more like it?", he asked curious. This new chatty Puck was actually quite an improvement on the previous version.

"The decoration... it's like if Dexter lived on the cover of Vogue..."

Kurt couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him at the half-back's earnest description. Closing the door to his closet he padded over to his vanity, and sat down.

"Sit down anywhere you like Noah...", he offered as he picked up his cleanser and sprayed it onto a cotton pad.

Puck was reminded of reason for his being there and it surprised him to realise that he'd actually been enjoying the byplay with the small brunette. For a moment or two it had slipped his mind as to why he was there in the first place.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Puck kicked off his shoes before shuffling back to sit with his back to the wall.

Kurt looked at the boy sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and wondered exactly what had happened that would reduce the boy to his current state.

* * *

As soon as he'd gotten comfortable on the bed, Puck had drawn his knees up to his chest. It was a childish reaction, but it was one he'd continued to utilise ever since he'd been little.

It always paid to make yourself a small target when your Mom's an alcoholic. She'd never been abusive to him herself, at least not physically. She'd left that up to the numerous deadbeat boyfriends she'd had over the years that thought their lot would be better if he were not around. Still it was better to be safe than sorry.

His mind had drifted off for a moment as he considered the absolutely surreal afternoon he'd had. He was sitting. On Kurt Hummel's bed. About to confide his biggest secret to him before it ate him up from the inside.

"So how do you want to do..."

Kurt's question was cut off by a blurted statement from Puck,

"Quinn's pregnant."

Kurt looked at Puck as if he were dense before replying and dragging the cotton pad over one eyelid and then the other to remove his make-up,

"I know that Noah... everybody knows that now..."

Puck's head had dropped to his knees and Kurt heard a mumbling but couldn't make out the distinct words.

"If you're going to talk into your knees I don't really need to be here do I?"

Puck looked up at the soprano catching his eye in the mirror and holding the smaller boy's gaze as he dropped the bomb he'd kept bottled up inside for days,

"Quinn's pregnant... and the baby's mine..."

* * *

The sound of smashing glass was the first thing that Kurt noticed as he cursed.

"Shit... that was my good Chanel too..."

_'Wait... Quinn's baby is Noah's... Noah's... Puck's? Holy shit!'_

Forgetting about the broken bottle of perfume which was now soaking into his carpet, Kurt swivelled around to face the jock.

Puck had again dropped his head to his knees and was breathing heavily, clearly fighting some strong emotions.

_'Get a grip of yourself Kurt, he needs your help more than you need to be shocked right now'_

"So... what are you going to do? I take it Quinn knows it's yours. What about Finn?"

The chuckling from the jock was evidence enough that Kurt clearly didn't know all the story yet.

"Quinn won't acknowledge the baby's mine. She _wants_ Finn to be the Father."

"That bitch!"

Puck's head shot up in surprise at the soprano's vehement exclamation. Looking angrier than Puck had ever seen Kurt look before he watched as the brunette flexed his fingers balling and unballing his fists.

"She'd use Finn like that?"

_'Ah...'_

Finally the reason for Kurt's angry reaction clicked into place for Puck. Kurt liked Finn.

_'There's a shocker...'_, he thought with some amusement.

"You like Finn.", said Puck satisfied that he'd hit the nail on the head when Kurt's diatribe dried up and the boy blushed noticeably, though he managed to look scared at the same time.

"No I don't", he claimed though his shaking voice belied his words.

"I won't tell him if that's what you're worried about. As far as I'm concerned what is said here, stays here. Besides I've seen you crossing your legs in Glee after staring at him for any length of time..."

The grateful look that started out on the face of the soprano morphed into mortification and made Puck realise that he seemed to be able to read Kurt like an open book. And that he strangely didn't mind keeping the boy's confidences.

"I... uh, I know it's stupid...", offered Kurt in a small timid voice his blush dying away.

"It's not stupid. Hell I was attracted to the big lummock for a little bit."

Kurt's brain stopped working. He could have sworn uber-straight Noah Puckerman just admitted to having been attracted to Finn Hudson.

_'Did I wake up in some bizzaro-world today or something?_

Puck's wry chuckle brought Kurt out of his introspection as he needled the little brunette,

"If you don't close your mouth I'm gonna spit in it."

The audible click a moment later caused Puck to smirk at the soprano.

"You... you... Finn?", clearly Kurt's brain was trying to work but hadn't yet gotten out of first gear.

"Yes, me and Finn. Don't get your hopes up though Finn's as straight as they come...", he chuckled at his own atrocious pun before continuing, "... we were young. Circle jerks are normal for football teams. Totally over that now though..."

Kurt's eyes had glazed over at the thought and Puck chose that moment to chuck a stuffed animal from the bed at the stunned brunette. Kamikaze Kermit's aim was perfect as he smacked Kurt clean in between the eyes, causing him to lurch backwards knocking a can of hairspray off the counter and onto the floor.

Picking up the stuffed animal, Kurt just stared at it as he tried to process. Clearing his throat he tried to put his traitorous thoughts of a naked and aroused Finn out of his mind, though he'd certainly use the images later when he was alone.

Sobering he looked to Puck and asked,

"So what are you going to do about Quinn? If she doesn't want you involved you can't really force it."

Kurt watched as the half-back sighed and nodded in misery. Kurt had never seen Puck look so vulnerable, so _human_ before. He was sure this entire day was some surrealist nightmare but he'd just decided to go with the flow.

"I need her to want my help. I... I can't be a deadbeat like my own Dad. No kid of mine is going to go through their life thinking they aren't loved. Cos even though the baby is still just a collection of cells, I do love it."

Kurt was shocked at the vehemence in Puck's tone and the passion with which he talked. Realising his role was simply as confessor he kept silent and let the jock continue to talk.

"I've uh... done a lot of things in my life I'm not proud of. And there's really nothing in my life that means _anything_ to me."

"Surely that's not true... what about football?"

Kurt had played in the same team just a week earlier where Puck had scored the touchdown before his own Beyonce inspired kick had won the game.

Puck just shook his head,

"I hate football...", he said with a chuckle, "... I mean I _really_ hate it."

"Then... why play?", Kurt couldn't comprehend why Puck would put himself through the games, the practices, the injuries if he didn't enjoy the sport.

Puck just looked at Kurt as if the answer were obvious,

"College. I'm not smart. My GPA is in the toilet. A football scholarship is my way in. And my way out of this town."

Kurt had never considered before how much not having a good academic record could handicap the jock. He certainly understood the drive to get out of Lima however. First chance he got after graduation he planned to head off to New York in a cloud of smoke and tires.

"What about family?"

Puck cringed knowing that this question was inevitable, however he'd already spilled so many secrets to the brunette, one more wouldn't hurt.

"My Ma's an alcoholic, who hasn't held down a steady job since the '90s. My Dad went out for milk in 2000 and never came back. I've no brothers or sisters to speak of and only one Great Uncle who lives in Nebraska or Nevada... somewhere beginning with an 'N' anyway..."

Puck could see the tears of sympathy in the soprano's eyes and he dropped his head as he pleaded,

"Can we move on please?"

Kurt nodded before clearing his tight throat,

"Sure. And I'm sorry for pressing you."

Shaking his head Puck replied,

"No. I... uh, needed to say it I think. Anyway, I need Quinn to let me in cos this baby is my chance to have something in my life that _means_ something."

"And she won't let you?", asked Kurt in a soft voice.

"No. That's one of the things I'm not proud of. I got her drunk on wine coolers and had sex with her one time. One time, and she's pregnant. And now she won't even acknowledge me to my face. That kid is going to be born and it's never going to know how much I love it, and it kills me inside."

Kurt didn't know how Noah was managing to keep his emotions under such masterful control. The only evidence he was in any way upset was his posture with his knees drawn up to his chest and the fact that his fists were balled up so tight the knuckles were white.

"I don't know what I can say to you Noah."

The mohawked teen just nodded at the brunette,

"It's enough that you're even listening. I... I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't offered. Why did you offer anyway?", the boy sounded genuinely curious.

Kurt considered dissembling but remembering the boy's own words from earlier decided to offer a little of his own truth,

"You looked like you needed a friend."

The jock just chuckled wetly as he tried to exact rigid control over the maelstrom of emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

"Is that what we are now? Friends?"

Kurt considered the events of the last six hours. Puck had become Noah. Noah was in his house. Noah had confided in him and now was asking if he could be his friend. Noah was Puck who had tormented Kurt for the best part of a decade.

He made his decision.

"No. We're not friends.", he watched as Noah's face dropped slightly, "... but I think in time we could be."

Nodding in agreement Noah offered an olive branch.

"Starting tomorrow I promise to give you no more slushie facials or dumpster dives."

Kurt just chuckled before replying, "Baby steps Noah, baby steps...", directing a smile at the jock. Before asking,

"So do you want to get together with Quinn then? Is that the plan?"

Puck looked horrified for a moment which surprised Kurt before the half-back started to shake his head emphatically,

"God no! Too much like hard work, all I want is the chance to be a part of my kid's life."

Looking at Kurt he had to ask,

"So what's the skinny Dr Phil... how do I fix this?"

Considering his words carefully Kurt took his time explaining,

"I think... and don't take this the wrong way... but I think if you want Quinn to see you as anything other than the jock that got her pregnant you're going to have to change. Clearly she doesn't think you're up to helping her or being responsible so you'll have to prove to her that you can."

Puck was sitting forward for the first time in the conversation absorbing the words of wisdom,

"So what do I do sensei?", affecting a terrible Japanese accent.

"Fuck if I know...", mumbled Kurt with a wry smile, before hurriedly adding as he saw Noah's face fall, "... I think you just need to keep trying. Wear her down, there are still months until the baby's born."

Nodding the pair lapsed into silence as each considered the conundrum.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another day another Chapter and this new story already climbs above 10,000 words. Oh dear God it's happening again. Call the Exorcist!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really do mean a lot. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying my "New Direction".**

**I'm currently in the middle of lodging a civil action against a Father Peaches for not only failing in his exorcism but for being too much of a chicken to fall down the fifty steps outside my house. That reminds me... need to sterilise that crucifix given where it's been lately XD**

**Oh and thanks Tmaas for the permission to slow down. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your view, it's just not me. I'm a Bandit of action, not posting a chapter a day would annoy me. I see it as a badge of honour that I can be so reliable where so many authors I've read myself in the past aren't. One thing I hate the most is waiting weeks between updates and forgetting the story by the time the next chapter comes out.**

**Anyway this is turning into more of a chapter within the A/N itself and I think I should go back to playing with Kurt... mmmmm there's a nice thought. Such pretty lips you have my dear...**

***shifty eyes***

**(shamelessly stolen)**

**Chapter 3 – Pitt or Puck**

* * *

Last time on New Directions: New Beginnings...

_Considering his words carefully Kurt took his time explaining,_

_"I think... and don't take this the wrong way... but I think if you want Quinn to see you as anything other than the jock that got her pregnant you're going to have to change. Clearly she doesn't think you're up to helping her or being responsible so you'll have to prove to her that you can."_

_Puck was sitting forward for the first time in the conversation absorbing the words of wisdom,_

_"So what do I do sensei?", affecting a terrible Japanese accent._

_"Fuck if I know...", mumbled Kurt with a wry smile, before hurriedly adding as he saw Noah's face fall, "... I think you just need to keep trying. Wear her down, there are still months until the baby's born."_

_Nodding the pair lapsed into silence as each considered the conundrum._

* * *

"I'm not wearing any chino's or fruity jumpers or shit!"

The random declaration caused Kurt to giggle at the jock, a high musical sound drifting on the air.

Watching the small brunette as his shoulders shook with mirth, Puck couldn't help the thought,

_'I actually like spending time with Hummel... with Kurt...'_

Puck watched as Kurt got a reign on his laughter before he framed a reply,

"You don't have to change who you are Noah, just what you do."

"Just remember I have a rep to protect."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at the boy before bursting his bubble,

"Is your rep more important to you than your baby?"

Kurt watched as Noah deflated before mumbling his reply,

"No, but would it hurt to have both?"

The brunette just rolled his eyes at the jock, though a small smile tugged at his lips.

"So... what do I do to change then?"

Kurt marvelled at how earnest the jock sounded.

_'He truly does want to change'_

"I don't think Quinn would believe it if you simply changed who you were overnight...", said Kurt trying to phrase his thoughts carefully, "... she'd probably just think you were trying to pull something."

Puck snorted before he nodded in agreement,

"No kidding, she'd probably think I was just trying to get back into her pants."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and shuddered theatrically at the thought of hetero sex,

"As disturbing as that thought is for me I think we should move on..."

Puck just grinned at the brunette,

"You might think it's disturbing but believe me riding the Puck-o-saurus is an experience you never forget!"

As if realising just what he'd said and to who, Puck blushed deeply and stammered,

"Why Noah, is that an invitation?", Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at the jock and started laughing when Noah ducked his head as his blush intensified.

"Shove it Hummel... that's not what I meant...", though there was no heat in the boy's voice.

Clearing his throat Puck tried to get the conversation back on track,

"So what do I do?"

"I think the simplest change you can make that won't blow up in your face is how you treat people smaller and weaker than you. After all when the baby is born, he or she will be small and vulnerable too."

Nodding, Puck accepted Kurt's logic,

"So... I have to become what?... A superhero to every geek in the school?"

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle at the boy's expression, it looked like someone had fed him something bitter.

"God no! I don't think there are many geeks in the school who would thank you for trying to protect them Noah... just don't harass them yourself is all..."

Puck looked horror struck for a moment before he asked with a straight face,

"No more slushies?"

Kurt just laughed,

_'I'm doing a lot of laughing...'_

"No more slushies.", he confirmed.

"_Oh man...", _whined Puck as he glared at the bedspread as if it had offended him.

If Kurt was honest with himself even in his most wildest impossible dreams he'd have never expected to be sitting in his room with Noah Puckerman on his bed _whining_.

"Oh quit being such a big baby!", he said chuckling at the boy as he scowled and crossed his arms.

"I suppose that means no swirlies too then..."

Kurt didn't answer verbally, instead he just raised an eyebrow at the boy and the message was received loud and clear.

_'Of course it does you simpleton...'_

Any further conversation was stalled by Kurt's cell ringing as the sound of brass instruments filled the air before the beat kicked in and Puck recognised the song,

"_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)"_

Puck's head stopped bobbing along with the beat the moment that Kurt managed to scramble to his cell and flip it open,

"Uh... hey 'cedes...", he said glancing at Noah a slight blush tingeing his cheeks at the ringtone being discovered, "...Uh... no, no I'd not forgotten...", Mercedes clearly said something to the boy and his face fell slightly, "... yeah... yeah alright I'd totally forgotten... sorry."

Puck could only hear one side of the conversation and picked up on the fact that Kurt had forgotten about something involving Aretha and from the worried glances the soprano was throwing his way it wasn't going to be good for him either.

"OK... I'll uh, see you then... bye..."

Snapping the cell shut, Kurt looked guiltily at Noah,

"Uh... movie night... I completely forgot..."

Looking at the brunette Puck realised that Kurt meant, 'Movie Night' was where they currently were, in his basement.

"Here?", he asked gesturing to the room.

Kurt just nodded before he seemed to come to a decision,

"You... you don't have to go if you don't want to..."

Puck was shocked by the offer and the expression on his face clearly showed the soprano exactly that. Kurt attempted to back-pedal while standing in front of his vanity and twisting his hands uncertainly,

"No... of course I'm being silly... never mind..."

"I'd like to stay. If you don't mind that is.", said Puck with a definite nod.

The brilliant smile that the brunette afforded Puck caused the jock's heart to swell for a moment as he considered,

_'Why does seeing him happy make me happy all of a sudden?'_

Before his ill-timed introspection could go any further, Kurt spoke again,

"You... you could treat it as a test I guess. See if you can make 'cedes think you're not such a bad guy after all."

Puck considered the proposition carefully. Could he make Aretha think he was a good guy? Was he even a good guy? Things were all so fucked up right now it was probably just easier to let Kurt mould him into the man he needed to be. It seemed at least that the little brunette seemed to genuinely want to help him. And God did he need the help.

Meeting Kurt's eyes he nodded before replying,

"OK. A test...", before grumbling under his breath, "... always sucked at tests..."

_'I could always seduce Aretha... she was bound to like me after a ride on Puck-o-saurus'_

"Oh! And no sleeping with 'cedes to make her think you're a nice guy Noah...", Puck's dropped jaw and look of complete stupefaction caused Kurt to laugh.

"God Noah you're easier to read than you think. That's probably something else you should think about changing... man-slut Noah isn't a good rep for someone looking to be a responsible Dad."

Feeling as if that would be a step too far Puck voiced his opinion,

"But Dude... Puckzilla was meant to be shared... I'm like Pringles to the females... once you pop you can't stop...", he said with a wolfish grin.

Kurt just rolled his eyes,

"That is a truly awful simile Noah...", he said with a smile.

"Simi-what? I thought a Simile was some kind of monkey...", replied the jock looking genuinely confused.

Sighing in resignation Kurt was spared trying to explain to 'man-Brittany' the difference between simile and simian when he heard the sounds of Burt and Mercedes exchanging greetings at the front door.

"Remember Noah... best behaviour..."

Puck didn't reply he simply sketched a salute from where he sat on the bed, before straightening out his legs and striking a nonchalant pose for the benefit of their visitor.

Both boys could hear Mercedes boot hells as they impacted on each step coming down to the basement and both would probably swear that they were the more nervous. It'd be a close run thing however.

_'Here goes nothing'_, they both thought independently of each other.

* * *

As Mercedes rounded the turn and stepped of the final step she froze.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she counted to three before she opened them again.

_'Nope... not hallucinating...'_

"Kurt honey... why is Puck lying sprawled out all over your bed?"

Both boys looked at each other before they realised the suggestive message they'd unwittingly transmitted.

Inside Kurt was panicking,

_'Oh shit, I didn't think of a reason why Puck's here...'_

Taking a deep breath as the girl was clearly waiting for his response he snatched the first excuse that came to mind before blurting

"...'cos-he-found-himself-attracted-to-another-guy-and-wanted-advice..."

_'Oh shit... wrong answer Kurt...'_

In any other circumstances the combined expression of shock on both Puck and Mercedes faces would have reduced the soprano to tears of laughter. However the two non-friends just turned disbelieving looks at the soprano who had the good grace to look distraught at his panicked statement.

It was Mercedes that started to laugh first.

"My God Kurt... that was a truly awful lie..."

Kurt just looked supremely embarrassed and couldn't meet Puck's betrayed eyes.

"Puck hot for another guy... yeah... that's a good one alright... next you'll be telling me you're dating Santana..."

Kurt couldn't help the shudder of distaste and slight fear at the prospect which caused Mercedes to break out laughing again and for Puck to snort and chip in for the first time,

"Trust me Kurt... the girl's a vagina with teeth. Do _not _go there!"

Mercedes sent a questioning glance at the jock who simply replied,

"Hey... I'm Puckzilla!"

Rolling here eyes, Mercedes sobered up and turned back to Kurt.

"So why is '_Puckzilla_' here?..." she asked refusing to be fobbed off, "... oh and that's the second time today you've kept something from me girlfriend so spill."

Kurt chanced a look at Noah asking with his eyes whether he could explain to the girl.

"It might help..." he offered in support.

"This is dangerous Kurt...", the unspoken warning being that the more people who knew the more likely it was that the secret would be blown wide open by accident.

"I know..."

Mercedes by this time was standing with her arms crossed as she huffed,

"Tell me what's going on or I swear to God I will tie-dye your entire wardrobe..."

Kurt's eyes widened perceptibly at the threat and at the thought of his entire autumn collection being ruined by the girl.

"I came to Kurt for someone to talk to."

Puck's steady voice broke the silence and Mercedes just gaped at the boy.

"You... you came to _Kurt_... hold on why the Hell are you calling him Kurt?"

Both Kurt and Noah rolled their eyes at the girl's inability to stay on track. Kurt decided to pick up this particular thread and snipped it quite handily,

"He calls me Kurt because it's my name and because I got sick of being called 'Dude'."

"Alright...", said the girl, clearly not alright but willing to move on for the moment, "... leaving that weirdness aside. What could you and Kurt possibly talk about?"

Kurt didn't know why but the girl's scathing tone riled him up slightly and he felt the need to come to the defence of the jock.

"Back off 'cedes... let him explain without you jumping down his throat every five seconds."

Both Puck and Mercedes looked at Kurt incredulously as he stood there defiantly staring down his friend. Reluctantly Mercedes conceded the point before replying to Puck,

"You're right Kurt, I was rude and I apologise."

Puck just tilted his head in acknowledgement before he completed his reply to the earlier question.

"I've uh... some things... that is to say... _ah crap_...", running his hand through his mohawk in frustration Puck went all in, "... Quinn's baby isn't Finn's... it's _mine_."

_'Finally... something that will shut Aretha up...'_

If Kurt's eyes could have gotten any wider they'd probably have fallen out of their sockets and rolled across the floor.

Mercedes for her part just staggered over to the couch before slumping down heavily. It was a good thirty seconds before she recovered enough to say anything further,

"So... so you... you decided to talk to Kurt about it? I don't understand...",

Kurt decided to throw the girl a bone,

"It was my decision actually. I thought Noah looked like he needed a friend and I offered to listen."

Mercedes just shook her head in disbelief at the brunette,

"You... you need to get your head checked out... this is Puck... the same Puck that slushied you not three days ago ruining your new scarf..."

"I uh... I'd like to say sorry for that Kurt..."

Mercedes just glared at the jock, however Puck's eyes were fixed solely on the little soprano.

Smiling gently and nodding, Kurt replied,

"Apology accepted... just don't do it again..."

"I won't... Scout's Honour...", he said making the hand movement and smirking.

From her seat on the couch Mercedes just groaned before face-palming,

"Why Kurt?... this was just supposed to be Movie Night... Why did you have to try to turn my brain to swiss-cheese?"

Kurt looked truly apologetic as he sat down beside the girl and patted her arm in sympathy.

"I'm sorry 'cedes... everything just happened so fast and I forgot about Movie Night and you were almost here and..."

Puck couldn't listen to the apology anymore as he interjected,

"Jeez Kurt... take a breath before you pass out will ya?"

Mercedes chuckled at the look on Kurt's face as he growled at the jock playfully.

_'A playful Kurt and Puck... I must have gone insane...'_

Sitting up and looking at Puck, Mercedes addressed the boy,

"If you say you got Quinn pregnant, how come she says Finn's the baby-daddy?"

Puck sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting his head flop back onto the pillow. Answering the air and not looking directly at the girl he spoke,

"Cos she thinks she'd be better off if Finn were the baby-daddy. She won't let me have anything to do with my own kid."

Mercedes actually sounded like she cared when she offered her condolences,

"That's... that's harsh Puck... but... I think I would have done the same."

Puck tensing on the bed and Kurt's warning glare did not deter the girl from continuing her thought,

"You're not exactly Daddy material Puck. Finn... Finn's a sweet, kind, gently boy who just radiates 'wholesome'."

The honest assessment speared Puck through the heart but he could offer no argument.

"He's going to change though aren't you Noah?"

Mercedes just raised an eyebrow at the soprano's continued use of the jock's first name.

"That's the plan at least...", concurred Puck though he didn't sound hopeful, "... I uh... I know we haven't been the best of friends Aretha but I'd... I'd appreciate it if you could keep the whole baby-daddy thing to yourself?"

Mercedes knew she'd been entrusted with a major secret; something she could use to ruin the boy currently lying prostrate on Kurt's bed; should she truly wish to. She appreciated just how much Puck had to lose. He may have been an asshole most of the time but this was Puck's baby they were talking about, no way was she going to use that against him.

"Your secret's safe with me...", she assured the half-back.

"Thanks Aretha...", he almost whispered as the relief overtook him.

"Thanks 'cedes...", whispered Kurt as he hugged the girl.

While in the embrace she took the time to check on her friend.

"You're really OK with... with this? This... I don't even know what this is...", she chuckled.

"Neither do I yet but yeah 'cedes... I think I am."

"OK then."

Backing out of the embrace Mercedes cleared her throat before laying out a warning for the now lightly dozing jock.

"Just so we're clear, Quinn is still my friend. And Kurt is my boy. If this is some twisted plan to upset either of them, I will twist your balls off and serve them to you for lunch. We clear white-boy?"

Said white-boy was even more pale skinned than usual as he cracked an eye and nodded at the girl.

_'Note to self - never make Aretha angry...'_

Pushing herself up off the couch, Mercedes crossed back to the foot of the stairs to retrieve the bag she'd abandoned upon first laying eyes on Puck.

"OK... we're going old skool tonight Kurt..."

The soprano perked up and clapped his hands in excitement as he practically squirmed on the couch,

"_Oh_... let me guess... let me guess... is it from the 80's?"

"Nope...", said the girl fanning herself with the cover without letting the soprano see it properly.

"Is it a chick flick?"

"Nope..."

"Uh... does it have hot guys in it?"

Mercedes just looked exasperated before answering,

"Duh... of course it does..."

From his position lying on the bed Puck just groaned.

"Nobody asked you _Noah_...", she said revelling in the flinch she evoked from the jock.

Puck pushed himself up to sit with his back propped against the headboard before he corrected the girl,

"It's still Puck to you Jones...", before grumbling about too many people taking liberties, "... Kurt can call me by my name and so can his Dad... cos well, honestly his scares the shit out of me... but that's where I draw the line. I still have a rep to think about you know..."

Raising her hands up in mock defeat Mercedes conceded,

"Alright already, Puck it is then... jeez no need to get all whiny about it."

Puck just glared at the girl who glared right back, before both gave up as Kurt giggled at them.

"Anyway... the movie is not from the 80s, it's not a chick flick and it has hot guys...", she glared at Puck as he snorted, "... it has hot guys in it."

"OK... hot guys... Adam Garcia?... _Oooh_... is it Coyote Ugly?"

Though the expression on her face suggested she actually wished it were Mercedes shook her head in the negative.

"Not Adam Garcia... Tyrese Gibson? Zac Efron?"

"Oh puleez... Zac Efron is not hot! He's like twelve and all mushy..."

Though Kurt looked like he wanted to argue he let it pass in favour of another guess before he could though Mercedes decided to offer another clue,

"Think old skool hot guy remember..."

"Ah... we must be talking Richard Gere... or... Brad?"

Mercedes squee'd as she held out the box to Kurt who snatched it from the girl before gracing her with a look of awe.

"Fight Club... mmmmm topless sweaty Brad Pitt... girl you certainly know how to push my buttons... is there anything sexier?..."

The pair giggled and drooled over the picture on the box as Puck spoke up,

"Oh please... Brad Pitt is like totally old and his body isn't nearly as hot as you're making out."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at the boy before challenging him,

"Name one person then with a better body than my Brad, I dare you..."

Mercedes seconded the challenge and fist bumped Kurt clearly thinking that the argument was as good as over.

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Puck planted his feet on the floor. Without a word to either of his challengers, he took a grip of his tee and peeled it off over his head.

The silence was deafening as Puck looked from Mercedes slackjawed face to Kurt's equally stunned expression and back again. Deciding he could have some fun with this he flexed his pecks and was rewarded for his efforts by a squeak from the now red faced Kurt.

"Alright white-boy, put the nipples away...", said Mercedes trying to cover for her lustful staring a moment before.

Kurt meanwhile had simply sunk his head into his hands and could be heard murmuring that it wasn't fair. Slipping his shirt back on again Puck asked,

"What's not fair Kurt?"

The brunette raised his head, peeking from between his fingers before replying,

"All the hot bodied guys I know are straight as an arrow..."

As if realising what he'd just admitted to Kurt groaned before fleeing to the bathroom for a moment, the sound of Puck's chuckling ringing in his ears.

Mercedes crossed to the DVD player and popped in the disc before settling on the end of the couch, Puck dimmed the lights before moving to sit in the middle of the couch where he could stretch out his legs in his preferred position.

Just as the titles began to run, the light from the bathroom was extinguished plunging the room into darkness only illuminated by the colours on the TV screen.

A moment later Kurt padded back into the room clearly having splashed his face with cold water. Without a word he took up position on the couch next to Puck and got comfortable.

* * *

Though the movie was entertaining and the story compelling each of the three observers spent portions of the movie wrapped in their own thoughts.

Kurt had tried concentrating but one part of his earlier conversation with the jock sitting beside him continued to bother him.

Finn.

Kurt had harboured feelings for the Quarterback for a while now, and while he'd always known in his heart that he'd probably never get the chance to be with the boy, tonight's revelation that Puck had been, at least in a minor way, had hurt him.

Intellectually he knew that there was really nothing to be feeling hurt about. Finn was straight. Always had been and always would be. His own best friend had confirmed that tonight.

_'Maybe Noah isn't the only one that needs to change'_

Maybe it was time to start to consider alternatives. He'd spent so long pining after the tall boy that he'd foregone any other possibility for love. It was a pipe dream though, a fantasy where the Quarterback would declare that Kurt was the one person in all the world that could make him happy. The thought of their running away together to live in New York had fuelled many a daydream. Maybe however, it was time to take off the blinkers and look at the rest of the world. Maybe there was someone better than Finn even?

By the time that Brad Pitt and Edward Norton's characters had had their final showdown Kurt had decided.

No more Finn lusting. There was a whole population of hot guys out there that could want him, that would want him. Thinking about the events of the evening, about the changes he'd seen in Noah in just a few short hours and about the boy beneath the bully, he realised there was capacity in everyone for change.

If Noah Puckerman can change for the better, so can Kurt Hummel.

Shifting on the couch, Kurt's shoulder brushed against Noah. Expecting that the larger boy would flinch away, Kurt was shocked when the boy just glanced at him before throwing an arm over the back of the couch, giving the brunette all the access he wanted to lean against him.

Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kurt leaned his head against Noah's side as he watched the climax to the movie. Leaning against the jock Kurt couldn't help but feel the heat radiating from the other boy and the very solid feeling of his muscular torso.

Feeling a blush overtaking him for his suddenly lustful thoughts, Kurt stared fixedly at the screen.

_'I did not just have lustful thoughts for Puck... I... I just didn't...'_

* * *

Mercedes had picked tonight's movie not for it's fight scenes, not for the action or the sweaty bodies but simply because she knew that Brad Pitt topless was one of Kurt's favourite things.

_'Besides Puck does have better abs than Tyler Durden'_

The sudden thought caused the girl to start slightly and to brush against Puck's arm. She'd expected him to flinch away from her and was stunned when he just threw his arm over the back of the couch to get it out of the way.

The boy beside her had proven himself to be a complete enigma in the past few hours. Every preconception she'd had, everything she'd thought she'd known about the half-back had been brought into question.

Yes, the boy had clearly exercised poor judgement with the whole mess with Quinn, but he seemed to be determined to do his best to make sure things worked out OK. She had to give him some credit for that.

She worried about Kurt however, her friend had always been so quick to offer assistance to someone who looked like they needed it. More often than not it resulted in him being hurt in some way. She hoped that his trusting Puck didn't end up the same way. She really didn't want to have to castrate the boy.

There was going to be such a fallout if Finn ever found out he wasn't the baby-daddy. Logically Mercedes couldn't see any way that the pretense could last more than a little while. Eventually someone, somewhere would slip up and it'd all go to Hell in a handbasket. She just prayed that Kurt didn't get caught in the crossfire.

She shifted slightly as the arm of the couch dug painfully into her side. A few seconds of wiggling later and Puck just hissed at her,

"Lean against me if it helps, just stop wiggling already."

The invitation brought the girl up short as the memory of the sight of his hard chest flooded back and her cheeks flushed.

_'What the Hell...'_, she thought as she snuggled up to his side to lean on him, feeling the muscles of the hard torso beneath her shift to accommodate the extra pressure.

Despite all his flaws Puck was definitely H-O-T.

Who knows, maybe, just maybe if his new personality turned out to be permanent she might make a play for the boy herself.

* * *

Despite enjoying the movie, Puck's mind was elsewhere for the most part and he was oblivious to the calculating glances and the lustful thoughts of the two people alongside him.

The time in the dark gave him opportunity to consider his options going forward. His discussion with the brunette earlier had given him a starting point, but if he wanted to get Quinn to trust his judgement he was going to have to show her that he was a different man.

_'What can I do to make Quinn want my help?'_

He supposed there was nothing he could do to _make_ the girl want his help, all he could do was make sure he was best placed for when she needed his help. Cos she would eventually. It was already a certainty that Finn would figure out at some point that he wasn't the Father of Quinn's baby.

Honestly Puck didn't understand why the Quarterback hadn't already figured it out. Finn could be a little dense sometimes sure, but the past week's actions had taken things to a whole new level. Eventually the shit would hit the fan and Finn would leave Quinn high and dry. And then Quinn would _need_ him.

All he could do in the meantime was make sure that he was the kind of person she would accept help from. And that meant being a better person. So he'd start with being friendly with both Kurt and Aretha, that had to count for something, right?

During the film he'd felt both Kurt and Aretha shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He had no idea what made him want to do it but he'd offered himself as a human pillow and they had both accepted.

He didn't mind really, the couch though fashionable looking was damn uncomfortable so it was hardly unexpected. Besides if he wanted to build a friendship with either of the pair he'd have to get used to these chick flick moments he supposed.

* * *

Just as the end credits rolled, all three occupants were startled from their respective thoughts by Burt's voice from the top of the stairs,

"Kurt... it's 11.30, it's time your friends said goodnight."

Clearing his throat and sitting up on the couch as if he'd been caught making out with Noah rather than just leaning his head on his shoulder, Kurt hurriedly called back up to his Dad,

"OK Dad. Just give us a few minutes."

The sound of the door closing was all the indication that the trio got that the Hummel patriarch had given them the requested time.

Standing from the couch, Puck stretched his arms above his head groaning as his shoulders popped and his tee rode up slightly. A squeak from the couch beside him caused him to look at Kurt who was staring fixedly at the coffee table with red cheeks. Glancing to Aretha hoping for an explanation all he saw was a grin on the face of the black girl as she looked at the soprano.

_'Ah who cares...'_

Mercedes seeing a chance to get closer to the jock decided to speak up,

"Uh... Puck do you need a ride?"

Smiling gratefully at the girl Puck nodded,

"That would be great. Thanks Aretha."

Turning to retrieve his sneakers, Puck saw Kurt send a glare to Aretha and an unspoken conversation appeared to be taking place between the pair.

Slipping his footwear back on he stood waiting before clearing his throat in impatience. Mercedes glanced at Puck for a second before speaking to Kurt,

"I'll see you before first period?"

Kurt just nodded at the girl and she turned without further preamble towards the stairs, calling over her shoulder,

"Laterz Gleeks..."

Puck held back from leaving suddenly feeling self-conscious. He'd been in a bubble for the past few hours and the problems of the real world had been held at bay. Now though real life beckoned again and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I uh... I just wanted to say thanks Kurt... for... listening and shit..."

The brunette looked at him before ducking his head and mumbling a tinge of sadness to his voice,

"You're welcome Noah."

_'I'm almost sad you won't need me to listen again...'_

"Uh... I, was wondering... can we... I mean... talk again... if I need to?.."

Puck watched as the brunette visibly perked up before he schooled his features,

"Sure... if you need to... you know where to find me."

The relieved smile on the jock's face sent an unexpected jolt of satisfaction through the soprano as the boy replied,

"Cool... give me your cell."

Kurt just stared at the jock a moment in incomprehension before the segue registered. Fishing into his pocket he withdrew his cell passing it to the jock.

Puck flicked open the gadget before punching in his own number and storing it in the brunette's phone book. A quick call to his own cell ensured he could save Kurt's number in there too.

Handing back the cell to the brunette Kurt shuffled his feet before speaking,

"Thanks again Kurt...y'know you're actually a pretty cool guy. Wish I'd figured that out in Grade School and I wouldn't have picked on you."

Curiosity burned within Kurt and he asked a question he had always wanted to know the answer to,

"Why did you pick on me? There were hundreds of kids... why me?"

The question seemed to catch Noah off guard and a slight colouring tinged his cheeks as he mumbled a reply,

"You were an easy target and I realised you couldn't run fast in three inch heels."

Kurt blushed as he remembered those shoes. They were some of his favourites, a present from his seventh birthday. He still had them, locked in a chest in his closet. They no longer fit anymore of course but they had sentimental value. His Mom bought him those shoes.

An impatient Mercedes chose that moment to hurry things along,

"C'mon Puck... I've got places to be..."

Smirking at the aggravated girl's tone, Puck looked down into Kurt's face before offering a soft goodnight and heading up the stairs,

"Bye Kurt."

The door had closed at the top of the steps before Kurt had shaken himself from his stupor.

"Bye Noah."

_'I did not just stare after Noah's ass going up the stairs... I just didn't...'_

* * *

**A/N: Awww its all so sweet and lovely.**

**Thanks to all the reviews and to the one reviewer who commented on the drastic change in Quinn's personality – I'm glad you noticed.**

**I had major concerns that I'd simply be covering the same ground again with this story as with my last. I think though I've been able to keep things separate pretty well for the most part. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapters.**

**I think I'm finally getting the hang of the negative reviews. I got one today for WYW saying that the scene with Glorious Red was completely wrong and that the person would stop reading as the story was now a joke. **

**I discovered a lovely little feature called "Delete anonymous reviews". I must say it made me feel a whole lot better. LOL**

**XD**

**Chapter 4 – Jack, Jeff and Jess**

* * *

The journey from Kurt's to Puck's took a little over fifteen minutes. The conversation between the pair of 'non-friends' was stilted and uncomfortable as neither knew exactly what the boundaries of their new relationship were.

So both had settled instead for simply listening to the radio,

"_This is Doctor Fraser Plane on KACL 780 Talk Radio... and on the line we have Jeb... now Jeb I understand you've been having lustful feelings for your Aunt Mildred..."_

"_Hi Dr Plane... yeah... I've been done going and having wrong thoughts about my Aunt Millie..."_

Nobody objected when Mercedes flipped the channel finding a Tupac marathon on a rival station.

Pulling a sharp left at the intersection, Mercedes brought her small car to a halt outside a run down condo building in one of the less desirable areas of town. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Puck hopped from the car and closed the door.

Leaning in the window he took the opportunity to thank the girl,

"Thanks for the lift sweetcheeks."

Expecting a fiery retort for the use of the moniker, Puck was surprised when the girl just blushed and mumbled a reply.

"Uh... no problem... will I... will I see you in school?"

Puck just looked at the girl strangely, as if she had gone crazy before answering,

"Uh... yeah, where else would you see me?"

"Oh... yeah right... well, maybe we could work on our projects for Glee or something?"

Puck considered the invitation before deciding he could probably use the help. Solo's were _so _not his thing. Nodding he replied,

"Yeah... yeah that'd be good..."

The girl looked pleased by his acceptance and he nodded to her before wishing her a goodnight,

"Night Puck, see you at school..."

The small car peeled away from the curb and round the intersection a few seconds later leaving Puck standing on the sidewalk,

_'Weird... but then everything today's been weird...'_

Heaving a sigh, Puck fished in his bag for his keys before slinging the bag over his shoulder and climbing the stairs to the first floor and the door to 'home'.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Puck first became aware of the sound of the blaring TV and the distinct tang of tobacco in the air. Wrinkling his nose he grimaced,

_'I hate the smell of tobacco...'_

Trying not to be noticed, Puck leaned his book bag against the wall and crept towards the open door to the living room. Just as he was about to make a dash past the opening and towards his room he was caught.

"Hey shitface..."

_'Great... Jeff... what an ass clown...'_

Gritting his teeth, Puck schooled his expression before crossing the threshold and entering the living room. Looking at all the empties scattered about Puck realised today was a pretty bad day for drinking in the Puckerman household.

His Mom was stretched out along the length of one of the sofas, propped up on an arm with a lit cigarette dangling from her mouth and a glass of bourbon in her hand. Her latest boyfriend, Jeff was sitting in the large chair that had once belonged to his Dad, an almost empty bottle of Jack in his hands and a cheroot in his mouth which he was chewing on robotically.

"Ma... Jeff..."

_'Just keep them civil for a few minutes and you can leave...'_

Puck was well schooled at handling his Mom's wild mood swings when she'd been on an extended bender. The woman's once chestnut hair had been bleached blonde and looked brittle in the harsh glow of the TV screen which was showing a re-run of an old western. Puck recognised Burt Lancaster for a moment before the picture changed to a bunch of guys on horseback.

"School was done hours ago boy... where you been at?"

Jeff's voice grated on Puck, his Southern drawl so out of place in Western Ohio. Jeff before he'd become a deadbeat alcoholic had been a trucker, the man was huge, like 6'4'' and had arms that could have wrapped around a grizzly. His face wasn't pretty, the man had been in about twenty too many bar fights for that to be the case. Still he had cash to burn and his Mom always managed to find someone who could buy her drinks.

"Out...", he replied with a hint of dismissiveness in his tone.

"Ma... hey Ma...", his Mom was on the verge of passing out and Puck was starting to suspect that whatever was inside that roll-up wasn't just normal tobacco, "... Jesus Ma..."

"Don't sass me in front of your Mother boy..."

"I wasn't talking to you ass clown..."

Puck turned his back on the larger man before speaking to the woman who had now raised her eyes from the bottom of the glass to look at her son. Jeff sat in his chair and looked furious at the backchat from the younger boy.

"Ma... why do you waste your time with these _losers_?"

Kneeling down to eye level he checked the woman for injuries as she had a habit of picking up cuts and scrapes that she'd be too drunk to fix and would end up infected. The woman's slurring voice pierced his heart.

"Noah... my boy Noah... you don' know what you talkin' 'bout..."

"Yes I do Ma... these guys are no good for you...", checking the woman's head and neck he was relieved to see no new cuts and bruises, at least none that he could find via his visual inspection.

The first indication Puck had that anything was wrong was the widening of his Mom's eyes a split second before the now empty bottle of Jack made contact with the back of his head.

Grunting and already on his knees, Puck had nowhere to go but down, landing face down on the carpet.

_'What...'_

Attempting to push himself back to his knees Puck felt the impact of a steel-toed boot connecting with this side and his breath escaped him in an explosive burst.

Puck was vaguely aware of his Mom's hysterical crying but his head was so fuzzy right now. Another blow landed on his already injured ribs and he heard someone cry out in pain.

_'Oh... that was me...'_, he thought absently.

"Jeff please... he's just a boy... don't..."

The meaty smack of flesh on flesh followed by the cessation of any pleading from his Mom left no doubt for Puck what had just happened. He could now hear the ragged breathing and the quiet sobbing of the woman who was now huddled at the far end of the couch.

"Call me an ass clown will ya punk? I'll rough you up good boy..."

Fists rained down on the now prone jock as he tucked himself into a foetal position to protect himself as best he could. He knew in a straight fight he could have held his own against Jeff but having been sucker-punched he'd have no chance now.

After an indeterminate period of time the blows stopped raining down and Puck allowed his tense muscles to relax. His mind was foggy and he could hear his Mom's voice speaking softly, trying to talk down the enraged man who was breathing heavily through his flared nostrils.

"Jeff baby... he's learned his place... just leave him... here have another bottle... that's it..."

Realising his Mom had bought him the time he needed and despite his ribs protesting the action, Puck sprang past the larger man and out the living room door, grabbing his bag on the way.

Now that he was standing upright again, Puck could feel something warm and sticky running down the back of his neck. Reaching a hand up he was shocked to discover when he brought it to in front of his face that it was covered in blood.

_'Shit...'_

Puck had been in enough fights in his life however to know that cuts to the head bled a lot and it wasn't necessarily as bad as it appeared. What concerned him more though was the greying out of his vision around the edges.

Stumbling into his room, Puck grabbed a hold-all from his closet and stuffed it full of the first clothes he could find. He was vaguely aware of another argument developing in the living room and the sound of smashing glass.

Strapping the bag across his back, Puck crossed to his bedroom window. Snapping open the lock he lifted the heavy frame into place. Slipping out and onto the small ledge, he wobbled precariously for a moment before with a burst of movement, he hooked his hands on the frame of the window and hauled himself up onto the flat roof.

This part of the roof was only accessible by the building super and it had for the past few years been a welcome refuge for Puck. It was somewhere he could go where he'd be close enough to home to make it look like he was there, but far enough away that his troubles couldn't get him. Settling himself against the AC Unit with a groan, Puck fished in his pocket for his cell.

Scrolling through his address book Puck didn't even consider who to phone, he'd done it so many times in the past.

"Hello?...", the voice on the other end of the line caused the adrenaline in Puck's system to burn out somewhat,

"Hey Finn dude..."

"Hey Puck, what's up?"

He'd been through this conversation so many times with the Quarterback that they'd refined their technique to an art,

"Ma's got a new boyfriend..."

"Come on over dude, you know where the couch is... hold on...",

Puck could hear the phone being muffled before an exchange of voices on the other end of the line,

"Hey dude you still there?..." asked Finn.

"Yeah... who was that?" Puck asked dreading the answer.

"Oh just Quinn..."

Puck didn't care that his voice sounded panicked or rushed and not at all badass,

"Oh don't worry then. Wouldn't want to interrupt... see ya at school... bye..."

The phone had been disconnected before Finn could utter a single syllable.

_'Fucking great...'_

Puck leant his head back against the AC and considered his options.

_'My truck is still at school...Santana?... Nah she has three little bro's already and her house is smaller than mine... Karofsky?... he snores like a bear... Mike and Matt I barely know...'_

There was realistically only one place he could go for help as he scrolled through his missed calls to find the number.

"Uh... hey Kurt..."

* * *

After Mercedes and Puck had left, Kurt had plowed on with his evening routine. Putting on Gaga he danced along to the rhythm as he shimmied out of his skinny black jeans and sang along with the chorus,

"_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance"_

Switching on the faucet, Kurt threw in some scented bath salts before dancing back out to the bedroom.

"_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright..."_

Kurt's singing voice was muffled by the fabric as he grabbed his shirt by the collar and drew it off of his body in a fluid motion, folding it and laying it on his bed for the laundry.

A quick pirouette and he was dancing his way back into the bathroom to stop filling up the now three quarter's full tub.

Kurt was just about to step into the tub when his cell started to vibrate on the counter by the sink.

Huffing and wondering who could possibly be calling him at ten past midnight, Kurt checked the Call ID and saw the name "Stud" flashing up.

"What the hell?"...

Flipping the cell open his confusion was cleared up a moment later.

"Uh... hey Kurt..."

_'Noah?... of course he'd pick Stud for his cell name...'_

"Uh... hey yourself... you do know you just left right?"

Kurt settled himself against the side of the tub looking wistfully at the tendrils of steam coming off the surface.

"Yeah... uh listen... I kinda... there was an argument at home and I had to leave... Finn is with Quinn right now and I... well I don't have anyone else to call..."

The brunette listened to the downtrodden tone of voice on the boy and the plea for assistance was unmistakeable.

Sighing Kurt pulled the plug on the tub, letting the water drain away,

_'I was looking forward to that too...'_

"Where are you?", asked Kurt nodding as he memorised Noah's address for the SatNav, "... Stay put Noah, I'm on my way."

* * *

As the black Navigator turned the final corner Puck looked down on it from his perch high on the roof. Stumbling over to the drainpipe he unsteadily shimmied himself down to a reasonable height before letting go and falling, landing in the shrubbery with a pained 'oomph'.

* * *

As Kurt turned the last corner and his SatNav announced that he'd reached his destination, Kurt peered into the gloom trying to spot some glimpse of the jock he was here to pick up.

His eyes were drawn to some movement beside a second floor window before he realised with alarm that it was a person, hanging precariously from the drainpipe and making a half-assed attempt to shimmy down it.

Kurt's heart lodged in his throat as the body let go of the drainpipe at least twelve feet from the ground and plummeted to land in some shrubs, a plume of disturbed soil the evidence of the heavy impact.

Hurriedly unbuckling his seatbelt, Kurt hopped from the Navigator and over to see if he could help the person who had still to emerge.

* * *

Puck was lying on something sharp. Something sharp that was pressing awkwardly onto one of his already damaged ribs.

A pained gasp escaped him as he tried to move and found his breath was still to return.

He was just about to make a second attempt when a worried face loomed into view above him. Squinting against the street lamp back lighting the person Puck was relieved to see it was Kurt and smiled.

The look of shock and then concern on the brunette's face however caused Puck to think that maybe his look didn't lend itself to nonchalance right now.

"Hey...", he rasped his breath finally starting to come back to him.

"Noah... my God, are you OK?"

The jock just stared up at the boy not truly comprehending the question as he took in his attire,

"Dude... what are you wearing?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes before he took the half-back's outstretched hand and helped him unsteadily to his feet.

"I was in a hurry Noah... don't test me..."

Puck however was trying valiantly to stop the world from spinning as he tried to keep his balance. Taking a step and stumbling, he was surprised to find a surprisingly firm crutch taking up position on his left side.

"Noah... I think you might have a concussion... and, _oh God_, is that blood?"

Puck didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay on his feet. His head was pounding and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital Noah..."

The jock's reaction was explosive,

"_No._... No hospitals. I'll be OK. Few band-aids and some aspirin... good as new..."

Kurt didn't know what Puck had against hospitals but it was clearly something he was definite about. Deciding that it'd simply be easier to concede at this point Kurt helped the boy towards the parked Navigator,

"Don't you _dare_ get blood on my upholstery... I just had my baby detailed."

Kurt left Puck leaning against the hood as he opened the passenger side door.

Taking Kurt's warning to heart, Puck slipped off his tee, pressing it to the wound on the back of his head and wincing at the resultant sharp stab of pain.

"OK... Noah...", Kurt's voice died as he turned to look at the other boy.

Large red welts which were almost certain to become bruises littered the jock's torso and two of his ribs on his right side were purpling up suggesting internal bleeding. Guiding the dazed half-back into his seat Kurt became more concerned when Noah's eyes closed for a moment before he blinked owlishly.

_'I don't care what he has against hospitals... he needs to see a Doctor...'_

Closing the passenger side door, Kurt hurried round to the driver's side and hopped up. Slamming the car into drive, he peeled away from the curb at speed, fear and concern coursing through him in equal measures for the now silent jock.

* * *

The Navigator screeched to a halt in the almost deserted incoming area of Lima General Hospital. Quickly hopping from the car, Kurt left Noah slumped silently in the passenger seat and ran inside.

Within moments, two orderlies and a gurney were being wheeled out and a protesting Noah was being loaded on. The accusation on Noah's face cut Kurt as he pointed at him,

"I trusted you... no hosp'tals..."

"I will not have you dripping blood all over my white carpet...", he defended though it sounded hollow to his own ears.

_'I was scared Noah...'_

The nurse had just jabbed something into Puck's arm and he did not appreciate it,

"Yaoow... crazy needle lady... get the Hell off me..."

It was clear from the jock's listless rocking that he wanted to get up and get away. Thankfully the nurse appeared to have spotted his demeanour and had given him a shot to keep him docile as they wheeled him inside.

Following behind, Kurt was pointed in the direction of the visitor's room by the nurse as Noah was wheeled down the hallway and out of sight, bitching and moaning all the way.

Slumping down in a lumpy chair, Kurt shuffled trying to get comfortable before giving it up as a bad job. Reaching into a pocket on the fur-lined coat he was wearing over his pyjamas, Kurt retrieved his iPod, popping the earphones in and pressing play.

Sighing the brunette allowed his head to flop back to rest against the wall as he settled in to wait.

Kurt had listened to three quarters of the soundtrack to Rent by the time the same nurse from earlier had approached him.

"How is he?", he asked the blonde woman eager for news. The woman just smiled softly,

"Well apart from being a major pain in the ass...", Kurt snorted as the woman continued, "... he has a gash on the back of his head and some bruised ribs. You did the right thing bringing him in even with his fear of needles..."

"Noah has a fear of needles?", he asked the woman.

She nodded before grimacing at the memory,

"Oh yeah... no doubting that... he's been grumbling about hot nurses with needles ever since he arrived."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the thought that despite everything Noah was still trying to hit on the nurses.

"Can... I mean, can he see visitors?"

Re-assuming her professional demeanour the nurse motioned for him to follow,

"Your friend will be with us for an hour or so until the drugs wear off. After that he'll be fine to go home. His head wound was a bit nasty and needed stitches..."

Kurt looked at the woman as she stopped talking mid-flow. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should,

"What?", he asked suddenly afraid for Noah.

"Well... in order to get the stitches in we had to shave your friend's head..."

Kurt gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh that's not good..."

The nurse just smiled before replying,

"No... no it definitely didn't go down too well... your friend well he seems to think that his mohawk is the source of his badassedness?"

Kurt giggled at the nurse's impression of the jock as she parroted verbatim what he'd told the room a little while earlier.

"Oh and... can I ask you something... what's a Puckzilla?"

Kurt couldn't contain the burst of laughter as the worry of the last few minutes and hours lifted from his shoulders.

"Trust... trust me. You don't want to know...", he assured the woman and she took him at his word.

Finally coming to a stop outside a treatment room, she left Kurt to enter by himself.

"You need anything hon' just give me a shout. My name's Jess."

Looking to the nurse with sincerity he replied,

"Thanks Jess... for everything."

"You're more than welcome sweetheart... oh and I love your coat... very Zsa Zsa..."

The older blonde woman winked at Kurt before she took off down the corridor towards the nurses station.

* * *

Gripping the door knob and twisting Kurt entered the room and couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"STUPID bandages...", grumbles Puck as he swiped at the white band of fabric surrounding his head. Looking up his eyes met Kurt's and widened perceptibly.

"Dude... what are you wearing?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the repeated question before taking a look at his hurried wardrobe choice. His emerald green silk pyjamas and matching slippers were combined with an ankle length fur trimmed coat.

"What? I didn't have much time and it's cold Noah... besides you're not really any better dressed yourself..."

The jock looked down at himself and conceded that the brunette was probably right. His shirt had been taken from him, it had been completely ruined by the bloodstains anyway and he was now sitting up topless in just his jeans and socks. Added to that the white bandage turban he was currently sporting and he realised he probably looked worse off than Kurt did.

Puck smirked at Kurt before he became serious.

"Uh... thanks again Kurt... I'm... I'm really making a habit of this thanking you stuff...", he said with a wry chuckle.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

Noah looked seriously uncomfortable at the idea and tried to deflect,

"I don't want to tell you... it would totally ruin my rep..."

Kurt perched on the edge of the bed and played with the fabric of the covers as he tried guilt to get his answer,

"Friends tell friends their problems Noah..."

Puck considered the boy's statement for a moment before he conceded he couldn't disprove it.

"I guess... I've never had a friend like that before... Finn's not the kind of guy for deep meaningful conversations y'know?"

Kurt giggled at the thought of the pair discussing anything other than football and girls and silently agreed with the jock's assessment of the Quarterback.

_'Adorable yes... but about as sharp as a rubber hammer...'_

Puck's topless state had not escaped Kurt as he valiantly tried to keep his eyes fixed on the jock's face. His blush returned full pelt however when Noah caught him sneaking an appreciative glance.

Smirking the jock drawled,

"It's alright to look Hummel, just don't touch. A body this good was meant to be appreciated..."

The jock's earnest expression and the conviction of his belief resulted in Kurt just rolling his eyes at the boy. He couldn't however stop his traitorous eyes drinking in the sight, or the blush that now stained his cheekbones.

Puck just looked smug.

The moment was interrupted by the entrance of the nurse, Jess, with a hospital issue shirt she'd been able to grab from the laundry room. Handing it to Puck he winced as he slipped the material over his head and it scratched at his skin.

Kurt looked at the shirt in disgust.

"Nylon? Nylon?", the nurse shot an apologetic glance to the jock in understanding before she spoke.

"You should be well enough to go home and get some rest. Just take it easy over the next couple of days."

Puck just looked rebellious as he grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line...", offered Kurt and he and Jess chuckled at the jock's expression.

"I bet you will Zsa Zsa..."

* * *

Puck had stopped listening to the byplay as he'd started to move the moment that Jess had said he could go home.

"Come on Kurt... let's get out of here..."

Kurt shot the jock a glare and apologised to the nurse with his eyes. She simply smiled back at him before standing aside.

Side by side the pair shuffled down the hallway in the direction of the main entrance. The Navigator was exactly where they left it, the hospital not being busy at 1am on a Monday.

Each boy wearily climbed into their respective seats before Kurt pulled out of the hospital parking lot and began the journey home.

The silence stretched for several minutes before Puck's soft voice permeated the air,

"Thanks... for everything Kurt... for letting me crash too..."

Glancing at the jock out of the corner of his eye as he kept his attention on the road Kurt replied,

"It's no problem... what are friends for?"

Puck's genuine smile caused butterflies in Kurt's stomach as he replied,

"Yeah... I think I could come to like this friends thing."

The pair lapsed into silence again for a moment before Puck blurted,

"I'm not sharing a bed with you Hummel..."

Kurt snorted before replying in a snide voice,

"As if I would share a bed with you under any circumstances..."

_'Yes you would, you know you would...'_, whispered the traitorous voice in his head which Kurt quashed immediately.

Arriving outside Kurt's house, the soprano was glad that his Dad slept with earplugs in as Noah was anything but subtle as he stumbled into the house.

Finally manoeuvring to the bedroom Kurt left Noah to slump bonelessly down on to the couch.

Shucking off and hanging up his coat, Kurt went straight to his closet before he padded over to Noah holding an oversized pair of pyjamas,

"I ordered these online a while back. They came in Large instead of Small. I never did send them back. They should fit you I think."

Receiving the gift with a thankful look, Puck levered himself from the couch and stumbled into the bathroom. During the intervening few minutes Kurt busied himself getting sheets and pillows from the cupboard and making up the couch for the jock.

Hearing the door to the bathroom opening, he turned and froze, his mouth going suddenly dry.

Noah stood in the doorway to the bathroom, backlit and dressed in nothing but pyjama bottoms, with the shirt portion slung over his arm. Kurt realised with part alarm, part arousal that the pants were just a little snug on Noah and left nothing to the imagination.

Kurt blushed and averted his eyes from staring at the outline of Noah's package as a look of horror crossed his face.

_'I am not attracted to Noah... don't do this to yourself Kurt...'_

Seeing the boy's look of horror but not understanding the reason for it, Puck checked first his fly before the rest of his appearance.

"What?...", he asked before qualifying, "... the shirt was too tight across my guns."

As if to demonstrate what he meant, Puck flexed his right arm and posed for a second.

Kurt shook himself before replying without thinking,

"Nothing. It's just funny how the world never opens up and swallows you when you want it to..."

Puck just looked confused before he was distracted by a vibrating from the pocket of the jeans slung over his arm. Fishing the gadget from his pocket, he squinted at the screen trying to make out the message.

Growling, Puck set the phone down on the couch before rummaging around in the back pocket of his jeans and withdrawing a slim case.

Kurt just stared in shock as Noah opened the case and retrieved a slim pair of reading glasses which he perched on his nose. Looking to the soprano he warned,

"If you ever tell anyone I'll slushie you til your skin stays blue..."

Gulping at the definite threat that the jock would be happy to follow through on Kurt replied,

"I think I've already established I can keep your secrets Noah..."

The jock had the good grace to look abashed at the rebuke and offered an apology,

"Sorry... you're right."

Turning his attention back to the cell Puck groaned.

_'Santana... looking to sext... I'm totally not in the mood...'_

Making a decision Puck tossed the cell to Kurt who caught it with surprising dexterity.

"It's Santana. She wants to sext. You do it."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he stared at the jock in incredulity as he crawled under the sheet on the couch and closed his eyes.

"What?"

Without opening his eyes Puck replied,

"Just... tell her what you'd like her to do to your cock. It's not difficult. If you need to think of some dude doing it to you then do that if it helps. I just don't want to deal with it right now."

Kurt stared at the screen for several seconds just reading the rather racy and graphic message from the Latina Cheerio. Worrying his lip between his teeth, Kurt slowly began to tap out a response. He jumped slightly when Noah spoke again,

"Remember to spell some words wrong every once in a while. I'm not a nerd..."

Kurt nodded silently as he continued to tap, becoming strangely engrossed in the challenge. Completing his first ever sext he pressed send and looked both a mixture of proud and sick.

Looking back to Noah, he realises that in the intervening silence the jock had fallen asleep his glasses still perched on his nose.

_'He looks so cute when he's sleeping...'_

Reaching over and deftly plucking the glasses from the sleeping boy's face, Kurt returned them to their case and set them on the coffee table.

"Goodnight Noah...", he whispered before padding over to his own bed and slipping under the sheets.

* * *

Before Kurt could fall asleep the cell which he'd placed by his bedside vibrated again, most likely with a response from Santana.

Sighing and rolling over, Kurt plucked up the cell before reading the message,

"_Puck you dirrrty boy... we've talked about that already... if you want to do it you can... what's gotten into you? You're so naughty tonight..."_

_'Crap... Noah is going to kill me...' _, thought Kurt.

Deciding however that Noah had given him a challenge Kurt approached the exercise clinically, remembering to try to phrase things in a 'Puck' kind of way. Imagining that he was playing the part of Puck and that Santana was Tyler Durden, the brunette let himself get engrossed in the roleplay as he tapped out a response.

Sending off his reply it was barely a minute later when the girl's response came back. Picturing the scene in his head, Noah could feel himself getting aroused. Cupping his erection through the material of his pyjamas he pictured Tyler on his knees as the text had suggested and a gasp escaped his lips as he squeezed his length.

Picturing the head bobbing up and down on his cock Kurt squeaked and dropped the phone as the head of Tyler morphed into the head of Puck.

_'Oh holy crap no...'_

The sound of the cell bouncing off the bed frame caused Puck to snort and to wake from his still light slumber.

Kurt seeing the boy was awake again, leant over the side of the bed, erection thankfully waning as a result of the shock, before he plucked the phone up and tossed it to the jock.

"Never ask me to do that again...", he shuddered theatrically.

The room descended into silence for a few minutes before Puck spoke,

"Kurt?"

"..."

"Kurt!"

"..."

"Hummel!"...

"Whuzzat..."

"Good you're awake...", the smug tone in his voice unmistakeable.

Grumbling Kurt replied sleepily,

"I am now jackass... my skin needs sleep to look fabulous and it's after two Noah..."

"Your skin always looks fabu... _ah shit_, maybe I got hit in the head harder than I thought..."

"You think I look fabulous...", singsonged Kurt teasingly.

This time it was Noah's turn to grumble,

"Shove it Hummel, I'm concussed."

Deciding to let the boy off with his slip Kurt asked,

"So why did you wake me if not to compliment by beautiful complexion?"

Ignoring the boy's teasing tone Puck answered honestly,

"I wanted to say thanks... for taking me in and shit..."

Realising that the jock must want to get something off his chest Kurt gave him the 'in' he needed,

"What happened tonight Noah?"

The silence stretched for long enough that Kurt suspected that the half-back had either decided not to reply or had fallen back asleep. He was just about to do the latter himself when the boy's soft voice spoke up,

"Jeff happened... my Mom's new boyfriend... complete _loser_ just like all the ones before him..."

Kurt realised the boy had only paused to collect his thoughts and held his breath afraid to interrupt.

"He... uh... he caught me off guard and from behind... I would have whipped his ass otherwise the pussy...", it was clear that Puck was still angry about the events of the evening, "... ass clown hit me from behind with an empty bottle of Jack..."

Kurt spoke up his voice pained and timid,

"I'm sorry about your home life Noah..."

Scoffing, Puck told the brunette,

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault my home life is completely fucked up. It's been that way for years anyway, I've spent about 3 months a year living at Finns since I was 10... Sometimes though, Ma's sober enough to realise that her boyfriend's a leach and she'll ditch him and the booze. For a while it's all good y'know... like it was before Dad split... But...", Kurt could have sworn the boy's voice hitched slightly, "... but before long the triplets move back in, together with another loser boyfriend and the cycle starts again..."

Kurt's own voice was tearful as he asked,

"How do you do it? How do you cope?"

Puck just sighed before answering,

"I just do. It's my life and I have to live it..."

The pair lapsed into silence again for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Where will you go tomorrow?", asked Kurt.

"Home...", replied the jock, "... by tomorrow Ma and Jeff will have drunk more and moved on. I told you, I've been here before, I know the drill..."

The silence reigned again, this time only punctuated by the sniffling coming from the bed.

"Are you crying Hummel?"

A hoarse voice replied,

"No...", though it was clear it was a lie.

Puck sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. Standing gingerly he shuffled over to perch on the side of the bed beside the silhouette of the soprano who was turned away from him.

Genuine remorse filled Puck's tone as he looked down at the shaking shoulders of the silently sobbing teen,

"I'm sorry Kurt..."

The apology broke down a barrier between silence and sound as the brunette's sobs became audible.

Sighing Puck came to a decision.

_'Always works with chicks... maybe Kurt won't be so different...'_

"Budge over..."

"What?"

"Move."

"Why?"

A frustrated growl was the brunette's only response before Puck spoke,

"Just move Hummel, stop making this harder than it has to be."

Grumbling Kurt fishtailed across to the centre of the bed. Picking up the edge of the sheet, Puck slipped under the covers and turned the smaller boy to cradle him against his chest.

Kurt didn't understand the reason why, but he felt warm and safe wrapped up against Noah's hard chest and his sobs drained away into the occasional sniffle.

"Why?", he asked, half afraid to know the answer.

"Crying annoys me...", dissembled the jock. Kurt would not be deterred however,

"But why?"

Sighing Puck framed his reply,

"Always works with chicks, figured it might work with you."

Puck didn't expect the boy to jerk and struggle in his grasp and he instinctively pulled the boy tighter against his chest as he rode out the spasms,

"Easy Kurt... settle down..."

The brunette's struggling ceased before his small voice grumbled,

"I am NOT a girl..."

Puck chuckled at the brunette for a moment before quipping,

"Yeah I know dude, I can feel your wood..."

Kurt froze before a blush overtook him and he stammered an apology to the jock.

"Relax Kurt. Time gone by I'd have hit you but Puckzilla _is_ sex, so I can hardly blame you for wanting you some..."

Kurt scoffed through his sniffles as he butted his head against the strong chest, as his arms were pinned by the jock's embrace.

"Just go to sleep Hummel... your skin is starting to look patchy."

The brunette squeaked before worming an arm free and pinching Puck _hard_.

"You take that back..."

Chuckling again and pleased to see the soprano no longer crying Puck answered,

"Ow... lil bitch... I take it back... now sleep."

Silence reigned.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. You'll have probably noticed that though this story is perhaps slightly darker in the whole alcoholic Mom thing that the developing relationship between Kurt and Puck is a little lighter and fluffier. That's entirely intentional and integral to where this story is going to go.**

**I'm struggling to comprehend that we're now at 25,000 words already, which is astounding considering I literally didn't have this idea before Monday morning. **

**I'm really starting to enjoy this writing malarkey. I hope you are enjoying the reading malarkey.**

**Finally a few responses to reviews:- **

**to Eliza - *salutes* - "Ma'am yes Ma'am..."**

**to Jhyena – ain't lust a beautiful thing?**

**to Adrianna – unless you're a dude, getting on your knees for me is a waste of time and will probably just ruin your clothing. Thanks though – XD**

**And finally to Yvette and Taylor – HEY! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you can see the distinction between NDNB and WYW. God I'm coming up with a lot of random acronyms these days! XD**

**To Calette – How do I do it? Honestly, I have no idea. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, Hell I don't even drink tea or coffee. Fanfic is my caffeine I guess. Writing stories isn't so much about plot I've found as a start point and an end point. Once I have those I just tend to ramble for a bit and things happen. It's magic!**

**Prolific doesn't cover me... certifiable does though... XD**

**To PteraWaters – I'm off to read "Texts and Insanity" now x**

**Chapter 5 – Shower Shenanigans**

* * *

"What in the nine circles of _Hell_ is going on here?"

Kurt grumbled at the noisy intrusion into his peaceful rest. It was nice and warm and soft all at the same time and he didn't want the voice to ruin things.

_'Things are perfect the way they are thank you very much'_, he thought as he felt the arms cinched tightly around his waist contract even further.

_'Wait... arms?'_

A quick check.

_'Yep arms... strong arms too...'_

"Kurt!"

The voice was back again. Couldn't it just go away? The body that the arms were attached to was wriggling and... oh... that was _nice_...

"Kurt Johannes Hummel you will wake up this instant!"

_'Johannes?... nobody uses that unless... oh shit...'_

"Dad!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open in shock as he focused on the angry face of his Dad looming at the foot of the bed. The arms around his midsection, which had initially been comforting, were now restraining him and he wriggled furiously for a few seconds before finding enough purchase to slip from the bed.

The body...

_'Puck... Noah...'_

Noah just groaned and flopped onto his back, an arm coming to rest over his eyes to shield himself from the early morning sunlight.

_'Can that boy sleep through anything?'_

Now standing beside his own bed, Kurt took in the stiff posture and crossed arms of his clearly furious Father.

_'Try nonchalance...'_

"Uh... hey Dad... is it time for breakfast already?"

The larger man didn't answer him but the warning glare sent at the brunette had him remembering times when he was little and was sent to the naughty step.

* * *

It was so nice and warm. The body in his arms was soft and pliant and responded to his touch. It was nice, it wasn't often he woke up with a chick, most times he'd skip out after his job was done. And then suddenly there was a gruff voice calling for someone called Kurt.

That much Puck was sure of.

What he wasn't sure of however was why the voice thought that this 'Kurt' person would be in his bedroom and also why his head felt like it was about to implode.

"Kurt Johannes Hummel you will wake up this instant!"

"Dad!"

_'Ow... why did voice and the body have to go and shout?'_

The body in his arms clearly wasn't listening to his internal questioning and began wriggling. He cinched the body to him tighter to keep it from disturbing his sleep. He didn't want to wake up yet. The body didn't seem to understand however and with continued effort it worked it's way from his arms.

_'Great... I'm cold now'_

Rolling onto his back Puck slung an arm over his eyes to ward away the morning sunlight

'_... wait... Hummel... Hummel...hmmm... ah god dammit...'_

Reflex kicked in as Puck sat up like some freak mummy from a Hammer Horror movie, the sheet which had previously been covering him to just below his neck slipping down to pool around his waist.

A quick wince and drawn in breath later as his ribs protested, Puck rubbed furiously at his sleep encrusted eyes.

"Kurt?", the impatience in Burt's tone was unmistakeable.

_'Shit... Burt Hummel... and I'm in bed with his son... this is not good... this is really not good...'_

"It's not what it looks like Dad. I swear. Noah's straight."

Though his eyes were still crusted and he could barely see he was able to make out Father and Son standing just a few feet apart at the bottom of the bed.

"Really? Sure doesn't look very straight when he's spooning you Kurt..."

_'Hey... I'm a badass, even if I were spooning a dude I still look straight...'_

Puck was thankfully for his own self preservation smart enough not to put voice to his thoughts. The pleading tone in Kurt's voice was something new. As long as Puck had known Kurt he'd never heard the brunette _plead_ for anything.

"He needed a place to go."

The older man just snorted as he looked between his son and his bed partner in disbelief,

"And that place just _had_ to be your bed I suppose?"

Burt realised that his tone was harsh but dammit he was angry. He thought he'd brought his son up to be better than this. This... this _Neanderthal_ wasn't nearly good enough for his Kurt.

He reminded Burt of himself at his age and he knew what boys like that were prone to do. Hell he knew what he was like and if he hadn't met his Ellie he probably would have been so much worse.

Feeling he should maybe say something, Puck cleared his throat,

"Uh... Mr H?"

Four furious eyes turned on Puck and he suddenly felt the urge to either flee or evacuate his bowels, he wasn't entirely sure which.

Burt's voice was level and calm as he spoke, but it was still able to raise the hairs on the back of the jock's neck.

"You can just stop talking, I'll deal with you in a minute. I am talking to my son now."

Puck's jaw closed with an audible click as Kurt finally had had enough of his Dad's unwarranted attitude.

"Dad look at me... _look at me_..."

The older man broke from his fixed stare he was currently sending into the eyes of the interloper and looked to his son.

"You know me. You know who I am, you know _what_ I am."

Burt cut in,

"Being gay doesn't give you the right..."

Stamping his foot and crossing his arms, Kurt raised his voice.

"I was not finished!..."

This time it was Burt's turn to snap his jaw shut with an audible click. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, Kurt modulated his tone and spoke clearly but softly,

"Would I do something like this to you right under your nose? Under your roof?...", the man looked suitably ashamed but his skin remained red with anger, "... It was hard enough telling you that I'm gay. Do you really think I'm going to start bringing random guys back to have sex with less than a week later?"

Trying to help but ultimately just being a hindrance Puck chipped in,

"But we didn't have sex!... we didn't... did we?"

By the end of his sentence his tone of voice was so high pitched it could have been mistaken for Kurt's as he hurriedly flipped up the sheet to check his current state of dress.

_'Pyjamas... thank God...'_

Sighing in relief, Puck missed the glare from Burt and the smirk from Kurt. Clearing his throat and tapping his foot Kurt waited for Burt's apology.

"I'm... I'm sorry Kurt... it... in my defence it looks really bad."

Nodding in acceptance of the truth of the statement Kurt took charge,

"Right. Now go back upstairs and get yourself some coffee. You're always cranky without your morning coffee..."

_'Cranky?..', _thought Puck with alarm, _'… if he's only cranky I hope to God I never see him angry...'_

Tuning back in Kurt was sending his Dad packing up the stairs,

"Noah and I will be up in a few minutes and I will explain."

Looking at his son for all the world like a scolded puppy and sending a final glare at the jock who was still to move from his position in the centre of the brunette's bed he climbed the basement stairs.

* * *

Kurt heaved a sigh as the basement door swung shut with a soft click. Looking now at the jock who was frozen like a statue on the bed he couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well that was... unfortunate..."

Shaking himself from his shock Puck replied with a hysterical tinge to his voice,

"Unfortunate... _unfortunate?_... Your Dad, who by the way wants to see me dead already thinks I just tapped your ass!"

The brunette's eyes widened comically before a blush overtook him at the suggestive statement.

"Get a grip Hummel...", said Puck, verging on panicked and reverting to using the boy's old moniker, "... your Dad's not going to believe a word of your denial if you keep blushing like a virgin..."

"But I am..."

Kurt clamped a hand over his traitorous mouth as his blush redoubled. Puck suddenly feeling slightly more secure just smirked before teasing the boy,

"You're a virgin Kurt? Awww... that's so sweet..."

Suddenly angry Kurt snapped at the jock,

"At least I'm not a man-whore."

The playful expression on Puck's face slipped as his cold mask of indifference slipped effortlessly back into place.

Gasping as he realised what he'd said and how hurtful it was, Kurt was immediately remorseful,

"Oh Noah... I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did. Don't deny it."

Puck's tone wasn't angry, more devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Shrugging Puck winced as his ribs again protested. Seeing the flash of pain on the boy's face Kurt's voice went from remorseful to concern,

"Are you OK? How are the ribs? Sore?"

Grimacing as he rotated his shoulder, Puck just looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, of course they're still sore... sorry, I'm just... sorry..."

"Oh for God's sake Hummel will you stop apologising already..."

The boy snapped his mouth shut to halt his rambling before mumbling,

"Sorry..."

Puck sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed with an 'oomph'.

"What time is it?", he asked without opening his eyes which had once again slipped shut.

Puck could hear Kurt shuffling about before his voice replied from over near the vanity,

"It's 7.20..."

_'Must have checked his cell...'_

The jock groaned partly at the ridiculously early hour and partly as his ribs started to throb in time with his heartbeat. He could hear Kurt shuffling again before the bed depressed beside him as the brunette perched by his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?", the compassion in the voice compelled the jock to answer honestly despite the damage it would likely do to his rep.

"Like I had my ass handed to me by a drunken gorilla..."

Kurt didn't waste time thankfully with any further apologies,

"Do you want to take a shower?..."

_'Don't think of Noah in the shower, don't think of Noah in the shower...'_

"... Jess, uh... the nurse, said you could take the bandages off in the morning."

Sighing and slowly swivelling to plant his feet on the floor, Puck replied,

"Yeah... that'd be good. Thanks Kurt."

Standing and stretching to get the feeling in his limbs again, Puck yawned and scratched his abs before staggering in the direction of the bathroom.

Puck didn't notice the slackjawed brunette staring at him in undisguised lust and awe.

* * *

_'Holy freaking shit...'_

As Puck had stood up and stretched he'd been unaware that the movement had caused the single button holding his flies shut to pop open.

The jock had yawned and scratched his abs whilst unwittingly treating the soprano to a full frontal viewing of a not so insubstantial cock as it had fallen out the front of his pyjama pants.

As Puck staggered in the direction of the bathroom, Kurt couldn't help but track the progress of the organ before it, and the jock it was attached to disappeared through the bathroom door.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Kurt involuntarily licked his lips,

_'Oh God, I need to get a grip... of me... not of it... oh God!'_

Kurt was brought out of his traitorous thoughts by the sound of running water from the bathroom followed by a panicked yelp and a heavy thump.

Jumping up in alarm, Kurt sped towards the bathroom, not considering what he would find.

Pushing open the door, Kurt peered through the steam before gasping and placing a hand over his mouth. There sitting naked under the spray and holding the back of his head was Puck.

"Noah... are you OK?", asked Kurt hoping that his breathlessness would be attributed to the rush to offer assistance rather than the lustful thoughts he'd been subjected to the past few minutes.

Groaning and checking he hadn't split open the stitches on the back of his head, Noah's eyes met Kurt's before widening in shock.

"Hummel stop perving on me and turn around for crying out loud..."

The brunette squeaked before blushing. Stammering a hurried apology, he was gone almost as quickly as he'd arrived.

* * *

Kurt had fled from the bathroom like the hounds of Hell were nipping at his heels. Leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, Kurt could clearly still hear the sound of running water broken by what he imagined was Noah's body under the spray.

_'Stop lusting after Noah... it's just like with Finn... stop it...'_

A few moments later when his breathing was back under control, Kurt could hear muttered cursing from the bathroom followed by a yell,

"God dammit!... Kurt!"

The brunette considered ignoring the plea before biting his lip and peering anxiously around the frame of the door to see Noah standing in the shower with his back to him,

"Kurt!"

Taking a breath and trying to prevent his voice from squeaking Kurt replied to the boy,

"Noah?", he asked his mouth suddenly dry.

"Kurt, oh thank God dude... I can't...", the sound of struggling met Kurt's ears, "... reach my damn stitches to clean them properly..."

The brunette's brain was operating in a fog as he replied,

"And what?"

The jock just growled before replying, a hint of neediness in his tone,

"Can you help me? Please?"

The fog that was surrounding Kurt's brain lifted as horror struck in,

_'Can I help? Shower with Noah? Can I help him? Hell no!'_

Stammering he replied,

"I... I can't..."

The jock was clearly not in the mood to be denied however as he continued to press,

"C'mon Hummel, I need to get the blood off me and I keep catching my hands on my stitches. It _hurts_ dude..."

Kurt noted absently that 'whining-Noah' was at first a novel new side to the boy. However the longer he spent with the tall jock the more the boy seemed to whine _constantly_.

Gritting his teeth and cursing his heart which felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, Kurt stepped forward keeping his eyes locked firmly on the back of the jock's head.

Reaching the shower cubicle, Kurt slid the glass door open to allow himself access before reaching past the jock to retrieve his favourite bottle of shampoo.

Squirting a small amount into the palm of his hand, Kurt spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours,

"Kneel down Noah, you're too tall."

The muscles on the jock's back rippled as he moved to settle himself on his knees with his back to the brunette.

"Thanks Kurt..."

_'Don't thank me, this is torture...'_

Taking the dollop of shampoo, Kurt worked it into a lather on the rest of the boy's scalp, smirking slightly despite his rampaging nerves when the boy groaned in appreciation.

Taking a small amount of the resultant suds, Kurt started to gently cleanse the area around the angry red wound on the back of the jock's scalp.

"Ow...", the jock winced as Kurt's gentle touch snagged one of his stitches.

"Sorry..."

The moment was quiet and the atmosphere pregnant with potential as neither boy spoke and one diligently washed the other.

Finally a breathy Kurt spoke again,

"OK... it's clear... you need to rinse now..."

Standing back up again, Noah made to move towards the jet of water,

"Thanks...", the sound of the door slamming shut interrupted his sentence, "... Kurt."

* * *

Kurt was going to pass out. His breath was coming in short pants as he leant with his back against the bathroom door.

_'Oh shit... oh shit... I... I can't... no... not again...'_

"No... I can't... it's Puck... under a different name but it's still the boy that tormented me for years... I can't... I just can't... _want_ him...", he ranted quietly to himself as he tugged at his bangs in agitation.

_'He's warmer now... funny... more human... he comforted me... I felt safe...'_

The traitorous voice in his head just wouldn't quit.

_'He's straight...', _he argued right back and thankfully the voice had no comeback._  
_

That was the crux of the matter. Lusting after Puck was just as pointless as lusting after Finn. Each were completely unattainable. No. He wouldn't do this to himself again. Not now, not ever.

_'He does look totally hot naked though and he wasn't lying, Puckzilla is huge!...'_

Ignoring his hormonal afterthought, a sense of purpose suffused the boy. Kurt was about to step away when the bathroom door opened from under him and he fell backwards.

The earth shifted as one minute Kurt was leaning and the next, strong arms caught him before he could connect with the hard tile floor. Breathing heavily in shock, Kurt looked up into the confused face of Noah. A confused Noah with water droplets winding their way down his chest and disappearing under the obscenely small towel slung around his hips.

"Woah... easy their Kurt... no need to worship at the feet of Puckzilla...", he smirked at his own joke.

Righting the boy again on his feet, Kurt tried desperately to control the blush staining his cheeks and the sudden urge to follow the path of each water droplet from the jock's neck to beneath his towel with his tongue.

Kurt mumbled a hurried thanks, before pushing past the jock and slamming the bathroom door with excessive force.

Standing in front of the sink, Kurt's knuckles were white as they gripped at the edge of the counter.

_'No... I just no... but he's so hot... ah crap... it's happened again.'_

Making sure the bathroom door was locked, Kurt started up the shower and stripped out of his pyjamas.

As he stepped under the spray he mumbled forlornly,

"At least I'm over Finn now..."

* * *

The bathroom door slammed behind Puck and he shrugged it off,

_'Must be desperate to beat the piss out of the little guy or somethin'_

Crossing to stand in front of the small vanity mirror, Puck squatted to take his first look at the 'new' Noah Puckerman. Running his hand over where his mohawk used to be the jock felt like that dude from the fairytale Samsung or some shit. The guy who lost all his strength when his hair was cut off by that bitch Delia.

_'Mohawk or no mohawk I'm still Puck... and I still rule the school...'_

Sitting himself down at the vanity, Puck manipulated his scalp this way and that trying to see if he could project any hint of a mohawk.

"Kurt must have haircare stuff about here somewhere..."

Looking through all the assembled bottles on the surface of the vanity Puck snorted,

"How many bottles of Chanel does one homo need?"

_'You shouldn't call him that...'_, his conscience reminded him.

Giving up on finding any haircare products on top, Puck took to searching the drawers, finding hairspray and skin lotion and some weird tong things that looked like a sick sex toy.

Slamming the drawer shut he moved to the next one down and tugged.

Nothing. The drawer was locked.

"Why would anyone lock a drawer in their own bedroom?", he wondered before his personality took over.

Re-opening one of the earlier drawers, Puck snatched up a hair clip he'd spotted and returned to the locked drawer.

Straightening out the clip, he inserted it into the lock. A quick twist and a thunk later and the drawer was open. Pulling it open Puck's brain shorted out.

_'Muscle magazines?... What the fuck?... Ewww... is that, like... shit... yep, that's a dildo...'_

A blush overcame Puck's features as he withdrew the sex toy from where it had obviously been locked away from discovery by the brunette's Dad. Hefting it in his hand, Puck was surprised at the weight and realised with a start that there was a switch on the base.

_'Hmmm...'_

Flicking the switch the jock yelped and almost dropped the fake phallus as it wiggled and vibrated in his hand as if trying to get away. Hurriedly switching the dildo back off again, Puck stuffed it back under the muscle magazines before slamming the drawer shut again.

_'Kurt actually uses this thing?'_

"I _so_ did not need that image in my head...", he groaned as he abandoned the vanity in favour of getting dressed; trying to ignore the fact that his cock had swollen noticeably at the thought of the brunette using the dildo.

* * *

By the time Kurt had finished in the bathroom and emerged wrapped in a towel of his own, Puck was almost completely dressed. The jock was struggling manfully to get his last sock on, with his bruised ribs causing him difficulty in bending to reach his toes.

"Y'know you look completely different without your mohawk...", commented the brunette as he padded over to sit in front of the vanity.

"Less badass you mean.", groused the jock who had now gotten his sock on and was reclined on the bed again.

Glancing at the boy in the mirror for a second before snatching up his cotton pads Kurt replied,

"No... not less badass... more, I don't know, grown up?"

"You saying I look old Hummel?"

"No. Not old, just older. Like maybe 20 or something?"

Considering the possibilities that would come with such an appearance Puck looked inordinately proud.

"Heh, maybe I should like, thank Jeff then..."

The pair shared a look that expressed how completely unlikely it was that that was ever going to happen. As Kurt raised the cotton pad to his face to begin cleansing Puck asked a question,

"Dude... what are you doing?"

Dragging the cotton over his skin Kurt replied,

"I'm cleansing, Noah."

The jock just nodded and a few seconds of silence emerged between them,

"Uh... why?"

Ditching his now used pad, Kurt lined up a second before repeating the action again,

"Because it keeps my skin blemish free."

Kurt watched as Puck nodded again as he continued with his cleansing. Finally happy with his efforts, Kurt put down the pad before picking up his Apricot Scrub. Applying some to his cheeks Kurt wasn't surprised when Noah spoke this time,

"Dude... what are you doing?"

"I'm exfoliating, Noah."

Kurt had a sense of deja vu as the jock just nodded and a few seconds of silence once again dragged out. Finished with his exfoliation Kurt picked up his moisturiser before applying some to each of his cheeks,

"Dude... what are you doing?"

Kurt growled before replying acidly,

"What are _you_ doing? I mean, apart from causing me wrinkles..."

Glaring at the boy in the mirror Kurt saw the telltale twitch of the jock's lips and realised he was being teased and he smiled himself.

_'I like playful Noah...'_

Kurt watched as Noah's face suddenly became serious and he asked his next question,

"Your Dad is going to kill me isn't he?"

Scoffing Kurt finished moisturising and moved onto applying a light foundation.

"Don't be silly. If he wants his breakfast cooked for him the most he'll do is maim you..."

The jock offered a half-hearted glare at the now giggling soprano.

"That wasn't funny Kurt..."

Still giggling, the brunette replied,

"Yes it was..."

Changing the subject from his imminent expiration, Puck asked another question,

_'Why so many questions?... I guess I want to know him better...'_

"You said cook breakfast... you cook? And you're a mechanic? Are you sure you're not a straight man just pretending?", he chuckled at the momentary look of disgust that washed over the soprano's face.

"I _love_ cock...", Kurt dead-panned causing the jock's own complexion to tinge slightly green.

Recovering himself and actually honestly curious Puck pressed for more details,

"But seriously dude, you're always like, really well dressed... what about your nails and shit?"

Kurt giggled at the jock before responding,

"My nails _and shit_ aren't anything that a manicurist can't help fix."

Applying a little blusher to his cheeks, Kurt was finally satisfied with his appearance. There was just one last thing to add. Picking up the little tube, Kurt began to run it around his mouth,

"Again with the lipgloss... What is it about the lipgloss?"

Looking at the jock in the mirror Kurt decided to get some revenge on the jock for his earlier teasing,

"You'd know if you tried it..."

"Oh Hell no... it's bad enough my mohawk's gone..."

Talking as you would to a small child Kurt waved the little stick back and forth,

"Go on Noah, you know you want to... I'll even put it on your properly... and I already told you I think you look hotter without the mohawk..."

_'Hotter?... Shit I didn't just say that...'_

Thankfully for the soprano the jock was still too worked up about the lipgloss to have noted the slip,

"Please Noah?... I gave you a place to stay..."

Kurt pouted at the jock in the same way he did his Dad when he really wanted to get his own way on something.

Growling and grumbling though he stood up and crossed the floor Puck replied,

"That was below the belt Kurt..."

Easing himself down onto the bench beside Kurt he nodded at the boy in acquiescence. Kurt squealed and clapped spastically which brought a small smile to the jock's face.

"OK... tilt your head back a bit... that's it... now hold still..."

Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Kurt concentrated on dragging the little stick smoothly around the outline of Noah's mouth.

_'I can't believe Noah Puckerman is wearing lipgloss...'_

Just as he was about to declare his work complete, Kurt watched as Noah's pink tongue darted out to trace the outline of his own lips, undoing all his good work.

"Noah!...", he whined, "... you're meant to let it dry..."

Applying a second coat, Kurt spotted the glimmer in Noah's eye a moment before his tongue attempted to lick it all off again. Using his offhand, Kurt grabbed the jock's tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ah ah ah...", he warned as he continued to apply the sticky substance.

"Buh is tsty n hgryh..."

Noah rolled his eyes as his statement was completely mangled by the grip the brunette had on his tongue.

Finally satisfied that the gloss had dried, Kurt released the boy's tongue and wiped his fingers on a paper towel.

"What did you say Noah?"

Puck adjusted to his tongue being back inside his mouth before answering,

"I said... but it's tasty and I'm hungry...".

As if to punctuate his point, the jock's stomach rumbled ominously causing the brunette to giggle.

Standing from the vanity, Kurt crossed to his closet to find an outfit to wear. Picking out a pair of skinniest skinny black jeans and a black turtleneck with a bull stitched in white. A black leather cap completed the look.

Standing with his back to the jock he called over his shoulder,

"Close your eyes, Noah..."

The jock just scoffed before replying,

"Puhleez Hummel, as if anything you have would shock me..."

_'Oh no you ditn't...'_

If there was one thing that Kurt Hummel hated, it was people trying to call his bluff. Shrugging his shoulders Kurt dropped the towel from around his waist,

"Have it your way...", as he padded over to the dresser.

Sneaking a quick glance at the jock Kurt was pleased to see he'd slapped both hands over his eyes and was now moaning theatrically,

"My eyes!"

Giggling as he slipped on some tight white underwear, Kurt spoke,

"It's safe to look now Noah..."

Just as the boy dropped his hands from his eyes with a sigh, Kurt bent at the waist to retrieve a pair of socks from the floor.

"For the love of God... Hummel... please put on some damn pants!"

Suddenly wary that the brunette's Dad would have heard his exclamation, Puck slapped a hand over his mouth before muttering,

"You're really not helping with the whole Puck is straight argument. Are you determined to make your Dad think I'm hot for guys?"

_'Am I?', _thought Kurt in concern.

"Would it be so bad?", he asked fluttering his eyelashes

"No. Not bad at all...", Kurt's face perked up, "... but I like boobs dude... and pussy..."

Pulling the turtleneck over his head and into place, Puck didn't see the boy's face fall at the pronouncement.

Drawing in a shaky breath and cursing himself for it, Kurt looked to the jock.

"Lets go get maimed shall we?"

Puck looked at the boy's suddenly shaky expression and tried to work out what he'd done wrong, before he was distracted by his stomach rumbling again.

Following the brunette up the basement stairs, Puck prepared himself to die.

* * *

**A/N: Awww poor Kurt... he has attraction to Puck but he's going to fight it. So no meaty goodness for a while yet. **

**You'll have noticed a continuing theme in my stories – Puck has a huge cock. It's just a fact – I refuse to believe differently. I did consider writing a story where he had a tiny penis and Kurt was the top but that just made a little sick come up in the back of my mouth!**

**Anyway, I finished early tonight – Woohoo! That means I can catch up on some of the sleep I don't usually get on nights where I'm up late writing for your pleasure XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I'm going to start today's A/N with a little slap on the wrist to some naughty people – you know who you are – you people who will favourite or alert my story but won't review it... naughty naughty... don't you know reviews are like oxygen to an author? I'd really like to hear from you to know what you liked to make you favourite it, so I can develop my writing. So when you're inbox goes 'ping' and you get the alert for this Chapter, and you read this little bit of text, I hope, that maybe, you'll take a little time to say hi? XD**

**I wrote the beginning scene of this Chapter rather early this morning, i.e. 5am and I actually found myself tearing up. So I hope it has the same emotional resonance for you as it did me. I'm rather proud of it.**

**I do however have to stop taking my iPod to bed with me so I can check my emails for reviews – It's really messing with my sleep patterns! XD**

**To Lemon-drops lady – Grade School is to my understanding the equivalent of Primary School – I'm British too so I took a guess and nobody corrected me! :-D**

**Chapter 6 – Breakfast with Burt**

* * *

The atmosphere in the kitchen felt as though Burt had left the icebox open on purpose just to drop the temperature.

The larger man sat at the head of the breakfast table, a large mug of coffee in his hand as he tapped the ceramic with his index finger in impatience and stared into the deep mahogany liquid, lost in thought.

Burt loved his son. He'd do anything for the little brunette and the boy was the only thing he had left in his life that gave it any meaning.

After Ellie's cancer and eventual passing, Burt had just _drifted_ for a while.

To his eternal shame he'd needed his own parents Bert and Judy, Kurt's grandparents, to step in and to take his son off of his hands for a few months while he tried to get his head back in the game.

One month had become two, and two became three by the time that he'd seriously considered ending his life. He'd grown tired of constantly battling the growing feeling that now consumed him. The realisation that to go on without what he considered to be the brightest star in the sky, his Ellie, would be both cruel and unnecessary punishment.

He'd rented a room at a seedy motel in Dayton and with the last of his ready cash, he'd bought himself a pack of razorblades, a fifth of bourbon and a large bottle of painkillers. His Mom had always been a practical woman and her teachings had always served Burt well,

"_If you're going to do something, make sure it stays done..." _

His hands had shaken as he'd sat on the edge of the motel bed by the phone. The King James Bible that had been in the dresser had been furiously ripped to shreds with one of the blades as Burt had downed the bottle of liquor, shot by shot and raged at the world.

_'Where was God when I needed him to save you Ellie? Nowhere that's where...I'll see you soon my love...'_

He'd tried to speak to his son one final time earlier that afternoon but his Mom had informed him that his Dad had taken Kurt to the swing park. She'd offered to take the number of his motel and to see that Kurt called him back when he got in but he'd stubbornly refused the offer.

_'It'll be too late by then...'_

Nobody would be there to answer the line and that would just confuse and upset the 7-year old more than if he didn't call at all. No it was better he didn't call back.

Draining the last drop of liquid from the bottle Burt had let the glass slip through his fingers, to bounce off the thin motel carpet with a hollow thud. He'd given up trying to get the safety catch off the bottle of painkillers, his hands were shaking too much to be of any use to him.

Instead he concentrated on picking up a fresh razorblade and couldn't help the ironic chuckle that escaped him as he found he was able to roll the little piece of metal between his fingers without problem.

"Guess that means this is meant to be huh?"

He didn't expect anyone to answer his question and so he jumped when a loud piercing ring broke the almost confessional silence of the motel room.

Instinct took over and Burt had snatched up the receiver, razorblade slipping from his fingers to rest beside the fifth on the carpet, before he realised who would be on the other end of the line. As he heard the small voice, so timid and unsure his heart shattered.

"Daddy?"

"..."

"Daddy?... there's nobody there Grandma..."

Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the sound of his boy's voice. He sounded so like his Mother and it caused him so much _pain_.

Burt wasn't aware of the phone being passed from Grandson to Grandmother until Judy's voice was on the line,

"Burt?... you there son? Kurt's back from the park and wants to talk to you..."

Burt's voice was scratchy as he cleared his throat and tried to focus as the booze in his system was making him woozy,

"Hey Mom...", he tried to clear his throat again but his saliva glands appeared to have dried up, "... I'm here..."

"Are you OK? You don't sound so good?"

The woman had always been too damn perceptive.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine... just a little cold I think..."

"OK then... if you're sure. Hang on, I'll put little Kurty-bear back on the line..."

Burt used the opportunity to take a deep shuddering breath and to try to stop the shaking in his hands as he was in danger of dropping the phone.

"Daddy?"

Burt smiled as he heard his son's inquisitive voice, still a little unsure if there would be a voice on the other end of the line,

"Hey buddy, how you doin'?", he asked trying to keep his voice light and cheerful despite his current mood.

Burt pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep a clear head as little Kurt babbled to him about his day,

"You went to the park huh? Did you have fun, play on the swing? Did Papabear get you ice-cream?"

The moniker had developed for his Dad, Bert when Kurt was younger and unable to separate words. No matter the attempts they'd made to make the little brunette say "Papa Bert", it would always come out "Papabear"; and so it had stuck.

"No Daddy...", giggled the 7-year old, "... you know I'm lackatactose imtobberant..."

The boy's stumbling over the complicated words caused the first genuine smile in three months to blossom on the older man's face. The little boy's next question however caused the smile to disappear and a sick heavy feeling to form in Burt's gut.

"When are you coming home Daddy?... I miss you..."

Squeezing his eyes shut to stop the onset of the tears he could feel forming in his eyes, Burt realised that his life wasn't over. He had this, this wonderful little boy, a part of his Ellie that needed him, that wanted him. He cursed himself for his own selfishness.

"I... uh... I'll be home soon buddy... I promise...", his voice cracking as the emotion of the moment overwhelmed him.

"Don't cry Daddy... don't be sad... I love you..."

The little voice shocked Burt and made him realise that yes, he was actually crying and hadn't realised it. Stemming his tears for a moment he replied to the worried little boy,

"I'm OK Kurt... and I love you too... so much... I'll be home soon 'K?"

"...'K, Daddy."

"Put Grandma on..."

Burt waited the few seconds before the phone was passed from hand to hand and his Mom was back on the line,

"Burt... Kurt says you were crying... what's going on?"

The concern in the older woman's voice caused the floodgates to open and Burt couldn't keep it in any longer. He absently heard his Mom telling his Dad to take Kurt and go play Clue for a little while and he was grateful for the woman's quick thinking.

"I... uh... I can't... I don't... I miss her so much Mom..."

Burt could hear rather than see the tears which were surely dripping down his Mom's face as she tried to comfort her heartsick son.

"We all miss Ellie sweetheart, she was... she was a wonderful woman, a wonderful Mother."

"I... I don't know if I can do this by myself..."

Judy sighed at the desperation in her son's voice,

"You were never alone Burt. You always had your Father and I... and Kurt... that little boy misses you so much... he doesn't draw anything else anymore other than pictures of you and him... you need to come home Burt."

Clearing his throat which was tightly constricted Burt replied,

"I... I need help Mom... I... the razorblades..."

Judy Hummel was nothing if not a sharp woman and she cottoned on to what her son was alluding to immediately and her tone was sharp and stern.

"Now you listen to me Burt Talbert Hummel, you have a family that loves you... a son that needs you... don't you _dare_ do what you're thinking about. I didn't raise my boy to be a coward."

The verbal slap in the face was exactly what Burt had needed for the past few months as he sheepishly nodded his head at his Mom's order.

"You're... you're right Mom... you're always right..."

"I'm getting in the car right now and I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

His Mom had come to get him that evening and he'd attended counselling sessions for over a year before he felt safe in his own skin again. The support from his parents had been quite literally a lifesaver.

When Kurt had turned 10, Bert and Judy had announced their plans to move to a retirement community in Scottsdale and it was then that Burt realised that he must have convinced his parents he was OK now. He still placed regular calls to Scottsdale twice a week to check in with his folks, his Dad complaining that his handicap wasn't getting any better on the golf course despite his best efforts and his Mom complaining that his Dad was moaning about his golf handicap all the time.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Burt watched as the two younger boys shuffled into the kitchen, Kurt moving to work the stove and Noah standing immobile in the doorway as Burt levelled his most menacing stare at the high school jock.

Burt wanted the best for his son. His son deserved the best. And he couldn't help feeling that this muscle-bound degenerate standing in front of him was _not_ the best. Not by a long shot. His son had sworn that it wasn't what it looked like, but seriously, Burt was no fool.

He hadn't woken the boys immediately upon discovering them. He'd watched the pair as they slept for a few minutes and he'd seen the gentle smile on his son's face. His suspicions about their relationship had crystallised when the brunette had wiggled in his sleep, clearly grinding back on something which made him hiss in pleasure.

The larger boy nuzzling the back of his son's neck as he slept was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

"Sit down Noah...", the instruction from the brunette was clear.

Steeling himself for the slaughter that was to come, Puck chose to sit himself at the far end of the table, as far away as possible from the enraged man who was still staring at him. Feeling supremely uncomfortable, Puck dropped his eyes to examine in detail the whirls and loops in the wood of the tabletop.

Puck started when he heard the loud clang of Kurt loading the skillet onto the stove before his high voice scolded his Dad,

"Oh, stop trying to melt Noah's brain with your mind Dad... you'll just give yourself a migraine..."

Puck mentally breathed a sigh of relief as Burt broke his stare and looked sheepish at the brunette's rebuke.

"Now... bacon, eggs, hash browns?"

Both Burt and Puck perked up at the thought, causing them to catch each other's eye and to make the brunette giggle, as they each looked away again a split second later.

"Men!", he said before turning back to the stove and lighting the gas under the skillet.

The kitchen was for the most part silent apart from the sizzle of the skillet and the humming of the brunette as he danced about in a pink chef's apron and matching hat, cracking eggs and flipping bacon.

The smells were driving Puck mad and he couldn't help the stray thought which he verbalised,

"You'll make some dude a good wife some day..."

The jock had blushed and ducked his head as Burt had redoubled his glare at the boy and Kurt had just glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and shy smile.

"Why thank you Noah..."

Flipping the hash browns for the final time, Kurt laid out cutlery on the table before piling up two plates with enough cholesterol inducing bacon, egg and hash browns to kill a man stone dead, before preparing himself a significantly smaller breakfast with toast and poached egg.

"Too many calories...", he'd offered in explanation of his own choice.

Dropping the plates in front of the two men, they both thanked Kurt politely before tucking into their feed.

Kurt unhooked himself from his apron, deciding to leave the hat on for the moment, as he popped himself down in the seat next to Noah to enjoy his own breakfast.

Stopping his assault on the hash browns Puck looked at the brunette who was letting the yolk of his egg ooze onto the plate,

"This... this is _incredible_ Kurt..."

The soprano just ducked his head, a blush staining his cheeks as his Dad nodded enthusiastically in agreement with the jock's assessment.

"It was... it was nothing..."

Eventually however the bacon ran out along with the eggs and hash browns and setting his fork down on his plate in resignation, Kurt realised that it had come time for explanations.

* * *

Puck's heart was thudding in his chest at an alarming rate and he wasn't sure whether it was from fear of the bear of a man sitting across the table, or from the cholesterol in his oversized breakfast.

_'Seriously... eight rashers of bacon?... Can someone say portion control?'_

The jock watched as Kurt sighed and laid his fork down on his plate. He couldn't let the brunette take the fall for this, not when he'd only been trying to help him out.

"It's my fault Mr H."

He'd said it before he'd realised it and the older man's eyes bored into his as Kurt looked at him in surprise. The older man didn't sound angry anymore, clearly Kurt's suggestion of morning coffee had resulted in a positive effect on the man's demeanour,

"Explain how."

"Well Dad...",

Puck interrupted the brunette by laying a hand on his arm. The soprano jumped slightly and a blush tinged his cheeks,

"Let me Kurt..."

Kurt examined the jock closely,

"Are you sure?"

Nodding and cursing his rapidly beating heart, the half-back looked Mr Hummel in the face,

"I... uh... my Mom's new boyfriend is an asshole..."

Kurt snorted as Burt's eyes widened slightly at the complete frankness of the statement,

"The bruises I saw on you earlier and the bandage?..."

"Yeah... they were Jeff...", he dropped his gaze for a minute before adding, "... probably shouldn't have called him an ass clown..."

The bubble of laughter from both of the Hummel's surprised Puck causing him to raise his eyes again to take in the sight,

"Oh relax Son, I'm not going to kill you..."

The statement did in fact cause the tension which had been in Puck's shoulders to dissipate and he slumped bonelessly back in the chair,

"Oh thank God."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy you were in bed with my son though..."

"It... it wasn't like that at all Dad...", chipped in Kurt.

"Well then... tell me what it was like..."

Clearing his throat, his blush still prominent, Kurt admitted,

"Noah told me what happened and I was... well upset. He was comforting me and we just kinda fell asleep."

Nodding in agreement Puck was relieved to see that Mr Hummel seemed happy enough with the explanation.

"OK then. But if you ever do want to start having sex Kurt...", the brunette in question just thumped his head on the table and groaned, "... I want you to at least warn me... hang up a tie or something 'K?"

"Daaad...", whined the soprano and it was the turn of Burt and Puck to laugh at the mortified boy.

"I am your Father Kurt, it's my job to needlessly embarrass you in front of your friends...", the man's unrepentant grin let Puck know that the earlier hostility had been forgotten.

"I think... I think I may just kill myself..."

Puck watched as Burt's eyes shuttered for a moment before he collected himself,

_'Weird... must be something in that...'_

Puck was almost certain there was a story there when the man spoke and his voice was gruffer than previously,

"Go on you two... you'll be late for school... oh and Noah... feel free to stay again if you need to – just... stay on the couch 'K?"

Puck was truly shocked by the offer from the other man, and humbled that he'd even consider opening his home to him.

"Thank you sir, you have... that means a lot... and I won't let you down."

Raising his head off the table Kurt checked the clock on the wall before exclaiming dramatically,

"Fuck me with a ragman's trumpet, we're going to be late for school..."

Standing from the table, Kurt grabbed Puck's hand and hauled him out of his seat. Dragging him towards the basement and their book bags, Puck noted the boy had still to remove the tall pink chef's hat.

"Bye Dad... I'll see you tonight...", called Kurt over his shoulder as he opened the basement door.

Chancing a glance over his shoulder as he was dragged away like a convict, Puck saw Mr Hummel just laughing at the expression on the dumbfounded jock's face.

Deciding he had to assert some control again he quipped,

"So... _Johannes... _what's up with that_?_"

The growl from the soprano drifted all the way to the kitchen where Burt's laughter redoubled in intensity, as he picked up his dishes and moved to the sink.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it – Breakfast with Burt. I hope the bacon was crispy enough for you. **

**No idea where the little Burt introspection came from, it wasn't in my original outline for this chapter – just when I wrote him staring into his coffee my brain took a weird detour. Still I think it was worth it in the end.**

**A little fanfic recommendation now, never made one before but I found a story that I absolutely adore - "The New Boy In Town" by TheCommonGleek. It's Kurt/Sam which I usually avoid like sores on a man's cock, but in this case I got hooked, on the story that is not the sores, eww... I highly recommend the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Awww *sob* - I'm such a girl sometimes – the response to my little bitchfest in the last chapter has resulted in so many new people reviewing my story and it's humbling and I'm crying and I feel like such an overemotional queen!**

**Oh and in answer to Supercaptain – I gave great thought to whether to keep Puck's sister in the story or not. I do have something in mind to explain where she went but unless I have a major change of heart she won't be making an appearance in this fic. But, that's all for later. I just didn't want to have to go through all the angst of leaving a 10 year old girl with Jeff given that I have him pegged as a violent man and potentially more. As much as it might have made for more drama it made me feel a little bit sick inside.**

**Oh and yay, I got tears for Burt's story – that was exactly what I had when I was typing it and I was the one writing the damn fiction. I am _way_ too invested in my characters for it to be healthy!**

**Chapter 7 – Off Limits**

* * *

The drive to school was fairly relaxed as both Kurt and Puck shared in the relief that breakfast with Burt had not descended into the bloodbath each privately thought it would.

"I still can't believe my Dad...", said Kurt for the umpteenth time as Puck rolled his eyes.

The soprano had been stuck in a loop for the past couple of miles as he'd tried to process his Dad's sudden and completely random offer to the jock. It was so like his Dad however to try to offer help to someone in need.

When the garage had first opened when he was growing up, Kurt could remember his Grandma scolding his Dad for going out at all hours of the day and night to pick up stranded motorists; and for no charge as well. He'd just said that it was the right thing to do and Kurt supposed his offer to Noah now was just a further example of the same selflessness he'd come to associate with the man.

"I know...", said Puck while he stared fixedly out the window.

Puck himself was shocked at the ease with which the older man seemed to have sized up his home situation before making such a generous offer to a boy he barely knew. A boy who the day before had all but admitted to bullying his son.

"At least... at least you'll have somewhere to go now... that is if you need it...", Kurt sounded positive as if the new arrangement could be a good thing, whilst inside he was truly dreading the possibility and cursing himself for doing so.

_'Can I share space with Noah if I'm attracted to him... what if he finds out? He'd kill me for sure...'_

"Yeah..."

Puck didn't intend to sound less than enthusiastic at the prospect of sharing a room with Kurt because internally he was blown away by the offer made by Mr Hummel. Having somewhere he knew he could go to as and when he needed it was more than he'd ever expected. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to see the effect his single word response had on the brunette.

There was no further conversation for the remainder of the journey to school as each boy remained fixedly in their own thoughts.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot at the school Kurt asked a question he'd been thinking of for most of the journey,

"So what are you doing after school?"

Shaking himself from his contemplation Puck considered,

"This is Wednesday?...", Kurt nodded before rolling his eyes at the boy's obliviousness, "... well after football practice I have to go work. I have two pools to clean today."

"Oh..."

Kurt's face fell slightly and he realised he actually felt disappointed that he wasn't able to spend further time with Noah. This time however Puck was paying attention and saw the disappointment on the soprano's face,

"It's not much fun... but you can come along if you like, hang out?"

The boy's smile was reward enough for the jock, as he realised this whole having friends thing wasn't maybe as screwed up as he'd first thought. Hummel was pretty cool and he did enjoy spending time with him surprisingly.

"Yeah, that'd be great – we could work on Glee."

Puck recalled the same offer being made by Aretha the night before and was about to tell the boy about his prior acceptance when the Navigator pulled to a stop and both boys unhooked their safety belts before hopping out.

* * *

Throwing his bag over his shoulder Kurt started to make his way towards the entrance, expecting that Noah would round the Navigator and fall into step beside him. He was not surprised therefore by the tall shadow that fell over him a second later.

"So do you think you'll want to come over to my place after?", he asked absently as he dug his cell out of his top pocket and checked his messages. The deep voice that replied to him caused him to jump and sent his cell skittering across the asphalt,

"I don't know homo, I might catch something if I did that."

_'Shit...'_

Looking up for the first time into the smug face of Karofsky, Kurt realised Noah was nowhere in sight. The beefy jock slung an arm over Kurt's shoulder just as Mr Schue's rattling blue car pulled past and he offered a friendly wave to Kurt which he half-heartedly returned.

_'Stupid oblivious teachers...'_

Without any further preamble Karofsky, flanked by the ever present Azimio guided the soprano in the direction of the dumpsters and Kurt followed robotically.

Where was Noah? Kurt knew he'd told the boy not to try to be a superhero for every picked on kid in the school but he'd truly thought the boy had at least understood that Kurt wouldn't truly mind if he protected him? Obviously not though. His heart ached at the betrayal of the absent jock. He thought he had changed at least a little.

Arriving at the dumpsters, Kurt sighed in resignation at the thought of yet another stunning outfit which would be forever tarnished. Apparently his delaying had annoyed Azimio as the large black jock grabbed at his book bag from him as Karofsky spoke,

"Quit stalling homo, you know what's coming."

Kurt looked on as Azimio proceeded to scatter the contents of the appropriated satchel all over the asphalt before pantomiming throwing the soft leather bag into the dumpster, enjoying the repeating look of horror on the brunette's face.

Both jocks laughed at Kurt's expression as he fought valiantly to keep the tears that had formed in his eyes from falling. He thought things were going to be different now that Noah had become his friend.

_'Noah where are you? Please...'_

Karofsky and Azimio had each taken a grip of him under his arms when a voice, the one voice Kurt had been hoping for, came to his rescue.

"Hey Karofsky."

* * *

As the Navigator had come to a stop and he'd hopped out, Puck had almost face-planted on the hard asphalt as his lace got caught up around his ankle and he overbalanced. Shutting the car door, he shucked his heavy book bag and set it against the wheel.

Kneeling down as he retied his sneaker he wondered where Kurt had gotten to, but figured he'd just be waiting for him a short distance away.

Finally finished securing his sneaker once again, Puck shouldered his bag, wincing as the strap lay across a particularly tender bruise on his shoulder before he rounded the Navigator.

_'Where's Kurt?'_

Scanning the area Puck spotted the soprano a short distance away, flanked by the two hulking figures of Karofsky and Azimio.

Should he try to intervene? Prevent what was obviously going to be yet another in a long line dumpster dives that the small brunette had taken in his life?

_'Kurt said not to be a hero.'_

Puck was prepared to let things play out until the moment that Azimio took things beyond the 'standard' dumpster dive. The jock had ring-mastered enough dumpster dives to know that there was always a line to be drawn between humiliation and destruction of property. One could be explained away as being overzealous, the other was a sure sign of hostility and hate.

If as happened on some rare occasions, the geek in question developed a backbone and reported the jocks for their mistreatment, it was always harder to explain away destruction of property and so for that reason Puck had never allowed it to happen on his watch.

Only it wasn't his watch anymore. Though none of the jocks would ever challenge his badassedness one-on-one, since joining Glee Puck couldn't deny that his stock had fallen drastically. So far that a knuckle-dragging mouth-breather like Karofsky was now the MC for the dumpster dives.

_'MC? It's fruity Glee thinking like that, that got you into this mess in the first place Puckerman...'_

As much as he liked Glee, he couldn't deny that it had obviously had an adverse effect on his rep.

All consideration to his reputation as a stud and a badass went out the window however when he saw the tears forming in Kurt's eyes as his precious belongings were violated and strewn around like trash.

_'How did I never realise how wrong this is before?'_

Crossing the lot he considered how he could best prevent things from escalating to violence. Simply kicking seven shades of shit out of both Karofsky and Azimio would have normally been Puck's go-to response to the situation but with his ribs in as poor a shape as they were at present, the jock wasn't even sure if he could throw a punch without doubling over in white hot agony.

He was also worried that if he did resort to violence, all it would take was a single flinch on his part and both of the larger jocks would set upon him like wolves smelling blood.

Watching as both jocks, grabbed the boy tight enough that he was almost certain they'd leave bruises on the petite brunette, Puck realised he was out of time and he had to act now.

"Hey Karofsky."

* * *

The tension in Kurt's shoulders was relieved as he heard Noah call on his tormentor. He was equally relieved when the motion to throw him into the dumpster was halted, and he was released by both jocks.

Quickly sidestepping and rounding the two hulking jocks, Kurt came to stand next to Noah, throwing him a grateful look. Puck however didn't dare take his eyes off either Karofsky or Azimio for a second.

"Puck. What the Hell dude?", asked Karofsky in confusion.

Finally dropping his glare to glance at the brunette, Puck's voice was unusually soft,

"You OK Kurt?

The brunette just nodded shakily as Puck wound a supporting arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. A sharp intake of breath drew the half-back's attention back to his teammates.

* * *

"Dude... seriously? You're gay for like Hummel now? And what happened to your face?", asked Azimio.

Ignoring the question about the bruise on his jaw, the glare that Noah shot the black jock had Azimio snapping his mouth closed and looking slightly fearful.

Puck's stock may have dropped since he decided to hook up with Homo Explosion but he was still a tough mother in a fight and Azimio remembered the last time he'd gotten into a dust up with Puckzilla. It hadn't been pretty.

"I'm no _fag_!"

Puck realised his slip when the small body tucked securely into his side tensed and a feeling of guilt washed over him, but he had no choice but to press on.

"Then why man? I don't get it – time gone by you'd have been the first to toss the _homo_ in with the trash."

"Cos you moron, what do you think Coach is gonna do to you, to _any_ of us if he finds out we're still treating our kicker like shit?"

It was a flimsy excuse and Puck knew it but he hoped that the two jocks would take the bait allowing him to segue,

_'Definitely spent too much time around Kurt if I'm saying segue and understanding what it means...'_

"Puck dude, he'd probably give us a medal...", said Karofsky as he high-fived Azimio and they laughed.

"And what about Mr Schue? Coach Sylvester? Miss Pillsbury? Mr Karlsson?",

All four of the assembled teens shuddered at the final thought of the creepy Geography teacher, seriously – Mr Karlsson and Mr Ryerson both in the same school – how many paedophile teachers does one school need?

Puck's audience, including Kurt, looked confused however by the logic the half-back was employing,

"Uh... I don't know?", offered Azimio, his eyes crossing as he tried to work out the puzzle.

"I'll tell you then jackass... you'd get suspended. I'd get suspended and then what would happen?"

A look of dawning comprehension washed over both Karofsky and Azimio's faces as Azimio answered,

"We'd lose games."

Nodding emphatically and squeezing Kurt slightly without thought, Puck summed up,

"You're damn right we would and it'd all be our own fault cos we got caught."

Azimio simply nodded and accepted Puck was probably right rather than try to form an opinion of his own however Karofsky was slightly more on the ball and pointed out,

"Well we just won't get caught then..."

Puck just rolled his eyes before glaring at Karofsky hard enough to make the larger boy actually take a step backwards,

"Good plan moron, what? Just roll the two-ton dumpster out of sight somewhere?"

"Uh... yeah... I get ya..."

"Good. So here's the new plan. Hummel's off limits. Spread the word."

Spotting Jacob Ben Israel cycling into the school on his chopper, he tilted his head in the direction of the oblivious school reporter.

"Take him instead."

Both jocks smirked cruelly before pouncing on the boy, who squealed as he was bodily lifted from his bike and in one smooth motion tossed headfirst into the dumpster.

Puck could tell that Kurt was not pleased with his solution but Hell, it was the best he could come up with on the fly and give him some credit – it had worked.

"We cool then?", Puck asked the jocks, who looked satisfied now that they'd been able to dumpster toss someone.

"Yeah man, we're cool."

Puck couldn't help but try to assert some more dominance while he had the upper hand. Maybe it would go towards repairing his rep.

"I think you should both apologise to Hummel here and you should gather up his shit."

The little brunette who had been silent until now as he snuggled into the larger boy's side squeaked as he replied,

"No it's OK, no apology necessary."

"Bullshit."

Glaring at both jocks, Puck made to ensure their compliance and to reassert himself as Alpha.

"Sure thing Puck... no problem.", said Karofsky as he scooped up the book bag and began hurriedly throwing compacts and brushes and bottles and lotions back inside. Azimio meanwhile was collecting up the sheaves of sheet music he had scattered on the ground before stuffing it too back inside the bag.

Finally, Karofsky took a step forward and offered the bag to the brunette, who still wrapped up in Noah's embrace accepted it shyly.

"Sorry Hummel.", said Karofsky and he truly seemed to mean it.

"It's OK. Just don't do it again.", said Kurt.

Puck wasn't truly happy with Karofsky's apology however he didn't think forcing the boy to call the brunette Kurt would be quite as easy to explain away. So he decided to take what he could get.

Nodding to Azimio who had retrieved Kurt's cell as he handed it over to the grateful brunette, the tardy bell rang and both jocks retreated to the relative safety of the school.

* * *

Kurt's could have sworn that his heart stopped the moment that Noah wound his arm around his waist and pulled him in to lean against him.

_'One, two, three... *thump*... oh thank God...'_

All the sound that had momentarily disappeared from the world suddenly reasserted itself as he found himself unable to fight the urge to snuggle into the warm body that was currently protecting him.

_'I shouldn't but it's so nice... maybe this is what having a boyfriend would be like...'_

"I'm no _fag_!"

Kurt couldn't help the shudder that passed through him as Noah vehemently spat out the term like it was poison, as he listened to the heated exchange in silence.

"Then why man? I don't get it – time gone by you'd have been the first to toss the _homo_ in with the trash."

_'Yes, why Noah? He's not lying...'_

"Cos you moron, what do you think Coach is gonna do to you, to _any_ of us if he finds out we're still treating our kicker like shit?"

_'Oh... that's not a half bad idea Noah...'_

Kurt was initially just as confused as Karofsky and Azimio but soon realised the angle that the half-back was going to try to exploit, it was risky but it might just work. Either it would end up with Kurt being exempt from future dumpster dives, or it might end up with both he and Noah in the dumpster.

Zoning back into the conversation he heard Karofsky,

"We'd lose games."

Kurt cheered as the mouth-breathing jocks took the bait hook, line and sinker. When Karofsky had suggested that they just not get caught, Kurt had to stifle his chuckle as he could almost hear Noah's eyes rolling as he shot him down in flames.

Kurt felt Noah tense slightly before he made the suggestion to the two jocks to sacrifice Jacob to the dumpster gods. Although he disapproved of the decision, he couldn't help the momentary twitch of satisfaction as the annoying reporter was given a well deserved dumpster dive. Seriously the boy was just creepy.

Noah's final declaration surprised even the brunette however,

"I think you should both apologise to Hummel here and you should gather up his shit."

_'No Noah... don't push it too far...'_

"No it's OK, no apology necessary.", he'd offered but clearly Noah wasn't going to be dissuaded.

"Bullshit."

To his surprise however both Karofsky and Azimio seemed to agree with Noah and proceeded to gather up his belongings before offering what seemed like genuine apologies. Sure they were borne out of intimidation but Kurt wasn't one to look gift-horses in the mouth.

Taking back his cell and checking it over for damage, which thankfully there was minimal, Kurt missed the point where both jocks retreated in silence. Looking up in surprise to find that it was just he and Noah again and that he was still wrapped in the taller boy's embrace he blushed and wriggled free.

"You really OK Kurt?"

Kurt checked his outfit and the rather abused contents of his satchel before he realised that the taller boy didn't mean physically but emotionally. Clearing his suddenly tight throat he nodded though his voice cracked slightly,

"Yeah. I... I thought you'd abandoned me for a minute..."

Puck looked chagrined as he explained,

"Stopped to tie my shoelace and then lost you for a bit..."

Kurt's heart was thudding in his chest like a jackhammer as he stared up into the compassionate eyes of half-back.

"Compassionate eyes? Don't get all Hallmark on me Hummel...", chuckled Noah as Kurt blushed realising he must have whispered the phrase.

Deciding to take pity on the blushing soprano Puck swung his own bag over his shoulder before jerking his head in the direction of the school building,

"C'mon you're already late for class and I'm late for my morning nap."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the terminally education deprived jock before joining him in walking steadily in the direction of the school.

As they crossed the threshold and each boy realised they were due to go in separate directions Kurt spoke his voice hoarse with repressed emotion,

"Thank you Noah.", he didn't have to say what for.

"What are friends for right? I'll see you at lunch."

And with that Puck disappeared down the hallway in the direction of the nurse's office.

* * *

By the time Kurt had been able to get to his locker, sort through his abused possessions and reorganise he'd missed almost all of first period. Deciding he'd simply give up on Spanish as a complete loss and apologise to Mr Schue later, Kurt headed for the empty auditorium instead.

Setting his bag down on the edge of the stage and perching with his legs dangling over the side, Kurt fished out his iPod and began thinking about his solo for his Glee-Off with Mike.

Mike was kind of an enigma, the Asian jock was clearly a kick-ass dancer, so his choreography would be impossible for the brunette to top, so he'd have to choose something which would blow the boy's vocals out of the water. His vocals were just a complete mystery so it was better to be safe than sorry.

Scrolling as far as 'M', Kurt found a viable option and decided seeing as the Auditorium was empty that he'd try it out. Standing and crossing to the side of the stage, with a practiced hand borne of many hours of rehearsal, Kurt hooked his iPod to the sound system and flicked the dials to remove the vocals from the track.

Hitting play, Kurt wandered back out to the centre of the stage as the music took off,

_"The French are glad to die for love,  
They delight in fighting duels,  
But I prefer a man who lives and gives  
Expensive jewels._

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend  
A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat  
Men grow cold as boys grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a boy's best friend"_

Kurt knew he was taking minor liberties with the lyrics but he was just cutting loose and he did like diamonds, so he felt perfectly justified,

_... Tiffany's!  
... Cartier!  
Black Starr & Frost Gorham!  
Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend  
There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice  
He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend  
It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a boy's best friend_

As the Marseilles kicked in Kurt spun in pirouettes as he imagined he was being led a merry waltz in some strong man's arms,

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend  
And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes,  
Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend  
But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's... _

Kurt's voice soared as he hit the final high notes in the song, high kicking his way across the stage as the brass accompaniment wailed,

_Diamonds... diamonds... I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a boy's best... best friend..."_

Breathless and panting, Kurt sank to his knees as a single hand clap broke the stillness. It was quickly followed by a second and a third and eventually all the way up to a seventh as Kurt tried to peer out from the stage into the gloom but couldn't see anything as a result of the stage lights.

The clapping stopped and Kurt thought that his audience had perhaps left, however the identity of his mystery fan became apparent a moment later as Noah stepped into the spotlight holding a slushie in each hand.

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the veritable slush-o-rama being carried by the jock and for a moment had a sinking feeling that the contents were destined to stick to his skin.

Smirking as he'd clearly worked out where the brunette's thoughts had automatically gone, Puck made a big show of sticking a straw into his mouth and taking a long draw on the drink,

"Aaaah... tasty..."

Kurt blushed as the jock held the other slushie out to Kurt who accepted it warily. Thirst won out over suspicion however as Kurt daintily placed the straw in his mouth and he sucked gently whilst keeping his eyes on the jock should he decided to double cross him.

Tasting the drink and finding nothing immediately wrong with it Kurt's tense shoulders relaxed as Noah's deep rumbling laughter filled the empty space. Sitting down in front of the brunette Kurt watched as Noah stretched his legs out in front of him.

"You were really good there. Better than that Aussie chick from that movie Santana made me watch one time..."

Kurt blushed at the praise before filling in the blanks for the jock,

"Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge.. it's one of my favourite movies. That however was Marilyn Monroe's version of the song, I much prefer it."

The jock just rolled his eyes before answering honestly,

"Too fruity a film for my tastes, give me Mad Max any day!"

Kurt giggled at the half-back as he took another sip of the sticky sweet drink.

"So... why aren't you asleep in the nurse's office?"

Puck just shook his head before answering with a smirk on his face,

"Reporter Geek is in there right now, tripped over the edge of the dumpster getting out and landed on his face...", Noah scrunched up his face before continuing, "... y'now I'm Jewish and even I didn't understand half the Yiddish crap he was spewing. I did recognise '_Er zol kakn mit blit un mit ayter__' _so maybe I should warn Karofsky and Azimio to make appointments with their Doctors just in case..."

Kurt's blank expression clued Puck into the fact that the soprano didn't speak Yiddish and he translated,

"Uh... I don't speak Yiddish much, but my Mom does and I think loosely '_Er zol kakn mit blit un mit ayter__' _means 'May you shit blood and pus'..."

Kurt's laughter rang out as he imagined the look on the jock's faces were Noah to ever tell them what Jacob had suggested for them. A moment later and Puck's own laughter melded with the brunettes.

"So... are you doing 'Diamonds' for your Glee solo?", asked Puck after a moment, looking disappointed for a moment that his slushie cup was now empty.

_'Hmmm... that's the first time I've ever drunk a full slushie... and man they're nice!'_

Unaware of the boy's introspection, Kurt considered the possibility, before shaking his head no.

"I think... though it's good... it's not great. I can find better."

"It was a smoking solo Kurt... definitely good enough to at least beat Mike."

Kurt blushed again before cursing himself,

_'Stop blushing at everything Noah says...'_

"I need to find something so good that the vocals will blow Mike's dance routine out of the water. I'll find it eventually though don't worry. Hey, you don't want some help choosing a song do you?"

Puck realised that he hadn't gotten around to mentioning Aretha's offer.

"Oh... no, it's cool thanks. Aretha offered to hook me up."

Puck watched confused as Kurt's face shuttered as he looked away and muttered under his breath,

"I'll bet she did..."

Were they anywhere but an empty auditorium Kurt's mutterings would not have been audible to Puck however the sound carried quite handily in the cavernous space.

"You bet she did what?"

Looking up in alarm Kurt floundered as he tried to find an appropriate response,

"I'll bet she did... some research to find the perfect song for you?"

Though in Kurt's mind there was clearly a question mark on the end of his utterance, Noah missed it entirely much to the brunette's relief as he simply shrugged.

"Who knows... maybe?"

"So when are you going to meet 'cedes?"

Puck shrugged again,

"No clue dude, I haven't spoken to her since last night."

"We... I mean I can still come with you to clean pools though right?"

Smiling at the soprano Noah nodded before surreptitiously switching Kurt's half full slushie cup for his own and taking a long drag.

"Sure thing... I actually kinda like hanging out with you Hummel, who'd have thought?"

Checking his watch Kurt realised it was time for their next set of classes. Both boys were still chuckling as they packed up and headed for English class together.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two for today and I'm just about to start work on Chapter three. My schedule is pretty clear so I'm dedicating some time to dishing out the chapters at a faster rate. I know that probably sounds silly considering I update daily but what can I say? I'm insane!**

**I hope you like the chapter, I realised it could end up very similar to the same point in WYW but I think I managed to keep it distinct. If I ever do get close to repeating myself however please let me know. I know I sound like a broken record, (for those of you under the age of say 18, a record is an old fashioned way of playing recorded music), but it really is a concern to me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I picked the surname of the English teacher in this scene for obvious reasons. I actually had him down as Mr Wright until right at the end when I decided no, I preferred the alternative XD**

**Either I'm Superman - Supercrazy (a mexican wrestler for those not in the know) or Superbad (such a funny film) - still here is the next chapter of NBND for your delectation.**

**Enjoy XD  
**

**Chapter 8 – Romeo & Julian...**

* * *

Mr Murphy, McKinley High's longest serving staff member and resident English teacher was doubly surprised that morning. Firstly Noah Puckerman had graced his class with his presence for only the second time that semester and secondly he'd done so whilst laughing and joking with none other than Kurt Hummel. He was unable to prevent the look of shock on his face as he watched the pair as they took up seats side by side at the back of the room.

"Alright, settle down class...", said Mr Murphy as the spitballs and paper aeroplanes ceased their flights.

Stepping out from behind his desk, the teacher perched himself on the edge, before he continued with his speech,

"OK... so we've been exploring the works of William Shakespeare as you know, and today we're moving onto Act II of Romeo & Juliet. We've just had the party at the Capulets...",

"a banging party...", inserted one of the jocks before high-fiving a teammate,

"yes... a _banging_ party...", Mr Murphy drawled earning chuckles from the group, "... and now we move on to one of the most famous scenes in literary history."

Looking around the room the teacher sussed out which students were not paying enough attention and needed their minds focussed for them. Seeing one of the numerous blond Cheerios in the school, twisting her hair in her hand and chewing on bubblegum as she stared out the window, Mr Murphy smiled as his choice was made for him.

"Miss Morris, I'd like you to take the part of Juliet for today... and Mr Puckerman, seeing as you've decided to grace us with your presence and the fact that you weren't in fact delivered here by Federal Marshals...", the majority of the class chuckled as Puck flashed the teacher a thumbs up, "... you can take the role of Romeo. I'm sure Mr Hummel will let you share his copy of the text."

A familiar voice butted in from Brittany as she objected to being singled out,

"Uh... Mr Murphy?... Why does it have to be like Romeo & Juliet? I mean it's like, 2009... shouldn't it be Romeo & Julian or Juliette & Juliet? It's like totally not cool to make me have to talk all sexy and stuff to Puck..."

Mr Murphy just looked at the girl for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't know whether it was worth explaining the difference between romantic and sexy. Deciding not to get into it in order to save time he shrugged and spoke to the class at large,

"Alright then. If anyone would like to volunteer to take Miss Morris' place she can switch out... otherwise the judgement of your peers shall stand..."

Mr Murphy looked out at the sea of ducked heads before one brunette head in particular caught his eye as he tried to text surreptitiously on his phone.

"Mr Hummel thank you for volunteering..."

Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes widened in realisation that one, he'd been caught texting 'cedes and two, that he was going to have to be Juliet to Noah's Romeo.

_'Oh holy freaking crap, is like the universe out to get me or something?'_

The class sniggered as Kurt thumped his head on the desk repeatedly,

"I said that out loud didn't I?", he mumbled and Puck just chuckled in response.

"Alright that's enough hilarity guys, we only get a limited amount of time to go through this play so we need to get right to it. Mr Puckerman, whenever you're ready."

* * *

Puck had no idea why he'd agreed to go with Kurt to English class. He literally hadn't been since the first day of the semester and so he wasn't surprised when Mr Murphy's eyes widened noticeably as he'd marched through the door.

Swatting Brittany playfully on the back of the head and earning a glare in return, he'd followed Kurt to the back of he class and took up an empty seat beside him on a set of double desks.

It was a sad indictment of the homophobic nature of WMHS that even in a class with limited space, Kurt still got a double desk to himself as none of the jocks wanted to share a desk with a _homo_. It was just yet another injustice that Puck found he was becoming more and more alert to the more he learned about the little brunette.

Puck had chuckled as Mr M had singled out a dazed and confused Brittany to read,

_'Hell it's probably the only way to make sure she even knows she's in class...'_

He wasn't bothered about being asked to read himself, I mean he could be all articulated and shit if he needed to be, it was just, being a badass most of the time meant he didn't have to be.

Besides, he'd totally watched the movie with Santana when she'd gone on a Baz Luhrmann kick around the same time he'd watched that other film with the singing that Kurt mentioned earlier.

_'How hard could it be? They're just words...'_

Brittany was just launching into her speech when Puck was distracted by a vibrating from the desk beside him. He watched as Kurt palmed his cell before trying to both read and reply to the message without being spotted. He failed.

He chuckled as Mr M called him out on it before realising that would mean he would be reading Romeo & Juliet to another dude.

_'Won't that be like a little gay?'_

He had to speak up and did so a moment later,

"Uh... Mr M... I'm not really..."

The teacher's patience had run out as he barked at the jock causing him to jump,

"Read Mr Puckerman..."

Looking down at the shared text Puck tried to ignore the shallow breathing and blushing teen in the seat next to him.

* * *

Kurt had been enjoying English class for a change. He'd walked to the class with Noah and he'd not been elbowed, shoved, slushied or called names. It was a welcome change and he'd told the boy as much.

"It's shitty the way they all treat you just cos of y'know?", said Puck as he growled audibly at a jock who had only thought about moving towards the brunette.

"Down Noah...", giggled Kurt as secretly he was pleased with the sudden protective nature of the half-back. Clearly the confrontation with Karofsky and Azimio had gotten his dander up.

"Sorry Kurt... guess I'm still a little buzzed y'know?"

"It's alright Noah, just don't go attacking anyone for checking me out. I know that Trabner for example...", he said hooking his thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of the jock Puck had growled at, "... is a total closet case and was probably only looking to check out my totally hot ass in these new jeans."

Kurt laughed at the confused expression on the jock's face as he tried to work out whether the brunette's joke was worth laughing at or worth feeling a little weirded out by. He settled for grumbling,

"Dude... I am totally not thinking about your ass in those jeans... just no..."

Kurt's laughter redoubled as they entered the class and he watched Noah take a gentle swipe at the back of Brittany's head.

Sitting in his usual seat at the back of the class with Noah taking up the free seat beside him, Kurt looked out his copy of the text and set it on the desk between him and his new desk partner.

He had listened to Mr Murphy in delight as he'd singled out Noah to read the part of Romeo.

_'Stop imagining yourself as Juliet... stop... stop... STOP!'_

Kurt was distracted from his traitorous thoughts by a buzzing from his cell. Snatching up the gadget and trying not to draw attention from Mr Murphy who was in the middle of a discussion with Brittany on gender bias of all things, he read the text from 'cedes.

"_Hey K. Didn't see you this mornin'. You at skool? x'_

Tapping out a short response, he'd tell the girl everything later he replied,

"_Hey Miss Fabulous, I am toe2ly in skool 2day. Woz l8 for Spnsh... in English now, will c u lunch x'_

He had just pressed his thumb to the send key when Mr Murphy's voice penetrated the self induced fog around his mind,

"Mr Hummel thank you for volunteering..."

_'Oh holy freaking crap, is like the universe out to get me or something?'_

Kurt's first indication that he'd spoken aloud was the sniggering from the surrounding class members as he groaned and proceeded to thump his head on the desk repeatedly,

"I said that out loud didn't I?", he mumbled and he heard Noah just chuckle in response.

Kurt noted that Noah had tensed for a moment before he spoke,

"Uh... Mr M... I'm not really..."

Kurt's heart had sunk as he realised that despite all the progress they had made in fashioning 'Puck 2.0', that inside the boy was still straight and a little squeamish about homosexuality.

Mr Murphy's dismissal of his concerns just caused Kurt more pain as he realised that he'd now be forced into reading one of the most romantic sections of English literature with a boy he had a crush on and who would _never_ return the feelings. He felt a lead weight settle in his gut as Noah began to read, his deep voice making the words on the page come to life,

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,"_

Kurt thought the comparison between himself and the envious moon at that moment was rather apt. He had no doubt at all that he was both pale and feeling just as sick.

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!_

All eyes in the room had turned to observe Noah as he became engrossed in his recitation of the text. His eyes sparkled with passion as he read the text and felt the impact of the carefully crafted prose. Eloquent was not a term anyone had previously attributed to the jock, arrogant, ignorant yes, but never eloquent.

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek! _

Thankfully as far as Kurt was concerned, Mr Murphy decided to interject following Noah's impassioned recital, clearly both surprised and impressed.

"OK. Mr Puckerman thank you, I'll ask you to pick up again shortly but I'd like to go back for a moment and discuss the turn of phrase used by Shakespeare..."

Kurt had zoned out at that point and his mind remained in a fog for several minutes. He had dutifully recited his part, though his tone voice hitched slightly,

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Kurt knew it was silly and it was irrational but speaking such words of love to the boy sitting just inches to his left made his heart hurt with the need to connect to the jock. For the hundredth time that day he cursed his traitorous heart.

_'Why couldn't I fall for an actual gay guy for a change?'_

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when Mr Murphy halted his speech to go back over the meaning of the words he'd recited and to dissect the feelings he'd felt all to clearly in his chest just moments earlier.

Checking his watch Kurt was relieved to see only five more minutes of class time before lunch. There would be no more time for any further reading as he packed away the book the exact moment the lunch bell rang.

Scooping up his bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder, Kurt took off from the room, mumbling over his shoulder,

"Bathroom..."

* * *

As Mr M had barked at him to begin reading, Puck had started slowly in order to get a feel for the rhythm of the story and the text. Before long he was fully engrossed in the book.

He knew from memory of the movie what point in the film he was at and understood therefore the emotions Romeo was feeling. Puck could feel the eyes of the other students on him as he spoke but he was enjoying once again being the centre of attention. It was just like old times.

_'Does this flowery romance shit really appeal to chicks?'_

He'd listened as Kurt had read his part and snuck a concerned glance at the brunette when his voice cracked slightly. But he brushed it off.

_'Must really do something this romance shit... need to look into it...'_

Mr Murphy had interrupted Kurt's recitation as he again began to dissect the portion of text that had just been read aloud. Puck was aware of Kurt's tense body beside him and of his leg which was twitching with nervous energy.

As soon as the bell rang signalling lunch, Kurt had stuffed the book in his bag and practically sprinted out of the door tossing a hurried,

"Bathroom", over his shoulder as he went.

Shrugging and picking up his own bag, Puck was surprised when Mr Murphy asked him to stay behind.

As the rest of the class filed out Puck realised he'd probably have no way of telling which bathroom the brunette had gone to given he tended to use both male and female facilities.

Standing in front of the teacher's desk Mr M looked up at him with a calculating gaze that made the jock slightly uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in a Mr Karlsson way, more uncomfortable in a gazing into your soul and judging you kind of way.

"Mr Puckerman... I must admit I was surprised to see you here today..."

Puck ran his hand over his freshly shorn head before replying,

"I... uh... I was surprised to be here myself."

Mr Murphy just smiled at the boy as he continued,

"I was very impressed with your ability to emote today Mr Puckerman, you made Romeo come alive for the rest of the students, which as an educator for over 15 years I can say without doubt is not an easy task."

"Cheers Mr M..."

Nodding in acknowledgement the teacher finally got to the point of the conversation,

"I... I know you're part of the football and Glee already... but... you showed real potential today Noah, may I call you Noah?"

Puck wanted to yell 'Hell no, call me Puck' but this was a teacher and he couldn't do that. So he just nodded in defeat.

"Look. I run a small group here in the school, not as well publicised or funded as say the Cheerios or Glee club for that matter, it's for acting. I'd... well I'd like you to think about perhaps coming along to a meeting... see if you maybe like it. You have a talent Noah and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Nodding but not really considering saying yes to the man, Noah's stomach brought the conversation to a natural conclusion by rumbling like thunder.

Chuckling Mr M handed him a flier before sending him on his way,

"I'm not looking for an answer right away Noah. Just think about it OK? That's all I ask."

The walk to the lunch room was solitary as Puck considered Mr Murphy's suggestion,

_'Was I really that good?'_

Turning a corner he was broken from his daydream by the warm fleshy body of Santana who he collided with, only just managing to keep both of them on their feet.

"Hey Puck... I was looking for you...", she said smirking at him.

"Oh really... and why would that be sweetcheeks?"

The girl just smiled sweetly before leaning up on tiptoes to both lick the shell of his ear and to whisper softly,

"I really liked your sexting... and my parents are away tonight..."

_'Sexting?... oh right Kurt... shit, I have no idea what he said!'_

"Uh... you did babe? What part?"

As the girl whispered dirty thoughts into his ear Noah's eyes widened considerably and his palms started to sweat as he gulped,

"Uh... that sounds good babe, but I have to work tonight."

The Latina pouted before shrugging.

"It's your loss jock-boy, I'll just call Brittany instead."

Nodding in fervent agreement with the girl's alternative plan, Puck licked his lips as he watched Santana sway her hips as she sashayed in the direction of the Cheerios changing rooms.

Letting out a pained groan and adjusting his now aching hardon, Puck slumped back against the nearest locker for a second as he tried to control his raging libido.

Finally getting a grip on his hormones and deciding he needed to have a stern word with a certain soprano about his over-active imagination Puck headed off in the direction of the lunch room.

* * *

Fleeing from the class room, Kurt was the first person out and had disappeared into the nearest girl's bathroom before anyone else had even stepped foot in the hallway.

Hurrying into one of the stalls, Kurt flipped the lid closed before sagging down to place his head in his hands.

_'I... I can't believe this is happening again... first Finn and now Noah... why not Trabner at least then I'd have at least a glimmer of a shot.'_

A sharp crack sounded in the empty bathroom as Kurt slapped himself across the cheek.

"Trabner is a troll and you are better than that Kurt, get a grip..."

Kurt had no idea how many minutes he'd sat there in splendid isolation before deciding he needed to eat, but the bathroom had had multiple other occupants during that period.

Sighing and lifting his bag, Kurt flipped open the stall and crossed to the sinks.

Examining his cheek for any excessive redness after his self-flaggelation and being satisfied that no permanent damage had been done, Kurt fixed his bangs and reapplied his lipgloss before heading out the door.

Entering the lunch room Kurt joined the end of the queue and waited patiently to select a chicken salad and some carrot sticks for lunch.

Making his way over to the Glee club table he spotted almost all the members of the club there bar one exception, Noah.

Sitting himself down next to Mercedes he greeted the girl warmly,

"Hey 'cedes... that top is just fabulous on you... is it new?"

The girl in question raised her head from her macaroni and cheese and smiled at the boy,

"Hey K... yes it is new... are those the new jeans you were talking about?"

The brunette just nodded as he tucked into his salad,

"Yup and they totally hug my ass like they were painted on... at least Trabner thinks so, don't you Trabner?"

The jock in question who at that moment was passing with a cup of coffee in his hand, jumped and hissed as the hot liquid scalded his hand.

Turning angrily towards the source of the noise that had caused his accident and spotting Kurt however the boy somehow managed to both blanch and blush at the same time before fleeing the scene without another word.

Both Kurt and Mercedes shared a look before bursting out into laughter as the lunch room doors swung shut.

Just a moment later an angry looking Noah pushed through the double doors shouting over his shoulder,

"Do that again Trabner and I'll feed your balls to a shark..."

A number of eyes darted to the enraged jock who simply ignored the additional attention before grabbing a sandwich and skipping the entire queue, dropped his money into the lunch ladies hand.

Setting himself down in a seat to the left of Kurt he nodded to the pair in greeting,

"Ladies."

Kurt just rolled his eyes while Mercedes stared at him in undisguised shock.

"Puck... what the Hell happened to your hair?"

The sheer volume of the question caused a number of nearby conversations to come to a screeching halt as the WMHS rumour mill demanded fresh blood. Kurt watched as the jock scratched his scalp as if relieving a sudden itch before he answered.

"Bar fight. Got some stitches. You should see the other guy though."

Kurt was secretly impressed by the completely falsified but ultimately entirely plausible lie that the jock had concocted.

"Oh... when? Last night? Did you go out after I dropped you off?"

The jock realising he was in danger of being caught in his own lie murmured,

"Uh yeah... plenty of drunk chicks around 2am..."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and Mercedes looked vaguely disgusted at the admission. Deciding that his fake scenario could use some dressing Kurt chipped in,

"Plenty of drunk chicks with boyfriends I take it?"

A grateful look in Noah's eye let Kurt know his assistance was appreciated,

"Uh.. yeah... two of them actually..."

Kurt just giggled as Mercedes scoffed and shook her head.

Using the break in conversation to take another bite of his chicken salad Kurt almost choked to death a moment later,

"Dude... why did you tell Santana I wanted to have anal sex with her on Coach Sylvester's desk?"

Puck realised he'd spoken too loudly when Mercedes screeched and turned to face the pair whilst Kurt's face became redder and redder as he choked on a piece of honey glazed chicken.

"What?", demanded Mercedes as Noah thumped Kurt on the back and dislodged the murderous slice of poultry from the brunette's airway.

Gasping in huge gulps of air, Kurt shot a grateful look to the jock as he collected himself.

Hissing at the soprano Mercedes sounded hurt,

"Kurt... why were you sexting Santana?"

Thankfully for Kurt who was yet to regain his breath, Noah stepped in with an explanation.

"After the bar fight, I needed a ride – uh... my truck was at school and I couldn't drive anyway. Kurt came to get me."

The girl just looked at the soprano in disbelief and noted the blush staining his cheeks.

_'White-boy likes a jock again... well not this time... I want the jock this time sorry Kurt...',_ thought Mercedes.

"That doesn't explain how my boy ended up sexting your girl though..."

Before Kurt could try to offer an explanation Noah had spoken again,

"Firstly, Santana is not _my_ girl... she's, well she's pretty much everyone's girl..."

"Damn white-boy... lay it out how it is why don't you... _burn_...", cackled Mercedes as Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped him.

"Secondly, I was tired, I had been injected with drugs and I wanted to sleep. Kurt's a dude... so he could fake it... or at least I thought he could.", he glared that the abashed soprano.

"I'm sorry... I panicked OK?"

Both Puck and Mercedes scoffed at the boy before the girl decided to change the subject,

"OK. Ignoring both Kurt's foray into hetero-sexting which is frankly too disturbing to contemplate right now – what are you doing after school?"

Kurt went to answer the girl before he noted that she was looking straight past the boy at Noah.

"Uh... I have to work... cleaning pools y'know."

"Oh. We can work on Glee another time then..."

Puck noted that the girl sounded genuinely disappointed.

_'Invite her to come along. It'll give Kurt someone to talk to...'_

"Uh... hey, I... I still have to work but you could y'know come with, hang out?"

The girl perked up and a bright smile lit her face up and Puck couldn't not return it.

"Uh yeah that'd be... that'd be great..."

Nodding as if confirming matters Puck added,

"Great, that'll mean Kurt has someone to talk to while I have to clean..."

The jock was oblivious to the somewhat venomous glare sent by the girl to the soprano or the equally challenging raised eyebrow she received in return.

_'Oh no he dit'nt'_

_'That's right girlfriend...'_

The two friends stared each other down as an oblivious Puck continued to munch on his sandwich. The remainder of the gleeks at the table were engrossed in their own conversations and nobody noticed the suddenly charged atmosphere.

"Puck will you excuse us, I think we need to talk."

The jock looked at Mercedes in surprise before Kurt echoed her sentiments,

"Yes Mercedes. I think that would be a very good idea."

Standing without another word they both walked calmly from the lunch room.

Puck being oblivious to anything being wrong just shrugged and went back to his lunch.

* * *

**A/N: OK. 3 chapters in a day and 12,000 words is my absolute limit. Enough is enough!**

**Thank you for the reviews and a credit goes to the Bard for Romeo & Juliet – I'm absolutely sure I did not write that by myself! XD**

**NDNB is already over 40,000 words and I'm starting to get back into the flow again, I must admit the early chapters were a bit of a problem as I struggled to find my pacing.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: There's a duet in this chapter and I always hate trying to write out duets as I find it hard to keep track of who's singing what. So I hit on a plan:-**

**For the most part it'll be **_plain italics_ **and this will be when it's either Kurt on his own, or as part of a chorus duet with Mercedes.**

**Mercedes lyrics will be in _bold italics_ when her voice is more prevalent. I hope it is easy enough to understand.**

**I also felt that there were too many lyrics so I sort of made up my own little acoustic set in my head and ended the song a little bit early. I hope it still works. **

**If you have trouble figuring out who's singing what, the link to the performance is via a popular Google owned video site – watch?v=dU1gfAeSqM8 and Mercedes is singing Natalie Cole's part.**

**Chapter 9 – Showdown at the Choir Room Coral**

* * *

Puck lost his appetite for his sandwich soon after Kurt and Aretha had left the room.

He didn't mind Finn and Quinn being a couple and being together,

_'Hell rather Finn than me...'_

But, he felt sick every time Finn would glance at the blonde and then to her still flat stomach in both fear and awe.

_'It's not yours jackass... hurry up and figure it out...'_

Throwing the remains of his sandwich back down onto his plate in disgust, Puck crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. His scowl intensified a moment later when Quinn's eyes met his for a second before she determinedly looked away again and concentrated on Finn's hamfisted attempts to fawn over her.

He instead tried to pick up on the strings of conversation floating around between the other occupants of the table, Artie, Finn, Tina, Rachel and Brittany.

It was Brittany who drew Puck into the conversation,

"So... you were like really into that whole Romeo thing in English..."

The rest of the conversations at the table came to a halt as all eyes turned to examine the jock as he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh... yeah... just words and shit yeah?"

Brittany just nodded and twirled her hair while Rachel pitched in,

"Romeo? As in Romeo & Juliet?", Puck just rolled his eyes,

"No Romeo as in 'Romeo & Hutch' that well known 70's cop show! Y'know the one with Huggy Benvolio?", the sarcasm was dripping from the half-back's tone and the scowl he got from Berry made him feel just slightly better. Not by much but slightly.

Brittany chipped in singing the theme tune before adding,

"I loved that show! All those cardboard boxes, I loved cardboard boxes as a kid! That was such a cool Christmas..."

The group looked at the oblivious Brittany for a moment before collectively deciding it'd be easier just not to go there.

"So _you_ read Romeo?", pressed Rachel not willing to let it go.

Puck's answer was delayed however by Finn who decided to speak up,

"Dude... what were you like, even doing in class?"

Puck just smirked and went to run his hand over his mohawk before scowling as he realised there was nothing but stubble there anymore.

"It's all Kurt's fault...", he said as a fond smile crossed his face without his realising it.

Quinn however noticed and looked a little bemused as she initiated a conversation with the jock for the first time in days,

"Wait... Kurt? Since when is he Kurt?"

Puck debated whether to bother replying to the girl at all or to simply ignore her but, she was carrying his child and he didn't think he could just ignore her. Didn't mean he was going to be _nice_ to her though.

"Since about twenty minutes after he was born?"

The blonde clearly realised that trying to have a conversation with the clearly still upset jock wasn't going to happen so she ducked her head, a slight look of guilt on her face. Thankfully for Quinn's benefit, Artie was just as curious about the change and was happy enough to repeat the question,

"Uh... we sort of... reached a truce I guess. No more dumpster dives or slushies... he's actually pretty cool..."

"So is that where you went last night after you called then?", asked Finn as a half dozen pairs of curious eyes examined the jock.

"Uh... yeah... he came and got me... after the bar fight..."

"Bar fight?", squealed Tina in concern, while the female eyes inspected him for any obvious injuries and the male eyes just looked at him with awe.

Puck just shrugged in answer,

"No biggie, just a couple stitches and of course the mohawk's gone... the other guys won't be needing their girlfriends for a while though..."

The guys in the group all looked sympathetically to the jock as they understood the power of a man's 'do' and winced at the thought of what Puckzilla had done to their abilities to procreate.

Rachel meanwhile was getting more and more irritated as the conversation drifted farther from her initial question,

"So you read Romeo?", she pressed again this time talking right over the top of Tina as she'd gone to ask another question.

Looking to Tina in silent apology, Puck sighed as he rubbed his eyes. The rest of the group all rolled their's at the completely tactless prima donna as Puck answered without looking up,

"Yeah...", before Britt chipped in,

"... with Kurt as Juliet... y'know I don't think like Kurt liked reading that much..."

Having his eyes closed as he rubbed at them furiously, Puck didn't notice any of the looks being shared between the group as he spoke,

"... Mr M... he actually wants me to do some acting shit or something...", he said whilst pulling out the flyer from his back pocket and laying it out on the table.

It was Artie who snatched it up first before passing it round the group,

"Says I have _talent_ that I shouldn't waste...", he grinned as he looked back up at the group, "... just yet another talent to add to being a total badass with killer guns and being able to make a girl have multiple orgasms with a look..."

All the girls just wrinkled their noses at the jock whilst the boys chuckled, earning themselves pointed glares from those with female partners at the table.

The conversation flowed around the jock once again as he concentrated on dissecting the remains of his sandwich with a plastic knife rather than continue to watch Finn and Quinn love it up.

"Uh... hey dude...", looking up in surprise Puck saw both Mike and Matt standing with their lunch trays, "these seats free?"

Puck just grunted before standing himself,

"Yeah... I... I just lost my appetite", he said noting with a little pride that Quinn flinched a little as his voice carried.

_'Yeah... feel guilt bitch...'_

"I'll uh, see you guys at practice... I'm going to hit the gym..."

Without a backwards glance, Puck fled the lunch room.

* * *

After calmly walking from the lunch room both Kurt and Mercedes had stayed silent until they'd found themselves in the currently empty Choir Room.

Kurt had paced to stand beside the Piano while Mercedes leaned against the amp for the bass guitar.

Each just observed the other from opposite sides of the room, for what seemed like several minutes before Mercedes decided to pitch first,

"You like Puck."

It wasn't a question and Kurt found himself blushing involuntarily as the girl just watched and scowled.

"Why Kurt?"

The boy looked hurt that his friend would ask that question for a second before a righteous indignation caused him to fire back,

"Why not 'cedes? Do I not deserve love? He's fair game just like everyone else..."

Mercedes just huffed as she crossed her arms over her ample chest,

"That's not what I meant...he's straight Kurt...", she watched on as the brunette flinched at the reminder, "... and he's a jock. What do you think will be any different this time to before?"

Kurt's super-confident front crumbled for a second as his own doubts surfaced and he considered the girl's point,

"I... I just...", straightening up his internal monologue reminded him,

_'I'm Kurt Hummel... If I want a jock... then I'll have a jock...'_

"Afraid of the competition 'cedes?"

The girl just scoffed before treating the brunette to a dismissive wave,

"Oh puhleez girl, like there's even any doubt as to the outcome. It's like asking whether Superglue is going to stick something or make it slidy... face it Kurt, there's only one way that boy will bend and it's my way."

The brunette then voiced his own non-question,

"You like Puck."

The girl had the good grace to look away as she blushed,

"Possibly."

The silence between the pair stretched for several seconds before a small timid voice broke the détente,

"I... I don't want to lose our friendship 'cedes..."

The tension that was in the room was instantly broken as the girl rushed her smaller friend before engulfing him in a bruising hug.

Neither spoke for several minutes as they simply drank in the supportive presence of their best friend. Clearing his throat Kurt was the one to mumble first into Mercedes chest,

"Y'know this is the longest I've ever been pressed up against boobs since I was breastfed?"

The watery chuckle from Mercedes as she released her captive was clear indication that she was just as scared of damaging their friendship as Kurt was.

Each sat side by side on the bench by the piano as Kurt's fingers began to ghost over the keys, he hadn't played regularly in years as it played havoc with his cuticles, but he felt the need to do so now.

Kurt's ghosting began to take on regular patterns before a familiar melody began to drift on the silence and he looked to his friend and sang,

"_When you're down and troubled  
And you need some love and care  
And nothing, nothing is going right"_

There were tears in the girl's eyes as Kurt offered then next lines of the song to her and she snatched at them like a life-preserver.

_**"Boy just close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night"**_

Both singers kept their voices soft as the intimate reaffirmation of their feelings demanded as they harmonised on the chorus,

"All you have to do is just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
**Don't you know it's gonna be, Winter, spring, summer or fall**  
**All you have to do is call**  
And I'll be there, yes I will,  
You've got a friend"

Kurt concentrated on his finger placement while Mercedes voice, gruff with emotion took the reigns for the next verse,

"_**If the sky (sky) above you  
Should draw down full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow (you know how cold it gets)" **_

Kurt's vocals blended seamlessly to the end of Mercedes run as he picked up the second verse as he offered the girl a small smile which she returned,

"_You, you have to keep your head together **(I'll try)**  
And call my name out loud, yeah  
Soon you'll hear me knocking, knocking at your door" _

Their harmonies were perfect as they each sang in unison,

"_You just call out my name (**call out my name)**  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running (**running, running running)**_

_to see you again **(just to see you again)**  
Winter, spring, summer or fall **(summer or fall)**  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will, **(yes I will)**  
You've got a friend" _

Kurt felt Mercedes hand land on his thigh and squeeze as the song reached it's climax,

"_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend_  
_When people can be so cold**  
That's no lie y'know they'll hurt you, **(yes they will)  
**yes, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh don't you let them" **_

Both teens giggled slightly as Kurt accidentally hit a bum note on the piano and offered a shrug to the girl to say,

_'Hey, I'm working without sheet music here!'_

Before getting back on track for the final chorus,

"_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call_  
_And I'll be there, yes I will,  
You've got friend..."_

As their final harmony died and silence once again became prevalent a heavily breathing Kurt looked to Mercedes with a hint of fear in his eyes,

"So what do we do now?"

Mercedes considered the question before replying in a firm tone of voice,

"Whatever happens, whoever gets their man, we stay friends. After that, nothing else matters."

Two sets of eyes shone with tears as they embraced again on the piano bench.

"I love you 'cedes."

"Love you too Boo..."

The moment was broken by the clearing of a throat behind them that caused each teen to squeak and jump.

Looking over their shoulder they saw a clearly uncomfortable Brad his hands full of sheet music.

"Oh Brad, I'm sorry...", offered Kurt as he hurriedly got out from in front of the piano, "... we didn't mean to get in the way."

"Yeah, sorry Brad...", offered 'cedes as the silent man just nodded and proceeded to place his music down in a stack on the top of the piano, "... we'll uh, just get out of your hair..."

As they gathered up their bags and stumbled out of the Choir Room they couldn't help the giggle that escaped them a moment before the tension returned,

"So...", murmured Kurt as he looked to the girl.

"So...", she parroted earning herself a mock glare.

"May the best woman win?", offered Kurt with a smirk.

"Boy, that's already a forgone conclusion, have you seen my puppies... how about may the best _'person of indeterminate gender' _win?"

Kurt couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him as he nodded in agreement before extending his hand,

"Deal. May the '_best person of indeterminate gender_' win. He can't know though, I... I like having him as a friend."

Kurt grimaced as Mercedes nodded in agreement before she proceeded to spit in her palm and shake the boy's hand,

"Ewww... 'cedes..."

The black girl just laughed at the brunette who was now rummaging around in his bag for his wet wipes.

"I'll see you later boo. Have fun at practice and think of me while I'm stuck in Geography with creepy Karlsson."

Nodding absently as he pulled out a tissue with a flourish, Kurt wandered off in the direction of the locker rooms.

* * *

Puck had just left the gym when Kurt came round the corner wiping furiously at the palm of his hand and mumbling about 'contamination'.

"Y'know, Miss Pillsbury has rubbing alcohol if it's really bothering you..."

Puck watched with amusement as the brunette jumped at the unexpected commentary before realising who had addressed him and a small smile brightened his face,

"Hi Noah, I didn't see you there. Are you heading to practice?"

Despite his reservations in the beginning, Kurt had found that the exhilaration of kicking the winning point in their last game, coupled with Coach Tanaka's threat to dog his ever waking moment if he dropped out, meant he'd agreed to remain with the football team as kicker.

"That's the plan Hummel. Still don't know why you still play though...", Puck observed.

"Do you want to win or not Noah?", said the brunette with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, big it up Hummel... one winning kick does not make you the Messiah... it just makes you a very naughty boy."

The soprano giggled at Noah's high pitched voice as he doled out the unexpected impersonation.

"Seriously though Kurt, it's a physical game. Why do you still play?", his voice was laced with both curiosity and concern for the brunette.

The brunette growled at the jock before he replied,

"I'm not a pansy Noah, I can take the hits even though my skin does bruise like a peach. I actually... well I like having something in my life my Dad can be proud of and not be uncomfortable with y'know?"

By the end of his statement Kurt looked slightly embarrassed to have ranted at the jock.

"Hey it's alright Kurt, I just thought... you're Dad seemed pretty cool already. I don't think he needs you to play football for him to love you or be proud of you anymore than he already is."

Puck watched with satisfaction as the little kicker flushed and swatted at his arm in embarrassment.

_'Why do I like seeing him flushed?'_

"Dude... quit blushing, you're like worse than the worst chick!", he chuckled earning himself another slap on the shoulder.

Reaching the double doors that led to the locker rooms, a momentary act of chivalry had Puck confused as he opened the door for the little brunette,

"After you...", he offered and was surprised when the soprano looked down and murmured a thank you.

Walking into the steamy and busy room both boys took up seats at their lockers on opposite sides of the narrow aisle as they got ready.

"Hey Hummel... the Cheerios locker rooms are across the hall!"

Laughter and the sound of high-fiving could be heard through the steam and Puck watched as Kurt's small shoulders tensed before a slight hitch could be detected as he stared determinedly at his gym bag.

"Trabner!", shouted Puck as he pushed himself up into a standing position aware that Kurt had turned to look at him in surprise.

Puck stalked towards the smaller jock who until then hadn't noticed Puck sitting opposite the kicker.

Quickly closing the distance between them and invading the boy's personal space, Puck was gratified to note that mohawk or no mohawk, he could still intimidate the locker room.

There was now a five foot no-go zone surrounding the terrified jock as the guys Trabner had just moments before been high-fiving beat a hasty retreat.

_'Pussies'_, thought Puck with disgust.

Staring down into Trabner's eyes he could see fear warring with bottled up resentment, just looking for a place to go.

"Go on then Trabner, take a shot...", Puck opened his arms wide mockingly as the jock flushed and looked down meekly in submission.

"Yeah that's what I thought... back in your closet Trabner...", he hissed as he revelled in the flinch his words invoked, "... and if I _ever_ hear you spouting that shit again I'll... well your own imagination can fill in the blanks better than I can."

Puck continued to stare down at the blonde haired jock for a moment longer when a soft voice and a small but insistent hand on his elbow drew his attention away.

"Noah. It's OK. Let Justin go OK?"

Puck just growled at the use of Trabner's first name,

_'He doesn't deserve to have you call him Justin...'_

The blonde jock in a moment of self-preservation used Puck's distraction as an opportunity to scoop up his helmet and rush out the door towards the football field.

Growling as he realised his prey had escaped him Puck sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Sorry Kurt... I'm just, the more I hear shit like that the more I get angry..."

Looking at the soprano he saw the clear surprise on the boy's face mingled with what he could only imagine was gratefulness.

"You.. you don't have to Noah. I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it!", he cried throwing his arms up in the air and startling the little kicker with his sudden vehemence. The growing balloon of indignation was pricked a moment later by the brunette,

"A week or two ago you would have been high-fiving Trabner too Noah. Don't pretend to be someone you're not."

The brunette's dismissive tone made Puck angry as he shoved past the smaller boy and collected up his gear.

"I'm trying to be a better person here Hummel... I thought you of all people understood that."

Before Kurt could reply, the jock stormed out of the same door Trabner had used just a couple of minutes earlier.

* * *

"_Hey Hummel... the Cheerios locker rooms are across the hall!"_

As Trabner's voice met Kurt's ears he tensed just in case any further abuse was incoming.

_'I suppose it's my own fault for taunting the jock earlier... he'll probably try to schmush me during practice too...'_

Kurt had heard Noah's cry and turned to watch in shock as the taller jock had again moved to act in his defence. It was a nice feeling and one that Kurt was getting to become more and more acquainted with.

Kurt watched in awe as Noah had planted himself inside Trabner's personal space and dared him to hit him. A momentary spike of worry caused his heart to beat faster as he saw the flash of resentment on the smaller jock's face before he capitulated.

Though Kurt couldn't hear the exact words Noah was using but the flinch from the smaller jock was unmissable. Deciding that defending him was all fine and good, but continuing to intimidate the boy wasn't, Kurt stepped forward.

Placing a gentle hand on Noah's elbow he'd squeezed slightly to get the boy's attention,

"Noah. It's OK. Let Justin go OK?"

Kurt assumed the growl from Noah was because he'd been prevented from pounding on the now terrified jock. He smiled slightly at the relieved and apologetic look that Trabner shot him for his intervention as he scooped up his gear and fled.

Kurt dropped his hand from Noah's elbow as the boy's arm shifted to rub his eyes and he apologised for his actions.

"You.. you don't have to Noah. I'm used to it by now."

Noah's sudden anger and indignation caused Kurt to feel suddenly resentful of the jock as he replied rather bitingly,

"A week or two ago you would have been high-fiving Trabner too Noah. Don't pretend to be someone you're not.

_'Why did you have to go and say that Kurt?'_

Kurt's shoulder throbbed where Noah had pushed past him in an attempt to put some distance between them. The brunette realised he'd mis-stepped when Kurt saw the anger and pain in the half-back's eyes,

"I'm trying to be a better person here Hummel... I thought you of all people understood that."

Kurt cursed himself as he was unable to speak fast enough before the jock stormed away.

* * *

Football practice was strained to say the least. Coach Tanaka had them running laps for a good half hour as he tried to explain to the teens that one win wasn't enough and that to get another they had to work twice as hard as before.

As they had all traipsed round the running track doing circuits Kurt had tried to keep pace with Noah, to try to apologise for his unduly harsh comments in the locker room.

Each time he got close to the jock however Noah put on a burst of speed and left the soprano for dead. Eventually Kurt took the hint that the jock was still angry with him and gave up trying to catch him.

Coach had them doing drills with the tackle-bags and as a result of uneven numbers, had taken the chance and drafted in Kurt to spot one of the other jocks. Kurt was relieved to see that Noah's antics in the locker rooms had clearly had an impact on the other jocks. However they were almost _afraid_ now to tackle him anymore in case they brought down the wrath of Puck on them.

After the third time that Azimio had ducked out of a tackle while he was spotting for him, Kurt had had enough,

Throwing down his helmet he glared at the taller jock, not caring that his perfectly coiffed hair was in disarray,

"C'mon Azimio stop being such a girl and _tackle_ me!"

The black jock looked uncertain for a moment as what Kurt was suggesting was in definite contravention of the rules and Kurt felt he had to clear something up. Checking for Coach Tanaka and seeing him riding around the track on his golf cart chasing down Mr Schue of all people, Kurt stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

All movement on the field stopped as all eyes turned to the suddenly centre stage Kurt.

Pacing over to one of the practice bags, Kurt used it as a lectern as he spoke ignoring Noah's glower as he stood off to the side,

"I know what Noah...", he said gesturing to the stoic teen, "... what Puck said to you guys about treating me bad."

The assembled jocks all looked away and grumbled though a couple looked mutinous.

"I don't really understand half the rules of this little game but I do know that it's supposed to be wrong to tackle the kicker right?...", a number of jocks nodded in agreement, "... How is it any different from tackling me in the hallway with warning though? If anything it's more likely to injure me doing that, than me spotting for one of you during practice. Coach obviously trusts you all not to injure me for no reason on the field, so when I'm taking part in training, don't think about it OK?...It's really the tackling in the hallways that Noah has a problem with, isn't that right Noah?"

Kurt knew it was a cheap shot but it was the only way he could think of to get the half-back to speak to him again. The brunette was pleased therefore when the angry jock let out an explosive gust of air before answering,

"Yeah. Hummel's right."

The curt tone was not encouraging and he flinched slightly at the use of his surname, but Kurt was just glad at this point that Noah would even respond to him at all to worry about the tone right now.

"OK. So Azimio, no more crapping out of tackles 'K? I may be fabulously dressed most of the time and just primed for Broadway stardom, but I still want to play football and that means I need to get tackled once in a while. Don't worry about breaking me. I'm a big boy."

His words seemed to have the desired effect as the assembled team all looked more relaxed though one look at Puck would have caused them to reconsider their position. The jock was positively livid.

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of a golf cart carrying the Coach and a loudspeaker.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLACKING OFF?"

The group to a man, flinched at the high volume so close to their ears as they went back to their practice without a further word.

Kurt immediately regretted his decision to invite tackles from Azimio, when the air was forced out of his lungs by the boy's first full pace shoulder charge. As he lay dazed on the field he heard Noah's voice and despite the sudden flaring agony in his lower back, he cracked smiled as it didn't sound angry anymore,

"Hey Kurt... shake it off man... you asked for it..."

* * *

Puck was angry. Really angry. Perhaps more angry than he'd been in a long time.

He'd thought that Kurt understood that he was trying to be a better person. Hell it was the brunette's suggestion in the first place that he start making changes to the way he behaved. He didn't understand then why the boy had said what he did.

He couldn't deny that it wasn't true, Kurt was completely right a couple of weeks ago he would have high-fived Trabner and congratulated him just like the other jocks. But a couple of weeks ago he didn't know that Quinn was pregnant, or that the baby was his. That kind of revelation will change a guy.

Coach was in a particularly vengeful mood today as he'd immediately sent the team off to run laps for the first half-hour. Puck was aware of Kurt trying to keep up with him, to try to talk to him and for once he was glad that the brunette's cardio wasn't nearly as good as his.

It was easy enough to keep a safe distance between them and prevent any possibility of the soprano being able to speak to him.

He was honestly afraid he'd strike back at the brunette if he did.

They had then been gathered in by the Coach before split into pairs to work on the tackle bags and Puck was relieved to be paired with Finn. A momentary spike of worry caused him to watch anxiously as Kurt was paired up with Azimio.

Catching the black jock's eye he made it perfectly clear what he expected to happen.

The group had only been working for five minutes before Puck's ears, somehow sensitive to pick up Kurt's high pitched voice out of a sea of grunting, heard him call out Azimio.

Despite his anger at the brunette, Puck couldn't help but be concerned for the kicker's safety,

_'He's so small...'_

He should have been paying more attention however as Finn had continued practising and the force of his impact on the bag caused the half-back to go sprawling on the grass.

"Oww...", he groaned as his ribs flared in agony.

The worried face of Finn hovered over Puck as he held out a hand and assisted the winded jock back to his feet.

"Dude, you OK?"

Nodding and gasping he waved the boy off just as a shrill whistle reverberated around the field.

The group all gravitated towards the little kicker as he took up position by one of the tackle-bags. There was one thing that Puck couldn't deny, the diva knew how to hold people's attention.

"I know what Noah...what Puck said to you guys about treating me bad."

Puck just crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the teen.

_'Feels OK to use me as a crutch now Hummel huh?'_

Puck listened intently as the brunette made his plea. He didn't have to like that Kurt's logic made sense, but he could understand the reason the kicker wasn't happy. When Kurt had spoken to him he'd considered not replying out of spite but relented after a second,

"Yeah. Hummel's right."

Puck felt slightly vindicated when he spotted Kurt flinch at the intentional use of his surname.

_'Don't think I'm not still pissed at you Kurt...'_

He could already feel his anger at the boy bleeding away however and knew that before long he'd be back to talking to the boy again.

As Kurt finished up and Coach interrupted with that god-awful loudspeaker he'd stolen from Coach Sylvester, Puck traded places with Finn and watched with some amusement as every ounce of Azimio's 290 pounds connected with the bag sending the 115 pound kicker arcing to land on his back with a startled 'oomph'.

Letting the brunette know he was over their argument, Puck smiled before he called over to Kurt,

"Hey Kurt... shake it off man... you asked for it..."

The half-hearted glare he got in return from the winded soprano just caused him to laugh.

* * *

Showering after practice was an experience Kurt would rather forget.

"Stupid traitorous body...", he grumbled as he threw a sock into his locker with enough force for it to bounce back out again and smack him in the face. His back was killing him now and the application of heat in the showers had only served to make the pain more pronounced.

_'Shouldn't have goaded Azimio, the guy is massive... oh my back...'_

Noah had finished dressing a few minutes earlier and had left with a promise to find Aretha and some painkillers and meet him in the parking lot. The rest of the team had all cleared out too, leaving the soprano all by himself.

Or so he thought.

"Uh... hey Kurt."

Startled, Kurt swivelled on the bench, wincing noticeably, only to see Trabner standing at the end of the aisle with his head bowed.

"Hey Justin...", the wariness obvious in his voice.

The jock held his palms out in the universal gesture for being unarmed as he slowly inched closer.

"I... uh... just need to get my bag, is that cool?"

Kurt realised in that moment that Noah's earlier intimidation had clearly done a number on the small jock.

Looking carefully at Trabner, Kurt had to admit that he wasn't all that bigger than he was at 5'9''. Though the jock was definitely more muscular than Kurt, it was a wiry muscle rather than the bulky muscle on someone like Azimio, for example. His long face held piercing green eyes that shone with an intelligence usually absent in the standard jock.

"Listen... Justin...", the boy just looked at him curiously before blurting,

"Why... why do you call me by my first name? None of the other guys do?"

The boy ran a hand through his surfer style blonde bangs and swept them out of his face.

_'Why do I call him Justin?'_

Kurt was momentarily speechless as he actually didn't know,

"I... I have no idea. Do you want me to call you Trabner? Cos I... I can..."

"No... no, it's cool... I'm just _surprised_ is all...", his smile was soft and Kurt couldn't help the thought that it completely changed the dynamic of the boy's face.

_'He's almost cute...'_

Kurt's brain froze.

_'Oh no...'_

Trying to focus on the jock who Kurt realised was still talking and had since set himself down one bench over, Kurt shook his head and tried to ignore his prior revelation,

"... sorry man. I... I take back what I said... and not just cos of Puck, I swear... though Jesus if you hadn't stopped him...", Justin gave a wry chuckle.

Kurt shared the chuckle before he replied,

"Yeah... Noah's become very... protective?..", he tested trying out the word before nodding,"... yeah, protective of me recently."

"Uh... don't like get angry at me for me asking but why? It's... it's just not like Puck..."

Kurt was shocked to hear the genuine tone of concern in the smaller jock's voice, something he'd never expected to hear.

"It's... well it's personal for the most part but Noah... he's trying to change... growing up makes us all change eventually..."

Nodding in agreement, Justin rubbed his jaw before replying softly,

"Yeah... change... Can I... like, can I ask you something?"

Kurt was struck by the strangely comfortable feeling of talking to the other boy in the empty locker room. Justin had never been one to torment him, had never really called him anything obscene or participated in the dumpster dives, so Kurt guessed cutting the guy some slack wouldn't hurt.

"Sure... shoot."

The question came out of left field and left Kurt puzzled,

"How do you do it?"

Obviously seeing the look of confusion on the brunette's face the jock elaborated,

"Being gay?"

Clearing his throat and considering the question Kurt decided to be honest,

"It's not something I have a choice about really. I just am who I am and who I am happens to be attracted to boys...", glancing at the jock to see if he understood what he was trying to say, he noted the boy seemed thoughtful and not repulsed as he'd have expected.

"The downside is of course that the world is just chock full of people who are intolerant. As much as I appreciate what Noah's tried to do for me, I'm enough of a realist to know he can't change the whole world."

The blonde seemed to consider something for a while before a wistful expression crossed his face and he spoke softly.

"Is it worth it? Do you regret not staying y'know incognito?"

Despite the heavy confessional atmosphere of the locker room, Kurt couldn't control the snort of laughter and apologised as the jock's face fell.

"Sorry... no... sorry... it was just 'incognito?'... I didn't ever put gay together with being some kind of spy from the 40's..."

Kurt watched as Justin chuckled and a slight blush coloured his cheeks before he sobered.

"Sorry... I'm a real spy novel nut, must have bled through for a sec..."

Returning a genuine smile at the boy Kurt replied,

"Does... does my answer... is it what you were expecting?..."

The jock just looked thoughtful before he shrugged as if it didn't matter, any response he would have made was forever halted however by the ringing of Kurt's cell.

Looking at his own cellphone in accusation, Kurt spotted 'Stud' on the Call ID and flipped the lip open, with an apologetic glance to the still contemplative Trabner.

"Hey Noah... yeah, no OK... Alright already... jeez... No... there's too many calories in them... don't think I didn't see you switch the cups earlier... alright but it'll go straight to your hips... I'll be out in five... bye..."

Snapping the phone shut, Kurt looked back to Justin who had used the momentary distraction to collect his bag from his locker. He stood as he looked down at the brunette,

"You're lucky y'know... not everybody gets a Puck to fight their corner..."

Kurt considered the boys words before conceding that he was right really. Having Noah defending him was probably improving his short term chances of happiness. The thought of no more dumpster dives and slushies may seem inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but to the brunette it was ground-breaking progress.

Before Kurt could form a reply Justin had slung his bag over his shoulder and left with a parting,

"See ya around, Kurt..."

* * *

Puck high-tailed it out of the locker rooms in search of Aretha and painkillers for the brunette who he'd had to physically hold in the showers earlier.

After Coach had dismissed the group, Puck noted that Kurt was leaning heavily against one of the tackle-bags with a pained expression on his face. Walking over in concern his anger was long forgotten in the face of his overriding concern.

"Hey... everything OK?"

"Everything's fine Noah. Just dandy...", Kurt wheezed.

The brunette had looked at Puck and tried to play it off, however it was clear that he was in too much discomfort and his dissembling only proved to be annoying,

"Knock it off Hummel... are you hurt?"

The rest of the team had already left the field and so it was just the jock and the soprano standing on the field.

"I'm...no... I'm in so much pain right now Noah...", gasped Kurt as his legs wobbled and the jock caught him.

"What happened? Was it Azimio... I'll kill him..."

The pained chuckling from the brunette brought Puck out of his murderous thoughts,

"Relax Rambo... before you go all vengeful on Azimio, it wasn't his fault. I... I lost my footing and landed on one of the free weights."

Wincing in sympathy Puck looked at the smaller boy,

"Can you walk?"

Shaking his head Kurt replied, biting his bottom lip to prevent the tears he could feel from spilling over.

"No... not right now... can we maybe wait a minute... or a week... maybe a month?", he joked and winced as the chuckle made his back spasm.

Puck waited with the soprano for several minutes, just watching the boy and being unable to do anything. As the ten minute mark came round Puck came to a decision.

"Screw it."

Before Kurt knew what was happening Puck had scooped him up into his arms bridal style and was carrying him in the direction of the locker rooms.

They had barely gotten ten feet from their starting point when the sprinklers kicked in showering them in ice cold water.

"AAAAAHHHH!" moaned Kurt in shock as Puck redoubled his pace to finally reach the running track and escape the radius of the spraying water.

"Well that was unpleasant...", Kurt gasped as he blew his sodden bangs out of his face.

Entering the locker rooms and noting that they were completely vacant, Noah wasted no time in carrying the brunette through to the treatment room before gently laying him out on the treatment table.

"Stay right there."

Kurt's head just flopped back as he nodded in agreement,

"Yeah... here's good..."

Puck headed straight for the shower room, shucking his pads and shorts as he went. Padding in barefoot in his boxers he turned on the water of one of the stalls, setting it to as hot as it could possibly go.

Returning to the treatment room, he saw Kurt lying panting on the treatment table while periodically his leg would tick and his face would scrunch up in agony. It was also clear that during the time alone the tears which Kurt had fought to keep inside, had spilled over and silver tracks marred the boy's face.

"OK... I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing 'K?"

Kurt cracked open an eye which had previously been squeezed shut as a tremor passed through him.

"I trust you Noah..."

Nodding and knowing that he was going to be pushing that trust farther than he had in the past day or two Puck addressed the boy,

"OK... I need you to help me get out of your clothes."

The brunette's mouth dropped open and a blush stained his face, at the matter of fact way that Puck had laid it out there.

"What?", he stammered.

Puck just rolled his eyes,

"How effective is a hot shower going to be on your muscles if you're in full gear?"

"Oh..."

Puck busied himself unlacing Kurt's boots and slipping them and the socks underneath off as Kurt futilely tried to sit up to take off his pads.

"Relax Kurt... I'll do it."

Sinking back against the padding Kurt just bit his lip and nodded, now unable to stop the tears from falling.

Rounding the bench, Puck used his own chest as a backboard as he sat the boy up, flinching himself as the boy moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Kurt..."

"It's OK Noah... not your fault.. just get this stuff off me..."

Finally able to get decent purchase on the brunette's top, Noah drew it up and off of him in one smooth motion.

The suddenly self-conscious brunette used his arms to cover his pale torso as best he could and squeaked as Noah moved on to unlacing his shorts.

"Noah...", the boy moaned in mortification but Puck was beyond caring. Yes in hindsight he should have probably just gone to fetch Coach or the nurse or something but Kurt was in pain and he had to try to help him.

"Relax Kurt... I'll take care of it."

Taking a firm grip of the now unlaced shorts, Puck gently drew them down the boy's legs leaving the boy in a...

"For the love of... seriously Kurt... sequins on your jock?"

The jock couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him as he took in the pink face of the brunette as he tried his best to preserve his modesty.

"I guess... I guess I should have expected nothing less huh?", he asked with a smirk.

His fooling around came to an abrupt end however as Kurt winced again.

Deciding that the brunette being in his jock was undressed enough, Puck hoisted the boy in his arms again, trying desperately not to think about the pale, naked bubble butt currently rubbing against his own boxers clad crotch.

"Just hold on Kurt..."

Padding through to the shower room Puck didn't bother trying to set the smaller boy down and instead he simply walked directly under the spray with the boy still in his arms.

* * *

When Coach Tanaka had blown the whistle and dismissed the group of players Kurt had sagged against one of the tackle-bags in relief. His back was in agony and his vision was whiting out.

He was simply concentrating on continuing to breathe and stay conscious when he became aware of a concerned Noah at his shoulder asking if he was OK.

He'd tried to brush off the jock's concerns,

"Everything's fine Noah. Just dandy...", he'd wheezed but clearly the denial fell on deaf ears.

Kurt's heart soared a little despite his current incapacity when Noah threatened to kill Azimio for hurting him.

It wasn't Azimio's fault he'd explained and then clarified that no, he didn't think he could walk right now.

Kurt was aware of the nervously hovering Noah for however long it was that they had stood together on the field. Just as Kurt was about to suggest that the jock go get the Coach or the nurse he heard the half-back exclaim,

"Screw it."

He had squeaked in a completely un-mannish way as he'd suddenly found himself being supported in Noah's arms, and

_'Oh... if it doesn't make my back stop hurting... that's wonderful...'_

Kurt let his head loll to the side to rest against Noah's strong shoulder as the jock carried him in the direction of the locker rooms. He had heart the telltale click of the sprinklers kicking into life just a moment before the ice cold droplets began to rain down on him.

"AAAAAHHHH!", he squealed as he felt Noah increase his pace to escape the torture.

Kurt was in too much pain to care that Noah was treating him like a baby when he carried him into the treatment room and ordered him to stay put and he mumbled his agreement.

_'Seriously where am I going to go?'_

The pain had flared up again moments after pressure had been put back on his abused spine and Kurt found himself unable to hold back the tears which had been threatening to fall since he'd originally injured himself.

He wasn't aware of Noah having returned until the taller boy had asked him to trust him. He hadn't hesitated in telling the boy that of course he trusted him.

When the jock had suggested the need to get him out of his clothes however, despite his injuries his mind went straight to the gutter.

"What?", he'd asked half hopeful and half wary.

He felt like a complete idiot when Noah had replied quite calmly,

"How effective is a hot shower going to be on your muscles if you're in full gear?"

And he'd quickly acquiesced thereafter and assisted the jock in trying to remove his gear, though his body protested and he didn't achieve much of anything other than to cause himself more pain.

Noah's voice was soft and comforting when he'd told Kurt he'd take care of it, take care of him, before his blush returned full pelt when Noah had discovered his sequinned jock-strap.

Coach Tanaka had point-blank refused to consider Kurt's suggestion to accessorize the current football kit and so it had been Kurt's little rebellion to sequin his jock-strap instead. The fact that he'd also dyed it to a nice shade of pink and used canary yellow, grass green and sky blue sequins was beside the point...

Kurt could hear the teasing tone in Noah's voice as he was once again racked with another spasm and the jock picked him up and carried him towards the showers.

In that moment Kurt was actually glad for his injury as he could clearly feel his bare ass rubbing none to gently against Noah's cock through his shorts.

_'Get a grip Kurt...'_

Kurt fully expected Noah to put him down and help him to stagger into the shower so when he'd just kept going and carried the both of them under the blazing hot spray, Kurt was staggered.

He didn't argue however as being in Noah's arms seemed to lessen the pressure on his spine and his back didn't hurt so much.

It was several minutes before the heat started to penetrate the kicker's abused body and he felt secure enough to ask Noah to put him down. The jock had actually argued with him for a moment before agreeing to do so.

"Thank you Noah...", he said as he gingerly straightened up.

Suddenly realising that he was soaking wet and sharing the same shower cubicle as the hard-bodied jock and that the pain he had been in was now receding his teenage libido kicked in.

_'Oh no...'_

* * *

Puck had just set Kurt down on his feet and reached for the soap dispenser attached to the wall when he'd felt it.

_'Huh...'_

Glancing down his eyes widened as he took in the aroused state of Kurt's cock as it stretched his jock-strap into an obscene shape.

Stumbling backwards, all thought of completing his shower forgotten Puck had stammered that he'd meet Aretha and get him some painkillers before he'd fled without a backwards glance.

Kurt had just sagged against the tiled wall under the spray as he tried to control his hormones and hope, against hope that he'd not just ruined things with Noah.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I have an interview tomorrow for a new job – so the likelihood is that I'll be too distracted to work on a future chapter. So if I don't update I just wanted you all to know why. **

**Musical credit in this chapter - Dionne Warwick & Natalie Cole's version of You've Got a Friend.  
**

**I realise there will be some of you wondering why I made the Kurt/Mercedes showdown so short and less venomous. Simply put, I like their friendship to much and I can't see them ever getting more than a little upset with each other over anything – even Puckzilla. Besides, I'm striving for a more lighthearted tone to this fic and having them fighting doesn't fit in with that. Competing is all good though XD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you approve of Justin – he just appeared out of left-field, I had no plans to include him as more than a passing mention but then the whole locker room conversation happened and I suddenly find myself with some new options. Who knows what I'll decide to do.**

**Chapter 10 – Pool Cleaning**

* * *

Kurt took the disabled ramp down to the parking lot, not trusting that he'd be able to use the steps safely.

Shuffling around the corner, the weight of his bag causing him to wince with every step, he was gratified to see both Noah and Mercedes leaning against the courtyard fountain waiting for him.

_'He didn't freak out and leave me...'_

As if reading his mind and knowing exactly what he needed, the pair approached Kurt as Mercedes took his bag from his shoulder and Noah spoke,

"Open...",

Kurt didn't understand and made to ask what the jock was talking about and that's when he felt something being placed onto his tongue and the bottle of water being handed to him.

"For your back...", offered Noah and the brunette gazed at him with eternal gratitude in his eyes.

Taking a deep slug of the water and washing the pain medication down his throat, Kurt looked at Noah hoping that his slip in the shower had been forgotten and that it meant that their friendship was still intact.

"Mercedes... you're driving right?...", asked Puck as the girl shook Kurt's keys in her hand, "... cool, Kurt can ride with me then if you don't mind following?..."

"Thank you, Noah...", Kurt murmured as the jock wrapped his arm around his waist and led him off in the direction of his truck. Looking over his shoulder at Mercedes, Kurt couldn't resist poking his tongue out childishly at the girl who glowered at him good naturedly.

_'Hummel 1 Jones 0'_

The journey across the parking lot took over two minutes as Kurt winced with every step he took despite Noah's assistance. Eventually however as they reached the blue Ford pick-up, Kurt leaned gratefully against the cold bodywork as the jock unlocked the passenger side door.

"OK. How do you want to do this?"

Kurt looked at Noah before realising there was a good two foot jump to get into the cab and he truly didn't know if he'd be able to do it.

Flushing in embarrassment Kurt made the only suggestion he could think of that might work,

"Could you maybe... carry me... like before?"

Noah was all business as he nodded before absently scooping the soprano into his arms and gently depositing him in the passenger seat. The passenger door closed gently beside him as he focused on fastening his safety belt.

The driver's side door opened with a creak as the suspension dipped and Noah's frame literally hopped from the asphalt into the cab. Kurt couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped him as the truck bucked with the impact.

The immediate apologetic look on Noah's face gave Kurt hope that the shower incident would be forgotten as the jock started up the engine.

Kurt had to be sure however,

"I'm sorry...", he offered as the truck pulled out of the parking lot with Kurt's Navigator tailing behind.

"Sorry for what? Being injured?"

Kurt just shook his head before answering,

"For the shower... I... I couldn't control it..."

Nodding at the recollection before he shrugged Noah replied,

"Wait... did you think I was going to be mad at you?"

The brunette meekly nodded his head and looked miserable. Puck just sighed before he spoke,

"You've never shared a shower with anyone before have you Kurt?"

Kurt just ducked his head as his blush suffused his cheeks,

"I'll take that as a no then...", said Puck as Kurt reluctantly nodded.

The truck turned onto the Highway as Puck checked the mirror to make sure Mercedes was doing OK following them. The gleaming black Navigator filled his wing mirror entirely and for a moment Puck was worried that the girl was too close for comfort.

"Don't worry about it then Kurt... my first time sharing a shower with a chick, I was like, thirteen and the same happened to me... I guess... the idea's the same when you're gay and showering with a hot dude such as Puckzilla right?"

_'You have no idea'_

Puck grinned as he teased the brunette to let Kurt know for definite there were no lasting repercussions and he watched as the soprano sighed in relief.

Kurt's voice was hoarse as he whispered,

"Thank you Noah..."

Puck just smiled as he glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eye,

"Hey no problem. Just don't make a habit of it OK? Today was a one off shower with Puckzilla deal... hmm... maybe I should sell coupons or somethin'... what do you think?"

The brunette just giggled at the jock, which was Puck's intention from the start and they lapsed into comfortable silence for the rest of the journey until they pulled off the Highway and rolled up to a large mansion style home with a tree lined drive.

"Wow... who lives here?", asked Kurt in awe and with a giggle.

Puck just shrugged before replying,

"Some media mogul guy... it's his second home, cos really who'd want their first home in Lima if they had any other choice?"

Kurt giggled again at the jock as he continued to speak,

"...He's _never_ here but he gets real pissy if he does turn up and his pool isn't clean. I've been coming up here once a week for over two years and I've only seen the dude like twice. He keeps the place stocked with food and stuff too as he just turns up without warning, I met the housekeeper once as she was throwing out like, tons of fresh fruit and vegetables... scored myself some eggs for a little teepee party..."

Clearing his throat and looking a little embarrassed at the admission, Kurt just rolled his eyes and giggled at the jock.

The truck followed the gravel drive and instead of stopping outside the house, wound round the side and parked up by the kitchen entrance. The Navigator slipped into the space next to Puck just a moment later.

Puck leaned over Kurt, causing the smaller boy to gulp audibly and blush at the invasion of his personal space, as the half-back rummaged in the glove box before withdrawing a set of keys.

"Ready?", he asked the brunette who nodded enthusiastically.

"Ready..." Kurt replied with a grin.

Hopping from the truck and seeing Mercedes doing the same from the Navigator, Puck rounded the cab and was surprised to see the passenger door opening on it's own and a giggling Kurt hop down as if nothing was wrong.

"C'mon guys... look at this house, it's gorgeous."

Both Puck and Aretha shared a glance at the cheerful brunette as he waited impatiently for them to catch up to him as Puck unloaded his pool cleaning equipment from the flatbed of the truck.

"Do your keys open the whole house Noah?", asked Kurt with a hopeful look in his eye.

Nodding Puck answered as he lugged the heavy bag over his shoulder,

"Uh... yeah... the pool is in the basement and the only entrance is through the house..."

Unlocking the kitchen entrance, Puck stood aside as both Kurt and Aretha entered before him. Picking up the heavy bag again Puck grumbled about having to do the heavy lifting by himself, as he let the door swing shut behind him with a soft click.

Mercedes was the first to speak as Kurt's eyes darted wildly around taking in the décor.

"Wow... this house is lush...uh... Kurt, everything OK?"

"Oh Mercedes! 'cedes, 'cedes, 'cedes... Mercy Mercedes that's a lot of cars to talk about..."

"Uh... what?", mumbled Puck as Kurt ran his hands along the marble counter tops and hummed to himself.

"Kurt... Kurt...", the soprano's glazed eyes fixed for a moment on Mercedes again before darting off to stare into the reflective surfaces of the pots and pans hanging above the central island.

Looking at the shocked face of Puck, Mercedes sidled up to him while Kurt started to sing softly and wandered off deeper into the house, tracking his hand along the walls and following the flower pattern in the wallpaper.

Mercedes voice was full of accusation as she levelled her best glare at the half-back.

"Puck...would you care to explain exactly my boy Kurt is trippin'? What the Hell did you dose him with?"

Puck shook his head before realising Aretha was talking to him,

"Uh... I couldn't find the nurse to get pain meds, so I just swiped some of the same kind she'd given me before from the cabinet... her memory's awful and she'll just figure she forgot to write down who she gave them too..."

The warning growl from the angry diva was enough to make the jock realise he'd better just answer the girl,

"Uh... Dihydrocodeine maybe?..."

Puck watched as Aretha's eyes widened in horror as her mouth fell open,

"Dihydrocodeine?... You... you gave Kurt... my Dad was on that after his _surgery_... no wonder Kurt's trippin'... just how many did you give him?"

The jock looked sheepish before he answered,

"Uh... three maybe?"

"Oh holy crap...", cried Mercedes before smacking Puck on the arm, "... just one of those pills used to put my Dad out for hours and he's 300 pounds! What do you think three are going to do to a little skinny white-boy like Kurt?"

The pair jumped in shock as the sound of something being knocked over, followed by a high pitched voice which filtered into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mr Coatstand!"

"Well at least his back isn't hurting him anymore...", offered Puck who withered under the diva's glare and yelped as Mercedes took to beating him about the head with her bag.

"Noah! Noah, you have to come...", called Kurt before he burst back into the kitchen, someone else's scarf around his neck and an overly large beret perched on top of his head.

Gritting his teeth and smiling at the clearly whacked out brunette, Puck growled to Mercedes,

"I screwed up 'K? We just have to keep an eye on him til the pills either wear off or put him to sleep... how hard can it be?"

As Kurt doubled back on himself and disappeared into the house again, Puck shared a look with Mercedes before going after the brunette.

The girl just slumped against the refrigerator door as she heard Puck's girly yelp and a heavy thump as he clearly tripped over something; followed by Kurt's high pitched giggling.

"Come on silly... it's an obstacle course..."

"This... is going to be a long day...", she sighed.

* * *

Puck was exhausted.

Kurt was finally asleep on the couch in the study with Mercedes watching over him as Puck finally completed cleaning out the pool and replacing the filters.

The trio had been at the Mulvaney house for going on three hours now and the sun was just about to sink beneath the horizon. Puck's usual length of visit for a standard pool clean was no more than an hour tops.

He would be lucky if he didn't get either sued or arrested for the absolute demolition job that Hurricane Hummel had wreaked on the house.

* * *

After Puck had managed to pick himself up off his hands and knees, he'd taken his time to get up the staircase, avoiding all of Kurt's 'obstacles' which were little more than shoes and gloves which he'd littered on each step. Finally arriving at the landing still on all fours, he'd looked up into the flushed face of the boy as he'd just grinned at him.

"This is going to be so much fun Noah... c'mon..."

Before Puck could stop him, the brunette had gone tearing down the corridor and disappeared out of sight. The jock winced at the sound of Mercedes tripping over the same shoe he had at the bottom of the stairs as he glanced over his shoulder to see the girl dancing with the coatstand as she tried to stay upright.

"Aretha, stop making out with the furniture and _help_ me!", he called earning himself a glare and a not so muttered curse.

A loud crash from somewhere deeper into the house drew Puck's attention back to the more immediate problem as he took off down the corridor in pursuit of the spaced out brunette.

"Who did I piss off to deserve this?", he murmured.

Finding only one door open, Noah jogged into the Master Bedroom and stopped in shock as his jaw dropped open.

The bed covers had been torn off the bed and Kurt was _bouncing_ on the mattress.

"Whee... whee... whee..."

"Kurt?"

"Oh Noah! You're hear c'mon... come play on the bouncy castle with me..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and cursing the gods of fate for taking the nurse away from her office, he tried to reason with the brunette,

"I can't Kurt... we have to go now..."

The brunette pouted at the boy just as Mercedes ghosted up behind Puck and entered the room. Her wide eyes and flushed face suggesting she'd had just as much trouble with the 'obstacle course' as he had.

"Kurt boo... you need to come down now."

The soprano was clearly not in the mood to stop having fun however as he bounced and wiggled on the mattress and replied,

"But I wanna play... _please_ 'cedes... I love you..."

Puck couldn't help the involuntary chuckle that seeing such a childish Kurt dancing to a tune only he could hear and he earned a gleaming smile from Kurt and a glare of warning from Mercedes.

"You're not helping...", she accused the jock causing him to duck his head.

Mercedes decided to try the authoritarian approach,

"Kurt, I want you to stop right now."

"Uh uh... can't make me", sang Kurt as his bouncing redoubled in intensity and the bed creaked in warning.

Mercedes patience had run out and she made a grab for the brunette only to have him dance out of her grip. Giggling like crazy, Kurt hopped off the side of the bed and before either 'adult' could respond, he had wrenched open the connecting door between the Master and guest bedrooms and disappeared.

Sitting herself on the edge of the bed, Mercedes plucked her cell from her pocket before looking the again chuckling Puck.

"You have fifteen minutes to get him under control or I'm calling Mr H."

The widening of Puck's eyes was all the indication that the diva needed to know her threat had been understood loud and clear.

She couldn't help the cackle that escaped her as the jock took off through the connecting door like someone had set fire to his heels.

* * *

Puck had no idea how Kurt had managed it. Somehow, he'd jimmied the lock to the basement pool area and had run around to the far side next the sunken hot-tub.

The jock stood in the doorway to the pool entrance at the foot of the staircase which wound down the far wall, at least glad that the brunette had now effectively penned himself in considering his body now blocked the only entrance to the pool complex.

Closing his eyes for a moment he could hear Aretha's heavy boots thumping on each of the steps as she descended from the main level.

"Kurt... you need to stop..."

Puck had been repeating that mantra for nearly twenty minutes now, having persuaded Aretha to give him an extra fifteen on top of his allotted time to calm the hyperactive 'boy-child'.

"Stay in the doorway Aretha...", he'd hissed as the girl just nodded wearily and leant against the railing.

Edging around the sparking blue water, Puck watched with growing horror as Kurt picked up the high powered hose used to scrub the tiles clean.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Puck tried to reason with the soprano as he levelled the gun end at him and positioned his finger on the trigger.

"Kurt... you don't want to do that..."

The brunette just grinned at him before he replied,

"Do what Noah?"

Puck would curse himself blue for months afterwards thinking back on his next poor turn of phrase,

"Pull the trigger..."

Before he could process what he'd said the brunette's grin intensified as he chirped,

"OK..."

The torrent of water that hit Puck square in the face sent him stumbling before falling head first into the pool. Coughing and spluttering Puck broke to the surface as he tried to clear his lungs of the burning chlorine water he'd ingested.

The giggling brunette had collapsed beside the hot-tub as he pointed at Puck in mirth as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Puck had had just about enough.

Paddling over to the steps, Puck crawled from the pool in a piss poor impersonation of Ursula Andress before his booming voice reverberated in the cavernous space.

"Kurt Johannes Hummel you will come here right now."

Mercedes face was slack with shock as she watched Kurt's laughter die before he meekly climbed to his feet and made his way over to the furious and completely waterlogged jock.

"Give me your hand...", he instructed as Kurt looked up at him in fear, "... I'm not going to hurt you Kurt...", he reassured the boy in a gentler tone.

The suddenly timid brunette's eyes filled with tears as his shaking hand was taken up by Puck who led him around the huge puddle of water on the tiles by the poolside and over to Mercedes who was still standing immobile.

Squatting down beside the smaller boy, enough to get to eye level with him Noah used his hand to point Kurt's chin up and meet his eyes.

One of Puck's greatest fears upon learning about Quinn's pregnancy had been that because of his own shitty upbringing that he'd be a terrible father himself. The jock knew it was a completely inappropriate parallel to draw at the moment but with Kurt behaving so much like a little child, maybe treating him like one was the best way to go.

He kept his voice soft as he spotted the unshed tears glistening in Kurt's eyes,

"You've been a right terror this afternoon Kurt...", Puck watched as the boy's tears escaped to leak down his face and his heart clenched.

_'Is this what it would be like to be a father?'_

"Now... I need to finish cleaning the pool and Mercedes...", he glanced up at the girl who was examining him as if she'd never seen him before, "... is going to take you up to the kitchen and fix you a sandwich and a glass of milk... isn't that right?"

The stunned black girl shook herself from her shock and smiled encouragingly at the increasingly snot nosed Kurt.

_'Wow... that medication really did a number on him...'_

"I'm sorry Noah... and I'm lackatactose imtobberant...", sniffled Kurt as his tears continued to fall. Puck was unaware of Mercedes digging about in her bag until she offered him a tissue which he accepted with a wan smile.

"OK... well we'll get you juice instead then OK, Princess?"

Puck had no idea where the term of endearment had come from but it seemed appropriate and despite Mercedes pointed and questioning look he went with it.

Wiping the tears from the brunette's pink cheeks, Noah held the tissue up to Kurt's nose before instructing,

"Blow."

A loud trumpeting noise echoed around the pool as Kurt cleared his airways.

"Good boy...", he encouraged smiling slightly as Kurt offered him a hopeful smile.

"Go with Mercedes now Kurt... I'll see you again in a little bit."

"'K. Please don't be mad Noah..."

Holding his hand out to the shell-shocked girl, Mercedes took the soprano's hand before leading him back up the stairs and to the kitchen to make him the sandwich as promised.

Puck collapsed onto the tiles and lay flat on his back in exhaustion for a moment before groaning and picking himself up to go clean the pool.

* * *

Finally finished at the house and having gone round room by room to be doubly sure that the evidence of their presence had been erased, Puck padded down the stairs and entered the walnut panelled study.

Looking at Mercedes, she shushed him before crossing to speak with him at the door,

"I finally got him to go to sleep... and I'm going to say this once and once only... if you _ever_ does my boy up with random painkillers again I will kill you... you got me?"

Nodding his head in fervent agreement Puck watched as the sleeping brunette mumbled in his sleep before rolling over and sighing.

"What are we going to do with him?", asked Mercedes smiling fondly at the boy.

"I'll... I'll take him home... tell Mr H he hurt his back and that the nurse gave him something that spaced him out..."

Nodding in agreement, Mercedes spoke softly,

"I'm... I'm sorry we never got the chance to talk... to y'know go over Glee...", she cleared her throat suddenly feeling uncomfortable and looked away.

Scratching his scalp where his mohawk used to be and grimacing as his still slightly damp clothes stuck to his skin Puck replied,

"Yeah... how about tomorrow instead?"

Mercedes eyes met the jock's and she smiled warmly while nodding enthusiastically,

"OK... how about the Auditorium after lunch?"

"Sounds good."

Rounding the couch, Puck hefted the slumbering teen into his arms and couldn't help the smile as Kurt nuzzled into his shoulder.

Mercedes watched with a slight melancholy as she realised, perhaps Kurt's fantasy wouldn't be as farfetched as she'd first thought. Puck for all his faults initially had been... well he'd been incredible in dealing with 'boy-child' Kurt. If he did eventually wind up raising a baby with Quinn, from the evidence she'd seen today she thought he'd be just fine.

Stepping out of the jock's way as he carried the brunette through the doorway, he paused long enough for the girl to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead, before whisking him out the side door and getting him comfortable in the truck.

Mercedes followed him out of the house, locking the door with the keys Puck had palmed off to her before picking up Kurt.

Handing them back he asked,

"You cool taking Kurt's car home and dropping it off at school in the morning?"

Mercedes nodded before she took one more contemplative look at the jock before turning and heading to the Navigator.

_'Why does she keep staring at me like I'm a puzzle?'_

* * *

The journey back to Kurt's took a little over a half-hour and the brunette slept the entire way. Puck hoped that the sleeping teen appreciated the sacrifice he was making for him as usually on any journey of length Puck would be listening to AC/DC at full volume.

On this occasion however the stereo stayed switched off.

Pulling up outside the Hummel house, Puck spotted Mr H's pick-up in the drive and gently gathering up Kurt, he walked across the lawn to the porch steps.

The door to the house opened from the inside before Puck could knock as a concerned Burt appraised the situation,

"What's going on? Is Kurt alright?"

Puck's eyes pleaded with the older man to lower the tone of his voice, which he did after Kurt shifted and grumbled in the jock's arms.

Keeping his voice low Puck explained,

"Kurt hurt his back during football practice today and the nurse gave him something that spaced him out a bit. He's just sleeping it off."

Nodding in understanding Burt replied,

"Take him down to his room then... will... will you be staying Noah?"

Considering whether he wanted to leave and go back to his Mom and Jeff or whether he'd rather stay with Kurt and Burt Hummel, the decision was an easy one.

"I'd... uh... I'd like to stay Sir... if that's alright."

Burt closed the door behind the entering pair as he just stated,

"You know where the couch is son..."

Puck's throat closed up slightly at the familiar term. Nobody had called him son since his Dad left almost eight years previously.

Afraid to turn to face the man should he see the raw emotion on his face, Puck answered softly over his shoulder as he headed for the basement steps,

"Thanks Mr H... Goodnight..."

Descending the basement steps, Puck laid Kurt out on his bed and removed his shoes and socks. Unfastening the almost comatose boy's pants, he pulled them off, leaving Kurt to sleep in just his shirt and underwear.

_'Better than it was at least... and thank God he's not in that jock anymore...'_

Pulling back the covers on the bed, Puck tucked the smaller boy in before extinguishing the light and crossing the room to the still made up couch from the night before.

Slipping out of his damp clothes, Puck hung them over the back of the couch before slipping naked between the bed sheets Kurt had set up previously. It was literally seconds later that exhaustion overtook the boy and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you that were curious to know how cleaning the pools would go – I think this chapter sums it up pretty nicely XD.**

**I started writing this earlier this evening with the intention of posting it tomorrow, but I figured, Hell why wait. So here it is now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I start this chapter with a warning – there's a short hetero dream sequence in this chapter. It's not graphic in any way but I just thought I'd warn you so you could all have your buckets ready! XD**

**But to balance it out there's a little handjob slash non-dream sequence too. Don't say I'm not good to you.**

**Chapter 11 – Naughty Boy**

* * *

It was a little after 4am when the thrashing and moaning woke Puck from his restless sleep for the third time that night.

Cracking an ever wearier eye the jock watched as the silhouette of Kurt kicked at his sheets and mumbled in his sleep.

_'Not again...'_

Sighing in resignation, Puck swung his legs over the side of the side of the couch before standing and crossing to the bed. He'd retrieved his underwear hours earlier, glad that they had miraculously dried out, thereby allowing him to preserve his modesty.

_'Those pills really fucked Kurt up... who'd have known he'd get sweats and nightmares?'_

The guilt that the jock was feeling was compounded by the terrified whimpering of the little brunette who looked so small and vulnerable swathed in his bedclothes such as he was.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Puck ran through the now familiar motions as he attempted to soothe the boy. He was doubly glad for the soundproofing on the brunette's basement room that spared his rep should anyone hear him comforting the little kicker,

"Easy Kurt...", he murmured while his hand raked through the brunette's surprisingly soft hair of it's own accord.

_'This should freak me out... guess it's the guilt making me cool with it...'_

The boy sighed in his drug induced sleep before settling down again. Deciding this time that it'd just be easier to stay beside the brunette rather than continue to get up and down from the couch, Puck settled himself down on top of the sheets beside the brunette and closed his eyes.

Sleep eluded the jock as a slight chill in the air caused him to shiver slightly. It also didn't help that the little brunette beside him was either reliving his final kick in their last game or was furiously trying to dislodge a dog that was humping his leg. Either way all Puck knew was that Kurt kept _kicking_ him.

"God dammit Kurt...", he grumbled as rolled off the side of the bed and stood again looking down at the oblivious little soprano.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Puck wondered exactly when his life had gone completely screwball,

"Sleeping in the same bed as Kurt Hummel two nights straight...", he stifled a chuckle at his own unintentional ironic pun, "... straight... that's a good one..."

Sighing in resignation, Puck pulled back the sheets and crawled in next to the soprano. Just as he'd gotten himself settled Puck covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his yelp, as the soprano's foot connected firmly with his shin.

_'For the love of God...'_

Shuffling closer to the twitching body, Puck rolled the unresisting boy onto his side before spooning him and wrapping his arms around his torso just like the night before,

_'This is so gay...'_

Sighing in satisfaction as the brunette's next twitch died away at the physical contact with his body, Puck closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

_'Oh... for the love of Gaga... my head...'_

Kurt's journey back to consciousness went from nought to agony in about 3.5 seconds. Cracking open a sleep encrusted eye, the brunette examined his surroundings.

_'OK... my room... that's good at least... oh my head... what was I drinking last night?... better yet... why was I drinking last night?...'_

A light snuffle from behind the brunette drew his attention to the fact he was not alone. Checking the arms currently around his waist which felt awfully familiar he relaxed a little,

_'Wait... if... Noah?...What the Hell?... Have I suddenly turned into Bill freaking Murray?...'_

Kurt's initial thought of Groundhog Day was abandoned a split-second later when a vague recollection of a swimming pool ghosted to the forefront of his mind.

_'Did I go swimming?... Oh this so frustrating... I hate not remembering stuff...'_

Testing his limbs to make sure they all still were attached and in working order, Kurt flinched as his lower back screamed in agony, triggering the memory of football practice.

_'Oh... I remember that... my God... that hurts more than my head does...'_

Kurt's wiggling also brought something else to his attention.

_'Oh... my... God... and... is Noah nuzzling my neck?...''_

Though the jock currently spooned behind him was still fast asleep, his steady and even breathing being a definite indicator of that fact, he was also clearly enjoying his current dream and his cock was at full mast.

The half-back's shallow thrusting against him, caused Kurt's body to respond of it's own accord as he ground back against the jock's erection.

_'... this is wrong... I shouldn't...'_

Kurt stopped. And he was lucky that he did as the moment he stopped, the half-back snorted before waking up.

* * *

Puck groaned upon waking as he tried in vain to hold onto the strands of the absolutely bitchin' dream he'd just enjoyed. It had been so _real_...

_Puck had been in a strip club, he didn't know where exactly but it didn't seem to matter any, as he sat in one of the booths along the wall. His eyes were downcast as he stared into his drink and ignored the world around him. The light blue liquid in the cup sparkled under the stage lights and it never occurred to him to wonder why he was drinking a grape slushie in a strip club. It was just another thing that didn't matter.._

_His musings had been interrupted by a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, as he watched entranced as the sexiest chick he'd ever laid eyes on entered the room. _

_She'd been small but not too small, maybe 5'7'', with hauntingly beautiful blue eyes under a head of long brunette hair. Her pale skin glistened like a waterfall in the moonlight, as she seemed to glide between the different patrons in the club, none of whom Puck realised had faces. Puck had watched entranced as the lights sparkled off of the most revealing little silver dress he'd ever seen. _

_The girl, he never asked her for her name, had stopped by his booth and without uttering a word had led him by the hand into one of the private rooms at the back. Puck could feel his heart pounding at the thought that this perfect creature had chosen him over all the other guys in the club as he'd taken his seat in the chair in the middle of the room. _

_As the music had started up he had initially not recognised it before the girl started to shimmy and gyrate in front of him in time to the beat,_

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend..."_

_Time appeared to have jumped as the girl was now no longer in her silver dress but rather she was topless and in nothing more than a g-string as she sat on his lap and rubbed her ass up and down the length of his hard cock. Puck found himself wrapping his arms around the girl and cupping her breasts as he nuzzled the back of her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. _

_He was so close to coming apart in that moment, as the mystery girl arched her back and whispered in his ear, _

"_You're a good Daddy..."_

Puck felt the smaller body in his arms tensing before rolling around to face him as he yawned and rubbed at his eye. Focusing on the pale skin and the piercing blue eyes it took the jock a second to realise he was not staring at 'dream girl' but at Kurt and the realisation shocked him.

_'I did totally not just have a dream about Hummel... she was a hot chick...'_

Before he could speak the brunette had wished him a good morning.

"Uh... morning Ku...urrrrt..."

_'I wonder how much of yesterday he remembers...'_

Puck watched as the soprano's face scrunched up in confusion as he'd asked if he had something on his face.

"No... you're you again though... right?"

Puck watched as his question clearly triggered a memory to flash in front of the brunette's face as his eyes filled with tears.

Puck was shocked when Kurt had tried to apologise to him for his actions as his tears had started to spill over,

"Hey... hey..."

He tried the softly softly approach in the hopes that it would be the correct way to go. Seeing however that he wasn't getting through to the boy he changed tack,

"Hummel... knock it off!..."

He was pleased to see the little kicker jump a little in surprise but also to see that his tears had stopped too.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me... I didn't know what those pills would do to you..."

Deciding to focus on his concern for the brunette's health he asked,

"How's your back?"

The expression on Kurt's face answered the question more effectively than the eventual words and he took charge again.

"Right... let's get you into the tub to soak then."

Puck watched as the little kicker flushed for some reason before a teasing glint appeared in his eye,

"Yes Daddy.."

Puck couldn't prevent the chuckle of laughter that escaped him at the reminder of his treating the brunette like a five-year old.

Deciding that they'd been lying around long enough, Puck pushed himself up onto his knees, offering Kurt an apologetic look as his movement caused the boy's back to protest.

_'Need to get Coach to get the physio to look at him I think...'_

"Guess you want carried again then?", he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

What he didn't expect however was for the boy to look distraught as he offered an apology.

"What are you apologising for?"

The harsh tone caused the brunette to look up again and meet his eyes.

"You're back's sore and you can't walk properly. Don't make it into anything more than it has to be Kurt."

The boy just ducked his head as he nodded.

Standing from the bed and rounding to Kurt's side, Puck was about to pick the boy up when Kurt's giggle surprised him.

"What?", he asked genuinely confused.

The brunette asked whether he was hurt, which he thought was a stupid question considering he was the one with the injured back, when he followed the brunette's gaze.

What he saw both confused him and caused him to flush.

"What the Hell?", he'd asked.

The brunette's giggling was not the answer he was looking for as he demanded an explanation. The answer he got was not any better however.

"I... shut it Hummel... it was dark!"

Scooping up the still giggling teen he traipsed into the bathroom with the boy to help him into the bath.

* * *

Gingerly rolling over to face the jock and being careful not to let on that he knew about Noah's current 'problem' or that he had for all intents and purposes been dry humping him in his sleep, Kurt smiled at the sleepy boy.

"Hey...", Kurt's voice was soft and gentle.

"Uh... morning Ku... urrrrt...", said Puck as he yawned and raised a hand to rub at his suddenly itchy eye.

Kurt couldn't help but think that a sleepy and not quite coherent Noah was probably one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

It was as if Noah had only just realised that he'd spoken to him as Kurt watched the jock's eyes as they snapped back to his face and examined it as if checking for something.

"What? Do I... do I have something on my face?"

The jock's brilliant smile confused Kurt but he couldn't help but return it as they lay still locked in an embrace.

"No... you're you again though right?"

The question confused the brunette for a moment before another snippet of memory had him gasping and covering his mouth with his hand. The boy's eyes teared up as he felt the humiliation wash over him,

"Oh God... I'm so sorry... with the water and the gun..."

The tears that had been threatening to spill over did so a moment later as the brunette's misery caused him to sob,

"Hey... hey...", Puck's voice was soft before realising he wasn't getting through to the boy, "... knock it off!..."

Kurt's startled eyes looked to Noah as the taller boy offered him a comforting smile,

"If anyone should be sorry it's me... I didn't know what those pills would do to you..."

The brunette continued to sniffle as the events of the previous night flooded back to him and Noah kept speaking,

"How's your back?...", the genuine concern in the jock's voice warmed Kurt's heart.

"Sore... like, really sore...", admitted Kurt with a grimace.

"Right... let's get you into the tub to soak then."

Kurt couldn't control the sudden blush as 'take-charge-Noah' once again emerged.

_'It's sexy...', _he decided.

Clearing his throat and offering the jock a watery smile the brunette attempted quipped,

"Yes Daddy..."

The chuckle that escaped Noah was the reward Kurt was hoping for as Noah shifted into a kneeling position and Kurt hissed as the movement caused the mattress to buck.

"Guess you want carried again then?", he heard the jock ask as Kurt just bit his lip and looked miserable.

"I'm sorry..."

The jock's rebuke stung Kurt before he just nodded as he hated feeling incapable but his back really was killing him.

Raising his head again just as Noah had rounded the bed, Kurt spotted a familiar pair of briefs stretched obscenely tight over the jock's groin.

"Does that not hurt?", he'd asked with a little amusement.

The jock had just looked at him with confusion before his eyes tracked down to examine his own crotch and he'd looked a mixture of confused and embarrassed.

The jock's exclamation of surprise caused Kurt to giggle merrily as he pointed out,

"Why are you wearing my underwear Noah?"

The half-back's growl and dismissal just caused Kurt to giggle louder as he was bodily lifted from the bed and carried into the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Kurt had soaked in the bath for a good forty minutes and his skin had pruned up, his back was feeling a good deal better than before and the pounding behind his eyes had lessened to manageable levels.

While he'd been laying in the tub with his eyes closed in blissful relief, Kurt had heard Noah moving about and then the sound of the shower being switched on.

The urge to peek at the jock in the shower was too great as Kurt, knowing full well the layout of his bathroom, was aware of the reflection in the mirror from his current vantage point.

Though his lack of elevation meant he could only see Noah from the waist up, he'd found himself becoming aroused at the sight of the jock's washboard abs as he'd soaped up and the white suds had drifted down over his body.

_'God Kurt... you've got it bad...'_

Cupping his now turgid length under the water, Kurt watched the jock run a cloth over his pecs and down out of his line of sight. The brunette used his imagination to supplement the visual feast as he pictured Noah running the cloth along the length of his huge cock and groaning as it swelled in his hand in response to the manipulation.

Kurt knew that perving on his new friend and definite object of lust was in effect wrong. But damn if it wasn't hot.

_'Ha!... Take that 'cedes... naked Puck in my shower...'_

Being careful not to draw any attention to himself with any frenzied splashing, Kurt slowly pumped his hand along the shaft of his weeping erection, paying special attention to the large mushroom head.

Watching as the jock began to rinse the suds from his skin, Kurt imagined tracing the path of each and every water droplet with his tongue as they journeyed across the bronzed skin. Kurt could almost feel the sensation of Noah's hard and heavy cock as it had thrust insistently against his ass not an hour previously .

Picturing what it would feel like to take the large organ into his own mouth, to feather the mushroom head with his tongue and to roll what he imagined were big, fat, heavy balls just filled with cum, in the palm of his small hand, he felt his own orgasm approaching and sped up his strokes.

Keeping his eyes locked on the reflection of Noah in the mirror, Kurt grabbed a sponge from the rack beside him and bit into it to muffle his groan, as his cock twitched and spilled out rope after rope of his seed into the bath water.

Flushed and panting a moment later, Kurt watched as a completely oblivious Noah turned off the shower and stepped out of sight as he padded back into the bedroom.

_'That boy is going to be the death of me...'_, Kurt thought before he hauled himself from the now lukewarm water, encouraged by the lack of protest from his back at the action.

Drying himself off Kurt couldn't help the wince at the reflection in the mirror of the large purpling bruise marring his perfect skin and knew that it would be several weeks before that particular blemish was gone.

* * *

Both boys had gotten dressed in relative silence before climbing the stairs to the Kitchen. Burt had obviously left early that morning as the note Kurt found pinned to the fridge confirmed his Dad would be back late as he had his weekly Poker game after finishing at the garage.

Checking the clock on the wall and calculating they still had a little while before they would have to leave for class, Puck asked where the cereal was kept and with Kurt's direction, prepared two bowls for himself and the little soprano.

Kurt meanwhile had gone straight to the cabinet by the sink and retrieved an entire bottle of painkillers which he promptly stuffed into his bag.

"I'm going to need them...", was the only explanation he offered at the jock's raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to speak to Coach and get you in to see the physio for your back..."

The grateful look in Kurt's eye caused Puck to sit straighter with pride as he munched on his cereal.

_'This whole putting someone else first thing, isn't that hard after all...'_

Eventually both boys were finished and Puck in a fit of chivalry picked up both his and Kurt's bags before slinging both over his shoulder.

"Thank you Noah...", offered the brunette shyly.

Puck flushed a little before shrugging off the altruistic gesture with his usual bluster,

"Stow it Hummel, we'd just be late if I let you carry it and I need my nap..."

Kurt just giggled at the jock as he tried in vain to keep a straight face, eventually relenting Puck chuckled along with the soprano.

Helping Kurt into the passenger seat was becoming only natural now and Puck didn't give it any thought.

Flipping the stereo back on Puck selected Track 4 on his AC/DC mix and they began their journey to the school.

* * *

**A/N: OK guys. I'm posting this chapter even though I'm not in any way, shape or form happy with it. I think it's just a case of I have to get this out of the way before I can kickstart the next chapter which I hope will not suck quite as much as I think this one does.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: So... in an attempt to remain "super awesome" here is Chapter 12 for you all. Thanks for all your kind reviews on Chapter 11 – I still think it sucked ass, and not in a good Puck on Kurt way - but I'm probably my own harshest critic. It just annoys me when I have a vision for something and it doesn't match my expectations. To give you an idea of how not happy I was, I uploaded, went straight to bed and left my iPod in the kitchen so I couldn't read any reviews overnight. I haven't done that since I first started writing WYW.**

**To Elanor16 – you take Noah, I'll take Kurt and we can both live happily ever after – deal or no deal?**

**Oh and Peaches – you just liked the handjob in the last chapter – don't think I'm fooled for a second! And unchain Yvette from the radiator in the basement, _pshaw_ 'Gone for food indeed'. Naughty boy! XD**

**Chapter 12 – Spider Monkey**

* * *

Puck was lost in his own thoughts as he piloted his truck through the streets of Lima in the direction of the high school.

Against his own better judgement he'd stayed that first night with Kurt and ended up in his bed spooning the soprano.

And then he'd gone and made things worse by staying last night too, _again_ ending up in Kurt's bed with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. It... it disturbed him.

If it had been even a week ago he was sure that he would have told the brunette to keep his gayness to himself and then gone off to find Santana as quickly as possible in order to reassert his hetero credentials.

Hell he'd probably have settled for fucking Brittany, even though it would have meant having to do that fucking awful Disney role-play with the blonde again. And he was tired being Prince Charming... just once he wanted to be the evil rival Prince...

Shaking himself from his mind's sudden detour he focused again on what was causing him the most concern - sleeping with Kurt... not _with_ Kurt... just in the same bed.

_'See?... that thought should gross me out... but it doesn't...'_

Puck groaned in annoyance at himself before trying to justify himself to himself - seriously he must be going crazy.

_'At least Kurt has a body like a chick, he's small and feminine, just like the chick from my dream... Hell, if it weren't for his dick he'd be the perfect chick...'_

His random chuckle had the brunette looking at him in confusion as just waived it off nonchalantly,

"...chicks with dicks...", he explained as the brunette just raised a silent eyebrow at him.

Turning off the highway, Puck knocked Kurt's hand away from the radio dial as he tried to change the station without the jock noticing. The jock was unimpressed by the soprano's huff and pout.

Satisfied the brunette would not be trying to change the station again anytime soon, Puck allowed himself to fall back into his introspection.

That was another thing that was confusing him. He'd never had this much of a sense of humour before. Sure he'd laughed when one of the other jocks slushied someone, or when he'd just tossed a geek into the dumpster, but he'd been laughing _with_ a group of jocks at someone else's misfortune. More often that not during the past couple of days, he'd been laughing _with_ someone, mostly Kurt and at something genuinely funny.

_'Guess it's all part of 'Project Puck 2.0'...'_

And then there was this morning while he was in the shower. Kurt might think that he'd been quiet enough that Puck hadn't known what he was doing, but he wasn't, not even close. Sure the water didn't splash and there were no frenzied movements, but the soprano clearly wasn't aware of his suddenly heavy breathing or the flush of his skin.

Puck had been around the block enough times to recognise the telltale sigh of someone muffling their cum shot. Usually he did it himself, when some chick went down on him in a movie theatre or when he was fucking a chick at her house and her little brother just happened to be sleeping on the bed opposite.

It'd been why he'd gotten out of the shower as quickly as he did. It had freaked him out, well a lot, if he was honest. And not because he was disgusted by the thought of the soprano doing that while he was so close by, but because it _didn't_ bother him half as much as he thought it should.

Puck pulled his truck into it's usual space a few minutes before classes were supposed to start that morning. Killing the engine and hopping from the driver's side, he was around at the passenger door faster than Kurt could process that the jock had moved.

The creak of the door echoed around the lot and a number of other kids craned their necks to look at the source of the sound. As Puck stood looking at the brunette both boys pointedly ignored the unsubtle whispering and pointing that arriving together had caused.

_'It's all part of the new Puckzilla...'__, _he reminded himself.

"Need a hand?", Puck asked the brunette.

Kurt blushed and looked uncomfortable as he shook his head.

"No... no I'm good...", he said before attempting to hop down from the cab and collapsing back onto passenger seat with a whimper.

Puck just rolled his eyes as the next thought hit him,

_'I'm turning into such a chick...'_

"Look Kurt... seeing as it's my fault you're injured...", the soprano just looked at him in confusion, "... well alright maybe not the injured bit but at the very least the not seeing a Doctor bit... you need someone to help you out... and I'm volunteering."

By the end of his declaration Puck was scuffing the toe of his sneakers on the asphalt and looking supremely uncomfortable with the gesture he'd just made. It was the complete opposite of everything he'd ever done to build his rep.

Puck knew he'd made the right decision however when the brunette's watery voice reached his ears,

"Thank you Noah..."

Puck had no idea why the boy's heartfelt thanks caused butterflies in his stomach and he suppressed the strange feeling in favour of action.

Stepping closer to the passenger door, Puck positioned himself as close as he could to the brunette's smaller body.

_'This is so going to dent my rep...'_

"Put your arms around my neck..."

Puck watched as the soprano blushed and ducked his head before timidly slipping his arms around him. Puck braced his feet for a moment before effortlessly lifting the little brunette from the seat and into his arms, Kurt settling his head on his shoulder.

Their book bags easily slung over his other shoulder, Puck chuckled as he murmured into the brunette's ear,

"Jeez Hummel... you're like a spider monkey..."

And the brunette was, what with his arms looped around Puck's neck and his legs locked around his waist in a suggestive pose. He looked for all intents and purposes as if he was humping the jock.

Kurt squeaked as Puck stepped away from the truck and balanced on one foot as he used the other to shut the door.

"Put me down Noah...", Kurt pleaded but the jock ignored his protest entirely.

Puck could hear the furious whispering of the few scattered students in the parking lot, as Kurt buried his head further into the side of Puck's neck. Glaring at anyone brave enough to meet his eyes, Puck continued to bodily carry Kurt across the parking lot.

Climbing the stairs at the front of the school, Puck used his foot to push open the heavy door as he stepped into the school proper. Spotting Mercedes at her locker, he saw firstly her slack jawed expression as he stood framed by the doorway with Kurt in his arms, before she slammed her locker shut and approached the pair.

"Kurt? Everything OK?", she asked in concern.

* * *

Kurt's evil side came out to play and he hoped that Noah would be sharp enough to cotton on to his plan. Raising his head off the jock's shoulder he grinned at the girl as he replied in a childish voice,

"Hi Mercy Mercedes..."

The girl's eyes widened in horror clearly thinking he was still under the influence of the pills. Looking to the blank mask of Puck she saw a glint of humour in the jock's eye as his lip twitched.

"Oh... you!...", she exclaimed taking a swipe at the now giggling brunette as Puck chuckled and tried to set the boy down.

"C'mon spider monkey you need to let go..."

The brunette decided to take another shot at Mercedes in their little game of chess and nuzzled into Noah's neck,

"Don't wanna..."

The jock just chuckled at the brunette's continuing childish antics before prying the brunette's legs from around his waist and plopping him gently down onto his own feet. Handing Kurt's book bag off to Mercedes and sparing a glare for a couple of Cheerios standing immobile in shock, he announced,

"Well... I'll smell you guys later... it's time for my morning nap..."

Kurt just rolled his eyes while Mercedes spoke up before the jock could turn away,

"Uh... are we still on for the Auditorium?"

Puck looked at the girl, picking up on her blush and the fact that she would not meet his eyes. Kicking himself for being so blind to it before, Puck realised that Aretha appeared to be flirting with him, albeit rather ineptly, before he treated the girl to a 'special smirk' he kept in reserve for his 'ladies'. He enjoyed immensely the resulting stammering of the girl.

_'You wanna flirt Aretha... let's dance...'_

"You got it sweetcheeks...", he promised with a wink.

Kurt took that opportunity to interject, earning a glare from the still blushing girl.

"What's happening at the Auditorium?"

* * *

Kurt's face expressed confusion and honest curiosity however Mercedes didn't miss the mischievous glint in the boy's eye.

"Just Glee stuff... nothing exciting...", replied Noah.

Kurt mentally winced for his friend a little as Mercedes face fell at being inadvertently lumped into the 'nothing exciting' category.

"Oh...", he said making sure his voice sounded hurt not to be included.

_'Go on Noah... invite me to come along...'_

"You're... I'm sure Aretha wouldn't mind if you came with?", offered Puck seeing the brunette's disappointed face.

_'Yes!... take that 'cedes...'_

Kurt glanced at Mercedes out of the corner of his eye and realised the black girl, where perhaps Noah had been, was not fooled by the brunette in the slightest. Kurt mentally crowed however when Mercedes had no real option but to nod reluctantly,

"Yeah... sure it'll be fun...", she replied her voice artificially chipper.

Kurt didn't believe for a second that the girl was pleased with the outcome and that she wasn't actually visualising clawing his eyes out at that very moment.

_'Hummel 2 Jones 0... Noah will be mine... oh yes... mwahahahaha!...'_

Coughing and covering his mouth to cover his momentary 'mad scientist' moment, Kurt watched as Puck shrugged and wandered off in the direction of the nurse's office without further comment. As the half-back turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, Mercedes turned an accusing eye to the brunette.

"Spider monkey?... You total tramp... your back isn't sore at all is it!"

Kurt shot the girl an unrepentant grin as he quipped,

"Painkillers kicked in about ten minutes ago... if you can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen 'cedes."

"So did he stay with you last night?", she asked already knowing the answer from the blush on the brunette's face.

"Uh yeah... spooned me all night...oh yeah...", he sighed before cracking up at the stunned expression on Mercedes face.

The girl just looked at Kurt in awe as she recognised the magnitude of the boy's achievements thus far. He'd managed to get Puck to spend the night with him not once but twice in two days and he'd gotten him to carry him in his arms across the parking lot, unheeding of the damage it'd do to the jock's badass reputation, and in full view of the morning rush of students.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong, white-boy..."

The two friends stood face to face in the middle of the entrance to WMHS, each with their hand on their hip and totally uninterested in the stares of the curious students who parted around them like water. Finally after several seconds, Mercedes tough guy mask cracked and a twitch of her lip had Kurt giggling in response.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette, Mercedes slung an arm around Kurt as they made towards Kurt's locker.

"Don't think this is over...", she warned good naturedly.

Kurt just smirked at her,

"Bring it on, _Aretha_..."

Several minutes later, the giggling pair were still drawing inquisitive glances from both students and teachers alike.

* * *

Leaving Mercedes at the entrance to Chemistry, Kurt entered the Biology lab one door further down and made his way to his seat at the back of the class. Like with all of the other classes that he didn't share with any of the kids from Glee, Kurt sat on his own. He'd never minded really, it was just the way things had turned out.

While he was fishing in his bag for his textbook and getting out his favourite pen with the fuzzy pink ball on the end, Kurt was shocked to hear the stool next to him scrape against the floor.

Raising his eyes in apprehension, Kurt relaxed visibly as he watched as Justin set his bag down on the counter and fished his own materials out of his bag as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Uh... hey Justin...", offered Kurt while trying twisting his head around to stare at the back wall.

"Nope, this is definitely the right seat...", he mumbled.

The blonde jock offered him a sky smile with just a hint of gleaming white teeth, as he returned his greeting,

"Hi Kurt. You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Kurt ducked his head as an unexpected blush tinged his cheeks,

"No. No I don't mind at all."

Kurt watched as Justin just nodded before setting his bag down beside the counter and waited for the teacher to begin.

"OK... Pop Quiz...", announced Miss Gilbert.

Every student to a man groaned at the unexpected punishment from their rotund teacher. The woman handed over the question papers to the front row who passed them back, finally reaching Kurt and Justin.

"One hour... thirty questions, so that's two minutes per question... begin..."

The room fell silent apart from the scratching of pen on paper and the occasional cough or sniffle.

As Kurt breezed through the early questions, Biology being one of his best subjects, he could tell the jock beside him wanted to say something as he kept glancing at him before huffing and going back to scribbling down his answers again.

Rolling his eyes at the boy and tearing off a section of his own notepad, Kurt scribbled down a hurried note, being extra careful after his slip in English, to make sure he wasn't spotted. Thankfully for the brunette, Miss Gilbert's substantial girth meant that she rarely ventured up and down the aisles, preferring instead to pace the front of the room like a tiger.

_'You clearly want to ask me something.'_

Sliding the sheet of paper over towards the jock, Kurt looked away as he studied his own answer paper with feigned interest,

_'Really... who really cares about cell mitosis?...', _he thought as he ticked the box for answer 'c'.

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts by Justin pushing the sheet back towards him and he slipped it under his answer sheet to keep it out of view.

Looking down the brunette focused on the jock's startlingly pretty handwriting, full of loops and whirls.

_'It's stupid... never mind'_

Unknowingly having triggered one of Kurt's biggest pet peeves, Justin was shocked to feel Kurt's foot connect rather solidly with his shin under the desk.

"Oww...", he yelped drawing the attention of the teacher and the assembled students.

"Mr Trabner is everything alright?"

Flushing and looking away, the jock cleared his throat before replying to Miss Gilbert,

"Yes, fine Miss G... pen slipped is all..."

The woman looked unconvinced but having no evidence to the contrary just nodded.

"Back to work then... you have 35 minutes left..."

Kurt was forced to wait several minutes before he could pass a second note to the blonde jock. Following his interruption, Miss Gilbert had taken to staring at Justin like a hawk.

It was no secret that Kurt was one of the better students in the class and the teacher obviously suspected the blonde's new seating arrangement meant he had been aware of the Pop Quiz and intended to cheat on it.

Finally with barely ten minutes to go the teacher either lost interest in, or ran out of stamina for, pacing back and forth at the front of the class, and sat heavily in her chair behind her desk.

Kurt wasted no time in scribbling his next note and passing it across,

_'You will tell me or I will kick you again... HARDER...'_

Kurt watched as the jock read his note, a small smirk appearing on the boy's face before he suddenly looked apprehensive as he began to compose his reply.

It was several minutes later before Justin had passed him back the sheet of paper and Kurt took note of the several paragraphs which the jock had obviously written and then scored through.

Scanning to near the bottom of the page, Kurt's eyes widened noticeably as he took in four potentially earth shattering words.

_'I think I'm gay...'_

Head snapping up to look at the blonde jock, who was fixedly staring at his answer sheet, Kurt cursed the fates who had decreed that he couldn't speak without being reprimanded and potentially having his class score zeroed.

Hurriedly turning the sheet of paper over Kurt began scribbling down a response just as the class bell rang. Raising his head from the paper Kurt watched as Justin snatched up his bag and his answer sheet before practically racing to the front of the class and out of the door.

_'Well shit...'_

* * *

After leaving Kurt with Mercedes instead of going straight to the nurse's office for his morning nap, Puck turned right at the intersection and headed for the locker room's and the Coach's office.

Rapping on the door, Puck heard some disgusting grunting noises through the door before it opened from within and a vaguely sick looking Miss Pillsbury tottered out on too high heels, nodding to him as she made a break for it. He could have sworn she looked almost grateful for his interruption.

_'OK... that was just disturbing...'_

Experience taught the jock that despite the Coach's door being open, that did not equate to an open invitation to simply walk in. So he waited.

And waited.

Eventually he got bored and rapped on the door once again.

"Whoever that is you'd better have a good reason for being here... or it'll be LAPS!...", barked the Coach from somewhere out of sight.

Taking that for the invitation he hoped it was, Puck stepped over the threshold only to grimace as he took in the Coach's current appearance.

The corpulent man was standing with his back to Puck glaring at him in the reflection of the mirror. The rolls of flab on his back and belly on display for all to see.

"Close the damn door Puckerman..."

Puck used his foot without looking behind him to kick the door shut. As something in the Coach's hand clicked before buzzing to life. For a terrifying moment Puck was reminded of Kurt's vibrating dildo.

_'Now there's an image I'll never get rid of...'_

Puck watched slack jawed as the Coach turned amateur contortionist, as he tried to use the mirror to aim the hair clippers in his hand at his back. Growling as he failed yet again, he met the half-back's gaze.

"Puckerman, get over here."

Used to orders from the Coach, Puck's body responded before his mind could catch up to warn him that stepping closer could not possibly result in anything good.

Turning to face the jock, Coach Tanaka held out the still buzzing clippers to him, the implied order unmistakeable.

_'Kurt better appreciate this...'_

Puck gulped as he took the clippers from the Coach and the larger man turned back to face the mirror.

"Short even strokes Puckerman... now what do you want?"

As Puck started to literally shear the man like a sheep he had to remind himself that he'd come to see the Coach for a reason and that this wasn't simply just the most disgusting experience of his life, and he'd fucked an incontinent chick once.

_'Shit was that messy..."_, he thought with a chuckle at his unintended pun.

Zoning back in and realising he was yet to answer the Coach, he cleared his throat,

"Hummel hurt his back at practice."

The Coach's eyebrow raised slightly as he asked,

"And is there a reason you're here telling me this instead of Hummel himself?... Careful of my bacne Puckerman..."

Puck could feel his stomach rebelling as the reality of shaving Coach Tanaka's back with a pair of clippers finally sunk in. Fighting down the urge to ralph all over his own shoes, he took a deep breath and answered the man,

"He's too damn proud Coach... but he's hurt bad enough I think he could do with physio treatment."

The Coach nodded his head, either in agreement with his statement or at the stellar job he was doing on his back, Puck wasn't sure.

"Fine. Send him to see me after lunch and I'll make sure the sports physio is here."

Breathing a sigh of relief, switching off the clippers and handing them back to the Coach, Puck tried to ignore the new fur lining to the outside of his sneakers.

_'I look like bigfoot...'_

"Was that all Puckerman?"

Gulping in a breath of air and nodding, a green tinged Puck replied,

"Yes Coach."

"Right then... well why are you still here?... I have my toenails to trim and you're slowing me down."

Puck was out of the door in record time as he made a break for the nearest guys toilets. He had an appointment to keep with a toilet bowl and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

As Kurt met Mercedes after class, he kept an eye out for Justin and was disappointed to see no sign of the blonde jock anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?", asked a curious Mercedes.

"Huh? Oh no one..."

Scoffing as she rolled her eyes Mercedes jumped to the wrong conclusion,

"Puck will still be sleeping in the nurse's office Kurt, he doesn't _do_ classes remember?"

Kurt was happy to let the girl believe that was the reason for his current hyperactivity and shrugged apologetically,

"You're right 'cedes..."

_'If only you knew the truth 'cedes'_

The girl linked arms with the brunette as she began to lead him towards the lunch room,

"I know I'm right... I am Mercedes Jones after all..."

Smiling as he caught onto the girl's familiar mantra, Kurt put his current problems to the side, as the pair both ended the familiar utterance in unison,

"... and Mercedes Jones is _fabulous_..."

* * *

Puck was just finished dry heaving and was at the sinks rinsing his mouth out when the door banged open and a panicked looking Finn rushed in.

"There you are... oh man, I'm so scared... I don't know what to do, it's all going so fast and it's like, there right now and I need your help dude..."

Rolling his eyes at the boy as he continued to rinse out his mouth and then splashed his face with cold water, Puck grabbed a paper towel before remembering Kurt's prior warning and just dabbed at his face to remove the collected moisture.

"OK dude. First for God's sake take a breath...", he watched as the Quarterback did as instructed, "... Now in words of one syllable or less tell me what the problem is..."

Puck's brain wasn't prepared for much more horror that morning and his face paled when Finn's words finally sunk in past his initial shock.

"We're going to tell Quinn's parents about the baby."

In retrospect his choice of response was probably not the best he could have selected,

"Well isn't that just fabulous."

Thankfully however the taller jock was too worked up to be aware of the half-back's biting sarcasm and simply nodded earnestly,

"I know man... I... I've just never met Mr Fabray before and Quinn wants this to go well. I need your help dude."

Puck really didn't want to help his best friend at that very moment. In fact the best advice he could probably give the Quarterback involved a paternity test, a fifth of vodka and a gymnast/hooker.

"What do you need?", he asked pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Help", replied the Quarterback as if it were obvious.

_'Sometimes I wonder why they called him Finn... Fin's are meant to be sharp... they should have called him Blunt...'_

"Help with what?", Puck asked pronouncing each word slowly and deliberately like you would to a small child or a simpleton.

"Oh... with my clothes man."

"What the Hell, Hudson?"

The jock's suddenly vehement tone caused the panicking Finn to freeze in confusion.

"Why the Hell would you come to me for advice on clothes? Wouldn't say... Hummel be a better choice?"

Finn's eyes crossed for a moment as if he was trying to work out a seriously complicated math problem before a brilliant smile broke out on his face.

"Dude! I knew you'd know what to do. Now all I have to do is find Kurt."

Turning and heading back towards the bathroom door, Finn looked over his shoulder at the still immobile Puck,

"You coming man?"

Puck's voice was hoarse as he replied to the oblivious Quarterback,

"I'll be there in a minute."

_'Shit'_

"OK man... and thanks."

Puck didn't reply as the bathroom door swung shut behind the jock and he simply tried to prevent the sudden onset of tears which threatened to completely ruin his studly reputation.

_'Get a grip Puck...'_

A sharp crack rang out as Puck cradled his now bleeding fist against his chest. A smear of blood marred the now cracked mirror.

_'Seven years bad luck... my life can't suck any worse as it is...'_

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes were splitting a portion of popcorn chicken between them when a shadow bore down on them before Finn came to a stop beside them.

"Hey Finn... pull up a seat...", greeted Mercedes as she popped a piece of chicken into her mouth.

The squeal of the chair on the linoleum floor was swallowed up by the chattering of the various groups of students as they all munched on the various foodstuffs on offer that day.

Kurt was about to pop a piece of the admittedly, delicious looking chicken into his own mouth when Finn spoke,

"Dude...", Kurt glared at the boy causing him to recoil slightly.

"Do _not _call me Dude."

Finn just nodded as if used to taking orders, which Kurt considered seeing as he was dating Princess Fabray of Preggonia was completely plausible.

"Sorry _Kurt_...", tried the Quarterback relaxing visibly when the brunette smiled at him, "... I need your help."

"Oh... with what?", he asked popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Quinn wants to tell her parents about the baby..."

The explosion was as violent as it was unexpected as Kurt started to cough and splutter as he thumped the table top.

"Oh shit...", muttered Mercedes as she quickly stood behind the red faced soprano and hauled him to his feet. Wrapping her arms around Kurt's midsection she contracted her arms once, twice and a third time before the potentially killer piece of popcorn chicken came flying from Kurt's mouth to skid across the table and onto Rachel's plate.

"Eww... Kurt...", complained the prima donna as she nudged the projectile to the edge of her plate and away from her tuna surprise.

Offering the brunette girl a half-hearted glare as he tried to get back his breath, Kurt was forever grateful for Mercedes who snapped at the girl in his stead,

"Oh give it a rest Rachel... he was choking..."

Huffing and raising her nose at the girl Rachel turned away as she muttered,

"Couldn't he have choked in someone else's direction?"

Both Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes at the diva before turning back to an apprehensive looking Finn who was squirming in his seat.

Reaching for his water and taking a large gulp, Kurt asked his question.

"Quinn is telling her parents about _your_ baby?", the stressing of the word was missed by the Quarterback but not by Mercedes who looked just as interested in the jock's answer.

"Uh... yeah... tonight over dinner... and that's why I need your help."

Kurt looked at the boy in confusion before his natural sarcasm kicked in,

_'I can't believe I ever lusted after this lummox...'_

"You want me to what? Cater?"

As if only now realising he'd not explained fully Finn finished his thought.

"No. I went to Puck first but he suggested I come to you..."

_'Noah... Oh God, if he knows...'_

"... I need your help with my outfit. I need to look respectable."

Sighing in relief Kurt realised that the Quarterback's request would be relatively easy to fulfil.

Nodding in distracted agreement as he couldn't help worry about Noah, Kurt replied.

"OK. My Dad's out tonight so why don't you come over after school. Bring anything you have that isn't from either GAP or Banana Republic and we'll go from there."

The grateful smile that blossomed on Finn's face would have in times gone by reduced Kurt to a simpering mass of goo. Now however he realised just how completely _wrong_ for him Finn really was.

"Thanks du... I mean Kurt... I'll see you after school then...", said the jock as he stood from the table and disappeared most likely off to meet Quinn somewhere for some more emasculation.

Pushing his plate of chicken away, his appetite long gone, Kurt couldn't help but worry.

_'Where are you Noah?"_

* * *

After he'd calmed down and was no longer in danger of sobbing like a big girl, Puck had gone straight to the nurse's office for treatment to his hand.

The woman had looked disapprovingly at him as he'd answered all her questions, only providing a false answer to how he'd hurt himself.

"Some punk messed with my shit... he won't do it again..."

Hissing as the nurse pressed down on a sensitive knuckle, he was sure in retribution for his coarse language a moment earlier, Puck was relieved when the nurse proclaimed nothing to be broken.

"It'll hurt for a day or so but you'll be fine. If it hurts, I suggest not hitting anyone else for messing with your _shit_."

The woman's brusque dismissal was clear as Puck hurried out of the office as he was running late to meet Kurt and Aretha outside the Choir Room.

Turning the corner he saw both faces light up in smiles as he approached,

"You're late Noah...", grumbled the soprano as he took in the blue band-aid wrapped around one of the boy's knuckles.

Looking surprisingly sheepish for a badass Puck replied,

"Sorry Kurt...", causing Mercedes to chuckle at him and cough,

"Whipped..."

Puck's glare was completely ineffectual as both Kurt and Aretha grinned unrepentantly at him.

* * *

Clearing his throat Kurt started to speak,

"Well shall we..."

"Hummel!"

Kurt started before turning to look at the source of the interruption as Coach Tanaka came stalking down the hallway.

Looking to Noah, Kurt saw he looked rather guilty, as if it was somehow his fault that the large man was now bearing down on him.

"Puckerman tells me you've hurt your back."

Kurt shot a betrayed glare to the jock who refused to meet his eyes.

"No sir... it's just a little sore, I'll be fine."

Kurt shrunk back slightly as Coach Tanaka growled at him before replying,

"You don't get to decide that Hummel. Report to the treatment room now for evaluation."

Kurt tried to reason with the man,

"But Coach..."

"NOW Hummel or it'll mean LAPS!", he barked into his face.

Kurt wiped the spittle from his cheek as he sighed in defeat. Looking between his two friends he saw contrasting emotions of regret and elation. Addressing the Coach and just desperate for the man to back the hell up out of his personal space, he acknowledged the order.

"Yes Sir. I'll be there shortly."

Nodding in satisfaction, Coach Tanaka spotted one of the other football players giving a wedgie to a member of the Jazz Band.

"Morrison you moron, pull up on the underwear as you push down on the shoulders, it gives better results..."

The humiliated squeak from the geek, as the jock followed his Coach's instructions to the letter drifted through the almost silent hallway.

"Thanks Coach...", offered Morrison as he high-fived his buddies and the educator stalked off.

* * *

Looking to the half-back in accusation but already half expecting the answer, Kurt spoke,

"Is there a particular reason Coach Tanaka knows about my back?"

Puck put both his hands in his pockets and looked sheepish as he admitted,

"Because I went to speak to him?"

Huffing and rolling his eyes at the well meaning jock, Kurt replied,

"Thank you Noah."

The jock's surprised smile caused a warm feeling to settle in Kurt's stomach and he couldn't help but smile in return. His smile faded a moment later however when Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Well I guess that means it's just you and me sugah...", she said linking her arm through Puck's and winking at a now completely unhappy Kurt.

"Uh... yeah I guess..."

Smirking at the silently gaping soprano, Mercedes started to lead the jock away,

"We'll see you later Kurt... have fun with the physio."

Kurt could almost hear the girl's mocking laughter in his head as the pair disappeared around the corner. Grumbling about meddling jocks Kurt traipsed in the opposite direction towards the locker room.

_'Hummel 2 Jones 1'_

* * *

The Cheerios practice had just started in earnest and so the locker room area was completely deserted as Kurt made his way towards the treatment room.

Pushing open the heavy door and wondering exactly how his day could get any worse, Kurt froze in the doorway.

"Uh... hey Justin...", he croaked, his throat suddenly dry and tight.

The blonde boy looked up in shock as he stopped working his leg on one of the weight machines.

"Uh... hey Kurt..."

_'Well shit...'_

* * *

**A/N: Well – after a frustrating chapter where nothing of note really happened, there was lots to digest in this one. **

**I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out. As you'll see I'm incorporating some of the actual time line from Season 1 just as a framework, things will obviously work out differently in the end – and Finn won't be singing that god awful Paul Anka song in my story. Seriously that Anka guy should give all his royalties to some charity that works to actually deafen people – I'd be first in the queue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: OK. Warning Warning Warning: Horrible stereotypical Chinese accent in this chapter – it's bloody awful but it's staying in cos I want the guy to be Chinese. So that's why he probably sounds in your head like some kind of villain from Scooby Doo!**

**I would like to say a big hello to the newly christened Cream - there are so many dirty things that I could say that I'm holding back on... XD**

**Chapter 13 - Diamonds and Discussions  
**

* * *

There had been no time for either Kurt or Justin to exchange anything other than their initial pleasantries before they were interrupted by Coach Tanaka. The large man had blustered into the room whilst physically dragging a reluctant looking Chinese man, later identified as 'the Physio', behind him.

"My kicker needs treatment...", he'd said as he looked pointedly at the wizened old man.

The physio just looked at the anxious Coach with a steady gaze, before relenting and making his way over to examine Kurt. The man was clearly stalling for time, thought Kurt, as he checked the same area on his right calf for the third time in as many minutes and the Coach continued to run his mouth.

As if his thoughts had triggered something in the air, the Coach's rant about how Kurt was part of a team and how any injury to his kicker could destroy their hopes of back to back wins came to an abrupt end and the man left the room mumbling something about needing to wax.

Kurt just knew the images currently in his head would lead to nightmares. _Horrible_ nightmares.

Just as the door shut behind the Coach, the physio's strong accent broke the silence,

"I thought he'd never leave..."

Both boys looked at the small man as he stepped back for a moment and placed his hands on his hips.

"Right... first question... which of you is cause for sasquatch there dragging me halfway across Lima to examine a bruise?"

Looking sheepish whilst trying to stifle his giggle at the insult to the Coach, Kurt raised his hand, just as Justin raised an eyebrow,

"Uh... that'd be me, Sir..."

The gimlet eye the man gave Kurt caused him to duck his head,

"OK. At least you are polite, that's more than I usually get. You... blondie what's wrong with you?"

The man's sudden tangent caused Justin to jump slightly much to Kurt's amusement,

"Uh... tweaked my knee...", he replied before hurriedly tacking, "... Sir...", to the end.

The old man wasn't fooled however and just glared at the boy as he replied,

"Two... _almost_ polite boys... wonders never cease."

As if a switch had been thrown the man's demeanour changed and he suddenly became all business.

"OK... I examine blondie first... you second.", he said indicating to Kurt.

Kurt watched silently as the old man poked and prodded at Justin's knee and observed the results as the jock winced periodically in response. Eventually however the physio was satisfied with whatever he'd seen and stood back.

"OK. You need ice on knee and no running for while. No painkiller. Pain is _good_. Pain means something wrong. When pain stops...", he said clapping his hands together, "... then you can run again..."

The jock just nodded meekly and Kurt recognised the disappointment on the boy's face. Clearly he'd been hoping for more positive news.

"OK... brownie. You next... back sore right?"

_'Brownie?'_

Kurt nodded nonetheless before steadily unbuttoning his shirt, all too aware of the intent stare from the silently observing Justin. Finally slipping the cloth from his shoulders and exposing his pale torso to scrutiny, Kurt flushed as he met the other boy's eyes for a second before looking away in embarrassment.

The old man meanwhile had wandered around to behind Kurt to examine his back.

"What jackass Doctor told you this damage was acceptable, huh?", he asked over the kicker's shoulder, while prodding at the edges of the purpling bruise.

"Uh... no Doctor, Sir... Noah took... uh... one of the other jock's took care of me..."

Kurt tried to ignore the look being directed at him by the jock and the animalistic growl from the physio from behind his back.

"Idiot jock... let me guess... hot shower and then painkiller?..."

Kurt nodded sheepishly as the man grumbled in Chinese.

"OK... you have broken back...", Kurt's jaw dropped open as he turned to stare at the older man in horror , "... just kidding. You have big bruise. Nothing else. Will go away in time."

Clearly pleased with his joke, the old man cackled as he pointed a wizened finger at Kurt as the smaller boy released an explosive breath of relief. Snatching up his shirt Kurt busied himself with re-buttoning it, sparing a glare for the unrepentant old man. Having just finished returning his appearance to it's previous levels of perfection, the doors swung open once again and the Coach re-entered the room.

"Well?", he asked without preamble, as the old man spat at the Coach's feet.

"They be _fine_. You though, you drag me halfway across town for sore knee and bruise... you lucky I don't go all Crouching Tiger on your ass!"

The Coach looked equal parts relieved and annoyed as he escorted the still grumbling physio out of the room without looking back.

The door swung shut and a silence settled over the room.

"So...?"

Kurt glanced in the direction of the unexpected voice as he observed the uncomfortable looking teen.

"How did you hurt your knee?", he asked genuinely concerned for the boy.

As if waking from a daydream, Justin started, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the soprano, before he formed an answer,

"During the last game..."

The blonde jock winced slightly at the memory of his knee being extended in a direction not intended by Mother Nature.

"Oh... does it still hurt? I don't remember you being injured after the game."

Shaking his head, the jock replied.

"Not anymore. It did... at the time though. It hurt a hell of a lot. I'm not surprised you didn't notice me. Why would you notice the guy lying at the 30 marker holding his knee and whimpering, when the rest of the guys have you hoisted on their shoulders?"

Kurt looked away and blushed at the blonde's wholly unintended rebuke.

"I'm sorry...",

A gentle chuckling from the jock was the only indication that his apology was completely unnecessary,

"No I'm sorry...You see... that's why I like y...", the jock stammered as he corrected himself quickly, "... that's why you're such a good person. Here I am bitching about how you didn't come to my aid when you both didn't know I was hurt and we weren't friends in the first place... and you actually say sorry and you actually _mean_ it!"

Kurt didn't have an answer to Justin's statement and settled for ducking his head and looking bashful.

The silence stretched for a few seconds as neither boy wished to address the elephant in the room.

"So... you hurt your back? At practice I guess?"

Kurt nodded into his chest before getting a hold of himself and raising his gaze to meet the boy's green eyes.

"Uh... yeah, landed on a free weight."

The blonde winced in sympathy,

"And Noah?... you mean Puck right?"

There was no heat in the question but there was a definite undertone of something that Kurt couldn't place.

"Yeah... he took care of me...", Kurt smiled at the recollection.

"So... is he what? Your boyfriend?...", Kurt's resulting snort answered the boy better than anything the brunette could verbalise, "...OK... so friend then..."

Kurt nodded,

"Yeah friend... just a friend..."

_'Unfortunately...'_

The silence stretched again for nearly a minute as each boy examined the cracks in the walls. Eventually however Kurt was the one to break the silence,

"This is stupid."

It was as if his words had broken down some invisible barrier as Justin started to chuckle,

"You're right... completely stupid..."

Justin's deep chuckle was joined a moment later by the soprano's higher pitched giggling as they let their bottled up emotion drain away. Eventually there was no laughter left to hide behind however and the blonde jock seized the bull by the horns.

"I think I'm gay..."

The four words reverberated around the room as the blonde jock cringed and anxiously looked around the room. Kurt just watched him silently before the boy remarked,

"Huh... where's the big G with all of his wrathy smiting?"

Kurt's bubble of laughter caused the boy to smile at him.

"So... where? When... how did you figure it out?"

Kurt wasn't prepared for the directness of the blonde boy's answer.

"I figure that'd be when I got an erection from looking at another dude."

"Oh..."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I knew since I was little... my Dad even said he knew when I was three..."

Kurt smiled thinking of the older man who had worked tirelessly to make his transition from 'closet' to 'out and proud', easier than it otherwise would have been.

"Oh well that's cool right?"

Nodding in agreement Kurt replied,

"Totally cool – I wish he'd just told me he knew though... I was _so_ terrified and he just said 'I know'... I could have died..."

The jock just chuckled at the faux indignant expression on Kurt's face.

"So uh... how did you decide y'know, to 'come out'...", said Justin making air quotes with his fingers.

Kurt let the humour drop away as he concentrated on answering the jock as honestly as he could.

"I... actually, I think it was after Mercedes tried to make herself my beard..."

The jock's chuckling caused Kurt to smile at him as he continued,

"It... at least for me, it was a relief... no more pretending necessary. And 'cedes was so understanding."

"I... I don't think I'm strong enough to do that...", mumbled Justin.

Kurt stared at the obviously confused teen in sympathy,

"Neither did I at first... I still haven't told a lot of people, just my Dad and 'cedes... and Noah of course... most people just assume..."

Kurt watched as Justin's eyebrows almost fell of the back of his head,

"This is the same Puck we're talking about? Puckzilla? Puck-a-saurus? 'Scourge of the lonesome housewife', Noah Puckerman?"

Kurt giggled at the dumbstruck expression on Justin's face as he just nodded,

"Yeah... the one and the same... but _not_ the same either. He's different now."

"Yeah, you said that earlier...", the jock's tone was flat, causing Kurt to look at him funny before shaking it off,

"So... are you planning to come out?", he asked.

As the jock shook his head firmly, Kurt found himself slightly disappointed.

"I don't think I can... my... my Mom is real religious... like, hand of God kind of religious... It'd... I'd break her heart..."

The boy ran a hand over his face as Kurt considered his next sentence,

"Can you... can you be happy in the closet?"

"I... I don't think I'd be unhappy that's for sure...", replied Justin.

Kurt looked confused for a moment as he digested the boy's response,

"Well then why tell me at all?"

Kurt's tone wasn't meant to be accusing but from the remorseful expression on Justin's face he realised it had been.

"I... I just needed to tell _someone_... it was like it was clawing at the inside of my chest..."

Kurt sympathised with the jock, he'd felt the same at various points in the past and had quashed the feelings each time. Until recently of course.

"I figured... if anyone would understand and would listen it would be you..."

"I'm glad you trusted me, Justin...", Kurt replied offering the boy a supportive smile, "... and for the record, I'm happy to listen... whenever you need me to."

The soprano's heart lifted a little at the relieved and elated smile that blossomed on Justin's face.

_'He really is kinda cute when he smiles...'_

Checking his cell, Kurt realised he'd been in the treatment room alone with the other boy for nearly 90 minutes.

"I uh... I should be getting home."

Justin's disappointed expression was difficult to miss.

"I... I guess I'll see you around then..."

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Kurt set himself down on unsteady legs from sitting for so long on the hard table, and crossed over to stand in front of the jock.

Kurt couldn't miss the darkening of the teen's eyes or his tongue as it darted out to wet his bottom lip. Standing as close as he was to the other boy at that moment all it would take was for one of them to lean forward just a couple of inches to connect their lips.

His breathing suddenly shaky, Kurt whispered,

"Cell."

The lustful haze in Justin's eyes cleared away as he replied,

"Huh?", before a blush overtook him.

"Cellphone Justin...", said Kurt with a smirk.

"Oh... here...", said the boy fishing into his pocket and handing over a beat up brick of plastic. Kurt couldn't help the exclamation,

"Holy Mother of Versace... this thing must be like... 30 years old easy..."

The jock ducked his head and looked embarrassed as Kurt realised he'd hit a nerve.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No... no you're right, it's a heap of crap... it's just... we don't have a Hell of a lot of money..."

Kurt felt awful at forcing the boy to admit to something so personal and tried to apologise. Placing a hand on the still sitting jock's thigh he squeezed gently,

"I'm sorry... it doesn't make a difference to who you are..."

Finished entering his number into the other boy's contacts, he dialled his own cell letting it ring in his bag for a second before ending the call.

Handing the gadget back and realising that his hand was still on the boy's thigh, Kurt snatched it back as if it had been burned. Both boys blushed at the slip and neither could meet the other's eye for several seconds.

Clearing his throat, Kurt took a step back,

"Uh... OK. You have my number... call me or text me anytime you need to talk..."

Justin's red tinged face finally looked up to meet the soprano's and the true depth of his gratitude was easy to see in his sparking green eyes.

"Thanks Kurt... really..."

Fighting the sudden irrational urge to kiss the jock, Kurt took another step away, followed by another before collecting up his book bag.

"It's no problem...", he squeaked before hurriedly making for the door, "... see ya..."

The door swung shut behind Kurt as the jock's watery voice filtered into his consciousness,

"See ya Kurt..."

* * *

Their walk to the Auditorium from outside the Choir Room only took a minute, but in that time the silence between the pair became oppressive.

"So you heard about Quinn then?"

Puck was surprised by the decision from Aretha to try to broach such a topic with him, especially when their friendship, it that's what it could be called, was so new.

Deciding however that he could probably do with someone to talk to, Puck scratched at his chin before replying,

"Yeah... Finn told me."

"And?"

_'Jeez Aretha... leave it be...'_

Sighing and realising the girl wouldn't let it go he formed his reply,

"Not much I can do about it now is there?"

Mercedes face expressed sympathy for the jock's predicament.

"I'm sorry Puck... truly."

Offering the girl a wry smile he replied,

"Thanks Aretha."

The empty Auditorium echoed as their footsteps reverberated off the hard wood floor of the stage. Setting themselves down side by side and dangling their feet over the edge, Puck found the companionable silence actually not that bad.

"I've seen the changes in you y'know..."

The girl's shy tone belied her personality as she stared fixedly at the first row of seats in the stalls.

"You have?", asked Puck truly interested.

"Oh sure... totally...", reassured the girl and flashing him a smile.

"It's not going to be enough though is it?"

The defeated tone in the jock's voice seemed to light a fire under Mercedes.

"Now you listen here white-boy and you listen _damn _good. Whether Quinn wants to admit it or not, that baby needs it's Father. You just... you have to hang in there 'K?"

Reaching out to the jock, Mercedes laid her hand on Puck's arm in solidarity.

Puck's voice was scratchy as he tried to quash the torrent of emotions the day had unleashed within him.

"I... I was so angry at first... and then I got _sad_ of all things... and then resigned to the fact that I'd never get to be a part of my kid's life. I... I _have_ to be a part of my kid's life Aret... Mercedes..."

The black girl smiled slightly at the jock's first time ever using her real first name. It was definite progress.

"I... I get it really... and don't get mad at me for playing Devil's Advocate here but what happens if you _don't _get to be a part of your kid's life? What if Quinn succeeds in convincing Finn he's the baby-Daddy?"

Puck sighed as he revisited a conclusion he'd drawn several days before,

"I can't tell the world the truth... if I did, Quinn would shut me even more than she already has... I just have to wait... have to _trust_ that things will work themselves out."

The jock chuckled for a moment before he asked the girl,

"Do you know exactly how many people in this world I _trust_?"

Mercedes knew she wasn't going to like the answer but kept her counsel as the boy clearly had to vent.

"One. Me. Everyone else has either let me down or crapped on me from a great height my entire damn life. This baby... this was supposed to be my shot at having something in my life I could trust wouldn't let me down. And now Quinn's trying to take that away from me too."

Puck could feel the emotions swirling just beneath the surface and knew that he was on the verge of a breakdown. Standing abruptly, he stalked off in the direction of the back of the stage staring at the backdrop and taking deep breaths.

A small voice from directly behind him caused him to jump a little in surprise,

"Turn around Noah..."

Puck would later claim it was the shock of being called by his first name that resulted in his turning around without argument. His tears which had been falling unchecked while his back was turned to the girl were dashed away by an angry hand as the girl stepped forward and embraced him.

Puck didn't know what to do. Settling for simply returning the gesture he was rewarded with an even tighter embrace from the girl.

"Why do you want me Aretha?"

The girl looked up into his face as she stammered,

"I... I d-don't..."

From the expression on Puck's face, it was clear that he didn't believe the girl's denial and his response backed that conclusion up,

"Bullshit. I've flirted enough to know when someone's doing it to me. I've seen you looking at me."

Releasing the boy from her embrace Mercedes turned and walked away from Puck a few paces as she wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. Her voice was soft a few seconds later as she replied,

"I... uh... I've seen you change Puck. Sure you're still obnoxious and crude...",

"Hey!", Puck objected.

"Let me finish...", Mercedes interrupted turning to face the boy again.

Nodding in acquiescence Puck let the girl be.

"You're still obnoxious and crude...", she raised an eyebrow in warning and the jock settled down, "... but you've also shown you're not a bad person. How many badass guys would carry an injured gay kid across the parking lot in full view of the rest of the school and think that it was everyone else that had things all wrong? How many badass guys would willingly spend the night with their friend simply to make sure they were OK?"

Puck ducked his head in embarrassment at the girl's impassioned speech knowing that nothing she was saying could possibly be true but knowing his actions of the past few days belied that. The girl slowly approached the jock until she was standing directly in front of him and staring up into his eyes.

"I... I think I'd like to get to know this new Puck."

As Mercedes voice drifted away into silence Puck considered what she'd said. Mercedes was definitely not the type of girl he usually went for – she was considerably louder and larger. But then maybe that wasn't a completely bad thing. Clearly his previous dating habits weren't exactly up to scratch.

Yes Aretha was larger than average but they did say it meant more cushion for the pushin'.

_'Can't think like that anymore...'_, he scolded himself.

Did he want to take the chance? Mercedes was a nice enough girl and he did enjoy her company.

"OK."

* * *

To Mercedes the few seconds between her baring her soul to the half-back and his reply had been torture.

She knew that being this forward was a risk but just as Kurt truly liked this new Puck, so did she and she felt she owed it to herself to give it her best shot. Kurt would understand just like she would have if he'd snagged his man.

"OK?", she asked unable to conceal her shock.

Puck just rolled his eyes before confirming,

"One date. See how it goes..."

Mercedes was truly surprised,

"Date?", she asked.

Puck smirked before deciding to tease the girl,

"Well we could go straight to shaking hands with Puckzilla if you like, but I figured you're the kind of chick that'd prefer talking first..."

The girl's blush was pronounced at the images the jock had invoked and she fought to keep her composure.

"Sure... one date then. When?"

Puck considered the question before replying,

"Saturday."

Mentally checking her schedule and confirming that she had nothing on – Hell even if she did she'd cancel, she replied,

"OK. Where?"

Sending the girl a smirk that went straight to her knees, Puck replied,

"Let me worry about that."

Mercedes voice was breathy and excited as she answered,

"OK. It's a date then."

The pair stood barely inches apart for a moment before the reality of the situation filtered in and Mercedes backed away whilst clearing her throat.

"OK... well I think I may have found you a song for Glee..."

Puck shook his head as if returning from a daydream before focusing on the now all business diva.

"OK... shoot."

Mercedes looked surprised as she asked,

"You want to try now?"

"You have the music with you right?...", the girl nodded, "... then now is good."

Crossing to her bag, Mercedes retrieved her iPod and some printed sheets with lyrics on as she passed them to the jock to review.

Plugging into the sound speaker Mercedes heard Puck mumble,

"Looks kinda chick-flicky to me..."

The girl just rolled her eyes before assuring the jock,

"Trust me... it'll match your voice perfectly... ready?"

Puck scanned through the lyrics one final time before he grinned at the girl,

"I'm always ready sweetcheeks..."

Rather than reply the girl just chuckled dryly as she hit play and the intro started,

_Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

_And she says ooh I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds..."_

The music stopped abruptly and left Puck floundering as he turned to face a clearly unhappy Mercedes.

"What?", he asked not sure what the girl's problem was.

"You... that's what. You're singing like Stephen Hawking... you need to emote more."

"I ain't putting on any mascara and cuttin' myself Mercy..."

Ignoring for the moment the jock's unintentional use of a pet name, which she happened to like quite a bit, Mercedes rolled her eyes,

"Emote... Puck... not Emo..."

Puck had the good grace to look embarrassed as the girl corrected him.

"You need to show more emotion... live the song..."

Mercedes had already taken a giant leap that afternoon and it had gained her a date with the boy in front of her. Deciding now would be as good a time as any to try to take another she voiced an idea,

"You need to sing to someone... so I'm going to go sit in the front row and I want you to sing the song to me... make me feel the words _and_ the feelings behind the words."

Puck considered the girl's idea before conceding that maybe it had merit. Nodding he smiled slightly as the girl queued up the song again before hurrying down to sit in the stalls.

Closing his eyes as the opening bars of the intro drifted from the speakers, Puck snapped open his eyes and focused entirely on the black girl staring up at him from the front row.

"_Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be"_

Puck was pleased to see this time that he seemed to be 'emoting' enough as the girl was staring up at him in rapt attention. As the bridge came to an end and the chorus started, Puck hopped from the stage to stand in front of the now giggling girl,

"_And she says ooh I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down, way down" _

Mercedes was now bobbing her head in time with the music as Puck extended a hand and helped her to her feet. Twirling her around as he moved onto the next verse he focused on the words.

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
__But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
But don't let her see_

Leading the girl by the hand, Puck tugged Mercedes along the front of the stage, never missing a beat and back up onto the stage for the next chorus.

_And she says ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

Puck watched as Mercedes danced along with him to the music, each enjoying just cutting loose as the instrumental played. Wrapping the girl up in a hug from behind, Mercedes took up backing singer duty as they brought the song to a close.

_She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
Then she'll be alright, she'll be alright  
Just not tonight_

_And she says ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling_

_Ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
But her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down"_

Mercedes voice soared as she added the flair to the backing vocals as Puck sung over the top in perfect harmony.

"_I can't take no more  
Diamonds on the floor  
No more, no more, no more  
Diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more  
Diamonds on the floor  
No more, no more, no more  
Diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more  
Diamonds on the floor  
(No more, no more)  
Her diamonds falling, all her diamonds  
Diamonds falling down_

_I can't take these diamonds falling down"_

As the song tailed off into silence both singers, grinning and breathing heavily stared at each other in surprise and awe.

"Yep... good song...", chuckled Puck as he doubled over to catch his breath.

Mercedes blinding smile let the jock know his words were well chosen.

* * *

By the time Kurt got home, the sky had clouded over and was threatening rain. Hurriedly hopping from his baby he crossed the lawn just as the first fat drops of rain started to hit the ground.

Easing the door shut behind him, Kurt revelled in the sound of an empty house with heavy rain reverberating off the roof. Ever since he'd been a kid it had been one of his favourite ways to relax.

Heading down to his basement bedroom, sad that the sound of the pounding rain would not carry that far, Kurt dumped his bag on his bed before pulling out a worn CD case from the rack by his player.

Popping the disc in, Kurt sighed as he let the stresses of the day melt away. The music he'd put on was an instrumental guitar album by a German called 'Kurt Hummel', the disc iteself was one that Artie had gotten him as a gag gift. The funny thing was, the one time he was in his baby without his charger and his iPod had died, he'd reluctantly put the CD in and found he quite liked it.

Now, on days where he wanted to de-stress Kurt would put on 'Underneath the Giant Redwood' – close his eyes and visualise himself sitting there, under the huge tree, surrounded by nothing but forest.

It did wonders for him and Artie had blushed so prettily, when he'd come into school the following day and pecked the boy on the cheek in thanks for the gift.

Shrugging off his coat, Kurt carefully hung it up in his closet as he heard a heavy thumping from upstairs.

_'Shit... Finn... I forgot...'_

Hurrying up the stairs, Kurt unlocked the door and looked at the huge box being supported in a completely rain-soaked Quarterback's arms.

"Either you move out the way or I'm going to sink through the porch Kurt..."

Shaking himself from his shock, Kurt moved aside as Finn lugged the obviously heavy box inside,

"Just head straight down to the basement... I'll get you a towel..."

Stopping at the airing cupboard, Kurt retrieved a large fluffy white towel before trotting down the basement stairs after the jock.

Turning into his bedroom proper, Kurt spotted the jock laying the box down on the carpet by his bed and grimaced at the watermark that the action would no doubt result in.

Crossing the floor, Kurt offered the towel to the Quarterback who accepted it gratefully,

"Thanks dude... uh Kurt", he hurriedly corrected as he saw the brunette's glare.

Watching as Finn took in for the first time his bedroom, an amusing thought occurred to Kurt that just a week earlier he'd have given his right leg to have Finn Hudson in his bedroom.

"Cool room... very you..."

Taking the compliment for what it was, Kurt replied,

"Thank you... So you brought me clothes?"

As if only just remembering the reason for his journey, Finn discarded the towel on the bed as he bent down to open the box. Glancing surreptitiously at the jock's ass, Kurt had to remind himself,

_'Don't regress Hummel...'_

Hurriedly crossing behind the boy, Kurt snagged up the now soggy towel before it could contaminate his perfectly laundered bed clothes, and sighed in defeat when the soggy jock sat his soaking wet ass down instead.

_'Oh for the love of...'_

Rounding to the box and kneeling down to rummage through the contents Kurt became increasingly more concerned,

"Do you even own any natural fibres?"

"Uh... I... I have no idea what that means Kurt – they're all just clothes aren't they?"

The Quarterback flinched at the horrified glare the brunette shot at him for his thoughtless comment. Holding up a pair of dayglo pink running shorts Kurt just raised a curious eyebrow at the jock.

"Uh... I don't know how those got in there...", mumbled a mortified and almost dayglo pink skinned Finn.

Kurt continued to dig through the box pulling out various items and setting them aside. Examining the ever growing pile with apprehension Finn asked,

"So you want me to try all of these on?... Dinner is in like two hours, I'll never have time."

Looking to the jock and realising what he was talking about Kurt rolled his eyes,

"This is the 'burn on sight' pile, Finn. Seriously even Goodwill have standards..."

The Quarterback ducked his head in embarrassment at the brunette's biting commentary on his taste in clothing.

Finally locating a blue pinstripe shirt and a non offensive pair of cream chino's, Kurt handed them to the jock before getting up off his knees.

"Try these on...", he instructed.

Standing up Finn looked at Kurt as if he were waiting for something,

"Uh... dude...", a glare again caused the boy to reconsider, "... _Kurt_... turn around?"

Blushing himself at his slip, Kurt turned away from the jock, being sure to keep in line with his vanity mirror which quite handily showed him _everything_.

_'He might be a lummox... but damn if he isn't sexy as Hell... God I'm turning into such a pervert...'_

Kurt drank in the sight of Finn in nothing but his underwear, memorising for posterity the lines of his chest and the bulge of his cock against the material of his underwear.

"Uh... it's safe to turn round now..."

Kurt jumped, realising he'd been daydreaming before turning round to find Finn already in the chino's and with his shirt on and half buttoned.

Sighing and stepping towards the taller boy, Kurt slapped his fingers away from the buttons as the jock had missed a button hole.

"You have fingers like hotdogs Finn... let me..."

Kurt's much smaller hands made nimble work of the buttons as he undid the jock's prior work. Being so close to the object of so many of his late night fantasies, Kurt could smell the musk from the boy's skin. Oranges mixed with an earthy smell.

Clearing his head, Kurt focused on doing up each button before taking a step back.

"Tuck the shirt in."

Finn did so.

"I think... you look respectable."

The Quarterback's relieved grin caused long forgotten butterflies to stir in Kurt's stomach. Distracting himself by picking up a light blue tie, Kurt handed it to the jock who stood looking at it in confusion.

"Oh seriously..."

Bodily manoeuvring Finn to in front of the mirror, Kurt stepped in front of him and tied the tie for him.

Stepping back and over his shoulder, he sighed in satisfaction.

"There. What do you think?"

The jock's honest response warmed the soprano's heart.

"I think you may just be the coolest friend I know."

Smiling and clasping the taller boy by the elbow, Kurt turned away not seeing the momentary look of confusion on Finn's face.

Gathering up the various piles of strewn clothing, Kurt bent over at the waist to lift the box, pausing as Finn let out a squeak.

"Everything OK?"

The boy's face was flushed as he mumbled,

"Yeah... fine."

_'He must just be nervous... Hell I know I would be... thank God I find vagina's terrifying... no babies in my future...'_

Handing the box off to Finn, the boy thanked Kurt once again before following the brunette up the basement stairs.

As Kurt showed the boy out, wishing him luck, he thought to Noah and how he must be feeling right at that moment.

* * *

As Kurt had turned around to face him while he was doing up his shirt, Finn couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have someone willing to help him in this way. Seriously, without Kurt's help he just _knew_ things would have gone horribly wrong tonight.

The little brunette had scowled at him for a second and stepped towards him before batting his hands out the way, complaining about him having sausage fingers or something.

As Kurt undid all of his previous work, Finn could feel the ghosting of his fingers over the flushed skin of his chest and the shockwaves went straight to his groin.

Finn could feel his cock starting to harden in response to the feelings the brunette was causing and he desperately pictured Coach Tanaka in a thong to try to make the feelings go away.

_'You're getting turned on by another guy Finn...'_

Finn could feel the blood pounding through his veins and was aware of his rising panic. He was working on autopilot when Kurt had announced he looked respectable and he'd almost cried out in shock when the boy had touched his arm.

_'Must be stress... I'm straight... I'm having a baby with Quinn... it must be the stress...'_

Finn stood immobile as Kurt worked at putting his tie on, which required him to stretch up and rub his chest against his to cinch the strip of silk into place. The Quarterback breathed a sigh of relief when the smaller boy didn't seem to notice his rock hard erection pressing against the material of his chinos.

He was aware of his mouth moving but he had no recollection of what he was saying to the brunette, however it must have been the right answer.

As Kurt moved off to gather up all the clothes he'd thrown about the place, Finn couldn't control the squeak that escaped him as the soprano bent at the waist and his jeans tightened across his ass. He also couldn't control the sudden lurch his cock made in response to the sight.

He was aware of Kurt asking if everything was alright but he was too involved in trying to prevent an 'accident' that he just mumbled a response to the boy while picturing the Mailman.

Shaking himself Finn was relieved when Kurt handed him the box of clothes and he could position it in front of his crotch as cover.

Thanking the boy again Kurt led the way up the basement stairs as Finn desperately focused his eyes anywhere other than on the brunette boy's ass.

As the door had closed behind him leaving him in isolation on the porch, Finn had taken a deep breath and tried to calm down. The cool early evening air, mixed with the fear of the upcoming dinner, helped in causing his swollen cock to go back down and for that he was eternally grateful.

Shoving his confused thoughts to the side Finn straightened up before walking back to his car.

* * *

After their performance in the Auditorium, Mercedes had checked her cell and realised she was late to meet her Mom for grocery shopping. Apologising Puck had walked her as far as the Choir Room before she had hurriedly rushed away after extracting a promise from him to see her tomorrow.

Just as he was about to leave himself, Puck was distracted by a flash of blonde hair from inside the Choir Room. Peering through the glass, he was surprised to see Quinn standing next to a CD player, clearly singing.

Deciding he needed to speak to the girl before she told her parents about the baby – or at least to give her a chance to change her mind, Puck swung open the door and entered.

The sound of the door opening clearly had filtered to the girl over the music as she hit pause and glared at the jock.

"Oh yay! It's my stalker..."

Remembering Kurt's prior warning to remain calm, Puck let the insult wash over him.

"So you're telling your parents about the baby?"

Sighing as she'd been through so many conversations with the jock in the past week and she was just tired of it Quinn replied,

"Yes."

"Planning on telling them the identity of the real baby-daddy?"

The girl scoffed before replying,

"Now why would I go and do something that stupid?"

"Cos it's my baby?", he cried raising his hands to the heavens.

Hurriedly shushing the boy as his voice carried, Quinn closed the door to the Choir Room after checking outside in the hallway that nobody had heard the jock's outburst.

"I want to be a part of my kid's life Quinn."

"Well that's not your decision now is it?", she replied not able to meet the boy's eyes.

"Like Hell it isn't Quinn!"

The boy's aggravated tone caused Quinn to respond defensively as she snapped back at him,

"I am with Finn. Finn _wants_ to be this baby's Daddy. Are you honestly telling me you're ready to be a Father?"

"This isn't about what Finn _wants_ Quinn. If it were I want Megan Fox to move to Lima to be my bitch, but face it we don't all get what we _want_ Quinn. Finn is not the Father of _our_ baby and no matter how many lies you spin, it will never change that fact. You may think I'm a Lima-loser and maybe I am... but it doesn't change the fact that you're carrying my child."

By the time Puck had finished his rant he was panting heavily and his nostrils were flared.

_'So much for staying calm...'_

Looking to the blonde girl he could see unshed tears in her eyes as his words had clearly had an effect upon her.

The effect however proved to be momentary as her eyes once again turned cold,

"You may have Kurt and Mercedes thinking you've changed; I saw you in the Auditorium earlier y'know. Already moved on to Aretha – very suave.

"It's not like that...", he tried in vain to defend himself.

"I know you Puck. You always think with your dick and this time won't be any different. If Mercedes had half a brain she'd dump your ass right now and save time. Just give it up Noah...", the boy flinched at the girl's soft pronunciation of his first name, "... You're not needed as a Father and your certainly not wanted as a Father."

Puck was too angry at that particular moment to form a coherent thought and so Quinn took the opportunity presented to pick up her bag and storm from the room, the door banging against the wall in her rush to leave.

It was several minutes before Puck had calmed down enough to even think rationally never mind anything else. Sighing at yet another smackdown from the Mother of his child, Puck's shoulders slumped and he turned to go home.

Arriving at home, Puck sat in his truck for a few minutes warring with himself over whether to go in or whether to simply go to the Hummels and plead to stay another night.

_'Get up those stairs Puck you pussy...'_

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his bag and stomped up the stairs. Slipping his key into the lock he turned the lock and the door lurched open.

Nothing.

No sound. No nothing.

Gently closing the door behind him and placing his bag down by the exit should he have to leave in a hurry like last time, Puck inched his way towards the living room.

Peering in he sighed in relief to find the room deserted of everything but numerous empty glass bottles.

_'Must be out on another bender...'_

Puck was well used to his Mom disappearing for days at a time as she found some new drinking hole to drown her sorrows in. Usually she would surface again after a few days, a new tattoo and the stench of cigarette smoke pouring off of her.

Heading towards the small kitchen, Puck dug around in the icebox and found a microwave meal. Popping the meal onto a plate, he placed it in the microwave and hit the start button.

Watching the rotating plate for a few seconds was relaxing to the jock as he let go of some of the anger he was still feeling from his earlier argument with Quinn.

Crossing to the sink, Puck rummaged in the cabinet underneath and found a roll of garbage bags. Taking the entire roll with him, he moved back through to the living room and began to collect up all of the empties.

Finding the remote to the TV, he hit the standby button and the screen flared to life. Standing in front of the flickering picture, Puck scrolled through the available channels before finding a listing for "Deadliest Catch". Recalling that Kurt's Dad seemed to like the show, he decided to give it a try and left it on whilst he carried the three full garbage bags out to the dumpster.

Just as he got back into the apartment, the microwave gave it's final beep indicating his 'meal' – such as it was, was ready. Heading for the kitchen, Puck dished the rice and curried meat onto the plate and snagged a six-pack of beer from the refrigerator.

_'Seriously who's going to care that I'm under-age in this family?'_

Shuffling back through to the living room, Puck settled himself in on the couch, cracked open his beer and tried to forget everything.

The only thought he contented himself with was his decision to go on a date with Mercedes. It would be bad for his rep, his old rep that was, but who knew what it would do for his new one and really who cared. He was tired of playing up to reputation.

Finding he was enjoying Deadliest Catch and that he could definitely see why Mr H enjoyed it so much, he quickly drained his beer and moved onto a second.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go – lots happening again. Hope that you enjoy. **

**Musical credits in this chapter goes quite amusingly to Kurt Hummel and his composition "Underneath the Giant Redwood" and Rob Thomas and "Her Diamonds".**

**Google the Kurt Hummel composition and you'll probably find it on youtube or on myspace as I did. I quite liked it which is why I included it. I wouldn't have included it just for comedy value.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: It's a dodecahedron of love! One giant slash-tastic orgy... wait til Mr Schue decides he wants Kurt too! LOL – Nah just kidding! Mr Schue will be keeping his dick in his pants during this fic!**

**And yes – it's totally weird to want Puck with Mercedes *shudders***

**Thank you also to all of the well-wishers ahead of my interview on Monday. I should probably tell you that they offered me the job this afternoon... and I turned it down. Shit salary... long story but very pissed off for being messed around.**

**WARNING: Vaguely nauseating hetero sex alluded to in this chapter. It's there strictly for comic purposes however. Can I also say how annoying it is that my spell-check keeps automatically correcting 'hetero' and writing 'hereto'...**

**Anyway – onwards!**

**Chapter 14 – Work in Progress**

* * *

Kurt woke the following morning to a high-pitched chirping sound from his cell on the bedside table. Sleeping alone after two nights with a warm body spooning him had left him feeling cold during the night, even with an extra blanket and flannel pyjamas.

Groaning and keeping his eyes defiantly shut, the brunette stretched out an arm and with a move borne of much practice, snagged up the gadget and flipped it open with one hand.

_'Hey K. Listen... don't be mad but I kinda won. x'_

Kurt's sleep addled brain took a moment to process the message before he double checked the sender.

_'...cedes...'_

"_Oh_...", he exclaimed as clarity was finally achieved. Smiling broadly at his friend's imagined triumph, the soprano quickly re-read the girl's text before he tapped out a quick response

_'Tell. Me. Everything. XD'_

The boy lay in bed waiting impatiently for the inevitable reply as he digested the consequences. The girl's usual text speak had been abandoned in favour of clear English which proved to the brunette his friend wasn't feeling herself.

_'So 'cedes snagged Noah... I'm happy for her...'_

And he actually was. Both friends had been 100% honest when they'd sealed their pact to put their friendship before any romantic entanglements. Kurt smiled widely as his cell vibrated in the palm of his hand and he hurriedly clicked open the message.

_'It was in the Auditorium. He sang the song I chose for him and he sang it to me! It was so... HOT!'_

Kurt chuckled as he threw back the covers on his bed and sat on the edge of his bed.

_'That sounds so romantic 'cedes... Damn you! ;-p.'_

Getting to his feet, Kurt padded into the bathroom and started up the shower as the black girl's next communiqué arrived.

_'It was. And he wants to actually date me. Like in public, out at a restaurant or movies date... me... Mercedes Jones...'_

Kurt tutted as he read the message and saw quite clearly the girl's deep rooted insecurities once again beginning to plague her. He had to nip that in the bud right now.

_'Damn straight he should be wining and dining you. You're fabulousness deserves nothing less. I want you to tell me everything when we get to school x'_

Seeing that the shower was now heated up, Kurt laid his cell down on the counter and stripped out of his pyjamas. Taking a moment to examine his appearance in the full length mirror, Kurt took in his pale chest proud of the slight definition to his abs that football had brought as he turned to the side and took in his side profile.

_'Yep... I have a killer ass... I think my charcoal grey pants today...'_

Spotting the livid bruise on his back, Kurt prodded at it and hissed at the pain.

"Thank God that crazy Chinese guy didn't say I couldn't have painkillers..."

_'Unlike poor Justin...'_

The brunette's thoughts turned to the blonde jock as he stepped under the superheated spray and felt his muscles relax fully. Their talk the day before had been a complete revelation for the soprano. Finally, he didn't feel quite so alone in the world.

Sure statistically in a school the size of WMHS there should be in the region of two dozen gay kids. It was just that none had come out of the closet and into mainstream like Kurt had.

But now... now that Kurt knew the identity of even just _one_ other person like him, it gave him a long needed sense of security against the niggling fear that he actually _was_ as abnormal as the jocks had always said.

_'Maybe if Justin comes out he'd like to date me?..'_

The sudden thought popped into Kurt's head from left field and he paused in his exfoliation to consider the potential.

_'He said he was happy being in the closet though...'_

Returning to his cleansing efforts, Kurt sluiced before applying an apricot scented body wash to his pale skin. Absently humming the Greatest Hits of Gaga, Kurt worked the suds in gentle circles before he rinsed the soapy residue from his skin. Shutting off the water, Kurt stepped out of the shower before wrapping himself in a fluffy pink towel.

As he moved to dry his legs, Kurt felt the contours of his ass as he murmured,

"Definitely the charcoal pants..."

If his fledgling hope to snare Noah was now dead in the water as Mercedes had intimated, then he was going to have to go back on the prowl. He wanted some action god dammit and if the half-back wasn't going to be warming his bed anymore and prodding him in the back with that log of his, he'd need to find an alternative.

_'God I'm turning into such a horny slut...'_

Kurt blushed at his own hormonal thoughts and tried to ignore his rapidly stiffening cock in favour of spritzing on some cologne.

Hanging the towel back up on the rack, Kurt wandered back out to the bedroom and over to his stereo. Hitting shuffle on his iPod, Kurt smiled as he listened to the opening bars of piano before he joined in with the lyrics and started to dance his way across the room towards his closet,

"_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings  
The six o'clock alarm would never ring  
But it rings and I rise wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
The shavin' razor's cold, and it stings_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?" _

_You once thought of me as a white knight on his steed  
Now you know how happy I can be  
Oh, and our good times start and end without dollar one to spend  
But how much baby do we really need?_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?  
Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen? _

Opening the door to his closet, the mirror on the inside reflected first the soprano's own cheerful and flushed face, then the rest of the room before finally...

"Aaaaaaaaarggh!", screamed the soprano as he physically ran into the closet, heedless of the irony.

There at the bottom of the stairs, standing stock still and looking supremely uncomfortable was Noah.

* * *

Puck had fallen asleep on the couch midway through the second double episode of Deadliest Catch. His dreams had been confusing, a myriad of images none of which seemed to be connected in any way to each other.

_The blue eyed brunette girl was there and she was standing side by side with Aretha on a revolving platform. Before the jock could process what was going on, the lights flared up around them and he was sitting in a chair opposite Regis Philbin. _

"_OK... Puck... this is it... no more lifelines left... you've used 'em all..."_

_Puck watched as the floating characters came up in front of his eyes as Regis re-read the question,_

"_Do you want to schtup A) The brunette chick with a dick or B) Aretha Franklin's grand-niece..."_

_Before he could think to form an answer, a scuffle distracted the jock and he watched as Regis defended his seat against a strangely mohawked Jerry Springer who appeared to be carrying a glazed ham under his arm._

"_Uh... Regis dude, what's going on?"_

_Slapping at Springer's questing arms as he tried to unhook the man's microphone, Regis looked at him in impatience,_

"_A or B, Puck... dick or chick... it's an easy enough question."_

A loud crashing noise woke Puck up with a start as he tried to work out exactly where he was.

"GOD DAMMIT LIL!", cried a voice completely heedless of the volume. Puck quickly grabbed for the remote and switched the TV off, plunging the living room into darkness.

_'Oh great... Jeff's back...'_

"SHUT UP JEFF... GOD!", replied his Mom's hoarse, gravelly vocals.

_'She really needs to lay off the cigarettes...'_

Staying perfectly still, Puck hoped the pair would simply bypass the living room entirely as he tried desperately not to focus on the wet smacking sounds emanating from the hallway.

"C'mon tiger... you're in for a treat..."

_'Oh for the love of... time to go...'_

Puck wasn't a religious man, he didn't believe in a supreme being or some benevolent dude from 2000 years ago that promised to make things all better. But as Jeff and his Mom, stumbled down the corridor towards their shared bedroom, Puck thanked every deity he could think of for small mercies.

Now all he had to do was get out of the apartment before his 'family' started rutting like there was no tomorrow.

Being careful not to knock over any of the empties laying beside him, the jock kept low to the ground as he inched towards the hallway,

"Oh BABY... you make me so wet..."

_'…'_

There were no words to describe how nauseated that sentence made him feel and Puck simply concentrated on keeping the contents of his meagre dinner down. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Puck reached the hallway. His stomach roiled as he crept towards the front door whilst trying valiantly, to ignore the sounds of sucking echoing in the empty apartment.

_'Fuck... I need a shower... and a brain enema...'_

Quickly and silently hoisting his backpack filled with supplies onto his shoulder, Puck cracked open the front door, wincing as the hinge creaked ominously. Thankfully, or not, depending on your viewpoint, Puck's Mom chose that exact same moment to squeal.

"Not that hole you asshole... put it _in_ my asshole..."

_'Yep... I am definitely going to be sick...'_

Deftly slipping out the small gap, Puck let the door shut behind him with a soft click as he stood illuminated by the strip light on the landing.

All thought of subtlety gone, the half-back sprinted down the steps two and three at a time before jogging a good quarter mile down the deserted road. Coming to a panting stop, Puck's stomach finally waved a white flag and the jock found himself doubled over as his curry and rice revisited on him.

Several minutes later, Puck had finished rinsing his mouth out with a bottle of stale water he'd found in his backpack as he popped a stick of gum in his mouth. Checking his cell he saw it was a little after 5am, too early to go to the school and to late to do anything else.

Taking his time to walk back in the direction of his apartment and his truck, the jock considered his options. Finally deciding he'd go visit with Kurt before school, Puck fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the truck.

Peeling out of the apartment parking lot, Puck gunned it in the direction of the Hummel's house, feeling more and more human again the farther from his own home he got.

Pulling up outside the Hummel's house, Puck was surprised to see the garage doors opened and the elder Hummel working on the engine to Kurt's Navigator. Killing the engine, the jock hopped from the cab and hesitantly approached the man.

"Oh... Good morning, Noah...", said the man as he straightened up from examining something and wiped his hands on a greasy rag.

"Uh... morning Mr Hummel..."

"So what brings you round at 5.45 in the morning?", asked the older man as he checked the clock on the garage wall and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Puck couldn't help the blush that suffused his face as he thought of exactly why he'd fled his apartment that morning.

Burt Hummel may have been a hardass mechanic by day, but by night, or early morning in this case, he had a penchant for teasing people that his son had inherited from him,

"There's clearly a story there Noah. Spill. That's an order."

Scratching the top of his head and realising with some satisfaction that the stubble was slightly longer than the day before Puck ducked his head before he mumbled,

"Oldpeopleshouldn'tbeallowedtohavesex..."

Burt just looked at the clearly mortified boy as he worked out what he'd said. Deciding he'd have some fun at the boy's expense however he just raised an eyebrow,

"In English, Noah?"

Puck looked at the man in undisguised horror as he realised he'd have to repeat himself,

"Old people, should never be allowed to have sex... Sir..."

Burt's rumbling laughter clued the jock into the fact that he'd been played as he looked chagrined, whilst the older man gripped his belly such were his spasms.

"Oh, son... you just made my mornin'...", he said wiping a tear from his eye.

Puck's wry commentary as he rubbed the back of his head caused the older man to re-evaluate his initial thoughts on the boy,

"Glad I could be of some amusement..."

"Go on in son, Kurt usually gets up about 5.30 to use all his lotions and potions so he'll be awake by now...", said the older man as he turned back to evaluating the car engine, "... Don't be surprised though if his face is maybe green or blue... he seems to like rubbing pond scum on his face... says it's good for his pores."

The man's whistling as he tightened something with a spanner, implied to the jock that his torture at the hands of Hummel Snr., was over at least for now. Quickly moving to the back of the garage, Puck entered the house proper and made his way to the basement stairs.

Hearing the telltale sound of music coming from the basement Puck relaxed in the knowledge that Kurt was indeed awake at this ridiculously early hour. Not bothering to knock given the volume of the music would make hearing him unlikely at best, Puck pushed open the basement door and descended the steps.

His brain froze in place at the exact moment his feet locked into position at the bottom of the steps. Kurt was dancing. No not dancing... _gyrating_ like some ho in a strip joint.

A momentary flash of memory assaulted Puck as he pictured the naked soprano with his back to him, wearing a tiny silver thong. He blushed.

Unable to move and incapable of making any noise other than an unmanly squeak, Puck had no option but to watch as the brunette swung his hips and sang along to the cheerful song.

_'Christ he's got a hot body...'_

Puck's random thought would later on, after he'd had time to digest its full meaning, cause him major problems. For now however he simply accepted the fact that the little kicker had a kick-ass... _ass_...

The jock's leching was interrupted moments later when Kurt pulled open the door to his closet and the mirror inside revealed his presence to the singing soprano. Puck couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the boy's terrified squeal and his subsequent stage dive into a pile of shoes at the bottom of the closet.

Shaking himself from his shock, Puck crossed to the iPod and went to switch off the track. Unfortunately however, having had very little experience with the gadgets up until then, Puck mistook the track forward button for the pause button.

_Dis' the house that funk built  
Groove Armada style!_

_Uh, what? uh, c'mon, uh, what?  
Uh, Wooo! Uh, what? uh, come on, uh what?_

_Break it on down  
Ooooooooooooh._

Instantly recognising the familiar track and realising with a growing dread that he'd hit the wrong button, Puck desperately mashed at the iPod – only succeeding in increasing the volume.

_"I see you baby  
Shakin' that ass  
Shakin' that ass  
Shakin' that ass  
I see you baby  
Shakin' that ass  
Shakin' that ass  
Shakin' that ass  
woooooo!"_

His humiliation now complete, Puck ran a hand over his head in agitation before grabbing hold of the gizmo and pulling, watching with relief as the little wire came loose and the speakers crackled before falling silent.

* * *

From Kurt's position huddled on the floor of the walk-in closet, he'd had the perfect vantage point of the jock as he'd attempted to switch off the music.

_'No Noah!... Not that button...'_

Before he could vocalise however, Kurt's blush overtook him and he sunk his head into his hands as he listened to the beginnings of the next track and cursed fate.

Digging a Ferragamo from out under his naked ass, Kurt watched as Noah realised his mistake and tried desperately to correct it and only succeeded in compounding the problem.

_'He's so damn cute when he's flustered'_

Finally watching as the jock ran out of patience and wrenched the iPod from the docking station, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as the music faded to nothing.

_'Oh God... he saw me naked and dancing...'_

Kurt kept a wary eye on the jock who was standing, still facing the stereo as if afraid to turn round.

_'Hell he probably IS afraid to turn round...'_

Grabbing his dressing gown from the back of the door, Kurt slipped it on and cinched the belt around his waist.

"Uh... hi?"

* * *

Puck's feet weren't working.

He was telling his body to turn around. To flee back up the stairs and to go back to his apartment. Listening to his Mom and Jeff fucking was preferential to the utter humiliation that awaited him if he stayed where he was.

But his feet wouldn't move.

Finally a small voice broke through the haze of the jock's mind,

"Uh... hi?"

Sighing and letting his head fall to his chest with a groan, Puck replied over his shoulder while still refusing to turn around,

"Uh... hi yourself..."

"It's... I'm decent now...", offered the brunette.

Slowly turning around, face blazing with embarrassment, Puck stared fixedly at a point about two feet above Kurt's head.

"Oh for God's sake Noah... I'm down here!"

The kicker's snapped rebuke caused Puck to meet the smaller boy's eyes as they both looked at each other for the first time that morning.

Several seconds passed as each boy tried to control their breathing and their thoughts before Puck cleared his throat,

"Your Dad let me in..."

Nodding at the explanation, Kurt busied himself by turning back to the closet and tried to settle his nerves by looking out the pair of charcoal grey pants he'd had his heart set on wearing. Pairing that with a light purple dress shirt with flouncy cuffs he'd found in a vintage clothes store and his Admiral's jacket, he carried his bounty to his bed where he laid each item out in turn.

"So... no that I mind or anything, but why are you here?"

Kurt's interest was piqued when the jock looked sheepish and mumbled,

"My Mom and Jeff were about to go at it..."

Kurt giggled as Puck winced in remembrance and shook of the glare he received in response.

"Hetero sex does that to me too Noah... ewww..."

The jock chuckled at Kurt's exaggerated shuddering as he watched the brunette move about his room gathering up everything he needed to perfect his look for the day.

Kurt grinned at the half-back as he pantomimed unhitching his gown and watched with amusement as Noah slapped his hands over his eyes with a squeak.

"Dude... that's so not fair..."

Deciding that flirting with the jock for now was still technically alright seeing as he'd yet to go on a date with Mercedes, Kurt replied in a wistful tone.

"I know... you got to see me naked and I haven't seen you... _so_ not fair..."

Kurt's delighted laughter echoed in the room as the jock blushed to the roots of his admittedly short hair in response to the teasing.

Using the distraction as a means of slipping on his underwear, Kurt picked up his pants.

"If you don't mind me in my underwear, it's safe to look now Noah..."

* * *

Dropping his hands and squinting before realising the soprano was being serious, Puck watched as Kurt bent over and shimmied into the tightest pair of pants he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"How can you wear those Kurt? They look so uncomfortable."

The brunette rolled his eyes as he finished doing up the pants,

"Just look at my ass though...", he said turning in a full 360, "... does it not look all firm and perky?"

Despite his mind screaming at him not to look, Puck's eyes were drawn to Kurt's admittedly very firm and perky looking buttocks, as he nodded involuntarily.

"That's why I can wear them then...", replied the brunette as he slipped on his shirt and began buttoning it up.

_'I saw you baby... shakin' that ass...'_

Somehow Puck didn't think he'd be able to shake that image from his head for a good while yet.

* * *

Kurt was pushing the boundaries of his agreement with Mercedes but he just couldn't help himself. He knew he shouldn't, but he still _wanted_ the boy despite knowing that he'd lost the competition with his BFF.

He'd slipped his pants on making sure they looked perfect, as Noah had asked how he could wear them.

Though he silently agreed that they were extremely uncomfortable, they did highlight his ass like no other pair of pants he owned and so he told the jock as much.

Kurt's heart fluttered as he completed his twirl and noted the jock's glassy-eyed stare and the definite flush of his skin.

_'Hummel 3 Jones 3?'_, he wondered.

Deciding that the moment would best be broken, he checked his cell and spoke,

"We'd better get going..."

* * *

The pair shared Kurt's Navigator on the way to school, with Puck leaving his truck in the Hummel's drive. It still surprised the soprano exactly how comfortable he was being in close quarters with Noah so soon after they'd agreed to put their past behind them.

"Get your hand off the dial...", warned Kurt as the jock made his third attempt to switch the iPod off and get to the radio.

"But Kuuuurrtttt...", moaned the jock causing Kurt to giggle at his childish behaviour.

"You realise that whining like a bitch ruins your badass rep completely right?"

The jock just chuckled as he replied,

"If I'm going to be dating Mercedes and being friends with you... I think my rep is already ruined. And I don't care. I'm starting to like this new me. This new me laughs more."

Kurt couldn't agree more with the jock that this new Noah was a definite improvement on the old model. There was still plenty of work to go, he was definitely a fixer-upper, but once fixed Kurt could easily imagine he'd be a keeper.

"I'm glad you feel that way Noah, really..."

Both boys exchanged a soft smile as Kurt growled,

"Noah... dial..."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Kurt was surprised to see Mercedes and Tina waiting for him. Furrowing his brow he looked at the equally as confused Noah, they both unhooked their safety belts before hopping from the car.

"Uh... hey guys...", offered Kurt, watching with interest as Tina did a double take as the dreaded Puck jumped from the gay kid's car.

"Morning K...", answered Mercedes as she spared a shy smile for the jock who smiled back.

"Mornin' sweetcheeks..."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes at the boy, but the twitch of her lip belied her feigned unhappiness.

"Uh... Kurt..."

Tina had shaken herself sufficiently from her shock to ask a pertinent question,

"Why is Puck in your car? With you? In the morning?"

_'Cos he caught me dancing naked in my bedroom and I offered him a lift?... oh and I totally want to jump his bones?'_

Kurt decided to err on the side of caution and didn't vocalise his initial planned reply,

"He stopped in to see my Dad..."

"Oh...", Tina seemed to accept the reasoning without question.

"So what has you two gorgeous ladies waiting for Puckzilla this morning? I'm good but I don't think I need a cheering section following me around all day!"

Both girls tittered at the jock's haughty tone as he struck a superhero pose. Mercedes face fell first as she realised that she'd most likely be ruining the mood of her new,

_'Boyfriend?... maybe not quite yet...'_, she thought.

"It's a whole damn mess yo. Finn and Quinn told her parents about the baby...", Mercedes winced as the laughter in Puck's eyes died at the reminder, "... and her Dad like, freaked out..."

Kurt's eyes widened noticeably as he absorbed the news and Tina took up the story,

"And to make things worse, he kicked her out... baby and all..."

"Oh God that's terrible...", said Kurt as he kept a close eye on the stoic jock.

"She's staying with Finn."

Puck's monotone voice cut through Tina's excited conversationalist tone like a knife through butter. Cocking her head and looking strangely at the jock Tina confirmed his suspicion,

"Yeah. How'd you know?", she asked genuinely curious.

Nodding behind the girls, they turned to watch as an obviously strung out Finn and Quinn walked through the main gates together, the Quarterback hovering even more protectively than usual by the blonde's side.

"Oh... she looks so tired. Do you... should we say something?", asked Tina.

Before anyone in the group could answer her however the pair had reached the assembled Gleeks,

"Uh, hey guys...", offered Finn in a defeated and tired tone of voice.

* * *

"Hey Finn... Hi Quinn...", chorused three out of four of the group. Puck didn't speak and instead settled for standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess you heard huh?"

The group all nodded in sympathy, again bar Puck, who tried to meet the blonde's eyes though she studiously ignored him.

_'God dammit Quinn...'_

"How you holdin' up?", asked Mercedes and the pair both nodded listlessly.

Kurt was both surprised and a little hurt when Finn looked at both Mercedes and Tina but refused to meet his eyes.

_'Does he blame me for it going wrong?... an outfit can only do so much...'_

"It's still all a bit of a shock right now...", said Finn as Quinn studied the patterns on the sidewalk.

The bell for classes rang as the group realised that the conversation had essentially killed any cheer the group had retained.

Each mumbling their goodbyes they split into groups to head off to class without a further word.

* * *

**A/N: Another fun little chapter and I hope something that will make Eliza happy. I could have kept writing as I have more to tack onto the end of this chapter, but it'll serve just as well as a stand alone chapter tomorrow instead.**

**Musical credits in this chapter go to The Monkees and 'Daydream Believer' and Groove Armada and 'I see you baby'.**

**For now however, I'm going to head to my bed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Today's chapter title is a veiled clue to what may or may not be about to happen. Before reading on try to work out what it could mean... XD**

**Chapter 15 – Get This Party Started...**

* * *

As Noah had stormed off in the direction of the lunch room, Kurt had initially made to go after the taller boy but had been distracted by a familiar shock of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh... hey Kurt...", greeted a suddenly sheepish Justin, as he came to a stop in front of him. Mercedes just gave the interloper in his red football jacket, the evil eye whilst checking his hands for slushies.

"Hey Justin...", Kurt studiously ignored the raised eyebrow from his best friend at the casual use of the jock's first name as he asked, "... what's up?"

The blonde boy suddenly looked apprehensive and sunk his hands into his pockets as he mumbled,

"I... I... can we talk? In private?", he asked glancing none to subtly at the casually eavesdropping Mercedes.

"Oh don't mind me...", the girl replied as she rolled her eyes, "... some of us don't need introductions and don't mind being cast aside..."

Both boys winced at the girl's tone before Kurt spoke up,

"Mercedes meet Justin... he's on the football team with me..."

Staring at the taller boy, Mercedes was pleased when the jock, _'Justin'_, refused to meet her stare.

"Oh for God's sake 'cedes, stop intimidating the boy...", snapped Kurt.

Mercedes chuckled as the brunette stood with a hand on his hip as he berated the girl.

"Jeez K... defensive much? … I was just having some fun with your boy Justin here... so tell me... what does a big hunk of tall, blonde and surfer like you want with my boy Kurt?"

Mercedes ignored the warning glare sent to her by Kurt as she watched the jock squirm. Finally however she relented on the boy,

"Relax Baywatch...", Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl's need to appoint the jock with a nickname, "... I'll just get out of your hair... Kurt I'll see you at lunch... don't do anyone... ahem... any_thing_ I wouldn't do..."

Delivering a smirk to the brunette as she passed, that promised unending pain if he didn't spill every detail as soon as he next saw her; Mercedes shouldered her bag and left in the direction of her first class of the day.

As the diva disappeared around the corner, Kurt looked into the taller boy's eyes and he saw that flash of something that he couldn't put a finger on again. It was the same look he'd seen in the boy's eyes the previous afternoon when he could have sworn the jock wanted to kiss him. Realising that he'd never actually answered the boy's question, Kurt cleared his throat.

"So... talk... where?...", he asked before waving a hand in front of the boy's face, "... hello?... Justin?..."

The blonde's eyes snapped up from where they'd been studiously examining Kurt's bottom lip and he flushed at having been caught.

"Uh... the Auditorium should be empty now right?"

Thinking of the schedule set up for Glee, Kurt calculated that there would be a window before the Jazz band practiced at lunch.

"Uh yeah..."

"Cool..."

Without a further word both boys shouldered their bags and walked down the hallway side by side.

Yanking on the heavy door, Kurt had a sudden moment of deja vu involving Noah's chivalrous act of opening the locker room door.

_'Noah's with 'cedes now...'_, he reminded himself forcefully.

Relieved to see that the Auditorium was indeed as silent and empty as he'd said it would be, Kurt padded down the steps and folded himself gracefully into a seat in the front row by the orchestra pit.

Neither boy spoke straight away as Kurt took the opportunity to examine the taller boy more closely.

Judging from his stiff posture, the way he hadn't yet sat down and by the way he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Kurt realised that something serious was bothering Justin.

"Just tell me what it is Justin...", he invited.

Kurt watched as the jock jumped at the sudden voice and stopped pacing to face him.

"I think I'm gay...", he said quickly.

Kurt smiled slightly as the jock ducked his head and berated himself for his stupid answer.

Cutting the football player some slack Kurt asked,

"Thanks Justin, I remember that bit OK... what has you so worked up you look as though you're going to shake out your fillings?..."

Dropping his book bag at his feet, Justin slumped down into the seat beside Kurt and closed his eyes. Kurt focused his attention on the planes of the boy's face and on his lips as they moved, slowly and deliberately.

"I... I think I want to come out..."

Kurt's eyes widened comically and he started to splutter causing the football player to look to him in concern. Waving off his concern Kurt cleared his throat,

"I'm OK... I'm sorry... what?", asked Kurt in shock.

"I'm going to come out...", said Justin with more conviction this time, offering the soprano a small smile.

Kurt could have sworn he was hearing things the first time that Justin had said he was going to come out. But when he said it again and this time with even more conviction than the time before he was left speechless.

"Kurt... say something...", the jock's worried tone caused Kurt to shake himself from his daze.

"What about your family? Your Mom? I thought you said she'd be _difficult..._"

Justin ducked his head and refused to meet the brunette's eye as he took his time over making his reply,

"After I spoke to you last night... I went home and I told them. My Mom and my Dad."

Kurt's jaw dropped open and he stared at the blonde in awe,

"You told them... just like that?"

Smiling as he took in the brunette's stunned expression, Justin reached out and with a gentle hand, snapped Kurt's jaw shut for him. The little kicker flushed in mortification at the move, though he delighted in the shiver the taller boy's touch had elicited.

"... yeah, I told them..."

Kurt was almost squirming in his seat as he waited for the blonde to relate his tale. Justin chuckled as he drew out the silence knowing it was getting Kurt worked up.

"So? How'd it go?", a play scowling soprano demanded with a huff.

Smiling at the memory Justin thought back to dinner the night before.

* * *

_He'd gotten home just as him Mom had removed the meatloaf, which just happened to be his favourite, from the oven._

_Being an only child, Justin's parents were well attuned to their son's moods. So when he had arrived home and hadn't immediately told them both about his day, as he would have on any other occasion, they realised that something must have been bothering him._

_Justin had always been a sensitive child, much more emotionally mature than his tender years. Most of the time it only meant that he was well equipped to handle anything life might throw at him. However the downside was that at times where his own emotions were out of whack, none of his friends were able to relate to him. _

_For that reason both Kent and Celia Trabner operated an open-house policy. No question to big, no question to small. They had reinforced in the boy that he could feel safe to broach any topic with them at all, no matter how trivial and they would work through it together as a family. _

_The policy had served them well over the years from the time where Justin had wanted to know why his 'pee-pee' stood up when he touched it; to the time where he'd wanted to know more about the mechanics of sex. On every occasion the family had discussed the topic frankly and openly. _

_Both Kent and Celia had their suspicions about what could be bothering their son this time – the various options were pretty standard, either he was dating a girl or had just stopped dating a girl or he wanted to stop playing football or drop a class. Whatever it was they were ready to support their son in any way necessary._

_Neither pressed their son to talk, knowing that he would speak when he was comfortable and they watched as their son mechanically set the table and washed up for dinner._

_Celia had served up their meal and they had all just finished saying grace, when Justin cleared his throat. _

_Setting his fork down beside his plate, the blonde boy swallowed trying to relieve the pressure in his suddenly tight throat. Raising his gaze to meet the concerned faces of his parents, Justin was warmed by the loving support he'd always received. _

_The Trabners might not have been the richest family financially, but what they lacked fiscally they made up for in love._

_'I just hope they love me after tonight...', he thought morosely._

_Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Justin tried to make his vocal chords respond to his mental commands. _

"_..."_

_Seeing his son floundering, Kent spoke up, his deep baritone voice reassuring._

"_Whatever it is son, it's better out than in..."_

_Staring at his plate whilst taking a deep breath, Justin's voice was soft,_

"_I think... no... I'm... I'm gay..."_

_Justin cringed waiting for the inevitable denials, the screeching, the name calling and finally the disowning. He had spent the prior night lying awake in his bed, playing out various scenarios in his head, the worst of which was that both his parents would scream obscenities at him and disown him on the spot._

_A sniffle drew his attention and his heart cracked a little as Justin looked up and at his Mom's tear-streaked face. Looking between his Mom's stricken expression and his Dad's expressionless mask, Justin pleaded with the pair,_

"_Mom... Dad... please... I'm sorry... don't hate me...", a single tear tracked down his face as he tried to stifle the urge to sob._

_Like she was shot out of a cannon, Celia Trabner was around the dinner table and engulfing her son in a hug to end all hugs, before he could process that she had even moved._

_Justin's heart stopped beating for a moment before he felt the smaller woman's shuddering gasps against his chest. Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he returned the hug with a fierce determination._

"_I love you Justin... you're my baby boy and I love you... what made you think I could ever hate you?...", murmured Celia into his shirt, which was becoming damp with his Mother's tears._

"_I... I was so scared... with the Church and the volunteering... I thought you'd think I was evil...", he whispered into her hair as he looked up to find his Dad standing over him, as he placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. _

"_We love you Justin. As long as you're happy with your choice that's all that matters to us. We've only ever wanted the best for you son. Thank you for being honest with us."_

_Looking into his Dad's face Justin saw tears in the man's eyes on only one of few occasions he could recall in his entire life. His Dad had always been so strong his entire life, working two jobs without complaint in order to provide for his family. The only occasions that Justin could recall his Dad shedding a tear had been being when, Grandma, his Dad's Mom, had passed away when he was six and more recently when his little sister Emily had died in a car accident when he was twelve. _

_Celia pulled back from the embrace before she gripped her son's jaw in her hand and tilted his down-turned face to look at her. _

"_You were so scared weren't you?", the blonde just nodded as a tear dripped down his cheek._

"_Oh you silly boy...", Justin smiled through his tears at his Mom's rebuke._

"_So... tell me is there a boy you have your eye on?", she teased as Justin chuckled wetly before whining,_

"_Mom..."_

* * *

Kurt's eyes were shining with empathy and unshed tears as the jock relayed his story.

"I'm so happy for you Justin..."

The blonde stared earnestly at the soprano as he replied,

"I want to thank you Kurt... if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the strength to do it."

Kurt ducked his head as his face flushed with embarrassment,

"I... I didn't do anything..."

Shaking his head vehemently Justin contradicted him,

"Yes... you did. You showed me that being who I am might be hard but that in the end, to be happy I have to be myself. It doesn't mean I'm going to learn all about designer shoes and shit though..."

Kurt giggled as the jock was successful in lightening the heavy mood and he was all to happy lighten it further,

"So... _is_ there a boy you have your eye on?"

Kurt knew the question was dangerous and that if Justin gave the wrong answer he was going to look like a fool, however Kurt now thought he understood what the glimmer in the taller boy's eye had been all about.

Justin hesitated for a moment and the growing doubt in the pit of Kurt's stomach started to gnaw at his insides.

"... there is someone I've been thinking about... it's someone you know very well actually..."

Kurt's face fell as he mentally ran through all the male friends he knew before a well of dread settled in his stomach.

_'Finn...'_

"I'm not sure whether Finn's..."

Kurt's sentence died as away as Justin snorted in amusement,

"It's not Finn. He's smaller and more brunette than Finn."

_'Noah...'_

"Noah's with Mercedes now Just..."

Kurt clamped his mouth shut as the blonde rolled his eyes at the suddenly mentally deficient teen sitting beside him.

"Think smaller still... more hair... perfect skin..."

_'Oh God... please...'_

"... fabulous dress sense and a killer ass in those pants he's wearing today..."

Kurt's mouth was dry and his throat tight as he squeaked and looked down,

"_Oh_?"

The blonde smiled softly at the tongue-tied soprano before he reached out with his hand and touched his sleeve. The movement drew Kurt's gaze to meet Justin's and the taller boy licked his bottom lip. Neither boy breathed as they sat barely inches apart as Justin went for broke,

"I think you know who I'm talking about."

And he leant in and kissed him.

* * *

If anyone had asked Puck exactly how long he'd been standing in front of the slushie machine, cup in hand, he'd have been unable to answer. He'd blown off going to class as usual and knew that what with Quinn currently holed up in the nurse's office with Finn, that it was the last place on Earth he would want to be.

"Hey! Puck...", a shoulder jostled the half-back and drew his attention.

"What Karofsky?", he murmured, mind still in a fog.

"You want a slushie or not man? I've been waiting for like two minutes now. Pick a damn flavour already."

_'Oh...slushie... right...'_

Nodding dazedly, Puck stepped up to the machine and pulled on the handle watching as the syrupy liquid started to fill up the large cup.

"Hurry it up dude, I'll miss the end of first period if you go any slower."

Puck didn't understand why a grunt like Karofsky would be concerned about missing class for. It wasn't exactly as if he was a straight A student. Hell Karofsky wasn't even a straight C student.

The cup overflowed for a second and cold sticky corn syrup adhered to the hairs on the back of his hand. Letting go of the handle Puck cursed as he shook off his dripping hand,

"Fuck!"

Karofsky's belly laugh grated on Puck as he was summarily shouldered out of the way by the impatient jock who immediately began filling up his own cup.

"This cup has Hummel's name all over it...", said Karofsky as he spat into the cup for added grossness.

Puck had no idea what about the situation made him decide to do it, maybe it was the sound of Karofsky's voice, maybe it was the sound of his laugh... maybe it was the mention of Kurt or maybe it was just him being there at all. All he knew afterwards was that he felt marginally better.

Grabbing the jock by the back of his neck, Puck forced Karofsky's skull to connect with the thick metal siding of the slushie machine. Karofsky's weight seemed to triple as he momentarily lost consciousness, before Puck forced him to his knees and stuck his head under the stream of slushie, leaving the machine switched on.

As the half-back calmly walked from the room without a backwards glance, the semi-conscious Karofsky slumped to the floor, laying in an ever expanding pool of slushie. When the jock was discovered some minutes later by Coach Sylvester, the acerbic woman berated the jock, for getting slushie all over the floor and forced him to clean it all up.

Leaving the lunch room just as the bell rang signalling the end of the first class period, Puck spotted Mercedes as she made a beeline for him. Feeling decidedly lighter for his prior moment of violence against Karofsky, Puck smiled for the first time since he'd arrived at school.

"Hey sweetcheeks..."

Mercedes glowered at him before she snapped at him,

"Stop calling me that!"

Puck just chuckled, now even more determined to continue calling the girl by her new moniker seeing as it annoyed her so much.

"So other than my raw animal magnetism what brings you over to talk to Puckzilla?", he smirked at the girl as she rolled her eyes.

_'Not nearly as effective as Kurt...'_

"God you're delusional y'know...", she stated before she became decidedly more apprehensive, "... I... uh... actually that is, Saturday... what's the plan?"

Puck had given that very question some thought the previous night and decided he knew the perfect place for their first date.

"How about somewhere public... with games and prizes... with cotton candy and waltzers..."

The girl's surprised and pleased expression caused Puck to realise his plan had been well received. Clearly she'd thought he'd just suggest somewhere dark and deserted so he could try to get into her pants, or her into his.

"Uh... that sounds... great...", replied Mercedes.

"OK then... I'll pick you up at say 7.30?..."

"That sounds good... I'll uh... I'll see you then?"

"Count on it."

The girl smiled at Puck before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Blushing at the stares now being directed at her by a number of students, the girl hurried off in the direction of the lunch room with a hurried,

"Bye..."

Puck stood immobile in the hallway as he raised a hand to his cheek where the girl had kissed him. A chick had just kissed him... and... nothing. No rapid beating of his heart. No twitching of his cock. Nothing.

_'Shit'_

He liked Aretha, really he did. She was a bundle of energy and noise and totally unlike any other girl he'd previously considered dating. But he just couldn't shake the niggling feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away.

That he didn't _like_ Aretha.

* * *

The two boys in the Auditorium had broken apart from their first kiss with flushed faces and slightly out of breath.

"Wow...", murmured Justin as he shot the brunette a wry smile.

"Wow doesn't come close...", panted Kurt as he grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt and drew him in for a repeat performance.

Where their first kiss had been teasing and tentative, their second was full of fire and passion as Kurt ran his tongue along the jock's bottom lip and before long their tongues were duelling each other for dominance.

The arm of the chair was in the way, Kurt decided, as he slipped from his own seat and onto Justin's lap. The brunette smirked into the kiss as the movement caused the football player to squeak in surprise and to sling his arms around his waist to support him.

Kurt could feel waves of desire shooting through him like he'd never experienced before. Reluctantly breaking the kiss as a result of lack of oxygen, Kurt laid his head against Justin's shoulder,

"Why?", he murmured.

"Huh?", answered a dazed Justin, as he tilted his head to take in the brunette's face.

"Why didn't we figure this out ages ago?"

The blonde just chuckled and the movement caused Kurt to become aware of the prominent bulge in Justin's pants, currently pressing against his butt.

Deciding a little teasing was in order, Kurt licked the jock's ear,

"Is that a canoe in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Justin's blush was epic as Kurt giggled at the boy, who looked supremely embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Brushing off the jock's apology, Kurt smiled at him,

"Don't be...", leaning into to whisper into the blonde's ear, "... you said yourself, my ass looks killer in these pants."

Kurt smirked as he felt Justin's cock twitch at the reminder,

"I see you like that thought... maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you see my ass without the pants... would you like that?"

The jock ducked his head into the crook of Kurt's neck as he growled,

"Oh God yes..."

The moment was broke a second later by a familiar chirping from Kurt's book bag. Offering the jock an apologetic glance, Kurt stood and crossed to where he'd set down his bag. Locking his knees and bending at the waist, Kurt was rewarded with a half groan, half growl from the still seated Justin as he adjusted his cock in his pants.

"You're trying to kill me right?"

Snatching up his cell and straightening, Kurt looked over his shoulder at the jock,

"Maybe...", he giggled, "... but isn't it a nice way to go?"

Justin nodded heartily as he replied,

"I can't argue with that..."

Reading the text from Mercedes asking if he was coming for lunch, Kurt tapped out a quick reply before snapping his cell shut once more.

Clearing his throat, Kurt asked an important question,

"So... are we dating now?"

Justin seemed to consider the question before replying and the longer he remained silent the more concerned Kurt became. Finally after what seemed like hours, the boy smiled a brilliant smile before replying,

"I... I think I'd like that... and I think I'd like to have a first date with you."

Kurt looked suddenly shy as he asked,

"You would?"

"Yeah... what are you doing tomorrow?"

Grinning at the jock Kurt replied,

"Oh I'm sorry I'm busy tomorrow...", Justin's face fell in disappointment before recovering a moment later, "... I have a date with a hot surfer jock..."

Offering his hand to the sitting jock, Kurt helped Justin to his feet where he immediately embraced the smaller boy to his chest. Laying his head on top of Kurt's he mumbled,

"I... I think it's about time to go for lunch."

Lacing his hand with Kurt's and ignoring the look of surprise at the ease with which he did so, Justin led the boy with him out of the Auditorium and in the direction of the lunch room.

The stares and whispers began almost as soon as the various groups of students spotted Kurt and Justin's linked hands. Justin's head had momentarily ducked in embarrassment as one particularly vocal girl cried,

"Why are all the cute ones gay?"

Moving closer to the taller boy, Kurt asked him softly,

"Are you OK?"

Justin's head snapped back up as he spared a warm smile for the brunette,

"I've never been better."

Entering the lunch room, Kurt was the one to tug Justin in the direction of the Glee table. Mercedes was the first to spot the huge grin on Kurt's face, followed by the joined hands with the red faced jock.

"Oh HELL to the naw..."

Kurt just giggled as the rest of the group all turned to see what had gotten Mercedes so worked up and they all froze in shock.

Pulling out a chair for the smaller boy, Justin was rewarded with a peck on the cheek as Kurt daintily set himself down. The larger boy then pulled out his own chair and swivelled it round to face backwards before straddling it.

"I leave you alone for five minutes...", groused Mercedes as she smirked at the soprano who just grinned back unabashedly.

"Guys... I'd like to introduce you all to Justin... Justin these are my friends... 'cedes, Matt, Mike, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Tina."

"Uh... hey...", offered Justin, slightly worried by the complete lack of response from the assembled teens.

The silence was total until Brittany piped up,

"Hi Justin!", she said cheerfully whilst waving enthusiastically from the other end of the table.

The ice was broken and the group all came back to life as proper introductions were made.

Kurt never noticed the stony expression on Noah's face as he stood in the doorway before turning and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write. I actually shut my laptop down at 9pm with the intention of not posting anything until I could write something I was happy with. True to form however at 9.10 inspiration struck and by 12.09 the chapter is written.**

**We now have two established relationships in the story – Kurt/Justin and Puck/Mercedes.**

**I'm now going to sit down properly and plan out each chapter in turn - I've been neglecting that in favour of just letting things evolve organically. The story is now getting so complicated that I'm starting to get confused. It may mean that I have to take a few days to sort things out before I start writing again. We'll just have to see.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N:**

**Today's A/N is going to be a couple of apologies followed by some thanks.**

**Apology One: Sorry for not posting yesterday.**

**Apology Two: To K00K. I may have overreacted to your review and I apologise profusely for doing so. All villagers with pitchforks can now return to the Inn for drinks on me.**

**Thank You: To Maxari for the absolutely gobsmacking PM I received. I am truly humbled that you like my writing as much as you do. I hope I can keep up the high standard to keep you entertained for many more chapters to come. I write because it gives me a creative outlet but to know that I also can bring so much enjoyment to others makes all the hard work totally worth it.**

**Oh and to Calette – Puck with almost anyone is fine, I have no objection – its the anyone with a vagina thing that creeps me out. Vaginas are indeed scary... XD**

**And I'm looking for suggestions for ship names for Justin/Kurt – So far I like Kurtin and Kustin... but I love Trummel... sounds kinda musical to me... Any other suggestions?**

**Right – now that that's out of the way how about...**

**Chapter 16 – Puck**

* * *

"So what? You're mail order boyfriend arrived or something?", asked Santana, recognising the jock by face if not name, but not having previously had any clue about his being gay.

Kurt just giggled as Justin fielded the question from the curious Latina,

"I've uh... had my eye on a certain brunette for a while now...", he said with a shy grin.

"Oh... I like guessing games... is it Rachel?", asked Brittany as the rest of the group stared at the blonde in disbelief. The referenced brunette meanwhile tried to keep from choking on the soft drink that had been snorted up into her nose in shock.

Santana rolled her eyes before tugging an unresisting Brittany towards her and whispering softly into her ear. The Dutch girl's blank expression slowly blossomed into a warm smile as she nodded to the Latina enthusiastically,

"Oh he's GAY? Why didn't you just say so...", she said as she rolled her eyes.

All sound in the lunch room seemed to stop as the girl's none to subtle exclamation resulted in heads turning to examine the blonde jock who squirmed uncomfortably.

Kurt seeing Justin's discomfort linked hands with the blonde boy in a show of support as he leant over to whisper,

"It's all new and shiny to them for now. Give it some time and they'll all move on..."

The football player squeezed Kurt's hand back to show he understood and was OK, but Kurt could see the tension in the boy's expression.

The doors to the lunch room opened and Finn entered, followed moments later by a tired looking Quinn. All of the eyes that had been initially examining and judging Justin switched to the new arrivals as they grabbed some food and made their way over.

Kurt silently berated himself for feeling glad for the diversion the pair offered noting the lessening tension in his boyfriend's posture.

"Hey guys...", offered Finn as he pulled out a chair for the clearly exhausted Quinn and she slumped down bonelessly before digging in listlessly to her tuna salad.

Claiming a chair of his own, Finn sat down beside Justin without realising who the new boy was. Putting his head in his hands, his elbow knocked Justin's elbow.

"Sorry...", he offered glancing to his right and then did a double take, "... Trabner?"

Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as Finn checked to make sure he hadn't sat at the wrong table.

"It's cool Finn, he's with me...", he offered and the tired Quarterback just nodded before pillowing his head in his hands again.

As if only then realising something else, Brittany spoke again sounding genuinely disappointed,

"Oh pooh, I'm never going to get to sleep with every guy in the school now..."

Kurt had openly giggled at the slack jawed expression on Justin's face as he watched as the blonde boy tried to work out if the girl was being serious or not. Santana being well versed in reading facial expressions after Britt-isms was on hand to answer,

"She's being serious...", confirmed Santana offering the stunned jock a wry smile.

Kurt observed his new boyfriend as he seemed to let out a gust of air and his tense shoulders relaxed fully. A smile crossed Kurt's face a moment later as Justin was drawn into conversation by Finn who had raised his head and propped it up onto his hands.

_'I have a boyfriend!'_, a silly grin split Kurt's face at the thought.

Kurt marvelled at how normally a conversation about football would lead to him checking his pockets for a razorblade, but that seeing as it was now _his_ jock pontificating about the silly game, that he didn't mind listening one bit.

Breaking from his conversation with the Quarterback, Justin leaned in to whisper huskily into Kurt's ear,

"What has you so pleased, brownie?"

Kurt blushed at the reminder of the nickname, as Justin's breath ghosted over his ear making his heart rate increase and his mouth become suddenly dry.

_'God why did I never notice how sexy his voice was before...'_

Licking his lips and trying to calm his breathing Kurt replied,

"I... I used to dream of having a jock boyfriend...", Justin followed Kurt's gaze as he glanced at the oblivious Finn who smiled back, "... I guess I got what I wanted."

Kurt never realised the potential for hurt his words could have caused until Justin's face fell and as he spoke his voice cracked slightly,

"But not _who_ you wanted..."

Kurt's eyes widened noticeably as he realised his mistake and hurriedly offered an apology,

"Oh Justin... no that's not what I meant... not at all... I never really wanted Finn..."

Kurt looked up as all the sound at the table stopped and he realised he had obviously not been as discreet with his apology as he'd thought. Looking at Finn he saw the Quarterback looking determinedly at his plate with a blush tingeing his skin.

"Oh... Oh Finn I'm sorry... God I'm such a screw-up..."

Finn raised his head, a momentary flash of sadness crossing his face before he replied,

"It's cool Kurt... no biggie...", he smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes. Kurt simply wrote it off to the jock being uncomfortable.

Deciding that she'd been patient enough and that the boy had yet to fess up, Tina pitched in.

"So... how did... Kurt, just how did this just happen?", she asked clearly confused.

"I thought you said he was mail order?", asked Brittany, "... Was he expensive? Sanny, I think we should order one too... how big is his cock? I bet it's bigger than our strap-on...",

Kurt floundered under the barrage of questions before thankfully the blonde girl was distracted,

"Ooh pudding, thanks Sanny..."

Justin's jaw was hanging in mid air as he struggled to come to terms with the blonde girl's penchant for off the wall thinking. The rest of the group simply chuckled at the Cheerio as she focused on devouring the bowl of pudding given to her by a fondly smiling Santana.

Deciding that turnabout was fair play for his own move earlier, Kurt reached over and shut Justin's still open mouth with a click.

The group all giggled as the blonde jock flushed in embarrassment, only for the group to stop a moment later as Kurt's eyes widened and he squeaked for no apparent reason.

"Uh... yeah...", Kurt's voice was more high-pitched than usual as he cleared his throat.

Smiling at his friends, Kurt relayed their story of the locker room chat and then the treatment room,

"... I could have sworn then, that he wanted to kiss me...",

"I did...", volunteered Justin, earning himself rolled eyes from the guys and awwws from the assembled girls and Kurt.

"I know that now blondie...", he said as he leaned over to peck the boy lightly on the lips.

Mercedes was the first to notice the only omission from their little group as she asked,

"Where's Puck?"

Finn glanced at the girl before answering,

"Nurse's office..."

The girl was prevented from asking anything further or from contemplating going to check on her new beau, by a loud barking voice,

"SNEAKY GAYS!..."

Both boys jumped in fright as Coach Sylvester seemed to coalesce as if from the very air around them, like some freakish B-movie bad guy, coming to stand behind them.

All the chatter of conversation in the lunch room stopped as the Cheerio's Coach stared down at the pair, her eagle eyes spotting immediately that the larger boy had his hand on the smaller boy's thigh under the table.

"Uh, Ms Sylvester...", Justin tried to play peacemaker, all too aware of the stares and whispering of the groups of students watching them intently.

"I don't know what your name is and frankly I don't care... and you're hair is just ridiculous see a stylist...", Justin ducked his head in embarrassment as Kurt looked offended on his boyfriends behalf, "... from now on you're called Sneaky Gay Kid #1 and your little friend here...", she said indicating the silently fuming Kurt, "... is Sneaky Gay Kid #2..."

Kurt had opened his mouth to return fire at the Cheerleading Coach, but a squeeze on his thigh caused him to snap his mouth shut before he could retort and make things worse.

"However...", added Sue deciding to ignore the groping going on in front of her, "... you both seem to be intent on being public now, so I suppose that's an improvement... but it still doesn't make up for the fact you aren't clearly labelled..."

Sue scribbled onto something on her clipboard before slapping it onto Justin's and Kurt's chests. Neither boy thought to dodge such was their absolute shock at the Coach's action.

Clearing her throat Sue drew the attention of the entire lunch room to her,

"OK! Listen up assembled chumps and chumpettes of William McKinley High... I Sue Sylvester, would like to officially announce that my crusade against the sneaky gay will continue and that I am now adopting a 'Don't Ask - Clearly Label' policy with immediate effect..."

The blonde jock flushed in embarrassment as he read the label upside down and the Cheerleading Coach nodded in apparent satisfaction before heading off in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

All sound in the lunch room, which had previously been silent during Sue's pronouncement returned full bore, as groups all started to whisper furiously and point unashamedly at the two teens sitting with their heads ducked in mortification.

Justin sat immobile with shock as he looked down at the large white sticker with blue writing which now adorned the front of his jacket,

"_Hi My Name Is... Sneaky Gay Kid #1"_

Kurt meanwhile had picked off his label in distaste as he grumbled about sticky residue on his clothing before he realised Justin had yet to move or speak.

"Hey..."

The blonde's head snapped up to meet Kurt's worried and sympathetic gaze before he shook off his shock. His next actions were completely unexpected.

He laughed.

Huge cackling, booming laughter filled the lunch room as Justin let out all the tension he'd been feeling in one moment of complete catharsis. Still chuckling he addressed the group, who all were looking at him with concern,

"I... sorry, I guess... it's all out now...", Kurt squeezed the jock's hand in silent support earning himself a smile, "... I just... sorry, it's been a long couple days..."

No one in the group objected when Kurt and Justin excused themselves from the conversations around them to focus on each other for a few minues.

* * *

Puck's morning had gone from shit to worse than shit.

He'd arrived at school with Kurt and things hadn't been all that bad. And then Tina and Mercedes had been there with the news of Quinn being kicked out by her parents.

As he'd stood there and willed the pregnant girl to look at him, to raise her head from examining the sidewalk, he'd ignored everyone and everything in favour of scowling.

And as Finn had led Quinn off in the direction of the nurse's office with the girl reporting to be feeling faint, which wasn't hard to believe taking in her complexion, Puck's feet decided of their own volition that he had to leave. Immediately.

Stalking off he'd found himself feeling light headed much as Quinn had complained and he wandered without thinking in the direction of the lunch room in search of something to eat. It wouldn't do for him to faint from lack of food– it just wasn't badass.

Puck had no idea how long it was that he'd actually been standing in front of the slushie machine. But considering that Karofsky was concerned about missing the end of the first period, it must mean that it had been a while.

Puck had barely heard Karofsky as the larger jock had instructed him to pick a flavour and Puck had done so purely on instinct. As he'd overfilled the cup and it had dripped over onto his skin, the cold sensation had helped to lift some of the fog from his brain.

Enough fog at the very least, to leave him able to hear the malice in Karofsky's tone as he mentioned slushie-ing Kurt.

The red mist had descended a split-second later.

At the time Puck didn't know why he'd reacted as violently as he did and even as he heard Karofsky's skull make a sickening crunching noise as it connected with the slushie machine, his mind had been screaming at him to halt his assault.

But he hadn't.

Looking back on the event with hindsight he had accepted that he'd suddenly become consumed by the need to make Karofsky pay for just some of the shit he'd pulled on Kurt over the years.

No that wasn't true. What he wanted to do was atone for the years of abuse _he'd_ levelled at the little brunette. Karofsky was just an able bodied stand-in as he couldn't very well beat the crap out of himself. It didn't matter to Puck how equally guilty Karofsky may have been.

The only thought that ran through Puck's mind was, that maybe if he hadn't been such an asshole over the years, Quinn would have had more faith in him and would have been willing to be honest about the paternity of their baby.

_'Nothing you can do is going to fix things between you..."_, a traitorous inner voice spoke up voicing his worst fears.

Puck's self-loathing fed into his anger at his thoughts, which in turn were highlighted by his physical actions as he forced the semi-conscious Karofsky's head under the flow of slushie. He'd stood and watched with satisfaction as the freezing, sticky liquid had filled up the jock's ear and spread to soak into his hair and clothing.

_'This is for Kurt... if I can't fix things with Quinn... I'll protect him...'_

As Puck had released Karofsky and the larger jock had sunk down the side of the machine to rest on the floor, Puck had felt the overwhelming need to be somewhere else. So he'd walked out of the lunch room without a backwards glance.

At least, Karofsky as big of a bully as he was, could be trusted not report the incident for fear of damaging his own rep. Puck could expect however for the jock to seek retribution against him at some point. It was the way things worked amongst the jocks, survival of the fittest and an eye for an eye.

As the lunch room door had swung shut behind him, the bell had rung and he'd spoken with Mercedes to organise their date the following night. Just moments after the black girl had wandered off to her next class, Puck realised that he'd not taken any slushie with him and that his vision was now starting to grey around the edges.

"Shit...", he slurred as he felt his vision tunnelling and his legs give out from under him. Just as his face met the hard hallway flooring and he lost consciousness, he heard a startled voice.

"Puck!"

* * *

Puck groaned as he regained consciousness.

_'Ugh... what the Hell?...'_

Cracking open an eye, the jock hissed in shock as he found Finn's worried face hovering just a couple of inches from his face.

"Shit Hudson... either kiss me or back the fuck up!", he groused.

Puck watched the blush on the Quarterback's face as he hurriedly sat back on his haunches. Trying to get his arms under him to push himself up off his back, Puck found they appeared to be made of wet noodles as they collapsed under him, sending him back to the floor with a startled grunt.

"Easy dude..."

Looking up Puck took hold of the extended hand and allowed the Quarterback to help him to his feet.

"What happened?", asked the formerly-mohawked jock as he tried to get his feet under him.

"Dude... I thought you'd know. I was coming back from the bathroom when I saw you like, faceplant – you didn't even put your hands out or anything man."

Feeling something dripping down his face, Puck raised a hand to his nose and found it bleeding.

"Shit...", he grumbled as the sight of the red stuff made his stomach roil.

_'Don't ralph Puck... pretend it's just ketchup...'_

Ever since he was little, Puck had been deathly afraid of two things - needles and blood. Needles he could avoid, it was easy enough, just don't get sick and avoid flu shots. Blood however was a different issue. The issue came up a lot when you were a badass who got into fights or who played High School football... and it had never gotten any easier to deal with over the years.

"Don't worry dude...", said Finn slinging a supporting arm around the suddenly unsteady half-back, "... it's just a little blood, we'll get you to the nurse and it'll be sorted in no time."

_'The nurse... no... Quinn...'_

Puck's head however was sufficiently foggy with its impact with the floor and with the inherent light headedness that accompanied the sight of his own blood, that he was unable to articulate his response beyond an answering grunt which the Quarterback took as agreement.

Hauling the almost dead-weight of the half-back down the corridor, Finn couldn't help but tease the boy,

"Jeez Puck... did you like, eat Kurt for breakfast this morning or something... you weigh a ton..."

The fog addled brain of the half-back against his will, automatically paired the words 'eat' and 'Kurt' with the image of the brunette girl from his dreams and despite his injuries he could feel his cock becoming interested in his line of thought as the girl's face morphed to become more like the sopranos.

"What the fuck?", he cried, as Finn looked at him strangely, "...Uh... sorry dude..."

Shaking his head and instantly regretting the action, Puck was immensely glad when they reached the nurse's office and the Quarterback shouldered the door open.

_'I did not just get turned on by the thought of Kurt...'_

The nurse bustled over, as all nurses seem to do, as she instructed Finn to deposit the semi-lucid half-back onto the cot next to a silently observing Quinn.

"What happened?", the nurse asked Finn and he relayed what little he knew.

Quinn's wide eyes for once never left the prone jock as he lay on the cot with an arm slung over his eyes. She may have not been on the best of terms with the boy but she still cared if he was injured or sick.

"Mr Puckerman...", said the nurse, shaking his shoulder and causing him to swat at her hand, "... can you describe what happened?"

Sitting up groggily, Puck glanced momentarily around the room at the three worried faces not realising that one of them was the face of the one person he'd been trying to convince to look at him for days.

"Uh... I... nope, no idea...", he admitted, "... everything just went narrow?"

The woman considered his words as she pressed some gauze to his bleeding nose, before asking,

"Like a tunnel?", she asked and the jock nodded, "... and when was the last time you ate anything?"

Considering the words Puck answered,

"Uh... yesterday."

The nurse looked at him disapprovingly before posing her next question,

"And have you been under any stress recently?"

Puck's eyes automatically drifted to the blonde who ducked her head and looked away. The nurse spotted the interaction and knowing about the girl's 'condition', realised there was probably something going on between the pair.

Realising that he'd yet to answer the nurse, Puck cleared his throat,

"Uh... yeah, I guess..."

Looking at the Quarterback who had been standing silently by the door, the nurse spoke,

"Mr Hudson... could you please fetch some of that slushie drink from the lunch room. Mr Puckerman needs sugar and that's just as good a source as anything I have in this room."

Nodding enthusiastically at being able to be of assistance, the Quarterback tore off out of the office as if the nurse had fired a starting pistol. Looking at the other two teens the nurse chuckled before asking,

"So just how many litres of slushie do you think he'll bring back?"

Neither teen laughed at the nurse's dig, seeing as they were currently trying to studiously ignore each other. This just confirmed for the nurse that there was definitely something going on between them.

"OK!", she announced causing both teens to jump at her voice.

"You two clearly have some issues to talk about."

Quinn went to deny the fact but the nurse cut her off.

"Please dearie, don't treat me like an idiot. I've worked in this school now for 28 years. I've seen so many teen romances I could write a Cartland novel..."

The blonde shut her mouth again with an audible click.

"Now. I am going to go and head off Mr Hudson in the lunch room and I'm going to give you two the run of this room for the next little while. I would seriously suggest that whatever the elephant in this room is, that you two find a way to deal with it."

Puck and Quinn each ducked their heads at the rebuke,

"But... I thought I needed sugar...", protested the half-back looking for any way out, he was too tired to have another fight with Quinn. He wouldn't win and it would just serve to make him more miserable.

Rolling her eyes and tossing the jock a candy bar, the nurse answered,

"Eat that. I only sent your friend for a slushie to get him out of the way. I assumed that he was not aware of whatever secret you two currently share?"

Neither teen denied the accusation and the nurse stood.

"I've now seen you three times this week dearie...", she said to Quinn, "... any more stress could be bad for the baby. Please take my advice and try to work this out – whatever _this_ is."

Without a further word, the woman offered each teen a sad smile and left the room. From outside they could hear her speaking to someone, Finn they assumed,

"No Mr Hudson, I meant the grape flavoured slushie, not the blue raspberry... follow me and we'll try again..."

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening as neither Puck nor Quinn wanted to be the first to speak.

"I don't want to argue...", Puck's voice was soft as it pierced the stillness.

Quinn's eyes, which had been previously studying the frayed edge of the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders, locked with the jock's as she witnessed the true depth of his conviction.

"Neither do I...", she admitted.

"Shit Q... we really fucked this up didn't we?", Puck chuckled as he ran his hand over his head where his mohawk once used to be.

The blonde chuckled along with the half-back for a moment before she replied,

"Yeah... we really did."

The silence stretched again for several seconds before Puck again took up the threads of conversation, this time ducking his own head to pick at the paper sheet that crinkled under his body.

"I... I know I can't force you to believe me...", the girl simply watched his face as he spoke, "... I... I really have been trying... to change..."

The blonde's face remained impassive though her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I... I actually went and made friends with Kurt...", he smiled slightly and chuckled, "... guess I really was more screwed up than I realised. But now... I think he may be the most reliable thing I have in my life..."

The blonde interjected, her voice hesitant as each realised that one wrong word could have the potential to lead to another argument.

"What about Mercedes?"

Puck met Quinn's eyes at the question expecting to see accusation and he was surprised when all he saw was curiosity.

"It's uh... It's new... I... I already don't know whether it'll last... but Kurt convinced me I had to change... if I wanted to be a better person..."

"So dating Mercedes is just a way to make yourself look better? Or are you dating Mercedes because Kurt told you to?", asked the blonde with a hint of accusation now filling her tone.

"No!...", Puck hurriedly corrected the girl, causing her to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the vehemence, "... she's cool... and funny. I guess... she saw that I was trying to change and she liked it... liked the new me... I don't know... I don't even know who the new me is yet...", he trailed off not having the words to explain any further.

"You did all of this _changing_ for me?"

The ex-Cheerio's face was one of confusion, which was not allayed when the half-back snorted and shook his head.

"No. No... don't you get it Q?... This was never about us... we suck as a couple...", the blonde girl snorted at the boy's frankness, "... it was about what we did... what we created..."

The girl's tears spilled over silently as she watched the look of resignation on the jock's face at the thought that he'd never be involved with his child's life.

"I... I was so scared Puck... I _am_ so scared... all the time..."

Nodding his head in agreement, Puck reached out a hand towards the girl more in hope than expectation and smiled slightly when the girl took it up and squeezed.

"I... I never wanted to be a couple Quinn...", the girl looked offended at that statement causing Puck to chuckle slightly, "... you and Finn... you're good together. What we had was all wine coolers and an over-active libido..."

"I don't think it's going to work out...", said Quinn, hurriedly clarifying, "... with Finn. He's... he's under so much stress right now... sometimes I can see the anger... the resentment... I started having sex with him you know... after I found out I was pregnant... it's like the feelings aren't there... for either of us..."

Puck started to chuckle causing the blonde to look at him strangely.

"Have you met 'The Mailman'?", he asked and watched as Quinn's lip twitched and her tears dried up.

"Oh God! You know?", Puck nodded, "... I thought there was something wrong with me... that he kept having to think of the Mailman to keep it up or something..."

Puck's chuckles turned into a deep belly laugh as he realised that the blonde had never broached the topic with the Quarterback himself.

"... it's not that kind of thought... it's like baseball...", the girl looked at him perplexed, "... y'know if you're getting close to the end and you try to fight it off?"

The girl blushed as realisation set in,

"Oh... so he was..."

"Finn has a hair trigger... I found out the hard way..."

The girl cocked her head and Puck's jaw dropped open at the realisation he'd let slip one of his most embarrassing secrets,

"You... and Finn?"

Groaning and dropping the girl's hand, Puck slapped himself in the face before he answered,

"It was one time... we were like 14... don't tell him I told you..."

The blonde girl giggled slightly at the embarrassed jock before she replied solemnly,

"I won't breathe a word... but really... it's gross...", Puck looked at the girl not expecting her to be homophobic as she seemed to read his expression, "... not the who gay thing... just knowing that the guy who got me pregnant has also what? Jacked off my boyfriend? Sucked his cock? What?"

Puck's nose wrinkled in distaste as he hurriedly answered,

"Just a handjob... it was a circle jerk with guys from football... It seemed badass at the time... now though I think Johnson's probably just a homo..."

The pair once again fell into silence before the atmosphere became more charged again.

"So how have you been?, asked Puck half expecting the answer.

"Awful... I get morning sickness and I'm crabby... I get weird cravings for Mallowmars at two in the morning... my back hurts and I'm looking forward to when I can't drink more than a thimble before I need to pee...", she smiled slightly.

"And how is the baby?", asked Puck watching as the innocent question caused the girl's defences to begin to rise.

"I'm not telling Puck... we may... we may be talking civilly now for the first time in, well ever... but I... I need Finn... I haven't anything else left... It's why I haven't broken it off with him... without him I'm on my own... and before you say it, I know that makes me a horrible person."

Puck realised in that instant the immense pressure that Quinn had been under. Pregnant at 16, ostracised by her friends and teammates, rejected by her own family and now forced to live with the family of the fake-daddy when she knew the relationship was most likely doomed...

_'And then you made things worse by harassing her...'_

"I've been really shitty to you haven't I?... I uh... I was so focused on getting you to admit everything that I totally ignored how much you've already lost..."

The girl's tears began again as the jock's words triggered memories the girl had striven to bury.

"I uh... I won't press you anymore Quinn...", the girl looked at him in shock through her tears, "... it's... the truth isn't worth risking the health of our baby or our baby's momma... just promise me you'll do right by it... "

"Her...", offered Quinn, "... do right by her... I went for my first scan yesterday..."

_'A girl... I have a daughter...'_

Puck's heart swelled as he thought of the little life he'd brought into this world. He smiled brilliantly at the girl as his eyes misted up,

"Is she... is she healthy?"

The blonde smiled at the look on Puck's face before nodding,

"Perfectly healthy... no mohawk though..."

"That's cool... I don't dig chicks with mohawks... a daughter... damn..."

Puck slipped into contemplative silence as there was a light rapping on the door before the nurse popped her head round the edge.

"Everything OK in here?", she asked looking between the pair and seeing the tears tracks and red puffy eyes.

Puck looked at Quinn and nodded to the girl and she nodded and smiled back. Standing and turning to the nurse, Puck answered,

"I think... we might just be."

Smiling broadly the nurse entered the room with Finn dutifully following. Puck looked strangely at the boy as he was presented with a large cup of what looked like multicoloured slushie, which he took without comment.

"OK then... Mr Hudson, I think Miss Fabray could do with something to eat, would you go with her to the lunch room please? Mr Puckerman will be with you shortly once I've cleaned up his nose."

Standing slowly after so long sitting immobile on the cot, Quinn brushed her hand against Puck's as she passed and offered the boy a small smile which he returned.

_'A healthy baby is worth more than being the baby-daddy...'_

* * *

The whole time that the nurse was working on his nose, which it turned out was only bruised a little and not broken as he'd first feared, Puck was looking forward to giving Kurt the good news about Quinn.

_'Have to do something nice for the kid...'_

Kurt had been like, this massive rock the past few days and without his sage advice Puck was convinced that he'd still be fighting with the blonde girl and making things even worse in the long run.

"Maybe shoes...", he murmured.

"What was that dearie?", asked the nurse as she dabbed at his nostril with a cotton pad.

"Uh... I was just... thinking of a gift for a friend... to say thank you... I thought shoes or make-up..."

"Oh... that's nice dear... I hope she appreciates the gift..."

"Oh no... it's not a she... it's a he... Kurt... he's sort of big on the whole designer clothes kick...", he said smiling fondly at the thought of the little brunette, "... stupid kid doesn't realise he doesn't need the clothes or make-up to look _fabulous_...", said Puck making air quotes in the air.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the jock as his face seemed to light up when he talked about his friend.

"You like your _friend_ a lot don't you?", Puck missed the stressing of the word and the implied meaning and replied honestly.

"Yeah... I think he's probably the best friend I've ever had... which is weird cos I used to... well I was a really shitty person to him for a long time..."

The nurse just rolled her eyes as she replied and applied a plaster to the bridge of Puck's nose.

"Sounds to me like you picked on him _because_ you liked him..."

It was underhanded but if she could get the jock to realise his underlying feelings for his friend maybe he'd be happier. She wasn't above playing matchmaker for the boy who came in three times a week complaining of 'migraines'...

"Yeah... maybe I did...", answered a contemplative Puck as the nurse sat back and declared him fixed.

Standing, Puck thanked the nurse before going to leave,

"Oh... and shoes and make-up are impersonal... why not invite him out to dinner?", she asked trying to keep a straight face.

Puck stopped and considered the merits of the idea before asking,

"Wouldn't that be like a date though?"

_'Would that be so bad? You already admitted he has a hot body and you like his personality...', _asked his inner voice.

_'But I'm straight...'_, he argued.

"It doesn't have to be a date dearie... friends can go for dinner...", offered the nurse ignorant the the boys internal debate.

_'Yeah you're straight Puck... except when you're nursing a semi at the thought of eating Kurt...', _taunted his inner voice.

Puck groaned and ran a hand over his face as the nurse looked on suddenly concerned she'd meddled too much.

"Yeah... maybe you're right... dinner is more personal... thanks again...", said the jock offering the older woman a genuine smile.

"It's no problem... now go get some lunch... and remember to eat breakfast in future..."

Nodding in acceptance of her advice, Puck left the nurse's office with a spring in his step.

_'So am I going to do this? Ask Kurt out for dinner? As friends? I'm dating Mercedes after all...'_, he asked himself.

_'You already know that the thing with Mercedes isn't going to go anywhere...'_

"Shut up you stupid voice...", he cried causing a freshman on her cell to stop talking and look at him funny.

_'Break up with Mercedes? Not right away... let her down gently... that's a plan...'_

_'Then go get Kurt...'_

Puck groaned as he reached the doors of the lunch room and pushed them open.

Scanning the room he spotted the Glee club at their usual table, and the two figures walking towards them from the other side of the room. Looking at their joined hands, an iron weight settled in Puck's stomach as realisation sunk in.

Puck watched as the blonde jock pulled out Kurt's chair and the brunette pecked him on the cheek. It took all of the half-back's willpower not to sprint over there and tear them apart.

_'Yeah you totally don't want Kurt...'_, taunted his inner voice.

Sighing in resignation of yet another battle lost before it had begun, Puck turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Puck now knows he wants Kurt. Kurt now is happy with Justin and has put his feelings for Puck aside. Mercedes is dating Puck but Puck intends to break it off with her. Oh boy my head is spinning!**

**I would like to say thank you to every single one of you who took the time to review the last chapter – I got more reviews on Chapter 14 than I have on any since Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

**The next instalment is going to be date night... Puck/Mercedes and Kurt/Justin... ooh I can't wait.**

**Til next time – sweet dreams x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Somebody pinch me, *oww*, Thanks Cream... *rubs arm***

**NDNB is now over 100,000 words – My second fic to reach that target and another one that seems set to surpass it by quite a distance.**

**Well folks, here we go – it's not quite date night – I thought this little interlude wouldn't be more an an thousand words but then it grew arms and legs...**

**Chapter 17 – Oh no what have I done?...**

* * *

Classes for the day had finished and nobody within the Glee Club group had seen hide nor hair of Puck since he'd apparently collapsed in the hallway and been taken to the nurse's office. Finn had assured the group that the half-back had been given a clean bill of health and that he'd probably just skipped out on the afternoon's classes, but his no show wasn't doing anything, for Mercedes nerves in particular.

As the school let out, the girl found herself making her way to the parking lot alongside Kurt and the new addition to their group, Justin who were walking along hand in hand as Kurt chattered away.

_'Wonder if white-boy can sing...'_

"... so that's why I prefer Ferragamo to Louis Vuitton..."

Glancing to Kurt who had just finished giving his boyfriend a ten minute lecture on why Louis Vuitton was so last season, Mercedes stifled her snort at the glazed look in the blonde jock's eyes.

"You know it's great that you feel such a connection to fashion like I do...", said Kurt looking up into Justin's face with a sweet expression on his face,

"Uh... yeah Lou Ferrigno's... like them...", mumbled the blonde as he gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt sweetie..."

Kurt turned his head to look at his BFF and saw from the twinkle in the girl's eye that she was well aware of his toying with the football player,

"Yes 'cedes?"

Pointing dramatically at the boy's face she spoke as if talking to a small child,

"What have I told you about breaking your toys?"

Justin realising he was being poked fun at, flushed as he groaned,

"Evil... my boyfriend is pure evil..."

Cackling like a mad scientist and drawing a few concerned glares from the other students, Kurt declared,

"My master plan is complete 'cedes... I have a boyfriend! Mwahahahaha!"

The pair broke down in peals of laughter, only to be quickly followed by a chuckling jock a few seconds later. Sobering up Kurt looked at Justin,

"Seriously though Justin...I know you don't go for the fashion and stuff, so don't think you have to pretend to be interested for my sake 'K?"

The jock looked mightily relieved as he nodded his head enthusiastically,

"OK... but at least I have gift ideas... what shops sell Lou Ferrigno's though?"

Mercedes snorted as Justin grinned at the now perplexed Kurt who didn't realise he'd had the tables turned on him quite skilfully.

* * *

Entering the parking lot, Mercedes decided that enough was enough and so she rooted around in her bag for her cell.

"Kurt...", she demanded, "... give me your cell..."

The brunette simply raised an eyebrow at the girl's demand before huffing and handing over the slim gizmo.

Digging through the brunette's contacts Mercedes could find no entry under either P or N.

"Uh... Kurt...", said brunette was currently attached at the lips with his new beau for only like the millionth time since lunch, "... Puck's number's not in your phone..."

Kurt broke from the blonde boy's embrace before he caught his breath and replied to the impatiently waiting girl,

"He's under S... for Stud...", said Kurt blushing slightly.

Mercedes raised eyebrows asked a question of the brunette which he was quick to answer.

"I didn't choose it, he did!"

Both his boyfriend and his best friend delivered piercing looks at the soprano that made him squirm,

"Really! He did it himself, he did!"

Both Mercedes and Justin cracked up in laughter at the indignant brunette as he scowled at the two disbelievers.

Quickly copying the number over into her own cell, Mercedes tapped out a message,

"_Hey white-boy, you vanished before lunch today, where are you?, M x"_

Handing Kurt his cell back, she ignored the pointed look he delivered to her to spill. Justin not being familiar with the back story, just observed the byplay in silence.

Mercedes did not have time to even put her cell back in her bag before it chirped announcing to the world that a new message was waiting,

"_Away..."_

The black girl scowled at the message drawing a look of concern from the onlooking Kurt,

"_Away? You're not cancelling on me are you? And drop the 'tude..."_

"What's up 'cedes?", asked Kurt from inside Justin's embrace.

Mercedes looked confused as she murmured,

"I... I don't know... Puck's being really prissy..."

As if mentioning the half-back's name caused the text to arrive, Mercedes cell chirped once again,

"_I'll be there."_

Reading the message Mercedes face fell as she felt Kurt lift her cell from her hand and read the final message for himself.

"OK... it's a little short... but he said he'll be there...", offered Kurt whilst making a mental reminder to feed Puck's balls through a meat grinder for his bitchy attitude.

The girl's smile didn't reach her eyes as she nodded,

"Yeah... I guess... I just... thought he might have changed his mind is all..."

Shaking his head as though he didn't believe it could be possible Kurt replied with a confidence he didn't feel,

"Never going to happen 'cedes... he knows not to mess with Mercy Jones..."

Seeing the girl was not convinced by his faux-confidence Kurt scowled as he looked away,

_'Damn you Noah... I'm gonna kick your ass...'_

Clearing her throat, her eyes suspiciously wet, Mercedes said her goodbyes,

"Yeah well... we'll see tomorrow then won't we..."

Kurt didn't have an answer for the girl as she walked off in the direction of her car.

* * *

"So Mercedes is dating Puck? Gotta say, I didn't see that one coming...", said Justin.

Kurt dragged his eyes from the forlorn figure of his friend as she climbed into her small car and pulled out of the parking lot. She waved listlessly at the pair as she passed.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you weren't there for that, sorry...Uh, yeah... sort of...", said Kurt, "... tomorrow's their first date."

"Just like it is ours then...", said Justin nodding in understanding.

"Yeah... like ours...", said Kurt before perking up, "... Speaking of ours... Where are we going? What are we doing? Will there be more kisses involved?"

Justin smirked at the excitable brunette before he replied,

"That's my secret to know brownie... it's a surprise... and I don't know about the kisses... I mean it's an awful effort..."

Kurt pouted prettily at the blonde jock,

"Not fair...", he groused as he practically handed the taller boy a written invitation to snatch up the his lips as he'd been doing for most of the afternoon.

The kiss deepened automatically as the pair stood locked in each other's embrace in the middle of the parking lot.

Eventually however they had to break apart for air and as Kurt leaned his head on Justin's shoulder, he panted,

"I... should get going..."

Justin growled in disappointment before he acquiesced,

"Yeah... I should be getting back too..."

Kurt looked up into the blonde boy's face,

"I'll see you tomorrow though?"

Justin smiled as he heard the hopeful tone in the little kicker's voice,

"Count on it – be ready at 7.00... and no I'm not telling you where we're going..."

Placing a final chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, Justin turned to begin the short walk home and chuckled as he heard Kurt's whining tone,

"But how will I know what to wear?..."

* * *

Kurt's drive home was uneventful as he plugged in his iPod and hit shuffle, smiling as a familiar track started to play – one that played to his vocal range perfectly.

_Oh when you walk by every night  
Talking sweet and looking fine  
I get kind of hectic inside  
Oh baby I'm so into you  
Darling if you only knew  
All the things that flow through my mind  
But it's just a..._

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and take me  
On and on and on  
It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby"_

Reaching the intersection, Kurt rolled up at the stop sign alongside a small brown stationwagon as he bopped his head to the rhythm, heedless of the stares he was receiving from the old woman in the car beside him,

_Images of rapture  
Creep into me slowly  
As you're going to my head  
And my heart beats faster  
When you take me over  
Time and time and time again  
But it's just a... _

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and take me  
On and on and on  
It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby"_

If any record executive had been lucky enough to have borne witness to Kurt's vocal dexterity, whilst he put Mariah to shame, they'd have offered him a recording contract on the spot. His vocals were crystal clear and pitch perfect as he turned off the Highway and onto his street,

_I'm in heaven  
With my boyfriend  
My laughing boyfriend  
There's no beginning and there is no end  
Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping_

_It's just a _

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and take me  
On and on and on  
It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby _

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and take me  
On and on and on  
It's so deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby..." _

As the music ended and the Navigator pulled up outside of his house, Kurt was surprised to see Noah's beat up blue truck sitting in the drive next to his Dad's pick-up.

_'I thought 'cedes said he was away...'_

Furrowing his brow in confusion Kurt pulled his keys from the ignition before hopping from his baby.

Crossing the lawn and entering the house via the front door, Kurt could hear the TV in the den and called out,

"Hi Dad... it's just me..."

Dropping his bag at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt toed off his shoes and padded in the direction of the sound from the TV. What he saw caused him to freeze in shock in the doorway.

"Uh... Dad?", he asked looking at the man as he with a beer in his hand in front of the TV. And sat right beside him was Noah also with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Kurt...", said Burt waving his son into the room as the show went to an advert break.

Kurt moved over and perched on the arm of the couch, whilst he snatched away the bottle of beer from the silent jock who had yet to acknowledge Kurt's arrival.

"Beer Dad? Noah's still a minor...", he accused.

"One beer isn't going to destroy the kid, Kurt... I let you have your fruity rum drinks at weekends don't I?"

Kurt flushed as the jock attempted to smother his sudden snort of amusement.

"Noah here just dropped by with your homework...", said Burt in explanation.

"Homework?...", Kurt's brow furrowed as Noah's eyes finally met his and the plea there was undeniable, "...oh yeah... my homework...", he said nodding in agreement.

Burt looked at Kurt strangely for a moment before shaking it off.

"No cooking tonight Kurt, I'll call for a pizza... you want some?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose before he shook his head at his Dad. No matter how many times he refused, the older man still insisted on trying to get him to eat pizza.

"No Dad, I've told you before... far too many carbs... you shouldn't be having any either – you know you've been struggling to get into some of your pants..."

Kurt fired off a glare at Noah as the jock chuckled in amusement as Burt looked unrepentant.

"You take care of your waistline, I'll take care of mine...", said Burt offering the jock a conspiratorial wink.

Kurt scoffed before his acerbic reply,

"You run a tire store Dad... it doesn't mean you have to carry around the stock with you..."

Burt just chuckled at his son's over dramatics as he waved him off,

"Oh hush you... Deadliest Catch is back on again..."

Realising that for now he'd managed to lose his audience, Kurt huffed before announcing,

"Well fine then... ignore your son in favour of _fish_...", when he got no response from the engrossed man, Kurt threw his hands in the air in defeat, "... fine. I'm going for a shower."

Heading back out to collect his bag, Kurt fished out his cell before texting Mercedes,

"_Hey M... Noah's at my house watching TV with my Dad... And I think I may be having a stroke..."_

Popping the gizmo into his pocket, Kurt made his way to his basement bedroom. He had just dropped his bag by the base of the stairs when his pocket vibrated signalling a text had arrived.

Kurt ignored the communiqué momentarily in favour of padding to the bathroom and turning on the shower. As he stripped off his pants, he fished his cell from his pocket and checked the response from Mercedes,

"_What? Why?"_

Reading the girl's message, Kurt could literally feel the girl's hurt and confusion and it made him angry at the jock for being such an insensitive ass clown to his friend.

"_I don't know 'cedes... but rest assured I'll find out... and then I'll let you know..."_

Setting his cell down on the counter, Kurt stripped off his top and underwear before stepping with a sigh under the steaming hot spray.

* * *

Puck had left school in a hurry straight from the lunch room. He'd ignored the curious looks from various students as he stalked in the direction of the parking lot. Thankfully his scowl was vicious enough that nobody had the temerity to try to approach him.

Reaching his truck, Puck climbed in and slammed the door behind him with a loud crash. Not wasting any time, the jock thrust his key into the ignition and gunned the engine to life.

Peeling out of the parking lot, with no destination in mind other than to get as far from school as possible, Puck was oblivious to almost running over Miss Pillsbury as she tottered across the lot.

He was alone again. Just when he thought he'd found something to grab onto. First he lost his Mom to the booze. Then he lost his Dad to _whatever_. Then he'd most likely lost his daughter. And now, he'd lost his friend who he now admitted he may like in a more-than-a-friend kind of way.

"Fuck!...", he exclaimed as he turned onto the Highway and battered his fists against the wheel in agitation. It was too much for one person to handle in one go.

Several minutes passed whilst Puck stewed in his own thoughts and the buildings flashed by to be replaced with trees and woodland in short order. His cell had gone off and he'd hurriedly replied to Mercedes series of texts without giving conscious thought to what he was saying.

"Trabner?... Trabner?... What the fuck?", he ranted while picturing rending the blonde jock limb from limb.

_'I'm Puckzilla... I do not lose to Trabner of all people...'_

Turning off the Highway before he left Lima altogether, Puck piloted his truck up the steep incline overlooking the Ferguson Reservoir. Bringing his truck to a stop at the highest point, Puck killed the engine and just sat in silent contemplation.

_'Kurt won't have time for my problems anymore... not now...'_

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe he deserved to be alone. He'd been alone for the best part of a decade and he was still here. Just knowing his daughter was going to be healthy and happy would have to be enough for him. And if Kurt was going to be with Trabner, eventually he'd lose that friendship too.

_'You lost already Puck... Kurt's with Trabner now...'_, taunted his inner voice.

"Fuck that!", Puck cried in response to his traitorous thoughts.

_'No family... no baby... no boyfriend... Jesus you're pathetic...', _listed his inner voice.

_'Wait... boyfriend?'_

Puck had accepted easily enough that he was more attracted to Kurt than he was to Mercedes, but he'd never actually given any thought to the fact that Kurt was a dude. He'd always been just _Kurt_...

"Huh...", said Puck his anger momentarily draining away, "... I'm not a homo though..."

His declaration was more for his own benefit and that of his inner voice which he was sure was going to make some kind of snide comment.

"I just... like Hummel... I'm a badass but I'm hard for Kurt... yeah that must be it...", reasoned Puck as he continued to talk to himself like a crazy person.

And he was... hard for Kurt, that is. Groaning as he felt his cock swelling in his pants at the thought of the soprano, Puck adjusted himself to make his tumescent state less uncomfortable. As much as he'd have liked to just whip out his cock and jack off he knew that doing so on a public road was just asking for trouble.

_'So what are you going to do Puck?", _asked his inner voice.

"Trabner isn't good enough for Kurt... Fuck him anyway – I'm Puckzilla, I'm a total badass with killer guns... if I want Kurt, I'll take Kurt and there's nothing Trabner can do about it..."

_'You can't just tear them apart... you need to be subtler...'_, warned his inner voice, now seemingly on board with his decision.

_'Then I'll just have to show him there's a better option...'_

Puck smirked in satisfaction as his inner voice kept it's counsel and he twisted the key in the ignition.

_'Eventually Trabner will screw up... and I'll be there to pick up the pieces...'_, he decided.

_'And Kurt...'_, agreed his inner voice.

"And Kurt...", he vocalised with a smirk, "... I just have to be the best friend I can be..."

_'If it doesn't work and Kurt stays with Trabner can I be happy just being his friend...'_

"I hope I never find out...", he murmured in response to his own thoughts.

Deciding to put part one of his plan into effect, Puck turned his truck to head back down the incline and towards the Hummel house.

He had work to do.

* * *

Kurt had taken an extra long time in the shower to properly wash and condition his hair ahead of his big date the following evening. He wanted to look his best for Justin after all.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, and a second smaller one around his hair, Kurt snagged his cell from the counter before padding back into his bedroom.

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Noah reclining lazily on his side along the length of his bed. The jock's head was propped up on a single hand as he just stared at the little kicker.

Kurt could feel his blush starting to stain his cheeks at the heated look Noah was shooting him. Focusing instead on Noah's body and trying to ignore the boy's gaze, Kurt gulped as he realised the jock's reclined position had caused his top to ride up slightly. His mouth suddenly dry, Kurt couldn't prevent himself from drinking in the sight of the jock's very well developed abdominals.

_'Stop it Kurt... you're with Justin now...'_

The thought was like a slap in the face to the brunette who stamped down immediately on his growing attraction to the jock in front of him and crossed to his vanity on the other side of the room.

Sitting himself down on the bench, Kurt could feel himself becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with this new taciturn Noah. This Noah who seemed determined to track every movement of his body with his dark hazel eyes and who had yet to offer a single word of explanation for his even being there in the first place.

_'What is going on?'_

Reaching for his cotton pads, Kurt tried to steady his shaking hand and after a couple of seconds gave up and curled both hands against his diaphragm.

_'Calm down Kurt...'_

Taking a deep breath Kurt forced out a question to breach the oppressive silence,

"Why are you here Noah? You were in the nurse's office? What happened?"

The spoken query seemed to shake the football player from his contemplation as he answered in a soft voice.

"I uh... I spoke to Quinn today..."

_'So that's why he's acting so weird...'_

Kurt's sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow in the mirror encouraging the half-back to continue with his explanation, as the football player shifted from a laying to a sitting position on the bed with his back against the headboard.

"I've uh... I agreed not to press her anymore... it was... the nurse said it was making Quinn sick... the stress... and that it could be bad for the baby..."

Kurt's face fell as he came to appreciate just how much pressure the blonde girl must have been under and what his friend had obviously realised he would now lose,

"It's a girl y'know... the baby... I have a daughter... Quinn told me..."

The jock smiled warmly at the thought before his melancholy caught up with him again,

"But... I can't force Quinn to tell... and I won't risk my daughter's health for the sake of the truth..."

Kurt listened as Noah's voice cracked slightly and he ducked his head momentarily as the misery the thought brought attempted to swamp him.

All thought as to his state of undress was forgotten as Kurt crossed the room and settled on the side of the bed next to the jock who had drawn his knees up to his chest defensively.

"I'm sorry Noah..."

The brunette's genuine sympathy seemed to cause the half-back's carefully erected defences to crack and a single tear tracked down his cheek.

"I just... I...", words failed the jock as he hunched his head against his knees and tried to stifle the bubbling sobs fighting to break out.

Kurt seeing his friend in emotional pain did what he'd do for any of his friends. Slipping closer to Noah, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and hugged him.

_'This isn't betraying Justin... I'm just comforting a friend... besides Noah's straight...'_, he tried to justify to himself silently berating himself for the tingle spreading through his limbs at the contact with the jock's hard body.

Kurt could feel as Noah tried to fight the sobs and as he pulled the larger boy's head down to his shoulder, he murmured gently,

"Just let it out Noah..."

It was as if the floodgates had opened as Kurt held onto the other boy while he rode out the waves of despair and grieved for the daughter he'd most likely never get to know and who would never know him.

It was several minutes later when a thoroughly worn out Noah raised his head from Kurt's shoulder, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot.

"Feeling better?", Kurt asked the jock offering him a small smile.

_'God he's hot...'_

Kurt looked away for a second as his mind decided to play cruel tricks on him being that he was only inches away from Noah with the strong boy's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

_'Justin... focus on Justin...'_

Kurt glanced back to find Noah silently observing him again and he felt his blush growing at the smouldering hunger in the boy's stare.

"Noah... what?..."

Kurt's question was swallowed by the half-back as he hungrily pressed his lips to the soprano's.

* * *

Puck had continued to watch Deadliest Catch with Mr Hummel for another 15 minutes before the itchy sensation under his skin to go and talk to Kurt caused him to make his excuses.

"Uh... nice talking with you Mr H..."

Said older man just nodded as the jock made his way down the basement steps. Entering Kurt's bedroom he saw that the soprano was nowhere to be seen and then he heard the running water and remembered his mentioning having a shower.

Crossing to Kurt's bed, Puck sprawled himself out, making sure that his shirt rode up a little to show off his badass abs.

_'No harm in tempting the boy...'_, he thought with a smirk.

With nothing to do but wait for Kurt to finish in the shower, Puck amused himself by imagining the look on Trabner's face when Kurt dumped his ass and ran straight into his arms.

_'Need to go slow though... don't want to scare him...'_

Puck was surprised in himself just how much he wanted this to go right. He wanted Kurt and he wanted to be with Kurt. And it wasn't just sexual, though the thought of the brunette's plump lips wrapped around the head of his cock did cause said appendage to swell in appreciation. He adjusted himself once again.

He actually respected Kurt as a person and wanted him to be happy and his friendship was part of the deal. He wanted all of it, the friendship, the romance shit, the sex bit – definitely the sex bit...

_'Huh... I'm looking for a relationship... I'm acting like an adult... when did that happen?'_, he thought with a smirk.

Any further rumination was placed on the back burner as the water in the bathroom was silenced and a few seconds later Kurt exited wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and on his head.

_'Jeez he's such a chick... towel on his head...'_

Puck drank in the sight of the brunette, from the ridge of his brow to his curious blue eyes with just a hint of apprehension in them, his little button nose and his full plump lips. So primed for kissing.

Puck was pleased to see that his hungry stare was not lost on the brunette as his face flushed and he hurriedly retreated to his vanity.

He continued to observe the contour of the boy's back, the surprising muscle definition of his chest and arms.

_'He's beautiful...'_

Puck scowled internally at the description but it was the best word he could come up with. Kurt wasn't just pretty like a chick, he glowed with this internal glowiness that just lit up the room he was in.

_'Christ Puckerman... next you'll be singing showtunes...'_

When Kurt asked why he was there and asked after his health, Puck felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that someone cared. In that moment all thoughts of seducing Kurt fled to be replaced with the need to talk to his friend once again. The boy that had offered to listen to his problems.

""I uh... I spoke to Quinn today...", he'd offered and shifted from a lying to a sitting position; this wasn't a confession to be made lying down.

""I've uh... I agreed not to press her anymore... it was... the nurse said it was making Quinn sick... the stress?... and that it could be bad for the baby...", he explained.

Lost in his own little world as he continued to vent, Puck was unaware of Kurt moving until he was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, so close he could literally reach out and touch him.

"I'm sorry Noah...", the little brunette had offered and Puck could feel the genuine sympathy in the tone.

_'He really does feel sorry...'_

At the realisation Puck succumbed to the pressure that the day had brought and the bubble of grief that had been threatening ever since he'd first climbed into his truck hours earlier breached the surface.

Puck was aware of small arms linking themselves around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the body in front of him. There was nothing sexual about the act in that moment, Puck was too far gone to do anything other than draw emotional comfort from the soprano.

It had honestly been years since Puck had shed a tear in grief at anything. But he supposed that the events of the day justified a little loss of self control. He had laid his head against Kurt's warm skin and felt the barriers he'd erected shatter as the brunette had whispered,

"Just let it out Noah..."

And so he had. For the first time in nearly a decade Noah Puckerman let down his defences and wept for the hand his life had dealt him. He wept for his Mom, stolen from him by alcoholism – for his Dad, who had walked out and had never looked back – for Quinn who through no fault of her own, had become pregnant with his child...

Puck had no idea how long he'd been dripping tears against the soprano's skin, but his lips were salty as he ran his tongue across them.

Raising his head up off Kurt's shoulder, Puck's breath hitched at the compassion shining in the soprano's blue eyes.

He had been aware of Kurt asking him if he was now OK, however Puck found himself unable to break his gaze from Kurt's face. And that's when the urge became too much for him to withstand.

He'd kissed Kurt. He'd kissed him like there was no tomorrow and his heart had jumped for joy when the little brunette had responded with the same passion.

* * *

Kurt's mind went blank as his brain froze when Noah kissed him. Responding without conscious thought, Kurt found himself kissing the jock back hungrily as he felt Noah's hands winding their way through his hair and his tongue pry open his lips.

Two tongues stroked each other in a languid dance that stoked the fires between the two boys. Kurt could feel the warmth spreading from his gut through his limbs like nothing he'd ever experienced before. His cock began to swell in response to the endorphins coursing through his system at the raw attraction he felt to the other boy.

_'It's never been like this with Justin...'_

Kurt broke the kiss and backed away from the panting Noah with wide horrified eyes, clamping a hand over his mouth in shock he mumbled,

"Oh God... Justin..."

Kurt watched as Noah looked a mix of triumphant and guilty as he sat breathing heavily on the bed.

"Kurt...", said the half-back in a pleading tone, while the soprano just shook his head, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Why Noah?", he accused.

The jock gave no answer other than to say,

"I... I wanted to... I wanted you..."

Kurt looked at the football player in absolute betrayal,

"I... I thought you were my friend... I'm with Justin... this... this just can't... you can't do this to me... not now..."

Kurt's legs turned to jelly and he collapsed to the bedroom floor with a startled oomph. The towel around his waist fell undone and inadvertently revealed the brunette to the jock in all of his naked glory.

Hurriedly standing, Kurt was aware of the jock moving towards him to render assistance. He didn't want him to touch him however.

"No!", he cried flinching as the jock made to grab his arm.

"Kurt...", pleaded the football player as his face fell seeing the smaller boy shrink away from him.

"Get out... just go Noah... go... please..."

Kurt watched broken and confused as the half-back offered no argument and simply turned tail and fled.

* * *

Puck wound his hands into Kurt's hair as he attempted to devour the smaller boy, running his tongue along Kurt's lip and nipping at the protruding flesh before, diving inside to explore every inch of the boy's mouth.

_'Does Trabner do this to you Kurt... no he doesn't...'_, crowed Kurt's inner voice as he felt Kurt's erection pressing against his thigh and revelled in knowing that he was the cause.

And then as quickly as it had all started, Kurt had ended the kiss and backed up looking at him with betrayed eyes as he mumbled,

"Oh God... Justin..."

_'Fuck Justin... this is right Kurt and you know it...'_

Puck knew however that the boy was upset and that his statement would not help matters. He flinched as the boy's accusation was made and he considered his reply.

"I... I wanted to... I wanted you..."

_'I want you more than I think I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life... and it freaks me out but I just don't care...'_

Puck watched in growing concern as Kurt panicked in the face of his actions,

"I... I thought you were my friend... I'm with Justin... this... this just can't... you can't do this to me... not now..."

His heart rate increased yet further still when the brunette's legs could no longer support him and he collapsed to the floor. Puck tried to ignore the sight of a totally naked Kurt as he moved to try to comfort the boy.

He flinched however when the boy shrank away from him and cried out.

"Kurt...", he'd pleaded trying to get the boy to listen to him. To let him explain.

_'Dammit Puck you fucked it up...'_

The thought was oddly prophetic as the soprano pleaded in a broken voice,

"Get out... just go Noah... go... please..."

Sighing in defeat, Puck stood and left.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Kurt and Puck – somehow I ended up revisiting the Angst Train and it was like welcoming back an old friend! - Don't worry though it isn't going to be a recurring theme. **

**Tomorrow's update will be date night. This chapter just grew arms and legs and got out of control and I've literally run out of time to write it.**

**I hope however you like this little offering.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thanks to all for your stunning reviews on the last chapter. Thanks also to K00K for your honest CC. I get what you're saying and you're not the first to point it out. I just... I haven't found a simpler way to reflect two character's diametrically opposing views of one incident than to do what I do – if anyone has any suggestions I'm willing to listen.**

**Chapter 18 – Date Night**

* * *

Puck had no memory of the journey home. For all he knew he could have driven in a perfectly straight line, bouncing across backyards and through playparks. He was pretty sure he hadn't however as there were no terrified toddlers hanging onto the grille of his truck by the time he got home.

Pulling up outside his apartment complex, he killed the engine before letting his head sink to the steering wheel.

He'd kissed Kurt. He'd kissed another dude and the other dude had kissed him back.

And it had been fucking _amazing_. He'd seriously never felt anything like it before in his entire life and he wanted more. Much more.

_'Can't have more... he said it himself... he's with Justin..."_, the taunting voice was back causing Puck to groan as his grip on the wheel intensified and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

_'I fucked it up... but he looked so... so... HOT!'_

And now he most likely would never speak to him again.

It had caused a sharp stabbing pain in his chest when Kurt had refused his assistance after he'd sat heavily on the carpet. The fact that the little brunette had been truly hurt by his actions made Puck feel like the world's biggest shit.

It had never been in his plan to kiss the boy. I mean seriously, 'hey I'm going to be your friend...', doesn't usually get followed by ramming your tongue down said friend's throat... good going Puckerman!

"Fuck!", he was so angry with himself.

Yanking his keys from the ignition, Puck hopped from his truck and climbed the stairs up to his apartment. He prayed to every deity he could think of that his Mom and Jeff had gone out again, he didn't think Jeff would survive an encounter with him right at that moment – he was liable to put the man in the hospital.

Opening the apartment door, Puck stopped in shock.

_'Is that bread?'_

The aroma of baking bread permeated the small apartment and Puck became aware of cheerful humming coming from the kitchen.

_'What the fuck?'_

Dropping his bag in it's usual place by the door out of force of habit, Puck gingerly edged in the direction of the clattering and humming from the kitchen.

"Uh...", he said watching with undisguised confusion as his Mom hopped from board to oven to bowl as she worked industriously.

The woman's stringy bleached blonde hair was gone, replaced by a deep auburn colour that Puck remembered from his early childhood,

_'Back before she crawled inside a bottle...'_

And there were loaves of bread everywhere... it was like a bakers shop had exploded in their little kitchen.

"Hi Noah...", greeted the woman as she slapped a large ball of dough down on the board and began to vigorously kneed it.

"Uh..."

The woman waited for her son to shake himself from his stupor as she worked on the dough, manipulating it this way and that. Finally satisfied, she placed the oblong into a pan and opening the tiny oven, shoved it in alongside what Puck could see were several other pans already in there cooking away.

Clearing his throat he asked,

"Ma... what the Hell is going on?"

The woman looked disapprovingly at the jock for his course language for a moment before she answered,

"Jeff's gone... jackass tried to take me to a crack house... yes he did... and I didn't want to let him... but I was out of cigarettes and that nice friend of Jeff's had plenty and he was willing to share... and then he asked for money from Jeff and Jeff tried to sell me to his friend... so I bounced his ass to the curb... my baby boy needs bread to be big and strong..."

The older woman's hurried speech and repetitive movements as she started to kneed yet another batch of bread dough caused a synapse in Puck's brain to fire... Drug Ed class with Mr Simons, their last school counsellor before Miss Pillsbury...

_'Oh Jeez... she's tweaking...'_

His Mom despite all of her proclivities when it came to alcohol and cigarettes had always been vehemently anti-drug and so Puck couldn't imagine that she'd finally succumbed.

"Ma... you... did you smoke anything with Jeff's friends?"

The woman didn't pause in her movements and her gaze remained fixed upon the dough as she worked diligently.

"MA!", called Puck louder causing the woman's glazed eyes to focus on the boy again,

"Hi Noah... when did you get in? I'm making bread... Jeff's gone...", the woman continued to ramble as Puck ignored her.

_'Jeff... I'm going to kill that fucker...'_

Glancing back at the woman who was staring at him, Puck realised she was awaiting a response from him but had no idea what she had said.

"Uh... sounds great Ma... listen I'm going to go for a lie down... you'll be OK on your own?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically as the oven timer went off and she grabbed up a pair of heat resistant mitts.

"Sure Noah... you get your rest, you're a growing boy... when you wake up I'll make you a sandwich... plenty of bread..."

Sighing in resignation and deciding it'd just be easier to let the woman continue with what she was doing rather than try to fight against it, she wasn't doing anyone any harm, Puck retreated to his room.

Closing the thin separating door, Puck could still hear the random humming and occasional clatter from the kitchen as his Mom worked away.

Crossing to his threadbare single berth bed, Puck groaned as he sank face first into the mattress and tried unsuccessfully to smother himself.

"My life is so fucked up..."

* * *

Kurt had no idea how long he'd sat crying in the middle of his bedroom. It must have been a while however as he'd air dried by the time he'd hauled himself to his feet and staggered over to slump down at his vanity.

_'Noah had kissed him...'_

Under any other circumstances Kurt would have laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Noah Puckerman. Kiss him? Never!

But he had.

Noah Puckerman had kissed him and a small traitorous part of him accepted that it had been the best kiss of his entire life.

And it had been so wrong at the same time. So completely wrong. Kurt had a boyfriend already and had somehow managed to go from being single and having never being kissed; to being in a relationship; to cheating on his new boyfriend. And all within the space of six hours.

A memory flashed in front of Kurt's eyes of the earnest look of the jock's face as he'd admitted he wanted to kiss him... that he _wanted_ him...

Furiously shaking his head in denial Kurt scowled at the half-back's presumptuousness. Noah didn't want him. He just wanted to... Kurt didn't know what the jock wanted.

It didn't matter what the jock wanted.

"Jackass!", cried Kurt at his reflection, imagining Noah's face instead of his own.

_'I kissed him back...'_

The thought caused a well of guilt to bubble up and Kurt felt a lead weight settle in his stomach. As much as he might want to blame everything that had happened on Noah, Kurt was enough of a realist to accept his portion of the blame.

Noah had initiated the kiss certainly, there was no doubting that. But Kurt hadn't immediately stopped it either. He'd... Hell for a time he'd kissed the boy back as if his life depended on it.

_'Could I like Noah?...'_

Kurt gripped his head in his hands as he considered the thought. Yes. Yes it was entirely plausible that he could like Noah. He knew at the very least that his abs were simply out of this world and that his chest was hard and firm in all the right places.

Kurt groaned as he felt his cock swell again at the thought of the jock's body and he hated himself for it.

_'What about Justin though?'_

Justin was nice. He was cute, he was kind, he was sweet and he gave good kisses. He was the logical, safe choice. Kurt liked Justin.

Noah wasn't nice. He wasn't so much cute as dangerously hot, he wasn't kind, he was edgy and dangerous and gave better kisses than the blonde jock. But he was also the completely illogical and nowhere near safe choice. And he felt in his heart he could probably come to love Noah.

"Shit...", Kurt exclaimed at the unfairness of it all.

Fighting back the tears Kurt decided upon his plan of action.

He was with Justin. The blonde jock had gotten there first. If Noah had really wanted him that badly, he should have done something about it before Justin did. It wasn't fair to kiss him and expect him to just swoon at his feet.

_'And it isn't fair that I want him to kiss me again...'_

Kurt sank his head to the surface of the vanity table with a thump as a chirping in his ear caused him to jump with a start. Snatching up his phone automatically Kurt read the message which had arrived,

"_So?"_

_'Shit... what do I tell 'cedes?'_

Considering the question he realised there was only one possible answer. Nothing. He would tell Mercedes nothing and pretend that the whole thing with Noah had been a bad dream. It was the only way to salvage anything from the current mess.

Tapping out a short response Kurt felt like a truly awful person for lying to his best friend,

"_Just baby stuff 'cedes. He needed to talk to someone I guess x"_

Scowling at his cell as if it offended him Kurt rammed the gadget into a drawer and focused on trying to ignore the horrible gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he finished getting ready for bed.

* * *

Puck jumped clean off the mattress at the sound of a door slamming loudly. Groggily getting his bearings the jock listened for any further sounds and was surprised when no shouting became evident. No cursing or swearing.

Just silence.

Cracking an eye, Puck checked the clock on his bedside realising that he must have slept straight through the night, given that it was almost 8am. Groaning the half-back rolled onto his back, grimacing as his face peeled away from the pillow with a wet tearing sound.

_'I kissed Kurt...'_

Puck groaned as the magnitude of his fuck up penetrated his sleep fogged mind. He'd kissed Kurt and he was certain now that the soprano would never speak to him again.

Puck had thought that it would be a simple matter to wait for the brunette's new relationship with Trabner to end – and it would end - and then he'd pounce and claim his prize. But as Kurt... as the almost naked Kurt had held him and comforted him and he'd been able to smell the clean, fresh fragrance of his skin – he'd been unable to control himself.

And so he'd kissed the boy. And _fuck_ if it wasn't the best damn kiss of his entire life. Kurt he decided was like the Meth his Mom was currently tweaking on – completely addictive.

_'Christ Puckerman you've got it bad...'_

Unsteadily clambering from the single bed, still fully clothed from the day before, Puck stumbled into the hallway.

_'Fucking bread everywhere...'_, he thought in shock.

And there was. Loaf after loaf of bread. On the living room coffee table, perched on top of the TV,

_'In the fish tank?'_

Shuffling over, Puck tried to lift out the remains of a waterlogged poppyseed loaf only for it to fall apart in his hands.

"Shit..."

Abandoning the bread which sank to the bottom of the tank, Puck headed for the kitchen, passing no fewer than three dozen loaves of bread on his way there. What he saw when he got there caused his jaw to drop.

"What the fuck?..."

There were pots, pans, knives, spoons, trays and tins scattered everywhere. There was batter dripping from the ceiling light fixture and splattering onto the kitchen table.

And there was no sign of his Mom.

"Shit..."

Quickly rushing through the apartment, Puck was relieved to see that the apartment door was still locked and chained from the inside.

_'She must still be here then...'_

Wandering back down the hallway Puck cracked open the closed door to his Mom's bedroom before sighing in relief.

_'Thank God...'_

There lying face down on the bed, much as he had slept the night before was his Mom.

Puck spent the next four hours clearing up after the devastation his Mom had managed to wreak. The jock knew better than to even consider eating any of the bread the woman had baked – seriously who in their right mind would eat anything that was made by someone on Meth? Except someone else on Meth that is.

It was almost 2pm by the time the small apartment was returned to normal and Puck slumped down onto the couch with a cold beer. In the entire time he'd spent cleaning and throwing shit out, his Mom had remained in her room completely dead to he world.

Sighing as his muscles relaxed and he sank into the cushions, Puck leaned his head back and closed his eyes while he tried to work out what he was going to do about Kurt.

He'd pretty much openly admitted to the brunette that he wanted him the night before. And not in a 'let's be friends' kind of way. But Kurt had rejected him in favour of Trabner. Puck scowled at the thought.

_'I'll just have to keep pushing until he gives in... I know he wants me...'_

Puck's introspection was interrupted by his cell vibrating in his pocket,

"_Kurt told me about yesterday."_

Puck's stomach dropped as he read the message from Mercedes and realised he'd truly fucked things up. An apology was really the only thing he could offer the girl at this point.

"_I'm sorry."_

Groaning Puck let his head slip back to lean against the back of the couch as he waited for the inevitable explosion from the black girl. She was bound to rip him a new one for both leading her on and for kissing Kurt. It was only a moment later that his cell vibrated again.

"_It's OK. Just don't do it again. You can make it up to me tonight x"_

Puck stared at the message in shock as he tried to absorb the content. Kurt had obviously told Mercedes that he'd kissed him, the day before their first date together and she was fine with it and still wanted to go out?

_'You still want to go tonight?...'_

Waiting for the response was a strange sensation for Puck as he wasn't sure what answer he was hoping for. Quickly opening the message from the girl however Puck's confusion became chagrin as he realised he'd misunderstood.

"_Of course. Just cos you threw a fit over Quinn doesn't mean I'm letting you off that easy x"_

_'Kurt told her... Kurt told her about Quinn...'_

The relief Puck felt at that moment was palpable as he realised the brunette hadn't spilled the beans to his best friend. He smiled as he sent back a quick reply before heading off for a shower.

If Kurt hadn't immediately blown the whistle on him surely that was a good thing?

_'Maybe Puckzilla wasn't out of the game entirely after all...'_

* * *

Kurt had spent hours sorting through outfits trying to work out exactly what he would wear for his first official date with Justin.

His afternoon had been spent listening to as much cheerful music as he could in an attempt to banish his thoughts of Noah and the ghostly feel of his lips against his own.

_'Dammit... focus on Justin...'_

Finally selecting a pair of white skinny jeans and pairing it with a white shirt and his soft angora jumper, Kurt had showered and moisturised and teased himself into pristine condition.

The soprano had just finished slipping his shoe on when he heard the doorbell ring. Hurrying up the steps, Kurt groaned as he realised he had not been fast enough to prevent Burt from getting to the door first.

"Yeah?", asked Burt looking at the nervous blonde kid.

"Uh... Mr Hummel?...", Burt nodded, "... uh, hi... I'm Justin..."

Kurt hurriedly chose to interject at that moment and spoke up from behind his Dad.

"Hi Justin... you're right on time..."

Burt turned to look at his son and his eyebrow raised as he mouthed,

_'Justin?'_

Kurt however chose to ignore his Dad in favour of continuing to talk.

"Are you ready to go? I'm ready to go. Dad I'll see you later, I'll be back before curfew."

Without further ado, Kurt had brushed past his Dad and linked arms with the sheepish blonde before he led him in the direction of the Navigator.

Settling themselves into the car, both boys tried to studiously ignore the dumbfounded Burt standing on the porch watching them intently.

"Uh... you didn't tell your Dad about me did you?"

Kurt had the good grace to blush as he pulled the Navigator out of the drive,

"I... No... I forgot..."

Kurt had just gotten up to speed when he realised that he had no idea where he was supposed to be going.

"So... where are we going anyway?", he asked glancing at the boy

Justin smiled warmly at the brunette as he reached over to interlink their fingers and Kurt felt his heart flutter slightly at the contact.

_'See? I made the right choice... Noah isn't right for me...'_

Relaxing slightly Kurt allowed himself to smile back at the boy.

"Just keep driving on I75... I'll tell you when we have to stop..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the jock's secretive behaviour as he felt Justin raise their interlocked arms and place a kiss to the back of his hand.

* * *

Puck rolled up outside Mercedes place at exactly 7.45.

Honking his horn Puck watched as the blind in the front room of Mercedes house twitched before a second later the girl exited and made her way down to the truck.

Pulling open the passenger door the girl's first words were an admonishment,

"And what time do you call this white-boy? And beeping your horn at me like some cab driver..."

Puck just rolled his eyes at the girl's theatrics

_'Hey, I'm still a badass... timekeeping is for losers...'_,

"Shut up and get in sweetcheeks..."

The black girl's jaw hung open at the half-back's order before she snapped her mouth closed and a blush suffused her cheeks as she did as she was told.

_'Huh... Mercedes Jones likes to be dominated huh?'_

Puck pulled back out onto traffic and onto the I75 as they drove in an uncomfortable silence that neither breached.

* * *

"Pull off here...", instructed Justin as they almost reached their destination.

Kurt seeing the flashing lights and large structures grinned with childlike wonder as he looked at the blonde,

"A fairground? I love fairgrounds!", said Kurt as he leaned over quickly to peck Justin on the cheek.

Justin smiled as he realised with relief that his choice of venue had been well received as Kurt aimed the Navigator for the nearest parking slot. Killing the engine, Kurt bounced in his seat like an excitable puppy while he waited for Justin to unbuckle

"C'mon... c'mon..."

Smiling at the impatient teen, Justin deliberately unhooked his seatbelt slowly, watching with some amusement as the brunette pouted at him.

"OK... I'm ready...", he announced as he popped his door and hopped out, with Kurt doing the same on the other side.

Quickly rounding the Navigator, Kurt snatched up Justin's hand before dragging him off to join the crowds heading for the large open gates at the entrance to the park.

* * *

As Puck pulled off the Highway he could see the surprise in Mercedes face at his choice of venue for their first date.

"A theme park?", the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Puck corrected the girl,

"A funfair... and what? Bad choice?"

"No. Just surprising is all... Puck at a funfair... little weird..."

Puck just snorted at the girl as he pulled into a space and the pair both hopped from the truck.

The awkwardness of the two teens was evident as they each walked side by side in silence towards the man on stilts waving people in through the gates. The strains of music from each of the various rides could be heard on the wind.

"This is stupid!", Mercedes announced suddenly as she punched Puck on the arm while they joined the queue to enter.

The girl snorted as Puck jumped at the sound of her voice before rubbing his arm and pouting. He was about to respond to the girl when her point sunk in and he found that he agreed with the her.

"You're right... this is stupid", he conceded.

_'I'm acting like a pussy...'_

"This is our first date right? So let's just enjoy ourselves and let the rest work itself out, OK white-boy? Do we have a deal?"

Smiling at the girl Puck felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as he slung an arm over the girl's shoulders and announced,

"Sounds perfect. You got yourself a deal, sweetcheeks."

_'If I'm only going to have one date with the girl I might as well enjoy it...'_

Crossing the threshold of the fair, the pair became absorbed in a world of colour, sound and smell and stopped to take in the view,

"OK good. Now come on I want to go on some rides...", said a laughing Mercedes as she took up a chuckling Puck's hand and began to drag him off.

"I ain't gettin' on no carousel", he quipped in his best Mr T voice. The girl just chuckled at the jock as she altered course in the direction of the said ride.

She couldn't control the burst of laughter as the jock grumbled at the indignity though he allowed the girl to continue to drag him nonetheless.

* * *

Whereas Puck and Mercedes had turned left upon entering the fair, Kurt and Justin had followed the flow of bodies going right.

As Kurt feigned staring in wonder at the flashing lights and the fire-breathers and jugglers and one particularly scary looking bearded lady, he had made sure to keep a firm grip of Justin's hand the entire time. His facial expression however was a well honed mask while his mind worked overtime.

_'Keep focusing on Justin... he doesn't know... he'll never know... see this is fine...'_

"This is so much fun... thank you for bringing me here...", said Kurt in a chirpy voice as they joined a long queue for one of the rides.

For not the first time since entering the park just minutes earlier, Kurt raised himself up on tiptoes to kiss the blonde jock.

_'Yep... definitely nice kisses...'_

Justin chuckled at the hyper soprano as he replied,

"I'm glad you like it... and that's like the third time you've said so..."

Kurt wasn't paying attention however as he continued to look around the park eyes not staying fixed on any one sight for more than a second.

"Kurt... Kurt...", Justin pulled the boy to a stop as the brunette turned suddenly worried eyes towards him.

_'Worried?'_, thought Justin.

"What's going on Kurt?", Justin's voice was soft and lacking in any accusation.

_'Is he having second thoughts? Does he not want to be here?'_

The blonde jock watched as Kurt's eyes widened slightly letting him know beyond a doubt that something was definitely bothering the brunette.

_'Oh no... he knows...'_, thought Kurt as his heart started to race.

"Are you... do you not want to be here... with me?", asked Justin fighting to get his words out around the sudden tennis ball lodged in his throat.

_'Get a grip Kurt... he doesn't know... you've just been overcompensating..."_

Kurt sighed in relief internally as he replied to the boy,

"Of course I want to be here with you...", Kurt's vehemence was apparently enough to convince the blonde boy, "... I'm sorry... I'm just nervous..."

Kurt watched as Justin accepted his answer and replied with a shy smile,

"I'm nervous too..."

The tension that had filled Kurt up until that point melted away as he realised his boyfriend was just as nervous about their date as he was. Perhaps not for the same reasons but still – he'd take what he could get.

_'This is still Justin... relax and enjoy the date...'_

"Let's just put everything aside and enjoy tonight... deal?"

Justin smiled warmly at the little brunette as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Deal..."

* * *

The two couples had milled about on opposite sides of the fairground but it was inevitable that they would eventually cross paths.

They did so as each pairing approached the large rollercoaster in the centre of the park.

Kurt was the first to spot Mercedes and Noah from a distance and his fleeting hope that they would turn and walk away was dashed a second later,

"Hey Mercedes... Puck... over here!", called Justin whilst waving.

Kurt kept his eyes on Mercedes as she approached.

_'Don't look at Noah... he's not there... 'cedes is on her own...'_

"Hey Justin... Kurt...I didn't know you guys were coming here? Isn't it great?", Mercedes greeted the pair warmly while Puck took up station at her side.

Kurt focused on his BFF as he looked into her face and saw her confusion at his sudden timidness.

"Hey 'cedes... yeah it's great...", offered the brunette trying to keep his tone light and ignoring the girl's pointed look.

"Uh hey...", offered Puck in greeting.

Mercedes and Justin shared a look as Kurt flinched at the sound of the half-back's voice and looked away.

_'Did they have a fight or somethin'?', _thought the black girl.

Deciding now was not the time to get embroiled in trying to figure out her best friends somewhat irrational friendship with the half-back, Mercedes again spoke and addressed Justin.

"Well... this is good right? We can like totally double date now..."

The blonde boy nodded in agreement with the plan,

"Sounds good to me Mercedes... say is anyone thirsty? I'm going to get myself a soda..."

Kurt and Puck shook his head in the negative while Mercedes replied,

"Uh... yeah I am actually..."

Detaching his hand from Kurt's caused the brunette to look up to his boyfriend in surprise.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

_'Yes... I want the ground to swallow me up whole...'_

"No... I'm good thanks...", Kurt missed the shared look between Justin and Mercedes over his ducked head.

Leaning down, Justin pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before both he and Mercedes went off in search of a concession stand.

* * *

_'He's staring at me... I can feel it...'_

Kurt flushed as he chanced a glance up to see Noah staring at him with poorly disguised hunger.

"I'm not going to apologise...", said Puck as he continued to watch the timid teen.

Kurt seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment before his posture became more rigid and he reared himself up,

"You should be apologising!", he hissed grabbing Noah and dragging him into the space between two of the stalls where they wouldn't be observed or overheard.

"I won't apologise for wanting you Kurt..."

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes on the jock's face as the earnest expression on Noah's face confirmed that what he was saying was what he believed. The jock attempted to trace the outline of Kurt's jaw only for the brunette to angrily slap his questing hand away.

"How dare you think you can do this to me!... I'm with Justin now Noah... it's not my fault you were too dense to figure things out when you had a chance..."

Kurt watched with some satisfaction as Noah flinched slightly at the accusation laced in his tone of voice. The brunette knew that his point was already made but he was worked up now at the gall of the half-back and he was on a roll.

"You can't have me anymore Noah... Justin got to me first... and I like Justin... I won't let you ruin this for me... I may be attracted to you... but that doesn't mean I want you"

_'Yes it does...' _, Kurt ruthlessly squashed his traitorous inner voice.

Puck had listened to the brunette's diatribe and nothing he could think to say would change the fact that yes, Kurt was right. He had been too late to realise what he wanted... it didn't change anything though.

"I won't give up Kurt. I'll fight for this if I have to...", Puck's voice was low and enticing as he moved his arm to encircle Kurt's waist and the smaller boy tilted his head up without thought, "... I know you want me... just as much as I want you..."

Puck leaned down intent on snatching up Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss. To show him that what happened the night before was no fluke. Kurt squeaked as he could feel Noah's hot breath ghosting over his lips which were poised just millimetres from his own.

_'No... this is wrong...'_

The thought shocked Kurt into action as he bodily pushed the jock away. Stumbling backwards, Noah connected with the side of the stall with a thump causing the rickety structure to sway under the impact.

"Just... stay away from me Noah... I won't be anything other than your friend... accept it or leave me the Hell alone..."

Storming from their alcove back onto the main highway, Kurt spotted Justin and Mercedes zigzagging their way through the crowds with two large cups of soda in their hands.

Schooling his features and hoping that Mercedes wouldn't notice the flush of his skin or the brightness of his eyes.

The drink-laden pair arrived back where they'd left their dates as Kurt gratefully accepted the little cup of diet soda that Justin produced,

"How did you know?"

Justin just smirked before he replied,

"A little birdie told me...", Mercedes just coughed before chipping in,

"Seriously K... do you even remember I'm here? Of course I know you always end up wanting a little of something you've said no to..."

_'Yeah like Noah...'_

Kurt distracted himself from his thoughts by taking a sip of the cool liquid and aiming a grateful smile at his boyfriend and his best friend.

"Say... where'd Puck go?"

"I'm right here...", said the jock as he emerged from between the stalls.

Mercedes just raised an eyebrow at the jock's sudden surly disposition.

_'What is going on with these two?'_

"OK... well it was nice seeing you guys... but I think we'll head off that way...", said Kurt while linking arms with Justin.

"Yeah... shall we maybe meet up back here in a couple hours and get something to eat?", asked Mercedes.

Nodding and quickly ushering a confused Justin away Kurt hollered over his shoulder,

"Sounds good 'cedes..."

Just as they got out of earshot of the black girl, Mercedes heard Justin's questioning voice,

"Where's the fire Kurt?"

* * *

Despite rushing away with Justin, Kurt could literally feel Noah's eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Wherever he glanced the jock would be at a ring-toss stand, or fishing for ducks or ape-ing a fire-breather much to Mercedes amusement.

Certainly give it to Noah – he didn't look like he was doing anything but having a fun date with Mercedes.

As Justin stopped in front of a stall with little air guns and targets, he looked at Kurt and smiled in contemplation.

"$3 a go young sir... one gun... twelve shots... six targets... get 'em all and win a prize for your little friend here...", said the stall handler.

"What? Why are we stopping Justin?", asked Kurt as all thought of Noah drained away and he stared into Justin's eyes noting the glint of humour.

"Just watch brownie...", said the jock as he paid his three bucks and picked up one of the rifles.

"Now remember young sir... only twelve shots... no more..."

Justin ignored the stall handler entirely and Kurt's jaw dropped open as the blonde systematically dismantled the gun and put it back together again in about three seconds flat. Readjusting the targeting sight which he noted was off by a significant margin, Justin took aim at the little targets and with a wink to the silent soprano fired.

"Pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop..."

With six shots to spare all the available targets had been dispatched and a sullen looking stall handler handed Kurt a medium sized stuffed pink unicorn.

Justin was just about to object to the obviously feminine prize when he heard Kurt's gasp followed by a squeal,

"Oh it's so pretty..."

Chuckling and looking at the little brunette Justin's objection died on the tip of his tongue as his arms were suddenly filled with a grateful Kurt.

"Thank you Justin... I love my new present... I'm going to call her Glinda...", Kurt mumbled into the jock's chest before raising his head and kissing the boy deeply.

Breaking from the kiss a moment later, a dazed Justin just smiled dopily while Kurt grinned and played with Glinda. A wolf-whistle drew Kurt's attention back over his shoulder as he saw a grinning Mercedes fanning herself and laughing. Kurt crowed silently when he saw the jealous expression on Noah's face as he stood beside the girl.

_'You're not meant to care if he's jealous...'_, he reminded himself.

Shaking himself from his daze, Justin glanced over at the other couple before smirking and winking.

"Hey Puck...", called Justin, "... I'm sure Mercedes would love a present too..."

Mercedes chanced a glance at the boy and was surprised to see his sullen expression – an expression she'd caught on his face at too many points that evening.

_'This isn't working...'_, she thought morosely before shaking it off.

"Yeah Puck... you're a badass after all... go win me a present...", said Mercedes goading the boy with a smirk.

Puck seemed to come alive at the reaffirmation of his badass status as he strutted up to the stall with Mercedes just as Justin and Kurt moved away.

"$3 a go young sir... one gun... twelve shots... six targets... get 'em all and win a prize for your little friend here...", said the stall handler indicating Mercedes.

As Kurt watched on from the sidelines he realised that it was probably the same sentence the stall handler said hundreds of times a day to lure in players to his game.

_'It must be terrible... like 'Carrie the Musical' terrible...'_

Slapping down three singles on the counter top, Puck picked up one of the rifles and without preamble took aim.

"Pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop..."

"Bad luck young sir... that's three targets..."

Puck scowled as Mercedes looked momentarily disappointed.

_'Fuck this... I'm not losing to Trabner in front of Kurt...'_

Slapping down a further three notes, Puck went to pick up the same rifle,

"Uh Puck...", offered Justin...

"Yeah what?", snapped Puck causing the blonde boy to back off slightly and the other two attendees to glare at him.

"The sight on that rifle is off – you'll never hit all six with it... use that one, I fixed it..."

Puck's tone was snide as he looked at the boy,

"And just how would you know how to fix the sight on a rifle Trabner?"

The blonde jock was clearly unimpressed now with Puck's sudden attitude problem as he replied,

"I've been dismantling and reassembling guns since I was a toddler. I go hunting at weekends."

_'Oh... can't really argue with that..."_, thought Puck.

"Right... This one then...", he said indicating the weapon the stall handler was clearly trying to keep away from him.

Reluctantly the man handed over the rifle and Puck took a deep breath.

"Don't...", Puck squeezed the trigger and the rifle went off with a 'pop', missing the target completely, "... don't hold your breath before you fire... breathe out and then fire... it steadies your aim..."

Kurt looked at Justin with pride at his willingness to help the belligerent boy win a prize for Mercedes.

Taking Justin's advice to heart, Puck blew out a breath and took aim.

"Pop...pop...pop...pop...pop...pop..."

There was no sound for a moment before Mercedes whooped.

"Congratulations young sir...", said the stall handler, while snatching back the rifle and placing it under the counter, "... here's your prize."

Handing over a green stuffed elephant, Puck handed the prize off to Mercedes and was rewarded with a hug from the black girl and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Puck..."

The jock held the embrace for slightly longer than was necessary while he checked on Kurt and saw the momentary pang of jealousy in the brunette's eyes as he'd been embraced by the girl.

"Yeah... no problem, sweetcheeks... and thanks Justin..."

The blonde boy just nodded in acceptance of the boy's unvoiced apology,

"Don't mention it... well I don't know about you but I want to go on the rollercoaster... c'mon Kurt"

Without allowing the brunette a second to object, Justin had grabbed up his hand and the pair were motoring in the direction of the near constant screaming.

* * *

Though she was trying her best, Mercedes had to concede that her date with Puck had been an unmitigated flop. She had been dropping hints to the boy for a good half hour that she wouldn't mind if he held her hand, or wrapped an arm around her... or Hell if he pushed her in between two of the stalls and ravished her... she blushed at her own thoughts.

After they had left Kurt and Justin to the rollercoaster, they had been on the waltzers, the haunted house and were now entering the Tunnel of Love.

_'If this doesn't get Puck to damn well kiss me then he must be gay...'_, she thought scoffing at the idea.

Settling down in the small boat, with it's seat designed for snuggling, Mercedes spared a glance to the quiet jock.

_'He's been so unlike himself all night... maybe this thing with Quinn got him worse than I thought...'_

The boat took off on it's circuit through the dark tunnel with the fairy lights in the ceiling mirroring the constellations.

Sighing, Mercedes decided to give the boy a little nudge,

"This is so romantic... don't you think?"

Puck shook himself from his thoughts as he looked down at Mercedes and saw the hopeful look in her eyes.

_'Ah Hell...'_

Realising however that his rep demanded he be badass, Puck slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and drew her to him.

Placing his lips against the girl's Puck let his countless previous encounters guide him as his thoughts drifted.

_'It's nothing like kissing Kurt...'_

Breaking the kiss just as they reached daylight, Puck squinted as his eyes adjusted and in doing so he missed the disappointed expression on Mercedes face before the girl schooled her features.

Climbing out of the boat, Puck offered his hand to Mercedes and helped her onto the small wooden jetty. Heading out of the ride, Mercedes pointed in the direction of a concession stand.

Buying a bag of cotton candy, Mercedes led them over to a bench where they each took a seat. Opening the bag, Mercedes offered some of the candy to Noah, which he took for lack of anything better to do.

Several seconds passed before Mercedes defeated voice reached Puck's ears,

"This isn't working is it?"

Puck shook himself from his thoughts as he focused on the melancholy girl,

"Huh?"

"Us... this... it isn't working..."

Feeling the need to defend his dating skills Puck blustered,

"Sure it is..."

Mercedes just chuckled dryly as she mumbled,

"Don't play me white-boy..."

Picking up the bag of candy, Puck's head dropped as he crinkled the plastic in his hand.

"No... no it's not working..."

Mercedes face fell slightly as Puck confirmed her analysis.

"What... is it me?"

Quick to assuage her fears Puck replied,

"No... no it's definitely all me...", Puck chuckled, "... how self-centred did that sound?"

Mercedes smirked slightly.

"What's wrong with you Puck? You haven't been the same since yesterday... is it Quinn?"

Sighing and setting the bag of candy down before he ended up twisting it into knots, Puck answered as best he could. It was the least that the girl deserved,

"I've been sorting out some stuff... not to do with Quinn... well some of it was Quinn... but not most... you don't want to hear about it though..."

Mercedes scoffed before lightly punching Puck on the arm,

"If we're not going to work as a couple then we're friends at the very least... Kurt isn't the only one able to listen y'know..."

Kurt snorted slightly at the irony,

"Kurt is the last person that would want to listen to me right now..."

_'I knew something was up with them...'_, thought Mercedes.

"So this... this attitude adjustment... is because of something that happened with Kurt?"

Puck's eyes snapped up to meet Mercedes as he realised his slip. Looking into her eyes he could see nothing but compassion though and a willingness to listen.

"I want him...", he croaked almost silently.

"You want him to what?", asked a confused Mercedes.

Puck shook his head as he repeated himself,

"I _want_ him..."

_'Oh holy fuck!'_, thought Mercedes as the meaning behind the jock's words sank in.

"But... but you're... you're Puck!", exclaimed the black girl in shock.

Puck just chuckled wryly as he picked up on the disbelief in the girl's tone.

"Oh I know... it's freaky and it's wrong and I'm totally straight...", Kurt's glare silenced the girl from making her observation to the contrary, "... except for the part where I can't even look at Hummel without getting sweats..."

Puck expected the girl to be in shock and not to speak for a while as she processed, so when she spoke again almost immediately he jumped in surprise,

"So... this date with me? Was what? A way to get closer to Kurt?"

Realising how it must look to the girl, Puck pinched the bridge of his nose,

"No... I... I didn't realise any of this shit until after we'd arranged this...", he said indicating the date, "... I'm sorry for what it's worth..."

Mercedes considered the boy's apology and his defeated body language. Clearly he'd been beating himself up over whatever was going on with him and her boy Kurt.

"Apology accepted."

Puck's eyes snapped open in shock at Mercedes words as he waited for the girl to scoff and contradict her words.

"Seriously? Just like that?"

Nodding Mercedes replied,

"It's only our first date Puck, it's not like we were getting married or anything. No hard feelings 'K?"

The girl seemed to find something amusing for a moment as she started to giggle and then laugh,

"What?", asked a relieved Puck.

"No hard feelings... guess that's the truth huh?", Mercedes giggled again as Puck rolled his eyes.

"I could still pound you into the mattress without a problem sweetcheeks!", he declared.

His retort was knocked off axis however when the girl replied hurriedly,

"Yes please!", before smirking at him.

"Sorry Aretha... no can do... that would be the old Puckzilla..."

Mercedes affected a look of mock-disappointment before sobering and looking off into middle distance.

"Kurt's with Justin now though...", she said indicating the pair playing whack-a-mole and giggling like schoolchildren a few booths down, "... and he's happy..."

Puck's voice was soft but determined,

"I know it's wrong... but I'm going to fight for him... this thing with Trabner... it's new... it's fragile and it can end just as quickly as it started..."

"You can't force Kurt to want you back Puck...", reminded Mercedes.

Puck smirked at the girl as he replied,

"I don't have to force him... he already admitted he wants me back..."

Mercedes eyebrows practically fell off the back of her head at the revelation as she stammered,

"H-he... he did?"

"He did...", confirmed Puck with a definite nod.

The pair each slipped into a contemplative silence as they tried to work out where they went from here. It was Mercedes who spoke first,

"I don't know what to tell you Puck..."

"You think I should let it go?", asked Puck dreading the answer. Of everyone Mercedes knew Kurt best and would know whether he was on a fools errand.

"Hell no!", exclaimed the black girl causing Puck to look at her in surprise.

"If you're going to give up this...", she said indicating her form, "... you need a good reason – a damn good reason!"

Puck chuckled at the girl's humour feeling so much lighter for having just admitted everything to the girl beside him.

"I'm still sorry Mercy..."

"Hey... don't worry about it... friends?"

"I'd like that...", replied Puck.

Sniffing, Mercedes climbed to her feet and offered her hand to the jock.

"C'mon... I think we need a trip through the funhouse..."

Smiling slightly at the girl's sense of humour and realising that they'd probably never have worked as a couple anyway, Puck answered,

"Better not be any mirrors that make my guns look puny... that's all I'm saying..."

"There isn't a mirror in the world that could make your arms look punier than they do in reality..."

Giggling, Mercedes dodged the jock's swipe at the back of her head as the pair moved off to enjoy the remainder of their evening.

* * *

As they queued to ride the rollercoaster, Justin was becoming increasingly confused by Kurt's mixed signals.

_'One minute he's all over me... the next it's like I'm not even here...'_

At that exact moment Kurt was again lost in one of his dream worlds and hadn't spoken or acknowledged the blonde's presence in nearly five minutes.

Looking at the brunette's face Justin saw a flash of apprehension in the boy's expression and decided he needed to say something.

"Everything OK, Kurt?"

Kurt noticeably gulped before he answered the boy,

"Uh... yeah... fine... just not really very good with rollercoasters..."

Kurt squeaked in surprise a moment later when Justin wrapped his arm around him and forcefully hauled him out of the queue and back onto the main thoroughfare.

"Justin... what?"

The blonde just rolled his eyes before speaking to the brunette,

"You told me not to worry about not being into fashion or music... the same rules apply to you too y'know..."

Kurt ducked his head at the reminder of his previous instructions and realised that he'd been using a double standard.

"You're right... I'm sorry... c'mon..."

Kurt picked up Justin's hand and led him away from the screaming of the rollercoaster and in the direction of the Tunnel of Love. Arriving as a pair, they received a strange look from the operator before a raised eyebrow from Kurt caused the man to blush and look hurriedly away.

Climbing into the body of the hollowed out wooden swan that served as a boat, Justin immediately drew the brunette towards him and settled him into his embrace.

As they drifted gently into the darkness and the overhead constellations reflected off the glossy surface of the water, Justin was chagrined to note that Kurt was again a million miles away mentally.

"Penny for them...", he offered seeing the boy start at the voice.

"Huh?"

"You're not even in the same state, never mind the same room Kurt..."

Ducking his head Kurt offered Justin a watery apology.

"I'm sorry... I just have a lot on my mind..."

"I'm here if you need someone to listen...", the jock offered earning a smile from the brunette.

_'I couldn't talk to you about it even if my life depended on it...'_

Shaking off his melancholy Kurt offered the boy a winning smile and reassured him,

"I'll be fine... really..."

From looking at the jock's expression Kurt knew his attempt to reassure had failed.

Looking to where they currently were, Kurt saw the boat, the water, the fake starlight, all for the first time.

"_Oh..._"

Looking to Justin, Kurt tilted his head up and was rewarded for the action by Justin claiming his lips. The kiss was unlike anything the pair had shared up until that point.

If Justin had been asked to explain how it felt he'd have said a mix of passion and desperation. Kurt meanwhile was trying to drown out his rebellious thoughts as he gripped onto Justin like his life depended on it.

Breaking the kiss, Justin looked into Kurt's face seeing confusion in the boy's eyes. Offering no explanation as to why he'd ended their kiss, the boat drifted back into daylight and each boy climbed from the vessel in silence.

* * *

Leaving the ride and stopping outside the Haunted House, Justin cleared his throat,

"I uh... just need to go to the bathroom... why don't you try the Haunted House... it might surprise you..."

Kurt who had been trying to work out why his boyfriend had pulled away from their kiss previously just nodded as Justin wandered off.

Several minutes elapsed with no sign of Justin returning and Kurt was getting impatient. A group of jocks from WMHS passed by and started to harass him so deciding that he was at a fair and was standing outside a perfectly good ride, he decided to pass the time as his boyfriend had suggested.

_'Please don't let them follow me...'_

Climbing the steps, the brunette nodded once to the bored girl behind the counter before entering.

Wandering through in the dark, Kurt was about as unimpressed as he'd expected. The place was dark and smelled musty and as though it was in serious need of a clean. Stumbling down through the initial hallway in the dark, he jumped slightly at the hand which dropped from the ceiling, but that was only because it mussed up his hair.

"Stupid... ride...", he grumbled.

Fixing his bangs as best he could, he pressed on. A skeleton jumped out at him, with a pre-recorded cackle, and armed with a plastic knife which it dangled in front of it in mock threat. Rolling his eyes, Kurt really did squeal in shock as he was gripped suddenly by the wrist and dragged into a darkened alcove.

"Wha..."

His query was cut off promptly by a set of lips adhering to his own. Squinting in the dark Kurt could see nothing of the person doing the kissing so instead the brunette focused on the feel and taste.

_'Sweet... like cotton candy...'_

Giving himself over to the sensation, Kurt opened his mouth and sighed when his invitation was gratefully received and a tongue slipped into his mouth to massage his own. Kurt could feel the arousal of the other boy as it pressed against his stomach and could feel his own cock straining at his pants in response.

_'try the Haunted House... it might surprise you...'_

Justin's parting words rang in Kurt's ears as he worked out what was going on. Thrusting himself gently against the other boy, he revelled in the whimper the move elicited before realising that the whimper was from him.

The hands of the other boy were running up and down his back and sending shivers through his limbs. The mouth that had been attached to his own, broke off before attaching itself to the brunette's neck where it began nipping and suckling at the tender flesh.

"Ohhh... Justin...", panted Kurt as he tilted his neck back opening up the pale expanse of his throat to attack.

As if his words had broken the moment and caused the other boy to evaporate, Kurt found himself alone in the alcove, panting and with a sizeable _problem_ straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Adjusting himself and imagining hetero sex in all it's hideous glory, Kurt managed to control his libido and his cock started to soften again.

Straightening his clothing and hoping that when he emerged from the ride that he'd not look like he had just been ridden, Kurt headed towards the light from the open door at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Puck and Mercedes were just passing the Haunted House when she announced she needed to use the bathroom. Accepting the bag of cotton candy from the girl, the jock leant against the corner of the ride and said he'd wait for the girl there.

Popping a glob of the candy in his mouth, he grimaced at the sickly sweet taste, which he usually avoided.

Spotting Kurt and Justin making their way down from the Tunnel of Love, the jock scowled and tried to banish all knowledge from his mind of what the pair had most likely gotten up to during the six minute ride.

Stepping further into the shadows so as not to be noticed, Puck watched as Justin detached himself from Kurt and headed past him in the direction of the bathrooms.

_'This could work out perfect...'_

Taking the opportunity to simply observe the smaller boy Puck examined the length of his arms and legs, the tilt of his head, the pale skin and perfect hair.

Puck was distracted from his examination of the teen by a group of clearly drunk teens stumbling by Kurt as he stood waiting outside the Haunted House. Recognising a couple of the guys from the hockey team at WMHS, it took all of the jock's willpower not to charge to Kurt's defence when they started to throw popcorn at the brunette.

Puck sighed in relief when Kurt decided to enter the ride rather than continue to take the taunting and barrage of popcorn he was being unfairly subjected to.

_'Why did I ever think it was cool to do that?'_

Slipping around to the side of the Haunted House, Puck found the service entrance and popped the latch. The whole ride itself was automated and so the only person manning the ride was the bored Goth girl at the counter too busy blowing bubbles in her gum to notice him.

Entering into the gloomy room, Puck slipped between the gears, brushing the fake cobwebs... _'Ewww... real cobwebs...'_, from his face.

Surrounded by whirring machinery and gears, Puck positioned himself in a dark alcove with a perfect view of the hallway Kurt would have to walk down to exit the ride.

It was barely a minute later that the brunette appeared at the far end of the room, the pale white under-lighting making his skin look almost made of china.

_'He's beautiful...'_

Puck scowled again at his use of the term but admitted that he couldn't find a better word to describe the soprano.

Staying silent the jock watched as Kurt rolled his eyes as a hand fell from the ceiling to ruffle his hair followed by a skeleton jumping out armed with a knife.

_'Almost there... just one more step...'_

Kurt moved within range and like a flash, Puck had snagged the boy's wrist and pulled him into the alcove and coincidentally flush against his own body.

He'd heard the boy start to speak the moment before his lips had connected with the brunette's and time literally stopped. It was like coming home, that was the best description Puck could think of to describe the sensation.

Kurt was warm and soft and...

_'Hard...'_

Puck could feel the little kicker's cock pressing against his thigh and his own answering erection which was leaning heavily against Kurt's stomach and throbbing insistently in time with his heartbeat.

The jock wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth when given the opportunity and delighted in the whimper the boy let out when he ground his cock against him.

In that moment the urge to mark the boy overtook Puck as he detached from Kurt's lips and began to attack the pale skin of the boy's neck and throat. That was until Kurt had called out for Trabner.

As soon as he'd said it, it was like the brunette had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. His erection died and he disengaged from the embrace. Quickly heading back to the side exit, Puck was back leaning against the side of the Haunted House as if nothing had ever happened.

_'Enough for now...'_

The only evidence of his little adventure in the Haunted House was a slight swelling of his lips.

* * *

It was barely thirty seconds later than Mercedes came back into view and approached him.

"Hey... ready to go?", she asked.

Smiling brightly Puck swung an arm over her shoulders before heading off. Just as they turned round the side of the Haunted House, they spotted Kurt stumbling from the exit and trotting down the steps.

Just as Kurt spotted the pair, Justin appeared from behind them and mirroring Puck slung an arm over Kurt's shoulder and drew the smaller boy to him. Looking down at the boy he smirked before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm... no candy...", he murmured almost disappointed.

Justin just looked confused before asking,

"What was that?"

"You didn't taste of cotton candy... I was surprised is all..."

Not really understanding the boy's tangent but answering anyway Justin clarified,

"Uh... I can't have cotton candy... I'm diabetic..."

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock,

"Diabetic?"

Reaching into his pocket, Justin withdrew his insulin pen in evidence.

_'Then... who...'_

Looking up at Noah, Kurt's eyes bugged as the jock withdrew a half empty packet of cotton candy from his pocket and made a big show of tearing off a chunk and popping it in his mouth with a grin.

The jock spotting Kurt's gaze winked at him, causing the brunette to flush and look away.

"Well... anyone hungry?", asked Justin, ignorant to the byplay.

"Sure... I could eat...", said Mercedes whilst Kurt's stomach rumbled ominously in agreement.

Chuckling the group all headed off towards the food court.

* * *

Stopping at a hotdog cart Mercedes watched as Puck, who was suddenly in a very good mood, treated the foursome to their choice.

She also noted that Kurt was strangely quiet and had very rarely during the past twenty minutes raised his gaze from his own sneakers.

Deciding she was out of the loop and not liking it one bit, Mercedes grabbed Puck by the arm and with a mumbled mention of 'mustard' dragged him off back in the direction of the cart.

"What did you do?", she accused as soon as they were out of earshot of the other couple.

"Nothing...", said Puck with a smirk.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes at the boy,

"Don't give me that crap... you did something and if it's hurt Kurt...", the warning was self-evident.

Raising his hands in surrender Puck replied,

"I just planted a seed is all..."

"Planted a seed..."

Smiling Puck nodded.

"If you hurt him..."

"I have no intention of hurting him... but I need to get him to accept I want him..."

Shaking her head at the fool boy Mercedes couldn't help but smile. He may be a jackass some of the time but this new Puck when he was fixated on Kurt was a huge improvement on the old model.

"OK... but you've been warned... clear?"

"Clear."

Leading the jock back to the pair milling about and chatting quietly while munching on their dogs, Mercedes grumbled.

"No mustard...", before popping the final piece of her food into her mouth and chewing.

Just as Kurt was about to speak the loudspeaker system kicked into life and a crackly voice announced,

"Ladies and Gentleman... sadly it is now time to depart... the fairground shall be closing in five minutes..."

Looking at each other and realising that their 'date night' was now over, the pairings each followed the steady stream of other customers as they made their way out to the parking lot.

Reaching the parking lot, Mercedes announced that she'd be riding back with Kurt as it was easier for her. Taking Puck by the hand she led him away from the curious eyes of Kurt and Justin as she talked.

"So... no second date I guess..."

Puck looked at the girl like she was crazy, causing her to crack up laughing.

"Boy you have got it bad. I'd wish you luck... but I like Justin and so I'm not going to do that... just... don't screw it up Puck."

Nodding solemnly Puck replied,

"I won't Mercedes, you have my word."

And then Puck did something that upon later reflection would surprise even him. He initiated an embrace with the girl and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight...", she offered moving off towards the Navigator sitting idling in it's space.

* * *

Climbing into the back of the Navigator and setting her elephant down in the seat beside her, Mercedes belted herself in.

Backing out of the space, Kurt was the first to speak.

"So?", he asked.

"So what?", Mercedes replied.

Watching as Kurt rolled his eyes in the rearview mirror, she waited for the inevitable reply. Putting the Navigator in drive, Kurt blasted past the lonesome figure of Noah without sparing the jock a glance.

"If your date with Noah had gone well, you'd have gone home with him..."

Sighing Mercedes conceded that the brunette was right. Meeting his eyes in the mirror she replied with one sentence whilst non-verbalising another.

"Yeah... apparently his heart wasn't in it..."

Mercedes was gratified when Kurt's eyes widened visibly and he hurriedly glanced away and looked back at the road.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mercedes...", offered Justin in sympathy.

Shaking it off Mercedes tried to lighten the suddenly gloomy atmosphere,

"No biggie... plenty more fish in the sea... maybe I'll hit on Matt come Monday..."

Kurt latched onto the thread of optimistic conversation like a life-preserver as he chirped,

"Oooh, I could totally see you two together..."

Kurt's eyes met Mercedes again in the mirror and the message between them was clear,

_'No hard feelings?'_

_'No hard feelings...'_

Smiling the trio swapped jokes and stories for the remainder of the journey to Justin's house.

Pulling up outside the modest two bedroom house, Mercedes took the opportunity to excuse herself,

"Say... is that Bowie?"

Before either boy could process what she'd said, the diva had unhooked her belt and hopped from the car.

Kurt giggled at his friend's theatrics as he focused on Justin in the silence of the car.

"I had a good time tonight...", he offered shyly.

"Did you?", asked Justin a hint of surprise in his voice.

Looking up at the jock in confusion Kurt clarified,

"Yes... of course... did you... did you not? Have a good time?"

Watching Justin as he shook his head, Kurt felt a lead weight settle in his stomach,

"Of course I did... I just didn't think you did... you were... weird at times tonight Kurt..."

Dropping his head to his chest Kurt apologised meekly,

"I'm sorry... I'm trying to sort some stuff out..."

_'Like the fact that Noah is stalking me...'_

"So you still want to date me then?", asked Justin clearly hopeful.

Nodding emphatically and grinning, Kurt confirmed,

"Definitely. Yes."

"Good... so let's try this again properly then shall we?... I had a good time tonight..."

The conversation was light before they shared a goodnight kiss and Justin hopped from the Navigator.

"See you Monday..."

* * *

Mercedes hopped up into the passenger seat to replace Justin and Kurt peeled back out into traffic.

"So?"

"So?"

"Don't play dumb Kurt...", Mercedes warned.

"Noah kissed me. Last night. I kissed him back."

Kurt averted his eyes from the girl's calculating gaze as he flicked the turning signal and rounded a bend.

"And?"

"And what?", asked Kurt truly confused what else there was to say.

"What was it like? Was it good? Was it better than with Justin?"

Kurt seemed to wilt as the last question was verbalised.

"It doesn't matter if it was good or not..."

"Of course it does... spill..."

"Oh alright! Amazing. Yes and God Yes!", he groaned at his own admission.

Mercedes cackled at the blush staining Kurt's cheeks.

"I'm with Justin though so it doesn't make any difference."

Mercedes voice was soft but firm,

"The boy's crazy about you y'know..."

Sighing Kurt nodded.

"I know. Doesn't change that he was too late though."

"So you're sticking with Justin then?", asked Mercedes.

"Do you really think I should just dump him after less than two days to take up with Noah?"

The black girl considered her answer carefully for several seconds before she framed her reply,

"If you like Puck more... then it'd be unfair to Justin to play him..."

"Who says I like Noah more?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes,

"Your face did, just then Kurt... you're like an open book. I saw your expression when you figured out who it was that kissed you. In the Haunted House right?"

The brunette nodded sheepishly.

"So? Was it better?"

"God yes alright it was so hot! And I feel like such a terrible shitty person for admitting it!"

Tears threatened to spill over down Kurt's cheeks as his emotions raged out of control.

"Don't fell bad for it Kurt... you can't control who you like."

Shaking his head stubbornly Kurt stuck to his guns.

"I'm staying with Justin. He's nice and he's safe and I like him. Really I do."

Even to his own ears Kurt's declaration sounded hollow and Mercedes didn't have to say anything.

"Whatever you do... I got your back boo..."

Letting a single tear track down his cheek Kurt whispered,

"Thanks 'cedes."

* * *

Puck had waited several minutes before leaving the fairground to put sufficient distance between their cars when they reached the highway – the last thing he wanted was to end up trailing the trio all the way back to Lima.

His date with Mercedes had been a complete washout and he was extremely lucky that the girl had taken her complete rejection as well as she had done. She had every right to be furious with him for stringing her along.

Now all he had to do was focus on making sure that Kurt viewed him as a better option for a romantic relationship than Trabner.

Pulling up outside of his apartment complex, Puck was surprised to see the police cordon and a small group of rubberneckers looking on.

An ambulance, pulled out in front of him and with a single whine of its siren disappeared into the night.

Killing the engine, Puck hopped from his truck and wandered over in the direction of the group of bystanders.

"What happened?", he asked the group as one man, a tall rake thin man with a receding hairline answered him.

"Some guy broke into one of he apartments on the second floor and killed the old chick living there..."

Puck was shocked, Mrs Dubczek was like, a hundred and five and smoked 40 a day... who would want to kill her?

"No... it wasn't the second floor...", another of the group, a smaller stocky man, corrected the tall one, "... it was the first floor I heard one of the cops say..."

A spreading hollow feeling settled in Puck's gut.

"Did they mention which apartment number? The name of the people living there?"

If either of the rubberneckers noticed Puck's panicked voice they didn't mention it as the tall man rubbed his chin before he answered,

"Puck – something... I don't know..."

The world greyed out around the edges as Puck sank bonelessly to the ground.

"Hey... you OK?", asked the smaller of the two men as he knelt down beside the jock who was hyperventilating.

"Puckerman...", he wheezed.

Nodding the tall man confirmed the worst,

"Yeah... that was it... what? You know them?"

Squeezing his eyes closed and praying that he would wake from this nightmare any second now, Puck replied.

"I'm Noah Puckerman..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow – mammoth chapter – even larger than I had initially thought it would be. I worked for nearly two days straight trying to get this chapter just right – it's one of those pivotal chapters that a whole fic hangs on. Despite breaking my own 'one-post-a-day' rules I'm still not happy with the way it turned out. I know in my heart I could do better but for some reason this fic just isn't flowing as easy as the last one did. Whether it's from burnout or just lack of inspiration I don't know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALL COMMENTS APPRECIATED**

**James x0x0x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: **

*** Deep booming voice ***

"**And in the beginning... there was nought but darkness... until...**

**'Let there be fanfic!...'**

**And lo... ff dot net was established and yeay did the heathens tremble at the might of the servers stocked full of slash...**

**For I... am a writing God!**

**Hee hee x**

**Chapter 19 – The morning after...**

* * *

Kurt woke the following morning with the sun, as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

In complete contrast to what he'd expected, when the brunette had finished removing his make-up and had text a final goodnight to Justin, he'd slipped into bed and dropped into a deep dreamless sleep almost instantly.

Smiling widely Kurt thought,

_'It's Saturday morning!'_

Kurt loved Saturday mornings. No school to go to. No weekend job to rush off to start. Just him, his Dad and a tall stack of his Dad's world beating banana pancakes.

Pushing down the covers, Kurt rolled out of bed and got to his feet, as he arched his back and stretched like a cat. Padding over to his stereo as he absently scratched his stomach, Kurt flicked through his various playlists until he found his usual 'Saturday morning playlist' and hit play.

A smile blossomed on the brunette's face as he dialled up the volume as the first track started to play,

"_Cant you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now"_

Heading into the bathroom, Kurt turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

"_And we could pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside_

_But just maybe, laka ukulele  
Mommy made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
Cause your my little lady  
Lady lady love me  
Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside"_

Stripping out of his thin cotton pyjamas Kurt examined himself in the mirror, taking note of a small patch of dry skin which he would take extra care of when moisturising, before stepping under the spray,

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need ain't no need Mmmm Mmmm  
Cant you see cant you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind._

Reaching out Kurt snagged up his shampoo before gently applying and rinsing, following up with conditioner and finally bodywash,

_The telephone is singing  
Ringing its too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow  
You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
__Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need, Aint no need  
Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
Can't you see cant you see,  
You gotta wake up slow..."_

Shutting the water off just as the song ended, Kurt knowing his playlist inside out knew that his favourite rock-out song was next as he vigorously dried himself with a towel.

"Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day..."

Picking up his toothbrush, Kurt stood butt naked in front of the sinks as he used the implement as a stand-in microphone,

"_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me.."_

Brushing his teeth, Kurt wiggled his hips along to the beat as the second verse rang out,

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be_

Kurt allowed himself to be carried away on the rocky vibe of the song as he danced back into his bedroom intent on looking out his outfit for the day as he mirrored the vocals of the female lead,

"_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me..."  
_

Throwing open the door to his closet, Kurt sighed in relief when no reflection of Noah appeared as it had previously and he squashed the thought of the jock in favour of pulling out various items of clothing searching for that perfect look. Even though he was only at home and had no plans it didn't mean that he didn't have to look impeccably presented just in case.

_In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it _

Pulling out a pair of light cotton pants and a comfortable sweater, Kurt laid everything he would need out on his bed, as he started to assemble his look.

"_And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time_

_In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

_In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me..."_

As the song ended, Kurt now fully dressed and looking as pristine as he ever had, pressed the pause key on his iPod and trooped up to the kitchen.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Kurt wasn't surprised in the slightest to find his Dad wearing a frilly apron and chef's hat as usual, as the older man puttered back and forth flipping pancakes and adding sliced bananas to the batter mixture.

"Hey Dad...", greeted the brunette cheerfully as he approached the older man and wrapped him up in a hug from behind.

"Morning Kurt... you hungry?", asked Burt reaching round and ruffling his son's hair much to the soprano's dismay.

"Daaad...", whined Kurt as he tried to fix his hair.

It was a standing joke in the Hummel household that Burt would try to mess up Kurt's hair while the boy would try to dodge and dive to preserve his appearance.

"How many do you want?", asked Burt gesturing with his spatula and inadvertently sending a glob of pancake batter flying through the air to land on his cheek.

Kurt giggled as he reached up to the man's face and using his thumb wiped away the sticky gooey mess.

"I think two will be enough...", he said smiling.

_'God I love Saturdays with my Dad...'_

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the morning paper hitting the front door.

"Here Kurt... take over here while I go get the paper will ya?", asked Burt handing the smaller boy the spatula.

Kurt nodded at the older man as he shrugged out of the apron and perched the chef's hat on the brunette's head as he left the room.

Concentrating on making sure nothing burned, Kurt flipped the final set of pancakes before setting them onto the waiting plates. Placing the spatula down on it's spill guard, Kurt picked up the plates and turned to place them on the table.

Burt wandered back in, paper safely tucked under his arm as he set himself down at his usual seat at the head of the table.

Their routine was so predictable, so fluid and well practiced after so many years of it just being the two of them, that no words were exchanged as they traded the honey and the butter and tucked in.

"These are great Dad...", said Kurt offering the man a smile.

"You say the same thing every Saturday son...", teased the older man before he went in for the kill.

Setting his fork down on his plate, Burt waited until his lack of movement drew his son's attention before he spoke.

"Justin..."

It wasn't a question but Kurt was well aware of the request for information embedded in the single softly spoken word and he failed entirely to control his blush.

"I... uh... he's my boyfriend Dad..."

Kurt tensed as he waited for the overprotective Burt Hummel to emerge and was surprised therefore when the larger man just chuckled.

"Give me some credit son... I did figure that much out on my own... but thank you for being honest with me – however late..."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief as he offered the man an apology with his eyes.

"So... who is this Justin then? Does he have a last name?"

Kurt relaxed into the casual question and answer stage of the interrogation,

_'Probably the nicest interrogation of my life so far...'_

"Trabner, Dad. Justin Trabner. He's a jock on the football team, we... we really don't know each other that well yet... it's new y'know."

Burt just nodded as he contemplated what his son had told him,

"Trabner? I used to play football with a Kent Trabner back in High School – any relation?"

Kurt shrugged as he answered,

"That's one of the things I don't know yet...", he admitted.

_'Need to change that... more talking, less kissing...'_

"Kissing Kurt?", asked Burt with a raised eyebrow and a suddenly stony expression.

The brunette's eyes widened as he realised he'd muttered aloud and flushed brightly.

"Uh..."

The silence stretched for several seconds before Burt was the first to crack and start to chuckle deeply.

"Daaad... what is this, 'Pick on Kurt Day'?", sulked the soprano.

Smirking at the thoroughly embarrassed boy, Burt replied,

"Every day is 'Pick on Kurt Day'... it's my job as your Father..."

Kurt just rolled his eyes as the older man looked unrepentant.

"So... this Justin character... do I have to threaten him? I know what jock's were like back in the day... more hands than an octopus..."

Kurt groaned as he tried to reassure his Dad,

"No Dad... seriously it's alright... we've uh... well would you look at the time..."

Burt chuckled as Kurt used the distraction to wolf down the last square of his pancake and stand to take his plate to the sink. As the brunette rinsed the dish under the tap, he smiled slightly at his Dad's words,

"Just... whatever you do or don't do... be sure in yourself first OK?"

Glancing over his shoulder Kurt offered his Dad a genuine smile as he set his plate on the rack to dry.

"Are you finished?", he asked as he moved to take his Dad's now empty plate.

Turning back to the sink, Kurt busied himself cleaning while his Dad cracked the seal on the morning paper. Humming to himself as he worked, Kurt paused when he heard his Dad's sharp intake of breath.

Without looking over his shoulder he quipped,

"What Dad? Is Mike's Gas & Go doing another special on oil changes? You know you don't have to worry – people will still come to Hummel's..."

Kurt expected his Dad to say something so when the silence stretched for several more seconds, Kurt rinsed the plate and racked it before turning round.

Taking in his Dad's face it was clear he was engrossed in whatever he was reading and that it wasn't a humorous article.

"Dad?"

Kurt watched as Burt's eyes snapped up to meet his son's and Kurt became suddenly very afraid.

"Kurt... I think you'd better sit down."

Noting the serious tone in the older man's voice, Kurt did so without argument as he waited nervously. Swallowing to clear the sudden lump in his throat Burt's voice was gruff with emotion.

"The paper is reporting on a crime this morning... in Lima..."

Kurt waited for his Dad to get to the point, crimes in Lima weren't that rare of an occurrence that they'd require him to sit down before he was informed of them.

"It... that kid Noah?... the one that tee-pee'd the house..."

Kurt's face blanched.

_'What had he done? Was he hurt? Had he been the one committing the crime? Was he in jail?'_

A million different permutations flashed through Kurt's mind in the millisecond it took for his Dad to finish his sentence.

"According to the paper... his Mom was murdered last night."

_'Noah's Mom's dead?'_

Kurt's stomach roiled in warning and the brunette made a quick dash to the sink before heaving up his pancake breakfast. The faucet turned on of it's own accord a second before Kurt felt his Dad's large hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Satisfied that he had nothing further to regurgitate, Kurt didn't resist as his Dad turned him to face him and drew him into an embrace. Kurt wasn't even aware of the large fat tears running down his cheeks as his Dad held him and rocked him.

It was several minutes later before Kurt's sobs died down to sniffles, and he realised with some degree of embarrassment that his Dad's shirt was wet with his tears.

Pulling away from the older man's embrace, Kurt accepted the kitchen towel offered to him and blew his nose.

"You and this Noah kid... you're friends?", murmured Burt keeping his voice soft.

Nodding his head in confirmation, Kurt dabbed at his eyes trying to clear away the sticky residue.

"Yeah... I have to call him, find him... I have to, to go, go now..."

Kurt hurried past his Dad towards the basement and his cell, unbeknownst to him, Burt followed after his son, concerned for his emotional state.

Burt stopped at the bottom of the basement steps as he watched Kurt pacing back and forth with his cell to his ear muttering,

"Pick up Noah... please... pick up... pick up..."

"_Raaaarrrrrr... Puckzilla!... Puckzilllllaaaa!... leave a message...", _cried the Japanese accented voice from the jock's voicemail as Kurt killed the call before the beep.

Not halting in his pacing, Kurt spared his Dad a worried glance as he hit redial,

"Pick up Noah... please... pick..."

The line connected and Kurt froze in place as he pressed the cell even harder to his ear.

"Noah? Oh God... Noah are you there? Hello? Noah?", Kurt's frantic tone of voice caused Burt to step further into the room and he gestured to the boy to hand him the cell which he did reluctantly.

Placing the receiver to his ear, Burt's deep voice spoke clearly and authoritatively.

"Noah... son, if you're there I need you to say something..."

A croaky voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Kurt?"

Burt's tense shoulders sagged slightly in relief and his Kurt's concerned eyes widened as the older man nodded to confirm that the half-back had spoken,

"No son. It's Burt Hummel – Kurt's Dad. Kurt's right here though..."

"Oh... that's good...", Burt's concern ratcheted up a few notches at the lack of emotion in the boy's voice as the boy continued to speak, "... hey... my Mom's dead Mr H..."

Burt's eyes misted up as the boy was clearly in shock, he should not be reacting this calmly.

"I know son... I need you to do something for me OK son?"

"Sure thing Mr H..."

"I need to know if there's someone there with you right now Noah."

Burt could hear from the rustling on the other end of the line that the jock was most likely gesturing either yes or no.

"Son?", prompted Burt.

_'Definitely in shock...'_

"Oh hey Mr H... No I'm at home... and nobody's here... the cops just left... the place is a mess though... I'm not sure Mom would want visitors right now..."

Kurt watched as his Dad talked to Noah and he clenched and unclenched his hands which wanted desperately to snatch the handset back and talk to the boy.

_'I need to see him...'_

Burt held the cell phone receiver to the palm of his hand as he addressed Kurt,

"Do you know where Noah lives?"

Kurt shook his head and watched as his Dad looked exasperated,

"Oh! I know someone that does though...", said the brunette said nodding.

"OK good... go get the address and your coat and keys...", said Burt ushering the boy towards the stairs with his eyes, before returning to the call.

Kurt wasted no time in sprinting from the room, clambering up the basement stairs on all fours.

"Noah... I'm going to bring Kurt with me and we're going to bring you home with us OK?", said Burt heading back up the basement stairs himself.

"OK, Mr H..."

Reaching the hallway to find Kurt on the phone having a hurried whispered conversation, with Mercedes he gathered, he saw Kurt scribbling down an address on the pad by the phone before hanging up.

Grabbing his own jacket, Burt spoke into the phone,

"Noah... you still there son?"

There was a few seconds of silence before the jock's hollow voice again,

"I'm here..."

Sighing in relief, Burt decided that it would be best to keep the boy talking until they could reach him.

"I'm going to pass the phone to Kurt now Noah... he wants to talk to you too..."

Handing the cell over to the brunette and taking the keys to the Navigator and the scribbled address from the boy's outstretched hand, he whispered,

"He's in shock... I need you to keep him talking while we drive 'K?"

Kurt's eyes were unfocused and brimming with tears as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"Kurt!", barked Burt causing the soprano to jump.

"I need you to do this... can you do this?"

Centering himself a determination suffused Kurt as he took up the phone while he dashed away a stray tear that had fallen unannounced,

"Hey Noah...", he said trying to keep his voice positive and light.

Kurt's face crumpled however as he listened to the small voice on the other end of the line, so different to the brash, confident and loud Noah he had come to love.

_'Love?'_

"Hey Kurt... I'm sorry... about last night..."

Heading out the front door which his Dad had just opened Kurt continued to talk to the boy as they piled into the Navigator and his backed out of the drive.

"It's alright Noah... we don't have to talk about that now...", answered Kurt noting the momentary glance from his Dad.

"I really like you Kurt... and now my Mom's gone...", Kurt's heart shattered into little tiny pieces as he heard the first inklings of the boy's emotions in his voice; despair being the most prevalent.

"I like you too Noah...", said Kurt pointedly ignoring his Dad's raised eyebrow as he gunned it well past the speed limit on the Highway.

"You won't leave me too will you?"

The small uncertain voice caused Kurt's barriers to crack and his own emotions escaped him for a moment. Holding the phone to his chest Kurt tried to control his breathing, ignoring completely the tears rolling down his face.

"No, I won't leave you Noah... not ever..."

For the first time since the boy had picked up the call nearly a quarter of an hour earlier, he sounded anything other than monotone,

"Good."

He sounded relieved.

Anything further Kurt was planning to say became irrelevant as the Navigator came to a shuddering halt outside a run down looking apartment complex.

Holding the phone against his chest, Kurt spoke to his Dad,

"Is this the right place?"

Checking the slip of paper, Burt nodded.

"There's no apartment number on this..."

Kurt nodded remembering that Mercedes had dropped the jock outside but had never seen which apartment that the half-back had entered. Placing the cell back to his ear, Kurt asked,

"Noah... we're outside right now..."

Quickly unbuckling Kurt practically sprinted for the apartment building with Burt in hot pursuit.

"Kurt? I can hear you..."

Sprinting up the stairs, Kurt didn't need Noah to tell him which of the apartments was the Puckerman's. It could only have been the one with the police tape stuck to the door and with the lock busted in.

Pushing on the door, Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his cell tumbled from his limp fingers, as he took in the utter devastation. The apartment was a wreck.

Steeling himself, Kurt pressed on, aware of his Dad's comforting presence at his back. Skirting round the remains of the telephone table the brunette called out,

"Noah? Noah? Where are you?"

A noise from his right led Kurt in the direction of the living room, and as he crossed the threshold he took in the heartrending sight of Noah hunched over on the floor with his back to the wall.

Abandoning all pretense Kurt crossed the room and fell to his knees in front of the jock, while Burt stood in the doorway keeping a close watch.

"Noah?", Kurt's voice was soft and tentative.

Red rimmed eyes, raised from where the jock's head had been resting on his knees as he appeared to squint before recognising the face in front of him and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Kurt?"

The single word was all that Kurt needed to hear as he opened his arms wide and engulfed the larger boy in an embrace.

Kurt didn't care at that moment about propriety. No consideration was given to Burt still standing in the doorway or to Justin doing whatever it was that he was doing that morning.

Kurt felt Noah shift to stretch his legs out and he automatically crawled inside the boy's embrace and sat on his lap without hesitation. Pulling the half-back's head down to his shoulder, Kurt murmured to the boy,

"I'm here Noah... I'm here..."

The pair clung to each other in the small room as Burt excused himself silently to allow the two boys some privacy.

An indeterminate period of time later, Kurt raised his head to look into Noah's haunted eyes. Without questioning the action, Kurt leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Noah's. It was an undemanding kiss borne out of a need to express feelings and offer comfort and Kurt was relieved to feel the boy stirring and returning the kiss.

Neither boy was aware of the curious gaze of Burt as he watched the boy's from the doorway.

_'I think I need to have a talk with my son again...'_

* * *

Puck had spent nearly four hours in the company of the Detectives from the Lima PD that evening and they hadn't even asked him any questions.

The room they had kept him in, was they assured him not an interrogation room, though Puck knew that it was a lie given he'd been in similar rooms in the past.

The Detective in charge was a brusque man with a large gut and a large walrus moustache. Puck had listened as the man had offered his condolences for his loss and he had simply stared at the man uncomprehendingly.

That was when the Detective had first considered the possibility that the teen may have been in shock and had called for a Doctor.

The Doctor had taken one look at him and announced he was indeed in shock and that it would be best if he were simply allowed to sleep it off before he was asked any questions.

Puck had listened robotically as the Doc had asked him whether if he were to go home whether there was someone who could stay with him,

_'Of course there was... his Mom would be there...'_

He had nodded and the Detective seemed relieved at his answer and Puck was glad for that for some reason he didn't understand.

The Detective had motioned to one of the uniformed cops to give him a ride home and he'd sat still as a statue in the front of the cruiser for the first time as the young rookie drove steadily through the streets of Lima.

As the cruiser had pulled up outside the apartment, Puck had mumbled a thank you to the young cop as he'd climbed out and watched as it pulled away and disappeared around the corner.

Puck had climbed the stairs as a lethargy seemed to seep into his bones. Pushing open the ruined front door, he had tried to close it as best he could behind him before wandering through the scattered furniture to the living room.

The couch had been tipped onto its side at some point during the evening and Puck did not have the wherewithal to understand how to right matters. Instead the jock crossed to the far wall and sank down, drawing his legs up to his chest.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep for a time as the sun had risen by the time his pocket started to vibrate and woke him up.

Puck's head was foggy and his limbs heavy as he tried to recall where he was and what the buzzing noise was.

_'Phone...'_

The single word penetrated the haze and Puck listlessly fished in his pants pocket and retrieved the cell just as it stopped making the buzzing noise.

Not questioning it, Puck had just sat the cell down on the carpet next to him when it lit up and began buzzing for a second time.

The buzzing was annoying he decided and so he flipped the cell open and sighed in relief as the noise abated only to be replaced a moment later with a high-pitched squabbling noise.

Deciding he didn't like the high-pitched noise any more than he did the buzzing, Puck lifted the cell to his ear as the voice on the other end spoke in a deep baritone.

The cell said Kurt was on the other end and so that was who Puck had tried to speak to. He didn't understand at first why Kurt's voice was as deep as it was but it didn't matter.

_'My Mom's dead Kurt...'_

And then he'd understood that it was Mr Hummel and he'd felt the need to tell someone the horrifying news which he'd just come to understand. Mr H kept talking to him and he really had to concentrate hard to remember what the man was saying as he'd said they were going to come get him.

And then Kurt was on the line and everything got a little less confused and he'd apologised for being such a shitty friend at the funfair cos he didn't want Kurt to hang up on him and leave him. But Kurt had said it was OK not to talk about the funfair and that he wasn't going to leave him and he was glad that the brunette hadn't ended the call so he didn't argue.

There had been no voice on the line after that until Puck could hear movement outside the apartment and then Kurt was there in front of him and he was real and not a figment of his imagination.

And he'd whispered his name and he'd looked into his blue eyes and the world got brighter again – just a little.

He just knew that if Kurt was there then everything was going to be alright. And he'd felt the warmth of the brunette's body as he'd embraced him and he felt the feelings that had been missing for so long as they crashed back down on him.

Puck had wept into Kurt's shoulder until his nose was running and his voice was hoarse.

And as he'd looked at the small boy, so beautiful even with silvery tears running down his face, Puck would have started to cry if he hadn't already been doing so, when Kurt pressed his lips to his.

Everything would be alright. Kurt was there.

* * *

Burt had watched impassively for a few seconds as the two teens shared a chaste kiss before he purposefully knocked over a pot plant and watched satisfied as his son jumped and broke the kiss.

Keeping his features neutral, Burt crossed the room to look down on the pair as Kurt scrabbled to a standing position.

Reaching down, Burt offered a hand to the jock who accepted it and wobbled slightly as he regained his feet for the first time in several hours.

"Come on Noah... lets get you home...", said Burt softly.

Kurt and Burt supported the exhausted Puck as they helped him down the stairs and into the Navigator, Kurt forgoing the passenger seat in favour of sitting alongside the half-back, unwilling to let the boy's hand go.

The drive back to the Hummel's was done without breaking any speed limits and after a good twenty minutes Burt pulled the Navigator into it's appointed spot in the double garage.

Sometime during the journey, Kurt had shifted to allow Noah to lay down and now the half-back was gently sleeping with his head in the brunette's lap.

_'He must be hurting so much...'_

Kurt was no stranger to the pain of losing a parent, though he'd been much younger than Noah and had been less aware of exactly what was going on at the time. He knew from experience however that once the jock had gotten past this initial shock that there was going to be a lot of pain and anguish to work through.

_'I'm sorry Justin... I have to help him...'_

His silent apology for what would undoubtedly result in the end of his short relationship with the blonde jock caused him to tear up. Justin was a nice guy who didn't deserve to have been treated the way he had been.

Kurt helped Burt to carry Noah down to the basement where they laid the almost unresponsive jock onto Kurt's bed. Though it was only lunchtime, neither Hummel had any doubt that their guest would sleep without a problem.

"No funny business Kurt...", warned Burt as he left the brunette to undress the taller boy.

Kurt looked offended at the suggestion before Burt pricked his bubble of indignation.

"I saw the kiss Kurt... no funny business... understood?"

Looking away as he flushed at the realisation his Dad had caught him, and at the realisation that he must now know what a horrible person he truly was, he spoke softly.

"I... understood Dad..."

Nodding Burt replied to the soprano,

"We still need to have a talk later Kurt... about fidelity..."

Kurt cringed at the admonishing tone in his Dad's voice before the older man turned and headed back up the stairs.

* * *

Kurt had systematically undressed the comatose Noah until he was completely naked and lying on top of his bed sheets. Though he knew that it was wrong of him, Kurt couldn't help but take the opportunity to drink in the erotic sight of Noah's naked and well built body. And the sight of his flaccid and in no way unsubstantial cock, as it lay against the meat of his thigh.

_'God it looks so hot...'_

Shaking himself from his perverted thoughts, Kurt concentrated on getting Noah into the freshly laundered pyjama pants he'd worn the first time he'd slept over. Cursing the fact that Noah was so muscley and dense as he went, Kurt's 115lbs of soprano made heavy work of manipulating the half-back's larger mass in order to redress him.

Several minutes later, whilst red faced and panting however, Kurt finally hiked the pants into place and got the jock under the sheets.

Taking a step back, Kurt hovered over the sleeping boy unsure what he was now supposed to do. Was he supposed to stay or was he supposed to go?

A bang from upstairs, caused Kurt to jump and his decision was made for him as his feet started to carry him in the direction of the basement stairs of their own accord. Climbing up to the ground level, Kurt knew that he would now have to face his Dad and explain why he'd claimed to have a boyfriend called Justin and yet had just kissed a distraught Noah.

"My life is so fucked up.", he grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: The response to the prior chapter was simply astonishing – more reviews for that one chapter than I've ever had for any chapter I've written ever. So thank you all for that. **

**Having taken the advice of a couple of friends, I have decided that I'm going to most likely scale back the frequency of my updates on this story – frankly I'm exhausted trying to keep up my current pace.**

**So if I don't post the next chapter before Saturday please don't be upset.**

**Musical credits in this chapter are Jack Johnson's "Banana Pancakes" and Jem's "24 Hours".  
**

**And Finally... I'd like to say get well soon to Taylor who fell and broke his leg a couple days ago. You're in my thoughts x**

**James x0x0**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N APOLOGY**

**It is hugely unprofessional of me – but then I'm not professional, still the sentiment remains the same. I regret that I must have been more asleep than I realised when I uploaded Ch. 19 as I posted the horrible, 'sick-in-the-back-of-my-mouth', Ch. 19 instead of the amended version I'd decided to go with.**

**So I have to plead with those of you who've already read the Ch. 19 with the appearance of 'Rapey-Kurt' **

***bleeurghh* – please go back and re-read it as Kurt is not a molester – at least not without Noah's permission and he doesn't have that yet.**

**Again – I'm sorry and I will pay for any dry-cleaning bills as a result of people throwing up on themselves if they read the original version of Ch. 19**

**James x0x0**

**I should also warn you – this chapter is dark... like WAY dark... I won't say in what respect cos it'll spoil the reveal, but just... prepare yourself... it isn't pretty...**

**Chapter 20 – Nightmares and New Beginnings**

* * *

Entering the kitchen and trying his best to ignore his Dad's stare, Kurt busied himself with the task of filling the old cast iron kettle with water before he set it on the stove to boil. Tea had always been his Mother's way of regaining her equilibrium and after she'd passed away, Kurt had taken up the tradition himself.

Reaching up into the cabinet and retrieving his favourite mug, a white porcelain one with a patchwork of Gaga photos adorning the surface, Kurt's shoulders slumped as he could literally feel his Dad's disapproving stare burning two holes in his back. Conceding that he'd run out of excuses not to talk to his Dad, Kurt took a deep steadying breath as he turned to face the man.

Burt's expression was stony as he looked at his son. Kurt wasn't a bad kid, just a little confused at times and this was obviously one of those times. Most of the time, it honestly slipped his mind that his son was only still sixteen, what with his super-confident persona and his mature tastes.

It was only at during times like this that Burt came to appreciate just how much about the workings of the world his son had still to learn. And as a parent it was up to Burt to show the brunette how what he'd just done was wrong.

"Do I have to explain to you what you've done wrong?", asked Burt in a steady voice.

Kurt moved to sit down at the kitchen table 's eyes filled with tears which spilled over and onto his pale cheeks,

"I'm sorry Dad...", he said placing his head into his hands.

Burt's initial instinct was to forgive the brunette instantly if only to stop him from crying. Kurt's face always resembled Ellie's at the best of times, but when he cried his sniffles made him sound exactly like the woman he'd loved and it never failed to cause the older man's heart to ache.

He knew he couldn't absolve the crying boy immediately though without making sure he'd learned his lesson.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologising too..."

Kurt's face was a picture of misery as he nodded in agreement of the statement.

"So... Justin... and Noah?"

Looking up for a split second, Kurt's hand reached out as he accepted his Dad's handkerchief gratefully and dabbed at his eyes.

_'My make-up is going to be totally shot...'_

Strangely though for the first time in his entire life, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

"It's... I like Justin...", said Kurt whilst his eyes pleaded with the man to believe him.

"And Noah?"

Kurt dropped his head to the table as he mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sure the table understood you perfectly Kurt... but I'm up here..."

The small boy levered his head onto his hands as he repeated himself,

"I may like Noah more..."

Burt watched his son's face as he made his admission and felt sympathy for his little boy. He was experiencing for the first time the conundrum of being with one person while coveting another – it was by no means the first time in history it had happened and it certainly would not be the last.

"Do you know what you have to do?"

Kurt sniffled before blowing his nose with a loud 'parp'.

"Yeah... Justin doesn't deserve to be treated like I've treated him... he deserves someone... better..."

Kurt was surprised when Burt levelled an angry glare at him and he shrank back from the man,

"Justin does not deserve someone better... you are my son Kurt and as far as I'm concerned there is nobody better...", Kurt's smiled a watery smile at the man, "... this Justin boy just deserves someone who'll love him every bit as much as I love you..."

Nodding in agreement Kurt's voice was croaky,

"What do I tell him Dad?"

Kurt truly didn't want to hurt the blonde boy but he couldn't see any way to break up with him without making Justin hate even the very thought of him. Especially if he were to take up with Noah straight after.

"You have to tell him the truth – I didn't raise you to do any different."

Kurt felt truly wretched as he accepted that he'd have to break up with Justin the first opportunity he got.

"So, Noah I take it likes you back?"

Kurt blushed at the thought as he shrugged,

"I think so..."

"And is he going to be your new _new_ boyfriend?", asked the older man.

Shaking his head, Kurt was definite about one thing at the very least.

"That has to be up to him and it has to be after this whole mess with his Mom is sorted out."

Pride shone in Burt's eyes as his son made yet another of his mature, considered decisions.

"I'm proud of you son... Noah is going to need your support as a friend more than he needs your support as a boyfriend right now... just hang in there 'K? And anything you or Noah need... just ask. Poor kid..."

Ducking his head and blushing, Kurt mumbled,

"Thanks Dad."

The shrill whistle of the kettle pierced the ensuing silence as Kurt stood to make his tea.

_'First thing Monday I'll have to speak to Justin...'_

* * *

Puck drifted in and out of consciousness in the real world; though from his point of view he was drifting between nightmares without form... just him and his own thoughts.

He was alone now. Totally alone. Nobody to rely on. Nobody to call family. No Mom. No Dad. No sister.

_'Sarah...'_

Puck had been ten and his little sister just barely turned five when his Mom had gone into a rehab program sponsored by the Christian Church. He could remember it clearly, like it was only yesterday. Both he and Sarah being shuttled without care from one foster family to another, while his Mom tried to dry out.

Even at ten years old, Puck, as he'd only recently started to refer to himself, knew what was happening in stark detail. His life with his alcoholic Mom had not exactly made him the poster-boy for normal.

It had been four long hard years since his Dad had skipped out on them with no word, no cards on birthdays or presents at Christmas. Not that Christmas really mattered in the Puckerman household.

Still Sarah was young enough not to understand and to want the same gifts that her other friends were getting. And so being the big brother and eldest male in the house it fell to Puck to provide. And it's not like ten-year-olds qualify for Amex, so Puck had improvised and swiped Sarah a doll from the department store. How else would he have got it?

It was Christmas Day 2004 when everything had gone completely to shit but it had been a week earlier when events had been set in motion.

Both he and Sarah had been staying with the Christian Minister, who ran the rehab program, and his wife for almost a month by that point and it had been almost three months since his Mom had entered the program and they had only seen the woman on two occasions since. The nights had drawn in and it was now a deep biting winter in Lima.

Reverend Reynolds and his wife were good people. Or so Puck had come to think. Who'd have thought that a Man of God could be so despicable?

Puck had been fetching wood for Mrs Reynolds, a round rosy cheeked woman with permanently flour covered hands from her endless baking, from the store at the side of the Reynolds house to keep the old stove going, when he'd stumbled upon the scene. Passing by the basement window, the young boy had been drawn to look through the glass by something moving within.

Since moving in with the Reverend, they'd been given a strict list of rules which the Reverend referred to as the "Conduct Charter".

There were the usual rules that Puck had come to expect like, 'no sassing' and 'be respectful' – things he would just roll his eyes at. Even at ten, he was a budding badass and was not going to be tamed by some Holy man.

One of the more unusual of the Reverend's rules however was that the basement level of the big farmhouse was off limits to all but the man himself. Puck didn't like restrictions on where he could or couldn't go – however when he'd tried to pick the lock on the basement door and been caught – well let's just say Puck had learned a new appreciation for birch strap.

Peering into the dim room, Puck watched as the reverend stood with a polaroid camera taking photos of something just of view.

_'I guess that's not so weird... it's a photography studio...'_

The young boy could feel the cold starting to seep into his bones and was just about to pick up the blocks of wood and make for the house when the subject of the Reverend's photography was revealed to him.

_'Sarah...'_

His Sarah. His sister. And she was topless and covered in,

_'Are those bruises?'_

Puck watched in undisguised horror as the man directed the little girl like a mannequin and posed her this way and that, taking snaps with his camera in between. The little girl, the sweet little girl who Puck had gotten a doll for Christmas and which was currently wrapped up in newspaper under the mattress of his bed was...

_'This sick fuck needs to die...'_

That was the only thought running through the ten-year-old's mind at that particular moment as he abandoned the pile of wood he'd collected, now damp and unfit for purpose from laying in the snow anyway, and stalked back in the direction of the farmhouse.

Entering the stiflingly hot kitchen, Puck ignored Mrs Reynolds surprised look at his returning without the requested wood, as he snatched up the heavy cast iron poker from beside the fire.

Turning without any preamble the little boy rushed down the corridor in the direction of the basement steps. Hefting the poker in his little boy hands, he brought the implement down with every ounce of strength his preteen body could muster, directly onto the locked door knob again and again and again.

Mrs Reynolds had stopped what she was doing in the kitchen in response to the repeated noise coming from the corridor and she stood in the doorway to the kitchen in slack-jawed shock. If Puck had known what to look for in the woman's eyes at that age, he'd have seen no small amount of fear and apprehension.

And he was to find out exactly why just a moment later.

The basement door swung open from the inside and Puck, already midway through another swing, stumbled and lost his balance as his target shifted from in front of him. Down on one knee, the little boy looked up into the face of his sister's abuser and he saw red.

_'I'll fucking kill you...'_

He didn't know it at the time, but Puck had actually screamed the words aloud at the same time, as he'd launched himself at the Reverend armed with the poker. The older man however was more than a match for an angry ten-year-old even if the said ten-year-old was filled with a murderous rage.

Grabbing Puck by the arms and restraining him with little effort, the Reverend shook Puck until the poker clattered from his hand onto the wooden floorboards. Puck was red-faced and spitting at the older man by that point as the Reverend turned to his terrified wife.

"Greta dear... go back to the kitchen... I think I need to have a chat with Noah here... in private."

Though the man's face was congenial and he smiled at the woman, it was clear from the tone of the Reverend's voice that he was a man who expected to be obeyed. The older woman had met the struggling Puck's eyes in that moment and Puck realised,

_'She knew... the bitch knew and did nothing to stop it...'_

Puck sagged in the Reverend's arms as the fight drained out of him. He was here, living in a farmhouse on the edge of Lima, in the deep of winter and in a snowstorm and the only two adults – the ones that were supposed to be charged with protecting them – were conspiring to abuse his sister.

Puck's betrayed look clearly affected the older woman as she bit her lip, tears in her eyes and huffed in a breath as if to speak,

"Go on Greta...", ordered the Reverend, "... everything will be just fine..."

Puck cursed the woman blue internally as she offered the little boy a defeated glance before hurriedly heading back to the kitchen.

_'Coward...'_, thought Puck in contempt.

Now just the two of them, the Reverend allowed his congenial mask to slip as he hissed,

"You're coming with me you little shit..."

Puck tried to struggle from the man's bruising grip,

_'The bruises on Sarah...'_,

But the older man was far too strong and simply manhandled him down the corridor and into one of the guest bedrooms. Throwing the ten-year-old onto the bed, where he bounced and connected solidly with the oak panelled wall, the older man closed and locked the door behind him.

Puck sat up, rubbing his elbow where it had connected with the edge of the bed as he'd landed and glared defiantly at the Holy man.

"Noah, Noah, Noah...", said the Reverend as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "... just what are we going to do with you now?"

Puck's ten-year-old stomach dropped at the words as the magnitude of the trouble he was in sank in, and his face blanched in fear.

Perching himself down on an old wooden chair, the Reverend looked serene and unruffled as he considered the boy silently.

"I take it you saw somehow?", the man asked and the fire in Puck's eyes answered the query better than words could ever have expressed.

"OK. Then you need to understand something Noah."

"My name is Puck!", spat the boy defiantly before huddling back in fear as the Reverend darted forward and backhanded him across the face.

"What did I tell you about sassing, Noah?...", said the man as he sat back in his chair again as if he'd not just struck a ten-year-old across the face with the back of his fist, "... No that just won't do at all..."

A small amount of the fear that the young boy was feeling bled through and escaped as he stammered,

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

The man's smile was not the encouraging sight Puck had hoped to see and his stomach roiled in protest.

"Oh... that's quite simple... you're going to say nothing and you're going to do what you're told... and if you're a very good boy... I won't hurt your sister."

Puck gulped as the Reverend, so assured in his own supremacy over the little boy, smiled at him coldly.

"W-Why?", he croaked the beginnings of tears forming in his startled hazel eyes.

The man just chuckled as if it were obvious,

"Because we're going to be a family Noah...", the boy's face showed his disbelief and he was about to argue when the Reverend landed the killer blow, "... I've already persuaded your Mother."

"Ma?", asked the boy quietly, a feeling of betrayal settling in his stomach.

"Yes... Ma...", mocked the Reverend as he steepled his fingers in front of his face, "... You see Noah... your Mother isn't cut out for being a parent. She can barely take care of herself let alone two children. So being the good Samaritan that I am, I've agreed to take both you and your sister in."

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Ma doesn't want us anymore?", his voice cracked at the thought. Though his Mom and he had had their differences he still loved the woman.

"Your Mother still loves you Noah, she wouldn't be your Mother if she didn't – however she has too many demons to battle and so she'll do what I feel is best for her. I only want to make her better."

Puck's stomach roiled at the thought that this Holy man had somehow brainwashed his Mom.

"Now... you're obviously Jewish... and that can't be helped, but with a little re-education I believe you'll find being Noah Reynolds much more preferable to being Noah Puckerman."

_'Oh shit...'_

"What will happen to my sister?"

The man looked impressed that the boy despite his obvious fear of the older man was bold enough to continue to press for answers.

"Sarah... isn't, let's say... to my tastes...", the man smirked as he saw that the young boy did not understand, "... my associates however may have use for her... you however... you are a very beautiful little boy Noah..."

Puck's stomach dropped and he felt sick to his stomach as he cottoned on to what this man, this horrible despicable creature was hinting at. But maybe in amongst all of that there was a way to save his sister. And if there was, he had to try.

"So... you like me? Not Sarah?"

The older man tilted his head in agreement with the statement as the little boy tried to gather his thoughts and prevent himself from ralphing down the front of his shirt.

"So... you don't really need Sarah then...", he said and watched as the Reverend considered the question before shrugging.

"Perhaps...", he conceded.

_'I can save Sarah... I have to save Sarah...'_

"Y-you're going to adopt us both right? Mom doesn't want to keep us?", the Reverend nodded, "... but you don't want Sarah... I'll... I'll do whatever you want... if you promise to get Sarah adopted by someone else far away..."

The Reverend considered the little boy's offer. It was actually a rather good deal. The little girl still locked in the basement right now was of no real value to him. His interest was more in little boys than girls and always had been, and though it would be difficult to explain away adopting only one sibling from a pair, he could pass it off as the Christian in him offering a home to the sibling more in need of spiritual guidance.

_'It could definitely work... I'd have time to speak to the agency and get the adoption papers changed...'_, pondered the Reverend

_'Take the deal... take the deal... take the deal...'_, chanted Puck.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the Puck as he waited for the Reverend to respond.

"You're a very brave boy Noah... and you must love your sister very much..."

"I do... Sir...", he tacked on at the end of his sentence while ducking his head meekly.

"I think we might be able to work something out after all Noah..."

The little boy's face snapped up to meet the Reverend's as he stared in disbelief.

"You'll – you'll see Sarah gets to go somewhere safe?"

The Reverend smiled widely as he nodded.

"I'm a Man of God, Noah... I promise you... if you hold up your end of our little bargain... I'll hold up mine..."

Puck didn't want to do it but something within him compelled him to speak,

"Thank you sir... Reverend..."

_'I can save Sarah...'_

The older man chuckled warmly as he got to his feet and motioned for the defeated Noah to follow him. Puck cringed but refused to flinch as the older man slung an arm around his shoulder and unlocked the door and they made their way to the kitchen.

Entering the room Puck saw Sarah, sitting at the table in front of the roaring fire, thankfully with her clothes back on as she nursed a cup of tea. The boy's eyes met the girl's from across the room as Puck offered Sarah a watery smile of reassurance.

_'I love you sis...'_

"Well Greta... it appears that we'll be taking in only one of the children. I'll need to speak to the adoption agency about finding Sarah a new home...", spoke the Reverend as Puck watched his sister's eyes widen markedly, "... I'll be in my study making some calls..."

Releasing the boy from his grip, the Reverend left the room and by the time the door to the study clicked shut, Puck was across the room holding a shaking Sarah in his arms.

"Shhh... sis... it'll be OK..."

"Noah?", the little girl's voice was timid as she whispered, "... the Reverend is a bad man..."

The little boy tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling as Mrs Reynolds busied herself with making their supper.

"I know sis... but I'll keep you safe... I promise..."

The pair had lapsed into silence for a while thereafter only punctuated by Mrs Reynolds as she lifted a pot from the stove or chopped vegetables at the chopping board in preparation for dinner.

* * *

The following week was tense for everyone involved. Thankfully the Reverend was far too busy trying to sort out the details of Sarah's adoption to attempt anything with Puck and since making his agreement with the boy he'd left Sarah alone too. He had caught the man staring at him on several occasions though and it creeped him out.

It was Christmas Eve when the Reverend took a call late in the evening and returned to warm kitchen and made an announcement.

"Well children... I'm pleased to say that God has seen fit to bless us with some good news this night..." Puck and Sarah each looked at the other in dread, "... though the papers to adopt Noah into the Reynolds clan aren't ready yet, the one's for little Sarah here are all ready to go..."

Sarah's small voice punctuated the moment,

"So... I have to leave now?"

Greta moved over to place a comforting hand on the scared girl's shoulder as she replied,

"No honey... not right now...", the little girl's tense shoulders slumped in relief.

"No Sarah... tomorrow though we'll take you to see your Mom for the last time and then you'll be off to live with your new family...", said the Reverend.

"Now you two... it's getting late... off to bed with you...", said Mrs Reynolds ushering both children out of the kitchen.

_'One more day and Sarah will be safe...'_

For a ten-year-old, no matter how mature he might have been the concept of what was happening to his family was beyond him and left him feeling numb as he readied for bed.

* * *

Puck had woken early Christmas morning... before the sun had risen, to find Sarah sharing his single berth cot and sniffling against his chest.

"Hey...", he comforted ruffling the girl's auburn hair...

"I don't want you to stay here Noah... it's scary here and I don't like it..."

In the darkness of the early morning before the sun rose, Puck sighed and squeezed his sister closer to him.

"I know sis... but I'm your big brother and I'll be OK... and most of all... you'll be with a family who loves you and will take care of you... the Reverend promised..."

"I love you Noah... you're my family...", whispered Sarah into his chest as Puck allowed the first of his tears to fall silently.

"I love you too sis..."

* * *

The kids had been roused by Mrs Reynolds who had looked at Puck with sympathy but with the resignation of a spouse well used to being downtrodden.

"C'mon Kids, it's Christmas morning... up and at 'em...", she had tried to sound enthusiastic but Puck wasn't blind to the strained smile on her face and the fact that she wrung her hands nervously as she observed him.

Sarah rushed into the bathroom with an excited squeal, the excitement of the occasion blinding her to the tense atmosphere. Puck had made to follow when the older woman had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I wish I could... It'll be OK, Noah... I'll do what I can..."

Puck just shook the woman's hand off, she was as bad as the Reverend just by not speaking up when she knew. He didn't care for the stricken look his response caused on the older woman's face and his voice was harsh as he spoke,

"Your husband's a sick fuck... I just want to keep Sarah safe...", he nodded as if it were the most important thing in his life.

Which it was.

"You're a very brave boy, Noah... go on now and wash up... breakfast will be ready in a little bit..."

The children had eaten their breakfast mechanically overseen by Mrs Reynolds who watched on impassively. The Reverend had spent the morning in his study with the legal advisor for the Mission's adoption agency finalising the papers for the adoption.

The Reverend had pulled some strings through his Church contacts to have the Court hear the case at the rehab centre to spare Mrs Reynolds, 'any undue stress' and so the adoption would be rubber stamped that afternoon.

"It's time...", came the voice of the Reverend from the doorway causing both kids to flinch.

Greta smiled a watery half-smile to Puck and Sarah as she helped them into their winter coats and adjusted their hats and mittens. The snowstorm outside had raged for two days straight and there were huge drifts of snow piled up around the farmhouse.

"Wait!", cried Puck as he shook off the older woman and scampered back to his bedroom. Frantically digging under his mattress he retrieved Sarah's Christmas gift and ran back down the stairs with the package tucked under his arm.

"OK... I'm ready now...", he announced.

Ushering both of the kids in front of her, Mrs Reynolds helped load the children into their Station Wagon, ensuring that both were buckled in properly before she sat in the passenger seat and awaited the Reverend.

The older man was in a particularly chipper mood as he climbed into the driver's seat,

"Well Noah... I hope you now accept that I'm a man of my word?", he asked with a cheerful smile.

_'I wish I could cut that smile off his face...'_

"Yes sir...", he answered defeated.

"Good good... and Sarah, are you looking forward to joining your new family?"

Puck reached out a hand to squeeze his sister's as she replied in a wavering voice,

"I guess... sir... but Noah is my family... and I miss my Mommy..."

Puck's heart ached to see his sister so upset at the thought of being split apart from her brother. Since he had bargained with the Reverend, Puck had spent many hours at night with Sarah curled up beside him as he tried to explain in words a five-year-old would understand exactly why he was sending her away.

The only message he needed the girl to understand in the end was that he loved her and that everything he was doing, he was doing to keep her safe.

The drive to the rehab centre took barely any time at all and before he could truly comprehend where he was, Puck found himself in the same room as his Mom, who was sitting in a chair overlooking the whitewashed garden, looking pale and drawn in a light green hospital gown.

As Sarah had rushed to the woman and embraced her, Puck had stood stoically by her side.

"Noah?", his Mom's voice was raspy as if she'd been screaming recently.

"Ma...", the boy's tone was sullen as he stared at the woman.

"It's... it's going to be for the best... the Reverend has promised...", pleaded the tearful woman, praying her only son would forgive her.

"The Reverend is a douche...", argued Puck confident that the man wasn't within earshot.

"Noah... language...", admonished his Mom though the preteen looked at her unrepentant.

"The Reverend is a good man Noah. He's willing to take you under his roof and raise you, and he's found a loving family able to take your sister in too."

_'Yeah cos he's a fuckin' paedo...'_

"I still don't see why you have to send us away Ma..."

Their moment was interrupted by the agency's lawyer poking his head around the door.

"Mrs Puckerman... are you ready to begin?"

Puck observed silently as the man entered the room at his Mom's nod, quickly followed by the Reverend and Mrs Reynolds and a young couple who looked a mix of both apprehensive and exited.

"OK... we're just waiting on... oh here he is now..."

A large man with a walrus moustache blustered into the room in a heavy winter coat.

"Let's get this over with Counsellor, it's Christmas morning and I'm missing my kid's opening their presents..."

Puck immediately hated the man. He was breaking up a family that morning and yet he was more concerned with getting back to his own family than making sure he was doing the right thing with his.

"Yes Your Honour... here are the papers...", said the Counsellor handing over a sheaf to the rotund man who leafed through them.

"Yes, this all appears to be in order... Mr & Mrs Palombo?"

The until now silent couple, both appeared to be in the mid-twenties, the man tall and wiry but with gentle eyes sunk into a kind face with short blonde hair and the woman, shorter and more rounded, with long red hair so much like his sister's, suddenly perked up and looked to the Judge.

"Y-yes, Your Honour..."

"Good... I see you've passed all the required checks and having known the Reverend here for as many years as I have, I trust that his own judgement was not flawed in putting you forward as prospective parents for little Sandy..."

"Sarah!", cried Puck earning himself a glare from everyone in the room, "... her name is Sarah... jeez, you're signing her away to some stranger and you can't even bother to get her name right!"

"Noah... that is quite enough...", warned the Reverend, "... remember our arrangement..."

Puck snapped his mouth shut forcefully though he continued to fume silently and he made himself a single promise.

_'I will kill that smug son of a bitch... one day...'_

The Judge however did look admittedly flushed at being admonished, quite rightly, by a ten-year-old and tried to bluster his way past his embarrassment.

"Well I have no problem in granting this Petition... all that is required is Mrs Puckerman's signature of consent. Counsellor I assume that Mrs Puckerman has been provided with full legal advice pertaining the the consequences of signing the consent?"

The woman hadn't been but then the Judge didn't have to know that and really was only asking as a matter of form, given that he trusted the Reverend implicitly. It also helped that he too shared some of the man's _leanings_. It was why he'd agreed to oversee this Petition during a time of year most of the Court would have refused. And the Reverend was right, the little boy was a fine specimen.

"Yes, Your Honour...", replied the attorney confidently.

"Alright then...", said the Judge handing the papers back to the man who laid them in front of Mrs Puckerman, "... Mrs Puckerman, if you will sign where indicated then I'll grant interlocutor in this matter and we can all get back to our homes, old and new..."

A well of despair bubbled up from within Puck as he wrapped a supporting arm around little Sarah who was staring into his eyes with fear. Looking to his Mom who had paused in her signing to look at him he chanced one final plea,

"Please Ma... don't do this... don't send us away... I'll... I'll change and I'll be good... just _please_..."

A single tear tracked down the ten-year-old's face as the woman looked at her son with compassion before determination washed over her features once again.

"This is for the best Noah... for all of us... in time you'll see that... trust in the Reverend..."

The sound of the pen scratching across the surface of the Petition was like a claw ripping Puck's heart from his chest as be buried his face into Sarah's auburn locks.

"Well... that's it then... Sarah Puckerman is now Sarah Palombo... Noah... Noah, son you have to let your sister go now..."

Puck stubbornly held onto the little girl and ignored the Reverend's instructions, in favour of comforting Sarah who gripped the cloth of his shirt in her little hands as she cried hysterically.

Eventually however, the Reverend's strong hands forcefully split them apart, before Sarah was led over to the waiting Palombo's.

Puck watched helpless, with the Reverend's hand on his shoulder in a punishing grip, as the man, 'Mr Palombo', knelt down in front of his sister and introduced himself.

The conversation was short and hushed and was most likely nothing more than introductions and every second that he watched, Puck felt his sister slipping away from him.

_'This is for the best Noah..."_, his Mom's voice rang in his ears as he agreed.

It was the for the best. But not in the way his Mom assumed.

The quiet murmuring from his sister's new family stopped a moment later, before Sarah nodded tearfully and held out her small hand to the young woman who would become her new Mom.

"Wait!", cried Puck wincing as the Reverend's hand squeezed painfully on his shoulder.

Puck didn't care however as he slipped from the man's grip and ran to his sister. Embracing her in a final hug, he kissed the top of her head as he whispered to her,

"I... I got you a present... I want you to have it..."

Stepping back he withdrew the box that he'd been carrying under his arm the entire time and offered it to the girl.

Sarah took the offering and with a look to the assembled adults, tore at the newspaper wrapping before gasping and looking to her big brother with tears in her eyes. It was a dolly... it was the dolly she wanted for Christmas that her friends had all made fun of her for not being allowed to get.

A moment later Puck found his arms full once again of crying five-year-old as she sobbed out her thanks to him.

"I love you big brother... you're still my family...", she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too sis... I'll always love you...", he replied.

They broke apart when Mrs Palombo placed a gentle hand on Puck's shoulder causing him to look up into her kind face.

"We'll take good care of Sarah, Noah... I promise you..."

Realising his time had ended, Puck reluctantly released his sister from his embrace and watched paralysed as Sarah was led away by her new family, her new prized possession, the dolly her brother had given her for Christmas, clutched protectively against her chest.

_'Goodbye Sarah...'_

* * *

Puck woke with a start as he sat up quickly in the unfamiliar bed. Shaking his head from his disturbing dreams he tried to focus.

_'Get over it Puckerman... it's been six years...'_

It had been six years but he didn't love or miss his sister any less, even though in that entire time he'd never heard from her or even had any idea of where she was. Part of the adoption papers his Mom had signed apparently stopped anyone from knowing where Sarah lived or even what her name was now.

Puck had made an attempt, aged fourteen, to track down Sarah, but with his limited resources and jock's brain, he hadn't gotten any farther than finding the original adoption papers on file at the Court.

Taking in a deep breath and trying to dampen down the emotions that dreaming of Sarah always brought out in him, he tried to focus on the positive.

_'I kept her safe...'_

Even as a ten-year-old, Puck had still been badass enough to protect his sister from being abused by that paedo Reverend and his accomplice wife.

And as it had turned out, he'd never actually been adopted by Reverend Reynolds and had escaped his fate as some kind of perverted ten-year-old sex toy. The Reverend had arranged for the papers for his adoption into their family to be completed in the New Year once the Judge returned from the Hamptons.

However God, Buddha, Shiva or whoever had obviously been watching and had intervened causing the Reverend's car to leave the road just the day before the papers were meant to go through and the man had ended up paralysed from the neck down and in a wheelchair.

_'Fucking serves the bastard right...'_

Once the Reverend had been discharged from the hospital and was stuck in his chair being fed through a tube, the entire adoption thing had been abandoned, just as quickly as his Mom's rehab program. And so the pair, Lilith and her son Noah, had found themselves back in their crappy apartment and falling back into their usual routines.

Except now without little Sarah to brighten their days.

* * *

Focusing instead on the present, Puck's mind filtered in all of the events of the past 24 hours and he grabbed up a pillow and huddled against it as the misery wracked him.

_'Ma's dead...'_

Puck remembered brief blocks of time from the day before.

He remembered being at the fairground with Mercedes. He remembered arriving back at his apartment.

Then there were bright lights and a siren... a large man with a walrus moustache and a gut Coach Tanaka would have been proud of...and then... _Kurt_... the little brunette was there and he was in his arms and despite all of the pain and the confusion he felt safe and warm.

Cracking open an eye Puck confirmed that he was in the brunette's bed,

_'Not again...'_, he thought with a little amusement.

Wondering where Kurt was if he was not in the bed with him, what time it was, Hell what _day_ it was, he decided to find out.

Swinging his leaden legs over the side of the bed, Puck pushed himself into a standing position and grimaced before stumbling in the direction of the bathroom,

"Shit... need to pee..."

* * *

Kurt had stayed in the kitchen for what seemed like hours nursing the same cup of tea, which he reheated periodically in the microwave but never actually drank.

His Dad had handed him off the bag of clothes that he'd retrieved from Noah's house while he'd been in the living room with him and so staring at the large duffel bag, Kurt decided to do laundry to keep himself busy.

Carrying the heavy bag to the washer/dryer he hefted the sizeable holdall onto the worktable and unzipped it.

Peering inside, Kurt rolled his eyes at the completely random selection of clothes his Dad had retrieved as he started to pull things out and organise.

Shirts, pants, tees, sweaters, socks and... _underwear_...

Kurt quickly dropped the offending items into a pile and tried to ignore the flash of image from the night before of a naked Noah lying in his bed.

Picking up a load of whites, Kurt popped them into the machine and watched to make sure the program was working.

Nodding in satisfaction Kurt decided he'd spent long enough puttering about and that he was going to check on Noah.

Heading down the stairs into the basement, being careful not to make too much noise in case the jock was still sleeping, Kurt was surprised to see the bedclothes wrinkled and pushed down and no Noah lying there.

_'Where'd he go?... Oh... ewww...'_

The location of the jock became apparent a moment later when a loud moan of relief filtered from the bathroom, punctuated by the sound of the half-back relieving himself.

Crossing over to the bed and perching down on the edge, Kurt listened to the sound of running water before Noah padded back into the room.

Kurt's mouth went dry at the sight of the sleepy teen topless and scratching at his stomach, while wearing the tight pyjama pants he'd worn his first night sleeping at the Hummel's.

_'God... I'm so wrong for wanting to lick every inch of him right now...'_

"Uh... hey Kurt..."

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts as he looked into the face of the taller boy.

"Hey... did you sleep OK?"

Kurt noted the flash of _something_ on Noah's face for a split second before he replied,

"Yeah... about as well as I expected I guess..."

Kurt motioned for the teen to sit down beside him and smiled slightly as Noah did so without argument.

Reaching over Kurt linked his fingers with the jock's and spoke softly,

"I'm sorry about your Mom, Noah..."

The half-back ducked his head for a moment as the pair sat in silence.

"I'm... thanks Kurt... and thanks for coming to get me..."

Kurt squeezed Noah's hand in his as he replied,

"You don't have to thank me... but you're welcome."

Kurt watched the boy as he sat in silent contemplation for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"I... I guess I'll have to call my Great Uncle and tell him the news..."

"We... we can call him now if you want..."

The half-back shook his head as he replied,

"I'd... I'd need my Ma's address book... it'll be at the apartment somewhere... I don't even remember what state he lives in – we've never even met."

"Oh OK... and there's nobody else?"

_'There was Sarah... but not anymore...'_

"No... I'm alone now... I'm the last of the Puckerman's...", he snorted dryly, "... shit that sounds like a terrible movie... still I am badass like that Day-Lewis dude..."

Kurt giggled softly at the boy as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll need to organise the funeral... shit I don't even know how a Jewish funeral is supposed to work...", said the jock becoming increasingly agitated, "... and then there's the cops – I guess I'll have to talk to them too and _fuck_, I don't know if I can do this by myself..."

Kurt watched concerned as Noah gripped his head in his hands, not releasing the brunette's at the same time.

"You know I'll help you through this... and so will my Dad...", Kurt snorted at the look of disbelief on Noah's face, "... oh shove it you... he will y'know... you don't have to be alone..."

The half-back just conceded the point though he remained doubtful and the pair slipped back into comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I want to kiss you Kurt...", whispered the jock in an almost prayer-like tone.

Kurt however ducked his head and looked away from the half-back.

"I'm... I'm sorry I kissed you Noah... I... I shouldn't have...", Kurt didn't realise that Noah's face could look anymore broken until that moment as he quickly qualified, "... not until I've spoken to Justin at least... it wouldn't be fair to him..."

The taller boy just nodded as he accepted the soprano's reasoning and fought against the feeling to punch the air and yell in triumph,

"But... you want me to kiss you though – right?"

Kurt blushed as he smiled at the boy's hopeful tone.

"Yeah... _a lot_...", he admitted.

"Well that's good then... cos I don't know how long I can hold off..."

Feeling his own self-control slipping, Kurt dropped Noah's hand and paced across the room as he spoke his heart truly concerned how his words would be received,

"I don't think we should... y'know... get together until after everything calms down..."

Kurt looked to the half-back expecting to see a rebellious light in the boy's eyes but all he saw was compassion and complete agreement.

"You're right... if we're going to _do this_...", he gestured between them, "... then it has to be because we want it and not because circumstances forced it... I need you to know that I wanted you because you're like totally hot and shit..."

Kurt blushed and giggled suddenly as he felt the need to tease the jock,

"Circumstances Noah? When did you learn your big words? Did you go to English class while I wasn't looking?"

The brunette was relieved when the jock chuckled at his joke and gave him the finger.

"Swivel Hummel...", then he smirked himself, "... nah on second thoughts, you'd probably like that wouldn't you?"

The brunette's flushed face and ducked head was answer enough.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is a suitable place to bring this instalment to a close.**

**A few chapters back, I think it was Ch. 2 actually – a reviewer asked why I'd omitted Puck's little sister. I had always intended to make mention of her but I had this idea to do it by way of a memory/nightmare... even I didn't think it'd be 18 chapters and almost 120,000 words later though!**

**I took my time in crafting the scenario and I hope that it rings true for you, I wanted to showcase the protective aspect of Noah's character and the lengths that he'd go to in defence of someone he loves. I was actually crying at the end as I pictured Sarah being led away and I hope the emotional resonance gets you just a fraction as much as it did me.**

**Anyway – I'm absolutely loaded with the flu right now as I type this, which is one of the reasons I took my time writing this instalment – writing a thousand words and then feeling the need to nap isn't really conducive to banging out chapters one after the other! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: It occurred to me that I have written nearly 350,000 words of Puckurt in the last two months now and I've included a few OCs... but I've never included a Scottish OC before... so now I have XD**

**Big congratulations are in order to Marc for his fab GCSE results – *kisses* - oh and I bet you do look nerd-sexy in your glasses XD - (Enjoy Sweden)  
**

**Chapter 21 – Making Plans**

* * *

Puck's mind felt like it was walking through treacle. The jock was aware of where he was, who he was and why he was where he was, but getting his brain to do anything other than haul his body around just didn't seem to work.

_'Ma's dead...'_

It was a familiar mantra, one he'd been chanting unconsciously since he'd first found out.

The interview at the Police Department had been uncomfortable and graphic. Puck had shaken off his lethargy long enough to demand that the Detective describe to him exactly what Jeff had done to his Mom.

Because he'd wanted to know.

Because he'd _needed_ to know.

And so now he did and he felt violated. He now knew that his Mom had still been sleeping off her Meth hit when Jeff had broken down the door to the apartment. That his Mom'd gone to confront the bastard in the hallway and attempted to tell him to leave when he'd thrown her through the table by the front door.

He now knew in stark detail that Jeff had picked up his Mom and dragged her into the living room where he'd thrown her again, this time hard enough to bounce off the bookshelves and topple the couch backwards on top of the small woman as she landed.

According to the Detective this is where things started to get more violent and Jeff had resorted to using whatever was to hand to beat his Mom, in this case empty beer bottles and fists.

Puck felt sick at the realisation that he'd unwittingly provided the weapon that killed his Mom. If he hadn't drunk those beers and then snuck out the prior night...

He'd said as much to the Detective and the man had tried to reason with him. He'd tried to tell him if it wasn't the beer bottles then it'd have been something else and there was no point in Puck blaming himself for something he had no control over.

He couldn't allow himself to think like that though. His Mom was dead and he wasn't there to prevent it. He had saved Sarah but he had failed to save his Mom.

_'I'm all alone now...'_

No Mom. No Dad. No Sarah. No baby. No hope.

_'Hope... that would have been a good name for my little girl...'_

Puck had been shaken from his thoughts by the scraping of chairs as the Detective wound up the interview and the Federal Prosecutor sat down in his place. A small weasely looking man with slicked back black hair,

"Seriously dude... what's with the hair... this isn't the 50s..."

Puck hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud until the Prosecutor's face flushed for a moment before he stammered and shuffled the papers on the desk in front of him. Puck was aware however of the Social Worker stifling a chuckle beside him.

"Mr Puckerman... I realise this is a hard time for you so I'll try to be as brief as I can be alright?"

The jock nodded as his stony mask slipped back into place.

_'I'm just so tired...'_

"OK... we have the perpetrator, one Jeff Mulvaney in custody...", Puck felt his lip curl in disgust at the thought of the man who'd killed his Mother, "... and we're scheduled to go up in front of Judge Hopkins on Monday for Arraignment... you're welcome to be there but there's really no need..."

Puck nodded again, his throat having closed up and his voice having failed him.

"The evidence against Mr Mulvaney is rock solid so I haven't any concerns that we won't be successful in our prosecution."

The man licked his lips as he steepled his hands in front of him.

"Now... do you have any questions of your own? How it will work? How long it will be until trial?"

Puck shrugged as he mumbled,

"As long as the fucker burns in the end, I don't care..."

As though expecting the jock's coarse language the Prosecutor just smiled.

"That is one thing I promise you will happen Mr Puckerman. One way or another..."

Reaching out, Puck shook the Prosecutor's hand as he packed away his file and left the room.

"You OK honey?", asked the large black woman that the Social Work Department had foisted on him as the pair stood and left the interview room.

Puck ignored her completely in favour of locking eyes with his favourite brunette who was waiting anxiously for him at the end of the corridor. The jock's heart lifted at the sight of the heavy hand of Mr Hummel on Kurt's shoulder clearly preventing the little kicker from rushing him.

_'He's been so good to me...'_

"Hey... are you OK?", asked a clearly worried Kurt as he came to a stop in front of him.

Puck just grimaced and nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly as Kurt led him over to the waiting room and bodily sat him down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Kurt had been trying his best to be supportive of Noah while he came to grips with the complete shitfest his life had become. The Saturday afternoon had started with the group returning to Noah's house to retrieve his Mom's address book so that the jock could call his Great Uncle to let him know about the funeral.

Pulling up outside the apartment building, Kurt had been surprised at how _normal _everything looked, as if just 24 hours earlier someone hadn't been brutally murdered in one of the apartments. There was no police presence, no cordon, no crowds... just an apartment block in one of the more low rent districts of Lima.

Kurt wasn't surprised when Noah spoke up, the boy's reluctance was clear from his face which looked momentarily stricken,

"Uh... Mr H... I really don't want..."

Kurt gripped Noah's hand in support as Burt's eyes met his in the rearview.

"It's OK son, just tell me where the address book is and I'll go get it..."

Puck's throat was tight as he fought back the well of despair that threatened to swallow him whole,

"Dresser... second drawer I think..."

Kurt had sent his Dad a grateful smile and watched as Noah had sighed in relief when the older man just popped his safety belt and hopped out without a further word. Two minutes later and his Dad was back armed with a little brown address book which he handed over to the jock.

"We'll place the call later – for now let's just get today over with OK?"

Puck had stashed the book in his inside pocket as he nodded in agreement with the older man – getting today over with sounded like a good idea to him.

* * *

Kurt and his Dad had then accompanied Noah to the Police Station, where Burt had proceeded to rip the Department a new one for recklessly sending Noah home the day before.

The brunette didn't feel as if he was helping any with his hovering around Noah, what with not being able to actually _do_ anything. But the small smiles that Noah had sent him periodically kept Kurt hoping he was at least being of some comfort.

Burt proceeded to make threats to sue the Department, the Detective and the Doctor and apologies and assurances were given before the Detective in charge was able to restore order. Kurt didn't like seeing his Dad getting so red in the face and worked up, however he felt some satisfaction at seeing how the entire Lima PD wilted in the face of the mechanic's ire.

Finally after a plea from Noah to just let it go as it didn't matter anymore, Burt had agreed not to get his lawyers involved – yet – if the cops would consent to signing over Noah's temporary custody to him. Kurt had smiled widely at Noah as the jock's jaw had dropped when Burt had made the demand.

"Mr H... you don't have to do that...", the jock had stammered.

"Nonsense son, you need a home right now...", said Burt as he waved him off, "... not some juvenile half-way house... you already had an open invitation to stay with us... now I'm just making it official."

Kurt had squeezed Noah's hand as the jock's eyes had teared up and he'd been forced to either look away or lose his badass rep.

_'Seriously is a rep that important?'_, thought Kurt with some amusement.

Given that Noah was a minor with no relatives in the state, the Social Worker assigned to him sat in on the interview, while Kurt and Burt were left sitting helplessly in the waiting room with cups of stale coffee and fashion magazines so old as to be irrelevant.

_'Still... thank God I missed the leg warmers craze...'_

Thankfully the interview was a fairly quick and straightforward process given that Jeff, the murdering son-of-a-bitch that Noah's Mom had apparently been dating, had been caught trying to cross state lines while completely off his face on Meth. The bastard claimed not to even have any memory of the murder. Kurt wasn't a vindictive person by nature but he hoped the guy fried.

The Federal prosecutor had reassured both the Hummels that a conviction was all but assured. Kurt didn't much like the 'all but' addendum.

* * *

By the time the prosecutor was done talking with Noah, Kurt was becoming increasingly concerned for the half-back's state of mind.

As Burt finished up with the Social Worker who was completing all the required paperwork to transfer Noah's temporary custody, Kurt had led Noah to the waiting room where he'd sat the increasingly more closed-off boy down on one of the uncomfortable looking sofa chairs.

Perching on the arm himself, Kurt spoke his voice soft,

"Hey... you still in there Noah?"

The jock nodded though he didn't reply at first.

"I... don't know if I can do this Kurt..."

Kurt looked at the boy in sympathy as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not supposed to be easy... but you'll get by... with a little help from your friends..."

Kurt watched as his cheesy pun pulled a small smirk from the jock,

"If I were feeling myself right now I'd make a Kurt loves Cock-er joke..."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the boy before they were interrupted by Burt.

"Ready to go? We uh... have to go to the Funeral Home now..."

Kurt watched as Noah's momentary relaxed shoulders tensed again at the reminder of the task ahead of him as he levered himself to his feet.

"Yeah... let's get this over with..."

_'Please just let today be over with already...'_

* * *

The ride to the Funeral home was silent as each man was lost in his own thoughts.

Kurt was no fool, he'd seen the tensing of the jock's shoulders as he'd been asked if they were ready to leave the Police Department and knew that if they weren't careful the half-back would shut down entirely.

Piling out of the Navigator each crossed the small parking lot before entering into the funeral home, the little bell above the door tinkling as it was disturbed.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the musty smell of the place mixed in with lilac and thought it was probably the smell of death.

The soprano moved to stand beside Noah who had frozen just inside the door.

"Noah? Here, take my hand...", said Kurt slipping his smaller hand inside Noah's larger one.

The brunette was rewarded for his kindness by the half-back squeezing the life out of his hand in return.

Following in Burt's wake the pair came to a stop behind the older man who was in the middle of hushed discussions with the white haired old man who had come out to greet them.

Kurt noted the momentary glance of sympathy in Noah's direction from the old man as Burt was clearly explaining their circumstances and requirements. Straightening up and nodding the man pulled down on the tartan waistcoat of his suit before speaking in a soft lilting Scottish accent.

"Aye, well it's a terrible thing is loss... my condolences to you son...", Kurt watched as the jock tilted his head though his expression remained worryingly fixed and stony, "... as I was explainin' to your Da here..."

"Oh, I'm not his Dad...", said Burt quickly as Puck chipped in, "My Dad skipped out years ago..."

"Oh... well right then, my apologies once again then...", the older man's gentle smile was disarmingly honest and it was impossible for any of the men to hold a grudge, "... if you'd like to follow me?"

The group trooped after the older man who was surprisingly sprightly for his advancing years, through to a small conference room where they each took seats around the deep mahogany table.

"Now I understand you need a Jewish ceremony and that it's customary to have it as soon as possible...", the man checked a diary on the desk in front of him, "... Tuesday morning is free, would that be that suitable?"

Kurt squeezed Puck's hand as he'd zoned out and missed the man's query.

"Uh... Tuesday is fine..."

The older man looked at the half-back in understanding as he proceeded to fill in the book giving a running commentary as he went along,

"OK... there are a few decisions we need to make then... casket isn't one though – plain Pine is the standard choice... no flowers required either... Rabbi Rosenthal can be organised to officiate... so it's just numbers..."

All through the Funeral Director's speech, Kurt had watched as Noah's shoulders became more and more tense and his eyes duller and duller.

Looking to his Dad, Kurt spoke up,

"Uh... Dad, do you think you can... do this... I think we need some air..."

Any response from the larger man was interrupted by the furiously shaking head of the half-back.

"No... I... I need to do this... I'm just... I don't mean to sound crass, Sir... but how much is all of this going to cost?"

The older man examined the book as he tallied up everything he'd suggested thus far,

"Well... adding in the cost of a plot... the headstone and so on... you're looking at about $2000..."

The jock's stony expression cracked and the true pain the boy was feeling became evident in that moment,

"I... I have maybe $500... I can't..."

Burt however came to the jock's rescue.

"Don't you be worrying about the cost now son... just focus on giving your Mom the send off she deserves...", turning to the director he added, "any invoice goes to me."

The older man nodded in understanding before making a notation on the form.

"Mr H...", Puck was about to try to argue with the older man when he levelled a glare that caused the jock to close his mouth with an audible click.

"Thank you Dad...", offered Kurt his eyes watery.

The older man just cleared his throat and ducked his head as he fought his own blush.

"Right... well I think then that's everything... I'll make the final arrangements and I will see you on Tuesday morning..."

Standing the group thanked the man for his professionalism as they left the funeral home and climbed wearily back into the Navigator.

* * *

"OK... just one more stop left..."

Puck raised his head from the glass where it had come to rest as he tried to focus on the voice of Mr Hummel from the front seat.

"What else do we need?...", he asked.

Kurt was the one to understand the necessity of the final item on the list,

"A suit Noah, you'll need a suit..."

_'Oh...'_

Puck sighed as he realised that despite the sombre mood, Kurt was excited at the thought of going shopping. He supposed he couldn't really expect a shopaholic like Kurt to be any different, it was comforting in a way to have that one thing in the world was still normal.

The group lapsed into silence again as they made the short drive to the Mall and Kurt led them straight to the Armani store, Burt obviously being used to this scenario faded into the background and took up position on a bench outside the store.

"Uh... Kurt... isn't this stuff really expensive?", Puck had asked as one of the shop girls scoffed at him and looked at him down the length of her nose.

The girl had quickly learned her lesson however being on the receiving end of a frosty glare from the little brunette.

"Don't you worry about that Noah... if they don't want their commission here... we can always go to Versace instead..."

Puck just watched as the salesgirl realised her faux pas and hurriedly tried to engage Kurt in a discussion about his needs. Despite his muddled thoughts, Puck could feel his arousal as he watched Kurt become all business as he clearly revelled at being in his element.

_'Shit I want him so bad...'_

Discussions were being held without the jock's input about styles and cuts, colours and patterns, inconsequential stuff that Puck really didn't understand. It was when the girl had suggested coupling the suit with a chiffon scarf that Puck had blurted,

"Just black... no stripes... no tassles... just plain, black..."

Kurt looked chagrined as he realised he'd become carried away with the shopping experience and promised himself that once things had gotten back to normal that he'd bring Noah back again for another shopping trip.

At Kurt's nod, the girl had taken his measurements and found an off the rack suit that would suit both the jock's frame and so Kurt said, his sense of financial responsibility – well, mostly – it was Armani after all the little kicker had tried to justify.

* * *

As Noah slipped on the jacket over the white dress shirt they'd picked out, Kurt tried to distract himself from the thought that the Noah, in a suit with his new shaved head was _damn_ sexy.

_'Now is not the time to be thinking about that Kurt...'_, he reminded himself forcefully.

"I... I think that'll do... that'll do nicely...", said Kurt as he blushed slightly seeing the salesgirl had caught him ogling Noah's butt in his tight black pants.

Kurt became slightly concerned when Noah didn't respond to him and simply shrugged out of the jacket and handed it off to the waiting girl. As they'd rang through the purchase Kurt had giggled slightly at the jock's bulging eyes when the total came up and simply handed over his card without a word.

"Kurt..."

The warning in the jock's voice was ignored as Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy,

"Noah Puckerman... don't even..."

The brunette and the salesgirl both tittered as the jock just ducked his head again as he tried to control his blush.

* * *

The drive home after all of their tasks had been completed, Kurt spent the time watching the half-back as his eyes drooped and Noah fell into a light sleep with his head against the passenger window.

_'I don't know how to help him...'_

* * *

Kurt had been no more than a little boy when his own Mom had passed away and it was an expected outcome for the Hummel family.

Even as young as he was however, Kurt had been aware that his Mom wasn't like all of the other Moms he'd seen at playgroup. For one thing his Mom had never taken him to playgroup as the days where she was unable to get out of bed or play with him became more and more frequent.

Those days were some of Kurt's most enduring and saddest memories.

Little Kurt wasn't present in the room on the day his Mom passed away. He had been in the hospital waiting room with his Papabear and Grandma Judy while his Dad was with his Mom. And he remembered clearly his Papabear being distracted as they dressed up their dolls.

"Not those shoes, Papabear... they's riddiculus...", said little Kurt as he attempted unsuccessfully to snatch away the pair of pink stilettos his Papa had picked up and which clashed horribly with the doll's lime green skirt.

"Ridiculous Kurt... say it with me... rih-dick-you-luss..."

Bert Hummel had always been a real stickler for grammar and proper pronunciation.

"Riddiculus...", repeated Kurt as he giggled and finished off his doll's outfit with a dashing yellow raincoat.

"Good boy...", murmured the older man once again distracted.

Little Kurt had just rolled his eyes at his Papabear, a gesture he'd picked up from his Mother and that looked adorable on his little chubby cheeked face.

"Of course I'm a good boy...", he'd said as if any other conclusion could be reached, "... and those shoes is still wrong..."

Their escalating debate over doll's shoes had been interrupted by Burt who wandered into the waiting room.

In later years Kurt would come to remember the tears – he'd always remember the tears – as they rolled down his Dad's cheeks. Instances of the elder Hummel openly crying was something teenage Kurt could count on one hand.

Kurt could also remember the crushing embrace from his Dad as he'd literally used him to ground himself.

"What's wrong Daddy?", the small boy had asked suddenly frightened by his Father's tears.

"Your Mommy's gone buddy...", Burt had murmured and the little boy just looked at him quizzically.

"Gone where Daddy?"

The older man had taken a deep breath and Kurt was aware of his Papabear placing a hand on his Daddy's shoulder.

"She's with the angels now Kurt..."

"Oh... when will she be back?"

The larger man had broken down completely at that point as he'd handed a confused and upset Kurt off to his Grandma and fled for the nearest exit.

It had been a few weeks later, after his Mom's funeral, that Kurt had gone to live with his Grandparents and his Dad had disappeared out of his life for almost three months.

Of course Kurt was too young to really know how long his Dad had been away – all he could recall from the time was that he really missed the older man and prayed each night before bed that the older man would come home.

* * *

Shaking himself and regaining a focus on the present, Kurt considered that for everything that had been achieved during the course of the day, that nothing really had been resolved. Resolution he supposed would come on Tuesday after the funeral when the rebuilding of Noah's life would begin in earnest.

The brunette had given thought to what would happen to Noah once the funeral was over, would his Great Uncle take custody of him? Would his Great Uncle move to Lima or would Noah have to move to Nebraska? Would his Dad try to get custody of Noah permanently as he'd done on an interim basis that morning? Did he even _want_ his Dad to try?

Kurt berated himself for his suddenly selfish thought – if Noah needed some place to live then he should live with them – he had no business feeling resentment at the possibility of being replaced in his Dad's affections. It was irrational.

_'Irrational doesn't mean it might not happen...'_

Kurt stamped down ruthlessly on his thoughts as the Navigator pulled into the double garage, the motion of the deceleration causing Noah to startle awake.

The empty pain in the jock's eyes before his mask slid back into place caused an ache to form in Kurt's chest and he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Instead Kurt settled for tracking the half-back as he hopped out of the Navigator and shuffled after Burt in the direction of the door to the rest of the house.

* * *

All three sat heavily on the couches in the Den as they took stock of the day's events. Puck was the first to break the silence,

"I... uh should call now..."

Burt cracked open an eye before nodding and heaving himself from his chair to fetch the phone. Handing it to the jock, Kurt watched as Noah hesitated in dialling.

"Would you rather I called son?", asked Burt, the empathy in his voice clear.

Puck's eyes snapped up to meet Mr Hummel's, before a wave of relief washed over his face and he handed the phone back to the older man.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

Burt waved off the jock's apology as he punched in the number and waited for the line to connect.

* * *

As Burt chatted quietly with Noah's, Great Uncle Raymond, whom the half-back had never even met, Kurt watched Noah in ever increasing concern as he retreated further and further inside himself. It killed Kurt that he could think of nothing that he could say that would make everything all better.

As his Dad rang off the call and set the phone down, Kurt's attention was diverted from the stony faced jock.

"Your Great Uncle will be flying in Monday night for the funeral..."

"Thanks Mr H... thanks Kurt...", the jock's voice was hoarse from lack of use, "... for everything..."

Kurt was the one to reply as he smiled gently at Noah,

"Anything we can do... right Dad?"

The older man just nodded in agreement.

"I... uh, think I need to sleep...", said the half-back as a yawn overtook him.

"Sure...", said Kurt, "... take my bed..."

Kurt hadn't meant for his voice to sound hopeful but clearly from his Dad's semi-amused expression it had been.

Scratching the top of his head, Kurt watched as Noah levered himself to his feet. Passing by Kurt, the jock stopped and leaning down, pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Thank you Kurt... I mean it..."

Before the blushing soprano could formulate a reply, the jock was away and down the basement stairs and silence once again reigned.

* * *

Kurt and Burt had made something to eat for dinner, before they'd watched some TV together. It wasn't very often that the pair had the time to simply sit with each other anymore and though neither would admit it if asked, they missed it.

After three back to back episodes of Deadliest Catch however, Kurt was starting to feel seasick and so he excused himself in order to turn in for the night.

Before he left however, the soprano reached over and placed a kiss on his Dad's cheek as the older man stared back at him in surprise.

"Thanks for everything Dad... I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Not waiting for a response as it wasn't necessary, Kurt headed for the basement being careful not to wake the gently snoring Noah. Quickly stripping off his clothes and settling for wearing just his pyjama pants to bed, Kurt slipped between the sheets and sighed as Noah automatically wrapped his larger frame around his.

The next few days would be tough for Noah – but he'd survive – Kurt would do everything in his power to ensure it.

* * *

**A/N: And after days and days of writer's block, of not knowing where the story was going – what I wanted to write, whether I wanted to write at all – I now have completed this Chapter. **

**I hope you like my offering and I apologise for the delay in posting. I'll not be around for a few days so I'll most likely be delayed in posting even further in the days and possibly weeks to come. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I have good news too – drum-roll please...**

**(drumming on a plaster cast)**

**Ahem...Thank you Peaches... I would like to announce... that I have a plot! Yay! **

**Ticker tape and gold stars for errry body!**

**I have plot and I have angst and worry and joy and sadness and so many songs that they're all in my head at once and my other personalities are each singing one and the Doctor says that there should only be one of us in my head but what does he know? XD**

**Anyway – enough Schizophrenic rantings for now – I give you – a chapter...**

**Chapter 22 - Monday**

* * *

Dawn broke all too early for both boys as Kurt's alarm dragged the pair kicking and screaming back to reality.

Squeezing his eyes shut ever tighter, Kurt's moan was forlorn as he gave into the inevitable and slapped a hand out to hit the snooze button.

In the resulting silence, the brunette was able to pick up on the gentle, steady breathing of the larger boy currently engulfing his smaller frame, and by the depth of each intake of air, Kurt could tell that Noah was already awake.

Without turning round, Kurt snuggled backwards and smiled as Noah's arms cinched around his waist tighter and the jock nuzzled the back of his neck.

_'God I love it when he does that...'_

Kurt was well aware too of Noah's prominent erection rubbing against his pyjama clad ass – it wasn't the right time for these kind of actions however and so with a sigh, Kurt rolled over, still remaining within Noah's embrace, the jock's hard length ending up wedged between them and throbbing against their combined stomachs.

"Hey...", whispered Kurt looking up in the jock's hazel eyes and noting the heavy bags under them, "... sleep OK?"

Kurt noted the hollow look in Noah's eyes and the lack of intonation when the half-back murmured his reply,

"Uh... yeah..."

Kurt knew the boy was lying but decided not to call him on it.

"I have school today...", the brunette linked his hand with Noah's and drew it up to rest against his chest just over his heart, "... you can stay here though... I mean, if you want..."

Kurt was surprised when Noah shook his head some and his eyes though still hollow and dead looking, did focus on his face for the first time that morning.

"No... I'd rather be there than here..."

Nodding in acceptance of Noah's decision, Kurt shimmied closer to the boy, ignoring the jock's hiss as his movement jostled his still hard as steel erection, and snuggled his head against his chest.

"OK...", he said placing a small kiss to Noah's chest.

The pair lay in silence for the next few minutes as they tried to stave off the impending day. It was only the reappearance onto the scene of Kurt's alarm that finally stirred the boys into action as Kurt rolled over and for the second time that morning slapped his hand down on the snooze button before switching it off properly.

Groaning in disappointment at the loss of the warm body he'd been snuggling against, Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to a sitting position. Raising his arms high above his head, Kurt stretched out his shoulders and groaned at the sensation of his joints popping before he stood and padded to the bathroom.

* * *

Puck had been awake for many hours prior to Kurt's alarm going off. When he'd initially woken and had peered into the darkness over the sleeping soprano's shoulder he'd sighed,

_'2:12..."_

He had known without a shadow of a doubt in that instant, that sleep was destined to elude him for the remainder of the night.

Puck's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and everything was muffled as a result - the sounds of the house in the night, the steady even breathing of the little soprano wrapped up tight in his arms, even his own internal thought processes.

The previous day had been so hard to get through and he didn't dare contemplate how much more difficult it would have been had he not had the Hummels to support him. He didn't even have enough cash to pay for his own Mother's funeral. The thought disgusted him – his own Mother and he couldn't afford to pay for her final goodbye.

_'Not feeling so badass anymore...'_

Puck's thoughts had drifted in the darkness, not fixed upon any subject as he tried in vain to distract himself sufficiently to drop back off to sleep. His initial estimation however remained accurate as flickering red letters on the bedside reported,

_'3:15... 4:40... 6:06...'_

The longer the jock lay there, in the dark, on his own with nothing to do but think; the more remote from his own battered emotions he became, so much so that by the time that the alarm had erupted into life at 6:30 that the half-back hadn't so much as twitched at the unexpected sound.

_'Numb is good... numb means nothing can hurt me...'_

Puck was aware of his morning wood pressing insistently against Kurt's ass, and he was unable to control the hiss that escaped him when the brunette's wiggling about caused friction against the hard flesh.

The feeling of pleasure was only momentary however and the half-back was able to bury the emotions again before they overwhelmed him. He knew that Kurt was worried for him and knew deep down that the brunette probably had cause to be.

When he'd suggested however that Puck remain at home while he went to school, he'd reacted emotionally without thinking, before he clamped down on the outburst again.

Puck wanted to go to school – the noise, the atmosphere would help to fill the howling silence inside his mind. Sitting here, alone in the dark he would only torture himself. More than he was already doing that was.

The jock had thanked whatever deity was listening for the little brunette when he's simply hugged him and accepted his decision – that was one thing that Puck was coming to love about Kurt – he accepted him for who he was and didn't try to mould him into being someone different.

_'Someone better...'_

Puck had remained lying on his side in the bed, his eyes tracking Kurt as the brunette had sat up and switched off the blaring alarm.

_'God he's beautiful...'_

Puck paused as he realised that was the first time he'd had the thought and not cringed at his sappiness. The pale porcelain skin of Kurt's back was unblemished and perfect – Puck couldn't believe that someone so unique as Kurt would want to waste their time with the son of a redneck and an alcoholic. He didn't deserve Kurt but he was definitely grateful for him – he honestly didn't think he'd be able to cope on his own.

He had tried to ignore the spike of desire that shot through him as Kurt had stood and padded in the direction of the bathroom – his pyjama pants rode low on his hips and the fabric clung to the curve of his ass in a way that the jock thought had to be illegal.

Distracted from his ogling as the brunette disappeared out of sight, Puck lethargically roused his own tired body and shuffled in the direction of the sound of running water echoing against the bathroom tiles.

* * *

Throwing on the water in the shower, Kurt ran through his usual early morning checks,

_'Hair... still brown... no greys...'_

He knew at sixteen the chances were remote to say the least but Kurt was anything but rational when it came to his hair.

_'Eyes... blue... not bloodshot... still could probably use drops just in case...'_

The brunette rummaged about in the basket sitting by the sink before retrieving his bottle of drops and squeezing a couple into each eye, blinking furiously as the settled down.

Feeling the heat of the steam as it drifted across his exposed skin, Kurt sighed and rolled his neck. Turning to the shower, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pyjama pants and in one smooth motion let the fabric fall to pool around his ankles.

Stepping out of his sleepwear, Kurt bent over to retrieve them before they got wet and let out a startled squeak upon hearing the growl and muttered curse behind him, before the bathroom door slammed shut.

_'Oh God... Noah...'_

Kurt's cheeks flamed as he realised he must have just unintentionally given the jock another show. He was halfway to the bathroom door, determined to go and check on the half-back before Kurt realised that he was still in the nude. Coming to a halt, Kurt took a moment to gather his scattered thoughts.

_'He'll still be there when I'm done...'_

Turning instead and deciding to continue with his routine, Kurt slipped into the shower and under the spray.

* * *

Puck had just entered the bathroom when Kurt had let his pyjama pants drop to pool around his ankles and the half-back almost swallowed his tongue.

It was obvious from Kurt's relaxed posture that he had no idea that the half-back was standing there but his shoulders tensed noticeably as Puck found himself unable to prevent the groan of arousal that escaped him as the brunette had bent at the waist to pick up his pants.

_'He's trying to kill me...'_

A moment later and Puck had fled the bathroom the door slamming heavily such was the speed of his exit. Swiftly crossing the room, Puck headed straight for the bed where he collapsed face first, muffling loud groan in the pillow.

_'Kurt had better drop Trabner soon...'_

Several minutes had clearly passed as Puck was startled from a light doze by the soft click of the bathroom door opening. Cracking an eye, the jock watched as Kurt's hesitant towel clad head poked around the edge of the door before the little kicker smiled in relief and padded over to his vanity.

Puck rolled onto his side and just watched as the brunette went through his routine with a self-assurance borne of many years of doing the same thing, day in, day out. The jock was startled from his observation by an uncomfortably blushing Kurt,

"Noah... stop staring at me..."

Puck shook his head realising he had indeed been staring at the boy intently and that if his swelling cock was any indication, that his mind had been imagining various scenarios involving crossing the room and bending the brunette over the vanity.

"Uh... sorry..."

The soprano just rolled his eyes at the flustered jock before suggesting,

"Shower?"

"Again? But you've just... _oh..._"

Puck groaned at his own slow-wittedness as he hauled himself to his feet and made for the bathroom.

He didn't notice the hungry look in Kurt's eye as the brunette tracked his form in the mirror.

* * *

Finally both boys were ready for school, Kurt having had to rush to the laundry room to retrieve the bag of Noah's belongings, so the jock would have something to wear. Kurt led the way to the kitchen where the sounds of clattering pots and pans met their ears.

Entering the room Kurt saw his Dad bent over a skillet frying off what looked to be half a pig.

"I hope that's for more than just you Dad..."

Kurt's voice surprised the older man who dropped the spatula he was holding and turned his head towards the sound,

"Of course it is...", replied the older man retrieving the spatula before it melted in the flames, "... I figured seeing as Noah didn't have dinner last night, he'd want something more than a bran muffin..."

The brunette just rolled his eyes at the older man as he set said muffin down onto a plate.

"They're high in fibre...", Kurt argued.

"They're high in cardboard too...", joked Burt as he flipped the bacon, "... you'd prefer bacon wouldn't you Noah?..."

"Thanks Mr H...", said the jock as he sat himself down at the table.

Kurt was concerned when the boy once again drifted off into his own thoughts.

"It's no problem son... besides if I don't cook for you... I'd be eating one of those cardboard muffins too..."

Burt's face fell when he realised that the jock hadn't smiled or laughed as he'd expected though Kurt had definitely given a put upon sigh.

"You know it's not good for you Dad... tires in the shop remember?"

Deciding not to press the jock until he was ready to talk, Burt turned his attention to teasing his son. The previous night sitting watching TV with Kurt had made the older man realise just how distant he'd unwittingly become to his son. It was something he wanted to remedy.

"You're too young to know this Kurt... but when you get to a certain age..."

"_Ancient..."_, coughed Kurt with a smirk.

It was the older man's turn to roll his eyes this time as he continued his thought,

"... when you get to a certain age... I think Jerry Springer said it best... I'm not very good looking but I'm rich as shit..."

Burt chuckled heartedly at the horrified expression on his son's face and was gratified to see a momentary smirk on Noah's face.

Setting down two plates laden with bacon and eggs, Burt settled himself in his usual seat.

Picking up his knife and fork and watching as Noah prodded his breakfast half-heartedly, Burt again turned to Kurt for conversation,

"So... I assume seeing as you're both here you're going to school?"

Kurt nodded as he took a bite of his muffin and washed it down with a glass of OJ,

"Yeah..."

Burt took the opportunity to speak to the spaced out jock,

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to right?"

Puck just nodded at the man before speaking, his voice small and hoarse,

"I... I think it'd be better to be there than here..."

The older man just nodded in sympathy before adding,

"If you need to though son... just come home... nobody's going to think any less of you if you do..."

_'Home... is that what this is now?'_, thought Puck.

Seeing that the jock's head had ducked again it was Kurt who replied,

"We will Dad... thanks..."

The remainder of breakfast passed in relative silence as Kurt nibbled on his muffin, Burt ate his bacon and read the morning paper and Puck just pushed his portion around his plate.

Eventually it got to be time for the pair to leave and having wished Burt a good day, the pair had climbed into the Navigator and made the drive to school.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Kurt looked to the silently sitting Noah in concern. The entire journey Kurt had tried to keep the jock engaged in conversation however nothing he tried seemed to penetrate.

Kurt was worried.

Bringing the Navigator to a stop, both boys grabbed their bags and hopped out. Making their way across the lot, Kurt could hear the whispered conversations from the groups of kids as they passed by and knew what the hot topic was bound to be.

Glancing at Noah's face, Kurt saw a momentary flicker of the emotional pain the half-back was in as one particularly vocal girl standing with her back to them, whispered loudly to her friend,

"Yeah... murdered I heard... beat to death..."

Kurt stumbled as he passed the girl and roughly elbowed the girl in the back 'by accident'. The girl looked outraged for a second as she turned with an acerbic retort on her lips, before realising who exactly had just passed within earshot and the retort died on the end of her tongue.

_'Bitch...'_, thought Kurt viciously, he was more concerned with Noah's expressionless mask however.

Entering the hallways of WMHS, the pair skirted the groups of gossiping students and with each new word of guesswork, each nugget of unverified speculation, Kurt could see Noah retreating farther behind his barricades.

Approaching his locker, Kurt was not surprised to see all the members of Glee club waiting for him, headed up by Mercedes.

Coming to a stop and motioning to a clueless Finn to actually get out the way so he could open his locker, Kurt greeted the group softly,

"Hey guys..."

Everyone nodded or grunted their greetings to the brunette and the jock before Tina of all people, was the first to find her voice,

"I'm sorry to hear about... about what happened Puck..."

Kurt glanced at the jock to see how he'd react to the Asian girl and saw how he nodded silently and yet his eyes remained unfocused and dead.

_'He's trying to avoid the pain...'_

"Yeah man... it's rough...", volunteered Finn who was promptly smacked on the arm by Rachel and Quinn.

"Rough Finn?... Puck's Mom was brutally..."

Kurt could have strangled Rachel in that moment, were it not for Quinn being bodily in the way – he'd never push the pregnant girl out of the way no matter how badly he might have wanted to throttle the girl. Thankfully Mercedes squashed the girl before Kurt was able to.

"Berry... shut your damn fool mouth right now..."

Rachel glared at Mercedes and was about to retort when her brain kicked in and she realised just how insensitive she had been. A mumbled apology was the last the group heard from the girl before she beat a hasty retreat in the direction of the Choir Room.

"Sorry about that boo...", offered Mercedes to the jock who just shrugged.

"It's true...", the jock's voice was scratchy and soft, "... what she said..."

Kurt decided to step in at that point warningly - thankfully nobody else in the group having collected themselves enough to speak first,

"That's enough of that Noah..."

The group were stunned when the jock snapped his mouth shut as if taking orders from the brunette was an every day occurrence. The warning bell rang in the corridor as Kurt slammed the door to his locker shut.

Kurt wasn't surprised when the conversation had dried up that Noah just wandered off in the direction of the solitude of the nurse's office without a backwards glance. His shared glance of concern with 'cedes relayed how tough the prior 48 hours had proven to be.

As the jock's hunched shouldered and ducked headed form rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight, the group all turned to look to the soprano for answers.

* * *

"So?...", asked Mercedes who appeared to have been elected as unofficial spokesperson for the assembled gleeks.

Sighing in resignation that he'd have to have this discussion with the group but also wary of the fact they were standing in a busy corridor, Kurt motioned for the group to follow him as they crossed to Miss Pillsbury's currently vacant office, and piled inside.

Closing the door in the face of Jacob and his Dictaphone, Kurt lowered the blinds and sealed the room from outside scrutiny.

"Noah's Mom was murdered by her boyfriend on Saturday night."

There. He'd said it.

Kurt watched as the admission settled into the room and the group all digested it. Of course each of them had seen the newspaper reports and the rumour mill at WMHS had made short work of regurgitating all the facts. In fact several fictitious scenarios had been created before school even began, with the jock's Mom being either targeted by her Jewish Mafia husband or killed by Puck himself so he could claim on a massive insurance policy.

"That's... that's _awful_..."

Santana's sob of exclamation surprised the group as it was very rarely that the girl ever let anything visibly affect her. However the tears that were in her eyes and currently spilling unchecked down her face reminded the group that she was just as much a teenage girl as any other.

She turned away and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde tried to comfort her.

"So... he's staying with you?", asked Mercedes already suspecting the answer.

"Uh yeah...", the group bar 'cedes, all looked at Kurt in surprise at the admission, "... my Dad sort of threatened the cops into giving him temporary custody..."

Mercedes just chuckled as she'd seen Mr Hummel in full flow in the past and knew that the older man was not one to be trifled with.

"How is he handling it?"

Kurt was surprised by the identity of the questioner as Quinn leaned against the desk to support her weight. Clearing his throat, Kurt was about to issue the girl with some trite platitudes but stopped.

_'Noah would want her to know the truth...'_

"He's not. I think he's pretty messed up inside but he's burying it so far down... I know he hasn't been eating... and I don't think he slept at all last night..."

"Wait, you're sleeping together?", blurted Finn who quickly looked away as his blush overtook him. If Kurt hadn't known any better he'd have sworn the Quarterback sounded almost _jealous_.

"Not that it's any of your business Finn...", Kurt's tone was defensive and biting, "... but no we're not having sex... because that's what you were really asking, right?"

The Quarterback was cringing at the looks being sent at him by the female contingent of the room and was wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Uh... maybe?", he mumbled as he studied the carpet tiles intently.

At Finn's nervous tone of voice, Kurt lost the will to be angry with the boy any longer,

"Yes we slept in the same bed... no we're not sleeping together... I didn't want to leave him alone..."

The group accepted the answer easily enough.

"You said your Dad got temporary custody?", asked Artie as sharp as ever, "... how long is temporary? Does Puck have any relatives?"

Kurt nodded as he replied,

"Yeah... Noah has a Great Uncle in Nebraska – he's flying in tonight."

"When is the funeral?", asked Matt quietly.

"Tomorrow..."

The group all contemplated the circumstances of the half-back's life before Brittany in a rare moment of lucidity and seriousness summed it up,

"This is all fucked up."

_'Yeah... it is..."_, agreed Kurt.

"What about Glee?", asked 'cedes, "... I guess you'll be with Puck?"

Kurt nodded in agreement as he hadn't given any thought to missing Glee prior to that moment,

"I... I guess we'll both end up missing it and will have to forfeit..."

Kurt was surprised when both Matt and Mike looked at each other and the former spoke in his deep baritone,

"Hell no... we'll speak to Mr Schue about rescheduling... we'll both refuse to accept forfeits if we have to..."

Kurt's heart swelled in gratitude for the two jock's as he thanked them,

"That's... that's great guys, really... thanks..."

Both boys looked uncomfortable with the attention they'd garnered and Matt in particular ducked his head bashfully and blushed as Mercedes offered him a brilliant smile.

_'There's definite attraction there... go 'cedes!'_

"So... uh... what's up with you and Puck?"

Kurt could tell from Finn's expression that something was clearly bothering him, perhaps the stress of the whole baby drama, so the brunette decided to cut the boy some slack.

"It's uh... it's complicated..."

Tina was the one to speak up and ask the $64000 question,

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Kurt's pained grimace answered the Asian girl's question better than any words ever could.

"I... I don't know what's happening right now to be honest... everything's just been so crazy ..."

Thankfully for the soprano his explanation was readily accepted and the sudden inquisition was over – for now.

The group were about to leave for class when a thump sounded from the office door. Throwing open the blinds, Brittany peered out before saying,

"I think Miss Pillsbury's break-dancing..."

The group all chuckled as Kurt unlocked the door and everyone started to filter from the room, skirting round the fallen Guidance Counsellor who'd apparently walked into the door and bounced straight off.

* * *

Puck's mind was a jumbled mess as he wandered the halls of the school heedless of where his feet were leading him. He was surprised therefore when he found himself standing outside English class minutes before the bell would ring to signify the start of the period.

"In or out Mr Puckerman...", called Mr Murphy as he stacked up a pile of textbooks on his desk.

Realising he'd been caught hovering in the empty doorway the jock considered his options – wander aimlessly or go sit at the back of the class.

Puck'd picked the latter and had been sitting examining his hands for several minutes when he was shocked out of his daydream by Mr Murphy's sympathy laden voice as the older man perched on the edge of the desk.

"I must say I didn't expect to see you here today Mr Puckerman...", the teacher's eyes met Puck's as he continued speaking, "... still when my own Mother died... keeping busy, it helped, not a lot but it helped..."

The jock's throat was closed up tight and so he settled for nodding before croaking a response,

"I just didn't want to sit at home..."

The bell signifying the start of the class period rang and the room started to steadily fill with students. Mr M offered the half-back a final sympathetic nod before striding back to his desk to take charge. None of the students approached the jock to offer any kind of condolences and for that Puck was glad. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd react if one of these nobodies tried to offer him comfort.

_'I want Kurt...'_, he thought as he leaned back in his chair and focused on the tree blowing in the breeze out of the window.

* * *

Kurt was the last person to leave the Counsellor's Office as he ignored Miss Pillsbury's questioning look. Seriously how could anyone take advice on how to deal with their own problems from someone more messed up than any of the kids could ever hope to be?

Stepping back into the hallway, Kurt was about to head for class when he was grabbed from behind and swung around.

A scathing retort was on his lips when he saw the flushed face and sparking green eyes of Justin.

_'Shit. Justin...'_

Kurt had forgotten about the blonde jock entirely and now that he was faced with the other boy he had no idea what he was going to do.

The blonde jock leaned in towards him and Kurt realised that Justin was intent on kissing him.

_'Of course he's going to want to kiss you... he's your boyfriend...'_

Kurt tilted his head and pressed his lips to his boyfriends, not allowing the jock to deepen the kiss any.

"Good morning brownie...", offered Justin with a warm smile.

Kurt couldn't help feel that it was obscene that the blonde jock could be so chipper when Kurt himself was an emotional wreck.

"Uh... hi Justin...", he replied distractedly ignorant of the jock's cheerful mask slipping slightly.

"I missed you..."

Kurt felt a stab of genuine pain to his heart as Justin's words cut him to the quick.

"I... uh...", he trailed off as the bell rang signifying he was now late for class.

_'I can't tell him here... he deserves better...'_

Shaking his head and hiking his bag higher onto his shoulder, Kurt spotted Mercedes motioning for him to hurry up as he turned to Justin.

"I'm sorry..."

_'For more than you know...'_

"Hey... it's OK. I heard about Puck... I figured you'd be doing your good Samaritan gig... it's one of the things about you I love so much..."

Kurt felt a lead weight settle in his stomach and he was thankful for Mercedes impatient muttering as it gave the brunette a reason to flee.

"I'll uh... I'll see you at practice?"

If Justin was aware that Kurt wasn't acting himself, he didn't say anything as he instead leant down and snatched up a surprised soprano's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Count on it...", said Justin before heading off to his own class.

Kurt stood immobile as the sensation of Justin's kiss played itself over his consciousness. His lips tingled and there was no denying that the kiss had been enjoyable... but he felt like such a bad person for even allowing it.

Aware of 'cedes sidling up beside him, Kurt watched Justin as he retreated down the hallway as he spoke without looking at the girl,

"I forgot all about him 'cedes..."

_'I'm a horrible person...'_

"I trust you to do the right thing... but right now wasn't the right time...", said Mercedes with a pat to Kurt's shoulder, "... you can talk to Justin later... for now, just come on already... we're late..."

* * *

Entering the English class five minutes late, Kurt was relieved to see that Mr Murphy hadn't yet begun the lesson. Quietly edging around the outside of the room, the brunette stopped in shock as he realised Noah was sitting quietly in the seat next to his at the back of the room.

"Mr Hummel... I didn't mention your tardiness because I thought you were going to sit...", Kurt blushed and ducked his head as the class tittered, "... not stand staring at your seat from ten feet away..."

The soprano quickly hustled over to his chair and sat down trying to make himself invisible to the staring and quiet conversation going on between the other members of the class.

Glancing at Noah out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw that the jock was staring aimlessly out of the window.

"Hey...", he whispered looking out his notebook and pen and setting them down in front of him.

Kurt's stomach twisted when his greeting went unanswered and Noah continued to stare unendingly.

Glancing around the room and satisfying himself that for now all eyes were on Mr Murphy who had started to talk about the next topic of discussion, 'the soliloquy', Kurt slipped his hand under the desk and over to thread his fingers through the half-back's.

Squeezing gently, Kurt's concern attempted to morph into full blown panic when despite the physical contact, Noah still refused to rejoin the room and had still to acknowledge his presence.

"Noah?... Noah!"

Kurt's voice was louder than he'd intended and caused Mr M to stop in his lecture and raise an eyebrow at the soprano.

"Sorry Mr M..."

Dropping the jock's hand, Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat.

_'I knew I wasn't any use...'_

The pair sat side by side for the remainder of the class period though they might as well have erected a perspex glass wall between them. Neither spoke for the remainder of the lesson as they each retreated into their own minds.

It was with no small amount of relief that Kurt sighed when the bell rang signifying lunch. Looking to the still immobile Noah, Kurt nudged his elbow.

"Noah... it's time to go to lunch..."

Kurt was momentarily pleased as Noah followed his implied order but it soon became apparent that the jock was only reacting to to the tone of Kurt's voice and he was not truly listening - Kurt doubted he was listening to anyone.

Leading the way the brunette was relieved to find Noah following behind him, his head ducked down and studying the floor tiles. Reaching the lunch room Kurt pushed open the doors and the pair entered.

* * *

Crossing to their usual table, Kurt took up a seat next to the silent Noah as he continued to worry over the taller boy. The brunette had been so focused on the half-back, that he had failed to take notice of Justin already seated at the table, or of the blonde jock's offer of to Kurt of the empty seat beside him.

Kurt was also completely oblivious to the look of hurt on Justin's face as the soprano had failed to even acknowledge his boyfriend's presence.

A moment later however the empty chair beside Justin was taken up by Finn who slumped down tiredly beside the blonde jock.

* * *

Mercedes had watched the entrance of the pair of _whatever_ they were and had seen the look of emotional pain that crossed Justin's face at Kurt's unintentional snub.

Deciding that she'd have to speak with her BFF sooner rather than later, she opened her mouth to ask the Quarterback why he was so tired, when Mike piped up from the end of the table.

"Oh... uh... Kurt...", all eyes turned to the usually quiet Asian boy and he flushed at the added attention, "... we spoke to Mr Schue..."

Matt nodded in agreement as he picked up the threads of conversation.

"Yeah... he's agreed to delay our solo performances until Thursday..."

Kurt looked at both boys with gratitude in his eyes,

"Thanks g-"

"Hell no!"

The group all stopped stunned by the outburst from the until now silent half-back.

Kurt turned to see a fire in the jock's eyes that had been missing for some time,

"Noah?", he asked wary of the response he'd receive. Would the jock snap at him?

Suddenly furious hazel eyes blazed as they locked with Kurt's baby blues and the brunette shrank back as a flash of fear crossed his features.

* * *

Puck had been trapped in a bubble of emptiness since he'd woken that morning.

Mr M must have been right about the half-back's budding acting skills as nobody had seemed to notice; everyone but Kurt who had been hyper-aware of Puck's every move; that the jock was fighting against the urge to simply scream and thrash and cry. But Puck wouldn't allow himself that release, he didn't deserve that release.

_'I deserve to be punished... I failed Ma...'_

When Kurt had threaded his tiny fingers through his in English, it had taken all of Noah's willpower not to break down in floods of tears at the genuine concern the brunette had been showing him. Kurt wasn't supposed to want to support him, he was a failure and a terrible son – he should be deriding him just like the endless stream of commentators in his own imagination.

Puck had been aware of the flash of hurt that had crossed Kurt's features at his lack of response to him. The jock wanted to reply, wanted to draw the smaller body to his and to sob out his pain into the soft, pale skin of Kurt's neck. But he wouldn't. He couldn't or else he was scared that he would never be able to stop.

So he'd ignored the boy in favour of staring out the window and he felt like a complete shit for doing so.

He had followed Kurt mechanically when the lunch bell had rung. He had no appetite, he hadn't since... since before _then_... but he would stick by the little kicker for as long as Kurt was stupid enough to keep him around.

Puck knew that eventually the Hummels would realise that they'd aligned themselves with a bad apple and that they'd cut ties with him. It was a fact of the half-back's life that those he came to rely on – those he loved – would inevitably leave him. Puck was used by now to fate shitting on him from a great height.

Puck didn't know if he could take Kurt's leaving him however and so he'd taken to building barriers around his emotions to lessen the inevitable damage. It would probably hasten the end even faster but it would hurt less that way when it all went to shit.

Puck had been listening on and off to the chatter of the lunch room – thankfully most of the talk about his Mom had already died away as the students had gossiped their way through all the available facts that morning.

When Matt and Mike had spoken up about Glee, that had drawn the jock's focus. So when they'd offered to give him special treatment he'd suddenly become angry.

_'Don't they get it? I don't deserve special treatment...'_

Following his exclamation Puck locked eyes with a scared looking Kurt.

_'Scared?'_

The thought caused the fire in Puck's belly to be extinguished. He never wanted to see Kurt scared. It only reinforced for the jock just how much of a loser he'd become.

"No... I don't want special treatment...", he said glancing at Kurt and the two jock's who were watching on, "... this whole _thing_ shouldn't disrupt anything..."

Puck watched as Kurt digested his statement and replied,

"Noah... this is one of those _things_ you're allowed to disrupt things for..."

The half-back's heart swelled for a moment before Puck stamped down on the feeling – feelings were bad.

"I said no Kurt."

His voice was harsh and Puck felt awful for causing the stricken expression on the soprano's face. He needed to show the boy that he didn't deserve sympathy though.

Turning away from Kurt before the tears in the smaller boy's eyes caused his barriers to crack, Puck focused on Matt in particular.

"I will beat you into a bloody pulp if you don't bring your A-game on Tuesday... am I clear?"

Puck watched as the black jock visibly gulped before nodding,

"OK... if that's what you want..."

The half-back's tense posture relaxed a little and he offered Matt a small nod of thanks,

"It is...", said Puck before letting his attention drift again as the conversation around the table picked up to fill the void.

* * *

Kurt's cell had gone off during Noah's threatening of Matt and the brunette had rolled his eyes at the half-back's need to act like a caveman.

Retrieving the slim gadget from his bag, Kurt quickly read the message,

"_You are a fool K. Look up and to your right. You ignored him."_

Kurt's eyes snapped up as ordered and met the green gaze of Justin.

_'Oh God... I didn't even see him there...'_

The blonde boy was currently engaged in a lively conversation with Finn who had become steadily more animated the longer the pair had been talking.

Kurt mouthed an apology to the blonde and was relieved when Justin offered him a lazy smile and a wink.

Dropping his cell back into his bag, Kurt looked to the sender, Mercedes as she asked a million questions with just one glance.

Their eyes met across the table as they silently discussed whether Kurt had spoken to the boy – which was no – whether he was going to – which was yes – and when – which was as soon as he could.

Their non-conversation was brought to a halt by the lunch bell sounding loudly. Sighing Kurt looked around the table to the rest of the jocks seeing them all scrambling to either finish their food, pick up their bags or in Mike's case – pick up Santana.

Kurt chuckled as the Asian boy's attempt floundered when Brittany leaned over with a strawberry caught between her lips and fed the Latina the juicy treat whilst kissing her heavily.

Kurt's chuckle threatened to become a fully fledged laugh as he saw Mike's eyes cross and the jock cross his legs in telltale fashion.

Drawing the jock's eye, Kurt raised a single eyebrow and revelled in the ducked head and powerful blush that resulted. Teasing Mike was just so much fun!

Standing from his chair and looking down at Noah who had yet to move, Kurt nudged him as he spoke,

"Noah... we have practice..."

It seemed that the soprano's voice triggered the taller boy's movements as he quickly stood and remained standing as if awaiting further instructions.

Shouldering his own bag, Kurt was surprised to see the rest of the football gleeks forming a protective detail around them and the little kicker's heart soared at the show of silent support.

Exchanging goodbyes with the girls who all had classes to attend, Kurt submitted to a quick kiss with Justin – which the soprano had to admit wasn't unpleasant - as the blonde boy wrapped an arm around his waist.

As one unit, the group proceeded to make their way to the locker rooms as Kurt began to make his apologies to Justin for his earlier behaviour, whilst keeping one eye on the silent Noah at the same time.

* * *

Kurt was relieved – and so was Coach Tanaka – when Palmer reported for practice for the first time since he'd gone off with stomach flu and missed the previous week.

_'Thank God I don't have to spot Azimio this time...'_

The Coach had thrust a bag of footballs at Kurt and pushed him none-to-gently in the direction of the far end of the field.

"Kickers kick Hummel... so go practice already..."

The older man appeared to have learned his lesson from the prior week that his kicker was fragile and needed to be protected.

Turning to the remainder of the team, the man held up his megaphone and barked,

"LAPS!"

Kurt squeaked and almost dropped the bag of footballs as Justin swatted his ass as he jogged past. The blonde just grinned as he jogged backwards, completely unrepentant as Kurt glared at him in embarrassment.

Grumbling about grabby hands, Kurt hefted the bag onto his shoulder and tottered off under the unexpected weight, to stand in front of the goals pensively. Cursing the fact that the Coach wouldn't let him use Beyonce as his motivation any longer, Kurt set he bag down, unzipped it and pulled out the first of about twenty balls contained therein.

Kurt smirked as he watched the rest of the team pass behind the goals, Justin's smaller frame and blonde bangs caused him to stand out from the other jocks – at least as far as Kurt was concerned. Waiting until the blonde boy had looked his way, Kurt bent at the waist to set the ball up to be kicked, well aware of how tight his training pants were and the view his boyfriend was currently on the receiving end of.

Straightening back up Kurt grinned seeing Finn helping Justin back to a vertical base as he'd obviously stopped looking where he was going and had tripped over his own feet. The little kicker had blown the blonde a kiss before it penetrated just what he'd just done and he let his hand fall limply to his side.

_'Good going Kurt...'_, he berated himself.

Thankfully Justin had already been dragged by the Quarterback in the direction of the retreating group again and failed to see Kurt's suddenly stricken expression.

Cursing himself for his slip, Kurt's eyes were next drawn to the lone figure of Noah who was tracking the main group but running on his own and isolated. Kurt was becoming seriously worried about the boy and knew that Noah was obviously attempting to bury his feelings.

From what he'd seen at lunch however, the façade was fragile and it did not take much effort to punch holes in it – at least for a moment until the half-back recovered himself.

Kurt steadied himself and took a shuddering breath before taking a single step forward and with a twist of his hips and the smack of leather on leather, the ball went soaring up high and through between the posts.

Kurt smiled. Yes he was a diva. Yes he liked fancy clothes. Yes he liked manicures and pedicures. And yes he loved the feeling of accomplishment each time he scored a field goal. It made him feel like a regular boy.

Retrieving another ball and setting it into place, Kurt grumbled,

"Listen to me, I'm Pinocchio..."

"I'm listening Pinocchio..."

Having already steadied himself and been midway through a kick at the ball, Kurt squeaked in shock as he lost his concentration and missed the target entirely, ending up landing square on his butt with an 'oomph'.

Looking up from his new seat on the grass, Kurt scowled at Justin as he smirked at him and offered him a hand up and into his embrace.

"Hey...", offered Kurt suddenly feeling awkward as the blonde was staring intently at his face.

"Hey yourself..."

"How come you're over here?", asked Kurt while his eyes roamed the field looking for the Coach.

"The Coach is with Miss Pillsbury...", both boys grimaced and Kurt shuddered theatrically at the thought of the pair together. And to think some people insisted being gay was against God and against nature, "... so I thought that I'd come say hello to my favourite brunette."

Kurt looked past Justin for two reasons, one he just couldn't bring himself to look at the boy without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and two, he wanted to check on his own favourite brunette.

"If you're looking for Puck, Coach sent him to the bleachers..."

Kurt blushed as Justin caught him and he stammered an apology,

"It's cool Kurt, I know he's your friend and he's been through a lot... it's one of the things I love about you so much... that you care..."

_'If only he knew the truth...God I don't deserve Justin... I'm a horrible, terrible person...'_

"I uh... I'm still sorry Justin... I should be, should be focusing on you...", said Kurt as he finally was able to tear his eyes away from the sullenly sitting jock, high at the top of the bleachers.

Both boy's eyes locked as Justin leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Though he knew he shouldn't Kurt gave himself over to the kiss, mentally consoling himself,

_'I'll speak to him later... for now this is OK...'_

Justin's arms were already wound around Kurt's waist as he pulled the smaller boy against him and Kurt's hands looped around his neck automatically. Their tongues languidly stroked each other in a sensual dance, neither battling for dominance and Kurt was aware of the jock's arousal pressing against his thigh.

The thought of Justin's hard length sent an involuntary shiver through Kurt's body as he revelled in being the cause. Their kisses became more heated and Kurt was aware of his hands twisting in the blonde jock's hair, while Justin's hands roamed up and down Kurt's back.

Thankfully for both boys a shrill whistle from no more than a few feet away, was as effective a mood killer as a bucket of ice cold water, and caused them to break apart while breathing heavily.

Looking to Justin's swollen lips and sparkling eyes, Kurt felt guilty at the thought that he probably looked much the same. Yet he would lay odds that he didn't _feel_ the same.

_'Every time I touch him I forget I'm not supposed to...'_

Turning to face the origin of the whistle both boy's saw Coach Tanaka sitting a dozen feet away in his golf cart.

"Trabner! This isn't a speed-dating practice, it's a football practice – quit trying to make homo babies and give me ten more LAPS!"

Kurt wanted to be offended at the man's slur but he was so used to random homophobic rants that this minor infringement just rolled off his back like water.

Justin however was newer to the game and Kurt saw the flash of pain on the jock's face before he offered Kurt a wan smile and took off for the running track without a backwards glance.

"Hummel...", Kurt's eyes snapped back to face the Coach as he realised he'd been caught ogling the jock's ass, "... how's your back?"

Kurt was surprised at the genuine tone of concern in the Coach's voice and he was about to bluster for a moment before he decided to tell the truth,

"Still tender Coach... but I can still kick..."

The older man shook his head emphatically.

"No. I saw you kick and you don't need to practice more. Hit the showers Hummel. Good work today."

Kurt couldn't prevent the pleased smile on his face as he received praise from the Coach.

"Thanks Coach... I'll uh... I'll just get going then..."

Coach Tanaka nodded distractedly as he'd spotted something at the far end of the field. Sticking his whistle between his lips, the Coach let out another shrill blast before shouting,

"Hudson... try that again and this time try not to suck at it..."

Kurt watched as the golf cart suddenly zipped into life and the Coach was gone in the direction of the rest of the group at the far end of the field.

Mild OCD kicking in, Kurt trotted over to behind the goals and retrieved his successful kick from earlier before he placed it back into the bag and zipped it shut. Turning to look up tot he bleachers, the brunette was concerned to see Noah no longer in his seat and in fact nowhere in sight.

Checking the scoreboard clock and noting that there was still at least an hour of practice left, Kurt quickly made his way to the locker room intent on getting changed and finding Noah in short order.

* * *

Pushing open the doors to the locker room, Kurt stopped in front of his locker and stripped out of his top and toed off his boots.

He could hear the sound of running water in the showers and was curious who would be in earlier than he was before his stomach sank as the answer came to him.

_'Noah...'_

Quickly shucking off his pants, underwear and socks, Kurt grabbed a towel which he slung around his waist before he headed towards the showers.

Walking into the cavernous space, Kurt couldn't see through the steam twisting in the air, but his ears were sharp enough to pick up the quiet sobbing echoing over the sound of the pounding water.

Spotting a lone figure in the end stall, Kurt hung up his own towel on the rack before slipping in behind the taller figure, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging his back.

* * *

Puck had been running laps and focusing solely on the feeling of his feet as they pounded the track. He'd purposefully held back from running with the rest of the group in order to get some solitude and so as he tracked the main group he was about 20 yards down on everyone else.

As Trabner tripped over his own feet at something, Puck looked towards the source to see Kurt blow a kiss at the jock. A stab of pain caused his heart to ache for a moment before he stamped down on the emotion as he'd been doing all day.

The jock wondered how long he'd be able to continue doing so before he'd crack like an egg under too much pressure... he could feel his barriers weakening moment by moment, though he continued to fight on doggedly.

_'I will not break down like some pussy...'_

The Coach had blown on his whistle and gathered the jock's together to run through drills. After Puck had messed up his repetition for the third time in succession, the Coach blew his whistle bringing the entire practice to a halt.

"Everyone take five... Puckerman... come with me..."

Puck's head dropped listlessly as he tracked the man over to his golf cart, where the Coach began rummaging around in search of something.

"Your head's not in the game today Puck...", said the man retrieving a granola bar from where it had become wedged down the back of the passenger seat.

Well used to the Coach, Puck knew that a response to his statement would be required,

"Sorry Coach."

"Either you can give me 110% during this practice or I want you to go sit in the bleachers...", the man's tone wasn't harsh but it was clear that he was serious and he confirmed so a moment later.

"I'm serious Puck... you're no use to me like _this_... I need my half-back committed to this team and you're... you're less than useless right now..."

Puck's head dropped as the Coach verbalised the same thoughts that had been running through his own head for most of the day,

_'You're useless Puck...'_

"Sorry Coach...", mumbled Puck.

"Just... go Puck... do whatever you have to do... hit something... spank the monkey 'til it's raw and falls off... just get better 'K?", sighed the Coach in an all to rare moment of empathy.

"Yes Coach..."

Puck wandered off in the direction of the bleachers without a further word.

Climbing the steps right to the top, Puck sat heavily in the back row. From so high up the football players looked less like human beings and more like human shaped objects and it was easier to breathe.

The half-back's dull eyes scanned the field finding the small form of Kurt, just as he made to kick and tumbled instead to the ground. Eyes squinting against the sun in his eyes, Puck could make out the blonde hair of Justin as he helped the brunette to his feet and wound his arms around him.

_'Get your hands off him Trabner...'_

Puck surprised himself with the spike of anger he felt for a moment before he clamped down on it once again, this time however it wasn't quite so easy as it had been before – especially when Trabner had leaned down expecting to kiss _his_ Kurt!

_'Tell him n...'_

Puck's thought became moot as he watched the little kicker return the jock's kiss with apparent fervour, his arms looping around the taller boy's neck and dragging him ever closer.

A heavy weight settled in Noah's stomach, enough to make him fear he might vomit, as he felt the first wave of emotion crash against his barriers and spill over the top. He had to go. Now. Before anyone saw him.

Quickly getting to his feet, Puck headed for the locker rooms, which with practice only just underway would be completely empty. Crashing the door open with enough force to cause the handle to dent the plasterboard of the wall, Puck quickly stripped out of his kit with the intent of getting to the showers before the tears started to fall.

And he knew they were inevitable now. His barriers were creaking under the pressure and he stifled an agonised sob as he fought to remove a stubborn sock.

Finally the sock came off and completely naked, Puck stumbled unthinkingly in the direction of the shower room. Going straight to the farthest cubicle from the entrance, Puck turned on the water as hot as he could make it.

Puck slipped under the spray just as the first tear escaped to track down his cheek and an anguished sob escaped him.

He had no idea how long he'd remained there, under the spray and jumped when he felt a pair of small arms encircle his waist and someone's bare chest press against his back. The identity of the person became clear a moment later.

* * *

"Noah?", asked Kurt in concern as the boy tried to stifle his sobs.

"I'm OK...", claimed the jock and the brunette just sighed.

"No. You're not."

Kurt watched as the jock's shoulders hitched once again as he clearly tried to fight against the torrent of emotions he was being bombarded with.

"Just let it out Noah..."

Kurt's softly spoken plea was the straw that broke the camel's back as the larger boy turned to face Kurt and buried his head into his neck.

The brunette could only cling to the half-back, all too aware of their nakedness in that instant as Noah's cock nestled against his own. Now was not the time to be concerned with that kind of thought however and so Kurt focused on comforting the jock.

"That's it Noah... just let it out... I'm not going anywhere..."

Despite the heat of the water, Kurt could feel the difference in temperature on his skin between the shower and Noah's tears as they mingled together and washed away down the drain.

Finally after what seemed like several hours but was in actuality all of ten minutes, Noah's sobs had subsided enough that he'd drawn back from the kicker's embrace.

* * *

Wiping at his eyes in disgust at his own weakness, Puck tried to brush off what had just happened,

"I'm fine now."

The lack of intonation was back again and Puck felt a momentary spike of pain as Kurt kicked his shin very hard.

"No you're not...", the brunette countered, "... and don't try to pretend otherwise."

Suddenly tired Puck didn't have the energy to argue with the brunette, even though he was so cute when he was worked up about something.

"OK... I'm not."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Kurt reached behind Puck and switched off the shower.

"Come on Noah... let's go home..."

Puck didn't protest when Kurt led him by the hand back through to the still deserted locker rooms and handed him a spare towel to dry off with.

It was at that moment that Puck realised that both he and Kurt were completely naked and he chanced a glance down the length of Kurt's back, his eyes settling on the firm perky globes of the boy's ass. Puck's body responded to the visual stimulation accordingly.

The jock groaned as his cock swelled and stood at full mast while he tried in vain to hide the effect from the soprano. A squeak from the brunette confirmed the jock's forlorn hope as dead soon enough, as Puck's eyes met Kurt's embarrassed ones and the smaller boy flushed and looked away.

Deciding that there was nothing left to be bashful about, Puck dropped the towel entirely as he rummaged in his bag for his change of clothes.

* * *

Kurt had gotten momentarily angry when Noah had claimed that after one short break-down that he was now 'fine' again.

Being a kicker on the football team, he had lived up to his position as his foot connected solidly with the jock's shin.

Kurt was glad when Noah saw sense and agreed with him that he was not well and that they should now go home.

As he led the boy by the hand back in the direction of the locker room, it was in that instant that it finally sunk in that he'd seen Noah naked.

_'I've seen Noah naked... completely.. and O.. M...G...'_

Kurt couldn't help but admire the lines of Noah's body as he'd handed the jock a towel. He hadn't even started to dry himself by the time that Noah's cock twitched and started to fill with blood rapidly.

Kurt's eyes had gone wide and he'd squeaked as a spike of desire overtook him.

_'It's even bigger than I thought...'_

The two boys eyes met and Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment as he tried to concentrate on drying himself thoroughly and not on the sudden urge to taste the massive slab of meat dangling between Noah's legs. Such was his fixed concentration that Kurt missed entirely Noah's discarding of his towel and standing completely naked and hard as steel.

Much to Kurt's relief when he did eventually look back up again, Noah had apparently located his underwear and slipped them on. A quick glance from Kurt showed the brunette that the fabric was stretched tight and that the half-back was in danger of splitting a seam.

* * *

Each boy finished dressing in silence and without looking at each other over the course of several minutes before, with a final flourish, Kurt was ready.

Looking to Noah who was sitting on the bench in front of his locker staring at the tiled floor, Kurt sighed.

"Come on then Noah... let's get out of here..."

The jock shuffled to his feet as he wearily followed Kurt out towards the parking lot. Climbing into the Navigator, the brunette watched as Noah dozed lightly the entire journey home,

_'Home... who'd have thought home would ever include 'with Noah?'_

Pulling into the double garage some twenty minutes later, Kurt leaned across and gently shook Noah until he started awake.

"We're home...", he offered softly and the jock yawned tiredly as he nodded and unfastened his safety belt.

Both boys entered through the side door into the house, it still being far too early for Burt to have finished up at the shop.

Kurt watched with ever increasing concern as Noah fell back into familiar patterns and tried to bury his emotions. Following after the boy a moment later, Kurt found him sitting in the den in front of the switched off TV and focusing on nothing.

Sitting gently beside him, Kurt took up the boy's hand and spoke softly,

"Are you hungry Noah? Shall I make dinner?"

The jock just shook his head in the negative before replying,

"Not hungry..."

Kurt didn't believe him but he wasn't prepared to argue with the half-back when he was obviously so upset.

"OK... I'll be making something for me so if you change your mind..."

The jock didn't respond and simply stared fixedly into space as Kurt dropped his hand and retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

Puck felt lighter after his outburst in the showers at school. That much he couldn't deny. However the longer time went on since then he could feel the pressure building up again on him and he was before long back exactly where he started.

Retreating back behind his reinforced barriers, Puck was aware of dozing during the journey back to the Hummels. Home, Kurt had called it. Could he ever come to call it home? He didn't know.

He'd found himself filled with a bone-weary tiredness ever since he'd gotten dressed and even though it was barely after 3pm, Puck could feel his lack of sleep from the night before catching up on him.

Fighting against the urge to lay his head down and close his eyes however, Puck sat himself down on the couch in the den and stared at the idle TV screen. That was how he wanted his own mind to be, like the screen, dark and blank.

It wasn't working though – not like it had before at least.

Though his stomach was empty and he knew he was in need of some food, the brunette's offer of dinner caused his stomach to roil and he knew that were he to eat anything it would only come straight back up again.

He'd shaken his head and refused the offer as a result and Kurt had left him alone to his thoughts after that. Puck stared at the screen without blinking for as long as he could until his eyes became blurry and unfocused.

Doing this repeatedly, Puck could feel his eyelids beginning to droop before they slipped shut entirely and he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt had been watching Noah for several minutes in silence from the doorway to the den as the jock fought against sleep and finally succumbed.

He was about to go fetch a blanket when a loud bang sounded from the door opening and closing and Kurt cursed as he caught a glimpse of Noah startling awake out of the corner of his eye.

Turning to face the source of the disturbance, Kurt saw his Dad carrying a heavy tool box down the hallway towards him.

"Hi Kurt...", greeted the man as he hefted the box onto the table by the phone, "... how was school?"

Kurt's grimace was answer enough for the older man as he asked,

"That bad huh?"

Kurt shook his head before answering, being careful to keep his voice low enough that Noah could not possibly hear,

"Worse Dad... Noah's... he's not eating... he's not sleeping... he's not even talking... I'm worried about him..."

Burt's eyes shone with sympathy as he laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let me talk to him?"

Kurt's expression relayed the reluctance he felt to distance himself from the half-back even if only to allow his own Father to speak to the boy.

"It's OK, Kurt... here... go put this in the laundry room for me...", he said handing him the toolbox and refusing to take no for an answer, "... then disappear for an hour... what Noah and I have to talk about is private 'K?"

Kurt nodded in grim acceptance, grim because he was getting grease from the toolbox all over his hands and the acceptance because he knew that he wasn't getting through to Noah by himself and he'd take any assistance he could at this point.

Lugging the heavy box in the direction of the laundry room, Kurt decided to get his own laundry out of the way while his Dad spoke with the jock.

* * *

Burt entered the den, spying the silently sitting teen staring at the TV screen.

"You know... if you press the little red button magic fairies make the TV come to life and play stories..."

The unexpected quip from the man was a test of sorts, to see exactly how far gone the jock was. Burt was not encouraged by the complete lack of response he received.

Setting himself down in the seat opposite Noah with a sigh, Burt decided the best way forward was just to talk it out. Steeling himself for an admission that he'd only ever made to two people in his life before, his own Mother and Father, Burt spoke

"I almost killed myself when Kurt was seven."

The admission had the effect that Burt hoped it would as Noah's eyes focused and snapped to meet his own.

"I loved my wife more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life... except for my son...", a fond smile crossed the older man's features as he thought of the brunette.

"I... I'm sorry...", offered Noah, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Shaking his head Burt snapped at the boy harshly,

"I don't want your apology Noah... I want you to snap out of this."

The jock looked dismayed for a moment before the emotion drained away once again.

"You remind me so much of myself Noah, after Ellie died... adrift and without hope."

Burt was heartened to see that Noah was at least genuinely listening to his plea so he carried on.

"I... Kurt probably won't have told you but I left for three months after his Mom died... I just couldn't cope without her and had to send my son to live with his Grandparents."

Pinching the bridge of his nose as the emotion of the events of nearly a decade earlier still haunted him sometimes, the older man pressed on.

"I had convinced myself that there was nothing left after Ellie was gone. I see a lot of the same despair in you right now Noah... and, I don't mind admitting that it terrifies me. I don't want you to go the same way I did... you're a good kid Noah and you don't deserve what's happened to you..."

Burt noted the twitch of the jock's eye as his words had some kind of effect. The half-back's posture was rigid and tense which suggested he was fighting against some major emotional outburst. The older man just had to keep pushing.

"I bought sleeping pills, booze and some razorblades and I rented the cheapest, most seedy motel room in Dayton to end it all... and do you know what stopped me from going through with it?"

Burt smiled wistfully as Noah shook his head and a single tear tracked down his cheek to drip onto his pants leg.

"Kurt..."

The single word explanation caused Noah's eyes to once again lock with Burt's and he silently demanded further expansion on the answer.

"I... I was going to call my son... one last call before I..._ y'know_... but he was at the park and I missed him. I was just about to start slicing when the phone rang and it was my little boy calling me back and asking me when I was coming home as he missed me and loved me."

The tears were now running freely down Noah's face, though he had yet to utter a single sound and Burt knew in that moment that by the end of the recitation a barrier would have been breached in the boy's defences - hopefully permanently.

"I realised Noah, that I might have lost Ellie for now... as I'll see her again when it's my time to go... but that I had this perfect little boy who needed me... who _wanted_ me... do you understand Noah?"

Burt was gratified to see the jock nod his head as a sob finally broke through and wracked Noah's frame. It was time for Burt to put the final nail in the coffin of Noah's pity party.

"No matter how dark it may seem for you right now... there is always darker...", rising from his chair, Burt crossed to sit on the couch next to Noah, "... and if I can come back from the darkness that almost swallowed me whole... you can survive this and come out stronger... you just need to lean on those willing to help carry you back into the light."

It was a good thing that Burt had moved from his chair, as with his final words, Noah broke down completely. Placing a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder, knowing that as proud as the boy was he wouldn't want to be coddled like his son would, Burt squeezed in reassurance and waited for the boy to ride it out.

Neither man was aware of the figure hovering silently in the doorway, tears of his own running down his face, as he fled silently back to the laundry room.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is as natural a place to finish up this chapter as I'm going to find. I hope that this writing bug sticks with me, I plan to try to write a few thousand words later in the morning but we'll see how it goes. It might be a few days before I post another update but I will try to be faster.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N:  
**

**Question: How do you explain to a skinhead with a football club badge tattooed onto the side of his neck the joys of man on man action? **

**Answer: You don't! LOL**

**Oh and p.s. the old dude from Dynasty is John Forsythe... just in case you wondered what I'd pictured in my mind.**

**Chapter 23 -Dinner with Raymond  
**

* * *

Several minutes had passed in silence in the den, broken only by the occasional sniffle from Puck as he pieced his shattered barriers back together. It was however like trying to reassemble a shattered mirror from millions of tiny shards of glass and the jock knew that it was not going to work anymore – bottling up his emotions was only going to hurt him more.

_'I might as well just wear pink and give up on being badass altogether...'_

Puck couldn't believe that Mr Hummel had trusted him with what was undoubtedly one of the biggest secrets in his life. If he hadn't even told his own son... but then it's not exactly something you mention casually over your eggs in the morning.

_'Morning Kurt, sleep well? And oh by the way I was going to kill myself when your Mom died...'_

Puck was grateful for the comforting presence of Mr Hummel who remained seated on the couch beside him. The older man had never tried to interfere, he'd just let Puck express his pain and anguish and not judged him for his weakness. Because that's what it was right? Weakness?

Puck was glad that Mr H had sent Kurt away too, he didn't know whether he could stand to see Kurt looking at him with sympathy in his eyes – it was one of the reasons he'd been trying to avoid the brunette – the pain in the half-back's chest only magnified when reflected in the smaller boy's baby blues.

The jock wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve for the final time and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the phone in the hall.

Puck sat back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of peace that suffused him following his catharsis, while Mr H hopped up from the couch and snagged the handset.

"Ye'llo... yes this is he.. .uh huh... you are?... alright... hold on a sec..."

Puck had been listening to the exchange and when Mr H paused, the jock opened his eyes to see the older man with the handset pressed to his chest.

"It's your Uncle Ray... his plane just landed... he'd like to meet us for dinner... I can tell him no..."

Puck sighed as his moment of peace was shattered by the infringing of reality once more before he replied,

"No... it's cool Mr H... thanks though..."

Burt just shrugged the boy's thanks off before returning the handset to his ear,

"Ray?... dinner sounds good... OK... Yeah I know the place – good ribs... eight o'clock... you too... bye..."

Mr H ended the call just as Kurt wandered back into view from wherever he'd been hiding for the past few minutes.

"That was Noah's uncle... we're going to meet him for dinner at La Lanterna at eight 'K?.."

Puck kept his eyes trained on the brunette as he only nodded at his Dad but refused to meet the man's eyes.

_'That place is expensive...'_

The older man laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he passed him on his way to go for a shower and alarm bells began to ring for the jock when Kurt appeared to flinch at the contact,

"OK then... I'll go get changed and see you kids at 7.30?"

Kurt still refused to look up from the floor as he nodded in agreement and Burt headed off in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Watching Kurt as he stood in unmoving in the doorway, Puck was concerned to see that the brunette's eyes were rimmed red as if he too had been crying in the last few minutes.

_'He was probably crying because of you...'_

The thought made Puck feel like a shitty person as he stood from the couch and approached the boy.

"Hey...", he said reaching his hand out to brush his thumb along the boy's cheek feeling the sticky residue confirming his fear - Puck's heart warmed a little however as Kurt leant into the touch, "... you OK?"

The brunette gave a shaky smile in the half-back's direction as he stared into Puck's concerned eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that Noah..."

Puck felt his lips upturn in the first genuine smile he'd given anyone in what felt like weeks.

"What can I say? I'm all heart..."

Forgetting about their prior agreement on the subject, Puck lowered his head and captured Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss.

Puck felt Kurt's arms wind around his neck as he settled his own hands on the smaller boy's hips. Kissing Kurt was – Puck decided – one of the most addictive things on the planet and now that he'd started he never wanted to stop.

Stop however was what Kurt did happen a moment later, much to Puck's dismay as he let out a growl of disappointment before smirking as the breathless soprano rested his head against his shoulder,

"Mmmm... raspberry...", said Puck licking his lips.

A rumbling chuckle bubbled up in Puck's chest – his first in days – as Kurt blushed prettily and butted his shoulder with his head.

"Noah... we shouldn't...", he heard the brunette protest half-heartedly.

"I don't care Kurt... I want you too bad."

The jock watched Kurt open his mouth as he was obviously going to contradict him and he cut him off instead,

"Can you honestly say you didn't want me to kiss you?"

Kurt looked away bashfully as he shook his head,

"No...", he whispered an almost defeated tone in his voice, "... but it doesn't make it right..."

"Forget right...", argued Puck a fire in his belly, "... _this_ is right... Trabner...", Kurt glared at him in warning and the jock just rolled his eyes, "... _Justin _is history already... he just doesn't know it yet..."

"I don't want to hurt him...", said Kurt his eyes tearful, "... he's a really nice guy..."

Running his hands round from where they had taken up station on the soprano's hips, Puck grabbed hold off the smaller boy's tight ass and gave it a squeeze,

"Noah!", squeaked Kurt, his tears now forgotten as the jock chuckled at the look of indignation on the smaller boy's face.

"You belong with me... that incredible ass...", the brunette's blush redoubled in intensity, "... belongs to me... and I'm done waiting..."

Puck smirked at the brunette's expression before he squeezed his prize again and when Kurt squeaked for a second time, he snagged Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and stole another kiss.

The jock could feel the indecision warring with the arousal in Kurt's mind through his tense posture and he revelled a moment later, when the little soprano returned the kiss fully - their tongues languidly stroking each other. Puck could feel Kurt's arousal stirring and beginning to press insistently against his thigh as he kneaded the globes of the brunette's ass in his large hands.

"Ahem..."

Both boys sprang apart in surprise to find a part amused, part uncomfortable looking, Burt standing in the doorway behind them dressed in a pair of chinos and a dress shirt.

"Uh... sorry Mr H...", mumbled Puck feeling suddenly self-conscious for groping the man's son in plain view.

"That's alright son...", said Burt though he clearly was uncomfortable, "... Kurt, can I have a word please? In the kitchen?... Noah would you excuse us one second?"

Puck watched the byplay between Father and son and was confused by the expression on Kurt's face. If he didn't know any better Puck would have said that Kurt would have looked happier at the prospect of being locked in a closet with Mr Karlsson than going to the kitchen with his Dad.

After a few seconds of consideration as Kurt avoided looking at his questioning expression, Puck observed the brunette's shoulders slump as he nodded morosely and traipsed silently after Mr H through to the kitchen.

_'Is Mr H against us being together? He didn't look angry...'_

"I'll uh... just go shower then...", mumbled Puck as he shuffled off towards the basement stairs.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Kurt knew exactly what his Dad wanted to talk about. However Kurt had something _he_ wanted to talk about too and the brunette didn't know whether he'd be able to keep his head if his Dad went on the attack.

He soon found out the answer to that question.

"So you spoke with Justin then... I'm glad...", said Burt.

Eyeing his son's sudden sheepish expression however the older man looked at his son disapprovingly as he sighed.

"I thought as much. I can tell you how disappointed I am in you right now son... I raised you better than to be dishonest and keep secrets from people... if you want to be with Noah you should at least have the decency to tell Justin before you take up with him..."

Despite his growing feeling of indignation at the man's apparent double standard on keeping secrets; Kurt couldn't help the swell of dismay that accompanied the thought of having disappointed the older man.

"How do you know I haven't already spoken to Justin?", snapped Kurt defensively.

The older man was unimpressed by his son's sudden attitude and his warning look was enough to make Kurt gulp and flash back to the very rare occasions as a child where his Dad would discipline him for bad behaviour.

"We both know that your Mom was the smart one in this family and you might think that I'm nothing more than a redneck mechanic...", the brunette went to object but the older man waived him off angrily, "... but don't think you can get away with treating me like an idiot..."

The smaller boy had never had a stand up argument with his Dad over anything before but he couldn't keep his hurt bottled up any longer,

"What? Don't treat you like you do me, you mean?...", the older man looked at Kurt in surprise at the outburst and in confusion at the topic, "... Treating me like a fool? Do you not think I'd have liked to have known... no... do you not think I _deserved_ to know my Dad wanted to k-kill himself?"

Kurt's voice hitched and he cursed himself for his weakness as his emotions got the better of him. Glaring at his Dad angrily as he dashed away his traitorous tears before they could fall, Kurt waited for his Dad's explanation – for his justification.

When it came it was more revealing than Kurt could ever have imagined.

* * *

As the accusation from his son sunk in, Burt could feel all the blood drain from his face and he felt light-headed. Stumbling to the sink, the older man turned on the faucet and kept his back to his son, who was still standing furious at the end of the breakfast table awaiting an answer.

Long buried emotions which he'd now been forced to confront twice in the space of a couple of hours bubbled to the surface and Burt found his control slipping.

"I'm sorry...", Burt whispered keeping his back to his son and ducking his head in shame, "... you were never meant to know..."

"You're sorry?...", spat Kurt anger and betrayal powering his speech, "... you were going to kill yourself Dad! I'm sorry doesn't cut it in this situation..."

Kurt could see the tension in his Dad's posture as his verbal blows caused the larger man to literally flinch with each syllable as he crumpled inwards.

Each stood in silence, heavy breathing being the only sound in the kitchen before Kurt's voice spoke once again, this time softly and tinged with a hint of sadness,

"Was it me?... Was I not enough?"

Kurt watched as his Dad's shoulders hitched and he let out a strangled sob and turned to face his son large fat tears in his lashes.

"No!... Don't ever think that Kurt!"

"Well what am I supposed to think?... Y-you were going to leave me!..."

The brunette's anger was waning in favour of hurt, as his Dad tried desperately to explain,

"I... I love you Kurt... I always have... you... it's so hard to explain..."

Kurt needed to hear however and feeling the strength in his own legs failing, he pulled out a chair at the table and sat heavily,

"Try."

Burt wiped at his eyes with a tea-towel as he too crossed to the table and sat at the opposite end to stare across the expanse at his son.

"I... uh... loved your Mom so much Kurt...", Burt willed his son to believe that simple truth and was relived when the soprano nodded.

"You were so young when Ellie was sick... I'm not sure how much you remember?"

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as he shook his head and replied, his own voice cracking with repressed emotion,

"I remember Mom being tired all the time... and not being able to play with me... but that's about all..."

Burt nodded as he sniffed loudly,

"It was hard Kurt... I had planned to spend the rest of my life with your Mom and with you... I'm a mechanic Kurt, I fix things – it's what I do, my job, my skill, my purpose... but... I couldn't help your Mom... I was useless against the cancer... I couldn't _fix_ it..."

Kurt watched as his Dad ducked his head and a fat tear rolled down the older man's face. Kurt wanted desperately to abandon his position at the far end of the table and to go to the man, however this was the most he'd ever heard his Dad talk about his Mom and a selfish part of him wanted to let the man continue. So he kept silent and listened intently,

"Your Mom was a marathon runner... did I ever tell you that? She had two passions in her life... running and you..."

Kurt smiled even as he shook his head as he had never before heard that piece of trivia about his Mom. He'd never heard very much of anything about the woman who'd birthed him other than some stories passed to him from his Papabear and Grandma Judy.

"I'm sorry for that... I... I never talked about your Mom did I? I... I guess I pushed it all away and buried it... you were so young at first Kurt... it was easy enough to do... but yeah... she ran marathons... for fun if you can believe it... I never understood it myself..."

Burt scoffed and a small smile played at his lips at the memory, while Kurt tried to imagine his Mom's smiling face,

"She was such a fit person... so full of life... and then she found a lump one day and everything changed..."

Kurt's stomach dropped as his Dad's smile disappeared once more.

"Your Mom was such a health nut, nothing like me – despite your best efforts son. She took her vitamins, she ate right, she didn't drink or smoke... it was a cruel joke that she'd get breast cancer at just 33 years old... she got the diagnosis just after your 4th birthday..."

Burt stopped in his recitation for a moment as he closed his eyes and tried to reassert control over his strained emotions.

"The next eighteen months were probably the hardest of my entire life... the Doctors only gave your Mom six months to live from the initial diagnosis...", Burt chuckled and Kurt looked at him in concern, "... but your Mom was a fighter Kurt – you got your stubborn streak straight from her..."

The brunette's eyes though wet with tears were shining in gratitude for the wealth of information his Dad was imparting,

"Your Mom fought right to the end Kurt... but each day she became less and less and she wasted away in front of my eyes... and by the time she finally succumbed it had been 26 months since she'd been diagnosed... and even though I'd had over two years to prepare for it – I just... wasn't ready for her to be _gone_..."

Kurt stood slowly from the table and edged round to take up a chair by his Dad's side – offering his hand to the older man who grabbed it like a drowning man would a life-preserver.

"I... I worked for a living Kurt... your Mom took care of the house... took care of you... and then when it was just the two of us... I just... I couldn't cope... I didn't know how to make your favourite foods... or who your friends were or what clothes you liked to wear on what days, because God forbid you should wear your Tuesday hat with your Thursday shoes...",

Kurt blushed as he recalled his obsessive nature as a young child to always have to wear the same outfits on particular days just as Burt's sobs finally caught up with him as he paused, unable to continue.

"And you sent me to live with Papabear and Grandma Judy?"

Burt nodded at Kurt as he stemmed his tears and though his voice was gruff he plowed on,

"I'd gotten it into my head that without your Mom there was nothing worth living for anymore... I don't know now why I thought that – maybe it was the isolation, maybe it was the grief, I don't know – all I know is that it felt right... but, then you called me and asked me to come home."

Burt looked at that moment into his son's stricken face as he spoke his final words on the matter,

"And I realised that Ellie might have been gone... but that she'd left something with me... a responsibility and a gift – to raise our child and to make sure she was remembered. I guess I failed huh?"

Kurt wanted to deny the man's final query but it wasn't untrue. Though Kurt had always held in his heart this image of what he thought his Mother was like, he'd never had the stories from his Dad – they'd never observed her birthday in any fashion and there were only a few photos of the woman on a shelf in his Dad's room – so he spoke from the heart.

"You haven't failed yet Dad – we're both still here... there's still time to tell me all about her..."

The older man squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as he heard the unspoken forgiveness in his son's words and was unable to form words to thank him.

"I love you Dad...", said Kurt leaning over and embracing the man, feeling his Dad's strong arms encircling him.

"I love you too Kurt... so much..."

The pair remained in their embrace for several seconds as each tried to bring their raging emotions under control. Finally breaking the embrace and sitting back Kurt tried to lighten the atmosphere,

"So is that the only secret? You aren't secretly a Russian spy or were formerly a woman?"

Burt chuckled at his son's cheeky grin as he cuffed him about the head.

"No I'm not a spy and no I'm definitely a man, I'd have thought your gay-radar thingamajig would have told you that..."

Kurt wrinkled his nose before replying,

"OK... firstly ewww gross... and secondly it's gaydar and it's not something I'm ever going to point in your direction that's just _wrong_..."

Both chuckled wetly as they sat at the kitchen table side by side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Uh... hey..."

Both men looked up from the table to see a sheepish looking Noah standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but a pair of black jeans and holding a crumpled shirt in his fist. Burt chuckled at the glazed look in Kurt's eye as he drooled over the jock.

"Hi son...", said Burt hurriedly scrubbing a hand over his face, "... y'know I think the restaurant has a dress code..."

The jock rolled his eyes in an affectation of Kurt as he addressed the older man,

"I don't have many dress clothes... I think this will do", he said holding up the wrinkled garment in his hand, "... but it needs to go in the laundry?"

"Kurt will show you where everything is...", said Burt glancing at his still as a statue son, "... right after he's finished staring at you like you were a t-bone and he were starving... isn't that right Kurt?"

Kurt wasn't listening to a word the older man said as he drank in the view,

"Mm-hmm... sure... whatever you say Dad..."

Burt and Puck's deep rumbling chuckling drew Kurt out of his stupor as he scowled at the older man while trying to control his blush.

Rising from the table, Kurt gestured to Noah to lead the way down the short hallway to the laundry room. The soprano was surprised therefore when his Dad's hand shot out to grab his wrist just as he was about to follow.

"I really am sorry...", said the older man.

Kurt smiled wanly at the older man, he'd been hurt a lot by the man's lie – though he supposed it was more a lie of omission than of outright dishonesty – but, they'd been through much worse and come out stronger for it.

"I know Dad..."

Kurt couldn't give the man any more at that moment.

* * *

Kurt kept his back firmly to Noah as he kept up a running monologue on best practice for laundering a shirt.

"Kurt...", whispered the jock into Kurt's ear as his strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Kurt's grip on the bottle of fabric softener tightened until the smaller boy's knuckles were white and the half-back chuckled as the lid popped off like a champagne cork under the pressure,

"Noah... we shouldn't...", protested Kurt, setting the bottle down and gripping the edge of the worktop lest his hands go wandering.

Kurt could feel Noah's hard chest as he pressed the length of his body to his,

"I know we shouldn't... but don't you just wanna..."

_'God yes...'_, thought Kurt

The brunette warred with the feelings brought forth by the talking to he'd received from his Dad and his own hormones demanding that he immediately turn around kiss the larger boy.

"I do... believe me I do...", said Kurt, groaning as Noah's teeth began to graze a trail down the sensitive skin of his neck, "... but we can't... not yet...please..."

Sensing the brunette's determination, Noah thankfully disengaged and stood back from the smaller boy. Kurt's grip on the edge of the counter remained fixed as he fought to regain control.

Gathering up the shirt and putting it in the washer, Kurt added the softener – fetching the cap from the floor where it had come to rest. Turning the dial, Kurt relaxed as the sound of running water filling the drum echoed in the room.

"There... it's on a thirty minute cycle... you can put it in the dryer after."

Turning to examine the jock, Kurt was pleased to see a little more life in the boy's eyes than there was previous – clearly his Dad's story had penetrated the barriers that Noah had erected.

Picking up a freshly laundered towel, Kurt motioned to the dryer,

"If I go for a shower can you handle putting the shirt in the dryer?"

Kurt watched as Noah mock-glared at the soprano,

"Gee... I don't know... is it more difficult than tying my laces? Cos... that's like hard...", he said his voice mimicking Brittany's towards the end of his sentence.

Giggling at the impersonation, Kurt shook his head as he headed off for his own shower and to get ready for dinner.

* * *

'7.32'

Two out of three men stood waiting impatiently for the third, more appearance-anal of the group, to finally whether his tartan inspired ensemble needed paired with a black trilby or not.

"C'mon Kurt... we're late...", hollered Burt as he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor.

"Alright, alright – you can't rush perfection y'know...", said Kurt as he perched his trilby at a jaunty angle and climbed the basement stairs.

Burt just grumbled as he picked his keys up from the dish by the phone and made his way out to the garage.

"Hey..."

Puck looked down into Kurt's sparking blue eyes and felt the urge once again to wrap the smaller boy up in his arms and never let go.

"Hey yourself... that shirt looks good on you...", said the brunette.

And he was right. The maroon shirt was so tight that the outline of Puck's abs were clear to see and it's short sleeves framed 'the guns' perfectly.

"Thanks... you look, well... so well dressed I don't even know what to say... as usual..."

The soprano raised an eyebrow at the jock,

"Ever eloquent, Noah..."

A horn sounding from the garage caused both boys to jump.

"Stow it Hummel...", said Puck smacking Kurt on the ass to get him moving as they hurried out to the idling Navigator.

"Noah... hands!", the brunette squeaked.

* * *

Never let it be said that Burt Hummel was a tardy man – despite their leaving a full five minutes behind schedule to make the twenty-seven minute drive to the restaurant – the Navigator pulled smoothly into a space outside the eaterie at dead on 8pm.

The trio unbuckled and hopped out of the Navigator, waiting for Kurt to complete his obligatory appearance checks before being permitted to cross the lot in the direction of the entrance.

Puck was nervous for the first time in a long time and his palms were sweating. He was about to meet his only remaining living relative who he'd never met before – Hell he'd never even seen a picture of the guy. Would his Great Uncle like him? Would he like his Great Uncle? What plans did the man have for him? A myriad of questions filled the jock's mind.

Crossing the parking lot, grateful for both Hummels falling automatically into formation and flanking him, Puck spotted an older man sitting on the bench under the window outside the restaurant, who got to his feet as the trio approached.

The man was in his late 50's, perhaps early 60's – with a shock of silver hair swept back and held in place no doubt by old style hair tonic like that old dude from Dynasty. He was well dressed, in a silver suit and crisp white shirt that just screamed sophistication, with a large, chunky and obviously expensive watch on his thin wrist. To top it off the man stood with a cane with a silver lion's head for a handle.

"Noah, I presume?", the man's voice was strong belying his somewhat frail frame.

"Yes Sir... Noah Puckerman..."

Puck felt rather than saw both Hummels come to a stop a few feet behind him as the older man's piercing grey eyes seemed to inspect him.

_'What does he expect to find? A flaw?'_, Puck scoffed internally at the possibility.

"Raymond LaForge... though you may call me Raymond or Mr LaForge if you prefer...", said the older man extending a liver-spotted hand which the jock automatically took up.

_'Firm grip for an old man...'_

"Thank you Sir... Raymond...", said Puck, testing out the name to see how it felt as the older man smiled at him graciously.

Meanwhile the older man had glanced past Puck to address the silently waiting Hummels.

"You must be Mr Hummel... it's a pleasure Sir... though I wish circumstances were more pleasant..."

The two older men approached each other and shook hands,

"Please... just Burt is fine...", said Burt as he drew his son towards him, "... and this is my son Kurt..."

"Hello there young Kurt..."

"Hello sir."

Raymond smiled gently as he scolded Kurt,

"Oh please... call me Raymond if you must... I'm not a Knight of the Realm... so please no 'sirring' me..."

Kurt ducked his head before he apologised,

"Yes sir... sorry sir..."

Raymond and Burt both chuckled as Kurt a moment later realised his mistake.

"Relax young Master Hummel... now, we are just one short of our party...", said the older man turning towards the parking lot, "... ah here she comes now... Melissa...", called Raymond waving in her direction.

Puck turned towards the direction of the unexpected member of their dinner party and his jaw dropped open in complete shock.

The woman approaching the group from the parking lot couldn't have been a day over twenty years old. She was tall - at least 5'8'' though with her heels on she was substantially higher – with long wavy blonde hair that cascaded down around her round and perfectly complexioned face. Her long tapered legs disappeared under the short mini-dress she was not so much wearing as had been painted onto her, and a healthy bosom could be seen just giving a glimpse to the assembled men of the treasures that lay beneath.

"Melissa my dear...", said Raymond as he extended his arm to the beauty and she linked with him without hesitation, "... I'm sorry, I should make some introductions... I'd like to introduce to you Burt and Kurt Hummel and my young relative Noah... "

The blonde looked at each of the guests in turn before her eyes took on a particularly predatory glint when the caught sight of Puck's abs defined as they were by his tight shirt.

"Everyone this is Melissa... my PA..."

The blonde giggled at the pronouncement and swatted at the older man's arm gently, leaving none fooled for a second that the relationship between the pair was strictly business. Well it might have been transactional but not in the traditional boss/employee sense.

"Shall we go in?", asked Raymond and received unanimous nods from the group – all except for Puck who was still rooted to the spot in shock.

The jock felt something sharp impact with his side a moment later, dragging his eyes back to the face of an irate Kurt who raised a single eyebrow at him.

"What?", asked the jock.

The brunette just huffed before pushing rudely past the jock and entering the restaurant leaving a confused Puck standing on the sidewalk beside a chuckling Burt.

Placing his hand on the jock's shoulder, Burt nudged the boy towards the doors,

"But... what'd I do?", asked Puck.

Burt just chuckled all the more.

* * *

Dinner was a very nice – if a rather stuffy and posh affair – thought Puck as he put the finishing touches to his crème caramel. The more they talked, the more Puck found he got on well with Raymond. The older man had been in the Navy and had fought in Korea, where he'd been shot and as a result ended up needing his cane. From there the man had gone to Harvard Business School and trained to become an investment banker before retiring about a dozen years ago.

"... and so having made my money, I am now a man of leisure, splitting my time between my houses in Omaha and in Honolulu", said Raymond setting his spoon down beside his Panacotta dessert.

Kurt snorted derisively as he stabbed at his dairy free dessert with a fork. The brunette had been snippy all evening and it was really starting to grate on the jock's nerves,

"Why do you still need a PA then if you're retired?"

Puck felt that the tone of the question was slightly out of line and judging from the expression on Mr H's face – he thought so too. If Raymond was put out by the brunette's surly tone he didn't show it as he replied pleasantly,

"I'm still involved as a non-exec Director of a couple of multinationals... plus I run my late wife's charitable foundation... she loved animals, so I help animals in her memory."

Kurt didn't appear to have a snide response of sufficient calibre in stock as he simply mumbled and stabbed even more viciously at his dessert,

"Oh..."

Puck had found himself sitting across the table from the blonde during their meal and he'd found Melissa to be an interesting person. Yes, she wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box – at times she made Brittany look like that Hawking dude - but that wasn't exactly something to hold against the girl. Besides she was _smoking_ hot and she seemed to enjoy flirting right back with Puckzilla.

"So... Noah, I've told you all about myself... how about some _quid pro quo_?", said Raymond addressing the half-back with a smile.

"Do we have to Ray? I can't stand them... with their eight legs and those suckers... ewww...", said Melissa wrinkling her nose.

Puck met Kurt's eyes for the first time since they'd entered the restaurant as they shared a look of confusion.

"Quid, honey... not squid... it's Latin...", explained Ray with a gentle pat to the back of the blonde's hand.

"Oh... good, I hate shellfish...", the blonde went back to picking the individual flakes of almond from her gateau as she'd claimed earlier in the evening that nuts made her bloated.

Trying to move the conversation on from their unexpected tangent, Raymond addressed Puck,

"So Noah... why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Uh... OK... um...", Puck considered what to tell the older man, "... I'm a jock, I play football – half-back – for the school team... I'm in Glee club, I clean pools to make some spare cash..."

Puck was relieved to see that his random selection of answers were appeasing the man,

"Good, good... and how about school? Do you enjoy it?"

Puck grimaced and tried to ignore the snort from Kurt – seriously he was going to pinch the little bitch in a minute if he didn't drop the 'tude.

"Excuse me lady and gentlemen – would you like any coffees?", butted in a voice before Puck was able to reply to Raymond.

* * *

Kurt's head snapped up from the mess that was formerly his dessert as he looked into familiar green eyes behind blonde bangs,

"Justin?", he asked in surprise.

The blonde appeared to be equally as flustered to have unexpectedly run into his boyfriend and his boyfriend's Dad – and Puck? - out at one of the most expensive restaurants in Lima.

"Uh... hi Kurt..."

"I didn't know you worked here..."

_'But then you've not bothered to ask...'_

Justin was clearly conscious of having a full fledged conversation with the brunette whilst working as he quickly replied,

"Yeah, I pick up a shift here and there... coffee?"

Though he'd understood the question easily enough, Kurt had become lost in the blonde's deep soulful eyes -

_'Wait... soulful – get a grip Hummel...'_

Kurt was aware of the fact that he'd not replied and that Noah appeared to be tensed like a coiled spring all of a sudden in the seat next to him.

"Uh... coffee? No... no coffee... not for me... thanks...", he smiled gently at the boy and received a warm smile in return.

The blonde turned away from Kurt to take orders from the rest of the table while the soprano used the opportunity to sneak a glance at the still silent Noah.

_'Is that jealousy I see? Maybe this will teach you to drool over blonde bimbos...'_

Having finished taking orders, Justin nodded at the group trying to ignore the hostile glare that Puck seemed to be sending his way for no apparent reason – maybe he felt uncomfortable in the expensive surroundings or something – and retreated towards the bar to place their order.

Watching the blonde go, Kurt decided that if Noah wanted to lust after Melissa then he'd just have to be reminded that he could do just the same to him in return.

Placing his napkin down over the dessert massacre on his plate, Kurt pushed his chair back,

"Excuse me... little girl's room...", he explained.

Ensuring that Noah was watching, Kurt sashayed his hips quite prominently as he approached the bar and drew the attention of the blonde jock frothing milk in blender for a cappuccino.

"Hi blondie..."

Kurt's voice was seductive in a way that he'd never before used when it came to anyone – his aim was to get Noah jealous and yes it was a shitty way to treat Justin when he was an unwitting dupe but needs must.

"Hi Kurt...", said Justin keeping an eye out for his bosses as he chatted, "... you look real cute tonight..."

Kurt blushed involuntarily at the praise of his outfit.

"Thank you... so do you..."

Justin chuckled as he raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the brunette,

"I'm in a plain white shirt and some pants... standard waiter's outfit... it's hardly tartan..."

Kurt dissembled whilst the jock spooned the frothy milk onto the beverage.

"I've never seen you here before... you eat here often?"

Kurt shook his head as he explained,

"No... first time actually - the silver haired man? Noah's relative, here for the funeral..."

Justin's smile faded a little at the reminder of the jock's recent loss – perhaps he should have cut him some slack for the glare, he had been under a lot of pressure of late.

"Ah, I see... oh... that reminds me...", said Justin looking slightly apprehensive.

"What?", asked Kurt, watching out of the corner of his eye as Noah glared at him and smirking before turning his full attention back to the blonde.

"My parents want to invite you for dinner... nothing as fancy as all this... just my Mom and Dad at my house... Friday – they uh told me to tell you that they won't take no for an answer..."

Kurt smiled widely at the sheepish expression on Justin's face,

"That sounds lovely Justin..."

_'Maybe this will focus your mind Noah...'_

"OK cool... we can sort out the details tomorrow at school."

Kurt's face dropped slightly,

"Oh, I won't be in school – at least not classes...", Justin's face fell in disappointment, "...I'll be at Glee though – you could meet me after?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically,

"OK – as long as you promise me I don't have to sing or dance. I'm a _horrible_ singer and I have two left feet."

Kurt giggled at the boy, before a blonde waitress slinked over to mix up some cocktails.

"Well I'd better get... back y'know... coffees", said Justin indicating the assembled tray which had been sitting for a good couple of minutes while they had chatted.

"Uh yeah, sure... I'll see you tomorrow then..."

Quickly leaning over the counter, Kurt pecked Justin on the lips before heading back to his seat.

* * *

The coffees were drunk in quick order and the bill settled in full by Raymond, despite Burt's vociferous objections.

"Well... I would like to thank each of you for a thoroughly enjoyable dining experience...", said Raymond.

The old man had been around long enough to know when a piece of eye candy had caught Melissa's attention, much as young Noah appeared to have done that evening. Raymond tolerated the blonde's wandering eye, he was an old man after all and he knew that he could not possibly hope to keep up with the appetites of a twenty year old.

Still their relationship served it's purpose when he needed it to and despite her flaws, Melissa was invaluable at keeping his schedule up to date.

Standing from the table and leaning heavily on his cane, the group all picked up their coats before making their way back out to the parking lot.

The Hummels and Puck stood as a group facing Raymond with Melissa on his arm as the older man spoke once more,

"Well... we shall see you in the morning then... get this dreadful business taken care of..."

Puck dropped his head at the reminder of exactly what had brought Raymond into his life,

"Yes sir... Raymond...", he still wasn't able to get that right despite trying for most of the night.

"OK then... Burt, Kurt it was a pleasure, Noah likewise... we shall see you at the funeral. Goodnight."

Each murmured their goodnights as the pair crossed the lot in the direction of a blue Bentley sitting in one of the spaces near the corner.

Burt rubbed his hands together to stave off the frigid air of the evening,

"Well... I don't know about you but I am bushed..."

Neither Kurt nor Puck were willing to look the other in the eye - Kurt upset over the jock's reaction to Melissa and the jock upset over Kurt's reaction to Justin.

Burt just rolled his eyes at the teens and decided for once that he'd let sleeping dogs lie – they had to figure some stuff out by themselves.

"Come on then... let's go home."

All three bodies piled wearily into the Navigator, with Kurt choosing this time to sit up front rather than in back beside Noah – not that the half-back minded one bit.

The drive back to the Hummel house was done in near total silence only punctuated every so often by Burt as he'd ask one of the teens a question and receive a monosyllabic answer.

Pulling into the garage, Kurt popped his seatbelt before the Navigator had even come to a complete stop and had hopped down and disappeared into the house before the jock had even reached for the release button.

Burt just sighed and shook his head realising that there was a fight brewing between the pair and that when it finally hit... it was going to be a big one.

"Well... I'm off straight to bed... goodnight Noah...", said Burt as he hopped from the Navigator along with the jock.

"Yeah... me too... goodnight Mr H..."

Burt continued on his route along through the kitchen to the main stairs while Puck headed down into the silent and darkened basement.

Rolling his eyes at the theatrics of the brunette, Puck realised that the smaller boy must have quickly scrubbed his face with cleanser and crawled into bed, extinguishing the lights in an attempt to ignore him.

Stumbling in the dark in the direction of the bathroom, Puck threw on the light and squinted against the sudden glare as the light bounced off the tiles.

Stripping down to his boxers, Puck brushed his teeth to get rid of the build up of food from the meal before flicking the light back off again.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, the half-back allowed his eyes to adjust to the gloom sufficiently that he could make out the uneven rise and fall of the brunette's chest as he feigned sleep.

_'Fine... let him be a little pussy...'_

Crossing the room, Noah slipped under the covers beside the brunette but being sure not to make any contact with the smaller body.

Neither boy said goodnight to the other and neither got to sleep until well after midnight.

* * *

**A/N: OK – next chapter is a biggie – the funeral and the Glee club meeting. That'll be twelve songs from twelve gleeks so there's probably a lot of writing involved. Hope you like my new chapter – I was tempted to translate it into Italian just for kicks – but I won't seeing as I don't speak a word of the lingo XD**

**P.S. YVETTE & TAYLOR – I LOVE YOU TOO! *bursts into tears***

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: OK – Rabbi Rosenthal has spontaneously developed an Eastern European accent (don't ask! LOL) – So to add to the piss poor accents in this story please read the Rabbi's lines accordingly. **

**I should also say that I'm not Jewish – so I have done some basic research on Jewish funeral traditions. I apologise ahead of time if any actual Jewish people feel that I've taken liberties and that it's not a true representation, but I did my level best and meant no offence. **

**There's a seating plan mentioned in this chapter – I had a hard time keeping it straight in my head so I made a chart if anyone needs to refer to it – there's before and after. I've uploaded them to Photobucket at the following links: **

**Before  
http :/ i770. Photobucket. Com/ albums/ xx347/the-jb-bandit/Seatingplan .jpg **

**After**

**http :/ i770. Photobucket. Com/ albums/ xx347/the-jb-bandit/ Seatingplan .jpg **

**Just remove the extra spaces. **

**Oh, and a note to My Angel of Darkness – I tried replying to your PM but you've disabled PM's... d'oh! XD Anyways, I trawled youtube and found what I think you were talking about – in any event any videos of Chris Colfer in tight jeans doing pelvic thrusts sit perfectly well with me LOL**

**Now I should also warn you that there are twelve songs in this Chapter (a full credit list will be in the end A/N) – I debated whether to abbreviate Round One of the Glee Off but decided against it – I put in a lot of effort into sourcing the songs so I felt bad about cutting any.**

**Chapter 24 – The Funeral et al  
**

* * *

All of the preparations had been made. The Rabbi had been organised, the plot had been dug and the headstone had been carved - all that was needed now were the mourners and of course the deceased.

Puck had been silent since waking with the sun and as a result of his mini-argument with Kurt the prior night, the smaller boy was making no efforts to change the status quo.

As the jock fussed with his black tie, which just would not fucking tie right, he let out a frustrated growl.

"Stupid _fucking_ tie!", he grumbled as he studied again the cardboard insert explaining how to tie the perfect Windsor.

Kurt who was putting the finishing touches to his own mourning outfit – a white shirt and thin black tie, with black waistcoat and dress pants – accessorised with a simple silver brooch in the shape of a butterfly. It had been his Mom's and he'd treasured it ever since convincing his Dad that it would be of more use being cherished and used than sitting in a box in a drawer in his parent's bedroom.

The half-back cursed again as Kurt watched him in the mirror.

_'I can't be angry with him... not today...'_

Sighing, Kurt stood and crossed to the agitated Noah. Reaching out Kurt batted the boy's hands away from the tie where he'd somehow managed to get it tied into a knot.

"Let me..."

Puck looked at Kurt in surprise and with a small amount of anger still in his system,

"So you're talking to me again then?"

The brunette gave the jock the gimlet eye as he untangled the strip of silk and swiftly had it tied perfectly.

"Yes I'm talking to you – but I'm still angry with you."

"Angry? What for? You were the one all over Trabner last night!", snapped Puck as he tucked the tie down flat against his chest.

Kurt's glare intensified as he stared up into the angry eyes of the half-back.

"All over? You call one light peck on the lips _all over_? He's still my boyfriend Noah – I haven't spoken to him yet! I had to do it."

Puck grumbled as he was forced to accept that what Kurt had said was technically true – he hadn't broken up with the blonde jock yet and it wasn't like breaking up with him in the middle of the restaurant the prior night would have worked. While Puck was thinking, Kurt was steaming on,

"And what about you?"

_'Me? What did I do?'_

The jock's confused face seemed to make the brunette even more angry as he huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Melissa."

_'Oh...'_

"You have to be joking...", Puck's hazel eyes met Kurt's sparking baby blues searching for some hint of teasing and found none, "... There's nothing in that Kurt I swear... I was just being nice to the girl..."

"Nice? Noah you spent practically the whole evening with your head in between her breasts!", Kurt shuddered at the thought.

Puck thought back on his behaviour from the night before. Sure the blonde girl was smoking, he'd admitted as much to himself during dinner. And yes he wanted to be with Kurt – but did that mean that he wasn't allowed to look at anyone else. He was Puckzilla after all - the brunette seemed to have forgotten that since he'd started calling him Noah all the time. In all honestly felt that the brunette was overreacting and told him so.

"Overreacting? So I give my _boyfriend_ a single peck on the lips and I'm at fault - but you can flirt with that _bimbo_ all evening and I'm supposed to what? Be happy for you?"

"I'm Puck...", said the jock as if those two words were explanation enough.

"Yes I know...", said Kurt in confusion.

"No. No I don't think you do know. You've built up this imaginary image of 'Noah' and separated him from the old Puck in your mind... but I'm still that guy."

Kurt's face fell and tears formed in his eyes as the jock shattered the boy's illusions,

"I've stopped with the slushies and the dumpster dives, and yeah I want to be with you – but I'm not going to change who I am."

"S-so you're saying that if I want to be with you I-I have to let you be with other people? Am I- Am I not enough?"

Puck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation – he'd started doing so more often now that his mohawk was gone.

"No... Kurt... you're really not getting this are you?...", the brunette's stricken face counterpointed the glare he was sending the half-back, "... we're _not_ together Kurt. Not yet anyway."

Puck chose then to run his hand through his imaginary mohawk as the brunette's tears began to fall.

"I guess... I guess I was wrong to get upset about Trabner... you're right that he's still your boyfriend...", Kurt smiled through his tears as the jock's words offered him the vindication he felt had wanted, "... but can you see my point? _We're_ not together and as much as I want to be with you it's your choice not to be – you're the one who wants to talk to Justin first... "

Kurt considered the jock's point and realised he had been being unfair to Noah – to Puck. He had begun to think of the two as separate people and he supposed he had done so in the vain hope that he'd be able to ignore all the history between them.

"I want you Kurt. I've told you as much. But I won't wait around forever... and I won't change everything about me to get you either."

Kurt nodded through his tears as he finally understood where Noah was coming from and accepted that he'd perhaps been unconsciously trying to mould the boy into his own ideal.

"I'm sorry...", whispered the heartbroken Kurt as he felt Noah's strong arms wrap around him.

_'Oh God... I was so angry at Noah... Justin – what have I done?'_

"It's OK, Kurt..."

Kurt chuckled wetly against the larger boy's chest as he spoke repeating a phrase he'd been using more often the past couple of days,

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you today, Noah..."

Puck's arms tightened around Kurt and he snuggled into the taller boy's chest and sighed,

"How about we comfort each other?"

Kurt thought that sounded pretty good.

* * *

Having gone some way to repairing their fractured relationship both boys were dressed and ready to go far in advance of their departure time.

Each sat on the couch in the den, the TV on to the Weather Channel but neither truly watching, it was just there to have some noise to fill the silent void.

Burt was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the polish on his black dress shoes. The older man had been moaning all morning as he'd been unable to find his favourite cufflinks and as a result had to borrow a set from his son. The fact that the only pair Kurt had that would even remotely match the occasion were rather expensive diamond cufflinks was beside the point.

"OK... well are we ready to go?", asked Burt as he slipped his suit jacket on over his shoulders.

Kurt looked to Puck who was sitting on the couch with his hands clasped looking at his lap.

"Noah?", asked Kurt softly and the half-back's sparking hazel eyes glanced up and he nodded.

"Yeah...", he said clearing his throat, "... I'm ready..."

Standing up and straightening his tie, Puck led the way out to the garage and climbed into what was fast becoming 'his spot' in the rear seat of the Navigator.

* * *

The drive to the cemetery was silent except for the inane chatter of the radio presenters on the breakfast show. Burt had informed them that the funeral home had arranged, given the small number of attendees, to hold a simple service at the graveside before burial.

Kurt spent the journey in quiet contemplation of his own actions of the past twelve hours. He realised now that he'd both treated Noah's affections with insufficient gravity and had also treated Justin badly by leading the boy on. It wasn't that Kurt didn't enjoy the blonde jock's company – he did – and he'd be remiss to ignore the fact that yes he was attracted to Justin. It was just... he wasn't Noah...

_'He'd be a good alternate... but nothing more...'_

The Navigator pulled into the parking lot at the cemetery and Kurt spotted Raymond's blue Bentley already parked up.

The trio abandoned the car before trooping over to the main gates where they saw the older man standing with Melissa and a short middle-aged man with a long bushy brown beard.

Puck couldn't help noticing the scandalously short black dress that the blonde girl had chosen to wear to the funeral – it would probably have been frowned upon at a hooker's funeral never mind his Mom's.

"Ah... good morning all...", greeted Raymond solemnly, "... I'd like to introduce you to Rabbi Rosenthal..."

The smaller man inclined his head before addressing the group, his accent thick and foreign sounding – Kurt thought perhaps eastern European.

"Güt morning... are ve all now present?"

Raymond looked to Puck who nodded,

"Yeah... I think that's everyone...", his voice was gruff as he struggled to cope with the emotion. Kurt moved to stand beside the jock, not making to comfort him, just letting him know that he was there.

"Very güt... shall ve press on zen?"

The group made their way in pairs up the small hill, tailing the casket and stopping periodically as the Rabbi recited Psalm 91. As they reached the plot selected by the funeral home, Kurt was surprised at how pretty – despite the circumstances – the site chosen turned out to be, with the large weeping willow tree throwing it's long limbs out over the grave site.

"It looks so tranquil...", murmured the brunette as Puck looked at him strangely, "... it's all so green and there's the pretty tree... my Mom was cremated so I'd never given it any thought before..."

Puck smiled at the smaller boy slightly as he reached out to take up his hand without thinking.

The group lined up alongside the plot, with the plain pine casket containing the Puckerman matriarch. In line with Jewish custom, the Rabbi had arranged for someone from the local Synagogue to accompany the body from the moment the funeral home had contacted him and Puck was glad for their consideration – he wouldn't have known the first thing about how to stage a Jewish funeral.

Rabbi Rosenthal spoke the Baruch Dayan Emet, as he slowly walked the length of the mourners, stopping in front of each to pin a small black ribbon over their hearts. Puck again had no idea what the Rabbi was doing or what the ribbon was for and was glad for Kurt's presence as he squeezed his hand in reassurance.

The service itself was simple and short and before Puck knew it he was being nudged in the side by Kurt for some reason as the smaller boy directed his gaze to the patiently waiting Rabbi.

"Son... vould you like to zay a few vords?"

Throughout all the previous days when it had been brought up, Puck had said that he didn't want to eulogise his Mother – his relationship with the woman was not good and he didn't know whether he'd be able to find something to say.

"It's OK if you can't, Noah...", whispered Kurt offering him a way out if he needed it.

_'He's always so supportive...'_

Puck was prepared to heed Kurt's advice at first, but now – standing there by the casket in the mid-morning sunshine - it sunk in that this would be the last time he'd ever get a chance to speak to the woman.

Standing taller, Puck cleared his throat,

"I... I'd like that... if that's OK?"

The small man simply nodded in acceptance and Puck took a breath to consider what he wanted to say. Fixing his eyes on the casket and taking a step forward, Puck laid his hand against the pale wood as he simply spoke from the heart,

"We never had a good understanding growing up, Ma and I... Our family was, well it was not exactly the Brady's...", Puck chuckled slightly at the thought that Kurt would probably be Marcia, "... but we were family..."

Puck ducked his head as his emotions threatened to overtake him and took a deep shuddering breath. He was unaware of Burt placing a restraining hand on Kurt's shoulder as the brunette made to step forward.

"After... well after Dad split...", out of the corner of his eye, Puck saw Raymond tense slightly at mention of the man, "... it was like there was this huge void that nobody spoke about... and you tried to fill with the booze... and I tried to fill it with being a badass..."

Puck's eyes were shining with tears as he felt a burden lifting from his shoulders,

"But... despite everything – despite the booze and the anger and what happened with Sarah, I still loved you Ma – but I never told you that... and for that I'm sorry. Goodbye Ma..."

Puck stepped back from the casket, unable to raise his head or he would start crying for sure. The Rabbi nodded in approval at the half-back's eulogy and Puck was aware of Mr H's supportive hand on his shoulder and of a softly weeping Kurt standing by his side.

He may have lost a Mother and a sister but he'd gained an awful lot too.

Puck zoned out once again as Raymond took an opportunity to speak as his Mom's eldest living relative but the half-back would later admit to having not heard a single word.

A short time later the Rabbi signalled for each member of the party to step forward and take a handful of earth as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Walking past in turn, with Raymond as de facto head of the family being first in line - each dropped their handful of earth on top of the casket and moved off silently back down the hill.

* * *

Kurt wiped his hand clean of the earth that had gotten stuck under his fingernails, as he watched Noah wander off in the opposite direction from the main body of the group.

His Dad had restrained him from going to Noah during his impromptu eulogy, but seeing as the older man had gone off down the winding path with Raymond and Melissa, he no longer felt prevented from following the jock.

The half-back stopped at a viewpoint on the hill, overlooking a small pond with green lilies floating on the surface,

"Hey...", whispered Kurt as he stood beside the jock and looked out over the water.

"I've got nobody left now...", the taller boy's voice was thick with emotion he was clearly trying to repress.

Kurt understood where Noah was coming from and made to reassure the boy.

"That's not true Noah... you have me...", he said reaching over and placing his smaller hand on top of Noah's larger one.

"As... as much as I'm grateful for that... I still have no family left now... Raymond's cool but I don't know him..."

Kurt remained silent and just let Noah bleed off his excess emotion, offering his support.

"I miss Sarah...", said the jock morosely.

Kurt's voice was soft as he asked the boy his next question – little did he know the impact it would prove to have,

"Who's Sarah?"

"My sister..."

Puck wandered over to a nearby bench and sat down heavily as Kurt perched himself beside him,

"You have a sister?"

"I did have...", Puck rubbed his eyes tiredly, "... not anymore, she was adopted when I was 10..."

"Adopted? Why? I don't understand...", said Kurt, his curiosity overpowering any sense that his pressing for answers might be something the jock would rather avoid.

"It's a long and ugly story...", Puck sighed.

Reaching into his pocket, Kurt retrieved his cell and dialled.

"Hey Dad...", by the time the connected Burt was already back at the main gates with Raymond and Melissa and out of sight, "... Noah and I will probably be a while... yeah, OK... no we have Glee so we'll head straight there... OK I will... bye..."

Snapping the phone shut again and placing it back in his pocket, Kurt sat back and looked at the dumbfounded jock,

"Right... we have...", Kurt checked his watch, "... four hours until Glee... start talking..."

Puck chuckled as the brunette crossed his arms over his chest and raised an expectant eyebrow. Taking a deep shuddering breath Puck began to tell the tale he'd never spoken a word of to another living soul his entire life.

The jock had considered stopping on a number of occasions as Kurt had cried or sobbed – when he'd explained about his Mom's drinking and about his Dad's leaving. Puck had never intended to upset the little brunette. But Kurt was a little spitfire when it came to things he wanted and he wanted the half-back to let go of some of the guilt he was carrying.

So the jock pressed on and dropped the biggest of the bombs at his disposal – the story of the Reverend and Sarah. Puck expected the reaction from the brunette as the smaller boy stood and walked away from him only to stop a few feet away with his back to him.

Truth be told he'd always expected that Kurt would decide that he wasn't worth his time and would leave. The half-back projected an ultra-confident façade to the world but inside he was still the abandoned little boy whose Dad walked out on him.

Looking down at his hands, Puck murmured sadly

"I'm sorry Kurt... I – I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore..."

He was confused by the explosive reaction as he suddenly found his lap full of a sobbing brunette desperately clutching at his shirt.

"You stupid, idiotic wonderfully sweet man...", sniffled the soprano, "... of course I still want something to do with you I lo-... I like you a lot..."

Tilting his head up, Kurt broke one of his own cardinal rules as he pressed his lips to Noah's with a desperation to show the jock his error. The kiss wasn't passionate it was more borne of the deeper feelings that the pair were developing for each other – of trust and respect – but it still caused Puck's toes to curl nonetheless.

A short time later, the tears had dried and Puck smothered a pained groan as Kurt shifted on his lap, with his head still snuggled against the taller boy's chest.

"What's wrong?", mumbled the brunette in concern as he raised his eyes to look at the half-back.

"Nothing...", answered Puck though his face and tone of voice belied the claim.

The smaller boy wiggled in Puck's lap again and the jock couldn't contain the pained groan this time,

"What's wrong, Noah?...", said Kurt in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"OK... OK... my leg is asleep alright?", admitted Puck sheepishly.

Kurt giggled as he bounced lightly, causing the taller boy to let out a series of pained yelps.

"Is it still asleep now?", he asked with a playful grin.

Puck let out a pained chuckle and positioned his hands on either side of the smaller boy's torso before beginning his retaliatory attack. Worming his fingers into the soft tissue between the boy's ribs, Puck tickled Kurt with abandon, inadvertently causing the smaller boy to squirm even more.

"Ahhh... ahhhhh... God stop...", pleaded the brunette whose face had gone red with the exertion as tears of laughter ran down his cheeks.

"Say uncle...", instructed Puck as he continued his assault.

"Never...", cackled the brunette and Puck redoubled his efforts, "OK... OK... Noah it hurts, it hurts..."

"You know what to say then!", Puck was smiling broadly at the bright eyes and flushed face of the soprano as he struggled to get a breath.

"UNCLE!"

* * *

Kurt collapsed against Noah's chest panting heavily as the tickle attack ceased.

"Ow...", he protested as his sides throbbed.

Sitting up and looking into the half-back's flushed and happy face, Kurt was pleased to see all trace of the melancholy that threatened to swamp the boy erased.

"I'm going to speak to Justin today.", he said watching as Noah's face became solemn.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded,

"Really."

Puck high-fived an imaginary buddy of his and Kurt chuckled at the jock's childish behaviour that he'd have once described as moronic but now just thought of as endearing.

Checking his watch and seeing that it was approaching lunchtime, Kurt nuzzled the jock's neck as he groaned,

"We have to go to Glee now... I never did ask, did you pick a song?"

Kurt felt Noah take a deep breath and seem to start his answer before pausing,

"I... I did have... but now, with everything that's happened... I think I want to do something different."

"What song are you going to do instead?", asked Kurt honestly curious.

"I was going to do 'Free Bird' but I don't feel like it anymore. And I'm not telling you what I'm doing instead, "... Kurt pouted but the jock held firm, "... no, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

Noah sighed again as he settled in his mind on a song he'd been pondering on since the weekend. He'd sing and he'd pour his soul into it – the competition didn't matter – just the song.

"C'mon Spider Monkey, let's go be badass singers..."

Kurt chuckled at the jock's paraphrasing of his earlier line just a week earlier, as the pair linked hands and walked down the winding path towards the gates.

_'How things have changed since then...'_

* * *

The pair arrived on foot at the school, though no longer hand in hand, just as the lunch bell sounded and the school courtyard flooded with students.

Judging from the pointing and staring it seemed to Puck, that even in his absence, he'd obviously remained the number one topic of conversation on the WMHS grapevine. Of course, his turning up that afternoon in a slim fitting black suit – which made him look like a total badass if he did say so himself – could just possibly play a small part too.

_'If there's one thing Kurt can do... it's pick out a damn good suit...'_

The fact that he was entering side by side with an equally well dressed Kurt Hummel – and the fact he was actually smiling - escaped his notice altogether.

Pushing open the doors to the lunch room, Puck spotted the usual suspects seated at the Glee table and he glanced momentarily wistful at the jock's table that he used to hold court at.

Since joining Glee, though the other jocks knew not to fuck with him or he'd rearrange their faces, Puck had become persona non grata at the jock's table.

_'Persona non grata? WTF?'_

Something about the group wasn't right though but it took a second for him to work it out as he took up one of the empty seats.

"Uh... hey – what's with the musical chair-o-rama?", he said smiling at Mercedes, who he found seated to his left.

"Huh... oh hey Puck...", said the distracted girl before she did a double take, "... uh _hey_ Puck!"

The jock looked at the girl in confusion as she examined his face,

"What?", he asked as he looked down the row to meet the eyes of Kurt, who had found a seat next to Brittany who was admiring his brooch,

"Do I have something on my face?", he asked the brunette who shook his head in confusion at the strange question.

"Uh... sorry, I just... wasn't expecting you to be so chatty..."

Puck nodded realising what the girl meant given that his Mom's funeral had been only three hours previous.

"Ah... no that's cool... I've said my goodbyes...", his voice caught in his throat slightly and he cleared it loudly as he tried to change the direction of the conversation, "... so why the new seating arrangements?

Since Glee club had started hanging out as a group in the lunch room the seating chart around the long rectangular table could be predicted with almost 100% accuracy - Artie would sit at the head where the seat had been removed for his wheelchair, Tina would sit on his right, next to Mike, Matt, Brittany and then Santana.

At the opposite end of the table, was the seat usually taken by Puck, with Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn and Rachel leading back up to Artie. Today however the seating plan was different.

Artie was still in his usual slot with Tina to his right. Next to the Asian girl however was Rachel, then Mike and Matt and Santana. At the head of the table, sat Finn, with Brittany, then an empty chair which was taken up by Kurt, Mercedes, his own seat and directly to his right, Quinn leading back up to the wheelchair bound boy.

"Oh hell naw...", the girl looked suddenly sheepish as Quinn's stabbed at her tuna surprise rather viciously on the jock's right side, "... I'm not climbing into the middle of this shitstorm..."

"Oh for God's sake Mercedes, just say it...", spat the girl as she slammed her fork down on the tabletop, "... I broke up with Finn."

If Puck had been drinking a slushie at that precise moment, he was certain that Rachel sitting opposite him, would have been sporting a new hair colour. As it was he sat stunned for several seconds – long enough for Quinn to reach out and snap his jaw shut with an audible click.

"You what?", he asked trying to grasp the concept. The girl had been adamant that she'd be staying with the Quarterback for the sake of the baby.

"I broke up with Finn...", said the girl enunciating as you would to a small child and pointing at the surly looking Quarterback. A surly looking Quarterback who was refusing to meet anyone's eyes and was glaring at his cheeseburger like it had somehow offended him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to...", he said in a hushed voice so he couldn't be overheard.

"I know... I just – we argued and he accused me of not wanting to be there anymore... and before I knew it, I'd gone and admitted it...", Quinn said looking chagrined but not upset.

"How'd he take it?", asked the jock already knowing the answer given the Quarterback's stormy expression.

The blonde rolled her eyes,

"About as well as you'd expect... he still believes...", she leant in and whispered conspiratorially, "...about _y'know_..."

Puck nodded and for the first time since he'd found out about the baby he didn't feel the pang of sadness in his heart. He supposed he'd come to accept that Quinn had made her choice and had promised to do right by their daughter – that was good enough for him.

_'Heh... I've grown as a person... who'da thought?'_

Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly as Puck asked with concern,

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Again the blonde rolled her eyes and was about to bluster when she saw the genuine concern reflected in the jock's hazel eyes.

"No...", she admitted.

Puck was the one to roll his eyes this time,

"So what's the plan?", he asked.

"I uh... I'll be moving in with Mercedes...", the black girl looked up from her pudding and sketched a salute, "... Mrs Hudson said I could still stay but I _really_ can't imagine that working now..."

Puck chuckled as his next move took the blonde completely by surprise. Leaning over towards Mercedes he pecked the girl on the cheek before whispering,

"Thanks Mercy."

The black girl ducked her head as Mike wolf-whistled from across the table, drawing the attention of all the Gleeks to them.

Before anything further could be said on the matter however, the bell rang signalling that lunch as over – they now had Glee.

Standing and turning to the pregnant girl, Puck held out a hand and raised an eyebrow,

"Time to go be badass singers...", he said as the blonde laughed and took the offered hand.

As the rest of the table all gathered up their belongings around them, Puck offered his arms to Quinn and Mercedes, and the trio headed off towards the Choir Room laughing and joking.

* * *

"Alright guys... the time has come...", said Mr Schue looking out at all of the expectant faces, "... you've each had seven days to come up with a solo performance... and now it's Judgement Day..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the teacher's enthusiasm as the older man unfurled a banner with 'Judgement Day' written on it,

"Take a breath Mr S... Glee is a club, not a lifestyle choice..."

The group all chuckled as the teacher faked a scandalised look for the brunette's benefit – he was singularly unimpressed.

"Right well... putting Kurt's lifestyle choices aside...", the group all chuckled as Kurt smirked, "... we'll run through each performance as they came out of the Hat of Fate... and after each pair has gone head to head... the rest of the group will fill out a ballot with your choice as to who you think was best... that way there's no way to know who voted for who... in the event of a tie... I have the casting vote..."

The group all nodded in acceptance as Artie wheeled himself over to the jazz band who had been recruited to provide live musical assistance where necessary. Taking up an acoustic guitar plugged into an amp, the bespectacled boy checked the tuning before nodding to himself in approval.

"OK...", said Mr Schue, "... first up is Artie... and I understand he needs a few minutes to set up so talk amongst yourselves..."

Kurt looked at the quiet Noah, who was studying a sheet of lyrics intently – as much as the brunette wanted to peek over the taller boy's shoulder – Noah had been adamant that he not know the song he was to perform and he'd respect that.

"OK, Mr Schue...", said Artie as he sat ready, suddenly flanked by Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana, "... I'm ready to begin..."

Mr Schue nodded at the boy before clearing his throat and drawing the attention of the group back to him,

"OK... up first... let's big it up for Artieeeee..."

_'Seriously how did SNL miss this man?...'_

The jazz band kicked in with the opening bars of 'Something Stupid' and Kurt furrowed his brow thinking it was an unusual choice for Artie to sing... especially as a solo. The brunette smiled a moment later though as Artie's guitar began strumming and the brass kicked in with 'Artie's Dancers' beginning their routine.

_'Dancers are a good idea... wish I'd thought of it... Artie always was a sharp one...'_

As Artie began to sing, Kurt found his toe tapping involuntarily along with the beat,

"_Here comes my happiness again  
Right back to where it should have been  
'Cause now she's gone and I am free  
And she can't do a thing to me_

_I just wanna dance the night away  
With señoritas who can sway  
Right now tomorrow's lookin' bright  
Just like the sunny mornin' light_

_And if you should see her  
Please let her know that I'm well  
As you can tell  
And if she should tell you  
That she wants me back  
Tell her no  
I gotta go"_

Kurt looked around at the assembled gleeks and saw that everyone to a man was entranced by Artie's performance – he'd certainly given thought to the fact that he was limited in his own movements – the addition of Matt and Santana and Mike and Brittany who were dancing to the Latin beat was inspired.

_"I just wanna dance the night away_  
_With señoritas who can sway_  
_Right now tomorrow's lookin' bright_  
_Just like the sunny mornin' light"_

Taking a break as the brass and guitars went on their instrumental solos, Artie was set upon – there was no other term for it – by both Brittany and Santana, who spun the boy around and sat in his lap suggestively. It was all apparently part of the choreography, but Kurt was amused to see that despite her toe tapping along to the beat, Tina was less than impressed.

"_And if you should see her  
Please let her know that I'm well  
As you can tell_

_And if she should tell you  
That she wants me back  
Tell her no  
I gotta go"_

Artie's vocals were perfectly suited to the song and his wide beaming smile proved to all that he was enjoying his performance as much as the audience.

"_I just wanna dance the night away  
With señoritas who can sway  
Right now tomorrow's lookin' bright  
Just like the sunny mornin' light_

_I just wanna dance the night away  
With señoritas who can sway  
Right now tomorrow's lookin' bright  
Just like the sunny mornin' light..." _

As the final bang of the drum faded, the entire audience rose to their feet as one applauding enthusiastically, not only for Artie as the main singer, but also for the assembled dancers who the wheelchair bound boy was gracious enough to acknowledge.

"Artie... what can I say but... WOW!", enthused Mr Schue as the gleeks clapped and whooped all the louder.

"Thanks Mr Schue...", mumbled a sheepish Artie.

Kurt watched as Tina approached the boy and the applause died away as the group watched the pair stare at each other.

"That was good Artie... really good...", whispered Tina as she leaned down and kissed her boyfriend before straightening up, "but I'm still gonna kick your lily white ass from here to Columbus..."

Artie didn't seem to be fazed by the threat at all as he smirked at the girl,

"Bring it..."

Chuckling at the pair who were posturing up for a mock-fight, Mr Schue stepped between them as the group laughed.

"OK... Tina you're next up... then we'll have a vote..."

Winking at her boyfriend as he rolled off to the side of the room, Kurt chanced a glance in the direction of Noah who had stopped reading his lyrics sheet but who looked white _as_ a sheet. The brunette was unable to ask the boy if he was OK however as Tina was ready to begin.

The band were in position and Tina too picked up the same guitar Artie had used, which was surprising as nobody knew that the Asian girl could even play.

"_Hit it!  
__This ain't no disco  
It ain't no country club either  
This is L-I-M-A!" _

Kurt smiled widely at the girl's witty rewording, as he recognised the song instantly as Tina's vocals kicked in,

_"All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,"  
Says the man next to me out of nowhere  
It's apropos, of nothing  
He says his name is William but I'm sure,  
He's Bill or Billy or Mac or Buddy  
And he's plain ugly to me  
And I wonder if he's ever had a day of fun in his whole life  
We are drinking beer at noon on Tuesday  
In a bar that faces a giant car wash  
The good people of the world are washing their cars  
On their lunch break, hosing and scrubbing  
As best they can in skirts in suits_

_They drive their shiny Datsuns and Buicks  
Back to the phone company, the record store too  
Well, they're nothing like Billy and me, cause"_

Just as with Artie, all the toes in the room were tapping to the beat and Kurt saw Mike's head bobbing along too_,_

_'Funny... never pegged him for a Sheryl Crow fan...'_

Before he could consider the thought any further, Tina led into the chorus and he found himself involuntarily mouthing along,

_All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over WMHS Boulevard_

_I like a good beer buzz early in the morning  
And Billy likes to peel the labels  
From his bottles of Bud  
He shreds them on the bar  
Then he lights every match in an oversized pack  
Letting each one burn down to his thick fingers  
__before blowing and cursing them out  
And he's watching the bottles of Bud as they spin on  
the floor_

_And a happy couple enters the bar  
Dangerously close to one another  
The bartender looks up from his want ads"_

Looking at Mr Schue, Kurt could see that the man was clearly surprised by not only the choice of song but also the performance values thus far. Truth be told, Kurt had thought he was in with a reasonable chance of winning the competition outright - if he could avoid both Rachel and Mercedes. Now though, the soprano wasn't so sure that the rest of the group were quite as toothless as they'd seemed.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over WMHS Boulevard  
_

_Otherwise the bar is ours,  
The day and the night and the car wash too  
The matches and the Buds and the clean and dirty cars  
The sun and the moon but _

_All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling the party is just begun,  
All I wanna do is have some fun _

_I won't tell you that you're the only one,_

_All I wanna do is have some fun,  
Until the sun comes up over WMHS Boulevard_

_Until the sun comes up over WMHS Boulevard..."_

As the final note of guitar died, the quiet Asian girl received the second standing ovation of the evening from the entire group.

"OK... Tina... that was _incredible_... seriously where are you guys getting this inspiration from?"

Said girl was being currently 'congratulated' by her boyfriend in a most appreciative manner which caused most of the group to look away in embarrassment.

"OK... ignoring the conjoined twins in the corner...", said Mr Schue, his voice causing the pair to break apart with and proceed to have a secondary competition with their blushes, "... everyone please take a slip of paper and mark on it whether you think Artie or Tina deserves to progress to Round Two... and just to be clear, the performers cannot vote... just the audience... guys?"

The assembled teens all scribbled down their votes and placed them into the Hat of Fate where Mr Schue then tipped the contents out onto the top of the piano, much to Brad's silent disgust.

Tallying up the votes, Mr Schue turned to the group – now all sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"OK... the votes are in... and verified...", the older man quipped causing a couple of kids to groan, "... and the winner by a split of six to four is... ARTIE!"

The group cheered and backslapping and high-fives were exchanged at the same time that commiserations were offered to Tina.

"Tina... you were excellent... and I hope you'll give as much commitment to the trio project as you did your solo..."

The girl though her eyes were teary nodded in agreement with Mr Schue's sentiment.

"Right... next up is...", Mr Schue checked his list, "... Kurt!"

* * *

Puck watched as Kurt took to the centre of the room and pulled out a single stool but didn't sit in it.

Standing instead beside the stool, Kurt motioned to someone behind the jock and he was surprised when Rachel stood and moved to take up a seat.

"Uh... Mr Schue...", said Kurt addressing the group as a whole, "... this song is a solo, but there's some interaction with a spoken character which Rachel has kindly agreed to supply vocals for..."

The teacher nodded in acquiescence and the music started up. Puck smirked as he picked up immediately that it was from one of the brunette's much hallowed fruity musicals and as Kurt began to sing the jock stifled a chuckle realising that Rachel had been chosen on purpose.

"_(spoken) Rachel, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"_

To her credit, Rachel showed her star potential by not being thrown by the little jibe at the change of name at the beginning of the song – it had not been something that Kurt had mentioned during their practices.

"_(spoken) You really don't have to do that..."_

Kurt had grinned and aimed a wink at Puck as he spoke the final line and the jock had chuckled softly,

"_(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!" _

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be: _

Puck was smiling widely by the time Kurt reached the first chorus and glancing at the other faces around the room he was able to spot a number of hands over mouths, stifling giggles at the same time that toes were tapping. The boy danced around the girl, flouncing up her hair, or pulling on her sweater at various points as he played the role.

"_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:"_

Kurt's vocals were perfectly suited for the part of whatever chick had originally sung the song and though he'd deny it if ever asked, Puck admitted he was turned on a little by Kurt's voice.

_'Sue me...'_, he thought

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular - _

_I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were:are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:" _

Kurt was having _way_ too much fun with this song, Puck decided – and judging from the frosty expression on Rachel's face, she realised it too. Still she was enough of a pro to sit and take it. And it wasn't as if Kurt's performance was bad – it wasn't – it was spectacular.

"_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!He,he!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!" _

Pulling a blonde wig from somewhere on his person, Puck really didn't want to try to figure it out exactly where, Kurt popped it onto a shocked Rachel's head as he returned to spoken lyrics,

"_(spoken) Why, Miss Rachel, look at you. You're beautiful." _

The brunette turned blonde's face was a picture in relief as she realised that the lyrics afforded her the opportunity to flee from this humiliation she was being subjected to.

"_(spoken) I - I have to go"_

True to her word, the girl ripped the wig from her hair and fled the room.

_(spoken) You're welcome!  
(sung) And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me! _

Puck was the first to his feet, quickly followed by Mercedes and the rest of the gang as Kurt hit the final high note and the song came to an end. The brunette's face was flush and he was grinning widely as he tried to catch his breath.

Just as the applause ended and Mike mentioned about Rachel, the girl entered the room. Surprising everyone, Kurt immediately made a beeline for the girl and swept her into a crushing hug,

"Thank you Rachel...", he whispered, "... for being such a good sport..."

The girl who had just dumped the blonde wig into the nearest bin, shook off her shock and returned the hug while smiling slightly,

"Happy to help..."

Kurt couldn't resist a final dig though,

"And if you ever do want that makeover..."

Kurt giggled as the girl mock-glared at him and swatted at his arm.

A chuckling Mr Schue interrupted with an announcement,

"OK guys... next up is Mike and I understand that Mike, you've set up the room next door for your performance?"

The Asian boy nodded at the teacher,

"That's right Mr Schue... I'll need a few minutes to get ready though..."

The man nodded and turned to address the group.

"Alright – take five everybody and then head for the room across the hall..."

* * *

Kurt used the break as an opportunity to check on Noah – it had been worrying at his nerves ever since he'd seen the boy pale earlier.

"Hey... everything OK?"

The boy looked up from his lyrics, which he was again examining in great detail.

"Uh... yeah... just going over some last minute details...", he said while scrunching up the lyrics and stuffing them into his pocket, "... I'm not sure I can top either Artie, Tina or you to be honest..."

Kurt sat down in the chair next to the half-back when what he really wanted to do was set himself down in Noah's lap.

"Don't be silly... you'll do great, I know you will..."

Kurt was pleased when his pep talk seemed to have the desired effect and the jock's posture straightened up.

Before they could get any further into their conversation the egg timer Mr Schue had set up buzzed on top of the piano and the group all decanted in favour of going to the room across the hall.

Walking in, Kurt was not surprised to see that Mike had gone all out for theatricality. The room was decked out like a Halloween party – fake spiders and webs, eyeballs and skeletons... and a dry ice machine carpeting the floor in a thick layer of fog.

Sitting in front of a small raised dais was a bench which the group assumed was for their seating.

The lights dimmed as the familiar music started and the spotlight shone on the dais to reveal Mike and two other figures standing with their backs to the group. As the trio turned, Kurt was surprised to see that it was Mike, Matt and of all people – Noah – who must have slipped away while the brunette wasn't looking.

The Asian boy's dance moves were unreal – seriously the boy could bend his body in ways that were just not humanly possible. If only Mike were gay and Kurt in any way attracted to him, he would have loved to see just how flexible the boy could get.

After what must have been a couple of minutes however without any singing of any kind, Kurt began to feel more confident that he'd be able to beat out Mike and progress to Round Two,

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller,_

_Thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow! _

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night,  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

The backing dancers backed away as Mike went into an even more complicated individual dance before the music came to a climax. The applause was just as strong for Mike as he stood panting on the stage, his ghoulish make-up starting to run as he was sweating.

"Mike... I have to say that was fabulous staging... sensational...", said Mr Schue as he handed the boy a towel, "... well we'll give our dancers the chance to cool off and reconvene back in the Choir Room for the vote in five..."

Kurt snagged up a towel and offered it to the panting Noah as he gave the boy the gimlet eye,

"You never told me about this..."

"You never told me about Rachel..."

Kurt realised he hadn't and that he didn't really have a bone to pick – it was just, Noah made a _hot _zombie! The brunette blushed at his own thoughts,

"True enough I guess...", he said inclining his head, "... c'mon I have water in my bag across the hall..."

Kurt led Noah across the hall and retrieved a bottle of water which he handed to the grateful jock.

"Thanks...", said Puck as he downed half the bottle in one gulp, "... I needed that..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he replied drolly,

"Clearly..."

The room was now starting to fill back up again with energised teens – the atmosphere amongst the group was now electric seeing how everyone had upped their game.

"OK guys... it's voting time again..."

The paper ballots were cast and counted before Mr Schue turned to address the group.

"And the winner and progressing to Round Two is... Kurt!"

A round of applause rippled around the room as Kurt looked at the breathless Mike who shrugged and smiled at the brunette.

* * *

"OK then... next up is Quinn..."

The girl clambered to her feet, wincing as her back protested the movement and she grumbled about stupid pregnancy pounds.

Moving to sit on the same stool from Kurt's performance, the girl shifted this way and that before she finally got comfortable. The drummer kicked in the beat before the guitar picked up the melody,

"_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet"_

Puck snorted in the knowledge that the girl was anything but and thought that the song was a pretty good choice for the blonde. It suited her voice and it suited her rep.

"_Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Thinking on the events of the past 24 hours for the blonde, Puck realised that this was either a prophetic song choice or a last minute change – either way the girl's softly sung vocals were perfect.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

As the guitar solo kicked in, Quinn bobbed her head along clearly enjoying getting her feelings off her chest. Puck chanced a glance at Finn who was sitting with a blank expression on his face and with his arms crossed over his chest. Years of experience of dealing with the Quarterback sending alarms ringing as the boy was usually like an open book.

"_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_(Repeat) Oooh hoo Oooh hoo Ooh hoo Ooh hoo"_

As the song came to an end, the applause was more muted than it had been for any of the prior acts but no less sincere. Quinn lifted her ducked head and looking straight at Finn for a moment, sniffed and raised her nose in the air.

Hopping down from the stool, the girl crossed to her seat without any further preamble.

"Well, thank you Quinn... that was... enlightening...", said Mr Schue clearly perturbed by the girl's song selection, "... next up is Santana..."

The Latina girl wasted no time in stomping up to take centre stage and motioned for Brad to get out from behind the piano. This was another major surprise for the group as Santana had never revealed to anyone before that she'd been taking piano lessons since she was five.

And if anyone thought that the major surprise was still the girl's piano playing abilities a moment later they were clearly deaf. Her vocals were amazing,

"_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you _

_Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin'  
Makes me so confused_

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you"_

Kurt was about to pass out – where did the girl learn to sing like that? And why had she been hiding it by doing backing vocals for Quinn? This competition was really starting to hot up.

"_Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure?  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you_

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

_Oh baby  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
Fall, Fall, Fall, Fall... _

During the next pause in the song, Kurt giggled at Brittany's whoop,

"Go Sanny...", the blonde cheered.

"_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

_I'm fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

_I'm fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you  
What?" _

There was complete silence in the Choir Room for a quarter second as the beat ended before Santana's arms were full of a squealing Brittany as the blonde girl congratulated her on a job well done.

Mr Schue's strong clapping brought the rest of the Club out of their stupor and before long a riot of cheering and whooping once again filled the air.

"Santana I have one question for you...", said Mr Schue, "... _where_ have you been hiding that voice?"

The Latina ducked her head and blushed – a rare sight if every there was one as she declined to answer.

Once again the votes were cast and tallied up and the pair, Quinn and Santana – once friends, now enemies – sat as far from each other as they could as they awaited the result.

"And the winner of Quinn v Santana... is...", the drummer now on the ball provided a rap on the snare, "... Santana, congratulations."

Brittany cheered enthusiastically and clapped as the rest of the group wished the girl well and commiserated with Quinn.

Checking the clock on the wall, Mr Schue noted that they'd been going for almost two hours already and they were only half way through.

"OK guys... we're almost out of regular class time... so I need to know – do you want to continue on today or pick this up again on Thursday?"

The teens all looked at each other before Rachel took on role of spokesperson,

"I think we want to keep going Mr Schue... if that's alright..."

The teacher shrugged before replying,

"Hey, I'm not going to argue...", the group all smiled, "... Mercedes you're up..."

* * *

The black girl bumped fists with Kurt before heading up to take up position in front of the piano. As the drums and piano kicked in the girl picked up the vocals,

"_Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel, made me feel, so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to my peace of mind"_

Kurt smiled widely as Mercedes appeared to be directing the lyrics straight at her new potential beau and the brunette was pleased to see that Matt was smiling right back at his BFF.

"_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman _

_When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Till your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
And if I make you happy I don't need no more"_

_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman"_

Kurt could remember watching American Idol when Kelly Clarkson had sung this song and he'd personally thought – she's no Mariah, stick to your own vocal range girl – but when Mercedes attempted the same thing, the brunette was a convert.

_'Take that Kelly Clarkson – that's how it's done...'_

"_Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be close to you  
You make me fell so alive  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman"_

Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes as he watched his friend take a bow after a truly epic vocal performance. As far as he was concerned his friend was a shoe-in for Round Two.

"That was amazing Mercedes... truly amazing...", said Mr Schue, "... Brittany you're next."

The blonde girl twirled her hair in her hands as she too chased Brad away from the piano and sat down. This time however Tina wasn't able to keep silent,

"Uh... Brittany... do you play piano?"

The blonde girl smiled at the girl before replying,

"Of course silly... if I wanted to play drums do you think I'd sit here?"

Strapping the microphone into the extendible arm, Brittany silenced all of her doubters with a quick set of scales before announcing,

"OK... I'm ready Mr Schue..."

The older man was just as shocked as everyone else as he cleared his throat...

"Take it away Brittany..."

Kurt cringed expecting the girl to ask her usual question in response but thankfully she seemed this once to understand the meaning behind the phrase.

Kurt didn't recognise the song immediately, Fiona Apple not being one of his preferred musical performers, clearly Noah knew it though as he was tapping his foot along and mouthing the lyrics,

_'Noah Puckerman a Fiona Apple fan... who'da thunkit?'_

_I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star  
To pray on, or wish on, or something like that  
I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a girl  
Whose reality I knew, was a hopeless to be had._

_But then the dove of hope began it's downward slope  
And I believed for a moment that my chances  
Were approaching to be grabbed  
But as it came down near, so did a weary tear  
I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag _

To a man and woman, there wasn't a soul in the room – apart from a widely grinning Santana – not blown away by Brittany's smoky toned vocals.

"Dorothy you're not in Kansas anymore..." muttered Kurt and Mercedes sitting beside him nodded in agreement.

_Hunger hurts, and I want her so bad, oh it kills  
'cause I know I'm a mess she don't wanna clean up  
I got to fold 'cause these hands are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love._

_And I went crazy again today, looking for a strand to climb  
Looking for a little hope  
Baby said she couldn't stay, wouldn't put her lips to mine,  
And a fail to kiss is a fail to cope._

_And I said, "Honey, I don't feel so good, don't feel justified  
Come on put a little love here in my void,' - she said  
"It's all in your head,' and I said, "So's everything' -  
But she didn't get it - I thought she was a woman  
But she was just a little girl._

_Hunger hurts, and I want her so bad, oh it kills  
'cause I know I'm a mess she don't wanna clean up  
I got to fold 'cause these hands are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love  
Hunger hurts, and I want her so bad, oh it kills  
'cause I know I'm a mess she don't wanna clean up  
I got to fold because these hands are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love_

_Hunger hurts, and I want her so bad, oh it kills  
'cause I know I'm a mess she don't wanna clean up  
I got to fold because these hands are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love_

As the jazz band's brass instruments took on the final section of the song, Brittany finished with her singing and playing the piano, just got up and returned to her seat. By the time the final horn note had died away, the girl was back beside Santana looking for all the world like she hadn't just blown them all away with a previously unheard of talent.

"Britt... my God...", muttered Mercedes, "... Where? How?"

The blonde giggled before linking pinkies with the Latina,

"Sanny taught me... we do everything together..."

Mr Schue released an explosive breath of air he'd obviously been holding in shock before he spoke,

"Brittany... I literally don't have words to say right now..."

"That's alright Mr Schue... sometimes I forget my words too...", said the blonde and the group chuckled slightly.

"Alright guys... time to vote once again..."

The ballots were in and Kurt noted glancing at Mercedes that the girl was no longer looking as assured as she might have been. Mr Schue sorted through the papers and tallied up the votes before clearing his throat.

"We have a tie...", everyone in the room sucked in breath wondering who Mr Schue would pick to go forward, "... and so it falls to me to pick who progresses. First off let me say I think both of you were sensational – really... but there can only be one winner..."

Kurt slipped his hand over and threaded his fingers with Mercedes, receiving a grateful squeeze in return.

"Mercedes congratulations."

Half of the room groaned in disappointment while the other half looked pleased – bearing out the results of the ballot. Santana however looked murderous.

"Mr Schue that's bull..."

The teacher was clearly on the defensive and was now cursing his own rules for this competition. He should have found an alternative scoring method instead of watching the late night Bonanza Reruns on TV the night before...

"Now Santana..."

"Sanny it's OK...", Brittany's voice was soft but firm.

"No Britt it's not..."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes before pulling the furious Latina back into her seat from where she'd risen to confront Mr Schue.

"I don't need you to fight for me... though it is hot...", the girl nuzzled the Latina's neck until the girl purred and melted, "... there that's better."

Looking over at Mercedes who looked downbeat despite her victory, Brittany smiled at the girl,

"Well done 'cedes... you were really good..."

Though she continued to grumble, it was obvious that Santana had been placated and she remained silent as Mercedes returned Brittany's smile and mouthed thank you.

"Alright... only two more pairings to go... let's see now... Rachel you're next..."

Said girl flounced into the centre of the floor before the music kicked in and she focused on the sullen Quarterback as she sang,

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl"_

Kurt groaned at Rachel's less than subtle approach to trying to woo the Quarterback,

_'Seriously why not just hit him over the head and drag him into your cave... it'd be less obvious...'_

The girl however was focused only on one person and was oblivious to Kurt or anyone else for that matter.

"_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:"  
_

For the first time in her performance, Kurt realised the poignancy in the lyrics. Rachel had indeed chosen Finn as her intended beau. And he'd rejected her advances in favour of the girl with the gently curling gold hair – Quinn.

"_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..." _

As the final note rang out with the performance complete, Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and fled. This time however she didn't come back and after five minutes Mr Schue pressed on.

"Well, in Rachel's absence... Finn you're up."

* * *

Puck watched his friend as he stood and walked over to the band with a sheaf of papers in his hand and proceeded to distribute them.

Moving to stand in the centre of the performance circle, Finn looked to Mr Schue,

"I had a song picked but it doesn't work for me anymore – so I've made a last minute change – hit it!"

The band kicked in and Puck instantly recognising the song, slapped a hand to his face in dread -this was so not going to work out well.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand  
Fell in love found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued_

_In a trap, trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me... trust  
She fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
Like I had none and ripped them away"_

Puck's eyes met Finn's as he sang and he pleaded silently with his friend not to pursue this line of revenge. Judging from the expression on Quinn's face, the jock was being successful in lancing the girl with every syllable.

_'Should I stop it?...'_

Just as he was about to stand up and be a man, Mr Schue stepped in, motioning for the band to stop playing.

Finn turned to the teacher an angry fire in his eyes,

"Why'd you stop me Mr Schue? I was just getting to the damn good part..."

The teacher's voice was calm as he addressed the jock,

"For one thing Finn, I think the song choice is inappropriate and it was upsetting the audience..."

"Screw the audience...", said Finn.

"Finn I think you need to calm down...", warned Mr Schue as the Quarterback huffed, threw the microphone at the teacher and stalked out of the room calling over his shoulder,

"Whatever..."

He was gone before anyone could react. Puck supposed that what had happened must have really hurt Finn as he'd never been disrespectful to anyone in his entire life – let alone someone he respected like Mr Schue.

The teacher cleared his throat before speaking, clearly disturbed by the Quarterback's attitude.

"OK... Rachel wins by default..."

If the girl was disappointed to win in that manner it didn't show as she smiled widely,

"Thank you Mr Schue..."

Sighing and sitting himself down on the stool, Mr Schue rubbed his suddenly tired eyes. Just as there was an interruption from the doorway.

"Uh... sorry, is this Glee?"

* * *

Kurt's head snapped up from where he'd been keeping a close eye on Quinn's emotional state to see Justin standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"Yes... yes it is Glee... we're in the middle of a project right now but if you'd like to join...", said Mr Schue walking towards the jock.

Kurt watched his soon to be ex-boyfriend as he paled and stammered,

"No... Mr Schue... I'm here for Kurt?"

All eyes in the room turned to look at the brunette who blushed at the scrutiny.

"Oh... well we're just finishing up – you're welcome to sit in and wait if you'd like."

The jock smiled and Kurt was again reminded of how nice a guy Justin was.

"Cool, thanks Mr Schue...", said Justin as he moved to take up Finn's seat, waving for a moment at Kurt, who waved back.

"Alright then... two more to go – Matt it's your turn..."

The black jock bounced down to the front before whispering in Mr Schue's ear – the teacher's eyes widened markedly as he cleared his throat,

"I suppose... just keep it moderate..."

Kurt glanced at Mercedes who was watching the football player with rapt attention and giggled, earning himself a glare.

Matt steadied himself before nodding to the band to start playing as his deep baritone voice sounded out.

"_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me"_

Kurt giggled as Mercedes eyes boggled as the boy stripped off his jacket to reveal himself in just a tight fitting wife-beater that left little to the imagination. _  
_

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan"_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"_

The jock's dance moves were erotic as he strutted over in front of Mercedes and gyrated his hips invitingly, causing the girl to pant. Clearly he'd noticed the black girl's attentions the past couple of days.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that"_

Kurt lost his composure entirely and giggled with abandon, when the football player grabbed the middle of his wife-beater and Hulk Hogan style, ripped the garment from his upper body leaving him clad in only a tight pair of black jeans.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

Kurt was struggling to breathe as he watched Mercedes have a mini-heart attack as Matt turned his back to the girl and flexed the firm globes of his ass. He definitely was out to win the girl over – and it was working judging by the glazed look in the girl's eyes.

_"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song"_

As the song ended, Matt found himself on his knees in front of Mercedes panting and out of breath.

"So... wanna go out sometime?", he asked.

Kurt squeed as Mercedes nodded dumbfounded by what she'd just seen.

"Oh that was so romantic!", said Kurt as he dabbed at his eye with a handkerchief he'd fished from his top pocket.

"Matt... that was a good job... maybe a little more _revealing_ than I'd hoped but then you did warn me..."

Mr Schue chuckled as the jock realised that he was still topless and that his wife-beater was in fragments on the floor.

"Uh...", picking up his jacket Mat slipped it on and zipped it up while the group chuckled.

"OK... Puck... you're our final contestant... come on down...", said Mr Schue in his best gameshow host voice.

* * *

Kurt watched as Noah headed for Brad and handed over the sheet music – clearly whatever he'd chosen surprised the usually taciturn man as his eyes bulged in shock.

Turning to the group, the jock met the eyes of everyone in the room in turn before he spoke,

"I... uh... had something picked out to sing... something badass like AC/DC or Metallica... but then as you know the shit hit the fan...", the jock winced and apologised non verbally to Mr Schue for his cursing, "... and nothing seemed to fit anymore."

Kurt was aware of Justin's eyes on him, but couldn't bring himself to meet the boy's eyes as he remained focused completely on Noah.

"I... uh... spoke with a friend who set me right...", Kurt ducked his head and blushed, "... and I'm grateful to him for that. I don't really care if I win or lose right now... this is just something I want to sing..."

There was some serious sniffling from the female contingent of the group as the jock bared his heart for all to see and the music kicked in beginning with the sound of a bell tolling.

"Mother, you had me but I never had you,  
I wanted you but you didn't want me,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye."

Kurt could tell that Noah's vocals were shaky with emotion but somehow the jock managed to press on despite the likely lump in his throat,

"Father, you left me but I never left you,  
I needed you but you didn't need me,  
So I got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye."

Kurt could see how the song was affecting Noah from the tears gathering in his eyes and the shaking of his hand as he held the microphone. As he went to sing the third verse his voice cracked and he was in danger of breaking down.

The brunette would later be unable to explain what possessed him to do it – especially with his boyfriend sitting no more than twenty feet away – but Kurt was on his feet and standing beside Noah before he knew what was happening.

Threading his fingers through Noah's larger hand, he squeezed and blended his own vocals over the jock's picking up the slack.

_"Children, don't do what I have done,  
I couldn't walk and I tried to run,  
So I, I just got to tell you,  
Goodbye, goodbye."_

Kurt only had eyes for the half-back in that moment as he smiled up at the boy through his own dripping tears – he wasn't aware of Justin's devastated expression or of him getting to his feet and quickly leaving the room.

_Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home."_

With his support, Noah was now back on track and so Kurt left the jock to bring the song to an end as he allowed the larger boy to wail out his pain.

_"Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home.  
Mama don't go,  
Daddy come home..."_

As the band stopped playing there was utter silence in the room before Kurt's face was tilted upwards by the jock and the soprano found his lips being pressed against Noah's. It was a sweet kiss – one of thanks and only lasted a second but it was long enough to clue in the assembled teens on what was going on.

_'Justin...'_

The thought stabbed at Kurt in the heart as he hurriedly scanned the room for any sign of the blonde jock and finding none he felt truly wretched.

Looking up at Noah through his tears, he saw the jock nod to him in understanding and so without a further word, the brunette took off.

* * *

"Well... I'm not sure if that's strictly a solo, moving as it was...", said Mr Schue trying to ignore the tear tracks on the half-back's face.

"That's alright Mr Schue... I just needed to let it out...", said Puck wiping at his eyes.

The moment he'd stopped speaking to the teacher, Puck was engulfed in a hug by both Quinn and Mercedes who were sobbing into his shirt,

"Hey...", he protested half-heartedly, "... watch the suit – it's Armani..."

Both girls slapped him on the arm and the jock yelped whilst the rest of the gleeks looked on, some with tears in their eyes.

Looking over all the assembled teens Puck felt the need to say something,

"Thanks guys... all of you..."

Nobody could deny the sincerity in the jock's tone of voice.

"Well... that's it then... we're done – we'll sort out trios on Thursday...", said Mr Schue as he collected his jacket and slipped out quickly.

Drying his eyes on his sleeve, Puck linked arms once again with Mercedes and Quinn as the whole group all went in search of Finn, Rachel and Kurt.

* * *

Kurt found Justin pacing the corridor just a short distance from the Choir Room and approached him cautiously,

"Justin?", he asked and recoiled slightly at the betrayal in the jock's eyes.

"Puck?", asked Justin.

Kurt just nodded and ducked his head as the tears began to flow,

"I'm sorry...", he mumbled.

"I... I came out for you Kurt...", said Justin, "... I risked everything because I thought you liked me... was any of it true or was I just convenient?"

The brunette looked up, forcing himself to meet his ex-boyfriend's gaze,

"I did like you Justin... you have to believe me..."

"Do I?"

Kurt's sobs redoubled at the accusation in the blonde's tone,

"I never really had you at all did I? From the beginning it's always been Puck."

The soprano flinched as he realised the truth of the blonde's statement,

"Not always... but yes."

"So – we're done then, but I guess you already knew that...", said Justin.

"Do you – Do you think we... can we be friends?", asked Kurt praying that the boy would say yes.

Justin's expression however showed the true depth of his pain as he shook his head.

"No."

Kurt's legs gave out from under him as he slipped down to sit on the floor, his back against the wall.

"Goodbye Kurt. I'll miss you..."

Before the brunette could form a response or issue a plea to the jock not to go, Justin had turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Drawing his legs up to his chest, Kurt sobbed out his heartbreak.

_'I need Noah...'_

* * *

The trio of Puck, Mercedes and Quinn had travelled only a short distance from the Choir Room when the jock's ears picked up on the sound of sobbing. A familiar sobbing that he hated to think of the reasons for.

Dropping the girl's arms, Puck sprinted down the hallway and around the corner the jock skidded to a stop on his knees next to a quietly crying Kurt.

"Hey... Spider Monkey...", coaxed Puck aware of the two girls hovering behind him.

Red rimmed eyes raised from where they'd been examining the boy's knees as he croaked and extended his arms,

"Noah..."

The smaller boy was engulfed in an embrace a half a second later and found himself huddled on the half-back's lap as he sat on the floor.

"Hey now...", said Puck stroking the boy's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Mercedes and Quinn realising that the pair required privacy moved off down the hallway a short distance but still within sight.

_'They're good friends...'_, thought the jock.

"What happened Kurt?"

"I told Justin...", squeaked the brunette.

"Oh..."

Puck felt the soprano nodding against his chest,

"Yeah... oh..."

"I take it he didn't take it well..."

Kurt snorted and chuckled wetly,

"No... he was... he was so _hurt_ Noah... Am I... am I a bad person?"

"What? No!", protested Puck.

"I... he deserved to be loved and I couldn't 'cos all I could think was that I loved you – and it was so unfair to him..."

_'He loves me?'_

_'Shit... I just said I loved him...'_

"I... I think I maybe love you too Kurt..."

Hazel eyes met baby blues as Kurt tilted his tear-stained face up to meet the jock's – their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss that lasted only a few seconds but spoke volumes.

"Come on Spider Monkey, let's go home", said Puck climbing to his feet and chuckling as Kurt attached himself around his body like he'd done when he'd hurt his back.

Puck wasn't going to argue with him this time though. If Kurt wanted carried – he'd carry him.

Meeting up with the pair of waiting girls, each fussed over Kurt who mumbled softly and nuzzled into Puck's neck. Neither girl would admit it but a sleepy and emotionally drained Kurt was easily one of the most adorable things in the world.

As they reached the main entrance however, their progress was blocked by Finn.

"Uh... hey man...", said Puck.

"Hey...", said the Quarterback instantly dismissing Puck from thought as he focused on the suddenly nervous looking Quinn.

"When are you moving?", Finn's voice was laced with hurt but deceptively calm.

"Tonight... Mercedes is going to help me.", said the blonde indicating the black girl who'd moved to flank her in a show of support.

"OK... my Mom wants to know what will happen about the baby. I couldn't care less – I wish I wasn't the Father but she wants to know..."

Puck was instantly angry at his friend and snapped,

"You watch your mouth Hudson..."

"Shut it Puck and stay out of this – it's none of your business...", said Finn his face becoming red.

"Like Hell it isn't...", said Puck as Kurt whispered in his ear to control his anger.

"Well...", said Finn, "... I just want to get this over with so I can forget it ever happened..."

Puck caught Quinn's eye and saw a glimmer of something there that he'd not seen in a long while.

"You don't want to be the Father?"

Finn looked genuinely disgusted at the thought and shook his head violently,

"I'm sixteen... I don't want to be a Father period..."

Quinn smiled at the Quarterback in that moment, drawing a confused look from Finn.

"Well then you needn't worry anymore... you're not the Father... Puck is."

_'Well... shit...'_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! There we have it – another Chapter in the bag. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Song credits: Dance the Night Away by The Mavericks, All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow, Popular from Wicked, I'm Not That Girl from Wicked, She Hates Me from Puddle of Mudd, Thriller by Michael Jackson, Bitch by Meredith Brooks, Natural Woman by Aretha Franklin, Paper Bag by Fiona Apple, Fallin' by Alicia Keys, I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred and Mother by John Lennon and The Plastic Ono Band – PHEW!**

**Thank you all for your continued support while I write this - I'm glad you keep coming back update after update and I hope I still keep you entertained.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**(Spotlight illuminates the dark stage to reveal a sole figure standing in front of a microphone)**

**James: "Uh...Hi. I'm James aka The Jellybaby Bandit. I'm here tonight because of several requests for info on where to see Chris Colfer doing pelvic thrusts. So I've invited a special guest along to explain.**

**(Sue Sylvester enters from Stage Right carrying a slushie and looks at James in disgust)**

**Sue: "And what – exactly is that on your face?"**

**James: "Uh... a beard Sue?", **

**Sue: "A beard? And what? Did they suddenly run out of razors at whatever Broadway revue you just crawled out of? You're gay James, you're meant to know the difference between a beard and a _beard_ – jeez do I have to explain everything to you sneaky gays?"**

**James: "Please Sue... just get on with the announcement."**

**(Sue gives James the finger and throws the slushie in his face)**

**Sue: "You have to switch on your computer – see Brittany she'll tell you how. Then you have to go to Youtube. And on Youtube you do _not_ search for Justin Bieber as he's the Devil and you do not search for any workout videos either. You enter just four words - "Push It Live Glee".**

**(James spluttering and wiping out his sticky eyes)**

**James: "Thank you Sue. Now I think we should get on with the Chapter."**

**Sue: "Yeah – whatever."**

**(Slaps sticker on James chest and walks away)**

**James: "Hello my name is Sticky Gay No 1?..."**

**Chapter 25 – Finn Fallout  
**

* * *

There was silence in the hallway for several seconds a voice echoed in the empty corridor.

"You... what?", asked Finn looking confused.

"I said you moron...", said Quinn putting a hand on her hip and glaring at the jock, "... Puck is my baby's Father..."

"I don't understand...", muttered Finn glancing in turn between Puck and Quinn, "... so you two are going to get together and be what? One big happy family?"

Puck turned his head sharply to look at Quinn, pleading with his eyes for the girl not to provoke the Quarterback – after all it was he and not she who was the one most likely to end up on the end of any eventual physical confrontation.

Quinn however had built up a head of steam and wasn't in the mood to be gentle,

"Of course you don't understand – after all you thought it was actually possible to get pregnant in a hot tub! And no, we're not getting back together – we were never together in the first place...",

Puck snorted at the inappropriate thought that the pair had obviously been _together_ at least some of the time – how else would the girl be preggers?

"Not now Puck!", growled the blonde.

Mercedes and Kurt both turned their heads to look at the blonde girl in surprise as she successfully shut down the half-back with nothing more than a growl. Puck raised his eyes to the Heavens and prayed to whoever was listening that both his and Finn's faces would remain pretty after the beat down that was sure to come.

Seeing a fire lighting in the Quarterback's eyes, Puck chose to err on the side of caution – he didn't want Kurt getting injured. Untangling the brunette's legs from around his waist, the jock gently set the protesting Kurt down on his feet beside him.

"Trust me...", he warned softly and the soprano was suddenly wary after seeing the look in his eye.

_'I'm so not in the mood for this...'_

"Puck?", asked Finn turning furious eyes at the half-back, "... tell me this isn't true man..."

_'Is he really this dumb?'_

Puck didn't know why he said it and in retrospect it was a mistake but – it just burst out of him before he could stop himself,

"No man – it's all a huge joke...", Finn's face relaxed, "... It's actually twins!"

Puck heard Finn's movement before he realised what was happening as he found himself being picked bodily from the ground and rammed into the lockers – hard.

"You... fucking... asshole...", screamed Finn as he rained punches down on Puck's face while the half-back tried to catch the breath which had been knocked out of him, "... I... trusted... you..."

Puck chose to be the better man and didn't try to fight back, moving instead to just protect his face which was in danger of resembling mincemeat.

_'Not the face...'_

Ordinarily Puck would have flipped the sucker over by now and begun laying the smack down – but this was Finn and in a way he _did_ deserve this.

* * *

"Noah!", cried Kurt as Finn's shoulder connected with the boy lifting him off of his feet and propelling the pair of them into the lockers with a resounding crash.

Mercedes arm snaked out to snag the soprano around the wrist, preventing him from going to his boyfriends aid. And so Kurt was a helpless bystander as Finn started to rain down punches to Noah's face in quick succession.

Glaring at the girl, Kurt attempted to wrench his arm free,

"Let go 'cedes..."

The girl looked apologetic but firm as she shook her head and redoubled her grip. Kurt was aware by that point that Noah wasn't fighting back and that his face was already starting to swell below his right eye.

_'I have to help him...'_

"Finn! Please stop...", he pleaded finally managing to squirm free of Mercedes grip and move towards the pair.

"Fight back you bastard", Finn's fist snaked between the jock's defensive hands and landed solidly against his already puffy eye.

"Finn...", said Kurt – laying a hand on the Quarterback's shoulder tentatively.

"No! Get off!", cried the Quarterback, shaking his shoulder and throwing a hand out without looking as he continued to lay into the prone Noah.

* * *

"Kurt!"

It was Mercedes cry that punctuated the next moment rather than Kurt's as the brunette was propelled away by the Quarterback's angry movement connecting head first with the drinking fountain, before falling heavily to ground.

_'Ow...'_

Kurt was aware of Mercedes and Quinn hovering over him in the next instant as he rolled over and tried to wave them off. He was fine.

"Aaaaaaah!"

_'OK... maybe he wasn't that fine after all...'_

Kurt panted as the sudden sharp pain brought tears to his eyes and he looked down to examine his right wrist. A wrist which he'd landed on quite heavily just a moment earlier and that was now an angry red colour and swelling up before his eyes.

_'Not red!... Red clashes horribly with this shirt...'_

"Ow...", Kurt glanced up into the pale face of Quinn as hovered by his side.

Mercedes knelt down beside the soprano and lifted his arm as Kurt hissed as white hot agony coursed through his arm.

"Kurt boo... I think it's broken..."

* * *

_'Puck always took everything...'_

Ever since Finn had met the boy when they were in Grade School it had always been Puck and Finn – best buddies. The pair had been inseparable and yet at the very same time it was always _Puck_ and Finn – in that order. The Quarterback had been an avid fan of comic books as a young boy and realised very early on in their friendship together that he was Robin.

He was _fucking_ Robin!

How come Puck got to be Batman?

Puck got the girls. Puck got the detentions.

_'Not that I really wanted those...'_

But with detentions came reputation – the reputation of being a badass.

Sure Finn was the Quarterback and Captain of the football team as a result but let's face it – the team sucked monumental ass for a full season before Kurt started kicking for them – and whenever they did score points in the past, it was always because Puck caught the throw.

Just one more way that Puck managed to overshadow him.

But the one thing he thought he had was Quinn – Head Cheerio – blonde bombshell and chair of the Chastity Club. The one thing in the world that Finn could have that Puck couldn't.

Apparently he had been wrong about that too. Even after all these years he was still _Robin_!

"I... trusted... you...", Finn's fist connected solidly with Puck's face just above his eye socket.

Puck had taken Quinn from him too. He'd slept with Quinn and gotten her pregnant and then they had both covered it up. And to make things worse they lied to him about the baby and made him look like an idiot.

_'I thought I was going to be a Dad...'_

His own Dad had been dead since before he could even remember the sound of the man's voice. And though he'd be the first to admit that he was cracking under the pressure before – he still wanted to do right by the baby.

His baby would have had it's Father – it would have been loved. And now he was supposed to just accept that it wasn't his? That it was Puck's?

It was just yet another thing that the half-back had stolen from him.

"Fight back you bastard...", Finn continued raining down punches but Puck wouldn't return a punch.

Any time the pair had come to blows in the past, despite his size advantage over the half-back, Puck had always been the one to come out on top. Finn had never bested Puck ever – so it only served to make him even more angry that now – when he truly wanted him to fight back that Puck wouldn't.

Puck wouldn't even give him that little piece of satisfaction – it was just another way for the jock to overshadow him.

Finn felt the contact with his shoulder and was aware of the voice speaking, though he wasn't concentrating on either who or what had been said. He just didn't want to be prevented from beating on the prone half-back. So he'd thrown and arm out on instinct to ward off the presence at his shoulder.

Mercedes shrill cry however did penetrate the red mist that had fogged up the Quarterback's mind and he stopped his assault to look over his shoulder.

_'Shit... the voice... it was Kurt...'_

The soprano was lying propped up by the water fountain, a large gash opened up above his left eye and cradling his right arm. Delivering one final blow to Puck's face, he stood up on suddenly shaky legs.

He'd never meant to hurt Kurt – the little soprano was one of his best friends.

It had bothered him at first – Finn had known for some time that Kurt was attracted to him – after all he'd caught the brunette staring at him enough times in the showers after practice to make it abundantly clear.

But the more he'd gotten to know Kurt as a person, the more he'd become more relaxed about it. Kurt couldn't control who he was or wasn't attracted to – so why should Finn feel uncomfortable about it – after all, if it was a girl, he wouldn't have been having that dilemma. So he'd let Kurt look – Hell he'd even given the boy a little show on occasion.

And then the dreams had started – weird dreams about him and Kurt. Weird _homo_ dreams where they were in a cabin in the woods or in a cave behind a waterfall – really vivid dreams that had caused him wish that the Mailman was there.

And so he'd started trying to avoid the showers after practice. Not because Kurt seeing him made him uncomfortable – but because he might end up giving the brunette more to see than he'd bargained for.

The kicker – pardon the pun – was when he'd been lying in bed with Quinn having just had sex with the blonde for the first time and he'd suddenly thought to himself,

_'I wonder what Quinn would look like as a brunette... like Kurt...'_

He had fought for weeks to ignore his own body's response to the brunette. The way Kurt would smile in a particular way that lit up his face; the soprano's scowl when he was angry and which made his lips all pouty and the curve of his ass in his tight black skinny jeans.

But now – now he didn't know what to think.

He'd just had a massive argument with Quinn the night before and they had broken up. And so that left him only having a baby with the girl. And throughout everything that had happened, Kurt had been a good friend. He'd helped him choose something to wear to Quinn's house the night they told all about the baby and had never shied away from offering his assistance. That night in Kurt's bedroom it had taken every shred of Finn's self control not to push the little kicker up against the nearest wall and take possession of the boy's lips.

Things were totally _fucked _up.

And now all of a sudden he wasn't having a baby at all – Puck was having a baby with Quinn instead and he was _free_.

Reaching the pale boy as he lay huddled on the floor, he took in the trembling of the brunette's limbs as he slipped into shock and the pained grimace on his face as Mercedes supported his obviously broken wrist.

_'Broken because of me...'_

"Kurt...", he pleaded as he moved to kneel down beside the boy.

Finn's stomach dropped when the brunette flinched and he tried to scoot away from the Quarterback. He was not surprised when Mercedes moved to interfere – the girl was nothing if not protective of the soprano.

"Back off Finn...", warned the girl and Finn ignored her as he focused on the scared Kurt.

"Don't... don't be scared please... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

* * *

Puck could tell that his nose was most likely broken as one of Finn's fists connected solidly with his eye socket.

_'Dammit my nose is one of my best features...'_

He'd honestly expected the Quarterback to have run out of steam, but clearly the Coach's new emphasis on cardio was paying dividends, as Finn's fists just kept raining down on him.

So he'd settled for just continuing to block what he could and take what he couldn't block. After all – if taking a beating would get Finn to get over his anger then it was a small price to pay.

He'd never told anyone other than Kurt and Mercedes about the gnawing guilt in the pit of his stomach for having betrayed his best friend. Getting Quinn pregnant was not his finest hour.

Since they were kids he'd worked his ass off trying to look out for the boy. Finn was a good kid, but he was by no means the sharpest crayon in the box. And so he'd spent his time covering for Finn – fighting with older boys who'd think it was cool to pick on the 'slow' kid, getting detentions for things he hadn't actually done just so he could get himself in the same room as the bullies to teach them a lesson.

He loved Finn – like a brother – not in a 'want to strip you naked and play with that dildo' kind of way like with Kurt.

_'Kurt...'_

Puck heard the brunette's small voice as he pleaded with Finn. He wasn't concerned – Finn despite everything was a good guy – Kurt wouldn't be in any danger.

How wrong he was.

Puck felt the pressure on his torso shift and lighten as Finn cried out to be left alone and the half-back's stomach had plummeted as he heard Mercedes cry out.

Cracking open a swollen eye he was able to make out a small figure lying on the ground a few metres away,

_'Please no... get up and be OK...'_

When the figure moved and rolled over before crying out in pain, Puck was both relieved and angry. Finn had hurt Kurt. He was prepared to take a beating for betraying his friend sure – but Kurt was innocent in all this.

He was done playing punch-bag.

But before he could do anything Finn had gotten off him. And he'd had the gall to approach Kurt and try to apologise.

Puck crawled to his knees just as Finn knelt down beside the brunette. Puck saw the fear in Kurt's eyes as he scooted backwards, pressing himself against the sharp angles of the drinking fountain, as Mercedes made to protect him.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Puck's battle cry rang through the hallways of the High School as he launched himself the few metres necessary to tackle the Quarterback – sending both of them colliding with the bank of lockers on the opposite side of the hallway to their initial impact.

"Get away from him!", panted Puck, spitting out mouthful of bloody spit as he took up a defensive position on one knee, protecting the fallen brunette.

Puck saw the remorse in Finn's eyes but right now he didn't care. Finn had hurt Kurt – had injured him – that just wasn't acceptable to him.

"I'm... I'm sorry...", mumbled the Quarterback before he took off down the hallway.

* * *

Despite the throbbing pain in his wrist, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought that Noah had defended him, earning himself a worried look from both Mercedes and Quinn.

"What?", he asked and the two girls just shook their heads at the boy before becoming serious again.

"Kurt... you need to go to the hospital...", said a pale and shaky looking Quinn.

The blonde's words seemed to spur Noah out of a trance and he turned blazing eyes to examine the soprano whilst breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring.

Kurt felt a momentary thrill at the look of possessiveness on the half-back's face as he traced the outline of his jaw with his fingers.

"I'm OK, Noah...", the brunette reassured the jock, while Mercedes snorted, "Oh, alright – I'm not OK... but I'll live... I do think I need to get to the hospital though..."

Kurt squeaked a second later as he felt himself being bodily lifted from the ground and into Noah's strong arms. Taking the opportunity to look at Noah's face close up, Kurt was shocked to see the damage Finn had done.

Noah's face looked like he'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson – his right eye was swollen, almost to the point of being sealed completely shut; there were bruises forming over the bridge of his nose and around his jaw – and his nose appeared to be sitting at a different angle than it usually did.

"Oh Noah...", groaned Kurt as he rolled his own eyes, "... look at the state of you... and all over your new suit too..."

* * *

Puck chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes and decried his appearance, despite the large gash over his own eye that was oozing blood down the side of his face. Puck could care less about his outfit right now.

"Relax Spider Monkey... you can take me shopping when we're patched up OK?... Besides you're not exactly the picture of health right now either..."

Turning to Mercedes who was hovering at his side, Puck groaned as he found turning his neck _hurt_ he spoke,

"Hey Aretha... you got Kurt's car keys?"

The girl fished in Kurt's bag which she'd swung over her shoulder before holding up the item.

"Good. You're driving...", Kurt grumbled in protest but was quickly shut down by a glare from the jock, "... and Q can call your Dad – right Q?"

The pale girl seemed to shake herself before she nodded shakily and accepted the cell phone Mercedes had retrieved from Kurt's bag.

Repositioning the soprano in his arms, Puck motioned for the girls to lead the way as they trooped out to the parking lot – Quinn quietly mumbling into the cell the entire time.

Climbing into the back seat of the Navigator and not releasing the brunette who remained on his lap, Puck watched as the two girls took up the front seats and Mercedes gunned it out of the school parking lot.

The short journey to the hospital was silent apart from the radio playing softly in the background.

"I'm sorry...", said Quinn for the fourth time since they'd left the school.

"For the last time Q – it wasn't your fault...", said Puck realising that the girl was in shock but that her blaming herself was of no use to anyone, "... if anyone is to blame it's me..."

Kurt who had been resting his head against the jock's chest seemed to grumble in protest,

"Don't even Kurt... why do you think I set you down? I knew what was coming..."

All eyes in the car focused on the half-back, though with only one eye working he was unaware of that.

"I knew that Finn was going to need to hit someone – and that that someone would be me... I should have done more to protect you though..."

Kurt growled and butted his head against Puck's chest,

"I was the one that tried to interfere – it was my fault..."

Puck shook his head and refused to believe that as the Navigator pulled into the hospital lot.

Climbing out, Kurt remained in Puck's arms as the group walked in through the automatic doors into the reception area.

Spotting a familiar face, Puck called out,

"Jess!"

The blonde woman looked up from the computer screen she'd been examining and her eyes widened seeing both the condition of Puck's face and the squirming body being carried in his arms.

"Noah... you can let me down y'know...", grumbled Kurt and the jock ignored him.

"Well... if it isn't the Reservoir jocks...", quipped the nurse as she took in the two boys in their black suits.

Mercedes and Quinn tittered at the woman suddenly feeling more at ease. Kurt's whimper of pain as his wrist was jostled however brought an end to the woman's joviality.

"OK... down to business... you girls have to stay here...", her warning glare as Mercedes was about to protest caused the girl to draw in a breath she didn't use, "... you two need to come with me..."

Leading the pair of them through a set of double doors, they disappeared while Mercedes and Quinn sunk bonelessly into the waiting area chairs.

* * *

Sitting side by side in the same treatment room, Puck refused the offer of being treated first – insisting that Kurt be given preference.

The brunette just rolled his eyes and called the half-back an idiot but it had no effect.

"Well... you'll need an X-Ray to confirm of course... but I think you've got a broken wrist there – Kurt was it?"

The soprano nodded and his face paled.

"But... but I can't have a broken wrist...", he looked at the woman pleadingly, "... I need my wrist!"

Puck snorted in amusement as Jess giggled and Kurt realised how what he'd said could be taken the wrong way.

Glaring at Puck the brunette clarified with a cheeky grin,

"Not like that – I have Noah for that!", Puck cleared his throat and blushed as Jess looked at him speculatively, "...I have accessories to wear!"

Jess tittered as she filled out a form and signed the bottom with a flourish,

"OK... someone will come fetch you in a minute to go to X-Ray... you...", she said motioning to the red faced half-back, "... I will be back to clean up shortly."

With that the woman smirked at the pair and left the room.

The pair were silent for a few moments after Jess left the room,

"I'm sorry Kurt...", said Puck feeling down on himself.

"It's not your fault Noah... well some of it is I guess...", the jock flinched, "... 'It's twins' Noah? What possessed you?"

The jock shook his head and could think of no answer,

"I... I have no idea... too much time around you maybe?", he smirked as Kurt feigned an offended look before he giggled.

"It was funny though...", before wincing slightly.

"How's the wrist?"

"Sore... really sore... Coach is going to kill us when he finds out..."

Puck blanched thinking of the fallout when Coach Tanaka found out his half-back, Quarterback and Kicker were involved in a brawl that put two out of three in the hospital. It was not going to be pretty that was for sure.

"How's your face?"

Puck shrugged it off as if it was inconsequential and tried to ignore Kurt's disapproving stare,

"I'm fine...", he examined the walls, "... OK jeez... how is it you can make me feel like a scolded puppy?"

Kurt chuckled as the jock threw his arms up in the air,

"And they call me the drama queen! How are you Noah, really?"

Puck sighed as he thought about where to begin,

"My right eye – can't see a thing, completely swollen shut...", Kurt winced and paled, "... my nose – think it's maybe broken... my jaw – think I lost one, maybe two teeth, not sure..."

"OK... enough Noah, please..."

Puck paused and looked at Kurt who was fairly green around the gills and his trembling had returned more pronounced than before.

Their moment together was interrupted by the entrance of a large black orderly pushing a wheelchair,

"Kurt Hummel?", he asked looking between the pair.

Kurt nodded and hopped down off the treatment table and sat in the wheelchair with a grateful sigh.

"I'll see you later Noah... no more fighting...", warned Kurt as he was wheeled out of the room without any further preamble.

A moment later Jess entered carrying a large silver tray which she sat down on a stand by the foot of the bed.

"So how's it look 'Doc?", asked Puck grinning at the woman.

"Honestly? You don't want to know – and I can't imagine what that boy sees in you!", Puck was about to protest when the woman kept speaking, "... I suppose it's probably Puckzilla huh?"

Puck's hearty belly laugh as the woman threw his previous words back in his face echoed before dying off in a split second as Jess filled a syringe.

"I don't need any needles... honestly..."

Jess stalked towards Puck with an evil smirk on her face,

"It's just a little prick Puckzilla..."

Puck didn't think that was funny.

"Wait... what?"

Instead of going for his arm, Jess kept moving towards his face,

"Your nose is broken 'hon – so the needle goes in right... here..."

Puck's eyes crossed as he tracked the needle's progress before Jess with her final word, stuck him like a pig.

"Yow!", he protested.

"Yeah yeah – crazy needle lady – I know the drill...", mocked Jess.

"S'not funny...", grumbled Puck though he couldn't deny that the lack of pain from his nose was a welcome relief.

Puck continued to look sour as Jess cleaned him up before setting down her cotton swab on the tray.

"OK... Puck... we have to set your nose back in place... you ready?"

Puck met the nurse's eyes challengingly,

"Bring it..."

Jess smiled before she reached out and placing her thumb and forefinger either side of the boy's septum, she pushed and twisted.

A loud pop sounded before Puck groaned, it wasn't painful – so much as just completely wrong that his nose could move sideways.

"There...", said Jess applying a plaster over the bridge of the jock's nose before stepping back, "... well aren't you the handsome fella..."

"Stow it Jess...", grumbled Puck as the door opened and Kurt was wheeled back in by the same orderly that he'd left with.

* * *

"Wheeeeee!"

_'Oh no...'_

Puck smacked himself in the face in abject horror.

"Please tell me you didn't...", he pleaded with the black orderly who shrugged before beating a hasty retreat.

"Uh... Jess... what painkillers did you give Kurt?"

The brunette was giggling in his wheelchair and sporting a bright white cast on his right arm.

"Just something for the pain I'm sure... probably Percocet..."

Puck blanched recalling what had happened just the week before.

"Oh God..."

Kurt giggled some more and started to hum an indistinct but cheerful tune to himself.

"What?", asked Jess clearly worried, "... Is Kurt allergic to the medication?"

Puck shook his head seeing that the woman was starting to panic.

"Not allergic...just _look_...", he said waving at the brunette.

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...", sang Kurt quietly as he picked at the seam of his pants a fixed grin on his face.

Jess blanched as she realised that the Percocet must have thrown the kid for a loop.

_'Oh well...'_

"Kurt doesn't do well with painkillers then?", she smiled in amusement.

Puck snorted as he answered the woman,

"If by 'not do well' you mean turns into a five year old, then no!"

"Hey Noah!", cried Kurt, having just spotted the jock from across the room, waving enthusiastically.

Sighing and going to pinch the bridge of his nose but thinking better of it, Puck replied,

"Hey Kurt."

Thankfully salvation arrived in the form of Burt Hummel a moment later.

* * *

"Oh thank God! Kurt are you alright?", asked the older man hurriedly taking in the cast on the boy's arm and his cheerful disposition.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Mr Hummel?", asked Jess interrupting.

Straightening up Burt became all business,

"Yes... Nurse?"

"Williams... but please call me Jess..."

The older man nodded as he took in Noah's beat up face and Kurt's arm in a plaster cast.

"What the Hell happened? Was it that Justin kid?"

Puck realised that Burt probably thought that Kurt had broken up with the blonde jock and that he had flipped out. Though it was tempting to say yes, Puck shook his head.

"No Mr H... this was my fault."

Burt looked murderous as he loomed over the boy from across the room – a considerable feat.

"You did this to my son?", he growled.

Puck's panicked expression when faced with an angry Burt Hummel and hurried stammering cleared things up though,

"What? N-no Mr H... it was my fault but I didn't _do _it..."

Kurt giggled from his wheelchair as he parroted,

"Do it..."

Puck smiled slightly at the small boy who was completely out of it before focusing again on the serious Mr H waiting impatiently.

"OK, here goes... I got Quinn pregnant not Finn and Finn didn't know and thought he was the Father and Quinn didn't tell him any different – so now they broke up and Quinn got angry and told him the truth and it was Finn who did this."

Puck took a deep breath having rattled off his explanation in one go.

"So – let me get this straight...", said a surprisingly calm looking Burt, "... this Quinn girl is... was Finn's girlfriend? The blonde girl in the waiting room right?"

Puck nodded having forgotten that both she and Mercedes were around somewhere.

"And... you got her pregnant and then you both lied to Finn and made him believe he was the Father?"

Puck nodded again and his shoulders slumped realising just how truly awful it sounded when someone else said it.

"And now Finn found out and he's pissed at you? Now I understand why he would want to mess you up... but why Kurt?"

Puck sighed in remorse,

"I tried to protect him Mr H...", the older man looked unimpressed, "... really – I even moved him away when I saw what was coming. He just – your son is too nice for his own good. He tried to talk Finn down and got caught by a stray arm."

Puck was relieved when Mr H's angry face thawed slightly as he nodded in acceptance.

"OK. I'm not pleased and we _will_ be having further words later – for now let's just go home."

Jess who had been listening quietly whilst completing the discharge paperwork handed a clipboard to Mr H who signed with a flourish.

"I uh... also need a signature for Noah – we haven't been able to get hold of his next of kin – a Lilith Puckerman...", said Jess examining the clipboard.

Puck had ducked his head and Kurt had started to softly cry by the time Jess realised something wasn't right. Looking to Burt he saw the sadness in the older man's eyes.

"I'm afraid Noah's Mother passed away – her funeral was this morning... I'll sign for him for now if that's alright?"

Jess looked at Puck with a heartfelt apology in her eyes which the jock accepted without a word, as he hopped from the treatment bed and crossed to comfort Kurt. Picking up a second clipboard, Jess handed over the further set of papers to Burt who again signed them with a flourish.

"Thanks Mr H...", said Puck while the older man waved it off as nothing.

"Let's just go home kids...", said Burt moving to behind Kurt's wheelchair and wheeling the boy out of the room.

Puck looked to the quietly observing Jess once more before he nodded.

"Thanks Jess... for everything."

The nurse smiled and patted the jock on the cheek.

"Good luck Noah Puckerman..."

Puck trailed after the pair, one singing Gaga whilst the other tried in vain to shush the singer, as they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: OK – I could continue to write past this point but from what I can see this is a natural place to end the chapter. I already have a few hundred words typed up of Ch. 26 which will be hopefully put together over the next few days.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed as always – it's your encouragement that keeps me going on days where I could quite easily just say 'ah stuff it' and down tools.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Well – I was going to hold off on posting this chapter until tomorrow but it turns out that 1am actually is tomorrow so what the hey!**

**This is actually what the second part of Chapter 25 was going to be had I not cut it off early. Still – considering I hadn't written any of it at the time I posted the last Chapter I think I can be forgiven.**

**Chapter 26 - Conversations**

* * *

The Navigator piloted by Mercedes, tracked Burt's truck on the short journey from the Hospital to the Hummel house.

Pulling up outside the house, the group watched as Burt hopped out of his truck and approached the driver's side window.

"I'll give you girls a ride home if you like...", said the older man looking to Mercedes and Quinn.

Both girls nodded, grateful for the offer.

"Noah... I trust you can get Kurt inside and put to bed? We'll talk when I get back."

Puck gulped at the ominous tone in the man's voice but nodded at the implied order. Popping open the back door, Puck hopped out and and proceeded to pick up a sleepy Kurt from the back of the Navigator.

"Bye Kurt...", said Mercedes as she hopped out of the driver's seat and into the back of the Navigator, Burt taking up her place.

"Bye 'cedes...", mumbled a sleepy Kurt as he rubbed at a tired eye.

"We'll see you tomorrow?", asked Mercedes looking at Puck who shrugged Kurt's book bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Probably..."

_'If Mr H doesn't smother me in my sleep...'_

The girl nodded and closed the door behind her before the Navigator pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the corner.

Sighing and hefting the small boy closer to his chest, Puck mumbled,

"Come on Spider Monkey – let's put you to bed."

* * *

Puck was able to get into the house without issue using Kurt's keys from his bag.

Carefully, given that he didn't have a free hand to switch on any lights, Puck carried the now lightly sleeping Kurt down to his basement bedroom.

Gently laying the boy down on his bed, Puck watched the boy fondly.

_'I now have Kurt...'_

The thought brought a smile to Puck's face as he relished in the fact that he could now show Kurt exactly what dating Puckzilla was all about. Well not _right_ now obviously because Kurt was sleeping off a hit of Percocet.

Thankfully this time the drugs had kicked in fast and made the brunette very tired – there would be no repeat of the pool cleaning incident from the week before.

Quickly stripping off the brunette's shoes and socks, Puck scoffed when he found himself taking care to fold them.

_'Noah Puckerman badass sock folder...'_

Scrunching up the socks into little balls which he then fired across the room in defiance, Puck turned his attention back to Kurt who had begun to snore softly.

Quickly unbuttoning the brunette's shirt, Puck had to remind himself to keep his eye on the job at hand, as he uncovered more and more of Kurt's torso.

"God do I want him...", Puck murmured as he shook his head.

Ignoring his urges, the half-back removed the shirt quickly, cursing under his breath as the material snagged on the cast running from Kurt's wrist to his mid-forearm. A moment later, Kurt's pants were removed too.

Standing back and looking down on the sleeping boy, Puck couldn't think of anything in his life that had ever looked to beautiful.

_'Shit... there was that damn word again...'_

But there was no escaping it – Kurt wasn't handsome – he wasn't rugged – he wasn't pretty – none of those words did justice to the little kicker.

Kurt was beautiful.

"You're beautiful...", he murmured as he lifted the boy, clad only in a pair of tight black briefs that moulded to his frame as if they'd been painted on.

Pulling down the sheets, Puck laid the smaller boy down and pulled the sheet up to rest just above his breastbone. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead before murmuring,

"G'night Spider Monkey..."

Not expecting and not receiving any reply, Puck silently retreated back up to the main level of the house to await his execution.

* * *

Puck was engrossed in an episode of Deadliest Catch – man did he love that show – when he heard the front door open and close.

Quickly shutting off the TV, Puck waited for the inevitable – he wasn't to be kept waiting long as Mr H entered the Den and sagged tiredly down into the couch opposite the jock.

The silence stretched long enough for Puck to begin to think that Mr H had fallen asleep before the man's voice caused him to jump.

"I've been trying to figure out something Noah – maybe you can help me understand. How do I justify letting my son continue to see you?"

Puck gulped as he looked at the older man who opened his eyes as he tiredly scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"I- I'll find somewhere else to live...", Puck said softly, already running through options and realising there were no potential candidates to turn to, "... but whether Kurt wants to see me or not isn't up to you."

Puck met the older man's eyes in defiance – he would not give up Kurt – not after everything he'd done to get to this point.

"You're having a baby."

Burt's voice was level and calm and if anything _tired_ more than anything else.

"Yes sir."

"I won't even pretend to understand what exactly is going on between you and my son. But I need you to understand something – if you even think of toying with Kurt's feelings, I will _end_ you – do you understand?"

It was in that moment that Puck realised that his badass reputation amongst the teenagers of Lima amounted to less than nothing in the grand scheme of things. That reputation – which he'd fought so hard to hang onto for so long – now meant less than shit and Puck came to realise what true menace was and that his own brand of menace was nothing more than a poor imitation.

"Yes sir."

Burt sighed and rubbed at his eyes even more seeing the jock's defeated posture,

"And I'm not kicking you out Noah – relax already."

Puck looked up at the man in surprise,

"You're not?"

Burt shook his head,

"No I'm not. I made a promise to my son to help you in any way you needed – my obligation doesn't stop just because of this. Besides somehow I think if I tried to kick you out, my son would leave with you... he's fallen for you hard son."

"Thank you sir. And I know – I've fallen for him just as hard."

Burt sighed and looked at the half-back.

"I think if I'm going to have this conversation then it needs beer – c'mon."

With that Burt levered himself up off of the sofa and wandered through to the kitchen.

Puck sat in shock for a moment. He was alive – he still had a place to stay – but mostly he was just pleased to be alive!

Realising that he'd been sitting for several seconds and was keeping the older man waiting, Puck hurriedly got to his feet and made his way into the kitchen.

Burt had already fetched a couple of bottles of beer from the refrigerator and taken up his usual seat at the head of the breakfast table by the time Puck arrived.

Looking at the second bottle like it might bite him, Puck jumped as Burt chuckled.

"Take it, Noah... go on."

Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Puck snatched up the bottle and popped the cap in one smooth – well practiced motion.

"Not your first time at the Rodeo I see...", said Burt while Puck sat himself down looking sheepish before swallowing a large gulp.

"No sir...", said Puck wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Burt rolled his eyes before taking a draw from his bottle,

"Don't let Kurt catch you wiping your mouth on your new suit – trust me on that."

Puck snorted as the man looked truly scared for a second before his usual implacable mask fell back into place.

"Y'know son – there are very few people in this world that call me Sir – telemarketers and my Bank Manager and that's about it – my name's Burt... or Mr Hummel if that's any easier."

"Sure thing Mr H...", answered Puck feeling more at ease with the conversation.

Burt cringed at the new moniker but supposed it was an improvement.

"So... the baby."

Puck's face paled as he nodded morosely.

"What's going on there? Are you and this Quinn girl planning to keep it?"

Puck shook his head,

"No Si... Mr H. Q and I came to an agreement that the baby – it's a girl – would go up for adoption. We're both too young to be parents and we'd probably suck at it anyway."

Burt looked thoughtful as he nodded and took another draw from his beer.

"Why do you say that?"

Puck snorted before placing the bottle down in front of him and worrying the label between his fingers,

"What kind of role models do I have? An absent Father and an alcoholic Mother. Nah, the kid's better off never knowing I exist."

Burt could see the despondency in the jock's posture which was slumped and defeated.

"You don't know that – you could end up being a great Father. Take me for example, I was _terrified_ when Ellie told me she was expecting."

Puck looked up to meet Mr H's eyes which were alight with passion as he talked about his family – it was obvious that it was the most important thing in the older man's life,

"I had no idea what I was going to do – whether I could even cope – what did I know about being responsible for this entire _new_ person that I was bringing into the world? I couldn't even work the stove properly..."

Puck remained silent and took another swig from his bottle, glad for the slight alcohol buzz which took the edge off the despair he could feel bubbling up.

"It was my own Father that set me straight one day a few weeks before Ellie's due date. He sat me down in this very kitchen and looked me straight in the eye and said 'Son. You can choose to be a good Father or a bad Father but what matters most of all is that your child _has_ a Father either way."

Puck considered the man's words before asking,

"So you think I should raise my daughter?"

"Oh God no!...", Puck looked up in shock at the man's sudden vehement reaction, "... You're obviously too young right now – both of you. What I was saying was that eventually, when you're older and wiser don't let your own upbringing handicap you in what you think you can or can't do."

_'One day I could be a good Father...'_

Puck smiled in gratitude at the older man as Burt reached over to the icebox and drew out another pair of bottles – sliding one the length of the table.

"So... this thing with the Hudson kid?"

Puck chuckled and then groaned in relief as he held the ice cold bottle up to his swollen eye.

"Yeah... that could have gone better...", he admitted.

"Can you blame the kid for being angry?", asked Burt looking to see whether the jock understood what exactly he'd done wrong.

"No... no I can't blame him for being angry – I can blame him for hurting Kurt though – but that's a reckoning for another day."

Burt didn't advocate violence but he was pleased to see the protective streak in the half-back when it came to his son. Maybe his boy had picked right after all.

"I take it the thing you had with the pregnant girl is over now? I won't have you taking advantage of Kurt..."

Puck raised his hands in surrender,

"Definitely over Mr H – no need to worry on that count. It was one night thing, that if either of us could take it back, I think we would without hesitation."

"Good answer...", said Burt with a smile toasting the boy and draining the remainder of his beer from the bottle, "... do right by Kurt and we'll have no problems."

"Thanks Mr H."

Burt placed his empty bottle down on the counter and appeared to debate whether to reach for a third or not.

"Damn Kurt and his lectures...", Burt chuckled at Puck's incredulous look, "... apparently I drink too much."

Puck chuckled imagining the brunette taking his Dad to task over his drinking habits. Folding his hands in front of him on the table, the older man resisted returning to the ice box and stared enviously at Puck who still had half of his second bottle to consume.

"Now that we've gotten that part out of the way – living arrangements. I met with Raymond after the funeral this morning. He's got his lawyers working on the required papers to transfer your guardianship to me."

Puck's jaw dropped before a sudden horrified thought crossed his mind,

"Uh... Mr H – you're not going to adopt me or anything are you?"

Burt smiled widely deciding to needle the half-back a little,

"Of course! But don't worry we'll let you double-barrel your surname. How does Noah Hummel-Puckerman sound to you? Or Noah Puckerman-Hummel? Very distinguished."

_'Oh shit... how do I tell him?'_

"Uh... Mr H?... I don't... I don't know... I'm dating your son..."

Anything Puck might have said was derailed a moment later as Burt's booming laughter filled the kitchen as he pointed at the jock's shell-shocked expression.

"Oh that was priceless!"

Realising he'd been played – again – Puck glared ineffectually at the older man as he calmed down.

"Sorry Noah... I couldn't resist. No I can assure you that I have no intentions of adopting you. You'll remain Noah Puckerman."

Puck's tense shoulders relaxed visibly at the reassurance and he sighed in relief.

"That was not cool Mr H!"

Burt waved him off,

"Of course it was – for me at least – c'mon give an old man his fun once in a while!"

Puck chuckled seeing the genuine good humour sparkling in the man's eyes.

"No – what Raymond and I have discussed – if you agree that it's what you would like of course – is that I would take custody of you until you turn 18 and Raymond will cover your 'running costs' for lack of a better term."

Puck was floored – that was... that was quite honestly more than anyone had ever done for him in his entire life.

His throat thick with emotion Puck ducked his head,

"I- I don't know what to say..."

Puck could hear the smile in Mr H's voice as he replied,

"Just say that you want to stay with us and I'll work to make sure it happens."

"I want to stay...", said Puck with conviction looking up to meet Mr H's eyes, "... thank you."

"Good. Now if you stay, you'll have to share a room with Kurt – and there will be some ground rules."

Puck nodded readily, he was prepared to put up with just about anything, as he took a swig of beer.

"Rule Number 1 is if you are going to have sex with Kurt – hang a tie on the door handle."

Puck sprayed the table with his drink in shock as he started to cough uncontrollably.

"What? Mr H – I'd never..."

Burt cut him off teasingly,

"I think my son would be very unhappy if he were to hear you were _never_ going to have sex with him."

Puck's face was so red right now he was sure he could probably be used in place of a lighthouse to ward ships away from the rocks.

"I... one step at a time?", offered Puck weakly and Burt chuckled heartily.

"OK, I can live with that – Rule Number 2 is that Deadliest Catch _must_ be watched each Tuesday at 8."

Puck smiled and nodded – that was a rule he was happy to adhere to – the programme was awesome.

"And finally Rule 3 is that the upstairs room at the end of the hall is off limits to everyone."

Puck was startled to see that the laughing and joking Burt Hummel of the past few moments had been replaced once again with the deadly serious version he'd come to hold a healthy amount of fear of.

"Yes Sir – upstairs room off limits – got it."

Nodding in satisfaction, Burt got to his feet and rounded the table, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Good. Welcome to the family, Noah."

Feeling his eyes filling up involuntarily with tears which he fought to keep from escaping, Puck ducked his head and whispered,

"Thank you sir."

"Good night, Noah."

And with that Burt was gone.

* * *

Puck sat at the kitchen table for several minutes after Mr H had retired, swirling the little liquid left that was left in the bottom of his beer bottle around and thought over everything that had happened to him.

He'd lost everything. His Mom was dead. His Dad had skipped out. His sister was torn away from him. His daughter to be given up for adoption.

And then he thought of everything he'd gained.

Kurt. Mr Hummel. Mercedes and Quinn's friendship. A place to stay – a stable place where there'd be no drunken arguments – no being hit over the back of the head with a bottle – no Jeff.

_'Motherfucker... quite literally I guess..."_, Puck snorted at his own sudden inappropriate humour.

Puck had been concerned that Raymond would breeze into town, sort out his guardianship and transport him back to Omaha like a piece of luggage. So much so that now that he knew what was in store he felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Raymond had turned out to be alright – for an old dude – and his taste in PA's was not to be denied, that Melissa chick was hot as Hell.

_'Hey – no harm in window shopping as long as you don't try to shoplift'_

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Puck saw it was getting late. Downing the remainder of his bottle of beer, he gathered up all the bottles and lined them up by the sink.

Switching off the kitchen light, Puck felt his way down the corridor to the basement door – wincing as the hinge creaked in the stillness – Puck crept down the steps mindful not to disturb the sleeping soprano.

As he stripped off his suit, Puck thought back to the conversation with Mr H. The older man had all but given Puck carte blanche to seduce his son – though he wasn't entirely certain if the man was being serious or not.

Not that Puck was in any hurry to have sex with the soprano – not that he didn't want to – but he'd never had a proper _relationship_ before and he didn't want to screw it up by repeating shit he'd pulled in the past.

He'd do this right and leave it up to Kurt to decide when and if he wanted anything like that to take place. And _then_ he'd pound the soprano into the mattress and make him beg for release.

Stripping down to only his boxer shorts and slipping under the sheets, Puck sighed as his tired muscles relaxed against the feel of the soft cotton sheets.

Smiling gently, Puck wrapped himself around Kurt's smaller frame, spooning the boy from behind and adjusting his cock with one hand to line it up with the crack of the brunette's ass for comfort.

Yeah – he could definitely get used to this. Nuzzling the back of the soprano's neck and inhaling deeply of the boy's scent, Puck let sleep take him.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing really to be said other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
**  
A/N: Warning: Slashy goodness in this chapter – just a smidgen XD**

**Chapter 27 – Wake up...**

* * *

_'Oh... my head...'_

That was the first thought to greet Kurt as he surfaced in the morning to the sound of running water.

_'Is that singing?'_

"_Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."_

_'Yep... definitely singing...'_

Kurt cracked open an eye and peered around his bedroom and smiled listening to Noah's deep vocals echoing from the bathroom over the sound of pounding water.

"_I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain" _

Kurt giggled and ended up instead coughing up his guts as his throat was raspy from lack of use. Fighting his way from the sheets which were wrapped around his legs, the brunette grumbled over his cast as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed.

_'Stupid cast...'_

"Ow..."

_'Stupid throbbing cast...'_

_"Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"_

Still grumbling, Kurt padded the short distance to the bathroom and entered just as the water shut off and the naked half-back stepped from the shower.

"Morning Spider Monkey... how's the head?"

Kurt flipped the boy off as he headed straight for the faucet and doused his face in cold water.

"That good huh?", said Puck chuckling at the brunette's predicament.

"What's got you in such a good mood?", grumbled Kurt trying to ignore the reflection of naked Noah in the mirror as the jock dried himself off.

_'I've never wanted to be a towel more in my entire life...'_

Puck smirked in the mirror fully aware that the brunette was trying valiantly not to stare – after all if Kurt had his abs he'd be staring too!

"Life is good Spider Monkey...", said Puck moving up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist, "... isn't life good?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he could feel every inch of Noah's body pressed against him.

"Noah...", moaned the brunette as the half-back began to nip playfully at his neck and shoulder, "... don't... stop..."

His face falling slightly, Puck stopped attacking the pale, inviting skin and sighed. Kurt rolled his eyes at the jock in the mirror as he turned to face the boy remaining in his grip,

"Not don't... stop... Noah, I said... _don't_... stop..."

Puck's eyes lit up with mischief as he leaned down to growl into the brunette's ear,

"Oh really?"

Kurt shivered as the warm air washed over his sensitive skin,

"Really..."

Pulling back, Puck raised his hand and brushed the pad of his thumb across Kurt' cheek causing the brunette to gasp softly.

Kurt watched entranced as the half-back's head lowered inch by inch towards him before finally after what seemed like an age, the jock's lips finally met Kurt's. The kiss was all fire and passion and tenderness and was everything that Kurt had come to expect from this enigma of a football player.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into the kiss opening his mouth in invitation. Puck wasted no time in sliding his tongue over the soprano's wanting desperately to taste the boy properly.

_'This is what I want...'_

Puck had initially started out as the aggressor – however all thought of being in control flew from the half-back's head, when Kurt pulled Puck's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it – the sensation sending shivers down Puck's spine and turning his legs to jelly and other limbs to steel.

Puck moaned softly and tightened his grip around the smaller boy, pulling him closer and melding their bodies together. Kurt' arms wrapped around Puck's neck, the heavy cast making the action awkward at first and making Puck smile into the kiss.

The jock sucked on Kurt' full pouty lower lip, biting on it and revelling as Kurt' hips thrust forward in response. Puck ran his hand through Kurt's silky soft hair, still mussed from sleep whilst his other hand slipped down to dive under the brunette's boxers and grab an ass cheek.

Puck chuckle turned into a hiss of pleasure, as he squeezed the firm globe of flesh in the palm of his hand, thereby causing Kurt to squeak and jerk forward rubbing their healthy erections together.

Running his hands up and down the brunette's back, Puck wasn't surprised to find that Kurt's skin was silky and smooth. He was surprised though by the defined muscles underneath the skin and suddenly the idea of Kurt' strong legs being wrapped around the jock's hips made the jock groan aloud.

"We... need... bed...", murmured the jock breaking off from the kiss to rain down nips, bites and licks to Kurt's throat.

"Yeah... bed... is... good...", panted Kurt as he threw his head back to give the half-back better access to his neck.

Puck stooped for a moment before lifting the brunette into his customary 'Spider Monkey' position with his legs wrapped around the half-back's waist.

Kurt's eyes widened noticeably as he felt the jock's hard cock caught between their bellies and could picture in his mind, the sticky trails of precum being left on their skin while Puck carried them through to the bedroom and they both collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"God... want you..."

Puck's own hips thrust forward slightly of their own accord, and the feel of Kurt' arousal had Puck pulling back from the kiss, panting. He stared down at the gorgeous brunette beneath him with his flushed face, his swollen lips and messy hair.

Kurt was breathing heavily through his nose, he was trembling with desire and mewling at the loss of contact. Puck had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Can I?," Puck asked motioning to the smaller boy's tented boxer shorts, his own voice breathless. "...see if I can't do something about that?"

Kurt was too far gone to deny the boy anything and despite his reservations about moving too fast he nodded his head.

Puck leant down again to place a soft kiss onto the boy's lips as he whispered,

"I'll go slow..."

Kurt bit his lip and threw his head back his eyes slipping shut, as Puck lit a trail of fire from the soprano's lips, down his neck and onwards still, further and further until the jock's lips were hovering above the prominent bulge in Kurt's shorts.

Suddenly nervous, Puck paused long enough that Kurt cracked open an eye and peered down at him through a lust-filled gaze.

"It's... it's OK... you don't have to..."

Puck saw the concern in Kurt's eyes and shook himself. He was Puckzilla – no way he got scared.

Hooking his thumbs either side of the brunette's hips, Puck drew Kurt's boxer shorts down his legs, carelessly throwing them over his shoulder.

Puck almost swallowed his tongue.

_'There's no hair... none... at all... oh that is HOT...'_

* * *

Kurt flushed in embarrassment as Puck stared down at him in shock. Thinking something was wrong with him, the brunette made to cover himself up only to have Noah slap his hands away.

"Noah? What?"

"You're beautiful..."

Kurt wondered where the blood was coming from to power his blush considering his cock felt like it could cut glass as it lay against his stomach.

Reaching out a tentative hand, the jock prodded Kurt's erection like it was going to turn around and bite him, before he smirked at the boy devilishly and wrapped his large hand around the fleshy spike.

_'Oh God... Noah Puckerman is giving me a handjob...'_

* * *

And he was.

Puck began slowly at first – not quite sure how to go about jacking off someone that wasn't – well _him_ – before figuring that he'd just do what he liked chicks to do for him and see where it got him.

Long gentle strokes with a little twist as he reached the large mushroom head had Kurt squirming beneath him – the feeling of power was indescribable.

"Noah... Noah... Noah..."

Kurt was babbling as he thrashed his head from side to side – the feelings the half-back were drawing from him were unlike anything his virgin body had ever experienced before.

Puck revelled in the ability he had to turn the usually in control Kurt to complete mush as he contemplated his next move. Dare he?

_'What the Hell!...'_

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Kurt's eyes popped open in shock and his hands fisted the bedsheets. In that moment Kurt had never been more glad for the soundproofing his Dad had fitted to the basement.

_'Noah Puckerman is giving me a blowjob...'_

Looking down wide-eyed Kurt's gaze locked with Noah's who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat with the brunette's cock stuffed deep into his mouth.

The warm, wet, velvety heat was intense – more intense than anything Kurt had ever felt before. More intense than when he broke out his favourite toy and stimulated his own prostate.

_'Ooh... I wonder if...'_

Kurt's thoughts were derailed and he was brought crashing to a completion as Noah hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on Kurt's cock like it was a straw in a slushie.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Kurt could feel the vibrations through his cock as Noah chuckled at his uncharacteristically coarse language – but right at that moment Kurt could not care less as long as the half-back never stopped what he was doing.

Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer if Noah kept up his current pace and he tried to warn the boy,

"Noah... I'll... I can't...", he babbled incoherently.

* * *

Swallowing Kurt's cock wasn't as unnatural as Puck first thought it'd be. It was sort of heavy and salty as it lay against his tongue – not unpleasant. And if the reaction it got from Kurt was any indication, he was certainly doing a badass job.

_'Noah Puckerman's Badass Blowjobs...'_

Maybe he should open a stall at the County Fair.

Tasting the salty and slightly bitter precum leaking from Kurt's cock, Puck thought he'd dislike the flavour. As it turned out he was completely wrong.

_'This is totally gay... ah screw it...'_

Hollowing out his cheeks, he drew long strokes up Kurt's cock like a hundred girls had done to him over the years, ever since he'd received his first blowjob aged eleven from some drunk chick hooked up with at a house party.

The effect it had on Kurt was more explosive than he'd anticipated as the brunette jerked and thrust his cock deeper into Puck's mouth than he'd intended for it to go.

_'Easy Spider Monkey...'_

Puck chuckled around Kurt's cock as the boy babbled and thrashed beneath him – clearly he was doing something right.

The jock heard Kurt's garbled warning and could tell from his breathing and the insistent upwards thrusting of his hips that Kurt was approaching the end – and fast.

Puck was now faced with a dilemma – did he spit or swallow? Did he withdraw and jerk Kurt off to a finish? What was he going to do?

As it happened – Puck spent too long trying to figure it out. With a final animalistic howl, Kurt grabbed the back of Puck's head and drove him deeper onto his cock than he'd ever been just at the exact moment that he came.

Sputtering and eyes watering, Puck drew his head back forcefully as Kurt continued to fill his mouth with rope after rope of thick creamy cum. Hurriedly withdrawing Kurt's cock from his mouth before he drowned, Puck continued to jack the smaller boy off through the last throes of his orgasm – leaving his mouth filled and his hand covered with sticky discharge.

_'Shit... guess I'm swallowing...'_

Grimacing at the thought as it _really_ didn't appeal to him, Puck stepped up to the plate and swallowing loudly cleared his mouth.

_'God... it's like, coating my teeth...'_

* * *

"Oh... Noah... I'm so sorry..."

Kurt's face was a picture of remorse as he watched the half-back splutter and hurriedly wipe down his hand on the sheets.

"Ugh... not the sheets Noah, they're Egyptian cotton..."

The jock just glared at the boy as he cleared his throat,

"I just swallowed a quart of man-jizz Kurt, I think you can put up with some extra laundry..."

Kurt ducked his head abashed and shut his mouth with an audible click.

"I'm sorry Noah..."

Puck looked up to see the boy's eyes filling with tears – that was never his intention.

"Ah shit Kurt...", Puck shuffled up the bed and drew the smaller boy to his chest in an embrace, "... I'm not mad at you – just next time a little less drown the jock and a little more warning 'K?"

Kurt sniffled as he nodded into the boy's chest and smiled slightly.

"Do you want me to...", Kurt said motioning to Puck's cock which was semi-erect and laying against his thigh.

"Boys, breakfast is on the table!"

Burt's voice from the top of the basement stairs shattered the bubble the two boys had been in as Kurt squeaked and scrambled to cover himself with the sheet.

"OK Mr H..."

Puck's voice as he shouted back up the stairs was level and calm, as he looked at the huddled Kurt in amusement before a chuckle escaped him.

"It's not funny Noah...", grumbled Kurt as his lips twitched.

"Yeah it is..."

Kurt swiped at the boy half-heartedly with his good arm, before his face became once again serious and regretful.

"I... I don't think we have time anymore..."

Puck smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah I know... I dated Santana... I know what blue balls feel like..."

"I... enjoyed it though...", said Kurt with a shy smile.

Puck winked at the boy as he bent over to retrieve his underwear,

"Badass blowjobs... I'm thinking of opening a stall..."

Kurt giggled at the boy as he scrambled from the bed – the sheet wrapped around him like a toga.

"You better not!", he warned.

Sketching a salute as he dug in his bag for his deodorant, Puck replied,

"Go have a shower Spider Monkey..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's insistence on the new nickname, even though it gave him a thrill each time Noah used it, as he padded into the bathroom.

"_Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."_

Turning on the water and waiting for it to reach the right temperature, Kurt smiled softly as he listened to Noah getting ready for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Today's chapter is just a brief little interlude. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Will be back to updating every 2-3 days after this I would hope.**

**Oh and a big thank you to Yvette & Taylor whose review pushed NDNB level numerically with WYW! **

*** ticker tape and pom poms ***

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: It's official folks – I am literary chicken soup – healing the sick with slashy goodness :-)**

**and Yay! Over 300 reviews! Thanks guys! I love you all! And I love exclamation marks! And Nonexistantpuppy – Holy crap what a review! Almost as long as one of my chapters! LOL**

**And I do not own a purple truck – my baby is Fewwawi Wed... and I wove her yes I do, yes I do... XD**

**Chapter 28 -Grouchy Spider Monkey  
**

* * *

Pulling on his sneaker, Puck watched with some amusement as Kurt bitched and moaned.

_'Man he's grouchy without Percocet...'_

"Stupid... stupid... aaarrggghhh!...", Kurt threw down his old style atomiser as he glared at the offending object mentally willing the glass to shatter, "...nothing works right anymore... I can't button my own shirt properly – my cuff won't fasten anymore... I can't put concealer on because of these stupid stitches...I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Standing and crossing to place a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, Puck was pleased to see the boy calm almost immediately as watery eyes looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"I... can't do anything right, Noah..."

Puck wanted in that moment to do anything that the little brunette wanted done as long as it would banish the tears from his lashes.

"Hey now... it's not that bad...", he tried to comfort.

"I look a mess Noah... how am I meant to look pretty with this...", he said waving his cast in front of the jock's face, "... it's just not going to happen..."

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes as he nudged the brunette along on the bench and perched himself on the edge.

"Who are you trying to look pretty for?"

Kurt looked at the half-back as if the answer was obvious,

"You of course!"

Puck chuckled at the incredulous expression on the soprano's face before realising laughing at his boyfriend was probably not the best idea.

"Relax Spider Monkey...", Puck loved the little shiver of delight that ran through him each time he saw Kurt smile at the use of the endearment, "... answer me just one question will you do that?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped and he nodded,

"How much of all this crap...", said Puck indicating the vanity top, "... did you have on earlier this morning?"

"This morni... _oh...", r_ealising what the jock was alluding to, Kurt blushed and ducked his head, "...none...", he whispered.

"Exactly... now you can't button your shirt? Can't wear concealer? Can't spritz whatever this is?..." said Puck as as he picked up the atomiser and set his mind to trying to figure out how it worked, "...Then that's why you have me..."

"No! Noah...", Kurt's hurried warning came a split second too late as the half-back squeezed the trigger on the atomiser and disappeared into a mist of cologne, coughing uncontrollably as his eyes streamed.

"...you're going to spray it in your face...", trailed off the brunette pointlessly.

Kurt tried to stifle his giggles as the jock now glared at the atomiser and pictured it smashed into a million little pieces.

"Well... now that you've stolen my scent for the day...", Puck glared ineffectually at the soprano as he scraped his tongue with his fingers trying to get rid of the horrible taste, "... I'll have to use something else..."

Puck sighed realising that he smelled like Kurt. He smelled like Kurt and it was turning him on.

"Uth thath 'un"

Kurt raised a curious eyebrow at the jock inviting him to repeat himself again in English. Puck cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Use that one...", he said indicating a tall thin bottle right at the back.

"This one?", asked Kurt curiously picking up the bottle in question, "... why this one?"

_'Crap... now what do I say? Had to open your big mouth Puckerman didn't you?'_

"Noah?", needled the brunette waving the bottle in front of the half-back's face drawing him out of his trance.

"Uh... it's the one you were wearing at the fairground...", Puck admitted reluctantly fighting a sudden blush, "... you smelled hot..."

Kurt blushed at the memory, trying to ignore the stab of pain that the thought of Justin brought to his heart at the same time.

_'Focus on the positive...'_, he reminded himself.

"OK if you're sure...", Puck nodded as Kurt shrugged and quickly sprayed behind his ears and onto his one available wrist, "... there."

Puck leant in towards the brunette and kissed him quickly before standing up and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kurt chuckled as he got to his feet at a more sedate pace.

"Hungry I take it?"

Puck nodded enthusiastically as his stomach rumbled like thunder to punctuate his need.

"That and we need to get you some Percocet... you've been moaning like a bitch since you got up..."

Puck chuckled as he led the smaller boy by the hand up the stairs towards the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, despite Kurt's attempts to kick his heels for his comment.

* * *

"Hey Dad...", greeted Kurt as he entered the kitchen and spotted the older man at the skillet, "... watcha making?"

The older man saluted with his spatula without turning from the stove, as he finished scraping a pancake from the skillet and expertly tossed it. A moment later Kurt wrapped his arms around the man's waist in a hug.

"Banana pancakes?"

The older man shrugged as he fought against the desire to blush at the sudden scrutiny,

"I know it's not Saturday but I figured after yesterday you'd probably need something to cheer you up..."

Kurt smiled softly before reaching up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his Dad's cheek.

"Thanks Dad."

Burt grumbled good naturedly about lipgloss making his cheek sticky while Kurt turned to figure out where Noah had gone.

"Noah?"

"Yeah... just a minute...", came a call from down the hall.

As soon as his voice trailed off into nothingness the half-back shuffled into the room – a pharmacy bag held in his hands.

Emptying out the contents onto the breakfast table, Puck took a moment to fight with the childproof lock on the pill bottle.

"Stupid..."

Finally with a mini-yell of triumph, the jock proved he was no longer a child as the lid popped off in his hand. Counting out two of the little pills, Puck offered them to the brunette with a smile.

Rolling his eyes at the look of pride on the half-back's face, Kurt gladly accepted the pills before motioning for the jock to hand him the rest of the bottle.

"Oh Hell no...", said Puck shaking his head furiously, "... no way are you in control of when you take these..."

Burt chuckled as he added chunks of banana to the pancake mix, while Kurt pouted, crossed his arms across his chest and whined,

"Noah..."

Puck remained resolute and slipped the bottle into his pocket and out of sight.

"Noah's right son...", said Burt as he scooped the last pancake onto a plate and carried them to the table.

"What do you mean Noah's right? I'm sixteen years old Dad, I can control my own medicine."

"Smells good Mr H...", offered Puck choosing to ignore the whining brunette.

Kurt realising he was being ignored for now, grumbled as he sat in his seat and speared his pancake viciously with his fork. One bite later however and the brunette's bad mood had evaporated.

"Mmmm... banana..."

Puck snorted at Kurt's unintentional Homer Simpson impression while the brunette looked at him quizzically.

The older man seemed to consider the validity of his son's argument before shrugging,

"I think Noah would prefer that you not end up singing whatever that was you were singing...",

Burt looked to Puck who who chipped in with the answer,

"Poker Face...", as Kurt ducked his head and blushed.

"Right... I think Noah would prefer to make sure you stay _you_ today... and frankly I don't blame him... all that nonsense you were chanting about bluffing muffins or whatever..."

Kurt grumbled again as he resisted the urge to correct his Dad on the meaning behind Gaga's lyrics.

* * *

The stack of pancakes on two of the three plates was steadily in decline when Puck looked up at Kurt's growl of frustration. Seeing the boy's growing distress at his inability to operate both a knife and fork at the same time, Puck decided to take pity on his boyfriend.

Dragging the plate towards him, Puck took up his own utensils and proceeded to chop up Kurt's pancakes into bite size chunks, remembering that bite size for Kurt meant about a third of what it did for him.

"There you go Spider Monkey...", said Puck pushing the plate back in front of the blushing brunette.

Kurt looked torn between either thanking the brunette or cursing him out for treating him like an invalid. He settled on the former.

"Thank you Noah...", he murmured leaning over and pecking the taller boy on the cheek before diving into his pancakes with relish.

Burt's recitation of favourite story of his winning Touchdown back in Junior College was interrupted a minute later by the ringing of the phone in the hall. Throwing his napkin down beside his plate the older man stood and went to pick up.

"Y'ello... Oh Hi Ray...", Kurt looked to Puck who was listening to the conversation between the two older men but was also half-focused on wolfing down his pancakes.

"Uh... 2pm?...Yeah I can... oh right, well hang on I'll check..."

Puck looked up just as Burt pressed the handset to his chest to muffle the sound,

"Noah, Ray's set up a meeting with us at his attorney's office for this afternoon. To sort out your guardianship. Can you make 2pm?"

The jock considered his appointments for the day and shrugged.

"I have a pool to clean Mr H... but it should be cool..."

Burt nodded before returning the phone to his ear,

"Ray? 2pm is fine for us both... OK, we'll see you there... bye."

Sitting himself back down at the table, Burt speared another chunk of pancake.

"Seeing as your both banged up right now, I'll drive you both to school – and then I'll pick you up Noah at say 1.30?"

Kurt looked as though he wanted to object however he realised with his wrist such as it was that driving was clearly going to be out of the question and he was not going to trust his baby to Noah even if he was his boyfriend now.

_'Stupid Quarterback... breaking my wrist...'_

"OK Dad..."

"So how are your pancakes Kurt?", asked Puck with a glint in his eye.

"They're good.", said the oblivious teen.

Puck smirked as he caught the brunette's eye,

"Mine are a little salty – could you pass the sticky stuff – the syrup I mean?"

The half-back's ploy worked to a tee as Kurt started to cough uncontrollably and a blush pinkened his cheeks.

"Salty? Are you sure?", asked Burt concerned that something had gone wrong with his cooking.

"I'm sure it's fine Mr H – it's probably just me. I've developed a taste for salty things recently."

"Kurt you OK?", asked Burt as Puck leaned over the thump the boy on the back.

Eyes watering, Kurt looked up and nodded to his Dad as he got his breath back – aiming a glare at his boyfriend as he took a sip of water to clear his throat.

_'You are so going to pay for that...'_

"I'm fine Dad... went down the wrong way is all..."

While Kurt was placating the worried Burt, Puck could feel the brunette's small hand delving down under the table to come to rest on the jock's thigh.

"Yeah it did...", murmured Puck before stifling the sudden urge to yelp like a girl when Kurt dug his nails into the meat of his thigh – _hard_.

_'I'm so going to pay for that...'_

* * *

Ignoring the two teens who were now consumed with staring into each other's eyes – Burt finished his own breakfast before clearing his plate away.

Looking over his shoulder to see the pair still exchanging soft smiles and making doe eyes at each other Burt reflected on the sudden pairing of the jock and his son. He couldn't deny that when he'd first figured out what was going on he had been concerned.

Jock's were not after all known for their monogamous tendencies – especially in High School – and he was afraid Kurt would find that out the hard way. However with everything that had happened to Noah in recent days, he'd come to see another side to the tall boy – a more fragile emotional side that Burt suspected was usually hidden away from the world.

Except when he was with Kurt.

Burt was no expert in man on man relationships – Hell as much as he loved his son the whole idea of it just – Burt shuddered – it was just wrong.

"Dad? You OK? Not coming down with something?"

Burt was broken from his trance-like state by Kurt's concerned voice,

_'Damn boy's way too observant... just like his Mother...'_

"Yeah I'm fine Kurt... c'mon if we don't leave now we'll be late..."

* * *

Travelling in the back seat of the Navigator was becoming to be a habit for Puck, or so he thought with some amusement during the journey. In just over ten days he'd gone from being an enemy of Kurt to being his boyfriend.

_'What the fuck kind of acid trip have I been on?'_

Puck chuckled wryly at his own thoughts, earning himself a curious glance from Kurt who'd forgone the passenger seat in favour of sitting beside him in the back.

"Sorry... acid trip...", the jock mumbled in explanation.

Kurt's furrowed brow showed no sign of being any more clued into the half-back's thoughts than before.

Pulling into the parking lot, Burt drew up in front of the main doors and both boys hopped out one after the other.

"Have a good day boys... Noah, I'll pick you up here, at lunch 'K?"

Puck nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder,

"Sure thing Mr H..."

Kurt had completed his make-up and hair check in his compact by the time the jock had closed the rear door on the Navigator and Burt had peeled away from the curb.

"Noah? What are you doing?", asked a shocked brunette as he suddenly found his book bag being lifted off of his shoulder and onto the jock's.

"I'm being a good boyfriend is what I'm doing...", replied Puck ignoring the sudden gasp from a passing Cheerio.

Kurt however didn't miss the gasp and his shoulders slumped,

"Everyone's going to know now... I'm sorry Noah..."

Puck looked down at the soprano for a moment before using his free hand to tilt the boy's face up to look at him – silvery tears strung out like stars along the line of his eyelashes.

"Look at me Kurt...", blue eyes flicked up to meet hazel, "... I know what I'm doing... trust me."

Puck leant down and gently laid his lips against Kurt's in a short, chaste kiss – uncaring of who saw. He'd not let anything happen to his Spider Monkey and he could handle himself.

Breaking the kiss and grinning at the slightly dazed look on Kurt's face, Puck linked his hand in the brunette's smaller one and tugged on his arm to get the boy moving.

"Come on... you have class..."

Kurt shook himself from his daze as he rolled his eyes,

"_We_ have class Noah... _we_..."

Puck chuckled at the brunette's lecturing tone wondering exactly how long it would take before Kurt realised he couldn't tame the badass in him.

_'Still... it's hot when he tries... who'd have thought Dominant Kurt was a turn on...'_

The half-back's attention however was drawn away from his own thoughts and directed at becoming a one man Secret Service detail for the little kicker.

"Noah...", grumbled the brunette as Puck growled and warded off yet another approaching student, "... that was Kyle, he's in the AV club and he's a friend..."

Looking over his shoulder as he was still tugged down the hallway in the direction of his lockers, Kurt offered the shocked boy an apologetic smile.

_'He's so protective... it's nice...'_

Approaching his locker, Kurt saw two figures waiting for them as Noah finally decided to release his hand. Rolling his eyes at his guard-dog of a boyfriend's antics, Kurt giggled.

"Hey guys..."

"Hey Kurt... Quinn and I were worried about you...", said Mercedes as she took in the stitches above Kurt's eyebrow and the bright white cast on his arm.

"Uh... yeah, well... broken wrist and some stitches... I'll be fine though."

"Yeah well it was your own fool fault for getting involved...", chastised Mercedes, ignoring the glare she got from Kurt, "... what? It's true..."

Quinn had been silent up until that point as she stared fixedly at the floor.

"Quinn is everything OK?", asked Kurt.

As the blonde girl's eyes flicked up to meet the brunette's he saw familiar emotions in them, pain, guilt and remorse together with the sparkle of tears not yet shed.

"Quinn?", asked Puck who had turned to look at the girl following Kurt's question.

"I..."

The girl wasn't able to get any further in her explanation before the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

Without giving the action any conscious thought, Puck stepped forward and wrapped the blonde up in an embrace, offering his chest as a pillow.

Puck gently rocked the sobbing girl in his arms as Kurt and Mercedes looked on in concern.

"What's going on Q?", whispered the jock into the girl's ear.

"It's all my fault...", she mumbled into Puck's chest.

"What's all your fault?", Puck looked up into the equally confused eyes of the soprano and the black girl.

"Everything...", she mumbled, "... if I hadn't broken up with Finn..."

_'Ah... so that's what this is about...'_

"OK... listen up Fabray...", Puck growled.

The blonde's head popped up at the use of her surname and she made to pull away thinking he was truly upset with her but the jock wouldn't release her from his grip.

"I'm only going to say this once - nothing about what happened yesterday was your fault- well, no – I suppose you did fess up about the baby and you did call him a moron – but still what happened was not your responsibility... "

Kurt snorted at his boyfriend's complete lack of finesse - still it got the point across as the blonde looked to both he and Noah in turn for acceptance.

Mercedes smiled as Kurt stepped forward to embrace the girl in a hug,

"I don't know what you did to him but good job...", Quinn whispered into Kurt's ear as the brunette giggled.

Clearing his throat and making sure to speak loud enough that both Noah and Mercedes could hear him Kurt replied,

"Oh I know - he's a fixer upper but I like a project..."

"Hey!", protested Puck as both Mercedes and Quinn tittered and Kurt looked unapologetic.

"You are so going to pay for that boo...", pointed out Mercedes as Kurt shot the girl a grin.

"I sure hope so..."

Mercedes and Quinn's laughter rang out along the hallway, drawing a few curious looks from the students as they passed by.

* * *

Kurt's good humour was brought up short however by the passage down the hallway of Justin.

The blonde jock kept his eyes down and fixed on his own sneakers, his bangs hanging limply over his eyes and shielding his face from scrutiny. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his usually impeccable – for a jock – outfit was in relative disarray.

"There's nothing more you can do boo...", consoled Mercedes seeing the stricken expression on Kurt's face.

"I know... I just never wanted to hurt him...", the guilt the brunette felt was laced in his tone of voice.

"I know... but if you wanted Puck it had to be this way..."

Kurt nodded and went to wipe at his eyes with his good hand just as Quinn silently offered him a tissue and he blew his nose noisily earning a chuckle from Noah.

"I know...", Kurt looked up into the understanding eyes of the jock who was hovering protectively at his side, "...Am I a bad person? For being happy?"

"What? No!", Puck's denial was vehement.

"Cos I feel like one. I'm not even sad over the breakup. I should be sad – but I'm not and I can't help feeling that makes me horrible..."

* * *

Puck watched as the brunette's eyes once again filled with tears. Checking his watch he saw class was about to begin. It was only English though so Mr M wouldn't be expecting him to show and Kurt could afford to skip just this once.

"Ladies... will you excuse us please?"

Quinn and Mercedes looked at the jock in surprise before nodding in acquiescence.

"Sure... we'll see you at lunch 'K?"

Nodding in agreement with the two girls, Puck was grateful for their melting away without any further preamble. Taking up Kurt's hand once again, Puck proceeded to tug the soprano towards him and into his embrace ignoring completely the stares and whispers the act brought from all the passing students.

"Does this make you bad?", he murmured nuzzling the Kurt's neck and worrying the sensitive skin with his teeth, smirking at the purr of pleasure drawn from the brunette, "... Is this horrible? Should I stop?"

"God... no...", Kurt's breathing was shallow and Puck could clearly feel the boy's growing erection starting to press insistently against his thigh, "... not horrible and don't you _dare_ stop..."

Puck chuckled against Kurt's neck and licked a wet stripe from the boy's collar up to behind his ear where he nipped on Kurt's sweet spot causing the soprano's knees to go weak.

"Ahem..."

Both boys sprang apart, guilty expressions on their faces, at the sound of a clearing throat barely millimetres from their ears. Looking into the face of the interloper the atmosphere changed, becoming suddenly frosty.

"Finn...", whispered Kurt as Puck drew the smaller boy further still into his embrace and growled audibly at the Quarterback.

"Fuck off Hudson...", Puck was not taking any prisoners.

_'Walk away before I have to break your fucking face...'_

"I...", Finn stood with his hands raised in surrender and his jaw flapping in the wind – as if his brain had gotten him far enough to interrupt the pair but had not provided him with what to say, "... I'm – Kurt I'm..."

Finn trailed off and several seconds of silence reigned in the now almost empty hallway before Puck reiterated his threat to the Quarterback.

Disengaging from the embrace and taking up a defensive position in front of Kurt, the half-back advanced a step on Finn with a murderous expression on his face.

"I said _fuck... off..._"

Clearly getting his brain back in gear, Finn turned tail and fled just as the bell signalling classes were beginning echoed down the hallway.

"Noah... that wasn't nice...", chastised the brunette gently as Puck led him away towards class.

"Don't _fucking_ care Kurt... I won't let him hurt you again..."

Kurt couldn't help the feeling of arousal that shot through him at seeing Noah in full protective mode.

_'Finn should hurt me more often...God I'm a sick puppy...'_

* * *

Class went smoothly and without incident and before either boy knew it, the lunch bell had sounded.

The whispering and muted conversations that had followed the pair around all day had not abated by the time that they both entered the lunch room and made to take up their usual seats at the table.

Conspicuous by his absence was Finn – though neither boy made mention of the fact – the Quarterback's whereabouts being the least of their concerns.

"Hey guys...", greeted Kurt as he swatted at Mike's questing arm which had tried to scrawl on his cast with a Sharpie, "... get away Chang... it's hard enough matching this to an outfit without your chicken-scratch all over it..."

Puck chuckled as he pulled out Kurt's chair and the brunette folded himself into it with a smile.

"Thank you Noah..."

Mercedes and Quinn both awwed at the byplay between the boys as Mike and Matt shook their heads,

"Dude... two days and you're already Kurt's bitch?", joked Mike, as Puck gave him the finger before passing two Percocet across the table to the grateful soprano.

"My God Kurt... you must be dynamite in bed!"

All conversation at the Glee table came to a screeching halt as Tina slapped a hand over her mouth and looked mortified at her outburst. Kurt meanwhile ducked his head and blushed profusely as all eyes turned to examine him appraisingly.

Puck however was not one to miss an opportunity to tease the Asian girl further as he pulled out his own chair, swung it around backwards and straddled it.

"Oh girl you have no idea...", said Puck in his best effeminate voice causing the group to crack up.

Kurt, regaining control of his motor functions hurriedly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject,

"Moving on from whether I'm good in bed or not... have you chosen a song for Glee yet Artie?"

Kurt could always rely on the wheelchair bound boy to dig him out of an uncomfortable hole and this was no exception, as with a wink Artie took up the reigns of the conversation and steered them back into safer territory.

"I've a few ideas but I wouldn't want to give them away to my competition..."

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw the doors to the lunch room open and a haggard looking Justin collect his lunch and slump into a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Meeting the blue eyes of the football player, Kurt offered the boy a small smile. His face fell a moment later, when Justin ducked his head and ignored the gesture in favour of picking at his tuna surprise.

_'He hates me... and I deserve it...'_

Mercedes watched the byplay in silent contemplation and decided upon a plan to try to prevent her best friend falling into a funk. Drawing Puck's attention she communicated her plan with her eyes as she spoke,

"Oh hey, Kurt... Quinn and I are going to the Mall later to look at cute little baby clothes – you want to come hang?", said Mercedes.

Ever since the blow-up between Finn and Quinn, the black girl had been doing all she could to support the blonde girl. Which was strange considering that they had never shown any inclination to be friendly before Princess Fabray was knocked from her throne.

Now that they were living together however they had begun to strike up a strong friendship.

"Uh... I think I have other plans... don't we Noah?"

_'Say yes Noah...'_

Kurt was trying desperately to think of some way to get out of it – he really didn't feel like doing much of anything – Noah however wasn't being as cooperative as he should be.

"You should go Kurt, I have that thing with the attorney anyways..."

Kurt cursed his boyfriend as he realised he had no real excuse not to go now,

"Uh... OK, I guess... it'll be fun."

From the expression on the boy's face Mercedes was in no doubt that Justin's snub had wounded the boy and that he'd want to retreat behind his barriers like usual. She wasn't going to let him this time though and thankfully neither was Puck.

"It will be – I promise you – lots of baby clothes to shop for – maybe get a manicure... one of those frosted mocha drinks you like so much?"

Kurt's lips twitched slightly at Mercedes enthusiastic tone. He really did have the best friends a guy could ask for.

"Can we get one of those big cookies with the face on it?"

Mercedes smiled widely seeing that she'd managed to hook the boy.

The conversation flowed after that with various topics of discussion – nobody mentioned the elephant in the room.

The still empty chair belonging to the Quarterback.

* * *

**A/N: I'm struggling. Really struggling to find a way to bring this story to the place I want it to be. So it might mean that there are a few mediocre chapters like this one. I hate this chapter but I can't do anything about it. I know where I want it to go I just can't seem to get there. I'm starting to feel like I bit off more than I can chew with this story.**

**Rest assured I will finish it however – somehow.**

**James**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: "Burt, Finn, Percocet and the term 'Spider Monkey'"- there! No matter what now my chapter will be a-okay! XD **

**I'm fairly sure that this chapter is not mediocre. I worked long and hard to try not to make it that way anyway. **

**Chapter 29 – Spanner in the Works (Part One)**

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn were mid-conversation when Puck checked his cell and realised it was time to go if he wanted to make it out front before Mr H arrived to pick him up.

Looking over to Kurt who was smiling and joking with Matt and Mike – the jock rooted around in his pocket for the brunette's pill bottle - the rattling of the contents drawing Kurt's attention from his conversation.

"Y'know you could just give me that?", said Kurt looking over to Puck more in hope than in expectation.

"Yeah... I could also pull out all of my fingernails with pliers... but it's not gonna happen though."

Kurt pouted as Puck counted out a further two pills and slid them past the grumbling brunette and to a stop in front of Mercedes.

"Aww poor bubbie – you'll get your pills when it's time – don't want anyone to go for a swim by accident!", grinned the black girl.

Kurt didn't think that the joke from his best friend was in any way amusing,

"Swim?", asked Quinn as the rest of the group turned their eyes to Mercedes seeking an explanation.

"Oh, I never told you guys?"

Puck hurriedly grabbed his bag from under the chair, determined to make good on his escape before his humiliation could be complete. Rounding the back of Kurt's chair he leaned down to place a quick kiss to the boy's lips – or at least what he'd intended to be a quick kiss.

Two minutes later, much whooping and cheering drew both boys away from each other, panting and red-faced.

"God... that's so hot...", mumbled Quinn before blushing and ducking her head.

Straightening up and trying to ignore the blush staining his cheeks, Puck cleared his throat,

"Right... Kurt I'll see you later... Mercedes... _don't_ give him those pills early..."

The black girl nodded in definite agreement with the sentiment as she popped both pills into her purse and snapped it shut.

"You got it white-boy... but don't think to be orderin' me round or as my Grandma says, 'I will hit you with a spoon'."

Ignoring Mercedes threat, and leaning back in Puck couldn't resist stealing another quick kiss from the brunette before pulling away with a hurried,

"Right... bye."

_'God he drives me crazy...'_

* * *

As the lunch room doors swung shut behind the jock, Kurt turned back from checking out his boyfriends ass in his jeans and looked at the still blushing Quinn.

"I'll blame hormones for your outburst shall I?"

The girl ducked her head again as the group chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Kurt 'hon... it can't be pregnancy hormones...", said Mercedes with a grin, "... cos I'm not pregnant... and neither is Tina..."

Kurt's eyes darted from one female to another around the table and saw quickly that the only two who were not glazed eyes and panting were Brittany and Santana who were looking at the rest of the girls with some amusement.

Rolling his eyes Kurt grumbled good naturedly,

"Damn straight girls! Find your own men and stop ogling mine!"

All the girls scoffed as one causing Kurt's giggles to redouble in intensity. All of the straight boys at the table just looked on in confusion.

Finally getting control of his giggles Kurt looked to Mercedes just as the bell for classes rang signalling the end of the lunch hour.

Sighing as he glanced over towards where Justin had been sitting and seeing that the jock had already left, Kurt gathered up his bag and headed to class.

* * *

Puck met up with Mr H at just the exact moment the Navigator pulled up to the curb. The drive to the attorney's office on the other side of town was pleasant enough as the pair discussed Football and the upcoming game the Coach had been drilling them for. Despite his initial fears and the man's gruff exterior, Puck found that he liked talking with the older Hummel.

_'It's almost like having a Dad again...'_

Pulling into the parking lot next to Ray's familiar car, the pair hopped out and headed towards the office doors.

"Uh... Mr H...", said Puck stopping the older man before he could pull open the door, "... before we go in... I just... I wanted to say thanks – for everything."

Puck was shocked when the older man pulled him into a manly hug and slapped him on the back. It was exactly the kind of embrace that the jock had been looking for but hadn't known it.

"You're more than welcome Noah. Now lets go make it official huh?"

Puck squared his shoulders as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah – lets go make me Noah Puckerman-Hummel..."

The jock chuckled at the momentary look of fear that crossed the older man's face before he realised he'd been played.

"This means war son – you do know that right?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly,

"Bring it on Mr H..."

"Good morning – do you have an appointment?"

Both men stopped joshing about as they turned to the receptionist waiting patiently behind the long desk.

"Uh... yes – Burt Hummel and Noah Puckerman... there's a meeting with Mr LaForge's attorney..."

Looking down to the computer screen – the receptionist clicked for a few seconds before responding warmly.

"Oh yes... with Mr Michaelson. If you'd like to have a seat someone will be right out to fetch you."

Making to move over to the seating area they had barely gone three feet before a familiar voice distracted them,

"Mr Hummel? Noah?"

Turning towards the sound Puck groaned internally seeing that it was that Melissa chick and that she was wearing yet another revealing outfit.

"Uh yes...", Puck spared a glance for Mr H who he noticed with some amusement was trying to ignore the expanse of milky cleavage on display, "... yes... Melissa isn't it?"

Nodding and smiling the blonde brushed her hair back behind her ear as she replied,

"Yes that's right... if you'd like to follow me?"

_'Hell I'll follow you... what an ass...'_

Puck's eyes were glued to the blonde's pert backside as it swayed in time with her hips – he was sure that the girl was exaggerating the movement for his benefit.

"Ow..."

Puck's head turned sharply at the smack to the back of his head from Burt before he realised he'd been caught.

"Uh... just window shopping?"

Burt did not look impressed.

"Sorry Mr H..."

_'Please don't tell Kurt...'_

"Just... tone it down Noah 'K?", warned the older man with a sigh, as Puck ducked his head in meek submission.

"Yes sir..."

Melissa meanwhile had advanced several paces ahead of the pair and was busy pushing open a set of heavy looking mahogany doors. Ushering the pair into the room she announced them,

"Mr LaForge, Mr Michaelson – Burt Hummel and Noah Puckerman."

"Thank you Melissa", said Raymond standing from his seat in front of the large imposing desk dominating the room in front of the panoramic windows.

The blonde smiled at the older man before turning tail and exiting the room, but not before sparing Puck a saucy wink that left the jock tongue-tied and red faced. The sound of chuckling brought Puck's attention back to the older man who was appraising him carefully.

"You'd best watch yourself young Noah... you've piqued her interest now..."

Before the half-back could form a reply, Burt spoke up for him,

"I wouldn't worry Raymond – Noah knows I'll be watching him – don't you son..."

Though the older man's words were softly spoken, the admonishment and warning was clear to everyone in the room.

"Yes well...", Ryan Michaelson, a tall wiry man with unruly sandy coloured hair stood and rounded his desk, "... Mr Hummel, Mr Puckerman... it's a pleasure to meet you – please take a seat."

During the meat and bones of the conversation Puck remained silent as the adults in the room began discussions on the jock's future. Raymond had already been in a meeting with the attorney for a couple of hours prior to their arrival, sorting out the details of his Mom's estate.

This surprised Puck considering he didn't think his Mom actually _owned_ anything. As it turned out however he found that his Mom had a substantial family inheritance which is what allowed her to remain in her apartment all this time without a job. It was also where she was able to draw on money to keep her in alcohol when there were no asshole boyfriends around to buy it for her.

Though Puck understood very little of what was actually being said during the course of the meeting, the jock found that he instantly liked the sandy-haired man that Raymond had employed. The attorney's straightforward demeanour and business-like attitude sat well with the half-back.

"So... that's that really – I've spoken with Judge Kirschner and we'll be going into Court on Friday morning – it's a very simple process – ten minutes and you're done. I have no concerns at all."

Puck looked up from studying the knots of wood on the desk in his boredom as Burt spoke,

"That sound OK to you Noah?"

_'Shit... what did they say?... quick – bluff...'_

"Sure thing Mr H... sounds good."

Smiling the attorney closed the folder on his desk before standing. Handshakes were exchanged before the three men were escorted back out to the reception area where they were joined wordlessly by Melissa who shadowed Raymond.

"Right gentleman and lady – I shall see you on Friday morning at the Courthouse.", said the attorney as he moved off towards a side corridor and out of sight.

Goodbyes were made between Raymond and Melissa and Burt and Puck before the pair hopped back into the Navigator with a promise to meet them early on Friday morning for breakfast at a diner before travelling as a group to the Courthouse.

As Burt placed the keys into the ignition he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the silent jock,

"Are you really OK with the arrangements Noah? You've been awfully quiet."

Puck felt suddenly sheepish as he admitted to the older man,

"I uh... I didn't really understand half of it..."

Reversing out of their space, Burt considered the meeting and the language being used realising that perhaps it had been slightly too mature for the teenager.

"You're right son – I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising Mr H?", asked Puck confused. Burt's next words were to floor the half-back and leave him speechless.

"I'm to be your guardian Noah...", Burt pulled out into traffic as he glanced at the boy concerned for the impact of his next words, "... I know you don't need a new Dad and believe me I'm not trying to replace your Mom...

Puck's face went slack at the reminder of his recent loss – it still hurt even though he tried to bury it.

"... but I meant it when I welcomed you to the family. You're going to be living under my roof and you're dating my son, so it's my responsibility to look out for you. And I failed in that today when I didn't make sure you understood things."

Feeling the lump in his throat, Puck fought to keep his mask in place and against the feeling in his chest of absolute shock. Yes Mr H had offered to take him in, but the half-back had always felt that it was more out of obligation rather than a genuine wish to have him around.

Clearing his hoarse throat, he managed to squeak out a short response,

"Thanks Mr H..."

Seeing the boy struggling with his emotions, Burt chose to change the subject.

"So you have a pool to clean son?"

Puck's eyes were rimmed in red and itchy as he tried to contain the bubbling emotions inside him. He was still able to smile warmly at the older man however for his understanding.

_'Mr H is cool... for an old dude...'_

"Uh...", Puck checked his watch and saw that the meeting with Mr Michaelson had run longer than he'd thought it would, "... I do but I think I'll leave it til tomorrow."

"You sure son, I don't mind dropping you off."

Puck shook his head,

"It's cool Mr H... I'd need my stuff from the truck anyway."

"Alright then... home?"

Puck smiled.

"Home..."

_'I could get used to that...'_

* * *

Following Puck's departure to the attorney's, Kurt had sat through his afternoon Biology class feeling depressed.

He was once again back to sitting on his own at the back of the room – as Justin had walked into class and immediately taken up his old chair next to Nate Gomez – a small Hispanic kid with serious flatulence problems.

That the blonde jock would rather sit through that torture than sit next to him stabbed at Kurt's heart like a knife.

He couldn't help his feelings. Right? He didn't know before he started seeing Justin that Noah would be an option? It was just bad luck.

His rationalisations didn't help any.

And so Kurt had spent his time staring blankly at his Biology textbook and scribbling nonsensical phrases onto his notebook,

_'Lemon Giraffe Cupcake... what the Hell?'_

Thankfully the torture that was the class period came to an end as the bell rang and Kurt morosely packed up his things and trooped out to the parking lot to meet up with Quinn and Mercedes.

"Hey guys...", Kurt's eyes were downcast and his shoulders slumped.

Quinn and Mercedes shared a look of concern at the small brunette's heartbroken tone as they all piled into the black girl's small compact, with Kurt climbing in the back without complaint.

"What's wrong Kurt?", asked Quinn, as the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the Highway, already having an inkling what would be bothering the soprano.

"Justin...", mumbled Kurt as he stared out of the window watching the buildings flash past.

"Oh Kurt... you have to stop blaming yourself already...", said Mercedes.

Kurt found a little of his backbone in that moment as he looked at Mercedes eyes in the rearview,

"But don't you get it 'cedes? I _deserve_ to be blamed – I used him..."

By the end of his sentence, Kurt's voice had begun to shake and he angrily dashed away a stray tear that had escaped to roll down his cheek. Neither girl could deny Kurt's claim seeing as it was the truth, so Mercedes decided to try to strike for the middle ground.

"Kurt – did you ever _intend_ to fall for Puck?"

Kurt was so emotionally strung out that he replied without thinking,

"No of course I didn't intend to fall in love with Noah!"

The two girls shared a shocked look as the brunette clearly had missed his unintentional admission.

_'Love?'_ mouthed Quinn.

"Alright – then by your own admission...", said Mercedes shaking off her surprise and looking smug, "... how can it possibly be your fault? "

Kurt clearly didn't want to accept the answer however and just huffed in response and crossed his arms.

"Can I have my pills please?"

"No.", replied Mercedes while keeping her eyes on the road.

Huffing Kurt glared at the girl in the rearview and for the remainder of the ride refused to speak, leaving the two girls to chat away amongst themselves.

* * *

Pulling the small car into a space beside a large SUV, Mercedes and Quinn quickly hopped out clearly excited about the chance to shop. Normally Kurt would have been right there with them however on this occasion he lethargically dragged his heavy limbs from the back seat.

"Come on then huffy...", said Quinn linking her arm through Kurt's, "... maybe some retail therapy will break you out of this prissy mood..."

_'No it won't... I'm not going to have fun... I shall remain a portrait of ennui...'_

Kurt allowed himself to be dragged from store to store for the next half hour and despite his best efforts his initial determination not to enjoy himself was quickly being forgotten.

Especially when the girls dragged him into a sex shop.

"What do you think of this?", asked Quinn holding up a red silk lined basque and suspender set, "... for after the baby obviously..."

Ever since she'd started to pile on the pregnancy pounds the blonde girl had been feeling less and less desirable physically. The fact that her relationship with Finn had died a death also hadn't helped. Which was why Mercedes had organised the trip to the Mall in order to cheer the girl up in the first place.

"I don't know – maybe try that one with the emerald lining – it'd play off your hair better...", suggested Kurt before he realised he'd broken his own rule and contributed to their afternoon out.

_'Shit...'_

"Ahhh!", cried Mercedes pointing emphatically at the now chagrined looking soprano, "... it speaks! Praise be!"

Rolling his eyes as Mercedes loud exclamation drew the curious attention of the Goth girl behind the counter, Kurt replied.

"Oh stow it, Miss Jones – I couldn't exactly let Quinn make a fashion faux pas now could I? And speaking of – you seriously need to call me before you get dressed in the morning – and I thought your technicolour Zebra look was misjudged. Seriously you make Mary Kate's Oscar dress look tasteful..."

Mercedes knew that she should respond with a vehement defence of her current outfit however – seeing Kurt animated again and seeing Quinn giggling at their byplay – she decided to let it go. If it was what it took to get her friends laughing then she'd live with it.

"Oh hey Kurt...", she said picking up a substantial sized dildo off of the rack and hefting it in the palm of her hand, "... think you need one of these to practice for Puck?"

Forgetting that at least one of their group had actually slept with the jock in question and the other had unbeknownst to the pair already seen him naked and with an erection, Mercedes was left slackjawed when Kurt shook his head.

"Try one size up 'cedes...", said the brunette pointing to a truly monstrous looking sex toy.

Choking on her own spit as she put the apparently 'small' toy down, Mercedes looked to Quinn in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

The blonde grinned unabashedly as she shrugged,

"What can I say – a girl likes girth..."

All three broke down in giggles for several minutes while the shop girl looked on concerned.

"God damn Kurt...", said Mercedes after she'd caught her breath, "... you'd better stock up on lube!"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, suddenly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.

"I... I don't think we need that quite yet.", he mumbled.

Suddenly realising that to be so bashful about the subject something must have already happened, Mercedes crowed,

"Kurt Hummel you massive ho!"

Kurt's blush redoubled as the girl behind the counter again looked over at them in curiosity – unsubtly edging closer towards them in order to eavesdrop.

Mercedes spotting this decided to wrap things up in their current venue and retire to somewhere more comfortable.

"You will spill the beans Kurt... I can't believe you've been holding out on me this long...", she said as the girl rang through their purchases and bagged them up.

Finally finished they exited the shop laden with goodies.

Grabbing the brunette by his good arm and with Quinn giggling as she followed – Kurt was unceremoniously dragged to the food court and sat down at one of the tables.

Stalling for time from what was undoubtedly going to be an uncomfortable and embarrassing conversation, Kurt pouted,

"Can I have my cookie now? You promised me a cookie..."

Mercedes remained seated opposite the boy stubbornly and glared at him.

"Spill first – cookie later...", she promised after a second finally succumbing to Kurt's pout and Bambi eyes.

Smiling softly as he pictured the events of that morning in his mind Kurt took a deep breath before beginning.

"I don't know what you're both getting so worked up about... it's not like there's much to tell."

Quinn and Mercedes both leaned forward in undisguised eagerness to learn the soprano's secrets.

"So... just tell us what there is to tell then...", said the blonde as if it were the obvious solution.

"Jeez – pushy much?", Kurt picked up a little packet of sugar from the tub on the table and worried the edge with his hands.

"Kurt...", warned Mercedes as it seemed the brunette was again stalling for time.

"OK – jeez he gave me a blowjob alright?"

Both girls sat slackjawed as Kurt realised that his volume control on his prior sentence hadn't exactly been what he'd hoped.

_'Oh God... the lady at the Krispy Kreme concession heard me...'_

"Really... such language..."

A middle aged woman with her hair in a tight bun spared Kurt a scathing glare as she hurriedly stood from the next table over and grabbed the hand of her young daughter before leading her away.

Kurt groaned and let his head fall forward to thump on the table top.

"Mommy... what's a blowjob? What store are they in? Can I have one?"

Kurt's humiliation was complete as the little girl – who couldn't have been a day over five – asked her Mother in a loud voice that echoed around the food court.

Mercedes and Quinn were busy trying to stifle their giggles as Kurt cracked open an eye from his position with his cheek resting on the tabletop,

"Just kill me... end it now please..."

Kurt's plea went unanswered as both girls gave in to their urge to laugh.

* * *

Arriving home after Mercedes dropped him off, Kurt, laden down with several large bags of clothing, struggled wilfully across the threshold and into the house.

Closing the door with his leg behind him, Kurt sighed as it silenced the sound of the pounding rain which had started to downpour just as they had left the Mall. Dumping his bounty at the foot of the stairs, Kurt called out, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Hello? Dad? Noah?"

_'Please be here my wrist is killing me...'_

Silence.

_'Dammit...'_

Slipping off his shoes and sighing as he flexed his toes into the soft, plush carpeting Kurt padded through to the kitchen switching on the lights as he went.

Mercedes had been stingy with the Percocet that Noah had left her with and had only allowed Kurt the pills when he had resorted to whining such was the throbbing in his wrist.

_'And they barely worked – and they thought I'd be unable to take my own pills!', _he scoffed.

Cursing the fact that Noah had kept possession of the pill bottle, Kurt rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink,

"Ah-hah!", he cried with triumph pulling out a familiar bottle that his Dad usually turned to when his knee was playing up.

Picking up the bottle and squinting and the tiny lettering he read aloud to himself,

".Let's see... take two every eight hours... it's been three since... subtract two...", Kurt's wrist throbbed and he grimaced in response, "... ah... screw it!"

Pulling open the bottle, Kurt quickly downed two of the little pills dry and sighed as the thought of his wrist no longer hurting comforted him even if the medication could not have possibly kicked in that quickly.

Putting the bottle back where he'd found it, Kurt padded back to collect up his bags and stumbled his way down to his bedroom.

"Music...", he decided as he set about emptying out all of his purchases onto his bed, "... I need music..."

Crossing to his stereo, Kurt flicked through his CD collection before finding something that tickled his funny bone. Slipping the disc from it's sleeve, Kurt popped it into the machine and hit play.

"_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money " _

Smiling widely Kurt slipped out of his jacket and hung it up in the closet before crossing back to his bed. Picking up one particular outfit the girls had insisted he buy despite his reservations, he held it up against his chest.

There was no denying that it was pretty – the leather and the satin lining were top quality and were reflected in the price he'd paid – it was just, would Noah like him to wear a basque and tiny panties? He didn't know.

He'd asked the question of the girls who had shrugged and reminded Kurt that his boyfriend was Noah Puckerman,

"Of course he'll like it!", Quinn had reassured him whilst Mercedes had nodded emphatically in agreement.

"If he doesn't like it then he's probably straight...", Mercedes had joked.

"_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._  
_Love Shack baby, Love Shack,  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack,  
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at"_

Kurt had been too embarrassed to try on the revealing outfit in the store, that Goth girl was too interested in watching their every move – yes Kurt liked high fashion clothing and dressing to impress – but this was dressing to seduce and it just wasn't _him_.

Whether it was the painkillers finally kicking in or just a moment of madness, Kurt would never know as he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror.

_'I'm going to try it on...'_

"_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,  
'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway" _

Dancing to the beat and singing along with the B-52s, Kurt twirled in circles as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, being careful not to snag his cast.

"_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!_  
_Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!"_

Shimmying out of his skinny jeans and removing his underwear and socks, Kurt stood naked as the day he was born in front of the mirror. Kurt giggled to himself at the thought of his being born with a cast on his arm and stitches above his eyebrow – for some reason he found the image hugely amusing.

Reaching for the red satin panties, Kurt bent double as he drew the soft material up his legs – taking special care to pack away his junk securely – hips swivelling the entire time to the beat of the music.

"_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around!" _

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!"_

Slipping the basque on and lacing it up proved to be a little tricky with one arm in plaster, however Kurt wasn't to be deterred and so with a little effort everything was secured. The final piece of the outfit was the suspenders which were slipped on and clipped into place with minimal fuss.

"_Hop in my Chrysler,  
it's as big as a whale  
and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money._

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!" _

Fixing his hair and deciding against trying on the stiletto heels that Mercedes had practically bullied him into buying to 'finish the look' – Kurt examined the results in the mirror.

_'OK... maybe I do look hot...'_

"_Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you"_

Kurt paused mid-pirouette as reality and the lyrics of the song seemed to collide.

"_BANG... BANG... BANG..."_

_'Shit... someone's at the door...'_

"_Bang bang on the door baby  
Bang bang on the door  
Bang bang on the door baby..."_

Hurriedly pausing the music, Kurt realised with a growing sense of dread that he'd need several minutes to get out of his current outfit. Several minutes that he didn't appear to have judging by whoever was banging insistently on the front door. Rushing to the bathroom, Kurt grabbed his bathrobe and threw this on in an attempt to preserve his modesty.

"_BANG... BANG... BANG..."_

Hurrying up the stairs, Kurt paused midway as the belt around his waist suddenly and without warning came loose, once again leaving him totally exposed.

"Dad if you've forgotten your keys again...", he grumbled as he peeked through the spy hole and cinched his belt double tight around his waist, "... oh no..."

Finn.

Finn Hudson was standing on his porch.

"Shit... shit... shit..."

"_BANG... BANG... BANG..."_

The Quarterback clearly wasn't going to go away as he continued to pound on the heavy wood. Biting his lip as he _really_ didn't want to be alone with the jock, let alone while dressed as he was, Kurt flipped the lock on and hauled open the door.

* * *

After the confrontation in the hallway at school, Finn had retreated to the last place anyone would ever think to look for him – the Library.

Hidden at a table in the back by the stacks, he'd sat with his head in his hands as he realised just how monumentally fucked up his life had become.

_'Kurt wouldn't even look at me...'_

He'd remained in the same seat from first period, through lunch and until the final bell had rung signalling the end of the school day before he'd settled upon a plan.

If Puck was going to step in his way of making a proper apology he'd speak to Kurt when he wasn't around. He thought of it like a play in football - take Puck out of the equation and score a Touchdown.

_'Hadn't he heard Puck was going somewhere this afternoon?'_

Finn's posture changed as he filled with a purpose. He was going to apologise to Kurt and he was going to make the little brunette's dreams come true. He was going to tell him he liked him.

Kurt had walked from the school to the Hummel's house – he'd been there on a couple of occasions in the past when Kurt had tutored him in Math – so he knew the way.

It quickly became apparent though that nobody was home.

"Shit...", he cursed as he sat down on the porch steps in resignation, "... what do I do now?"

_'I'm not going to walk away... I'll wait until he gets here...'_

Wandering across the street, Finn found a small alcove in the trees lining the house opposite which provided him with a perfect unobstructed view of the whole of the front of the Hummel house.

Reaching into his book bag the Quarterback retrieved his iPod. Leaning back against the solid trunk of the tree and drawing his knees up to his chest, Finn mouthed along with the lyrics and settled in to wait.

"_I really love you baby  
I love what you've got  
Let's get together, we can  
Get hot._

_No more tomorrow, baby  
Time is today  
Girl, I can make you feel  
Okay._

_No place for hidin' baby  
No place to run  
You pull the trigger of my  
Love gun, love gun  
Love gun, love gun..."_

Finn was dozing lightly when the sound of a horn shocked him awake. Pulling the headphones from his ears, the Quarterback was surprised to see that it was raining, though he'd remained untouched under the foliage.

Quickly looking for the source of the noise that had woken him, Finn spotted the familiar sight of Mercedes small car as it peeled away from the curb and off into the distance.

Looking towards the Hummel's house, Finn saw the outline of Kurt for a split second before the front door slammed shut with a resounding crash.

_'It's now or never Hudson...'_

Now that the opportunity had presented itself, Finn didn't know what to do. Did he just go over there and tell Kurt that he liked him? It was all so simple with a girl – your friends would tell you if she liked you or not.

Nobody was talking to him though because of what had happened the day before, so how the Hell was he supposed to know?

"Aaaargghhh!", the Quarterback cried in frustration throwing his iPod back into his bag and zipping it back up.

_'Why does it have to be so fucking confusing...'_

Finn got to his feet and dusted off his jeans which had acquired a thin layer of soil from his time sitting on the ground. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he marched across the street with purpose before his purpose ran out at the foot of the path to the Hummel house.

_'What if he really does hate me now? Maybe I shouldn't do this...'_

Finn stood for several minutes debating with himself over whether to push forward or turn tail and run – getting steadily more and more soaked through the longer he stood in the open. He wasn't the brightest star in the sky, not the sharpest knife in the drawer or whatever – he probably was too much farm-boy and not enough fashion-boy for Kurt. But he had nothing left to lose.

A clap of thunder drew the Quarterback from his thoughts however and he pressed forward again – now more determined just to get out of the rain than anything.

Pounding on the door repeatedly, knowing that Kurt was inside and just wasn't answering, he continued doggedly until finally the lock snapped open and the door opened inward.

* * *

"Uh... hey... Kurt..."

Kurt giggled softly despite himself as the boy looked very much like a drowned rat.

"Finn."

Both boys stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Finn shivered with the cold. Rolling his eyes at the Quarterback, Kurt took pity on the jock.

"Come inside before you freeze..."

At the taller boy's grateful smile, Kurt smiled in return as Finn traipsed over the threshold, dripping water onto the hardwood flooring in the reception hall.

Pushing the larger boy in the direction of his basement, Kurt followed behind the boy wondering why he was being so hospitable all of a sudden.

_'He's my friend... I can't stay mad at him...'_

Reaching Kurt's bedroom Finn stood at the foot of the stairs and tried not to drip anywhere while Kurt rushed to the bathroom and returned with a towel.

"Thanks...", Finn's voice was soft and again Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Why are you here Finn?", asked Kurt though he suspected he already knew the answer.

The closing down of the Quarterback's expression confirmed for Kurt what Finn was doing there before he spoke,

"I- I'm sorry Kurt...", Finn slumped down onto the bottom step dropping the towel at his feet as he raised both hands to hold his head, "... I never... you have to believe me..."

Sitting down on the step beside the boy, Kurt started to appreciate just how devastated Finn was. Hissing slightly as the basque dug painfully into his back, Kurt shuffled slightly until he was comfortable – his leg coming to rest against Finn's.

"I don't understand Finn..."

"I... I was so angry... and hurt...", said the Quarterback as he ducked his head in misery and to hide the first round of tears that threatened to spill over, "... I wanted to be a Dad y'know?"

Kurt could hear the true depth of the pain felt by Finn and realised the immense void that not being the baby's Daddy must have left in his heart. Everyone had focused on Finn being an asshole after the break-up and had forgotten that he was still the same boy – just hurt and scared.

"Oh Finn..."

The sympathy in Kurt's voice appeared to be the last straw for Finn's composure as he started to sob audibly.

"I... I know it's stupid...", said Finn fighting to keep control of his emotions, "... I'm sixteen - what do I know about being a Dad? B-but I was looking forward to it. I wanted to love – I still do love that baby. And now it's not even mine? How is that fair?"

Kurt reached over and with his injured arm, patted Finn on the arm.

"It's not fair Finn. And it's cruel and horrible and I'm sorry too that I never – I never considered what it'd do to you..."

Looking up at the strange sensation of the cast against his forearm, Finn reached out and picked up Kurt's injured arm. Prodding the solid cast, he gently let the arm drop once again.

"I never meant for you to get hurt – you have to believe me – please. Just tell me what I have to do to fix this..."

The heartfelt plea in the Quarterback's voice tugged at Kurt's heart. This was the same boy he'd proclaimed to love since he was twelve years old. The same corn-fed innocent boy he'd idolised from the moment he'd first set eyes on him. He was still Finn Hudson and he was still Kurt's friend – and Kurt had been a shitty friend to Finn lately by being so focused only on himself.

"It's alright Finn...", he assured the boy gently, "... there's nothing to fix."

"No. There is...", said Finn looking up into Kurt's eyes, his heart soaring at seeing nothing but acceptance there.

So he kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha – I think a little Peter Gabriel paraphrasing says it best - "Cliff-hanger!" LOL**

**Thanks to everybody for their continued support – and especially big thanks to Marc for being my sounding board while I struggle with my writer's block. I honestly cannot tell you how much you have helped. Luv ya cutie xxx**

**Musical credits in this chapter to The B-52s and 'Love Shack' and Kiss and 'Love Gun'.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter – I think we've crested the hill now in terms of this story and we're entering the final straight. On a side note this story is now over 200,000 words – which is even bigger than WYW. Holy shit! LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Warning: Slashy goodness abounds! Long live cock! Gimme a Hell yeah! XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter – I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 30 – Spanner in the Works (Part Two)**

* * *

Kurt's heart stopped dead at the exact moment that Finn's soft lips pressed against his. Caught completely off guard he remained still and unresponsive as the Quarterback's lips glided like a feather over his own.

And then as quickly as they had appeared they were gone.

"What? Why?", said Kurt his eyes wide in shock and disbelief as he struggled to understand what had just happened.

Finn sat beside the brunette on the stairs, their thighs pressed against each other due to the close confines and smiled softly as he replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"I like you Kurt."

_'Oh shit...'_

Kurt's heart finally began to beat again, a staccato rhythm borne out of lust and of fear.

"Oh my God!"

The Quarterback chuckled softly as he replied,

"Not the response I was hoping for but I'll take it."

Kurt's brain was still not in gear and he was once again left floundering as Finn moved in and pressed his lips against his again. This second kiss was more passionate and more daring than the first as Finn shifted to press Kurt up against the wall as he bit on the brunette's lower lip.

_'What?'_

Finally starting to fight off his shock, Kurt tried to pull away from Finn – but he had nowhere to go pressed as he was up against the stairwell wall.

_'Tell him to stop...'_

Opening his mouth in response to his thought, Kurt was robbed of the opportunity as Finn's tongue – Finn's large, wet, heavy tongue – took advantage of the opening and plundered his mouth.

_'Who'd have thought he'd be this good a kisser?... Wait... no...'_

"Stop!..", panted Kurt as he tore his lips away from Finn's his breathing heavy and his heart threatening to explode from his chest, "... Oh my God!"

Exploding from his seated position, Kurt's cast caught on Finn's shoulder as he tried to get away knocking him off balance. His arms wind-milling desperately, Kurt tried to fight the inevitable until finally taking one step backwards too many, Kurt tripped on the edge of the rug and fell flat on his ass, his robe coming undone in the process.

Finn had stood from his position on the stairs in an attempt to catch the falling brunette but had been a second too slow. Standing over the soprano and offering a hand to the fallen boy, he stopped mid-movement, his eyes wide.

"Holy crap...", he breathed, "... what are you wearing?"

Hurriedly grabbing both sides of his robe, Kurt pulled it shut again as he ducked his head and fought against his sudden blush.

_'Oh God!'_

"Nothing...", Kurt mumbled as he staggered back to an upright position, "... nothing at all."

"Kurt that wasn't nothing...", said Finn as if it were obvious, "... were those – were those panties?"

The brunette's blush which was already threatening to match the colour of the lining on his basque redoubled in intensity as he tried to find his equilibrium.

_'Get it together Kurt... shake it off...'_

"It's for Puck isn't it..."

Kurt's ducked head snapped up immediately at the Quarterback's words and he met the boy's eyes – seeing the pain in there for the first time.

_'Oh God – I'm so so sorry...'_

Nodding his head Kurt confirmed Finn's observation.

"Yes...", he whispered in defeat, "... I'm sorry Finn..."

Feeling a growing panic in his chest and a desire to be alone, Kurt looked to the still silent Quarterback.

"You have to go Finn...", said Kurt as he tried unsuccessfully to push Finn towards the stairs.

"What? Why? I don't understand...", said Finn as he held his ground against the little brunette's movement, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him in close, "... didn't you hear? I like you Kurt – you don't have to put up with Puck anymore."

Kurt's jaw dropped at the undisguised arrogance in Finn's tone of voice – like he expected that the soprano would simper and agree with him – and a fire lit in his belly as he pushed against the jock's chest _hard_.

_'How dare he think I'm settling...'_

"No Finn – you have to leave...", Kurt shook his head resolutely, "... and we need to never talk about this again."

_'Please go... please just go...'_

Kurt could feel his own guilt at what he had allowed to happen warring with his growing panic that Noah would return home to find the Quarterback in his bedroom. If that were to happen he just knew that there would be a massive fight and that he'd most likely lose the half-back forever.

"I know you like me Kurt... I may not be the brightest but I'm not stupid."

Kurt tugged desperately on Finn's arm in an attempt to manoeuvre him closer to the stairs and cursed his lack of upper body strength,

"No you're not stupid... but I am...", mumbled Kurt as he gave up trying to move the jock and looked into his eyes, "... I'm sorry Finn."

Finn's expression was one of confusion,

"Sorry?"

"You're a sweet guy Finn...", the Quarterback's chest puffed out in pride and he smiled widely, "... and I'd be all over you like a rash normally. But – but I _liked_ you Finn – as in past tense. I'm so sorry."

Kurt watched as Finn absorbed his statement and his face fell into one of despair and misery.

"You – you _liked_ me – but not anymore?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped and his eyes filled unbidden with tears. He felt wretched for the pain his friend was suffering even if it wasn't something he could possibly have any control over.

"I'm with Noah now. I love him."

Kurt surprised himself with his statement and the shock was evident even to someone as emotionally blinkered as Finn.

"You _love_ him? Puck?"

Realising he'd painted himself into a corner Kurt was left with no option.

"Yes."

_'I love Noah Puckerman...'_

"But... but...", Finn stuttered as he tried to find the words which just would not come.

"But nothing Finn. We're friends and that's all we can ever be."

Kurt shrank back a moment later as Finn's eyes hardened and his face set into an angry scowl.

"Friends... yeah right – so you're choosing Puck over me? Even though you wanted me for _years_?"

Kurt could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, demanding that he either fight or flight as he took a further step back from the furious Quarterback in self-preservation. Timidly he replied his head ducked,

"Yes."

Several seconds passed with the only sound being the heavy breathing from Finn as he snorted, his nostrils flared before he broke the silence with a chuckle.

Kurt's head snapped up as he watched Finn's face and noted with some concern that taller boy was not laughing from amusement more than from hysterics.

"Just how much more can I lose to Puck?", Kurt felt a stab of guilt to his chest as Finn asked nobody in particular whilst he tried to get hold of himself, "... I've made a complete ass of myself haven't I?"

Kurt shrugged and tried to play it off.

Sighing and pulling at his hair in agitation, Finn looked at Kurt sombrely,

"I'm sorry about your arm – truly."

"I know...", Kurt whispered afraid to speak louder in case it set the boy off again.

"I'll leave now."

"Can we – do you think we can still be friends?", asked Kurt hoping and praying that the Quarterback would say yes.

"Friends? I-I don't know. Maybe – someday – but not today."

Kurt stood immobile as Finn offered Kurt a wan smile before shuffling up the stairs. The sound of the front door slamming shut was all it took for the brunette's legs to give out from under him and for the tears to begin to fall.

_'Oh God..._

* * *

Just as Burt pulled the Navigator into the drive, Puck spotted a familiar silhouette crossing the street a little ways down.

"Finn...", he growled.

_'What the fuck was he doing here?'_

Suddenly concerned for Kurt's well-being the half-back hopped from the Navigator and sprinted for the house, leaving Burt in his wake looking confused and concerned.

Throwing open the front door with enough force to cause it to whip back and connect solidly with his side, Puck ignored the flash of pain as he called out,

"Kurt? Kurt? Where are you?"

Rushing for the basement stairs, Puck pushed open the door and half sprinted, half stumbled into Kurt's bedroom.

Taking in the sight before him of a silently crying brunette huddled on his bed, Puck decided in that instant that Finn Hudson needed to see a Doctor – and he was going to be the one to give him reason.

"Kurt...", the smaller boy was hunched into the foetal position in a tightly cinched robe, his slight frame wracked by sobs, "... Kurt you're scaring me... was it Finn?"

Kurt's tears redoubled as he buried his face into his arms as Puck laid a comforting hand on his back and began to murmur soothingly.

"I'm going to kill him...", he growled under his breath before cursing himself as Kurt flinched at his angry tone.

Hearing a creaking on the stairs, Puck turned to see Burt hovering uncertainly in the entranceway.

"Everything OK?", the older man asked noting clearly though that it wasn't.

Stepping up to the plate as Kurt's boyfriend, Puck shook his head but his eyes showed determination when he spoke,

"I'll handle it Mr H... thanks."

The older man nodded in silent approval before he replied more for his son's benefit than the half-back's,

"You know where I am if you need me."

_'Yeah... definitely cool... for an old dude...'_

The stairs creaked again as Burt ascended before the door clicked softly shut.

Turning back to the hiccuping teen who had managed to at least stifle his tears, Puck waited calmly. There was no point in pushing the brunette when he was like this.

Eventually the brunette calmed down to the point where Puck felt he'd be able to string a sentence together at least.

"Kurt...", Puck rubbed the boy's shoulder soothingly, "... what's wrong? You need to talk to me."

Sniffling Kurt stretched himself out before rolling over to face the jock. Puck's eyes widened comically as he took in the sight before him.

"Uh..."

Kurt looked down before he blushed and made to cover himself up before thinking better of it. Instead the brunette shimmied out of his robe and threw it away.

"It... uh – it was supposed to be a surprise...", he whispered.

Puck couldn't take his eyes off Kurt – he was beyond beautiful now – words could not describe it.

"I- I don't understand..."

Kurt started to feel self-conscious as the jock continued to just stare dumbfounded.

"The girls... insisted I buy it... do you not like it? I told them you wouldn't..."

Kurt's doubts were wiped from his mind a moment later as Puck pounced on him, kissing him for all he was worth.

The half-back knew he was only delaying the inevitable conversation when they would discuss exactly what had reduced Kurt to crying on his bed but he didn't care. Winding his arms around Kurt, he slid onto the bed on top of him, feeling already the beginnings of Kurt's erection straining at the thin layer of fabric between it and freedom.

"You're gorgeous Spider Monkey...", said Puck breaking off from his assault on Kurt's mouth to nip and suck at the soprano's pulse point and making the smaller boy squeak, "... I love it..."

Puck repositioned himself so he could feel his own hard length pressing insistently against Kurt's as he thrust forward gently.

"Oh... fuck...", he groaned into Kurt's ear as the brunette bucked up into him seeking more friction, "... so good..."

Kurt was mewling beneath him and his face was red with exertion, Puck had honestly never seen anything in his life hotter than Kurt at that exact moment.

"Want you so badly Kurt – can't believe how much..."

Kurt was nodding his head in agreement as his lips suckled onto the jock's neck and began to leave little red marks down the length of Puck's throat. In a moment of submission, Puck allowed himself to be rolled over with the little kicker coming to rest straddling his hips.

Looking up into Kurt's wild blue eyes, Puck realised in that instant that he would never give this up – this soft, yet strong – gentle, yet wild boy wrapped up in his women's lingerie was going to be it for him.

Or he was going to be the death of him – right at that moment he didn't really mind which.

_'It'd be a hell of a way to go...'_

* * *

Kurt fought through the lustful haze that had enveloped his mind as he straddled Noah and looked down into his face.

_'He's so beautiful...'_

It was a strange word to associate with the jock. Most would say Puck was handsome or rugged – but to Kurt he was beautiful.

_'And I betrayed him...'_

Reaching out to block Noah's hands as they made to unlace the basque, Kurt laced his fingers with the jock's.

It was time.

"Noah... I need to tell you something."

Kurt's heart broke into a million little pieces at the teasing grin the half-back shot him as he playfully tried again to reach for the laces on the basque.

"Then tell me baby..."

_'Oh God... don't make this harder...'_

"You're going to hate me...", Kurt slipped from on top of Noah's lap and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

The brunette could feel Noah's comforting presence and the obvious concern for him as he shifted to sit beside him.

"I'm not going to hate you – just tell me what happened..."

The tears Kurt had been fighting once again overtook him as he heard the care laced in the half-back's tone.

"I'm sorry Noah... really... I didn't... I shouldn't..."

_'I should have stopped it sooner...'_

Kurt was trembling both with the emotion of his perceived betrayal of the half-back and with the fear that Noah would leave him.

"Hey... whatever it is - it's cool Kurt..."

_'What the Hell did Finn do?'_

Puck's attempt to calm down the almost hysterical soprano proved ineffective and if anything only made matters worse.

"No it's not... F-Finn kissed me...", Puck's eyes widened in surprise, "... please don't hate me..."

* * *

_'Finn's gay?'_

Kurt sat sobbing softly into his hands waiting for the inevitable explosion from the half-back. Several seconds passed with nothing but silence before Puck spoke.

"Finn kissed you?"

Kurt looked up - his face a picture of abject misery and stared into the shuttered eyes of the half-back. Shakily he nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?", Puck asked calmly - too calmly.

Kurt ducked his head and the skin around Puck's mouth tightened in response.

"Do you want to be with Finn now? Am I to be the next Trabner is that it?"

Kurt's reaction was explosive.

"No! No! No! I want you Noah, only you please...", the brunette clawed at Puck's shirt with one hand while the other encased in plaster rubbed ineffectually against the jock's hard chest, "... please Noah..."

Forcefully untangling Kurt's hands from his shirt, Puck stood up and leaving the smaller boy huddled on his bed, he paced over to face Kurt's vanity table. He didn't knw what to think.

Looking at himself in the mirror Puck considered what Kurt had admitted to - if it were anybody else and just a few short weeks earlier and someone else had fucked with him like this he'd have been out of the door and you'd not have seen him for dust.

But he didn't want to leave this time. He wanted to stay more than anything in his life. He felt like he belonged with Kurt.

_'Finn kissed Kurt... Kurt enjoyed it... Kurt wants to be with me though...'_

"If you promise me...", Puck turned to look at the trembling wreck of a brunette and swallowed his initial angry response, "... if you promise that it won't happen again - I'm willing to let it go."

The brilliant smile that blossomed on Kurt's face convinced Puck that he'd made the right decision. He'd do anything necessary to make the brunette smile.

"However...", Kurt's smile faltered slightly, "... I do think you need to be punished."

* * *

"Punished?"

The brunette gulped audibly suddenly afraid even though he already knew that he'd submit if it was what Noah wanted. The smile on the half-back's face was positively feral as he licked his lips and tapped his chin in thought.

"I think... that you need a reminder of something..."

Kurt started to relax realising that the half-back wasn't contemplating _actual_ punishment - for one horrible moment he had thought Noah was going to resort to using his fists to make him learn his lesson. And it scared the brunette to realise that he'd probably take the punishment without complaint.

Slipping easily however into the role that the jock obviously wanted him to play Kurt smiled coquettishly as he played with the fringe of the basque just barely covering his panties.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Puck stalked towards Kurt as the brunette climbed to his feet to stand by the bed, sticking his chin out in defiance as he looked up into Puck's smirking face.

"That you belong to me..."

Puck's lips attacked Kurt's in a display of ferocious passion and within a couple of seconds, the half-back's tongue had insinuated itself inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt attempted to wind his arms around the jock's neck, only to have both of his arms restrained against his sides forcibly by Puck.

Breaking from the kiss and looking into the somewhat dazed eyes of the brunette, Puck smirked as the boy pouted at being thwarted.

"Uh-uh... punished remember..."

Puck nudged Kurt backwards until the smaller boy's legs connected with the edge of the bed sending him down onto his back - Puck following a moment after.

Straddling the brunette's thighs careful not to put too much of his weight on the smaller boy's slender hips, Puck looked down into Kurt's flushed face. Feeling Kurt's arousal pressing insistently against him, Puck smirked as he rolled his hips earning a gasp from the soprano.

"Easily the sexiest thing I've ever seen..."

Kurt blushed as the half-back looked at him like a side of beef and licked his lips once again.

"I think it's time for your punishment Kurt...", the brunette's eyes were wide with desire as he bit his lip awaiting the taller boy's judgement, "... I think to begin with you need to show me this outfit you're wearing properly - don't you?"

Unpinning the soprano and letting him up, Puck laid back on the bed putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. The only evidence that he was not completely at rest was the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans.

Kurt stood at the foot of the bed twisting his hands in front of him suddenly feeling self-conscious but at the same time extremely aroused at Puck's taking charge.

"Well aren't you just yummy...", said the jock with a leer, "... I could just _eat_ you up..."

Though Puck's face didn't show anything other that supreme disinterest in what he was seeing - internally his heart was racing and his cock in his pants was as hard as steel.

"Dance for me...", said Puck unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Kurt blushed as the jock made the half-request, half-demand and determined that if he was going to do it, he'd do it right.

_'I'll do it for him... I'll do anything for him...'_

Sashaying his hips, Kurt made his way over to the stereo before quickly flicking through his Library and finding the perfect song.

Standing with his back to Noah, Kurt listened to the opening beats and smiled softly before launching into dancing to a song he'd danced to countless times on his own but never before in front of an attentive audience.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Welcome to the Moulin Rouge._

Remaining with his back to the watching half-back, Kurt swung his hips in time with the beat.

_"Where's all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear you flow sisters."_

"_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister."_

Quickly turning to face Noah, Kurt stalked with purpose towards the foot of the bed, doing his best to hold onto the bar at the foot before dipping down and slowly raising himself back up again with his ass on display.

"_He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street,  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?", oh! uh huh_

_Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade._

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)."_

Relying on his natural grace if not a natural dancing ability Kurt rocked his hips, throwing his arms up over his head as he twisted and turned to the beat.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
on her black satin sheets  
is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yah yah)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yaaaa)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah uh)"

Whatever he was doing it was clear that Noah was enjoying it as one hand had slithered down from behind the jock's head and was now busy kneading his prominent erection through the front of his jeans.

Kurt knew that his next idea was not something that either of them had discussed but it was something that the brunette had been thinking about all day. He wanted Noah, and he wanted Noah to _know_ that he wanted him.

"_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let them know we bout the cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree?, well that's you and I'm sorry!  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, gettin love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie gitchie ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolata ,what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on now) _

Throwing a leg up and over the bar at the foot of the bed Kurt ensured that Noah was watching his every move as he unclipped the suspender belt and slowly rolled it down the length of his leg.

"_Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of café au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried"_

Doing the same as before to his other leg, Kurt was pleased to see that Noah was breathing heavily through his nostrils and that the hand which had been palming his cock was now working it's way down the button fly of the half-back's jeans.

"_More (more) more (more) more (more)_

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)  
Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity)  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More (more) more (more) more (more)"_

Legs now bare, Kurt twirled in time to the music, the short fringe on the bottom of the basque twirling up with the movement and offering Noah a tantalising glimpse of his satin panty-clad ass.

"_Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh Oh lord)  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya (oh oh oohoh )  
Creole Lady Marmalade"_

Kurt slowly unlaced the basque before slipping it off of his body, leaving him exposed in nothing more than a sheer pair of satin panties.

The soprano licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at Noah, who had somehow found the time to discard his jeans, leaving himself clad only in tight white boxer shorts which were pulled down under his heavy cock and balls. The jock's gaze never wavered from the small kicker as he slowly stroked his hard cock from root to tip in a steady rhythm.

Crawling up the length of the bed towards the half-back, Kurt kept his ass high in the air as he swayed with the music.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)" _

The soprano's eyes never left Noah's as he positioned himself between the jock's splayed legs. Laying his head down on Noah's thigh, Kurt licked his lips as he watched as the half-back stroked his length causing his balls to bounce lightly.

"Christina (oh yeah ooh)  
Pink (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil Kim (hey hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
Mya (oh oh ooooh)  
Rockwilder baby  
Moulin Rouge (ooh dadow dadow)  
Misdemeanour here"

Gazing up into the jock's face, Kurt asked permission and a gently smile and nod was all the invitation he needed.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!""_

As the final line wailed from the stereo Kurt wrapped his lips around the head of Noah's cock.

* * *

"Oh baby...", sighed Puck as he let his eyes slip shut and his head loll back onto the pillow.

Watching Kurt dance had been phenomenal enough – Santana amongst others had danced in a similar manner for him in the past – but to his mind nothing any of them could ever have done would come close to Kurt.

Focusing on the sensations that Kurt was drawing from his cock, Puck realised that Kurt was clearly inexperienced and his hesitancy showed. Puck suspected that this was probably the boy's first time at giving anybody a blowjob – cracking open his eyes Noah looked down and smiled at the boy in encouragement.

"That's it...", he said gently as Kurt lapped at the mushroom head of Noah's cock, "... you're doing great baby..."

Puck didn't know where the new moniker had come from but it didn't seem that Kurt objected at all. Wincing slightly as Kurt's teeth rasped against the sensitive underside of his cock, Kurt stopped his movements and withdrew the jock's length from his mouth.

* * *

"Am I – Am I doing OK?", he asked nervously a blush staining his cheeks.

Kurt had, as the jock suspected, never given anyone a blowjob before – Hell other than the odd cock he'd caught a glimpse of in the showers at school – this was the first one that he'd had the chance to see close up.

_'It's massive...'_

Wrapping his small hand around Noah's length proved to be next to impossible due to the half-back's substantial girth. Kurt counted off imaginary inches in his head as he placed hand over hand along the boy's length. Kurt's face clearly showed his shock as he realised that he was rapidly approaching double digits.

Deciding he'd need to invest in a tape measure for next time, Kurt gave Noah's cock a squeeze – delighting in the groan elicited from the jock.

"Yeah... you're doing fine baby..."

Kurt's face fell a little at only being told he was doing 'fine' – in everything he'd ever done Kurt had always striven to be the best. Giving head was not going to be an exception he decided.

The brunette stared at the twitching cock in fascination as he slipped his hand down to palm Noah's heavy balls.

"They're so big and heavy...", said Kurt in awe as he rolled them in his hand.

"_Kurt_..."

Kurt giggled as Noah practically whined at the loss of the brunette's mouth on him.

"What's wrong Noah?"

"You know what's wrong – less talking more sucking – punishment remember?"

Sketching a salute, Kurt bent back down and gently took the head of Noah's cock back into his mouth once again.

"Ahhh... that's what I'm talking about..."

Kurt concentrated on the head of Noah's cock when it became clear that taking any more of his gargantuan length was going to prove tricky. Already with just the mushroom head laying heavy and fat on his tongue, Kurt could feel his jaw having to work hard to accommodate the half-back's length.

"Use your hand babe... jack me off..."

Kurt acknowledged the suggestion as he started to gently suckle at the tip of Noah's cock and was rewarded with a small spurt of something slightly salty and bitter. Rolling it around his mouth he quickly decided that he loved it.

Wrapping both hands around Noah's cock, Kurt started to pump the jock's length in a steady rhythm as he increased the suction on the crown, paying special attention to the sighs and moans each movement drew from the jock.

"Kurt baby _fuck_... that's so good... I'm gonna blow..."

Kurt knew what was going to happen and he'd been prepared for it. Disengaging one hand from Noah's shaft, he dropped it lower to palm the half-back's balls once again, squeezing and rolling them in the palm of his hand.

"Oh... oh _fuck _yeah... just like that Kurt... you're such a good cocksucker..."

Kurt growled slightly at the use of the coarse language from Noah, feeling his own cock – straining at the fabric of his panties – responding to the jock's verbal treatment.

Kurt could feel Noah's balls tightening up against the base of his cock and knew that the end was approaching for the half-back.

Increasing his hand movements, Kurt was rewarded a moment later Noah when let out a heaving sigh and his cock twitched, disgorging rope after rope of sticky cum straight onto Kurt's waiting tongue.

_'God it tastes amazing...'_

Kurt couldn't get enough as he kept his lips wrapped around Noah's cock and swallowed repeatedly before using his tongue to lap up all the stray droplets from the half-back's cock.

Letting Noah's semi-flaccid cock slip from his lips with a wet plop, Kurt laid his head on Noah's thigh as he waited for the jock to catch his breath.

* * *

Puck's veins felt as though they were filled with molten lava.

_'Fuck me that was hot...'_

Though it was clearly less practiced than other efforts he'd been subjected to in the past, Puck would have no problem admitting that cumming into Kurt's mouth was probably the hottest thing he'd ever done. As punishments go Puck thought it was a pretty sweet deal for both of them.

Opening his eyes which had slipped shut at his moment of eruption, Puck looked down to see Kurt's smirking face, his eyes alight with mischief as the brunette placed a soft kiss to the sensitive glans of Puck's cock.

"Come here you..."

Kurt smiled widely as he slithered up the length of Puck's body, the feeling of the satin panties against the jock's skin causing Noah's already fired up nerve endings to send tremors down his limbs.

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, Puck drew the smaller boy against his chest and with his free hand grabbed the sheet and pulled it over the top of them.

Leaning down, Puck gently kissed the smiling Kurt before drawing back a satisfied smile on his own face to mirror the brunette's.

"Punishment over... now let's go to sleep."

_'And in the morning, I'll deal with Finn...'_

* * *

**A/N: And there we go – another chapter done. And some more slashy goodness for you pervs out there! CREAM I'm talking to you LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Before I start the chapter I have a message to pass on. **

**To Connor – If you really are 'very insulted' as you said then clearly you were unable to see that what I said was in jest. Please don't take this as an apology though because it's not and do have fun with your milk crates.**

**Anyways – moving on to more important things. Seeing as there will be no update for my one-shots, I'd like to give a huge thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed Goblet of Lube especially to Jake who was the entire reason for it's existence. I'm glad you enjoyed it and if the numbers of reports of guys jacking off whilst reading it are true then I've clearly done a good job! XD**

**Chapter 31 - Kurt Hummel You Ho!  
**

* * *

The bedroom was still dark when Kurt next woke from his sleep.

_'Huh...what time is it?'_

Cracking open a sleep encrusted eye, the brunette could make out the fuzzy letters on his clock that indicated that it was a little before 5am. The sun would be making it's appearance soon.

Kurt could feel Noah's strong, muscled arms wrapped securely around his bare midriff as he spooned up against the soprano. Smiling gently in the dark, he tried to work out what it was that had caused him to wake.

Shifting slightly in the half-back's embrace, Kurt got his answer.

_'Ow... ow...'_

It was his satin panties – damn he'd forgotten that he was still wearing those – they were definitely not made for sleeping in.

_'They got Noah all worked up though...'_

"Stupid Quinn and Mercedes...", he grumbled softly, deciding to blame the girls who made him buy the outfit for his current discomfort – despite the phenomenal effect the look had had on the jock.

Feeling put out at having to move his arms which were quite comfortable pillowing his head, Kurt slipped an arm down and with a little wiggling of his hips he managed to slip the offending panties off of his lower half.

Sighing in relief and shifting to get comfortable, Kurt closed his eyes again and was just about to drift off to sleep.

_'Noah forgave me... he's here right now and... he's awake...'_

* * *

Puck was having a nice dream involving Kurt and a tub of liquid chocolate sauce when he was woken by said soprano wriggling in his embrace.

_'Wuzzat...'_

Shaking off the haze of sleep enveloping his brain, Puck could hear Kurt muttering softly to himself before he sighed and pressed himself back into the jock's embrace.

_'Something's different...'_

Kurt wiggled again to get comfortable before he settled down and in that moment the 'different' became all too apparent.

_'Kurt's naked...'_

The moment that the thought flashed behind Puck's eyes, his cock responded and began to fill with blood. Ducking his head down, Puck began to gently nibble at the back of Kurt's neck causing the smaller boy to purr in satisfaction.

* * *

Kurt could feel Noah's cock as it started to fill with blood and press insistently against the back of his thigh.

_'It'd be so easy to...'_

No. It was far too early in their relationship to scare the boy with thoughts of penetrative sex – besides he wasn't ready himself.

Handjobs and blowjobs are good starters – maybe in time they could move on to it but not yet. Despite all the progress that the two had made together, Kurt was still afraid that Noah would change his mind and not want to be gay anymore if he pushed too hard too fast.

Feeling Noah roll his hips and begin to nibble on his neck in that way that he just _loved_, Kurt pondered everything that had happened over the past day.

Finn was a nice guy there was no denying that. A sweet and dependable guy – the kind you'd want to spend the rest of your life living in a little house with a white picket fence.

Kurt gasped as Noah's hand snaked down from its position resting against his stomach and wrapped itself around the soprano's rapidly stiffening erection.

But he didn't do to Kurt what being with Noah did. Noah was all fire and passion. A flame that burnt Kurt to be so close to, yet he couldn't resist.

_'God I'm in love with a bad-boy...'_

"Noah?", Kurt asked as the half-back started up a slow and teasing rhythm, "... God you're such a tease..."

Kurt could feel Noah chuckling as he continued to nip at his shoulder.

Turning his head towards Noah, Kurt intended to speak however the half-back had other ideas as he instantly snatched up Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss probing his lower lip with this tongue and seeking entrance.

* * *

Puck could taste a hint of the raspberry lip gloss Kurt favoured above all others as the soprano sighed into the kiss and allowed his tongue access to his mouth.

_'It's scary how normal this feels...'_

Well not normal – if felt incredible – it just didn't feel wrong to be lying in bed naked with another dude and stroking his cock while kissing him.

Weird.

Shaking himself from his mental detour Puck concentrated on the here and now. The here and now where Kurt had rolled over to face him and – had broken from the kiss. And yeah he was talking.

_'Better listen...'_

* * *

"Noah?", Kurt tried to ignore the pressure being applied to the glans of his cock – God what he'd give right now for another of Noah's fantastic blowjobs, "... Noah?"

"Yeah baby?", a little flick to the head of Kurt's cock caused the brunette's head to fall forward to lean against the half-back's shoulder.

"Stop it...", grumbled Kurt as he fought against coming apart completely at the seams, "... I'm serious..."

The tone of Kurt's voice caused Noah to stop his ministrations and simply hold Kurt's cock in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you...", Kurt cleared his throat as he tried to reassemble his jumbled thoughts.

"Anything for my spider monkey...", Kurt shivered in response to the name as always.

"Stop it!"

The jock chuckled at the boy's expression.

* * *

"Hurry up and say what you want to say... I have a cock in my hand that's in need of a blowjob..."

Puck grinned at the sudden hungry spark in Kurt's eye that proved the brunette was fighting to control his own urges.

"I just... are we OK now?", Kurt's body language was that of uncertainty, "... No more punishment?"

Realising that Kurt was truly concerned, Puck sighed and released the smaller boy's cock from his grip.

Wrapping his arms securely around the smaller boy, he pulled him into a tight embrace in reassurance.

"You and me? We're OK... no more punishment", Puck groaned as Kurt took the opportunity to start laying down light kisses to the jock's sensitive collarbone, "... Finn and me? That's a whole 'nother story. That jackass has lots of punishment comin' to him."

"Don't make a big deal of it... please?", begged Kurt as he nipped at Puck's skin leaving little red marks all over the jock's chest, "... Finn's just confused right now."

Puck growled in sudden anger as the brunette tried to defend the Quarterback.

"Confused?...", Kurt's head tilted up to look into Puck's angry eyes, "... confused is 'how did I get Quinn pregnant if I never had sex with her?'... not 'Kurt has a boyfriend I wonder if it's OK to ram my tongue down his throat!'"

Kurt ducked his head back down at the half-back's rebuke – seeing that, Puck sighed and softened his voice.

"You don't seem to realise something still Spider Monkey..."

Kurt mumbled against the jock's chest,

"What's that?"

"You're _mine_ Kurt... from your head to your toes and everything in between...", Puck punctuated his sentence by running his hand up and down the brunette's flank, "... and especially this bit in between."

Kurt squeaked as Puck slapped his butt cheek with a resounding smack.

"Ow!..."

Puck chuckled as the brunette tried to look affronted and failed as he quite liked the thought of belonging to the half-back.

"Finn and I will settle our differences... now... blowjob?", Puck grinned wolfishly as he dove under the covers.

His eyes rolling back in his head, Kurt smiled and sighed.

_'Forgiveness is good...'_

* * *

"Boys! Breakfast in five!"

Puck woke with a start as Burt's voice echoed down the stairwell.

"Whuzzat?"

A chuckling from the other side of the room caused him to squint towards the vanity where he spied the sitting Kurt, with his hair in clips as he applied cleanser to his skin.

"OK, Dad!", called the brunette as he glanced at the sleepy jock who was rubbing at one of his eyes.

Rolling his eyes as he threw a cotton pad into the waste paper basket beside the vanity, Kurt turned 180 to face the jock.

"Morning..."

"What time is it?"

Smiling and checking the clock, Kurt replied,

"Little after 7.30... you'd better hurry if you want breakfast before school..."

Kurt watched as Puck edged to the end of the bed before standing, the sheet falling away to reveal the half-back in all of his morning glory.

Scratching his stomach, Puck stretched and yawned clearly enjoying the sudden hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes as the soprano licked his lips.

"Ahem!"

Kurt blushed as his eyes darted up from where they had been staring at Noah's cock as it dangled semi-erect between his muscled thighs. Trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught ogling the jock, Kurt cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Hurry up and get in the shower – we're gonna be late..."

The jock smirked at the boy as he brushed past him on his way to the bathroom,

"Sure I can't tempt you into joining me?"

Kurt dearly wanted to say yes – in fact his mouth had already formed the 'y' before his brain caught up with him.

"Get going you horndog, I'll see you upstairs when you're ready."

Kurt could hear the jock's chuckle as it echoed off the tiling before being drowned out by the sound of the shower.

* * *

"Morning son – where's Noah?"

"Hey Dad... Noah's in the shower...", said Kurt as he padded into the kitchen, his nose twitching at the delicious smell, "... that's not more pancakes is it?"

"Nope – there are bran muffins on the counter just for you... is uh... everything OK – you were upset last night..."

Kurt smiled as he stretched on his tiptoes to peck his Dad on the cheek

"What was that for?", asked the older man in surprise.

"Just because...", said Kurt as he tore off a piece of muffin and popped it into his mouth, "... can't I just be in a good mood?"

Kurt sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of OJ as he began to daydream about the prior night.

"You had sex!"

The next few seconds were taken up by a homicidal bran muffin which was clearly determined to asphyxiate the soprano. Coughing and spluttering Kurt shook his head in furious denial – of the accusation and that he was seriously about to have this conversation.

"I did not!"

"Did too – I'm a guy as well as your Father, Kurt – I know that look, I've _worn_ that look..."

Kurt grimaced at the thought – intellectually he knew his Dad must have had sex, after all he was living proof – but still it was just a tad creepy.

"Oh don't give me that Kurt – I'm only 45, I can still have sex!"

Kurt downed a sip of water to try to tame his coughing whilst trying to ignore the horrible myriad of images his Dad had just invoked in his minds eye.

"I _did not_ have sex with Noah. I give you my word. And please, I don't need those other images in my head – unless you want to pay for the therapy..."

"Morning Mr H..."

* * *

Puck jogged into the kitchen a definite spring in his step which the older man picked up on immediately, raising a questioning eyebrow at his scowling son.

"Morning Noah, sleep well?"

"Very well Mr H... very well indeed...", said Puck as he prodded at one of the bran muffins before looking at the pan of bacon sizzling away in hope.

"We did _not_ have sex?", grumbled Kurt.

"What?", Kurt smirked as his statement caught Puck off guard and the half-back spun around to stare at the brunette in shock.

"I was just trying to convince my Dad that you and I did not have sex last night."

Puck's face drained of colour as he clearly recalled what they _had_ done – and that even though it wasn't technically sex in the traditional sense – it was still enough that Mr H would be likely to bash his skull in for daring to defile his only son.

"Uh..."

_'Oh great going Puckerman...'_

Kurt's giggling drew a glare from the floundering half-back as he tried to piece together his dignity.

"Relax Noah, Dad doesn't _really _want to know all the details of my sex life... do you Daddy?"

Puck turned to look at Mr H who it appeared had just come to realise that he really _would_ rather not know. At least the man's furious nodding head seemed to indicate as much.

"You are so going to be punished for that...", growled the jock noting the delighted smirk on the brunette's face.

"I look forward to it."

Mr H cleared his throat loudly as he tried in vain to ignore the sexual frisson between the two teens.

"Noah – bacon?"

Thanking the Gods for the out, Puck snatched at it like a drowning man a life preserver.

"That'd be great..."

Thankfully as far as Puck was concerned the rest of breakfast passed without incident, as Kurt picked at his muffin and flicked through a glossy magazine while the half-back discussed the upcoming football game with Mr H.

Just as Puck was ditching his plate into the soapy water in the sink, Burt spoke,

"Right – well you two have a good day... Kurt I'll be late back tonight – I'm dropping by Bobby's after I finish at the shop."

Kurt nodded solemnly at the mention of his Dad's friend as his smile slipped from his face whilst Puck looked on confused at the clearly unspoken subtext.

"OK – I'll put something in the oven for you for when you get back."

Burt smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness though it did not appear to reach his eyes. Kurt, Puck realised, was always making sure his Dad was looked after – even though the older man was clearly capable of fending for himself.

_'Must be cos his Mom's gone... wonder if I'd have been the same if Sarah were still here?'_

Deciding that his train of thought was becoming morose, Puck shook himself as Burt clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Bye Mr H...", he mumbled quickly.

The older man's footfalls echoed down the hallway before the front door opened and closed softly. A few seconds later Burt's truck engine could be heard roaring to life before disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Kurt was trying to keep himself occupied for the few seconds since his Dad had left. He knew that Noah was going to want to know who Bobby was and he knew that it was not a conversation he really wanted to have.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned back against Noah's hard chest.

"It's alright."

Kurt smiled knowing that the boy was clearly not as oblivious to things as he had thought.

_'I keep underestimating him...'_

"Thank you... it's just... not a nice story."

Kurt purred as Noah's tongue traced the shell of his ear before he murmured,

"As I said – it's alright."

Straightening up and releasing the brunette from his embrace, Kurt suddenly felt bereft and wished that the embrace would be reinstated.

"Come on then Spider Monkey... I get to drive that bitchin' car of yours... so let's go!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his clearly excited boyfriend.

"I swear if you get one scratch or dent on her you will be sleeping on the couch for a week...", he warned wagging his finger in the air dramatically.

"Easy Kurt – I'm not your wife...", warned the jock before realising the brunette's plan", ...you don't want another punishment now do you?"

Seeing Kurt's blush and ducked head was answer enough as Puck chuckled heartily,

"Oh that's priceless... always the quiet ones I guess..."

Kurt swatted at Puck's arm as he stormed out to the garage in a mock-huff while his cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

Picking up the keys to the Navigator from the bowl by the door, Puck swung his book bag over his shoulder.

"Life is good...", he said to himself whilst dreaming up some new 'punishments' for the little brunette.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, the half-back was still chuckling as Kurt fought his blush. The entire journey Noah had been dreaming up more and more outlandish 'punishments' for the brunette and needling him to see if they turned him on.

More often that not – though Kurt would deny it and had when asked – they did.

_'I will not get turned on by the thought of being tied up...'_

As soon as the car came to a halt, Kurt had popped the door and hopped out in an attempt to get away from the incessant teasing.

Spotting Quinn and Mercedes hovering by the entrance, he waved and quickly made his way towards them.

"Hey guys...", Kurt exchanged a hug in greeting with Mercedes and was surprised a moment later when the usually reticent Quinn initiated one too.

"What was that for?", he asked in surprise.

Quinn shrugged before admitting,

"I just wanted the hug..."

Kurt smiled as he realised that the pregnant girl's hormones were clearly playing havoc with her emotional state again.

"Morning Ladies!", Puck slung an arm around Kurt's waist and ruffled the brunette's hair much to his annoyance as the group made their way towards the lockers.

Kurt growled at the jock for the treatment of his hair, but was unable to dwell on the fact as he spotted the devilish smirk on the half-back's face, which indicated that Noah was plotting something.

_'Oh no... what's he planning?'_

"I just wanted to say thank you to you both...", the jock leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "... your taste in lingerie is exceptional."

_'Oh God...'_

Kurt's cheeks flamed in mortification as both Quinn and Mercedes giggled at Noah's proclamation. What made it worse was that Mr Karlsson, passing on his way to his classroom, almost choked on his own tongue as he overheard.

"Kurt you total ho! And you fought us in the store too! You are _so_ telling us everything later!"

Mercedes cackled as Kurt impatiently waited for the earth to open up and swallow him. Thankfully any further torture was spared by the ringing of the class bell.

Diving into his locker, Kurt was able to fix his hair in the mirror on the door and also collect his Biology textbook.

"Alright, alright – later though – now I have class."

Slamming his locker shut, Kurt looked up into the amused eyes of the half-back.

"And you – I'll be planning my own 'punishment' now..."

Leaning down towards him, Kurt could feel Noah's breath as it ghosted over his own lips as the jock spoke,

"Looking forward to it..."

Kurt would later swear that no more than a few seconds had passed as he tried to gather his scattered wits about him following the explosion of fireworks Noah's kiss always caused behind his eyes.

"Wow Puck, I think you broke him...", observed Quinn.

"Damn Puck, can you breathe through your ears or something?", giggled Mercedes as she checked her watch, "... 30 seconds?"

Puck just looked smug.

"What can I say... I'm the perfect man!"

Both girls giggled while Kurt tried valiantly to calm his thudding heart which was threatening to claw its way out of his chest.

The tardy bell sounded causing Kurt to jump once again in surprise and clamp onto Mercedes arm in reflex.

"Ow!"

Kurt looked sheepish as he ducked his head embarrassed.

"Uh... class, yeah... see you at lunch?"

All three laughed heartily at the scatterbrained soprano as he hurried off in the direction of the Biology classroom.

"Well girls, I'm feeling a migraine coming on...", Quinn and Mercedes dutifully nodded though they looked sceptical, "... I'll smell you later..."

And without a backwards glance, Puck slipped around the corner and out of sight.

"Why does watching gay guys kissing have to be so hot?", mumbled Mercedes.

"Tell me about it...", said Quinn nodding in agreement.

* * *

Fucking homos. They were like a disease and they were spreading. It had been bad enough when it was just that _fag_ Hummel. A few targeted attacks a day had ensured that the freak knew his place.

But now ever since Puck had forced them to stop their '_homo control_', Hummel had clearly been busy on his knees and had somehow managed to infect both Trabner and to make things worse - Puck too. Giving that reporter kid a daily dumpster dive was no substitute for the _fag_.

Someone had to make a stand against this abnormality before it was too late.

Karofsky had stood silently in an alcove by the Library doors as he'd watched the pair of them arrive. It turned his stomach the way they looked at each other – like _normal_ people looked at each other.

It was wrong. _They _were wrong. And it had to stop.

Karofsky glanced at Azimio pleased to see that the black jock was on the same page, as the little fag split off from the main group and walked right by them, completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving.

Silently and in concert both jocks pushed off the wall and stalked after the smaller boy.

* * *

Kurt's mind was still foggy as he shuffled towards class.

_'God Noah can kiss...'_

The brunette smiled at the memory – whenever he was in Noah's arms, everything else melted away and just left Noah. Kurt was under no illusions, Noah was by no means the perfect man as he'd claimed to Quinn and Mercedes. Kurt didn't honestly think he'd like Noah as much if he were.

Noah was just as flawed a human being as Kurt himself was – his little quirks were what made Kurt love him all the more.

"Hey fag!"

Kurt's stomach dropped as he stopped dead in his tracks. He'd almost gotten used to nobody calling out to him in the hallways anymore since Noah had stamped his authority.

"Karofsky..."

The jock roughly grabbed hold of Kurt's shoulder, spinning him around and backed into the lockers with no chance of escape. Azimio wordlessly stepped past the pair to stand watch at the intersection for anyone stupid enough to intervene. Unfortunately for Kurt however the hallways down by the Biology labs were deserted.

Trying to cover his sudden apprehension with bravado, Kurt glared up at the taller boy,

"What do you want Karofsky?"

The malice in Karofsky's eyes however gave Kurt pause as he realised that this was not going to be a flying visit.

"What do I want?...", the jock smirked as he rubbed his chin in apparent contemplation, "... What _do_ I want?"

Kurt was about to snap at the jock and attempt to push his way past the larger boy when Karofsky's taunting smile slipped and his face became deadly serious.

"What I want – is to go to a school that's free of faggots – but we don't all get what we want now do we?"

The only external sign that the slur had hit it's target was a slight narrowing of the soprano's eyes,

"So what happens now? Dumpster dive? Slushie facial?"

Karofsky's grin however reappeared and his eyes sparkled with unadulterated loathing,

"None of that _usual_ stuff seems to have worked – so drastic measure are needed I think."

Kurt was becoming worried for his personal safety as the jock loomed over him menacingly.

"What about the Coach? He'll freak if you hurt me..."

"You're already out of this weekend's game...", said Karofsky indicating the cast on Kurt's wrist, "... being more injured isn't going to make any difference to the Coach now."

_'Oh shit...'_

Kurt's stomach dropped as he realised the truth of the jock's statement. The game on Saturday was the last before the shut down when all the jock's switch to playing Basketball over winter – there was nothing left now to stop Karofsky beating the crap out of him.

"Glad to see you agree with me...", Karofsky smirked at the teen.

Kurt's eyes darted around the deserted hallway praying for Noah to come to his rescue. He had to – he just had to.

"If you're looking for your _fag_ of a boyfriend – he'll be safely tucked up in the Nurse's office by now."

Kurt's shoulders slumped as he succumbed to the inevitable. There was no way he could fight off Karofsky himself – and without Noah he was vulnerable – too vulnerable.

Running a meaty finger along Kurt's jawline, the brunette tried to keep from flinching as it would only aggravate the jock.

"Nobody is coming to your rescue faggot..."

A single tear escaped Kurt's eye and tracked it's way down his cheek as he shakily took in a deep breath and allowed his eyes to close awaiting the first blow to fall.

_'Noah...'_

* * *

Kurt's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and so the first thing that he noticed – other than the fact that he was yet to be struck that was – was the sound of scuffling coming from close by.

Cracking open an eye, the brunette's expression was one of shock and concern as a familiar shock of blonde hair drew Kurt's attention.

_'Oh God – Justin no!'_

The blonde jock had clearly run the length of the corridor from the opposite direction that Azimio was standing guard at and had jumped onto the back of Karofsky in an attempt to intervene.

Unfortunately though Kurt wished it were not so – Justin was simply no match for the stronger and bigger Karofsky and was rapidly losing ground.

Kurt stood rooted to the spot as Karofsky was quickly successful in dislodging Justin from his back, by ramming himself backwards into a bank of lockers with a resounding crash that caused Kurt to place his hands over his ears.

_'Oh God... please stop...'_

Justin's face contorted into a grimace of pain as his arms, which had been looped around Karofsky's neck, lost purchase and he slipped to the floor, coming to rest in a sitting position.

"Please! Stop!"

Kurt's cry of desperation was drowned out by a sickening crunch a moment later as Karofsky's foot connected solidly with Justin's jaw. The smaller jock's head snapped back the couple of inches available to it before connecting once again with the lockers as he listed sideways and came to be sprawled out on the floor.

Kurt met the blonde jock's eyes and could see the pain contained therein – both physical and emotional. The message the jock was trying to convey however was unmistakeable.

_'Run!'_

Now crying fully – unheeding of the damage it would be doing to his appearance – Kurt sprinted off down the corridor.

_'Please anyone... anyone at all... please...'_

Kurt barrelled around the corner at full tilt before connecting solidly with something tall and muscled. Bouncing backwards, Kurt grunted as he landed on his backside.

Looking up he saw the concerned face of the one person that he'd prayed not to see that day. Now however, Kurt realised that he'd take what he could get and be happy for it. Smiling through his tears he whispered in relief,

"Finn..."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I realise the last few chapters have been poor quality story-wise and I apologise for that. This story is proving to be a rod that I've made for my own back. I'm only posting this chapter now simply so I can get past this point and write the next bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:**

*****SPOILER FOR SEASON TWO OF GLEE*****

**Well – I watched the Season Two première tonight... fuck me Mike has some abs! LOL**

**No seriously Mike... fuck me! ;D**

**And Matt's gone... poor 'cedes! Waaaaaah! LOL Brittany... "stop the violence"  
**

**And... 'gasp' I might not hate Sam after all... that mouth is incredible XD**

*****END OF SPOILER FOR SEASON TWO OF GLEE*****

* * *

**Chapter 32  
**

* * *

There was a part of Finn that was screaming at him to just turn around and walk away. Kurt didn't want him, he'd made that clear - he had chosen Puck over him instead. God only knows _why_ but he had.

But as he stood there – with Kurt huddled on the cold hallway floor clearly distressed with large teardrops running down his face unchecked he found he couldn't. And when the brunette had smiled through his tears in relief at seeing his face - Finn was forced to accept that no matter what, he just couldn't hate the boy.

"Kurt?"

Finn's voice was scratchy and hoarse - he'd not spoken to a soul since he'd fled the Hummel's house the night before. He had also just blown off English in favour of wandering the halls - sitting still in class was not something he wanted to contemplate right now.

"Finn... please you have to help..."

Hearing the panic in Kurt's tone, Finn's senses went immediately to hyper-sensitive as he scanned the hallway for whatever it was that had freaked the usually composed soprano out so much.

"Relax Kurt...", Finn reached down and extended a hand to help the brunette to his feet.

Not releasing Finn's hand, Kurt tugged on his arm insistently as he tried to get the jock moving.

"You have to help - please... Karofsky..."

At the mention of the other jock, Finn's usually easy going expression hardened,

"What did he do to you Kurt?", the jock hurriedly checked over the brunette for any signs of injury.

Shaking his head as the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, Kurt replied,

"Not me... Justin... please, Karofsky was beating the Hell out of him."

Seeing the genuine concern on Kurt's face for the quiet blonde jock, Finn nodded in acquiescence.

"Which way?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped in relief as he smiled gratefully at the jock - though his gut was still twisted in concern for the fallen Justin.

"This way..."

Kurt tugged the Quarterback unheeding of the fact that he probably should not have been holding his hand so tight - or at all for that matter.

Rounding the corner leading towards the Biology labs, the first thing Finn heard was the sound of a heavy booted foot connecting solidly with a prone body.

"Hey!"

Finn shook his hand free from Kurt's grip and doubled his pace as he literally charged down the hallway towards Karofsky. Azimio who had started out at the far end of the hallway was standing behind the jock, having drifted closer to his buddy when Justin had tried to intervene on Kurt's behalf.

Looking up and seeing the clearly enraged Quarterback bearing down on him, Karofsky decided that he'd rather not fight someone who was at least capable of causing him injury. Beating up on Trabner had been ridiculously easy.

Raising his hands in mock-surrender Karofsky spat on the floor, narrowly missing the still figure of Justin, as the taller Finn loomed over him threateningly.

"It's cool Hudson...", Karofsky smirked at Azimio who had moved to shadow the jock, "... beating up one queer in place of another is fine with me..."

* * *

Finn growled and took a threatening step towards the pair of laughing jocks - coincidentally moving to stand protectively in front of the soprano. Kurt had never seen the usually gentle Finn look quite so intimidating before as the larger boy clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Walk away..."

Exchanging high-fives and laughing brazenly, Karofsky and Azimio fired off satisfied smirks at the pair before they sauntered off in the direction of the lunch room.

Dropping to his knees beside the blonde boy, Finn was initially concerned by the fact that the boy was not moving.

_'Please don't be dead... please don't be dead..._'

Gently in case it was injured in some way, the Quarterback lifted up Justin's wrist and sighed in relief when he found the boy's pulse beating strongly.

Finn was aware of the still hovering Kurt, who it seemed was too distraught to be of any use to anyone right at that moment. The Quarterback was pleased to note however that the brunette was on his way to controlling his tears.

_'Who'd have thought I'd be the one cool under pressure?'_

Finn resisted the urge to chuckle at the random thought, as he gently shook Justin's shoulder. Releasing a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, Finn sighed in relief when his jostling caused the blonde to groan as he regained consciousness.

"Trab-...", Finn paused and collected himself, "... Justin... Justin, can you hear me man?"

The blonde coughed as he tried to sit up however Finn's strong hand on his back kept him from doing so.

"Easy man..."

"Kurt?..", Finn glanced to the worried soprano seeing that he had edged closer, "...No dude it's Finn..."

A pained smile crossed Justin's face as his eyes remained shut,

"Good, not Kurt... that's good."

Finn watched as Kurt's face fell as Justin mumbled his cutting words.

Being on the outside and having seen what Kurt had done to the jock, Finn supposed that Justin had every right to hate him. The difference between them was that Finn had let go of the anger and hurt whereas it seemed Justin had not. Finn didn't imagine that it stopped Justin's words from hurting Kurt like a physical blow to the chest though.

Groaning as he started to get his wits about him, Justin cracked open an eye wincing slightly as blood dripped from a cut on his forehead and obscured his vision.

"I think I'll have to skip class..."

Finn chuckled at the quip as he slipped a hand under Justin's arm and hauled him to a standing position, throwing the jock's arm over his shoulder to support his rubbery legs.

The Quarterback looked to the silently standing soprano and offered him a sad smile, his silent message clear.

_'I'll take care of him...'_

Kurt though the devastation was clear to see on his face, nodded stoically before he slipped silently off around the corner and towards the nearest bathroom.

"Jeez dude... do you eat bricks for breakfast? You weight a ton!"

Finn's attempt at humour did exactly as he'd hoped as it kept Justin conscious and chuckling wetly while he helped the jock shuffle down the hallway in the direction of the Nurse's office.

"What happened anyway? Your face is a mess dude..."

Justin coughed slightly before he spoke, rolling his tongue around the inside of his suddenly dry mouth and letting out another wet chuckle,

"I stuck my nose in where it didn't belong... and I think it's broken now..."

Finn nodded in acceptance of the explanation realising there was probably more to the story than that – a lot more if his own dealings with the brunette soprano were anything to judge by.

"So what's up with you and Kurt?", asked Finn knowing that the best way to keep the boy awake was probably to talk about the soprano.

"You all pretty much know what happened... he was never really mine...", Justin's voice was soft and sad as he trailed off.

"Yeah... tell me about it...", mumbled Finn as they approached the door to the Nurse's office.

"You too?", asked Justin his one working eye looking up to Finn in surprise.

Realising that he'd let slip something he'd intended to take to his grave, Finn cursed silently,

"Sorta... it's a long story..."

Smiling at the Quarterback, Justin murmured just as Finn threw open the door to the Nurse's office,

"I like long stories..."

* * *

Kurt dashed away his tears angrily as he stalked off without giving thought to his destination – just letting his feet carry him.

Finally finding himself in the empty auditorium, Kurt sat down heavily in the front row as he closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears which threatened to spill over.

They both hated him. Finn and Justin. And they both had every right to.

But despite that – despite what he'd done to him – Justin had tried to come to his assistance when he'd needed it.

_'Why would he?'_

It would have been easier for the jock just to keep walking to Biology and to leave him to Karofsky's tender mercies. But he hadn't – despite probably knowing ahead of time that the larger jock was going to win the fight.

The tears Kurt had been fighting crested the levy and began to spill down his cheeks unchecked as he drew his legs up to his chest and made himself as small as he could.

Kurt felt wretched.

* * *

Puck groaned in delight as he stretched out his limbs and closed his eyes on the cot in the corner of the Nurse's office. The woman in question was sitting at her desk on the far side of the room as she worked away filling out requisition forms.

Ever since the half-back had first decided in Grade School that going to classes was for squares, Puck had honed his ability to charm the various school nurses that had come and gone and the current incumbent was no exception.

_'Totally badass...'_

Puck was rudely brought back to full consciousness when the door to the office opened with a bang and he sat up like a mummy in an old B-movie. Recognising the hulking frame of Finn, Puck's hackles were raised as the urge to strike out at the Quarterback was immediate.

The half-back smothered his initial urge however at seeing the smaller blood soaked body that the Quarterback was supporting on his off side.

_'Is that Trabner?'_

"What the Hell happened to you?", Puck chose to ignore the Quarterback entirely otherwise he'd have to give in to the desire to mess up his face.

Puck watched as the blonde jock, his hair stained almost pink with the amount of blood pouring from an open head wound, focused his one working eye on him.

_'Jesus he's a mess...'_

The nurse had sprung into action the moment the two boys had entered, determining which of them was injured - though it was more than obvious.

"Kurt...", said Justin before wheezing and coughing as he was manhandled into a chair.

Puck felt an overwhelming need to defend his boyfriend as he stood and spat,

"No way Kurt did this to you!"

Shaking his head and hissing as the nurse applied a peroxide soaked gauze patch to the cut on his forehead, Justin replied,

"Karofsky was about to beat on Kurt... I got in the way."

Puck's shoulders tensed as his palms started to sweat. The jock half expecting to see someone carrying the prone soprano through the open door at any second.

"Is he - is he OK?"

Puck saw Justin's sole eye dilate in surprise at the look of worry so out of place on the half-back's face.

"Yeah... not a scratch...", Justin chuckled wetly before groaning as the nurse pressed against an injured rib, "... unlike me..."

Puck sighed in relief and his shoulders slumped as he nodded,

"Thank you..."

The nurse interrupted them at that point as she looked to the still silently standing Finn.

"Mr Hudson... would you please go find Principal Figgins and ask him to join us?"

Anxiously glancing in Puck's direction - though the half-back pointedly ignored him - Finn nodded.

"Sure... I'll - just - go now."

The door slammed shut behind the blur formerly known as Finn Hudson as the jock took off. The nurse rolled her eyes as she muttered to herself,

"Figgin's office is the other way..."

Puck snorted drawing a glance from the nurse as she looked chagrined for having been overheard.

Standing up, she motioned to Puck,

"Mr Puckerman seeing as you spend most of your days here, you can earn your keep for once... I need to go and get more peroxide and Lord only knows I'm not giving you the keys to the drugs cabinet..."

Puck looked shocked to be suddenly thrust into the role of make-shift Nurse's Assistant and offended that the woman would think he'd steal drugs. Well - he probably would but still!

The jock had just opened his mouth to object, when a gauze pad was pressed forcefully into his hand and the nurse cut him off.

"Hold this and press hard... here..."

Puck's stomach roiled as his hand came into contact with Justin's forehead even though he was saved from actual flesh on flesh contact by the gauze pad. A gauze pad that was rapidly turning pink.

_'Crap...don't focus on the blood... breathe Puckerman...'_

Staring fixedly at the wall, Puck was distracted by a sudden tittering from the Nurse.

"Scared of a little blood Mr Puckerman? That's hardly _badass_..."

Puck scoffed at the woman in rebuke before steeling himself - his rep was in danger. Gritting his teeth the half-back pressed the gauze onto Justin's forehead even harder than before earning a wince from the injured boy.

"_Shit_ Puck... go easy..."

The nurse gave Puck the gimlet eye as she passed, whilst the chagrined half-back lessened the pressure a little.

"Right - I'll be right back..."

And that left Puck alone with Justin and _boy_ was that awkward.

"Uh... thanks again...", mumbled the half-back suddenly feeling vulnerable in the almost empty office.

_'Very suave Puck... idiot...'_

"You really do care about him..."

Justin's voice though slightly groggy was clearly disbelieving as he looked up into Puck's face.

"Of course I do!"

If Justin had previously had any lingering doubts, Puck's impassioned cry changed his mind.

_'If he cares about him that much... maybe its for the best Kurt chose him...'_

"Weird...", Justin chuckled at the offended look on the other jock's face, "... don't pretend it's not..."

Puck shrugged nonchalantly as he glared challengingly at the blonde,

"It might be _weird_ but it works... don't go thinking you can get back in with this whole knight in bloodstained armour gig..."

Raising his uninjured arm, Justin waved off the challenge with a sigh,

"I couldn't get back in even if I wanted to - which I don't."

Puck realised then that he'd been baiting an injured boy and taunting the fact that he'd been dumped right to his face. Not cool.

"Good... and sorry man."

This time it was Justin's turn to shrug, though his movement elicited a hiss of pain from his bruised and battered ribs.

"Don't turn into a chick on me Puck..."

Puck snorted before the pair both chuckled realising that despite everything neither truly held any bad feelings for the other. Their bonding moment was shattered however by the return of the nurse, suspiciously sans peroxide.

"Well... glad to see you're both still alive..."

_'Interfering old...'_

Puck's mental grumblings were halted by a warning look from the mind-reading nurse...

"What are you psychic too now?"

The nurse chuckled as she none to gently bumped the half-back out of the way before assessing Justin's condition.

"Not psychic... just not stupid Mr Puckerman... well Mr Trabner... you're a sight aren't you?"

Justin grimaced as the woman's words sunk in while the door opened and into the room stepped a flustered looking Principal Figgins being trailed by a sheepish looking Finn.

"Principal Figgins – thank you for coming."

The nurse and the principal stepped out into the hallway once again leaving Justin, Puck and Finn all looking supremely uncomfortable.

Ignoring Finn completely Puck spoke to Justin, though if he'd cared to look he'd have seen that the Quarterback's attention was taken up completely by the blonde jock anyway.

"Thank you again"

The blonde just nodded in acceptance as Puck turned and walked out of the room. He had business to sort out – with Karofsky and Kurt – Finn could wait.

* * *

Finding Karofsky was a simple task – the moron was nothing if not predictable. Pushing open the doors to the quad, Puck smirked as he laid eyes on his target standing beside the fountain as usual.

_'Same routine every day...'_

Not rushing towards the jock and maintaining an even pace was difficult. The urge to charge at the boy was great but the element of surprise stayed with the half-back the longer he stay unnoticed.

_'Just a few more metres...'_

"_CRACK!... SPLASH!"_

Karofsky's head snapped backwards, lifting the jock clean off of his feet and toppling over the edge of the fountain and into the water.

Azimio turned from where he'd been ogling a passing Cheerio, to find Puck standing where Karofsky had been just a moment later. Ordinarily Azimio would have gone to his buddies defence, however one look at the murderous scowl on Puck's face convinced the black jock that discretion was the better part of valour.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Azimio quickly backed away from the seething Puck. Sticking his chin out defiantly, Puck crowed internally as the black jock turned tail and disappeared into the school proper – leaving Karofsky lying prone in the fountain sputtering.

"What is that noise?", Puck's stomach dropped as he turned around, "... Somebody call Sea World and find out why there's a Manatee in the fountain..."

Sue Sylvester – resplendent in her bright red tracksuit and chugging from a large bottle of protein shake stared challengingly – not at Puck but at Karofsky.

"Coach...", moaned Karofsky as he spat out a gob of bloody spit which swirled away into nothingness in the water surrounding the jock.

"The showers are that way Manatee... and that'll be a weeks detention for not knowing the difference between a shower and a fountain."

Puck stifled a snort as Karofsky's jaw swung loose in the wind.

"And what are you giggling at chuckles?"

Puck quickly shook his head indicating nothing, not wanting to end up in detention like Karofsky.

"Fine then – it's almost lunch and they're serving pork chops – try one, you Jews don't know what you're missing!"

Though he wasn't religious in any way, Puck was still a little bit offended – but then that was just Coach Sylvester. Nodding Puck quickly made his way towards the entrance to the school, smirking to himself as he heard Karofsky's stuttered objection.

"But but but..."

"But but but...", parroted Sue as she took a swig of her shake, "...You're boring me now, Manatee. I'm gonna go do something else."

As the door swung shut behind him, Puck's booming laughter echoed down the empty corridors.

* * *

_'Where would he go?'_

Puck stood in the hallway by Kurt's locker as he tried to get inside the brunette's head.

_'Shoes... clothes... boys...'_

Puck chuckled to himself as he set upon his first destination – above all the brunette was a nerd, he would go to class – which means, Biology.

Quickly heading down the hallway, Puck passed one of the janitorial staff armed with a bucket and mop who appeared to be scrubbing at a section of the floor by some lockers. It took Puck a second to realise what it was – Trabner's blood.

_'Fuck there's a lot of it...'_

Puck reached the right hallway just as the bell rang and the sound of scraping chairs and chatting teens filled the air. The jock leaned himself nonchalantly against the wall opposite the lab door and waited – ignoring the curious looks he was getting from various students for being willingly outside a classroom – especially as it wasn't one of his classes.

The steady stream of students became a trickle before finally, a teacher that Puck had never met left the room, locking the classroom door behind him.

No Kurt.

_'Shit... back to square one... think Puck!'_

A moments contemplation and Puck had his answer – the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Starting at one end of the building and working his way to the other, Puck was getting frustrated. He'd now burst into no less than five bathrooms and still there was no sign of Kurt.

_'Where are you?'_

Advancing on the final door, Puck let some of his frustration loose as he pushed it open with excessive force, causing the door to bang heavily against the wall as he stepped into the room.

"Aaahhh!"

The high-pitched squeak of alarm caused Puck to freeze in doorway just as the door swung shut behind him with a soft click.

Standing in front of the bank of sinks was probably the last person in the world Puck would ever want to be stuck in a bathroom with. The one female in all of existence that Puck would willingly – 'Go big G – Gay' to avoid, as Brittany would say.

Suzy _fucking_ Pepper.

"What the hell Noah?"

Scrunching up a paper towel and running it under the faucet, Suzy attempted to wipe off the smear of bright red lipstick that had left her looking like a bad Heath Ledger impersonator.

_'Apologise Puck – quick!'_

"Uh... sorry Suzy."

Puck had learned from bitter experience that as badass as he might be – the one person you didn't fuck with at WMHS was Suzy Pepper – the girl made Lizzie Borden look mellow.

The jock shuddered at the choice of words – fuck Suzy – there's a grizzly thought. Even Puckzilla in all his glory, would have a challenge with that one. He'd rather attempt to fuck a grizzly!

"That's alright Noah..."

Puck grimaced – despite his deepest wish and numerous pleas – Suzy had latched onto his first name and wasn't about to let go.

"Uh – have you seen Kurt by any chance?"

_'Just answer and I can get the fuck out of here...'_

Suzy, apparently satisfied with her repair job, smacked her lips as she turned to look at Puck. The jock gulped as the girl's eyes were nothing short of predatory.

"No... but we don't need Kurt to have a party."

Puck's stomach heaved and it took all of his willpower not to vomit over his own sneakers.

_'She's not seriously... shit she is...'_

The girl sashayed towards the frozen jock as she licked her lips and eyed him like a piece of meat. If it had been any other female in the world Puck would have felt smug to be appreciated – however Suzy just creeped him out.

"Uh – t-that's OK, Suzy...", Puck cursed the fact his voice was trembling as the girl began to stalk towards him, "... gotta go... see ya..."

Puck was out of the bathroom and halfway down the hallway before his brain processed that he'd escaped. Just.

"Fuck Kurt – where the Hell are you?"

Realising that he'd rushed off from the bathroom in the direction of the Choir Room, Puck decided that would be the next place he'd check.

Arriving, Puck peered in through the small porthole window before ducking away again in disgust,

"Eugh!... Oh God! My eyes!"

The Choir Room had clearly been 'appropriated' by Coach Tanaka and Miss Pillsbury. Coach T all sweaty and with no shirt on should be outlawed – those moobs must be classed as WMDs.

Shuddering Puck put his hands over his ears and tried to drown out the images in his head. In doing so the jock picked up on an out of place sound,

_'Music...'_

Suddenly realising where Kurt must have retreated to, Puck made his way in the direction of the auditorium, slipping unnoticed in the side door by the stage.

"_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do_

_I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by" _

Puck watched from the shadows as Kurt sang his heart out, clearly emotional and plowing that emotion into his performance.

"_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself"_

The sheer beauty of Kurt's face – because there was no getting away from it, Kurt was beautiful – shone with a passion that Puck couldn't help but admire. As like with everything in his life, the brunette committed himself completely – throwing himself off the precipice and seeing where he would land.

"_Touch him (Oooh)  
With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see_

_Oooh  
I love him (Then show him)  
Of that much I can be sure (Hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say"  
_

Puck thought the song itself was a little too fruity but it fit Kurt's vocals perfectly and if there was one thing the half-back found he liked more than anything, it was listening to Kurt sing.

_'God it's so hot...'_

"_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go" _

Kurt seemed to come alive as he took a deep breath before pushing his vocals even harder as the song came to a crescendo.

"_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Oooh  
Never let him go" _

Kurt seemed to fold in on himself as he breathed heavily following the end of the song. Puck was impressed – even by his usual high standard, Kurt's performance had been smoking.

"God that was hot...", he mumbled.

* * *

Kurt felt a lot lighter for having made the decision to vent his fears and anger through performance – and if he did say so himself – he was sensational.

The brunette jumped in shock at the murmur from the side of the stage and he flinched before realising the identity of the mumbler.

"Noah?...", the jock shuffled out of the shadows and Kurt swallowed as his mouth was suddenly dry, Noah was staring at him like he was a roast dinner, "Uh... hi?"

The jock continued to stalk towards him like a predatory animal before he wrapped Kurt up in an embrace. Kurt feeling the warmth of the half-back's body, laid his head against Noah's chest and focused on the steady beat of the taller boy's heart.

"Hey..."

"I'm sorry..."

Kurt tilted his head up to look at the half-back in confusion.

"Sorry? For what?"

Kurt groaned as Noah increased the pressure of his embrace as if afraid that the soprano was going to disappear on him.

"I should have been there – I should have walked you to class..."

Kurt's mind flashed back to the moment in the hallway where he resigned himself to the fact Noah wasn't going to come riding over the hill to the rescue. It had been so close – and then Justin had stepped in to save him.

"I was so scared Noah..."

"Shhh... it's OK...", Kurt knew that Noah was just trying to placate him but he soaked in the comfort like a sponge, "...Justin – he saved me... I don't know why but he did..."

Kurt felt Noah tense before he replied,

"Yeah I know... he's pretty messed up."

Kurt looked up at Noah in shock and remorse,

"You saw him?", the jock nodded yes before qualifying his statement, "... he should be OK though I think."

"Did he – did he say _why_ he did it?"

Puck considered giving Kurt the honest answer that he'd come to himself but it wouldn't help the brunette to know that he suspected Trabner still had feelings for the little kicker.

"Just that you needed someone to step in..."

Kurt smiled softly as he rubbed his cheek against Noah's chest.

"I shouldn't have left you alone – I won't make that mistake again."

The vehemence was clear in Noah's tone and it occurred to Kurt that he wasn't the only one that was scared – so was the half-back.

"It's not your fault – I just – I thought things were starting to be _different_... it was stupid I know."

Kurt let some of the fear go as the tears he'd been holding back started to tumble from his eyes. He was surprised though by the angry tone of Noah's voice when the jock next spoke,

"It's _not_ stupid...", Kurt felt his head being tilted up as Noah used the pad of his thumb to brush away his tears, "... and once Karofsky hauls his ass out of the fountain he'll realise too that things _are_ different."

Kurt couldn't help it – he giggled through his tears.

"Oh Noah – you didn't...", he scolded lightly.

The half-back looked unrepentant however as he leaned in and murmured softly against Kurt's lips before seizing them in a gentle kiss,

"You're my spider monkey..."

* * *

A few short seconds later, Puck pulled back and grinned – satisfied that he'd scrambled the soprano's brains sufficiently.

"Now...", he continued as if nothing had happened to interrupt their conversation, "... punishment..."

The jock's grin widened as Kurt's dazed expression slipped to be replaced with a mix of apprehension and arousal.

_'Yep... Kurt's a little kinky...'_

"Punishment? For what?", asked Kurt.

Thinking on his feet, Puck scrabbled around for an excuse. Thankfully the Gods were smiling on him as he not only found one but found one that sounded plausible.

"For not coming to find me straight away of course..."

The brunette ducked his head at the admonishment, seemingly willing to submit to the jock.

_'Fuck that's hot...'_

Puck checked his watch, seeing that there was still a good amount of time before lunch which they could use to their good advantage.

"Right – there are still 40 minutes til lunch... we're in an empty auditorium... I think you should sing more."

Kurt's answering smile was exactly what Puck had been hoping for, though the devilish smirk that replaced it just a moment later gave him pause.

"You just want me to sing for you because it makes you hot."

Grinning unrepentantly Puck nodded,

"Damn straight..."

* * *

Kurt straightened up and stepping back from the half-back's embrace, considered his punishment and realised it wasn't really punishment at all. He loved to perform and the thought of performing just for Noah made it extra special.

"So what do you want me to sing for you?", he asked hoping that it wouldn't be AC/DC or Metallica – those types of songs did not suit his voice at all.

Moving to take up a seat in the front row, Noah answered the brunette,

"It's not about what I want you to sing – sing what makes you happy Kurt."

Kurt thought about what would make him the most happy right at that moment and realised that it was simple. He never wanted the moment to end. He never wanted the bell to ring and to breach this perfect little bubble they'd formed.

Kurt decided to give the jock a little taste of his own teasing medicine. Flicking through his iPod library the soprano queued up the music before unfastening his tie and ruffling his hair. The brunette smirked as he saw the action caught Noah's attention as the jock licked his lips.

_'God I'm crazy about him...'_

Pressing play, the music kicked in and Kurt started.

"_I don't want you to be no slave;  
I don't want you to work all day;  
But I want you to be true,  
And I just wanna make love to you.  
...Love to you...  
...Love to you...Ooooohhooh...  
...Love to you..._

_All I want to do is wash your clothes;  
I don't want to keep you indoors.  
There is nothing for you to do  
But keep me makin' love to you.  
...Love to you...  
...Love to you...Ooooohhooh...  
...Love to you... " _

Kurt was pleased to see that his song choice was being appreciated by the jock as he sat slack jawed while Kurt rotated his hips in time to the beat. If there was one thing Kurt liked more than anything – it was the primal feeling of possession that Noah seemed to exude over him.

"_And I can tell by the way you walk that walk;  
I can hear by the way you talk that talk;  
I can know by the way you treat your girl  
That I can give you all the lovin' in the whole wide world!  
All I want you to do is make your bread!  
Just to make sure you're well-fed!  
I don't want you sad and blue!  
And I just wanna make love to you.  
...Love to you...  
...Love to you...Ooooohhooh...  
...Love to you...Ooooh"_

Kurt sashayed in time with the music down the steps to stand in front of Noah while he gave a shimmy of the hips to punctuate each line. The prominent bulge in the front of the half-back's jeans, visible even in the low lighting, was proof that the soprano was having the effect he wanted.

Deciding to be even bolder, Kurt slinked towards Noah, before sliding himself onto the jock's lap, wiggling a little and delighting in the pained groan that escaped the taller boy.

"_And I can tell by the way you walk that walk;  
And I can hear by the way you talk that talk;  
And I can know by the way you treat your girl  
That I could give you all the lovin' in the whole wide world!  
Oh, all I wanna do - All I wanna do is cook your bread!  
Just to make sure that you're well-fed!  
I don't want you sad and blue,  
And I just wanna make love to you.  
...Love to you...  
...Love to you...Ooooohhooh...  
__...Yeah, love to you...Ooooh.  
...Love to you..."_

As the last note died, Kurt dropped the mike with a clatter onto the seat beside Noah, as he leaned in and claimed the jock's lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

The bell signalling the start of lunch interrupted their make-out session as both boys pulled back from each other panting and feeling much better than they had been earlier that morning.

"Come on Spider Monkey... lets go to lunch..."

As if to punctuate the suggestion, Puck's stomach growled loudly in the cavernous space as both boys stood and headed off to the lunch room.

"Love you Noah..."

Puck smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist feeling the smaller boy mould himself to his side,

"Love you too..."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. And also a little bit of a warning. I'm going to be swamped at work for the next couple of weeks... boring to explain but I'll not be around as much as I had initially hoped to be... don't ask. Suffice to say that I will however be scaling back on the writing efforts while I actually do my job instead of write fanfic.**

**I hope that this latest chapter will tide you over however. Oh and thank you to everyone that read and reviewed 'Telephone' – I'm glad you seemed to like it, even though it was more brutal than my other fics.**

**Musical credits go to Etta James - 'I Just Wanna Make Love To You" and Celine & Barbra - 'Tell Him'**

**And hey to Yvette, Taylor and Chester (no doubt he's lurking XD) - heh, wipped! LOL**

**For the record - I did miss you guys! *mwah*  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I've been abandoned the past few days in favour of homework ;D So I've had plenty of time to write this next instalment (I'm joking Marc! LOL)**

**To Lynn - I fly weekly between Edinburgh and New York, watch the ep and fly back. It's expensive but it's worth it XD**

**P.S. That's my story and I'm sticking to it LOL**

**And don't feel bad all you Fabner shippers - it's not that bad, the feelings you're experiencing are natural - and I picture more of a slightly less attractive, Austin Butler as my inspiration for Justin. Just in case you were interested...**

**Chapter 33 - Glee  


* * *

**

Pushing open the lunch room doors, Kurt and Puck strolled in arm in arm. It was still quite amusing to them to see the continued slackjawed expressions on some of the Cheerios faces as they struggled to wrap their tiny minds around the concept. Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman together.

_'It's crazy... but it works...'_, thought the half-back._  
_

Choosing their poison from the cafeteria menu, both boys carried their trays over to the table intending to set themselves down.

"Hi guys... where are we going?...", said Kurt as he was grabbed under the elbow by both Quinn and Mercedes before being dragged away to an empty table in the corner of the room, calling over his shoulder, "... Noah this is all your fault!"

Setting his tray down on the table and swinging his legs over his chair to straddle it backwards, Puck chuckled while watching the betrayed look on Kurt's face which quickly morphed into horror and then mortification, before a deep blush suffused the soprano's skin.

"Uh - what's that all about?"

Puck turned to look at Mike, Matt & Artie who were watching the giggling trio with some confusion.

"Nothing... they're just pumping him for information."

Puck jammed his fork into his meatloaf and cut off a chunk while Matt chipped in with the inevitable question.

"Information about what?"

Keeping a straight face, Puck decided to have some fun.

"Oh just about how much of a _ho_ he is..."

Mike's eyes widened in surprise while Matt and Artie choked on their food. Kurt who had heard the jock's words glared playfully at him before being distracted again by another question from Quinn. The other girls realising they were apparently missing out on Grade-A gossip, quickly abandoned the table in favour of flocking around the mortified soprano.

Puck chuckled again as he popped another square of meatloaf in his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Hey - has anyone seen Finn today?", asked Matt glancing around the room and not seeing the Quarterback anywhere in the lunch room - it wasn't like Finn to miss a meal.

Puck stabbed at his meatloaf vigorously at the mention of the Quarterback with the wandering tongue. His action drew the attention of the other guys at the table who didn't miss the angry scowl on the half-back's face.

"What's up with you Puck?", asked Artie pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing", the jock growled as set his fork down to prevent himself from turning his lunch into mush.

"Yeah right! You just want to eat your meatloaf through a straw - right?", said Matt as he tried to reach the last of his pudding with the tip of his tongue, diving into the bowl head first.

"He was in the Nurse's office last time I saw him..."

Kurt hearing this raised his head from the opposite table and glared at the jock.

"Tell me you didn't...", the warning was clear and Puck bristled at it.

Scowling in return Puck crossed his arms and looked back defiantly.

"Not yet."

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed at the boy - no matter what he said or did, Noah was hellbent on extracting revenge on Finn.

"Sometimes - just when I think you've grown up - you go and do something that proves me absolutely 100% wrong."

The brunette watched as Noah became more agitated and his glare intensified.

_'God he's sexy when he's mad... I shouldn't get him worked up but it's so much fun...'_

"Don't even think of testing me on this Kurt..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend silently sniggering as the action got Noah just that little bit more agitated. The rest of the gleeks stared between the two in confusion before Mercedes spoke up with the question everyone suddenly wanted to know.

"OK - and what exactly did Finn do?"

Kurt saw the twitch in Noah's jaw as he forcibly held himself back from snapping at the girl and ducked his head in embarrassment as all eyes turned from the stoic jock to look at him. It was the half-back however who chose to speak,

"He tried to take something that doesn't belong to him. And I'm going to put him straight."

The brunette cringed at the wordplay of Noah intending to set the Quarterback _straight_ - he thought that was a low blow really - Finn wasn't gay, he was just confused.

_'Wasn't he?'_

"Oh HELL naw...", Kurt's stomach dropped as he realised Noah's none too subtle explanation had not fooled anyone, least of all 'cedes.

"'cedes please... it's not what you think..."

The black girl whose exclamation and all but ensured that every ear in the group was now attuned to their conversation waved her hand in the air dismissively,

"So it's not that Finn finally got his head out of his ass, decided that he liked you and tried it on with you then?"

Kurt's blush was answer enough as he leaned forward and began to thump his head on the table. There was no point in trying to mount any kind of denial - especially with Noah nodding emphatically.

"Oh my _fucking_ God..."

All eyes turned to Rachel following her completely uncharacteristic outburst. Kurt's lip twitched in amusement at the sight of the girl's slackjawed expression though he did feel sorry for the girl for a change - she'd carried a torch for the Quarterback for some time now.

"Please... just don't..."

"I don't believe it...", muttered a shellshocked Quinn, "... though it would explain a few things..."

The girl blushed and ducked her head as she realised she'd muttered that a little too audibly and attracted curious looks but resolutely kept her mouth shut.

"So Finn's gay?...", asked Brittany, "... is he little 'g' or big 'G' though?... Sanny my record is totally screwed up now..."

The group chuckled as the blonde girl turned to the Latina for comfort and the conversation moved on though the bombshell was not forgotten.

* * *

Conspicuous by his absence throughout the remainder of the lunch hour - especially considering he was the unexpected star of the show - was Finn. As the group trooped en masse into the Choir Room where Mr Schue and Brad were having a hushed discussion at the piano and took their seats the Quarterback was still missing.

"OK guys...", said Mr Schue turning to face the group of attentive faces, "... we're down one man this afternoon... Finn will not be joining us as he's gone with an injured student to the hospital..."

The teacher raised a single eyebrow as there was no sharp intake of breath as he had anticipated and nobody asked why or what had happened.

"We all figured as much, Mr Schue...", said Quinn as she rummaged in her bag before triumphantly producing a twinkie and unwrapping it, "... and we know about Justin."

"Well - alright then. So on Tuesday, we got through all of our solo's and I have to say it again guys - you were all fantastic."

"Except for Finn he stormed out like Rachel does all the time...", said Brittany, stating the obvious, "... Hey have Rachel and Finn swapped bodies like in that movie with the lesbian druggie girl and The Terminator's wife?"

Everyone took a moment to picture in their minds eye the characters as Brittany described and then _tried_ to figure out what movie she was talking about.

"Oh... I get it...", said Puck earning himself a shocked look from Kurt who hadn't expected the jock to figure it out before him.

"Enlighten us...", drolled the brunette while Puck simply raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Freaky Friday...", said Puck before realising the admission was not doing anything for his rep, "... what? LiLo is hot in a skanky kinda way!"

The group chuckled as the half-back tried to defend his choice in movies.

"Yes well - thank you Brittany...", said Mr Schue clearing his throat, "... moving on..."

The blonde girl smiled widely, clearly glad to have been of assistance and Santana rolled her eyes while she fixed her ponytail.

"Uh Mr Schue?...", the teacher sighed audibly before smiling patiently.

"Yes Matt..."

The black jock looked uncomfortable being the centre of attention with the other members of Glee all looking at him in surprise. It wasn't often that Matt Rutherford spoke but when he did it was usually for a good reason.

"I - uh have something I'd like to perform?"

Puck watched as Matt studiously ignored the questioning look he was receiving from Aretha who was clearly in the dark. The half-back didn't think that Matt intended for it to sound like a question but the quiver in the boy's voice caused his voice to trail upwards as he finished his sentence. Mr Schue stood surprised for a moment before a wide smile broke out on his face.

* * *

"Alright sure... now?"

Matt gulped at being put on the spot before he nodded reluctantly and stood armed with a sheaf of music which he handed out to the jazz band who had slipped in unnoticed.

"Oh no... he wouldn't... he didn't think I was serious..."

Kurt turned to look at Mercedes at her hushed whisper, realising that his friend had just had an epiphany. There was no time to ask her what was going on however as Matt had taken up position in the centre of the room facing the group.

Mr Schue stepped off to the side as Matt offered a shaky smile to Mercedes which she returned though she looked a little apprehensive.

"Uh - I uh...", Matt stopped speaking as he took a deep breath and collected himself.

"Go on Matt...", encouraged Brittany and the black boy smiled at the Cheerio relaxing somewhat as everyone waited for him to get comfortable.

"I'm not one for saying much...", Matt paused as the girls and Kurt tittered while the guys chuckled.

"But I wanted to get up here again to prove something... to myself and to - well to Mercedes...", Mercedes ducked her head as all eyes turned to look at her as Matt smiled gently, "... it's alright babe... I know you weren't serious but - you were right in a way."

Kurt watched Mercedes glance at the boy with a clear denial on her lips but she held back seeing the look in Matt's eyes - no malice, just raw emotion.

"I went for comedy value on Tuesday and, well I only won by default...", Matt nodded to Puck who shrugged remembering the feeling of catharsis following his own performance, "... Mercedes, you told me you knew I had more in me than I showed but that I was just scared to step up. And so - here I am stepping up."

The lights dimmed courtesy of Mike as the band picked up their intro and Matt stared straight at Mercedes. Kurt recognised the slow intro to the song and was intrigued, it would take something special to pull this off and he hoped that Matt could do it.

Glancing to his friend, Kurt could see Mercedes eyes were wet - he knew the soft spot that the girl had for Luther.

_'Matt's good for her...'_

The slow intro seemed to work to Matt's advantage as he used the extra seconds to convey his feelings wordlessly to the girl before his vocal duties were required.

_"The closer I get to you_  
_The more you make me see_  
_By giving me all you've got_  
_Your love has captured me"_

Kurt was pleasantly surprised - Matt's vocals whilst not overwhelming were perfectly modulated and it was clear that he was singing from the heart. The jock reached out to take Mercedes by the hand and drew the girl out of her seat and wrapped her into his embrace.

Exactly what Kurt thought would happen did - the soprano knew that Mercedes would never miss the opportunity to sing with Matt - especially on a duet as beautiful as the boy had picked. Taking on the female counterpoint and knowing the lyrics by heart, Mercedes wrapped her vocals around Matt's seamlessly as they stared into each other's eyes.

_"Over and over again_  
_I try to tell myself that we_  
_Could never be more than friends_  
_And all the while inside_  
_I knew it was real_  
_The way you make me feel"_

Kurt reached out unseeing and laced his fingers with Noah's as he leaned his head against the half-back's muscled shoulder. Throughout the room, all eyes were fixed firmly on the duetting pair who were radiating with a muted passion for the song and for each other.

_"Lying here next to you_  
_Time just seems to fly_  
_Needing you more and more_  
_Let's give love a try_

_Sweeter than sweeter love grows_  
_And heaven's there for those_  
_Who fool the tricks of time_  
_With hearts in love will find_  
_True love_

_In a special way _  
_The closer I get to you_  
_The more you make me see_  
_By giving me what you've got_  
_Your love has captured me"_

The brunette's eyes were wet as he watched his best friend, so clearly invested emotionally in the quiet football player as they continued to sway in time to the music. Kurt smiled as he felt Noah lean down to press a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

_'I don't know what he sees in this... in us... but I'm forever grateful...'_

_"Over and over again_  
_I try to tell myself that we_  
_Could never be more than friends_  
_And all the while inside_  
_I knew this was real (got to be real)_  
_The way you make me feel (you know)_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby, my love"_

Obviously unable to stay seated any longer, Kurt watched as Brittany stood and tugged Santana up onto the floor beside the singing pair, wrapping her arms around the Latina in an embrace before beginning to gently sway in time to the music. Their boldness broke the floodgates open and they were quickly followed onto the floor by Tina and Artie and finally somewhat surprisingly, Mike being dragged up by Quinn.

Looking over to Noah, Kurt saw the smirk on his face despite the low lighting and before he knew it, he had been whisked out of his seat and was swaying in time to the gentle beat with his head planted firmly on Noah's chest just above his heart.

_"The closer i get to you_  
_The more you make me see_  
_By giving me all you got (tell me more)_  
_Your love has captured me_

_Over and over again_  
_I tried to tell myself that we_  
_Could never be more than friends_  
_But all the while, inside , i knew it was real_  
_The way you make me feel_

_Come a little closer so that we can see_  
_Into the eyes of love_  
_I wanna see into those eyes of love._  
_Just a little closer let me speak to you_  
_I want to softly tell you something_  
_Here I am, here's my love - I just want you to_

_Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear_  
_Cuz i wanna tell you something_  
_I wanna whisper in your ear - so soft_  
_So come closer now._

_Move on in real close so we can celebrate_  
_The way we feel about each other's loving_  
_Wanna tell you words - words of love - words that make you wanna_

_Come a little closer so that we can see_  
_Into the eyes of love..."_

The last of the song drifted off into the ether as each of the couples on the dancefloor were brought out of their own worlds swaying as they had been - transported by the performance. Matt and Mercedes meanwhile were 'otherwise engaged'.

_'Checking each other's vocal chords for strain no doubt...'_

Brittany was the first of the group to react as she whooped before clapping enthusiastically. One by one each of the members of Glee club all chimed in their congratulations for a sparkling performance as Matt and Mercedes broke from their kiss to duck their heads in embarrassment.

"Wow Matt...", said Mr Schue, "... I think you've just proven that your win on Tuesday was on merit - good job."

"T-thanks, Mr Schue..."

Kurt smiled as Mercedes leaned up to kiss the stuttering jock leaving him breathless and dazed.

_'Definitely a good pairing...'

* * *

_

A few minutes later and the group were all back in their seats after their impromptu Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Alright guys...", said Mr Schue producing the Hat of Fate and ignoring the half-hearted groans its appearance elicited, "... it's time to draw our first batches of trios!"

Puck rolled his eyes at Mr Schue - the dude was like _40_ and he was still trying to be cool - sure he was a good teacher but no matter how hard he tried, Mr Schue was never going to be cool.

"In the hat are six names from Round One - Tina, Mike, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Puck"

The half-back squeezed the smaller hand still intertwined with his as Kurt glanced at him at the mention of his name.

"Now, I know you all will probably want to get started on discussing what to perform and so on, so I'll make the draw quick."

Mr Schue reached into the hat and drew out three slips of paper which he lined up on one end of the piano, before doing exactly the same on the other.

The group all watched the teacher in confusion thinking that he'd perhaps finally gone off the deep end.

"Uh... Mr S?"

The teacher wiped a smudge from the surface of the piano before he turned to the group and smiled at them,

"Puck."

The Gleeks exchanged a series of concerned glances amongst themselves while their teacher stood waiting patiently for an acknowledgment.

"Uh... no Mr S... Mike? Mike Chang?"

"Mr Schue - are you feeling OK?", asked Rachel in genuine concern.

Puck thought it amusing that she was so concerned before he realised the reason for it. If Mr Schue were sick in the head who would give Rachel all of the solos?

Their first indication that they'd been had was a twitching of Mr Schue's lip as he held up the slip of paper he'd secreted in the palm of his hand.

"Puck...", he said with a grin and the group rolled their eyes as one while their teacher chuckled.

"Mr S that was lame...", said Mike though he couldn't stop the involuntary twitch of his upper lip.

Reaching out and more deliberately picking up another random slip of paper, Mr Schue read aloud,

"Joining Puck will be - Quinn..."

The Glee Club's resident parents glanced at each other before smiling and nodding. If had it been just a week earlier, Puck realised they'd have probably been at each other's throats over having to work together, thankfully though those days were now behind them.

Fate of course, is a bitch, and their bouyant mood was soured by Mr Schue drawing the next name,

* * *

"And joining Puck and Quinn will be... Finn..."

"Crap!", blurted Kurt as Noah's hand contracted painfully around his own and he tried to shake his hand loose to no avail, "... Noah - ow!"

This seemed to shake the half-back from his momentary rage as he saw the pained tears in Kurt's eyes and quickly loosened his grip on the brunette's hand.

"I'm sorry baby...", he said whilst the soprano cradled his throbbing hand to his chest protectively.

"I'm OK..."

* * *

Even Mr Schue it seemed appreciated the potential for homicide within the trio fate had just selected. However there wasn't anything to be done about it - they would just have to learn to function together as a unit. It might even be good for them to help them work past their current problems.

_'Or one of them will end up dead...'_

Mr Schue grimaced at the thought, but pressed on.

"OK, so that leaves Tina, Mike and Brittany as a pairing...", the three all smiled and nodded in apparent satisfaction, "... OK guys, we'll break up for this week now and I'll see you all again next week for the next round of solo performances..."

Mr Schue seemed to be in some kind of hurry as he snagged his jacket from the back of a nearby chair and was out the door before his voice had echoed away to nothing.

Kurt turned to Mercedes who was still sitting in her chair with a dazed look of happiness on her face. Following her gaze, Kurt smirked seeing Matt with his back to the group, talking with Mike by the piano. The brunette couldn't contain the urge to giggle which drew the girl out of her daydream,

"What?", she asked a little flustered and trying to play off the fact she'd been caught.

"Nothing...", said Kurt as he raised a solitary eyebrow, "... just - _enjoying_ the view..."

"Hey!, Kurt blushed as he in embarrassment as Noah's sudden exclamation proved quite effective at drawing the attention of the entire room, "... Aretha I can let pass but you... quit undressing Matt with your eyes!"

Seizing upon the opportunity to tease his boyfriend Kurt pouted and looked sad.

"But he's yummy...", said Kurt in half-hearted defence of his actions as he leaned in to whisper in Noah's ear, "... I guess you'll just have to punish me later..."

The brunette celebrated internally at seeing Noah's eyes glaze over and his pants twitch in a way that left no doubt that his words had their desired effect.

"Evil Spider Monkey...", grumbled Puck shifting his posture to try to hide his sudden erection, "... definitely getting punished..."

Kurt shivered at the dangerous tone in Noah's voice - something about being punished my Noah just turned him on so much.

"I look forward to it...", Kurt leaned in and licked the shell of Noah's ear watching as the jock groaned.

Matt meanwhile had turned at Puck's exclamation only to realise that he was being ogled by both his girlfriend _and _her BFF. Not being as self-confident as some of his fellow jocks, Matt ducked his head in embarrassment at the added scrutiny - he was just getting used to the fact that he had a girlfriend after all.

* * *

"You two!", scolded Mercedes, seeing clearly the unsettling effect they were having on her boyfriend.

"I don't get it...", asked Mike with a wide grin on his face, "... what does Bono have to do with Kurt staring at your boyfriend's ass?"

Kurt blushed and found himself unable to frame any kind of reply while Puck mock-glared at him.

_'He can make me feel like a scolded puppy so easy...'_

"I had Bono once but it wasn't from staring at Matt's ass - it was from kissing Sanny too much or so the doctor said...", offered Brittany while she sat in her chair twirling a strand of hair.

In the ensuing silence, it was Mike that spoke again a moment later with an honest expression of puzzlement on his face.

"I'm confused...", said the Asian jock as he looked between the blonde and the rest of the group - his initial joke had gotten _way_ out of hand.

"That was Mono, Brittany...", said Artie gently and the rest of the group gave a collective 'ah!'.

The blonde shook her had emphatically as she contradicted the boy,

"No that was Blazing Saddles silly..."

Artie was beginning to realise that he'd opened a can of worms and would most likely live to regret it.

"No Britt - that was Mongo..."

Brittany gasped, threw a hand over her mouth in shock and looked at Artie with tears in her eyes. Dropping her hand she pointed at the bespectacled boy in accusation.

"How could you? Becky is my friend and she has Downs Syndrome and you're in a wheelchair..."

"Oh... for God's...", Artie looked around the room desperately seeking assistance and finding none, "... Santana - a little help!"

The Latina who had been watching with disinterest leant over to the blonde and whispered into the girls ear for a moment. A few moments of hushed silence passed before the girl smiled widely again.

"Oh... well that's alright then."

Artie slumped down in his chair in relief before slipping his glasses off and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day as the Gleeks packed up their bags in preparation for going their separate ways.

Kurt glanced to Mercedes who was saying her goodbyes to Matt quietly in the corner. They really were a good pairing - Mercedes brought Matt out of his shell and Matt tempered Mercedes attitude - Kurt smiled thinking that they probably thought the same of him and Noah.

The brunette sighed and leaned back against the strong chest at his back as Noah's arms wrapped around his midsection right on cue.

"I have to go clean pools Spider Monkey...", the half-back nipped at Kurt's ear causing him to purr.

"Do you want me to come with?", asked Kurt angling his head to see the jock.

"Nah, it's probably safer - for both of us if I go alone..."

Kurt pouted remembering his misadventure the last time he'd gone pool cleaning with the half-back. As if she were reading his mind Mercedes piped up from across the room,

"Don't even think about going pool cleaning Kurt - it's Movie night."

_'So it is... I totallly forgot...'_

"It's Movie night Noah...", said the brunette though it was obvious that the jock had ears, "... go clean your pool and I'll see you when you get home."

* * *

Puck's grip on Kurt's waist tightened markedly at the casual way that Kurt had thrown that out there.

"Home...", he muttered.

Seeing the sudden apprehension on Kurt's face, Puck looked to assuage him,

"Yeah - I'll see you at _home_... and don't forget you're getting punished."

Kurt giggled while Mercedes cleared her throat loudly as she pitched up beside the pair.

"I invited Quinn to come tonight - I hope that's OK...", said blonde girl stood by the door looking unsure of herself.

Kurt had never spent Movie night with anyone other than Mercedes and Noah before but realised that the pregnant girl obviously needed it - she needed a friend.

"Of course it's OK...", said Kurt offering the girl a smile, "... usual time?"

"You got it!"

Smiling and leaning in, Mercedes planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek before heading off with Quinn in the direction of the parking lot.

"Doesn't look like you can punish me tonight Noah...", teased Kurt.

"Wanna bet?", leered the half-back causing Kurt to gulp.

_'He wouldn't - would he?'_

Kurt was left wondering as Noah slipped away in the direction of his truck without a further word.

* * *

_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no"_

Kurt's head was buzzing. A pleasant buzz - an _alcohol_ induced buzzing. The brunette spun round and round and round until he got too dizzy and collapsed onto the carpet with an 'oomph'.

Mercedes cackling laughter from the couch drew Kurt's attention as he cracked open an eye and grinned at the girl.

Movie night had descended into complete anarchy when instead of just 'cedes and Quinn turning up - Britt, Santana - and shock of all shocks - Rachel had arrived too. Tina already had plans to have dinner with Artie's parents and had blown them off. Thankfully for Kurt, Burt had called to let him know that he was going to be at Jimmy's for Poker Night and would most likely end up spending the night there so he could have some beers himself.

As the group had trooped down into Kurt's bedroom the brunette's mind was completely blown away, when Rachel of all people produced a couple of two litre bottles of Cuervo.

_"Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no"_

_"Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer, Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here..."_

"Shut up Rachel!", cried Kurt before giggling madly.

Glee club's resident diva had been downing shots like there was no tomorrow. As a result she was propped up in the corner - randomly singing little bursts of song until someone - usually Kurt would shush her.

"Hey Kurt!", cried a voice from behind the couch before Santana's rosy cheeked face appeared over the top, "... you're sleeping with Puck now!"

Kurt giggled as he shook his head and winced as his brain sloshed about inside his skull.

"No silly - Puck's not here!", said Brittany a moment before her head popped up over the end of the couch beside Santana's, "... wish he was though - those nights were fun!"

Kurt pushed himself up into a sitting position as the blonde Cheerios words penetrated,

"You've slept with my Noah?"

_"Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh"_

Both Brittany and Santana looked almost afraid for a moment before they nodded meekly.

"Wait - _both_ of you?", asked Mercedes before she started cackling again - the girl had spent the past half hour engaged in a vigorous sexting session with Matt after Santana had stolen her cell and sent the initial message.

_"It's for your own good..."_ the Latina had explained to the furious black girl. Of course once Matt's first tentative response had come back, Mercedes had found herself being drawn in much like when Kurt himself had sexted Santana.

"Britt and I share everything...", said Santana with a lecherous grin.

_"DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me"_

"So... hold on a second. Just who in this room has been with my man?"

All the hands in the room went up, bar Rachel who even if she had been with Puck - which she hadn't - wouldn't have been able to respond seeing as she was snoring gently in the corner.

Kurt's jaw dropped open as he stammered suddenly feeling very vulnerable,

"E-everyone?"

"Aww honey...", said Quinn as she eased herself down onto the floor beside the brunette. Quinn due to her condition was the only one not drinking and therefore it fell to her to comfort the suddenly melancholy soprano.

"Everyone has had sex with Noah...", said Kurt as his eyes filled with tears, "... e-everyone but me..."

"Not me!...", cried Mercedes without looking up from her cell, "... I only made out with him... remember Kurt? That was the same night he made out with you in the Haunted House..."

"Oooh - story time...", said Brittany as she hopped up and over the top of the couch, sprawling out bonelessly along the length of it. Santana crawled on her knees round the couch and settled herself at the end of the couch, where Brittany's foot would occasionally flick at her ponytail.

"You want to hear about the Haunted House?", asked Kurt truly disbelieving.

"Hell yes!", cried Santana as she grabbed the bottle of tequila taking a straight slug and passing the bottle off to Brittany who did the same.

"How about 'Hell no'?", a voice from the stairs asked as the music suddenly stopped.

* * *

"Noah!", cried Kurt as he clambered to his feet and stumbled shakily towards the half-back, "... Noah I didn't - I'm sorry - I wanted..."

Whatever else Kurt was planning to say was muffled by the impact of the brunette's face with Puck's chest. The half-back to his credit simply bundled the smaller boy up in his arms in one smooth motion before carrying him over to the couch. Setting himself down, Puck grunted as Kurt wiggled trying to make himself comfortable in his lap.

"We want to hear about the Haunted House!", cried Brittany as she waved an arm in the air.

Nuzzling Kurt's neck, Puck picked up the three quarters empty bottle of tequila and drained it dry. Looking around the stunned faces he shrugged nonchalantly,

"If I'm going to be telling this story I need to be shitfaced."

"Noah, language...", the jock chuckled as Kurt's mumbled voice admonished him.

"Sorry Spider Monkey...", he whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Good...it's _fucking _disgraceful the way you swear all the time...", said the smaller boy as he snuggled into Puck's shoulder contentedly. Puck snorted in amusement as the brunette was clearly too drunk to realise how hypocritical he'd become.

"Story! Story! Story!...", chanted Brittany before she was brought to a halt by Santana's lips crashing against her own.

Puck held off on his recitation in favour of watching the two Cheerios who were either oblivious or uncaring of their gobsmacked audience.

"Noah...", grumbled Kurt loudly enough for the whole room to hear, "... stop watching th' girls making out - and stop jabbin' me with your cock it's uncomfomatable..."

Kurt shifted on Puck's lap, wriggling about before seemingly being satisfied that he was no longer being inadvertently speared by Puckzilla.

"Thass better..."

All the girls giggled as Puck rolled his eyes - alcohol made his Spider Monkey a little more free and easy than he'd have liked.

"Yeah Noah - stop jabbin' Kurt with your cock!", slurred Rachel from her spot in the corner, before she fell back asleep.

Puck cringed hoping that Rachel would have little memory come the morning. The thought of Rachel Berry having anything to do with Puckzilla was just - _wrong_. Everyone else however just gaped at the diva who had returned to snoring gently - Mercedes most of all looked primed to use the outburst against the girl the first opportunity she got.

Thankfully though with Rachel's outburst, both Cheerios had ceased their impromptu performance and the half-back was able to quickly change the subject.

"OK - so Haunted House?"

"Yay!", squeed Brittany, "... I love bedtime stories..."

Puck's lip twitched in recollection of the last time he'd been cajoled into reading the blonde girl a bedtime story,

_'Live action bedtime stories are the bomb...'_

Acting out the story had made for a seriously fun session with him, Brittany and Santana. Still things had changed now - he was with Kurt and he couldn't be happier. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his memories though.

Smiling as he looked down to see Kurt had fallen asleep in his arms, Puck leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to the slumbering boy's forehead.

"You love him...", whispered Santana honestly surprised.

Glancing at Quinn, Puck shot her a look of apology - the blonde was having his baby and yet he couldn't say that he loved her.

Looking back to Santana, the half-back stared at the girl in challenge before he replied with every shred of honesty he could muster,

"I do."

"Damn straight...", said Mercedes, "... and my boy Kurt's just as crazy about you - can't imagine why... must be Puckzilla..."

"Well - Puckzilla is certainly impressive", supplied Santana, "... you ever had one of those footlongs at the baseball 'cedes?"

All the girls broke down in muted laughter as Puck just raised an eyebrow - who was he to be embarrassed with having a massive cock?

"Story, story, story!", chanted Brittany in a hoarse whisper mindful of the sleeping soprano. All the girls were smiling broadly seeing Puck and Kurt so happy together.

Smirking Puck began his story for the assembled girls.

"Well... it all started with that douche Trabner..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is just a little filler chapter - I'm falling out of love with my own story and it's really sad. I want to finish it so badly but I know that it's going to take me a while.**

**Oh and - I found a way around writer's block! Alkiehol! Woooo! LOL - I had a schnapps (I don't need to be reminded of what happened last time! XD) and my creative juices started to flow. Now - all I need is a cute man to wander in looking for a cup of sugah ;D**

**Anyways. As always.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N APOLOGY: Peaches, Cream, Wipped (yes I'm going to pretend you're a proper boyfriend to Cream and actually read slash - it's good to take an interest in your partner's interests! So get with the program... bitch XD) Sorry I was gone so long, but really I think you're getting worked up over nothing! You've gotten used to me being this uber fast updating author guy for the past *checks calendar and jaw drops open* four months? Really? Wow! There's only so long I can put off having a life though and that's what happened lately. Sorry guys, I'll try harder ;D**

**To Nikki - I honestly don't know if I'll mention Bobby again, he was sort of a random convergence of chance to begin with - I just needed a reason for Burt not to be around and hey presto he appeared like spectre - meh! XD  
**

**Chapter 34 – Waking up is a Bitch...**

* * *

_'Waking up is a bitch...'_

That was Puck's first thought of the day as he slowly regained consciousness and then grimaced as the marching band inside his skull started up. Throwing an arm over his eyes, the jock tried to block out the first rays of sunlight which had roused him.

"Ow..."

_'Tequila is a bitch too...'_

Scrunching his eyes shut tighter, the half-back refused to accept that he was now awake. Rolling over, Puck 'oomphed' as he collided softly with another body and it took a second before realisation set in.

_'Kurt...'_

Smiling and snuggling up to the warmer body, Puck nuzzled the back of the brunette's neck as he pressed the length of his body up against the smaller boy.

_'I'm getting used to this waking up with the same person each morning... it's nice...'_

Puck could tell from the sound of gentle, even breathing that Kurt was stiill asleep, so he decided that he'd give the boy a nice wake-up call. Not too nice though - his Spider Monkey was still to be punished after all. Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and ran his hand down the boy's flank before letting his hand settle on Kurt's pyjama clad ass.

Puck loved waking up next to Kurt in the morning, though he hadn't been doing it for long - it felt natural to him now.

_'I don't know if I could even sleep alone now...'_

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, Puck pulled the smaller boy into contact with his bare chest and spooned him.

Dipping his head, Puck started nipping and sucking at the exposed skin on the back of Kurt's neck, delighting in the girlish growl that his action caused to escape from the slumbering teen's lips.

"Noah - what are you doing?"

Puck froze just as the body in his arms wriggled and sighed softly.

_'How did Kurt's voice come from over there?'_

"Noah?"

_'Uh-oh...'_

Feeling with his hands - almost afraid to open his eyes, Puck ran his hands round to what should have been Kurt's chest. The jock's heart beat at double pace as alarm shot through him - Kurt didn't have boobs.

Cracking open an eye, Puck peered over at the body lying beside him - it was a brunette yes - but not the _right_ brunette.

_'Shit...'_

_"Aaaaaarrghhh!"_

Puck jumped from the bed as if he'd been scalded coming to a stop in the centre of the room in nothing but his boxers.

"Aaaaarghhh!"

The half-back's scream woke the slumbering Rachel who screamed herself in shock as she sat bolt upright in the bed. A second later, the clearly hungover diva obviously suffered a headrush as she collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed with a groan.

Before him, Kurt stood in a fluffy white bathrobe at the end of the bed with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh HELL naw..."

Puck flinched at the loud noise as he rubbed his tired eyes. Turning and expecting to be attacked in some way, Puck saw Mercedes sitting in the corner of the room munching on a bowl of cereal. From the amused expression on her face however Puck quickly realised that her exclamation was more to freak him out than from any genuine anger.

And it worked too. Fighting his sudden blush at having been punk'd, the half-back tried to calm the hammering of his heart.

"Not cool Aretha!"

The half-back flicked her off as both she and Kurt shared an amused giggle. This wasn't funny. It wasn't.

"I - eww... oh God I need a shower...", Puck moaned in mortification as he facepalmed.

"Hey!...", came a muffled protest from behind a pillow from the body on the bed - the body belonging to one Rachel Berry, "... I do shower y'know!"

_'I... ewww... I licked Rachel Berry's neck...'_

"I stand by my comments...", said Puck as he brushed passed an amused Kurt and threw open the door to the bathroom, "... and I'm going to hurl..."

"Aaaaaarrghhh!"

Thrown off balance by the sudden wall of sound, Puck staggered backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing on his back with a meaty thump on the tile floor. Closing his eyes Puck could hear Kurt and Mercedes cackling laughter from somewhere in the bedroom behind him.

"Hi Puck!"

_'Just fucking kill me now..._'

Cracking open an eye and sitting up rubbing the back of his head where it had connected solidly with the floor, Puck peered through the fog of steam to see both Santana and Brittany sharing the large shower cubicle.

"Well _hello _Brittany...", Puck leered at the blonde girl who giggled, seemingly unconcerned by the fact she was being ogled quite so openly by the half-back.

"Puck! Get the Hell out of here!", cried Santana before she launched a bottle of shampoo at the smirking jock.

Catching the bottle effortlessly, Puck set it on the counter as he smirked at the Latina and looked her up and down lasciviously.

"Mind if I join you ladies?", the jock's confident smirk slipped when it was Brittany who replied immediately,

"Sure Puck but before you do are you big 'g' or little 'g' gay?"

_'Shit... she got me...' _

"Well Noah? I'm dying to hear the answer too...", Puck's head turned at the sound of Kurt's voice as he and Mercedes clustered in the doorway - though they were tactful enough to angle themselves away from having a clear view of the showering Cheerios.

"Hey! Is this a communal shower and nobody told me or what?", groused Santana as she rinsed her hair, "... All of you - get the Hell out!"

"Even me?", asked Brittany with a pout.

Smiling at the blonde the Latina replied,

"You can stay - you still have work to do..."

Puck snorted as his mind went immediately to the gutter and Santana rolled her eyes at the half-back.

"Not that you Neandarthal... get your mind out of the gutter for just a second will you? I'm talking about conditioner...", said Santana gesturing to her hair.

Handing the bottle off to Brittany who squeezed a large dollop onto her hand and started to work it into Santana's tresses, the Latina called out to Kurt though she couldn't see him.

"Y'know Kurt for having turned Puck gay you're not doing a very good job making it stick!"

Puck's jaw dropped open a second later as Kurt deadpanned,

"I know, I just caught him dry humping Rachel... such a disappointment..."

"Ewwww...", both girls chorused while from the bedroom came a muffled retort from the girl herself.

"Hey!"

Nobody paid Rachel any attention however until a burst of music from the bedroom interrupted them.

"Oh crap...", said Kurt looking to Mercedes, "... Rachel found my iPod, I knew I should have buried it in the garden..."

_"Shiny happy people laughing_  
_Meet me in the crowd"_

Mercedes laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom again with the clear intent of leaving the two Cheerios to finish up. Turning to leave Kurt saw Noah still standing brazenly watching the two Cheerios as he adjusted himself in his boxers.

_"People people_  
_Throw your love around_  
_Love me love me_  
_Take it into town"_

"Noah! Heel..."

Puck ducked his head and blushed as he traipsed after Kurt like a scolded puppy.

_"Happy happy_  
_Put it in the ground_  
_Where the flowers grow_  
_Gold and silver shine"_

"Totally whipped...", said Santana as the bathroom door closed with a soft click and the sound of music disappeared, "... now where were we..."

Any response Brittany may have offered was swallowed up as the Latina pressed her lips against the blondes.

* * *

Finally after much grumbling, teasing, laughter and courtesy of Rachel - incessant singing in the shower - Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were ready to get on with their day, after all they still had school to go to.

Nervously fiddling with his tie, Puck glowered at his reflection in the mirror - no matter how many times Kurt showed him how to tie a Windsor knot he just couldn't do it right. Puck was nervous, today would be the day that he officially got taken in by the Hummels - Mr Michaelson had assured him that it was a slam dunk but the half-back was still nervous.

_'I... I want to belong... here... with the Hummels...'_

"Stupid... damn... crap...", Puck grabbed both ends of the tie and tugged it loose preparing to either try again or set fire to the offending piece of silk.

_'If I do that though Kurt will kill me...'_

Unknown to the half-back, Kurt despite being in conversation with Mercedes over a missing shoe had been keeping tabs on his boyfriend. Seeing his mounting frustration with his outfit, Kurt sighed and taking pity on his boyfriend, slipped in front of the taller boy.

"Let me...", he said taking the ends of the tie and effortlessly arranging it in a classic Windsor.

"Thanks Spider Monkey...", Puck's eyes shone with gratitude as he leaned down to peck the boy quickly on the lips, "... what would I do without you?"

"Anything with a pulse?", quipped the brunette before dodging out of the way of Puck's playful swipe at his ass.

"Punishment's doubled now Kurt..."

Kurt giggled as he swayed his hips enticingly causing the half-back's eyes, along with his bloodflow to drift south. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Puck raised a hand to run through his mohawk only to remember again - it was gone now.

Puck didn't really miss it either - Kurt had been right as it happened - without the mohawk people took him more seriously. Puck doubted that if he'd kept the haircut that Mr H would have been half as warm and welcoming as he had proven to be - not looking like a thug has it's benefits. Besides, you don't have to look like a thug to be badass - _that_ was just natural.

* * *

"Morning Dad!", Kurt's chipper voice greeted the older man as he focused on the skillet on the stove, "... What time did you get back? I didn't hear you come in..."

"Mornin' K-...", Burt's voice trailed off as he dropped the spatula in his hand - eyes widened as he took in the queue of kids standing in the hallway.

Raising an eyebrow in question at his suddenly sheepish looking son, Burt mumbled to himself as he dug about in the refrigerator,

"Gonna need more bacon..."

"Cool hat Mr H...", giggled Santana taking in the sight of macho Burt Hummel in a chef's hat and apron, "... How do you keep the women away?"

"With a shotgun...", quipped Kurt as he started handing out glasses of OJ, "... isn't that right Dad?"

Burt blushed before hurriedly pulling the item from his head and placing it down on the counter,

"Yes well... ignoring this boy who claims to be my son and yet wounds me so...", Kurt pouted prettily, "... who wants bacon?"

Kurt giggled as his Dad skillfully changed the subject. The brunette loved the man more every day - he didn't ask any questions, didn't raise hell about having seven hungry mouths to feed - he was the perfect Dad.

Santana was right about one thing though - his Dad needed a woman. It'd been eight years since his Mom had died and to his knowledge his Dad hadn't dated - not even once.

_'Maybe it's time to get him back on the horse...' _

Breakfast was a raucous affair filled with laughter and joking as everyone ate their fill and tried to recover from the night before - thankfully as teens their recovery rates were rapid enough that by the time it was time to go to school everyone to a man was back to fighting fit.

Despite the light atmosphere that morning, Kurt was keeping a close eye on Noah. The brunette was well aware that despite how much the half-back may have been trying to mask his nerves - the morning's upcoming Hearing was playing on his nerves.

Kurt had wanted to be there, at the Court in support of Noah - but there was a math test that he just couldn't miss. Kurt had turned the air blue when he'd checked his timetable and realised the conflict would prevent him from attending.

He'd asked his Dad for a note but the man was a stickler for school when it came to the soprano. So that didn't work out well,

_"You'll go and you'll take the test and you'll ace it and make me proud. Noah and I will be fine on our own..."_, his Dad had said.

His Dad always knew the right thing to say.

Noah he realised was putting on a brave face for the rest of their friends, laughing at the jokes, telling some of his own - but Kurt had learned to read the half-back's micro expressions, those half-felt emotional responses that the jock was clamping down on.

Like fear.

When he'd first seen it Kurt had thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Sure, Noah was grateful to his Dad for offering to take him in but was he really _that_ afraid that something would go wrong?

_'I guess if your Dad walks out and your Mom dies you have good reason...' _

Sidling up to the boy after everyone else had headed out to their cars to make the journey to school, Kurt wrapped his smaller arms around Puck's middle. The half-back would be remaining behind in order to go up to the Court House with Burt.

"What's that for?", said Puck surprised.

"Don't think I can't see it Noah..."

Puck sighed and the tense posture he'd been maintaining all morning slumped slightly.

_'He can read me like a book...'_

Puck wrapped his own arms around Kurt and the pair drew comfort from each other for a moment before the sound of an impatient horn brought to moment to an end.

"It'll be OK, Noah... slam dunk remember..."

Puck smiled though he didn't think that it reached his eyes - at least not given the worried expression on Kurt's face.

_'Get it together Puck - even if only for him...'_

"Thanks Kurt...", Puck leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's quickly as the car horn sounded again.

"I'd better go...", Kurt looked like he'd rather stay planted right where he was but he knew that it was a fruitless dream, "... I'll see you tonight?"

Smiling at the smaller boy and this time seeing that he looked somewhat reassured, Puck replied,

"Count on it."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

"Oh for crying out loud...", Burt's sudden voice from directly behind them caused both boys to jump in fright, "... Kurt - go to school. Noah - come with me."

Seeing Mr H looking a mix of amused and impatient Puck decided to wind the older man up for a change.

_'See how he likes it...'_

Looking back down to Kurt, the half-back ruffled his hair much to the brunette's annoyance,

"Bye."

Walking down the path towards the waiting car, Kurt rooted around in his bag for his compact so that he could fix his hair. Taking one final shot at the half-back, he called over his shoulder,

"Ass!"

Puck's laughter echoed from the porch before the front door swung shut leaving the street in complete silence other than the ticking over of the waiting car.

* * *

Puck's nerves were getting the better of him as he sat in the front seat of the Navigator.

"It'll all work out Noah...", Puck glanced over to Mr H, "... you'll see."

"Yeah...", Puck's voice was devoid of emotion as he tried to bottle up the feelings threatening to spill over.

They drove on in silence for a couple of minutes before the older man cleared his throat.

"You do _want_ this Noah? If you don't then now would be the time to say..."

Puck realised that Mr H had mistaken his suppressing his nerves for a lack of enthusiasm. Staring out of the window at the passing traffic, Puck took a shaky breath - he was going to be honest with the older man. He deserved that much.

"I want it Mr H - I want it more than I think I should if that makes any kind of sense?"

The older man nodded and allowed the jock to compose his thoughts.

"I just - I've been _alone_ for a long time now. Sure Ma and Dad were around in the beginning but for a long time it's just been me y'know?"

Puck could feel the tears forming in his eyes as a lump grew in his throat.

"I... it's corny as hell to admit it...", Puck chuckled wetly as he turned back to Burt who was waiting patiently for him to continue, "... but the thought of having somewhere to go... somewhere safe, I can't tell you how much I want that."

Burt's voice was gruff as he turned the Navigator into the Court House parking lot and into a space.

"I'm not big on all the emotional crap either son...", Puck chuckled knowing that beneath the man's tough exterior he was more feeling than he'd admit, "... but what I've learned of you recently shows me that I'd be damn proud to have you as part of the family."

Puck didn't know what to say - didn't know if there was anything anyone _could_ say. So he settled for offering the older man a smile of gratitude.

"Now - what say we go get this done huh?"

Puck nodded in agreement as they both hopped from the car and entered the Court House.

* * *

School was pointless.

Tests were pointless.

Kurt had never thought that before and indeed would have decried anyone who had suggested such a thing in the past - his straight 'A' past was a testament to his academic proficiency.

However as he scratched down the answers on his tissue paper thin test paper, Kurt's mind was focused on another test going on several miles away - a test that would decide whether the Hummel Family were good enough to take in Noah Puckerman.

_'Stupid cosines... who cares about logs...'_

Kurt hurriedly scribbled down his answers before standing and stalking to the front of the room - he could care less whether he passed this test or not at that moment. The brunette slammed his answer paper down on the teacher's desk before storming out of the room without a backwards glance. Checking his cell for the millionth time that morning Kurt scowled seeing no message - the jock had promised to call him the moment the Hearing was over.

Heading out into the hallway Kurt reached his locker just seconds before the bell rang, choosing to concentrate on swapping out his books and ignoring the fact that Noah had yet to call.

_'Why hasn't he called?'_

"Uh... hey Kurt..."

Kurt's head snapped up in shock as the voice caught him off guard and he twisted around hurriedly.

"Finn... you scared me..."

And he did - Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited for the Quarterback to say something - say _anything_. After a few seconds with the jock not speaking however, Kurt sighed and swinging his bag over his shoulder, closed his locker.

"Well - it was nice... _not_ talking to you..."

As he turned to leave, Kurt felt the pressure through his cast of an arm holding him back,

"Kurt - wait..."

"Finn... let me go...", the soprano warned shaking his arm free.

"Can - can we _please _just talk?"

Realising that they were attracting attention from the passing students, Kurt rolled his eyes. As much as he really didn't want to talk with Finn, he was enough of a realist to accept that the Quarterback wasn't going to go quietly into the night.

"Fine...", he snapped, glaring at an eavesdropping Cheerio, "... but not here and not now... I have other things to do now."

Kurt started to walk off in the direction of the Quad trying to ignore the Quarterback following him, no doubt with his puppy-dog eyes of sadness on full - Kurt wasn't angry with the jock - he just annoyed by Finn's presumptuosness.

_'I love Noah...'_

Kurt pushed open the doors to the Quad and stepped outside, smirking slightly to himself when the door swung back to connect solidly with Finn's legs as the jock let out a pained grunt. A shadow passed over Kurt as a tall man in a dirty trenchcoat approached them,

"Excuse me... Finn Hudson?"

"Uh... yeah?"

Kurt barely gave a glance to the man a further thought, just glad for the distraction he provided that would enable him to escape. The brunette felt guilty however at the thought of not giving Finn at least a chance to talk as he clearly wanted.

"After lunch - auditorium...", he said glancing up into Finn's face.

Not waiting for a response from the Quarterback, Kurt figured he could either turn up or not, Kurt hurried off in the direction of the library.

_'He's still not called...'_

* * *

"Good morning young Noah... Good morning Burt..."

Puck's downcast eyes snapped up to meet the sparking eyes of Raymond as the man greeted them in the large marble hallway at Lima Court House.

"Morning Sir...", the half-back's voice was quite and meek - quite unlike himself.

The older man seemed to recognise the apprehension in the half-back as he clapped him on the shoulder,

"What have I told you about calling me sir...", Raymond smiled at the half-back reassuringly, "... just relax Noah, this will all be a formality..."

"I've been trying to tell him that all morning Ray...", said Burt as he shook the older man's hand warmly in greeting.

"There you are...", a light airy voice caught Puck's attention as Melissa sashayed into view, dressed in a grey pantsuit that hugged her like it was tailored specifically for her.

_'It probably was...'_, the jock realised._  
_

Melissa smiled at the newcomers in greeting as she came to a stop beside Raymond and linked her arm through his,

"I thought you'd gone and lost me..."

Raymond patted the blonde on the hand as he chuckled lightly and winked at Puck conspiratorially,

"How could I possibly go anywhere without your knowledge, considering you plan my entire intinerary?"

Everyone chuckled as the blonde smiled vacantly and Puck took the chance to really study the woman. She was hot, yes - but what Ray said was true - the lights were on but mostly nobody was home. Not that he was Mensa material himself or anything.

_'Kurt's prettier...'_

The thought startled the jock and he was forced to look away as the reality of it sunk in,

"I'm so gay...", he mumbled to himself in mortification.

"What's that son?"

Puck's head snapped up in surprise as Burt grinned at him unashamedly. Judging from the 'cat that ate the canary' grin on his face, Mr H had clearly heard his lament and just wanted to torment him a little.

"Uh - nothing... nothing at all..."

Burt just shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Sure thing son... sure thing..."

Any further discussion on Puck's sexuality was postponed by the arrival into the Court House of their attorney. Before he reached the group Mr Michaelson was stopped by an impeccably dressed, stoutly built older man in an unconvincing toupee, who looked every inch like he'd just stepped out of an episode of Boston Legal.

"Denny Crane...", mumbled Puck earning a chuckle from Burt in agreement.

"Good morning...", greeted the attorney as he shook everyone's hand and placed a debonair kiss to the back of Melissa's hand earning himself a giggle, "... are we all ready for today?"

Though the question was asked of the entire group, it was clear that Mr Michaelson was solely interested in ensuring that Puck was on board.

"Noah's a little nervous...", said Raymond with a chuckle, "... isn't that right Noah?"

Puck gulped as Melissa detached herself from Raymond's arm and instead linked her arm with the half-back.

"No need to be nervous Noah...", the blonde's honey toned voice washed over the jock and did strange things to his bloodflow.

_'Oh yeah - no reason at all...'_

A clearing throat drew Puck's attention as he saw Mr H looking at him with a raised eyebrow. What was he supposed to do though - forcibly detach the girl from his arm? Settling for shrugging helplessly Puck relaxed when he saw the twitch in the older man's lip that showed he was more amused than anything.

"Melissa is correct Noah... this will be a short hearing - no more than ten or fifteen minutes, you have my word."

Puck was reassured by the confident bearing of the attorney and his tense posture relaxed slightly, though not entirely given the uncomfortably close proximity of the hot blonde.

Checking his watch Mr Michaelson ushered the group down the hallway towards their court room - a small room at the far end of the corridor away from the milling criminal prosecutors and defence attorneys glaring at each other from opposite sides of the hallway like some bastardisation of West Side Story.

As they waited for their case to call Puck decided to ask something that he'd been thinking about for the last few days,

"Uh - Mr Michaelson?...", the attorney looked over to the half-back, "... I was wondering if you could tell me - how things are going - y'know with Jeff?"

The attorney nodded sombrely as both Ray and Burt tensed at the mention of the man who had killed Puck's mother.

"Well...", Mr Michaelson chose his words carefully, "... 'Jeff' was arraigned and remanded in custody. As it turns out his name isn't even Jeff - it's Randy and there were already a couple of warrants out in Georgia for his arrest."

Puck slowly digested the information. So Jeff wasn't Jeff? Jeff was Randy and Randy was a criminal already _before_ he killed his Ma?

"So what happens now? Does he get shipped to Georgia?"

The attorney shook his head.

"No - the murder charge takes precedence - 'Jeff' will be tried in Ohio first and then prosecutors will decide whether any further charges need to be brought."

"Oh OK...", Puck didn't know whether he felt any better for knowing but he at least felt as though he was in the loop now that he knew.

"Case 24601 - Ohio State - Puckerman."

* * *

All heads turned at the sound of the court clerk calling out the next case to call - their case.

Puck's Adams Apple bobbed notibly as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. This was it. Taking a deep breath and feeling the comforting weight of Mr H's hand on his shoulder, the group filtered into the small court room.

The first thing Puck noticed was a look of confusion on Mr Michaelson's face, which he quickly masked as he engaged in a hurried whispered conversation with the clerk.

Puck and Raymond as to the principals in the Petition, took up seats at the front of the room, with Burt and Melissa taking up seats in the visitors gallery towards the back of the room behind a partition. The court stenographer was sitting in position ready to take down a record of the Hearing.

Mr Michaelson finished his discussion with the clerk and moved back over to take up his seat at the table.

"Something wrong?", asked Raymond.

The attorney unclasped his briefcase and withdrew a manilla file as he shook his head,

"Just a change of Judge... shouldn't be a problem... Judge Hernandez is just much more personable than Judge Barr-Hewitt..."

For the first time since he'd met him, Puck was sure that the usually self-assured attorney was lying. Something was wrong and he didn't want to admit it.

_'What was so wrong with a change in Judge?'_

They were about to find out as the call went out,

"All rise... Judge Aaron Barr-Hewitt presiding..."

The squeaking of chairs heralded the entrance of a pasty skinned, rotund man with a walrus moustache. A _familiar_ pasty skinned, rotund man with a walrus moustache.

Puck's blood ran cold and he started to tremble imperceptibly.

It was him.

The Judge.

_The_ judge.

From Christmas Day 2004.

The bastard that had sent his sister away.

Though the man looked obviously older and even larger than he had been almost seven years earlier, Puck could still see the biting coal black eyes set deep in the man's skull. Those same coal black eyes that had looked at his sister and got her name wrong to her face and not even cared.

Puck's right leg was twitching and it was enough movement that it drew the attention of Raymond sitting beside the jock.

"Noah? Is everything alright?"

Puck swallowed - he wanted to bellow. He wanted to point and scream and decry the man sitting behind the bench. The man who stole his sister. Instead he concentrated on stilling his errant leg and on continuing to breath steadily.

Able to sense Raymond's continuing concerned observation, Puck shook his head and indicated that no everything was not alright, however his voice answered differently,

"I'm fine sir..."

Ray was clearly unconvinced and kept shooting glances at the tense jock as the case papers were handed over to the Judge and Mr Michaelson began his submissions.

Puck's vision was tunnelling and he realised with a start that he'd been holding his breath, which he released in an explosive gust of air which caused all in the court to pause to look at him.

"My apologies Your Honour, my client has been suffering from some nerves for most of the morning."

The Judge seemed completely unsympathetic - which didn't surprise the attorney it seemed.

"Yes well... let's not drag this out any longer than necessary - I have a tee-time at 12.10."

Puck could see the attorney's jaw twitch and realised that Mr Michaelson clearly didn't like this Judge just as much as he himself didn't.

"Yes Your Honour... As you will see from the papers my client resides in Nebraska. My client's ward, one Noah Puckerman resides within the jurisdiction of this Court. His principal residence is here and he attends a local High School. Mr Hummel...", Mr Michaelson pointed to the man sitting in the gallery, "... is a local businessman and community leader who has volunteered to house Noah until such time as he turns 18. There is a Trust Fund currently in the name of one Lilith Puckerman which is to be held in Trust by my client and from which all living expenses for Noah will be satisfied. I think Your Honour that you will agree that this Petition meets all of the relevant tests."

The half-back tuned out the rest of the attorney's legal waffle, simply because it made little sense to him.

Raymond wanted him to live with the Hummels. The Hummels wanted him to live with the Hummels. He wanted to live with the Hummels. Ergo he should live with the Hummels.

It seemed ridiculously simple to Puck.

Puck tuned back in as the Judge spoke,

"Very well Counsellor, I see no problem with this Petition - though submission was via the wrong office."

The attorney seemed to grimace and shrink in on himself for a moment before regaining his footing,

"With respect Your Honour, the dual nature of the application meant either office could deal with the application - as today's Court proves."

The Judge's moustache twitched - clearly he didn't like to be contradicted.

"Mr Puckerman... I must ask you now - are you satisfied with the arrangements which have been made for you?"

Clearing his throat, Puck spoke up - his voice raspy,

"Yes sir - uh Your Honour sir..."

The Judge clearly was not impressed with Puck's address but had no other recourse available to him but to grant the application.

"Very well...in the absence of any other..."

"WAIT!"

A voice from the back of the Court Room had all necks craning to see the source. An average build, average height, just _average_ man stood in the aisle, an overcoat on and scarf wrapped round his neck. His face was red and he was breathing heavily suggesting he had run in from outside very recently in order to interrupt.

"Identify yourself...", said the Judge harshly, "... and state your business in interrupting this Hearing..."

Puck couldn't see the person who had entered initially both Raymond and Mr Michaelson's bodies were between him and the interloper. He heard Raymonds muttered curse however quite clearly,

"Son of a Bitch..."

As the unidentified man spoke, Puck's stomach dropped and his mind flashed back to many years earlier in recognition of a voice he had buried away and tried so hard to forget.

"Reuben Puckerman, Your Honour and Noah... is my son..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... two months I've been building up to this moment - this moment where I now know that the story has crested the hill and is now on the descent towards the end in about ten or less chapters I'd think.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - I appreciate the kind comments. **

**As always**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	35. Chapter 35

__

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Hey y'all – sorry for the extended delay in updating. I was away for the week and I was _supposed_ to have WiFi but it didn't work. Add that to the fact that I lost all interest in writing for a bit and that's why I didn't update.**

**Still – back on track now I think. Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter – I love reading the reviews when I slip in an unexpected cliffie – all the outrage is tres amusing XD**

**Chapter 35 – Dad?**

* * *

Sound had disappeared from Puck's universe. All that remained was the rushing noise indicative of the pounding blood in the jock's ears. The roaring sound was successful in deafening the half-back to the heated discussions and arguments going on around him.

The moment his Dad had stepped forward and announced himself to the Judge, Puck's thought processes had come to a screeching halt. What the Hell was going to happen now?

"Your Honour – this is highly irregular...", the attorney's voice filtered through Puck's panic.

Puck glanced up as sound began to filter back into his consciousness as he witnessed Mr Michaelson in animated discussion with the Judge. The walrus moustached man looked almost amused

with the complete breakdown in proceedings as he sat perched behind his bench.

__

_'Asshole...'_

Puck remained seated, not trusting that his legs would be able to hold his weight, whilst everyone else in the courtroom was on their feet. The half-back could hear clearly the accusations and furious words being exchanged between Ray and his Dad before the Judge interrupted them.

__

_'His Dad... fucking Hell...'_

"That will be quite enough gentlemen... Mr La Forge please return to your seat."

Ray sat down heavily in the seat beside Mr H and rubbed tiredly at his eyes for a moment before withdrawing a Blackberry from an inside pocket and quickly tapping out a message. A second later a corresponding ping sounded from the gallery where Melissa sat in shock at the twist in proceedings, before Puck saw the young woman jump and fish in her purse to retrieve her own cell.

As Melissa read the text, Puck saw her head snap up in surprise and an unspoken conversation seemed to pass between employer and employee. Several seconds passed before the blonde nodded in acquiescence and slipped out of the Court room to do whatever it was that Ray had wanted her to do.

"Not to worry young Noah..."

Puck jumped in surprise at Ray's voice – it was clear that he was angry – there was obviously some history between his Dad and Ray, something that the older man had never mentioned before. Hell why would have had to – it's not like anyone expected that his Dad would actually show up!

"Step forward Mr Puckerman..."

Puck glanced up at the Judge before he realised that the man wasn't talking to him. Diverting his eyes away, the jock was aware of his Dad's – the word alone made him feel sick to his stomach – presence as the elder Puckerman, shuffled forward and pushed through the little gate to stand before the Judge.

The jock refused to lift his eyes from where they were studiously examining the veneer of the table in front of him as the Judge addressed his Dad. He just – he couldn't bring himself to look at the man who dared to call himself his Father. Not without feeling this burgeoning rage that was bubbling inside of him.

It was the depth of the rage that scared him. Puck thought he'd managed to bury the resentment all those years ago when his Dad had first split.

Clearly he still had some work to do in that regard.

Reaching into his inside pocket, Puck withdrew his cell and contemplated calling the one person that he felt he could count on to help him deal with this.

__

_'Kurt...'_

Before the jock could dial however, his until now unnoticed trembling, caused the gadget to slip from his fingers and go skittering across the court room floor.

__

_'Shit...'_

Puck contemplated trying to will his limbs to obey his commands and go after his cell before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. The jock looked up sharply, straight into the angry eyes of Mr H and he involuntarily flinched in fear of the man.

"Noah... son... it's OK..."

Puck was aware of the tremors passing through his body and of Mr H getting down onto his knees beside him. But it took a few seconds for the half-back to realise it was because he was hyperventilating.

__

_'Get a grip Puckerman...'_

The jock felt like there was a lead weight pressing down on his chest as he plead silently with his eyes for Mr H to help him. Puck's vision was greying out again around the edges and he could feel the tell tale signs of losing consciousness threatening to take hold.

"Just breathe Noah...", the jock could feel Burt's hand as it pressed over his heart, "... in and out... that's it."

Puck was glad for the elder Hummel's presence as he helped him to control his panicked breathing. The arguments still going on in the court room were nothing more than a buzzing in the half-back's ears until he forced himself to pay more attention.

"Your Honour that is quite unfair – Mr Puckerman has been absent for a number of years now...", argued Mr Michaelson though it was clear from his expression that he thought the argument was going to be futile.

The judge's next words only served to confirm that fact,

"Be that as it may counsellor, as the biological Father of the petitioner, Mr Puckerman has parental rights. Whilst this case is being heard in my Court Room those rights shall be respected."

Puck's breathing steadied and he nodded shakily at Mr H that he was OK as the man retook his seat beside the half-back. The custody hearing had gone completely to shit the jock realised and it appeared that his Dad was trying to force his way into proceedings.

_

* * *

_

"Mr Puckerman – your right to lodge a petition is accepted...", the Judge nodded to the elder Puckerman and spoke to the Clerk,"... my diary is clear on Monday, let's set down a morning to sort this out shall we?"

The clerk scratched a note into his diary and nodded to the Judge. The walrus moustached man was about to bang his gavel and bring proceedings to a close, when Reuben spoke up,

"Your Honour – I'd like to move to have my son's temporary custody transferred to me pending the Hearing..."

Puck's stomach dropped and he looked to his Dad, his expression a mixture of shock and loathing.

__

_'This is bullshit...'_

"Ten years and

now you want custody?", Puck utilised the burning flame of anger in his gut and found the strength to lever himself to his feet.

The Judge glared at Puck in warning but the jock was past caring and glared right back. This was his life dammit and he'd be damned if he didn't have his say.

"Mr Michaelson – you will control your client or I shall have him removed."

The Judge looked to the attorney in expectation of his wishes being fulfilled. Puck was too angry however and let out a final retort,

"Bite me!"

The banging of a gavel sounded in the room just as a familiar strong hand landed on Puck's shoulder. He was about to shake it off when he caught sight of the expression on his Dad's face.

His Dad was smirking. A light bulb exploded into life above the half-back's head and he realised the horrible mistake he'd made.

__

_'This is what he wants...'_

His Dad wanted him to shout and swear and generally raise Hell – no doubt it was part of whatever plan he was running.

"I know...", he nodded to Mr H and the older man's grim smile showed the damage was probably already done.

__

_'Still – if Dad wants it then he'll get the opposite...'_

Screwing his face up into an expression of contrition, Puck looked up to the furious Judge, hunched his shoulders and wrung his hands.

"I'm sorry Your Honour – I apologise."

Though the Judge looked less than pleased, his red face being a decided indicator of his mood, he seemed to accept the apology as genuine. Puck crowed inside as he saw the smirk on his Dad's face slip.

__

_'Take that you bastard...'_

* * *

Taking his seat again beside Mr H, Puck watched the attorney in his element.

"I object to the request, Your Honour...", Mr Michaelson was on his feet in front of the Judge, Reuben Puckerman standing to his left, "... Noah is already established living with Mr Hummel and his son."

The Judge seemed to contemplate the attorney's point for a moment before speaking to Reuben,

"Mr Puckerman, not twenty minutes ago I was prepared to rule in favour of a transfer of custody to Mr Hummel on a permanent basis. However I do accept that you appear to have a prima facie case to request the transfer of custody bearing in mind that you are indeed Noah's biological parent."

Puck could feel a single bead of sweat as it tracked down the back of his neck, making him shiver. His Dad wanted custody of him. Of him? Yeah right!

That was right up there with his finding out that Artie could dance and only sat in the chair for sympathy!

__

_'Though that would be kinda awesome... in a sick way... the ultimate con...'_

"On balance therefore it would appear that in order to strike an acceptable balance – one that each petitioner is happy with – and that safeguards Noah's well-being I must make a ruling."

Puck gulped as he suddenly realised he was in way

over his head. All he could do now was cross his fingers and hope for the best.

__

_'There's no place like home...'_

Puck snorted at the sudden inappropriate thought and drew a concerned glance from both Ray and Mr H.

"Court is adjourned for one hour while I make my deliberations."

The gavel sounded and the Judge rose from behind the bench and through the door to his chambers before Puck realised what had happened.

_

* * *

_

"Deliberations?"

Puck looked to Ray who was sitting in his seat looking just as concerned as Puck felt.

"The clerk has been kind enough to give us a room for our use...", Mr Michaelson appeared over Ray's shoulder. To say the man looked flustered was an overstatement.

Puck felt Mr H's hand on his shoulder as he nodded and shakily got to his feet only to be presented with the one person he didn't want to talk to standing right in his way.

"Levi... it's good to see you again..."

The elder Puckerman was tall just like his son, easily cresting six foot and possessed a wiry frame that still showed his past as a varsity swimmer. His hair, which Puck remembered as being short when he was younger, had been allowed to grow out and now sat at just above the man's shoulders and the half-back noted a smattering of grey at his Dad's temples.

__

_'Dude got old...'_

"My name is Noah... ass-clown...", Puck's frosty tone left no doubt that he had no respect for the man.

Puck saw a momentary flicker of anger light in his Dad's eyes, which the man quickly suppressed before smiling genially. His Dad had always had a temper in the past and the half-back was sure that were it not for their audience he'd have felt his Dad's fists.

__

_'He wants to push my buttons? I'll push right back...'_

Looking to his Dad, Puck voiced the one question that he wanted to know the answer to,

"What's your angle huh?"

The elder Puckerman's expression was one of feigned confusion – at least Puck was convinced it was feigned – no way was his Dad back simply to try to repair their relationship. If that were true it wouldn't have taken his Mom's murder to bring it about.

"I – angle? I don't know what you mean son..."

Reuben Puckerman's appearance suggested he was now a lot better off than he perhaps was when he was with the jock's Mom as he picked at a piece of lint on his winter coat before spreading his arms wide. A glinting from the elder man's left hand drew Puck's attention as he spied a single gold band around his Dad's ring finger.

"Bullshit... and don't call me son! You haven't the right to call me anything – not after what you did. And what's with the ring huh? – you think by slipping your old ring back on again that I'll think you're a decent human being?"

Puck knew what his Dad was doing – he was trying to make him angry so he'd do or say something stupid – just like he had goaded him earlier with the Judge.

"But you are my son Levi... and this isn't the same ring as before..."

Puck's expression was one of dumbfounded shock.

"How is that possible?"

A look of realisation crossed Reuben's face for a moment and Puck saw a glimpse of the man he used to know before he disappeared again behind this stranger's mask.

"She never told you did she...", Reuben looked annoyed for a moment before schooling his features, "... your Mother and I divorced Noah... five years ago."

"Liar!", Puck's vehement protestation echoed around the room, "... Ma would have told me!"

Shrugging carelessly Reuben pushed a bang back behind his ear before replying,

"I'm telling you the truth Noah. I sent your Mother the divorce papers in the mail and she signed them and returned them to me. It was just a matter then of having them registered – in fact I did that at this very Court House."

Puck didn't know what to think – his Mom had divorced his Dad – and not thought to tell him about it?

__

_'What kind of shit is he trying to pull... hold on...'_

"If you got divorced why are you still wearing a ring then?"

The momentary pause before Reuben spoke seemed like an eternity to the half-back as a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. There was really only one answer to the question that made any kind of sense.

"I remarried Noah – it's why I asked your Mother for the divorce."

"And so what? You think drawing me back in now will complete your new family?"

Reuben sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in agitation. The similarity in the gesture was not lost on Puck in the slightest.

"I want to make amends son. And the kids would love to meet you – please don't dismiss the possibility out of hand..."

Reuben's mouth may have still been moving but Puck was no longer able to distinguish the man's voice from the rushing noise of blood pounding through his ears.

__

_'Kids? - He has his own fucking family now?...'_

Puck's body was vibrating with the need to strike out at the man before him – this smug bastard needed to be taken down a notch. How dare he just waltz back in after six years and think he can do this to him.

"You bastard! I will never join your family – your kids can go fuck themselves for all I care..."

__

_'I'll fucking kill him...'_

A flicker of genuine anger crossed Reuben's face at the slur against his children and he was about to respond when just as he was about to do so a steadying hand landed on Puck's shoulder, just as it had done earlier.

__

_'Mr H...'_

"Noah – what's say we go use that room the clerk gave us huh?"

The elder Hummel's voice was calm and collected, but the implied message in Mr H's eyes was simple – you are fucking this up - walk away.

The jock nodded at Mr H and shook out a shaky breath – looking his Dad in the eye, Puck decided on one final parting shot.

"I don't need you – I don't want you – it's that simple."

"I'll see you soon Levi...", called Reuben as Puck was led away by the arm.

__

_'Yep – definitely going to kill the fucker...'_

* * *

Puck remained silent as he was strong-armed into the small meeting room and ushered into a seat by the table. The urge was still there to strike out at something – at anything – boy he wished Karofsky was there right now.

The half-back was surprised when the reaming he was expecting never came and Ray lowered himself tiredly into a seat opposite him. He'd half expected all three men to lay into him for his loose tongue but apparently the current shitstorm took precedence.

"So what happens now?", asked Burt looking to the attorney as he stood sentinel behind the jock with a hand on his shoulder.

Mr Michaelson tugged on his waistcoat before he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher in the centre of the table and took a large sip.

"The appearance of Noah's Father complicates matters...", admitted the attorney as he took a seat at the table.

"Complicates how?", asked Ray as he tapped out a staccato rhythm on the wooden floor.

"With all due respect to the facts as we knew them - Noah's Father has clearly stated a wish now to assume care and custody of Noah."

"And what do we do about it?", asked Puck, "... I am not living with that ass-clown – I'd sooner run away..."

Mr Michaelson removed his glasses before cleaning the lenses and popping them back onto the bridge of his nose with a sigh,

"Firstly – Noah let's not repeat that again anywhere in this building OK? If the Judge gets wind of that he's all the more likely to put you into the system under 24 hour guard..."

The jock grimaced at the thought and judging from the expressions on both Ray and Mr H's faces they agreed with the advice Mr Michaelson was giving.

"Wouldn't want that..."

The attorney squared his shoulders as he collected his thoughts,

"Reuben Puckerman has a valid claim to being awarded custody Noah...", the man held up his hands in supplication to stall the inevitable outburst, "... I shall of course fight your corner to get you where you want to be but you should be warned that this might - just might - not end up the way you had hoped."

Puck gulped as a cold seeped into his bones - it was Puck realised, fear - something that the half-back had worked hard to suppress over the years. Fear meant weakness and wasn't badass - right now though the jock found he just couldn't help it. Everything could come crashing down around him like a house of cards and he was afraid.

__

_'Get it together Puckerman...'_

"Damn straight you'll fight this Ryan...", said Ray slamming his fist down on the table, "... consider yourself as having carte blanche to do whatever necessary to ensure Reuben

doesn't get custody of Noah."

Puck was surprised by the vehemence in Ray's tone - sure the old dude had been cool since he'd breezed into town - but why did he care so much now?

"Uh - Ray?... I - uh..."

Suddenly feeling the uncomfortable stares of the three men Puck pushed ahead with his question - he needed to know the answer.

"Spit it out son...", encouraged Burt with a pat to his shoulder.

__

_'Thank God for Burt Hummel...'_

"WhydoyouhatemyDadsomuch?"

The older man's eyes widened noticeably as the jock blurted out the question in one long stream of consciousness.

"That's a long story Noah - one probably better served by being told at a later date - suffice to say your Father and I have a history together."

The jock realised that there was much more notbeing said than was being said by the older man and he resolved to find out from him exactly what was going on. For now however he was more concerned with where he was going to be living.

"OK - so how do we make sure I don't end up with my Dad then?", Puck looked to the attorney who straightened his tie before he responded.

"I'll argue that having had no contact with you for six years that it would be too jarring to simply lump you back into a domestic situation with your Father - especially without background reports."

Ray and Burt nodded seemingly happy with the suggested course of action whilst the half-back just nodded though he had very little idea of what anything Mr Michaelson had said meant.

"God I wish Kurt were here...", Puck mumbled earning himself a smirk from the elder Hummel and a devilish glint in the older man's eye.

"I know you're a teenager Noah, but can you please at least try to control your hormones for now?"

"Should I call Melissa?", asked Raymond with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Puck's jaw dropped open in shock and fought against the blush staining his cheeks while the three men chuckled at his discomfort.

"I'll manage – thanks...", the sarcasm in the jock's tone was unmissable, "... he just – knows how to deal with things better than I do..."

The half-back felt the sympathy of all three men as Mr H squeezed his shoulder in reassurance,

"That's why you've got the three of us fighting your corner son."

Puck allowed himself a small smile at the thought – he found liked having people fighting for him – the jock had spent so long fighting the world trying to keep himself held together that it was almost a relief to hand over the responsibility to someone he trusted.

"Thanks Mr H...", Puck mumbled in a gruff voice thick with suppressed emotion.

The door to the small conference room opened with a soft hiss, drawing Puck's attention as he rubbed surreptitiously at his suddenly wet eyes.

__

_'Oh thank God!'_

* * *

Kurt had been having a stinker of a day - Noah was still to call and he didn't know the outcome of the custody hearing. The longer the brunette remained in the dark the more worried he got.

_'What if something went wrong? What if he's been sent to live somewhere else? What if Raymond changed his mind?'_

Kurt gripped the doorhandle to the Auditorium and took a deep steadying breath, Kurt steadied himself for the next inevitable confrontation.

_'Get a grip Kurt...'_

Pulling open the door, Kurt sighed in relief at the sight of the still empty cavernous space,

_'Thank God...'_

Kurt hopped down the numerous steps to the foot of the stage before climbing up onto the raised dais and looking back out. The soprano always felt a peace standing there - for most being on stage would be considered a frightening prospect - for Kurt it was the most relaxing place in the world.

_'Other than being snuggled up in bed with Noah of course', _he reminded himself with a gentle smile.

Shucking his book bag and leaving it lying by the steps, Kurt pulled out his iPod and started flicking through looking for something to soothe his nerves.

_'The auditorium's empty - who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?'_

Finding the perfect pick me up song, Kurt plugged his audio jack into his iPod and queued up the song, stepping to the centre of the stage Kurt imagined there being an attentive audience waiting with bated breath - an audience of one that is - Kurt imagined just Noah sitting in the front row enraptured as he performed for him and only for him.

_"I don't want half hearted love affairs_  
_I need someone who really cares_  
_Life is too short to play silly games_  
_I've promised myself I won't do that again_

_It's got to be perfect, it's got to be worth it, yeah_  
_Too many people take second best_  
_But I won't take anything less_  
_It's got to be, yeah, perfect..."_

The worry Kurt had been feeling melted away as he gave himself over to the upbeat song. Twirling to the music, Kurt danced away the stresses of the past twenty-four hours and let loose. Gearing up for the second verse, the brunette was brought up short however as a second high pitched voice, melodious and tinkling like a bell picked up the lyrics._  
_

_"Young hearts are foolish, they make such mistakes_  
_They're much too eager to give their love away_  
_Well, I have been foolish too many times_  
_Now I'm determined, I'm gonna get it right"_

Kurt recognised the form of Melissa as the blonde PA stepped from the shadows at the side of the stage. Kurt had written the young woman off as nothing more than a glorified secretary schtupping her boss, but wow could she sing! As if only then realising that her appearance in the school auditorium meant that something might be wrong with Noah, a flash of concern crossed Kurt's features. The soprano was about to question Melissa, when she shook her head and linked her arm with the brunettes and encouraged him silently to keep singing._  
_

_"It's got to be perfect, it's got to be, __yeah,__ worth it, _  
_Too many people take second best_  
_But I won't take anything less_  
_It's got to be, yeah, perfect..."_

Both of their voices fused together into a glorious wall of sound as Kurt and Melissa duetted on the chorus and Kurt allowed himself a smile at the pure joy that the song always brought to him. As the guitar solo kicked in, Kurt whooped with glee as he spun the blonde girl around the stage in a mock waltz before, Kurt alone picked up the verse._  
_

_"Young hearts are foolish, they make such mistakes_  
_They're much too eager to give their love away_  
_Well, I have been foolish too many times_  
_Now I'm determined, I'm gonna get it right..."_

Melissa's voice joined Kurt's again as the final section approached and Kurt couldn't help but wonder exactly what this girl's story was. She had been so unassuming before and had shown absolutely nothing to suggest she was anything other than a bimbo.

_"It's got to be perfect, it's got to be worth it, yeah_  
_Too many people take second best_  
_But I won't take anything less_  
_It's got to be, yeah, perfect_

_It's got to be, yeah, worth it_  
_It's got to be perfect..."_

Both Kurt and Melissa both collapsed onto the stage floor, out of breath and still giggling from the euphoria. Lying on his back, staring up at the rafters, Kurt spoke,

"That was in...", the brunette took a deep breath, "... credible Melissa - I didn't know you sang..."

The blonde who herself was lying on her back trying to get her breath back, rolled over and up into a sitting position as she answered in a light tone,

"Three years in Aural Intensity will do that to a girl."

The name rang an immediate bell with Kurt as he sat up. This girl - who he had clearly unfairly written off - was in the same Glee Club that WMHS were going up against later that year?

"Aural Intensity?"

Nodding the blonde climbed to her feet offering a hand to Kurt which he gratefully accepted. Picking up her purse as she spoke Melissa replied,

"Yep, it's a Glee club I was part of all through High School... darn it, I can't find my compact."

"Oh here...", said Kurt producing his own compact so fast it might have been conjured from thin air, "... you can use mine."

Taking the proffered mirror and checking her makeup was still OK, Melissa smiled at the brunette in thanks.

"So why are you here?", asked the soprano a hint of concern in his voice.

Melissa snapped the compact shut as she replied in a light voice,

"Ray-ray...", the PA cleared her throat and blushed, "... Mr LaForge that is thought Noah might like you to support him... there's been a complication..."

Kurt's stomach felt like he'd suddenly swallowed a lead weight and as the adrenaline started to flow through his veins, the soprano could feel a rising panic overtaking him.

"Complication? What complication? Is everything OK? Everything's not OK is it? Oh God! What's going to happen? Is Noah going to be put into the system? Is he not going to live with me?"

Holding her hands up in surrender at the barrage of questions, Melissa backed away from the brunette as he stalked her determined to get an answer,

"Nothing like that and I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Just - will you come with me now?"

Kurt didn't give the question a millisecond of thought before he nodded emphatically and snatched up his bag. Finn would just have to wait.

_'Noah needs me...'_

"Let's go..."

* * *

As Puck looked to the doorway his heart soared in relief at the sight of a clearly frazzled Kurt being led in by Melissa.

_'So that's where she went... I could kiss her...'_

"Noah? Noah? What's wrong?", the jock tuned back in realising that he'd zoned out and that Kurt was in front of him looking scared and confused, "... Melissa wouldn't tell me anything."

Puck opened his arms to the brunette who wasted no time in getting himself comfortable on the half-back's lap. Both boys ignored the pained whine from Burt as he pointedly looked elsewhere. It was enough obviously to know your son had a boyfriend but to actually watch was clearly uncomfortable for the man.

"Relax Dad... I'll put a tie on the door handle later 'K?", said Kurt without breaking eye contact with the jock whose lap he was comfortably ensconced in.

A high pitched giggle from the corner caused Puck to glance at Melissa as she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Turning back to Kurt, Puck lost himself in the blue eyes with the flecks of green that he'd never noticed before. Puck had never given any thought to how pretty Kurt's eyes were.

"Oh for Gods...", said Burt as he ran a hand over his face.

Smirking at the half-back, Kurt whispered,

"You think I have pretty eyes?"

Puck chuckled realising that he'd obviously not internalised quite as he'd intended - there was no harm in being truthful though,

"Totally... sexy too..."

Both boys grinned as Burt raised himself from his seat and with a murmured mention about getting a cup of coffee he fled the room.

"I think we'll join you...", said both Ryan and Raymond in concert as they rose to their feet and followed the elder Hummel, Melissa still giggling as she exited and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

"So what happened Noah?", whispered Kurt into the jock's ear.

Puck pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder as he mumbled his reply,

"I'm so glad you came... my Dad's here..."

The only indication that Kurt had heard what he'd said was the tensing of Kurt's butt on his lap - Puckzilla definitely noticed though.

"What do you mean? Here as in _here?_", Puck couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the brunette's poorly worded question as Kurt smacked at his shoulder in mock irritation, "... you know what I mean!"

Puck swallowed as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's and sighed,

"I mean here as in at the custody hearing... he...", the jock's voice cracked slightly as the emotion of the morning started to catch up with him, "... he wants to get custody of me..."

The half-back had expected Kurt to come out with a vehement outburst about how his Dad couldn't have him. The soprano's softly voiced question however caught Puck off guard,

"Do - do you want him to?"

Puck looked at the smaller boy in his lap before redoubling the intensity of his embrace.

"Hell no...", the jock nibbled at Kurt's neck and revelled in the squeak he was able to draw from the brunette, "... right here with you is where I want to be... Dad can go fuck himself into the sunset for all I care..."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at Puck's coarse language as he fought the smile at the affirmation of the strength of feeling that the jock had for him.

"Good - cos I'm not letting you go anywhere Mr... you're almost housebroken..."

Kurt yelped a second later as Puck's fingers found the sensitive areas between each of the boy's ribs and a tickle attack quickly blossomed. The tension that had been in Puck's body since early that morning evaporated momentarily as each boy gave themselves over to being just that - two boys happy in each other's arms.

"Oh God... please Noah..."

"Say Uncle...", murmured the half-back as tears ran in rivulets down Kurt's bright red face.

"Brother, Sister, Mother, Father... UNCLE... oh God please just stooooopppp!"

Kurt's voice was more high pitched than Puck had ever heard it as he ceased his attack and the brunette slumped bonelessly against his chest. The door creaked open and a blonde head popped around the frame,

"The boys...", said Melissa rolling her eyes at the three men standing sheepishly in the corridor behind her, "... would like to know if you're done with your rutting or whether they should continue to stand outside like lemons?"

Both Kurt and Puck blushed at the realisation that the tickle fight probably sounded like something a lot less innocent to the men standing on the other side of the door. Clearing his throat Kurt nodded and squeaked out a response,

"That would be fine!"

Straightening up his rumpled clothing and hoping that his face wasn't still as flushed as it felt, Kurt tried to look respectable as his Dad, Raymond and Mr Michaelson all shuffled back into the room looking supremely uncomfortable.

"Right well - I took the opportunity to speak with the clerk of Court and the Judge should be back within the next few minutes...", said Mr Michaelson just as a knock sounded on the door and an unfamiliar head popped around the door frame.

"The Judge is returning now Mr Michaelson..."

"Thanks Rudy...", said the attorney with a smile before turning back to the assembled group, "... we'll be there momentarily."

* * *

Puck sat in his seat at the front of the Court room with Kurt taking up the seat to his right and holding his hand tightly as the Judge exited his Chambers and took up his seat at the bench.

"I have given the matter some consideration...", the Judge sat at the bench and surveyed the different groups in the room all watching him with full attention, "... although I recognise that Mr Puckerman senior, has a parental right to assume custody - in this case, I deem the estrangement to be too prolonged to simply make a hard and fast ruling."

_'I have no idea what he's saying...'_

Puck glanced at Kurt to see whether he understood what was being said and judging from the broad smile on his face, it was good news. A corroborating glance to Mr Michaelson who smiled encouragingly seemed to indicate the same.

"I had considered placing Noah into the custody of a respectable foster family until such time as I had made my final ruling..."

Puck's stomach dropped as a memory of the last foster family he'd been placed with surfaced

"Oh God no...", the jock whispered.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in concern as Puck's grip on his hand intensified to an almost uncomfortable level. The brunette didn't complain however he was too focused on being their for the taller boy.

Puck's heart was racing and he could feel the sweat beading on his brow. The half-back's dread magnified and coalesced s the Judge continued speaking,

"Unfortunately the Reverend whilst a fine man suffers from a disability which prevents him from being able to assist at such short notice..."

Puck breathed a sigh of relief and his punishing grip on Kurt's hand loosened,

_'Thank you!'_

"I therefore am going to approve the temporary custody agreement as it was originally presented - young Mr Puckerman will reside with the Hummel family until such time as a determination has been made as to his permanent care arrangements. Court is adjourned, I have a tee-time in twenty minutes."

* * *

The gavel sounded loudly as the Judge stood and stepped down from the bench.

Puck turned to Kurt as the smaller boy squealed and launched himself happily into the half-back's arms. Wrapping up the smaller boy, Puck lifted the brunette into his customary Spider Monkey position as Kurt placed happy kisses on his jaw and collarbone.

"Kurt...", groaned Puck feeling the first stirrings of his erection, "... we need to wait til we get home..."

Kurt growled playfully at the use of the word home and rubbed himself against Puck's groin once before unwrapping his legs from around the half-back's waist and lowering his feet to the ground.

"Spoilsport...", the soprano groused with a smile on his face.

Puck stepped up to Mr Michaelson and shook the attorney's proffered hand,

"Thank you Mr M..."

"Think nothing of it Noah..."

Turning to address both Burt and Ray, the attorney continued,

"I'll get to work immediately on preparing for Monday... I shall see you all here again at the same time?"

All four men and one blonde woman nodded in the affirmative and Mr Michaelson picked up his satchel and made for the exit.

"Well... Noah - for now at least you're part of the family - Monday we'll work to make it official...", said Burt as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

Puck smiled at Mr H - if he had to pick he'd pick Mr H to be his Dad over his own Father any day of the week. Glancing across the aisle, Puck's shoulders slumped in relief to see that his Dad was not there and had apparently slunk back to the rock he'd climbed out from under.

"I think we all need to unwind a little...", Ray's deep baritone voice echoed in the corridor as the group made their way out towards the parking lot, "... lunch is on me."

As the group of five made their way down the steps towards their parked cars with Burt, Ray and Melissa chatting amiably and making arrangements for lunch. Kurt squeezed Puck's hand supportively.

"It'll all work out Noah - you'll see..."

_'Please... God if you're listening - don't take Noah away from me...'_

* * *

**A/N: Firstly let me apologise again for the amount of time between updates. Writing this story is still fun to me but I'm getting burnt out - I can feel it now every time I sit down to write. I'm trying to write during periods where it doesn't feel like I'm forcing the story as I'm not convinced of the quality when I force it. Hopefully this chapter is up to standard.  
**

**There's still much more drama to come let me assure you. There will still be a confrontation between Kurt and Finn... a confrontation between Puck and Finn... the next bit of the custody hearing... what else could possibly go wrong?**

**Musical credit in this chapter goes to Fairground Attraction's song "Perfect" - it's actually my own personal favourite pick-me-up song so I figured I'd make it Kurt's too. It's my story and I can do what I want with it so there! Huh! XD**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Here's my A/N for this chapter - 'writing A/N's is a bitch!' - LOL**

**Half a million words of Puckurt means I'm sorta running out of amusing things to say in these little moments before the good stuff!**

**A big HEY to Rome who seems determined to take the prize for most reviews of this story! And to Marc my green haired boy! ;D**

**I also want to give a second shoutout to the fabulous Fairground Attraction - after all the autotuned Bieber crap that I get forced to listen to on the radio it was refreshing to put on the youtube video of their performance at the Brits in 89 and remember what it was like when _actual_ singers used to be in bands - of course I was only six years old at the time! LOL ;D**

**Finally - there's some spoken Italian in this chapter that I wrote using Google Translator (I don't speak Italian myself) so if it makes no actual sense that's why! It's only a couple of lines in any event and I've included a translation of what I intended to say in my end A/N.  
**

**Chapter 36 – Confrontation**

* * *

Ray had Melissa lead them a couple of blocks from the Court House to a busy Italian restaurant that none of the actual Lima residents had ever been to before. From the outside the restaurant looked unassuming with a small plate glass window with a couple of cafe tables in it, beneath a large green and white striped awning proclaiming the name 'Gennaro's'.

Puck thought it strange that nobody seemed to question the fact that Ray seemed to be quite at home in Lima or the fact that the portly owner - Gennaro himself - a man with a pencil thin moustache and a broad Italian accent, greeted him by name and furiously shook the man's hand like he was the second coming.

Lunch was a fairly boisterous affair as the group celebrated their partial success in Court that morning.

"Here's to a job well done...", toasted Ray as Burt called out,

"Here here!"

Puck thought it was a little premature to be celebrating. After all his custody position wasn't exactly concrete yet - all they had been successful in doing was getting him permission to stay with the Hummels until the _real_ Hearing on Monday morning. Apparently his sour expression did not go unnoticed as Burt leaned over to talk to him,

"I know it's not the result you were hoping for Noah..."

_'Too right...'_, thought the half-back.

"But if we don't celebrate having you with us even for just a little while, then what's the point of fighting at all?"

Puck wasn't convinced by the elder Hummel's logic but decided it would just be easier to let them have their moment. Besides, he was with Kurt and his family - exactly where he'd wanted to be. He'd be a fool to waste the time given to him by moping.

The jock's attention was distracted a moment later in any event when their server came to take their orders. A tall thin young man that Puck would have placed at about twenty - at least Puck _thought_ it was a man - with his bleached blond spiky hair and an exaggerated feminine air Puck couldn't really be sure. All the jock knew was that the man's unnaturally white teeth and perfectly coiffed hair gave him pause.

"_Saluti, mi chiamo Marco e io saro il vostro cameriere per oggi_."

Puck looked at the waiter with confusion written over his face - thankfully the half-back noted that he wasn't alone in that as both Burt and Ray were also displaying similar expressions. Kurt however was smiling broadly at the waiter - something which rubbed the jock up the wrong way.

_'What's he smiling at?'_

"_Si potrebbe desiderare di provare a parlare in inglese_...", said Kurt fluently and with just a hint of an Italian accent.

_'Holy crap that's sexy..._'

Puck's jaw dropped open in surprise as he watched his boyfriend's mouth twist elegantly around the foreign dialogue.

"Forgive me - I shall translate...", said the waiter winking at the soprano and causing the brunette to duck his head to hide his blush, "... my name is Marco and I will be your ah-... server for today..."

Puck ignored the waiter's as he took orders from the three adults in favour of giving the gimlet eye to his still bashfully blushing boyfriend. At the same time, the half-back kept nervously checking out the corners of the room, half expecting to see some Court official there looming over him with a summons to go live with his Dad. The entire situation was starting to drive Puck crazy.

_'Get a grip Puckerman – nobody's coming to take you away...'_

No matter how much the jock tried to reassure himself though, the niggling feeling of worry remained in the pit of his stomach.

"Noah..."

"Huh?", the jock looked up suddenly to see everyone at the table looking at him either in concern or amusement, "... what?"

Kurt giggled as he patted the confused jock on the back of the hand,

"You do want to eat don't you?"

Puck nodded at the brunette slowly - of course he wanted to eat - and then his brain caught up with him. Glancing up to the hovering waiter, Puck thought he saw an expression of distaste on the man's face before he quickly smoothed it out and put on a pleasant mask.

_'What's his problem?'_

Picking up the menu, Puck skimmed down the list before picking something at random to save face - he hadn't bothered to read the menu at all since sitting down let alone considered what he wanted to eat.

"Uh - Tag... tagli...", Puck struggled with the Italian pronounciation as the waiter smirked at him superiorly. Seeing Kurt taking a breath and preparing to cut in - no doubt in flawless Italian, Puck growled in agitation at the thought of being shown up,

"Steak - medium."

The jock wanted to knock the smirk off the face of the waiter as he nodded in mock-thoughfulness and noted the order on his pad,

"An excellent choice _sir_..."

_'I really don't like this douchebag...'_

"And for you _il mio piccolo principe_?"

Puck's hackles raised as the waiter spoke to Kurt - his voice a lilting purr as he spoke in his native tongue. Kurt blushed and ducked his head as Puck realised that the waiter was flirting with _his_ Hummel - the jock had no idea what was being said of course but he wasn't stupid. What annoyed him most however was that _his_ Hummel seemed to like it!

_'This ass-clown needs to die...'_

It was a harsh but entirely fair punishment the jock thought.

"Uh... _posso avere il branzino con burro di gamberetti marrone per favore?_"

"Ah - a delightful choice... and nice accent..."

Puck growled and angrily grabbed a bread roll which he started tearing into chunks - pointedly ignoring the confused look on Kurt's face.

_'If he doesn't know what he did, I'm not going to tell him...'_

* * *

"Ha ha...", Puck's forced laughter at one of Ray's jokes blended in with the rest of the group – seamlessly or so the jock apparently thought.

Kurt however was not fooled in the slightest - though he was a little confused - and hurt.

Ever since they'd arrived at the restaurant, Noah had been acting strangely. At first Kurt had thought it was just residual nervousness following the Court hearing however the longer they sat in the comfortable surroundings of Gennaro's, Noah's disposition didn't improve any. In fact Kurt could have sworn that the jock had purposefully blanked him on a couple of occasions that he'd attempted to make eye contact with him.

_'Did I... did I do something?'_

Kurt glanced again at the jock whose entire body was now angled away from him, as he appeared to be listening intently to one of Ray's stories. From the expression on the jock's face however, Kurt could tell that Noah wasn't listening to a word that was being said.

Reaching out with his hand, Kurt brushed his fingertips against the back of Noah's hand and his heart ached when the half-back flinched and pulled his hand away without even looking at him. Kurt could feel his eyes getting wet and quickly took a shuddering breath,

"Excuse me - bathroom..."

Kurt quickly got to his feet and made for the bathrooms across the room. He had just threaded past a small child and her Mother returning from the sweet trolley when he felt a soft hand grab hold of his and thread their fingers with his own.

"Uh - Melissa...", said the brunette in confusion glancing over his shoulder in surprise, "... hi?"

"You and I need to talk sweetie...", said Melissa with a sweet smile.

Kurt's expression was one of confusion as the blonde girl dragged him in the direction of the ladies toilets and tugged him over the threshold without a word. Of course this wasn't the first time Kurt had been in a woman's bathroom but even so - it wasn't often that someone you barely knew dragged you in to talk.

Kurt blushed when a middle-aged woman washing her hands at the bank of sinks cleared her throat pointedly and looked at him in the reflection in the mirror. When the soprano didn't immediately back out of the room with a stuttering apology Kurt realised she was clearly about to say something snide, when Melissa cut her off,

"Oh, relax lady - he's as gay as a handbag full of rainbows..."

The woman huffed and still glared at the brunette before drying her hands and stalking from the bathroom muttering under her breath about 'indecency'.

Leaning herself against the sinks, Melissa took in the confused Kurt's expression and a sad expression crossed her face,

"You don't know what you did - do you?"

Kurt shook his head in the negative,

"I don't understand - what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the oblivious teen and shook her head in exasperation,

"You were flirting with the waiter."

"No I wasn't!", Kurt exclaimed loudly before hurriedly shushing himself, "... I didn't - really!"

The blonde raised a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow at the brunette,

"Well you could have fooled me - and your boyfriend..."

Kurt took a moment to replay his actions in his mind's eye and didn't like the conclusion he quickly drew.

_'Crap... quick - bluff!'_

"I don't see how my speaking in Italian can be considered flirting, I was only placing my order."

Melissa's tone was droll as she replied in perfect Italian,

"_Cosa ti piace mangiare il mio piccolo principe?_"

"Crap... you speak Italian?"

"Sí, señor"

Kurt giggled at the blonde before his shoulders slumped in misery Kurt's face was a picture of misery as he realised the pain he'd caused the half-back - albeit unintentionally.

"Alright so maybe I did flirt with the waiter a little...", Melissa took a breath and Kurt cut her off, "OK - a lot... but I didn't mean to!"

The blonde crossed to the dejected looking teen before she wrapped him up in a supportive hug.

"I know you didn't sweetie - but it doesn't mean Noah doesn't feel hurt by it."

"I made Noah feel insecure right when I should have been showing him support didn't I?", Kurt murmured into the blonde's hair.

"You betcha!"

Kurt looked up and gave Melissa the gimlet eye for being so damn pleased about it and extracated himself from the embrace.

"You don't need to break out the marching band y'know..."

Melissa rolled her eyes at the melodramatic teen as she waived him off,

"It's not the end of the world sweetie. Just go back out there and fix it."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out...you two are good together, that's why I decided to give you a nudge back in the right direction."

Reaching out and embracing the woman for a second time, Kurt murmured,

"Thanks Melissa."

The blonde giggled and returned the embrace before quipping,

"You're welcome now, quit feeling me up and go feel up your dishy boyfriend - otherwise I might just have to steal him from you."

Kurt's eyes darted up to meet Melissa's and immediately relaxed seeing the clearly teasing look on the woman's face. A momentary dread had settled in the soprano's stomach at the thought of the blonde girl making a play for Noah. Though Kurt trusted Noah to remain faithful to him, the brunette was sure that refusing Melissa wouldn't be easy for him.

* * *

Kurt had been gone for several minutes before Puck started to become concerned. Glancing around the room the jock let out a sigh of relief as he spotted 'Marco' pouring drinks behind the bar - he didn't trust the slimy little Italian bastard one bit and would be keeping his eye on him.

_'Nobody talks Italian and flirts with my Kurt and gets away with it...'_

Though he was upset that Kurt had flirted with the waiter, the jock wasn't as insecure as to believe for a second that Kurt would consider being unfaithful. After all - he was Puckzilla - that kind of thing just didn't happen to him!

And to be fair he had done exactly the same thing when he'd first met Melissa - so the jock supposed he couldn't blame Kurt for having a wandering eye. Still it didn't mean that Puck had to make it easy on the brunette though - it was just one more reason to punish his Spider Monkey and punishing his Spider Monkey had fast become one of Puck's favourite pastimes.

_'Hell yeah - that sounds like a good idea...'_

Checking his watch for easily the eighth time since Kurt had disappeared, Puck was about to excuse himself and go find the brunette and drag him back to his seat, when Kurt came back into view with Melissa trailing just behind him. Seeing the pleased expression on the blonde's face - and taking that in conjunction with the saucy wink the woman sent the jock's way as she sat herself back down - Puck was on high alert.

__

_'Shit - please tell me she doesn't want herself some Puck-loving...'_

* * *

Kurt took up his seat beside Noah and tried to figure out how to apologise for his actions. It wasn't like he could just turn to the half-back and say 'sorry I flirted with the waiter'.

Glancing to his left at Kurt for the first time since they'd placed their orders, Puck realised that the smaller boy was just _watching _him and looking as if he wanted to say something. Truthfully the silent observation was kinda creepy.

Puck sighed and laid down his fork beside his barely touched Lasagne, at Kurt's questioning look the jock shook his head,

"Not hungry..."

Kurt's expression was one of patent disbelief – which Puck admitted was probably completely justified – it's not like the half-back had to watch what he ate or anything. Being a sex-shark meant he tended to burn off the calories pretty fast.

_'You've not been a sex-shark for over a week now though...'_

It wasn't that Puck missed being a sex-shark and considered that he had made the wrong choice or anything – it was just that everything had gone and happened to him all at once - and he'd not even had time to consider his sex life, or lack thereof. Puck had gone in the space of two weeks, from having found out that Kurt was a decent guy and a good friend, through the whole shit with Aretha and Trabner and then everything with his Mom and Jeff kicked off.

And then finally - when the jock thought things were going to sort themselves out and return to something resembling _normal _all this crap with his Dad had landed on him. More than anything the jock was just _tired_ of the drama - and if he was honest with himself, the only thing that had kept him going during the past few days was Kurt.

* * *

Feeling the soprano's gaze still burning into the side of his head Puck finally gave into the inevitable. He was going to have some fun with Kurt before he forgave him though.

"What?", Puck whispered keeping his voice low enough that the adults at the table wouldn't hear.

"You know I want to be with you right?..."

Puck smirked as he replied,

"Of course you do - everyone wants a piece of me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes before becoming serious again.

"Be serious for a second will you? I'm trying to say that I'm sorry..."

Puck knew exactly what the soprano was trying to say but wasn't going to make it that easy on the boy.

"Sorry? Why? What did you do?", said the jock feigning ignorance.

Kurt sighed as he picked up his fork and spoke the truth - however damaging it might be.

"I flirted with the waiter."

"Wait? You did? Which one? Not the ginger one with the tongue stud!"

Kurt spotted the teasing twinkle in Noah's eye and lightning fast struck out with his fist connecting solidly with the half-back's arm.

"Stop it! I'm being serious Noah... and I have better taste in men than that!"

Puck grinned as he rubbed his tender arm - delighting in the way Kurt's face lit up in response to the tacit forgiveness.

"You promise not to leave me for some gibberish talking man-girl with bottle-blonde hair?"

Kurt giggled at the jock's description and his heart lightened as Noah leant towards him and gently drew him into a passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded behind Kurt's eyes as he instinctively opened his mouth seeking to deepen the kiss. Kurt could feel the heat coming from his boyfriend's body and had to fight against the sudden desire to crawl onto the taller boy's lap and never leave.

"Ahem! Boys?"

Both boys broke apart breathing heavily and looking sheepish as Burt looked at them with veiled amusement. Melissa however had no pretenses and was grinning broadly as she flashed Kurt a thumbs up.

'_So that's what she winked at me for... thank God!_', thought the jock, a look of relief spreading over his face.

* * *

Kurt speared a cherry tomato from his salad onto the end of his fork as he raised a single eyebrow at the expression on the jock's face,

_'Busted...'_, thought Puck with chagrin, _'… he can always read me like a book...'_

"I can read you like a book Noah...", Kurt popped the tomato into his mouth and bit down, the juice spurting out of it and onto the brunette's toungue, while a little escaped and dribbled down his chin.

"Fuck me, that's hot...", murmured Puck, physically restraining himself from attacking the juicy little trail with his tongue. Puck panted with a sudden desire while the soprano dabbed at his chin daintily with a napkin.

_'Who'd have thought that eating was sexy?'_

Puck shrugged at his own internal monologue – eating probably wasn't sexy – _Kurt_ eating was the sexy part. The jock thought back over the past couple of weeks and the changes that had taken place in both his and his boyfriends lives.

_'Hell – he's my boyfriend for a start – you can't get a much bigger change than that!'_

Kurt leaned into Puck's personal space, close enough that the jock could feel the heat of Kurt's skin just millimetres from his own.

"You think that's hot?...", Kurt's voice was husky with his own desire, "... just wait til I order the banana split... that will _blow_ your mind..."

Puck started as he felt a small hand lay on his thigh and he looked to Kurt who was innocently popping another tomato into his mouth as he turned to start a conversation with his Dad sitting opposite him.

_'He's eating with his left hand...'_, the jock noted as he could not see where Kurt's right hand - the hand closest to his thigh was at that moment.

The jock quickly picked up his fork and dug into his Lasagne hoping that his suddenly flushed face and heavy breathing would go unnoticed, both by those sitting at the same table and at other tables in the busy restaurant.

The hand on Puck's thigh, inched higher and higher until nimble fingers brushed against the half-back's until now dormant cock before squeezing and teasing it to engorge with blood.

"Oh God...", Puck stifled a groan as he gripped his knife and fork with an iron grip. The fingers which had been running nimbly up and down his length, made quick silent work of the half-back's zipper before the small hand disappeared inside and wrapped around his length.

This time it was Puck's turn to smirk as Kurt's eye twitched when he obviously discovered the jock's lack of underwear.

_'Commando baby... yeah!'_

Puck's moment of triumph was short lived however as Kurt regained the upper hand and squeezed the half-back's cock in a firm grip causing the jock to stifle a groan of pleasure.

If he'd had any sense at all, Puck realised, he'd have forcibly removed Kurt's hand from around his cock. But the feelings were too strong, especially the thrill of potentially being caught and so Puck did nothing but enjoy the ride. A quick twist of Kurt's off hand as the brunette crunched his way through a breadstick caused Puck's breath to hitch in his throat and drew a curious look from Melissa.

"Went down the w-...", Puck hissed as Kurt's hand slipped down to rake his perfectly manicured nails over the jock's balls in delicious torture, "... wrong way..."

The blonde looked sceptical but nodded and went back to picking at her salad. Puck meanwhile mock-glared at the soprano and picked up his water to take a sip and hopefully clear the lump in his throat.

A vibration caught Puck's attention a moment later before a tinny voice that the jock couldn't place started singing,

_"You're so gay and you don't even like boys_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like boys_  
_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like…"_

The hand inside Puck's suit trousers disappeared in a flurry of movement as Kurt hurriedly dug in his waistcoat pocket for his cell. Grimacing as he took in the name of the caller, the brunette quickly pressed the cancel button.

"Just a text...", Kurt admitted sheepishly having drawn the attention of all of the table's occupants as he tapped out a quick reply and hit send, "... sorry."

"You're so gay, Kurt?", the brunette blushed and ducked his head at his Dad's question whilst everyone else chuckled at his discomfort, "... it's nice of you to remind me but I think I've got it by now..."

"It's just a song Dad...", Kurt mumbled as he ignored the chuckling going on around him.

"Sure it is...", drawled Burt as he raised a single eyebrow at his son before saying to Ray, "... whatever happened to real music like The Eagles?"

"Testify brother!", cackled Ray as he raised his glass high in the air.

Melissa rolled her eyes at the older man as she reached over and shushed him.

Kurt glanced at Noah to see the half-back still chuckling with the rest of the group.

_'Where's the undying support Noah?'_

Kurt reached out a questing hand under the table and pinched Puck _hard_.

"Owww!...", Puck reached down under the table himself and rubbed his thigh, "... what the Hell was that for?"

_'Ha! That'll teach you...'_

"No reason - just made me feel better...", Kurt smirked at the scandalised expression on Puck's face and revelled in the successful transfer of laughter which was now aimed at the bitching half-back.

_"Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars_  
_Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars_  
_Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim_  
_And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them..."_

The brunette's blush redoubled as his phone once again decided it was going to out him in the busy restaurant. Marco, who was delivering a basket of foccaccia to the table, winked at Kurt as he purred,

"Nice ringtone cutie...",

Puck glared at the server and growled low in his chest earning himself a dismissive wave from Kurt who didn't even bother looking up - he'd learned his lesson in that respect,

"Down Noah..."

Burt, Ray and Melissa all chuckled at the expression on the jock's face, as Kurt hesitantly picked up the cell and and flipped it open to press it to his ear.

* * *

"Hi Finn..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the growl from the half-back as he focused on listening to the Quarterback.

"No - something came up... no an emergency - sorry... hang on..."

Kurt pulled the cell down from against his ear and held it against his chest.

"I'm going to go take this somewhere more private...", the brunette said ignoring Puck's warning glare as he stood up, "... I won't be long..."

Puck's eyes tracked Kurt as the smaller boy weaved gracefully between the tables and made his way over to the corridor leading to the bathrooms again.

_'What the fucking Hell is Hudson doing calling Kurt?'_

A wave of irrational jealousy swept through the half-back as he made a decision. No way was he letting the brunette out of his sight again - there was no telling anymore who would try to get their greasy paws onto _his_ property - Trabner, Hudson, that douchebag of a waiter! Puck hurriedly pulled up his zip and stood, his chair squeaking against the terracotta floor tiles as he spotted said waiter making his way through the room on a circuitous route that would leave him in the same corridor with Kurt.

_'Oh Hell naw...', _cried Puck's internal Aretha - no way was he going to let this shit go down.

Ignoring the curious looks from Ray, Melissa and especially Mr H, the half-back weaved his way through the milling serving staff. The jock's focus was fixed on the white shirt and black waistcoat of Marco as he slipped around the corner into the same corridor Kurt had ambled down just a moment earlier.

Puck growled as he was thwarted in his pursuit momentarily by an ancient old lady standing right in his way while she chose from the dessert trolley. The jock couldn't even go _around_ the woman because of the walker which she was leaning on and which blocked out the remainder of the space between the nearest table and the trolley itself.

"Come on - come on...", Puck muttered under his breath, though clearly not as under his breath as he'd hoped.

"I won't be rushed by some ruffian in a suit... stand and wait patiently."

For the first time in his life, Puck was willing to admit that he was an inch away from laying the smackdown on grannie. Glancing around for an alternative route and finding none, the jock decided to Hell with it.

Placing a hand on the old woman's walker, Puck vaulted over the metal structure with a previously undiscovered grace, landing catlike on the other side, his dress shoes making a staccato rhythm on the tile floor.

"Well I never..."

Puck ignored the old woman in favour of hurrying - he'd been delayed several seconds and a lot could happen in several seconds.

Rounding the same bend that the waiter had disappeared behind, Puck glanced down the long corridor with it's pinstripe wallpaper and pictures of what the jock assumed were Italian cities. There, at the far end of the corridor, Puck could see Kurt as he stood with his back to him - his cell still pressed to his ear - and there, eyeing up _his_ boyfriend like a side of beef was _Marco_.

Puck decided to hang back and let the waiter make his move before he smashed his smug, Italian face in.

_'Gonna flatten his face like a pizza...'

* * *

_Kurt Hummel was not happy bunny - of all the times for Finn to call, the Quarterback had to call right at that very moment? Briskly striding down the corridor leading to the bathrooms, Kurt's voice was stringent,

"Why did you call Finn? I told you I was busy...", reaching the end of the corridor and finding nowhere to go, the brunette began pacing and gesturing with his cast covered arm such was his agitation, "no... like I said an emergency... yes with Noah... he's my boyfriend Finn of course I'm going to drop everything and go running."

Finn was being unusually dense about things - a trait that Kurt had formerly found to be quite endearing but now just annoyed him no end.

"Look Finn...", Kurt paused and listened to the Quarterback before he sighed, "... alright... seven o'clock then..."

Shaking his head and wondering how he was going to explain this to his boyfriend, Kurt flipped the cell shut. Hearing a shuffling noise behind him, Kurt turned around quickly in surprise.

"Ciao..."

Kurt's stomach dropped through the floor as he took in Marco standing in front of him, a devilish smile on his face,

"Uh - hi?"

_'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...'_

"You are - how you say - upset?", said the waiter gesturing to the cellphone still gripped tightly in Kurt's hand.

"Uh - no. Not upset - I'm fine thank you for asking."

Kurt made to move past the taller man only to have him reach a hand out and lean it against the wall, effectively penning the soprano in.

"I saw you look at me earlier? _Tu sei eccezionalmente bella_...", Marco reached out towards Kurt intent on running the pad of his thumb along the brunette's jawline - but paused when Kurt flinched back from him, "... you not like what you see?"

Kurt gulped and prayed for deliverance. He needed to get away from this man now, before things spiralled out of control. Kurt dreaded to think what Noah would think of him if he were to see the two of them such as they were. The soprano was convinced that it could lead to the end of their relationship.

"No... I mean yes... I mean no..."

Kurt cursed his stuttering and took a shuddering breath as he tried to get a grip on his growing panic. Marco's smirk was pure seduction as he stared at Kurt in a way that made the smaller boy feel uncomfortable.

_'Please... no...'_

"I think what he means is that he's with me..."

Kurt's heart soared hearing the familiar voice of his boyfriend coming from behind the waiter and out of sight.

"_Egli non è degno di voi..."_, said Marco with a backwards glance at the half-back. _  
_

Marco smirked seeing that as he'd clearly intended, the jock had no idea what had just been said. Feeling a stirring anger at the waiter, Kurt defended his boyfriend in Italian - all traces of his flowery accent lost such was his agitation.

"_Degno o no, io sono con lui..._", Kurt watched the glint in the waiter's eye die a little at the declaration before Kurt leaned around him to see his boyfriend and added, "... I'm _only_ with him..."

Puck took that as an open invitation to push past the waiter and wrap his arm around Kurt's waist. The sneer that Puck had thought he'd seen earlier on the face of the waiter reappeared as Kurt purposefully snuggled in against the jock's torso.

"Very well - _un tale spreco_..."

Kurt watched with an angry fire in his eyes as the waiter turned away following his final statement and disappeared back onto the restaurant floor. Turning to look at Noah, Kurt realised that the jock was still in a defensive poise and ready for a fight.

"It's alright Noah...", Kurt's voice was soft as he talked the boy down. Shaking his head, Puck replied.

"No - it's not alright..."

_'Not even close...'_

Kurt allowed himself to be led back towards their table and blushed as Noah pulled out his seat for him like a gentleman. Puck then leant over to Ray and entered into a hushed conversation at the table. The brunette ducked his head and focused on the salad in front of him that now didn't look half as appetising as it once had - Kurt didn't want to think about what Noah was telling his Uncle Ray.

"He WHAT?"

Kurt cringed at the loud exclamation from Ray and Kurt momentarily caught the older man's gaze before pointedly looking away again. A prodding on his shin caused Kurt to look up into the curious eyes of Melissa - Kurt swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as he offered the girl a watery smile.

"I'll take care of this Noah...", said Ray as he got to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane for a moment before heading off to find Gennaro, "... you have my word."

Passing Kurt on his way, Ray laid a supportive hand on Kurt's shoulder causing the brunette to shrink further in on himself seeing that his Dad and Melissa both were in the dark but clearly wanted to know.

"Kurt?", Burt's voice was low and held a distinctive note of concern which caused a pain to form in Kurt's chest. The brunette fought against the sudden urge to cry - did everyone think that his being with Noah was as much of a waste as Marco did?

"Please Dad... I just want to go home..."

The older man picked up on his son's emotional state which Kurt was forever grateful for and just nodded before picking up his napkin and depositing it over the top of his half-finished linguine.

"Let's go home then..."

Kurt looked up into his Dad's concerned but trusting eyes and offered a wan smile. Feeling Noah hovering by his side, Kurt allowed the jock to wrap his arm around his waist as they all made their way towards the exit. Reaching the front of house, Kurt ducked his head and rushed past and out of the restaurant as they saw the sight of Gennaro clearly reprimanding Marco while Ray stood impassively and observed.

Following a couple of minutes after the remainder of the group had vacated the restaurant - Ray approached Kurt who had slumped down onto the small wall by the rockery and was breathing in the cool afternoon air.

"Gennaro asked me to give you these...", the older man handed Kurt an envelope, "... vouchers for a free meal - on the house."

Kurt was about to refuse the offer and state that he'd rather never go to Gennaro's again when Ray said,

"Gennaro will make sure Marco takes the night off for whenever you decide to go back - he's extremely sorry - I'm extremely sorry... I've known Gennaro for many years. Marco is his son and a good kid really - just completely full of himself is all..."

Kurt nodded and pocketed the vouchers - maybe he and Noah could come back for a romantic candlelight dinner for two sometime. Perhaps make some new memories of Gennaro's that didn't stick in the craw quite as much as that afternoon's experience had.

"Well - I have a few errands to run and then I must go and check up on Ryan and see how he's doing... Burt, Noah - I'll see you Monday?"

Both men nodded in the affirmative,

"Kurt - again I am sorry..."

Kurt shrugged - it really didn't matter.

"It's fine sir..."

Ray and Melissa said their final goodbyes before making their way across the parking lot to Ray's waiting Bentley.

Burt turned to look at the two teens - _his_ two teens - for Noah was now part of the Hummel brood whether he knew it or not. No court would change that fact as far as the older man was concerned.

"Let's go home kids."

As Kurt hopped tiredly into the back seat of the Navigator and stared out of the window - still deep in thought - he wondered what the rest of the day would bring.

_'Now... how do I tell Noah that Finn's coming over? - Crap!'_

* * *

**A/N: OK - another chapter in the bag - just a little fun in the restaurant, the next chapter should be interesting - Kurt vs Finn vs Puck vs Finn vs Kurt - LOL**

**English translations of various pieces of Italian dialogue:**

**Saluti, mi chiamo Marco e io saro il vostro cameriere per oggi = Greetings, my name is Marco and I will be your waiter for today**

**Si potrebbe desiderare di provare a parlare in inglese = You might want to try to speak English**

**Il mio piccolo principe = my little prince**

**Posso avere il branzino con burro di gamberetti marrone per favore? = can I have the sea bass with brown shrimp butter please?**

**Ciao = Hi**

**Tu sei eccezionalmente bella = You are exceptionally beautiful**

**Egli non è degno di voi = He is not worthy of you.**

**Degno o no, io sono con lui = Worthy or not, I am with him.**

**Un tale spreco = Such a waste.**

**Wow - I used WAY more Italian than I thought I would! Still it's all over now, so I've had bad Chinese, poor Eastern European, cliched Italian - what accent can I have someone mangle next? XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Well it's been a while since I focused on NDNB – what with being sick and being caught up with UA and it's new shiny newness. I have to say though that coming back to this story has been like revisiting an old friend.**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

_'Shit shit shit shit shit...'_

By the time Burt pulled the Navigator to a stop in the garage back at the Hummel house, Kurt's nerves were completely shot.

The entire ride home, Kurt had been trying to work out a way – a non-explosive torrent of abuse way – to tell Noah that Finn was coming over.

Thus far the brunette had failed miserably. And now he was plain running out of time.

"Uh – Dad... we'll be in in a minute..."

Kurt reached out and snagged Noah's hand preventing the jock from unhooking his safety belt. The older Hummel raised a single questioning eyebrow at the soprano before nodding in acquiescence and heading inside.

"Are you OK?"

The question seemed to Kurt to be the easiest way to ease into what was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation at best – painful at worst.

"Peachy..."

Noah's tone of voice left Kurt in no doubt that the half-back was still worked up – with good reason given the days events – but Kurt knew that his time had run out.

"I – uh... I... you remember that call I took earlier? At the restaurant?"

Kurt flinched as the jock's face went slack as Noah drew up his defences, clearly sensing something unpleasant was about to happen,

"Yeah..."

Kurt gulped before plowing on, it was too late to turn back, even if he had wanted to.

"Well – it was Finn."

"OK."

Kurt sat slackjawed for a moment before recovering himself – that was not the response the brunette had been expecting – not in the slightest.

"OK?"

The half-back shrugged before framing his reply,

"Finn called you and you talked to him – where's the fire?"

"Well – uh – y'see I sort of told him he could come over tonight."

At first Kurt thought there was a cat somewhere in the Navigator before the soprano realised that the growling was actually coming from his boyfriend.

"No."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock at the vehemence behind the one word spat out of the jock's mouth.

"No what?"

"No – just no! N-O – No!"

"I just want to hear him out that's all...", defended the brunette trying manfully to make the half-back see things from his perspective, "... Finn feels really bad about what happened."

* * *

Puck snorted – half in anger and half in wry amusement – as he tried to work out exactly how to make Kurt understand how totally _not_ alright with this plan he was.

"I bet he feels bad about it – but only because you turned him down."

The jock watched as Kurt ducked his head in acknowledgement of the truth of the statement – if Kurt had said yes to Finn and taken up with him there was absolutely no doubt that any feelings of guilt would not be an issue.

"That's not fair..."

Even to Kurt's ears the denial sounded hollow.

"I don't care. If he comes over I'm not letting him in the house."

* * *

Kurt's upset bubbled up into momentary anger at Noah's point blank refusal to even discuss the matter.

"You don't get a choice in the matter - it's not your house! You can't decide who does or does not come in."

The moment the words left Kurt's mouth, the brunette knew he'd fucked up. Noah's angry expression disappeared in a split second to be replaced with a calm mask.

"I see – sorry – I thought I was wanted around here. Guess I was mistaken."

_"Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars_  
_Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars_  
_Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim_  
_And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them..."_

"No-..."

The door to the Navigator slammed shut behind the jock leaving Kurt sitting in the back seat cursing himself. The brunette grabbed uselessly at his cell, digging it from the front pocket of his waistcoat before checking the screen.

_'Great... Mercedes...'_

Now just wasn't the time to get into any kind of conversation with the girl – Kurt winced knowing the fallout from ignoring his friend would be massive – but the brunette had no choice and as he pressed the 'ignore' button, the cell fell silent.

As much as he loved Mercedes, Kurt had more important things that he had to focus on right now. What he'd said to Noah, had been a momentary lapse – but it had been a momentary lapse which had hurt Noah in probably his most tender spot.

_'Just as he was starting to feel like he belonged... you're an idiot Hummel...'_

Kurt quickly unhooked his own safety belt and hopped down from the Navigator. He had to fix this now before Noah could get it into his head that Kurt had been serious about what he'd said.

He needed to fix it before Noah left him. Because Kurt knew that was a definite possibility. If Noah truly felt like he wasn't wanted – either by him as a boyfriend, or by him as a pseudo-stepbrother it didn't matter – then the jock was liable to do something rash.

Like leave.

Kurt quickly pushed open the separating door between the garage and the main house, just as he heard the loud slam of the basement door in the distance. The brunette winced realising the true depth of Noah's anger – the jock would have never slammed the door for fear of raising Burt's ire unless he was seriously pissed.

Kurt broke out into a jog as he quickly moved down the hallway intent on following the half-back and making things right – by whatever means necessary.

* * *

"Kurt!..."

Kurt halted with his hand on the door leading to his bedroom as his Dad's voice sounded from the direction of the foyer.

"Door!"

Kurt sighed as he headed off in the direction of the door – whoever it was Kurt would just have to get rid of – the longer Noah was left on his own the longer the jock would have time to stew.

_'Stewing is bad...'_

"Dad?"

Kurt rounded the corner and looked curiously at the man who was standing imposingly in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Who is it?...", Kurt came to a stop at his Dad's side and saw for the first time who was waiting and his heart dropped, "... Finn – you're early."

Finn was standing with his hands planted in the pockets of his jeans as he scuffed the toe of a worn sneaker against the porch decking. The Quarterback's brown eyes shot up from examining the decking in minute detail at the sound of Kurt's voice and their eyes met for a second before Finn looked away sheepishly.

"Uh – hi – yeah traffic was light..."

Kurt was aware of Burt still standing protectively like some kind of guard dog and the brunette felt the need to placate the man,

"It's OK, Dad – go watch your shows and I'll make dinner in a little bit OK?"

The older man didn't let up on the intimidating Dad shtick as he nodded reluctantly before leaving Finn with a final comment,

"You know where I am if you need me."

Kurt smiled softly knowing that his Dad was just being his usual overprotective self – it had taken a lot for the older Hummel to trust Noah like he did – other random guys just weren't on the agenda. One of the side effects of Kurt being bullied was that Burt didn't trust Kurt's safety around jocks.

"You'd better come in."

Kurt stepped back and allowed Finn to shuffle over the threshold and into the house. Despite everything Kurt felt bad for the Quarterback having come to appreciate the sheer weight of expectation everyone had put on him – Glee, the football team, Quinn – it was mind boggling actually that the jock hadn't flipped out sooner.

Kurt closed the front door with a click and turned to the silently standing Quarterback. As the brunette led the way down the hallway he felt he should at least warn Finn as he called over his shoulder,

"Just so you know – Noah's downstairs."

Kurt kept walking but soon became aware of the fact that the Quarterback's heavy footfalls were no longer shadowing him. Turning around, Kurt saw that Finn had indeed stopped following him and was looking between the soprano and the door leading to Kurt's bedroom with dread.

"Uh – maybe I should come back y'know _later_... like when Puck's out of state or somethin'..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the larger boy who was suddenly showing a yellow streak a mile wide – something that the brunette found extremely unattractive.

_'Finn Hudson unattractive – who'da thunkit?'_

"Noah lives here now Finn. If you want to talk then you need to suck it up."

Kurt watched as Finn seemed to have a silent conversation with himself before shakily nodding his head and straightening his posture.

"OK – sorry – you're right."

Kurt nodded and turned back to grip the door handle. The coming confrontation was inevitable but it didn't mean Kurt was any more glad to be getting it out of the way. As far as the brunette was concerned they could have put this off until the end of time and he wouldn't have minded.

_'No such luck though...'_

Kurt and Finn descended the stairs into the bedroom and the first thing Kurt saw was Noah, sitting Indian-style in the egg chair in the corner with a glower on his face and headphones in his ears.

Kurt's attempt to make eye contact with his boyfriend proved to be unsuccessful as the jock resolutely stared into middle distance and refused to acknowledge anyone. Sighing in resignation, Kurt moved to take up a seat on the couch and motioned to Finn to ignore Puck and take up the seat opposite him.

"So..."

Kurt waited patiently for Finn to talk – after all he was the one who'd wanted to do so – it was only fair that he be given the opportunity. The brunette could see however that Noah's presence was having a disquieting effect on the Quarterback who kept nervously glancing in the half-back's direction.

Kurt turned to address his boyfriend, staring at the jock long enough for the half-back to pull a single bud from his ear. It wasn't a resounding success but it was progress at the very least.

_'At least he's listening...'_

"You can go sit with Dad if you want to – I know how you feel about _this_..."

Noah's tone of voice as he responded hurt Kurt immensely – there was sarcasm sure – but there was also pain.

"As if I'm ever going to leave you alone with _him_ again. Fool me once..."

Finn ducked his head at the jock's harsh statement before seemingly getting a grip of his nerves and meeting Noah's hostile gaze.

"Go ahead Finn – you wanted the chance to talk – so talk...", prompted Kurt ignoring the glare from Noah.

"I – uh... ah – Hell I'm sorry!...", said Finn with exasperation, "... I made a mistake and I did something that I'm not proud of."

Kurt's face fell momentarily as the thought crossed his mind that Finn probably was more sorry about the fact that it had happened at all – rather than that he'd kissed someone with a boyfriend. The thought made the brunette sad but confirmed every self-doubting moment he'd ever had about himself and his unrequited crush on the Quarterback.

* * *

"Not... not that I didn't want to kiss you Kurt..."

Finn's head snapped up to meet Noah's angry gaze as the half-back literally growled like a jungle cat in warning. Kurt knew it was completely inappropriate but he couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran through him at the jock's possessiveness.

_'I love him so much...'_

"I did want to but I know now that I was being selfish to think you'd just drop Puck for me. I've been confused and I expressed that confusion in the wrong way. So I wanted to say I was sorry. To both of you."

Finn sighed in exasperation and rubbed at his eyes in agitation,

"Everything has just been so_ hard_ lately. Juggling things with Quinn, the baby, Glee, Football and holding down a job too. I knew about your crush on me..."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head trying to will his skin not to flush a bright magenta,

"And then to make things worse I start to develop feelings for another guy? And not just any guy, but a guy that I knew was gay and that had a crush on me? I guess – I guess I felt used y'know – by Quinn and by Puck. I was the fall guy – the idiot who didn't know his girlfriend couldn't be pregnant with his baby and just accepted her word for it.

Finn looked up and met Puck's gaze as he held out his hands in supplication,

"What I did though wasn't cool – it made me as bad as you for sleeping with Quinn behind my back. I forgive you for that by the way..."

Kurt couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped him seeing Noah's stunned expression and half-open mouth.

"I'm uh – I'll let you schmush my face up if that's what it takes to prove to you that I mean what I'm saying."

The Quarterback paled and flinched a moment later as Puck cracked his knuckles menacingly. Kurt however just snorted in amusement at the pair, knowing that Noah despite the act would never truly do such a thing.

"I don't think that will be necessary...", said Kurt aiming a faux-warning glare at the half-back and revelling in the momentary eye contact, "... as long as we're clear that what happened before can never happen again?"

Finn looked relieved as he nodded emphatically,

"Yeah – totally – I promise never to kiss you again Kurt!"

The soprano smiled at the Quarterback – even through everything a sense of innocence always permeated Finn's demeanour – he was like a big kid and it never failed to make Kurt smile.

"Alright then – well thank you for that."

Finn glanced at Puck hoping to see some kind of reaction from his former best-friend to his heartfelt apology. The Quarterback's shoulders slumped however as the jock remained seated, his expression stony.

"I – uh – should go..."

Kurt's heart went out to the Quarterback who was clearly missing his best-friend. If Kurt managed to repair his own relationship with Noah, he decided he'd see what he could do to try to rebuild those bridges.

Kurt got to his feet and smoothed out the material on his trousers,

"I'll show you out..."

* * *

Kurt led Finn back up the basement stairs in silence – though Finn had made his apology there was still an unspoken tension between the pair – the brunette hoped that the uncomfortable feeling would dissipate in time.

"He still hates me doesn't he?"

Kurt glanced back over his shoulder to see the downtrodden expression on Finn's face,

"Just give it time...", counselled Kurt, "... I'll work on him 'K?"

Finn's expression was one of surprise and gratitude and just reaffirmed Kurt's belief that Finn had never meant to hurt anyone – he'd just gotten all mixed up.

"_It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh..." _

Kurt giggled at the Quarterback's ringtone – it was just 100% Finn – while the jock rummaged in his jeans pocket before withdrawing the wailing cell. The brunette watched as Finn looked at the Caller ID before blushing and pressing the 'ignore' button.

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at the blushing Quarterback seeking an explanation while the jock tried unsuccessfully to appear nonchalant.

"I'm sort of - well meeting someone...", admitted Finn looking sheepish.

Kurt couldn't help but smile in return seeing Finn's apparent bashfulness – obviously there was more to the statement than the Quarterback was willing to admit.

"Oh? Who?"

Finn's smile seemed to slip off of his face as he tensed slightly and looked decidedly reluctant to reveal his secret. Finally however the Quarterback's shoulder slumped and he replied, defeated,

"Uh - Justin."

Kurt's heart clenched at the reminder of his ex-boyfriend and of how hurt he had been.

"Oh...", Kurt cursed himself as his voice cracked slightly, the brunette still felt guilty and ashamed somewhat at the way things had turned out, "... I didn't know you were friends?"

Finn shrugged as he pocketed his cell again,

"We weren't - at first. But we got talking when I went with him to the hospital...", Finn's eyes met Kurt's as the Quarterback's lip twitched, "... guess we have one thing in common - our taste in men..."

Kurt giggled softly realising that Finn wasn't holding grudges - it just wasn't like Finn to do so - the Quarterback didn't have a vindictive bone in his entire body.

"So where are you going?...", asked Kurt as he opened the front door and the pair stepped out onto the porch.

Finn turned back to Kurt and a smile blossomed on his face,

"Oh we're going to hit the arcade and blow my $100!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow knowing Finn's family weren't the richest - a $100 was a lot to spend in an arcade,

"$100?"

"Oh yeah - remember that dude at school?...", said Finn as he bounced from toe to toe like an excited puppy, "... the one with the dirty coat that smelled like a boozy weekend? Well the dude gave me $100 to answer some questions for him. It was easy money Kurt. You should have stuck around - maybe he'd have paid you too!"

Kurt got a sinking feeling in his stomach the longer Finn talked - people did not approach school kids and pay them for information - not _normal_ people anyway.

_'Finn... what have you done?'_

"Questions? What kind of questions?..."

Kurt surprised himself by the light and cheerful tone of his voice. The soprano knew that if Finn thought he'd done something wrong that he'd most likely clam up, and Kurt needed the information.

"Oh just basic stuff, about school and my friends and stuff. I mean really easy stuff Kurt. I can't believe he offered to pay me!"

Kurt wasn't able to maintain his smile as his gut twisted itself into knots over his realisations. If what he thought had happened was what actually had happened, then this could be bad for Noah. Really bad.

"This is important Finn - what kind of stuff did he ask about your friends?"

Finn paused and looked quizzically at Kurt for a moment before replying,

"Just usual stuff y'know, who my friends were, what they were like, you, Puck, Quinn y'know..."

_'Oh God...'_

Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute as he fought against the rising panic in his chest. The brunette had to tell someone -

_'Dad... he'd know what to do...'_

Kurt nodded shakily before back-pedalling over the threshold of the house and hurriedly muttering a goodbye and slamming the door in the jock's confused face.

Kurt tore through the house in search of his Dad, finding the older Hummel in the kitchen with his head and shoulders deep inside the refrigerator.

"Dad!"

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

_'CRASH'_

Burt jerked upwards in shock at the unexpected cry from the worried soprano, his head connecting solidly with the roof of the refrigerator and scattering jars and bottles all over the shelving below. Kurt winced as a jar of pickled onions slipped from the top shelf and fell in slow motion before shattering into a sticky mess on the tile floor.

"Oops..."

Burt turned to look at the soprano, a hand pressed protectively against the bump on his skull which was throbbing intensely.

"Oops? I was only looking for a beer Kurt - I wasn't going to ruin my appetite..."

Kurt ignored his Dad - realising that the older man clearly thought his earlier cry had been an admonishment - in favour of grabbing a cloth and beginning the task of mopping up the spillage.

"Someone has a guilty conscience...", the brunette teased.

Burt grumbled as he stepped on an onion which squished between his toes,

"Oh for the love of...", Burt hopped around on one foot as he shook off the remnants of the onion and grimaced.

The older Hummel smiled in thanks as he accepted a second cloth from Kurt and ran it over his slimy foot, "... so has your friend left again?"

Kurt turned to face the sink as he swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and proceeded to rinse out the cloth. The brunette wanted to tell his Dad what Finn had said, wanted to blurt it all out in a stream of consciousness just to relieve himself of the burden – the overwhelming pressure – but the words just would not come.

"Kurt? Son? What is it? Did that boy, Finn, do something? Did he hurt you?", asked Burt the concern clear to hear in his voice.

Kurt found himself nodding before his Dad had finished his litany of questions and so when Burt interpreted the brunette's response he assumed Kurt was agreeing with 'had Finn hurt him' and not 'had Finn done something'.

"I'll kill him. Nobody lays a hand on my boy."

Kurt shook himself before hurriedly correcting his Dad, the soprano's voice was thick with emotion,

"No – Dad, Finn didn't hurt me. He just told me something bad is all... something I think you need to hear."

Burt looked at once both relieved and concerned at his son's declaration but experience meant that the older man knew what to do in situations such as this.

* * *

Kurt watched on impassively from his seat at the breakfast table as his Dad moved from kitchen island to stove and back again, the clinking of bone china, the hiss of the kettle and the ticking of the wall-mounted clock the only things to breach the silence.

So many thoughts were going through the soprano's mind at that moment. What did Finn tell the guy in the trench-coat? What else did trench-coat ask that Finn didn't tell him about? Who was trench-coat working for? What did he want? What was going to happen on Monday?

_'Should I tell Noah?'_

That was the big question. Did Kurt tell Noah that something may be up? That something might be about to shatter the perfect dream of one big happy Hummel-Puckerman family? Could Kurt even bring himself to do that? Noah had tried to hide it from him of course – it wasn't badass – but the soprano could tell that Noah was searching for somewhere to belong.

Kurt couldn't help the slight happy feeling at the thought of Noah being officially in his life.

_'Maybe we'll be married one day? Who knew?'_

_That_ however was a decision that was a long way off in; and it certainly wouldn't be happening in Ohio unless there were major changes to legislature anyway.

Kurt's daydream was brought to an abrupt end by the arrival of the tray filled with cups and saucers and a big pot of tea.

Tea. It had been Kurt's Mom's drink of choice when he was little – the brunette supposed that he might have influenced that slightly considering the amount of times that his Mom's drinking of tea seemed to coincide with one if his own tea parties.

Still – if his Mom hadn't come to the tea parties – little Kurt didn't have any friends to come in her place. It was a sad indictment actually.

"So?"

Kurt looked up from his teacup at the sound of his Dad's voice. Without realising it, the brunette had poured and fixed himself a cup of the steaming hot liquid by muscle memory and had then proceeded to try to stare it into submission.

"Just take your time..."

Kurt smiled softly – his Dad always knew the exact words to say to set his nerves at ease – the smile however didn't last as the soprano collected his thoughts.

"Finn mentioned something as he was leaving tonight...", Kurt raised the cup to his lips and took a sip of the scalding hot liquid, "... someone was at school today. I mean, I saw him myself but I didn't think anything of it – I mean they let maintenance guys and substitute teachers and all sorts in during the day y'know?"

Kurt looked up to see his Dad waiting patiently, his own cup of tea sitting in front of him steaming and untouched. Despite all the times they'd been through this ritual since his Mom had passed away, his Dad still hadn't developed a taste for hot tea.

"He asked Finn a bunch of questions – questions about Noah."

Kurt watched as the expression on his Dad's face became one of concern at the implications.

"Do you know what kind of questions?"

Kurt nodded and took another sip of his tea – allowing the warmth of the liquid to spread from his centre and outwards before replying,

"General stuff but mostly about Noah's past – his friends, his habits – Finn didn't realise I don't think that anything was wrong when I asked him about it. The guy paid him Dad! $100!"

Burt nodded and reached across the table to place a strong hand on top of Kurt's own fidgeting limb, instantly stopping the tiny tremors passing through the soprano's body.

"It'll be OK. I'll take care of it."

The elder Hummel spoke with such conviction that Kurt didn't doubt for a second that his Dad would make things right. His Dad had _always_ made things right.

Kurt nodded shakily and set his teacup back down on it's matching saucer and pushed it away from him.

"Go take care of Noah – that's your job now. Let me handle everything else 'K?"

Kurt smiled and got to his feet, though his heart ached thinking of the potential pain to come for the half-back,

"Thanks Dad..."

Burt however didn't reply as the older man had already crossed to the phone and was punching in a number. All became clear to Kurt a moment later however as his Dad began to speak,

"Ray, it's Burt – no, no everything's fine – something came up though..."

Kurt remained standing by the breakfast table as he listened as Burt and Ray discussed events and a plan was formed.

"Hold on – Kurt?...", the brunette snapped out of his daydream – he was doing that a lot lately – at his Dad's voice, "... can you get your friend Finn to come to see Mr Michaelson tomorrow?"

Kurt pulled his cell from his pocket before tapping out a quick message – thirty seconds later and a response came in from the Quarterback.

"Finn says he'll come round after breakfast."

Burt relayed the information to Ray and plans were made for the group to meet up at Mr Michaelson's office on the Saturday morning to go over matters. Kurt meanwhile put his cell to his ear and checked his voicemail – predictably it was Mercedes.

"_Kurt get your ass out bed and your lips off of Puck and answer your damn phone for a sec will ya? Listen – some sleazy ass white dude has been going round school asking questions – about Puck. Don't worry I didn't say nothing and Mr Schue chased him off school grounds when I realised what was going down. But you need to call me back boo. Don't make me come over there and whip your lily white ass..."_

Kurt saved the message in case he needed it later and snapped his cell shut, glancing to his Dad and getting his attention he waited for the older man to put the phone to his chest,  
"He talked to more than just Finn – that was Mercedes – whoever this guy was, he tried to speak to her too."

Burt just nodded before relaying the additional information to Ray and ending the call, setting the handset back in its cradle to charge.

"Don't worry Kurt, we'll take care of this – whatever this is – tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and slipped his cell back into his pocket. He'd call Mercedes back later but for now the brunette knew that his emotions were running too high.

_'Plus I have to smooth things over with Noah...'_

The thought jarred Kurt back into motion – Noah had been left to stew in his own angry thoughts for much longer than the brunette had ever intended. Kurt prayed that events hadn't kept him away _too_ long.

Saying goodnight to his Dad – and adding that he didn't really feel like eating anymore, a sentiment that the older man echoed – Kurt made his way back towards the basement stairs.

* * *

Noah was gone.

The chair was empty, the headphones left sitting on the cushion in place of the half-back. Kurt slumped against the wall by the stairs in despair as the tears began to well up in the soprano's eyes.

_'He's left me...'_

Kurt's legs gave out from under him as the brunette slumped to a seated position on the bottom step, his breath coming in short pants as Kurt tried manfully to avoid hyperventilating.

_'Oh God – he's left and he hates me and...'_

"Kurt?"  


* * *

Puck had been so angry, for so long, that not getting angry now just never occurred to him.

His Ma was out on a bender – he got angry – his sister was taken away from him – he got angry – his Ma _died_ – he got angry.

So when Kurt had slipped – Puck knew that the brunette hadn't really meant what he'd said – the half-back's first response was to get angry.

Puck had sat in that fucking uncomfortable egg chair for the whole time Finn was there. The jock had put a pair of headphones in but they weren't attached to anything, he'd just tucked the end into his jeans pocket.

So Puck had heard everything that Finn had said about his confusion and his regret. And the more the Quarterback had talked, the more Puck realised – he forgave him – he forgave Finn for kissing Kurt.

Puck knew exactly what Finn was talking about when he had said he was confused and that he was under a lot of pressure. The jock had been under the same pressures himself so he understood. And Puck accepted, that if it hadn't been for Kurt he would have most likely crumbled.

_'Or worse...'_

People in glass houses and all that shit the jock supposed. Puck had after all slept with Quinn and gotten the girl pregnant – the half-back figured that giving Finn a little leeway wasn't completely unreasonable.

Puck had remained seated as Kurt had lead Finn back upstairs – the jock had purposefully ignored all of the looks, bar one, that Kurt had sent to him – yeah, he might know that Kurt didn't mean what he said, but it didn't mean he wasn't pissed at him.

The jock decided that he'd wait until Kurt apologised to him. And then and only then would he forgive Kurt – after of course, he'd exacted his revenge on the brunette – maybe he could get a little punishment into the bargain. Punishment was always fun.

_'Maybe I can get Kurt in that basque again...'_

Puck smirked to himself as he settled in to wait for Kurt's return.

* * *

What the jock had expected would be just a couple of minutes before Kurt returned, stretched to five and then ten before Puck realised that maybe Kurt had given up.

Maybe the soprano had decided that their relationship wasn't going to work out? Maybe he was upstairs right at that very moment with Mr H? Maybe they were going to send him to live with his Dad after all?

The thought filled Puck with dread – and not many things _ever_ had filled Noah Puckerman with genuine dread – well, except the moment a chick ever mentioned the word 'late'.

_'Shit if that ain't the scariest word in the world...'_

All of the water that Puck had drunk with lunch was starting to get to the jock and Puck could feel his bladder starting to send out signals that indicated he needed to take care of some business.

Groaning as he stood and stretched out his aching legs, Puck shuffled off to the bathroom.  


* * *

Puck shut off the faucet and dried his hands on one of the admittedly, very soft, towels by the sink before leaving the bathroom. What the jock saw upon entering the bedroom was not what he'd been expecting.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head had snapped up and in that moment any pretense Puck had previously held of holding back his forgiveness of the soprano evaporated.

"Oh Kurt..."

The jock quickly crossed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of the crying Kurt.

"I'm sorry...", Kurt's voice was small and miserable, "... just please don't leave..."

_'Leave?'_

Puck rolled his eyes – he wasn't going anywhere – Puck thought Kurt understood that by now. The half-back reached out with the pad of his thumb and gently brushed away the tears on Kurt's face, smiling slightly as Kurt purred at the contact.

"I'm not going anywhere...", reassured Puck seeing the colour staring to return to Kurt's face, "... unless you're right there with me."

Puck leant in and gently teased Kurt into a slow kiss – borne more of out reassurance than passion. The jock slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and lifted the smaller boy, who automatically wrapped his legs around the jock's waist without breaking the kiss.

Stumbling the pair headed for the bed in the middle of the room, all thoughts of teasing and apologising forgotten. Everything had boiled down to one simple truth as far as Puck was concerned. Kurt was unhappy – he was unhappy.

And Puck didn't want to be unhappy.

* * *

Kurt whimpered with loss before a moment later yelping as Noah practically threw him onto the bed before the jock launched himself down after the soprano.

Kurt could feel Noah's mouth and teeth as they worried at the skin on Kurt's neck and in the hollow of his collarbone – the one place guaranteed to reduce Kurt to a puddle of goo.

"God! Noah...", panted Kurt as the brunette became aware of Noah's hand slipping down to cup his straining erection through his trousers, "... more!"

Kurt growled as Puck's hand immediately disappeared from applying it's delicious pressure to the soprano's cock, drawing an amused chuckle from the half-back.

"Someone's a little impatient..."

Kurt wasn't going to take this teasing lying down – he'd been punished enough – now it was Kurt's turn to be in charge. The brunette hooked his legs around Noah's waist before rolling them over and leaving himself in the dominant position astride the jock's waist.

Kurt could feel Noah's straining erection as it snaked its way down the leg of his trousers – the brunette wanted it – but he wasn't sure how Noah would take it if he admitted it.

"Kurt?"

The brunette jumped at the reminder from Noah that he was supposed to be doing something – since rolling them over Kurt had yet to move and it had obviously concerned his boyfriend.

"I want you."

Puck grinned up at the brunette and thrust his hips upwards,

"I want you too."

Kurt shook his head – the jock wasn't understanding,

"No. Noah – I _want_ you."

Kurt's heart clenched as Puck's expression went slack before he replied in a monotone voice,

"Oh."

Kurt's face showed hurt at the half-back's less than enthusiastic response to what Kurt had thought would have been a major thing. The brunette supposed when you'd slept with as many people as Noah had in the past that one more person wanting to have sex with you wasn't all that exiting.

_'Still... some kind of reaction would have been nice...'_

* * *

Puck didn't know what to think. Kurt wanted to fuck.

_'No... not fuck – Kurt wanted to make love...'_

Puck had always claimed that there was no difference between 'fucking' and 'making love'; that it was all sex and that all sex was the same.

Knowing and admitting that he was in love with Kurt however; Puck realised that sex wasn't just sex anymore. And if anything, when Kurt admitted what he wanted to do, the jock was a little apprehensive.

Would he be enough?

_'Performance anxiety... who would ever have thought...'_

Before Puck could form a coherent response to Kurt's announcement, the jock saw his boyfriend's expression fall as the smaller boy slipped from his lap and sat on the end of the bed.

"Kurt? It's not that I don't want to..."

The brunette didn't turn to look at him as Puck queried his sudden shift in mood.

"It's OK – I'm sorry, I should have realised – we don't..."

"Tomorrow...", Puck smirked as Kurt's baby blues darted up in shock to meet his own hazel eyes in shock at his statement, "... this is all so sudden – but tomorrow if you still want to..."

The jock left the statement open ended and it was barely a half-second before the jock's lap was once again filled with squirming soprano as Kurt laid kisses all over Puck's face.

"Thank you. Thank you. Love you Noah, thank you."

Puck pulled his head back and paused for a moment as he gazed into Kurt's eyes, as if gauging if the brunette truly wanted what he'd said he wanted. The jock could see nothing other than the same emotions in Kurt's eyes that Puck himself felt.

"Love you too Spider Monkey."

* * *

The remainder of the evening the two young teen lovers entertained themselves. Neither contemplated surfacing for dinner distracted such as they were.

Long after the sun had slipped beneath the horizon and the moon had risen, Kurt snuggled up to Noah's chest, using the jock's hard pectoral as a pillow. The soprano had contemplated telling Noah about what both Finn and Mercedes had said but decided instead to keep Noah in the dark. There was no point in worrying him until they established whether there was truly something to worry about.

"Noah?", asked Kurt in a small voice as he placed his ear to the jock's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Whuzzat?"

Kurt giggled softly, a sleepy Noah was one of the most adorable things that the soprano had ever seen in his entire life.

"We have to go see Mr Michaelson in the morning to talk about Monday."

Noah who was already half into dreamland mumbled his response,

"'K – sleepy now. Love you Kurt..."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down – it's been a month since I updated this story, events in my life have just overtaken me of late. I apologise for the extended delay, but I assure you all that however long it might take me to update, that I eventually will. This story will not end up being abandoned. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I respond well to threats – so being threatened to update quickly made me especially cognizant of the fact I've neglected NDNB for too long. So here's another chapter in short order. I do hope you enjoy. I've been working hard on building a decent ending to this story - the one I had was truly unsuitable which is one of the reasons I took so long to update between chapters 36 and 37. I have a plot and a plan now though, so I should be cooking with gas! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Kurt grumbled as he returned to wakefulness. The brunette had been having a very pleasant dream about riding bareback on a wild stallion with strong shoulders and piercing brown eyes.

Not that Kurt was reading anything into _that_ symbolism or anything.

Kurt could feel Noah's strong chest under his head along with the steady beat of the jock's heart. Nothing could have prepared Kurt for the feeling of absolute content that being with Noah seemed to bring to him.

And it could all be taken away from him by a judge who had never met Noah, had never even spoken to him. It just wasn't fair.

Kurt sighed knowing that there was nothing else he could do - the brunette did not have a magic wand which he could wave to make things right - all that Kurt could do was support Noah and show him that he cared.

Kurt threw back the sheet and rolled himself over until he was in a sitting position on the side of the bed. Glancing over his shoulder at the sound of a whimper, the soprano smiled softly seeing Noah reaching in his sleep for a pillow and drawing it to his chest to replace the loss of Kurt's presence.

_'It's scary just how much I love him...'_

Quietly getting to his feet, Kurt shuffled off to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

* * *

Puck was content. There was no other word for it. He was lying in bed, with Kurt in his arms, after having spent the night showing each other exactly how they felt about each other.

They'd not gone 'all the way' of course - that was still to come, tonight in fact - but they'd certainly done enough so as to wear each other out. For such a small package, metaphorically speaking, Kurt was a dynamo.

Puck squeezed his arms tighter around the smaller body tucked up against his chest and started in surprise as there was no resistance.

_'What the?'_

The half-back cracked open an eye and chuckled to himself seeing that what he'd thought was Kurt pillowed in his arms was actually just that.

At that moment Puck became aware of the sound of running water and of a small voice singing, in perfect tune of course, in the shower.

_"Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it..."_

Puck chuckled to himself as he threw back the sheet, picturing Kurt in the shower complete with dance moves. The jock stood, grimacing at the sticky mess that had dried on his inner thigh overnight - evidence of their activities the prior night.

_'What a night though...'_

Puck stretched, his joints popping and flexed his toes in the soft, thick carpet before padding off towards the sound of singing,

_"Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it..."_

Puck tiptoed into the bathroom, peering through the steam and smiling at seeing Kurt in the shower - naked as the day he was born - and with his back to the jock.

_'Perfect...'_

Puck shucked off his boxers quickly, leaving them pooled on the bathroom floor, before hopping into the shower behind the brunette with a cry in time with Kurt's singing,

"Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh..."

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

* * *

Kurt screamed in surprise as he turned around to see a grinning Noah standing in the shower cubicle behind him.

"You complete jackass!", Kurt threw the loofah which he had been using as an impromptu microphone at the jock causing the taller boy to duck out of they way of the projectile.

Kurt glowered at the jock as Noah continued to laugh uproariously.

_'Oooh he'll pay... he'll suffer...'_

Kurt huffed before turning around and ignoring the jock in favour of completing his shower. The brunette could feel his defences crumbling however as Noah wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's midriff and began nibbling on his shoulder from behind.

"Don't be like that love..."

Kurt tried to keep his façade of anger in place, but Noah calling him 'love' always reduced the soprano to a puddle of goo. That and the fact Kurt could clearly feel Noah's cock as it pressed, though flaccid, against his backside.

"Damn you and you're hotness...", mumbled the soprano feeling through his shoulders, the rumble of Noah's amusement rather than the sound from the jock's mouth.

"Oh...", Kurt gasped as Noah slipped a hand from around the brunette's waist, and headed south to take a firm grip of Kurt's rapidly stiffening erection.

"Damn me and my hotness...", chuckled Puck as he took up a slow and teasing rhythm on Kurt's cock causing the smaller boy to whine in the back of his throat.

"Noah, we have to hurry...", pleaded Kurt as the soprano thrust his hips forward in a desperate attempt to find more friction - friction that the half-back had no intention of allowing him, "... _please_?"

Kurt's whine turned into one of loss as Noah's hand disappeared from around the brunette's erection before Kurt squeaked as he was spun around to face the jock.

The brunette looked up into Noah's eyes, seeing them sparkling with mischief but with no malice as Kurt leaned up to snatch a kiss. Their tongues duelled for dominance before Kurt gasped as Noah dropped to his knees and swallowed the head of his cock in one fluid movement.

"Oh... oh oh oh...", panted Kurt as Noah's tongue wrapped almost entirely around the head of his cock and the half-back began bobbing his head in the way that drove Kurt wild, "... oh, oh... _awww.."_

* * *

Puck grinned up at the soprano from his position on the shower floor, as he withdrew Kurt's weeping erection from his mouth. The brunette's moans had gone from pleasure to misery in record time.

"What?", asked the jock with a wink, earning himself a growl from the brunette.

"You know what...", groused Kurt though the brunette couldn't stop his lip from twitching and betraying his amusement, "... I was so close Noah..."

"I know..."

Puck chuckled before placing a light kiss onto the end of Kurt's cock and causing the brunette's knees to wobble dangerously before the smaller boy threw out an arm to support himself.

"_Please_..."

Puck grinned before taking pity on the brunette and swallowing the soprano's cock again right down to the hilt. Puck had never imagined that he'd find a previously untapped skill in deepthroating but since discovering he had no gag reflex he'd put it to good use.

"Oh God... Oh God... Oh God...", Puck chuckled around Kurt's cock at the brunette's muttered mantra and increased his suction.

Puck's head was like a piston as he expertly - or so he thought anyway - gave his boyfriend what he considered to be his best damn blowjob ever. Puck was many things, but modest was not one of them - when he gave a dude head, it would be the best head the dude had ever had.

_'Or your money back...'_

Puck chuckling resumed around Kurt's cock at his own quip and could feel the tremors running through Kurt's body. Kurt was clearly trying to fight against the feelings the jock was sending coursing through the smaller boy's body. Puck knew though from prior experience that the end would be nigh at the exact moment Kurt began to babble like an idiot -

""OH MY FUCKING GOD!... Noah... I – I can't... I can't...", grunted Kurt just a moment before the soprano's release exploded into Puck's waiting mouth.

_'Every time...'_, thought Puck with amusement as he gathered up the boy's offering before discretely spitting it out and watching it get washed away with the suds.

Puck would suck on a cock - well, on Kurt's cock anyway, quite happily – but the jock still hadn't gotten completely comfortable with the taste of another man's jizz. Maybe in time he'd come to tolerate it - but that day wasn't yet upon them.

_'I need to floss now...'_

* * *

Kurt's heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. The brunette both loved and loathed it when Noah decided to give him one of his special blowjobs because every time the jock did, it just about damn near killed him.

_'What a way to go though...'_

Kurt slumped back against the tiles and allowed the water to pour over him as he tried to catch his breath.

"What...", the brunette took a deep breath and tried to slow down the rapid beating of his heart, "... what brought that on?"

Kurt watched as the jock shrugged before getting to his feet - his usual smirk of satisfaction clear to see.

"I just like seeing you panting..."

Kurt rolled his eyes before pushing himself back to a standing position off of the tiles. The brunette was not ignorant of the fact that Noah was right in front of him, or that 'big Noah' was looking to say hello.

Kurt wrapped his slender fingers around the jock's girth and given a small squeeze -

"Kurt! Noah! Move your behinds or we're going to be late!"

The sound of Burt's voice from the top of the basement stairs caused Kurt to squeak in surprise before the brunette gave Noah another couple of slow tugs on his cock watching with satisfaction as the jock's eyes slipped shut at the sensation.

"Coming Dad!...", called Kurt.

"I wish...", mumbled Noah earning a giggle from the soprano.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight...", said Kurt leaning up to place a quick kiss on Noah's lips before the brunette hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"You'd better!", called Noah from the shower, as Kurt giggled once again before he headed out of the bathroom wrapped securely inside his towel.

* * *

Both boys had trooped upstairs shortly after Burt's hollered reminder and had quickly made some breakfast for themselves. Burt had chuckled at them for working in concert, Kurt making the toast and Noah spreading the marmalade like an old married couple.

Strangely though, neither boy seemed to mind the parallel the elder Hummel had drawn.

In short order the trio were ready to go. A sharp rapping on the front door sounded as Puck wandered down the hallway and yanked open the heavy door.

"Finn?"

The Quarterback stood on the porch dressed in a pair of jeans and a hooded vest and a momentary flash of worry crossed the jock's face before he smothered it,

"Uh - hey dude..."

"Finn...", Puck glanced over his shoulder to see Kurt padding down the hallway in his socks smiling at the Quarterback, "... good you're here."

"It's good is it?", asked Puck in confusion.

Kurt ignored the half-back however as he concentrated on slipping on his shoes and coat.

"Finn is coming with us this morning Noah - it's OK."

Puck shrugged and stepped back allowing Finn to enter the house,

"Whatever..."

"Ah - Finn...", Burt appeared at the end of the hallway and approached the Quarterback, "... thank you for coming out so early."

"Uh - it's no problem sir..."

Puck was confused to say the least but knew that something was up if Finn was coming to see his solicitor about his custody hearing.

_'What hasn't he told me?'_

Puck levelled a glare at Kurt, noting how the brunette avoided making any kind of eye contact with him.

* * *

"Kurt?", the accusation was thick in the jock's voice and Kurt flinched at the sound.

The brunette finished buttoning up his coat and turned to the impatiently waiting half-back,

"Please - just trust me OK?"

Kurt saw the moment that Noah chose to trust him a split second before he nodded reluctantly when the jock's tense shoulders slumped notably. The brunette approached Noah and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's torso – ignoring the flash of pain that crossed Finn's face at the action – unfortunately there was nothing Kurt could do to stop Finn from being hurt.

"I know you wouldn't have asked Finn here if it wasn't important."

Kurt gazed up into Noah's eyes and tried to show the half-back the depth of his feelings – reaching up and drawing Noah's head down to meet him, Kurt gave the boy a chaste kiss. His Dad was watching after all.

"Trust me."

"Always."

The throwaway comment caused Kurt's heart to ache – because he knew that Noah was being truthful – the brunette could feel the jock's sincerity.

"I love you."

Kurt growled as the jock decided to ruin the tender moment by smirking,

"As you should..."

Burt's laughter allowed the half-back the chance to disappear out to the waiting Navigator leaving Kurt faux-fuming in the hallway.

* * *

Burt handed the house keys to Kurt and headed out to meet Noah at the Navigator, leaving both Finn and Kurt standing in the hallway.

"You're good together."

Kurt glanced at the Quarterback to see the taller boy looking out at Noah who was impatiently leaning against the passenger side door of the Navigator.

"I love him more than I can say...", Kurt forestalled Finn's next words and waved him off, "... I know it's crazy – but who said love was ever rational?"

Finn ducked his head and looked miserable as he muttered,

"Yeah – I guess..."

Kurt sighed – the brunette didn't like seeing Finn in emotional pain – but short of declaring his undying love for the Quarterback, Kurt didn't know what he could do.

_'A month ago I'd have just declared my undying love... how times change...'_

Deciding to try to lift the suddenly morose air in the hallway, Kurt ushered Finn out of the door ahead of him before turning to lock up.

"So how did your date with Justin go?", teased Kurt.

Locking the door, Kurt expected some kind of denial to be the first words out of Finn's mouth – the Quarterback however was just chock full of surprises.

"Uh – I kinda sorta – kissed him."

Kurt made a sharp pivot to face Finn, his keys going flying out of his hand in his haste. Finn was examining the knotting on the deck in his embarrassment.

"Y- you – sorta kissed him?"

Finn nodded before looking up into Kurt's shocked face.

"I- uh hope you don't mind – I mean, I know you and a I..."

Kurt smiled before reaching out and embracing Finn around the middle, ignoring that the Quarterback froze up and did not return the hug.

"Of course I don't mind!"

At the exclamation Finn seemed to let out a burst of air and sag in relief. Kurt released the jock from the embrace, glancing quickly to see Noah looking at him with a blank expression from the passenger seat of the Navigator, before he smiled at Finn.

"So are you two – y'know?"

Finn blushed and ducked his head again in that way that Kurt had always found to be adorable – now however, when the brunette just wanted gossip – it was nothing more than annoying.

Kurt waited several seconds for the larger boy to answer the question and when it finally appeared that Finn was going to dodge answering, Kurt struck.

"Ow! Dude what the Hell?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Quarterback who was hopping on one foot after Kurt had kicked him soundly in the shin.

"Finn Hudson you will tell me what I want to know!", said Kurt pouting and stamping his foot petulantly.

Kurt crowed internally as Finn seemed to wilt under the admonishment before replying with a sigh,

"Maybe, yes, no – it's complicated right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the triple threat answer Finn had managed to give to a simple question but didn't press the taller boy, it was clear that the jock didn't want to talk about it.

The blaring of the Navigator's horn prevented Kurt from pressing any farther as the brunette picked up his dropped keys before both he and Finn headed out towards the car.

* * *

The drive to the attorney's office was only ten minutes into the centre of Lima so there wasn't much of an opportunity for any discussion.

Puck however was becoming concerned. The jock knew that something was going on – the meeting with Mr Michaelson had been arranged only the day prior – add to that the fact that Finn was there with them and well Puck was concerned.

As the Navigator came to a stop, Puck was the first to hop out of the front passenger seat and opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Thank you Noah...", offered Kurt shyly as he hopped down, "... you're really going all out to make me want to make it up to you later..."

Puck smirked before wrapping an arm around the smaller boy as they crossed the parking lot and entered the office block.

* * *

The group were quickly ushered into a conference room containing already, Ray, Melissa and of course the attorney.

"Good morning and thank you for coming in at such short notice...", said Mr Michaelson standing and rounding the oblong table.

Approaching Finn the attorney held out his hand in greeting,

"You must be Finn..."

The Quarterback squared his shoulders before returning the handshake warily,

"That's right sir, Finn Hudson."

"Please – no need to be so formal – call me Ryan."

The group all took seats around the conference table as Mr Michaelson broke open a notepad and pressed record on a small portable Dictaphone.

"OK Finn – firstly I'd like to say thank you for agreeing to come in."

Finn looked uncomfortable being the centre of attention as he replied to the attorney,

"That's OK – anything I can do to help."

Kurt smiled broadly at the Quarterback and saw the tension in Finn's shoulders bleed away somewhat.

"I should also say that whatever comes out of this meeting, you aren't in any trouble – so please be as honest and as detailed as you can be, OK?"

Finn nodded and replied,

"Sure thing, sir."

"OK then. I'm led to believe that while you were at school yesterday you were approached?"

* * *

Puck hadn't known until that moment exactly why Finn was part of the meeting – now though a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach.

_'What had Finn done?'_

"Yeah that's right – some dude –...", Kurt snorted in amusement causing Finn to blush and stammer, "... sorry – some older guy stopped me at school and asked to talk to me."

"And what exactly did he want to talk about? Please be as detailed as you can."

Finn paused and screwed up his face in concentration,

"First he wanted to know about me, whether I played football – I'm the Quarterback -...", added Finn as an aside, "... if I were popular, had lots of friends..."

Mr Michaelson began scribbling notes onto his pad as Finn spoke, prompting the jock to elaborate on this or that point if he felt it necessary. What Finn was describing though left Puck in no doubt that something was seriously fucked up.

"So once you'd mentioned Noah?"

"Who?...", asked Finn in a moment of stupidity before catching himself, "... oh you mean, Puck?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the oblivious boy causing the Quarterback to look embarrassed,

"Yes – Puck...", said Mr Michaelson prompting Finn once again to get past his embarrassment.

"Uh -well, once I mentioned Puck he sort of zeroed in on him I guess. I didn't think about it at the time – he asked me all sorts of questions, especially after I told him we hadn't been getting on lately."

Puck could tell that Finn was becoming more concerned that whatever he'd told this mystery guy in a trench coat was going to make the jock angry and sought to allay the fears,

"All water under the bridge now dude."

Puck smirked feeling Kurt's smaller hand creep onto his thigh and squeeze in thanks for his words of support.

_'Yeah I'm definitely getting thanked tonight...'_

"So this man asked you about Noah specifically? What did he ask about?"

"Uh – why we weren't friends anymore...", Finn paused and ran his hand through his hair, "... sorry dude, I sort of told him about the baby."

Puck felt sick to his stomach realising Finn had unintentionally spilled all of the information anyone would need to destroy the half-back. Every chink in Puck's armour, exposed for anyone to -

_'Not anyone – Dad...'_

"He works for my Dad."

Puck's voice cut across Finn's monotone recitation causing the Quarterback to stop dead and look at the half-back in concern. Mr Michaelson however sighed and set his pen down before he steepled his fingers.

"Tall, dirty mac, tendency to call you 'sport'?", the attorney directed the question to Finn who nodded in the affirmative.

"Who is he?", asked Puck feeling the knot of dread in his stomach starting to twist.

_'I could lose everything...'_

It was a horrible thought and Puck tried his best to bury it beneath a façade of certainty that everything would work out.

"His name's Jerry Rush, he's a Private Investigator."

"I screwed up didn't I?", asked Finn looking devastated.

"It's alright Finn you weren't to know...", consoled Mr Michaelson as he shot the Quarterback a wry look.

"What was he looking for?"

Puck already knew the answer to the question but had to ask anyway.

"Jerry Rush is a digger – he specialises in finding information that other P.I.'s just don't find. In this case I'd hazard a guess that he was digging for any kind of information on you, Noah that can be introduced in Court."

"Like fathering a baby?...", asked Puck, his stomach clenching as the attorney nodded reluctantly, "... Like skipping classes? Getting into fights? Bullying smaller students?"

The more Puck listed the more the look of resignation on Mr Michaelson's face increased and the jock started to feel more concerned.

"Yes Noah, things like that..."

"But, Noah's changed...", butted in Kurt looking as if he might start crying at any second, "... he goes to classes with me, he doesn't get into fights and he's stopped bullying people... I should know, I used to be one of them... Put me on the stand to testify or whatever..."

Kurt's panicked ranting was halted by Mr H who placed a warning hand on the brunette's forearm bringing the smaller boy screeching to a halt. Puck clenched his jaw as Mr Michaelson scrubbed at his face in an uncharacteristic show of the concern he was feeling.

"That may very well be the case Kurt, but if Jerry Rush is able to dig up just _one_ testimony to the contrary – find one person who will confirm everything bad about Noah – the damage will be done."

Puck glanced at Finn to see that the Quarterback looked mortified,

"I'm sorry dude – I – if I'd known..."

Puck wanted to rant and rave at Finn, call him names, give him two black eyes and a broken nose – but it wouldn't solve anything. Besides it wasn't as if anything Finn could have told this P.I guy wasn't strictly true.

"It's fine dude – nothing you told the guy was untrue..."

"Noah!...", Puck turned to see Kurt giving him the gimlet eye.

"It's true Kurt – there's no point denying it. I have a past and yes I'm trying to change now, be _better_ but it doesn't change what I've done."

Kurt's expression fell and Puck felt for all the world like kicking himself for being the reason for the tears on the brunette's lashes. There was no advantage to be had in allowing Kurt to hold onto the illusion that Puck was anything other than a semi-reformed bullying jock.

Puck reached a hand under the table and linked his fingers with the brunette's before delivering a small squeeze that brought a small smile to the soprano's face – it wasn't much of an improvement but it was something.

"But... doesn't he have to have told me he's a P.I? Does he not have to have a parent with me like on TV before he can ask me questions?"

Puck snorted at the absurdity of Finn's question – the Quarterback was a Law & Order junkie and the pair had spent many a weekend watching Law & Order marathons.

"Sadly no – from a legal perspective, he was just one person asking another person a question."

Finn's face fell as he stammered,

"B-but he paid me! $100!"

Mr Michaelson shook his head as he switched off the Dictaphone.

"I'm afraid it makes no difference – believe me I wish it did."

* * *

"God dammit!"

Puck jumped as Ray's fist connected solidly with the tabletop making everyone in the room jump in surprise. The half-back himself had almost forgotten that the older man was there as he'd not said a word since they'd all sat down.

Everyone looked to Ray in silent shock waiting for some kind of explanation for the outburst. The next words from the man's mouth however surprised everyone – especially Puck.

"Can we please clear the room? Noah and I need to talk...", Puck met Ray's gaze and saw anger mixed in with resignation in the elder man's eyes, "... in private."

As the sound of scraping chairs echoed in the room and the group began to file out, Puck was aware of Kurt squeezing his hand and seemingly ready to refuse to leave . The jock could sense however, that whatever it was that Ray wanted to talk to him about it was important.

_'Ray isn't the kind of guy to make a fuss for no reason...'_

Puck dropped Kurt's hand whilst trying to ignore the hurt look on the brunette's face.

"Noah?"

"It's alright Kurt...", Puck tried to reassure the brunette and mitigate the damage that refusing Kurt's presence would cause to their relationship.

"I'm not going anywhere Noah..."

Puck sighed before glancing to Mr H, the plea in his eyes unspoken but received loud and clear by the older man.

"Come on Kurt – there's a coffee place across the street, let's go find out if they do one of those Flappy Chinos you like so much..."

Puck could tell that Kurt wasn't happy – but Burt's grip on the smaller boy's arm was resolute as the brunette was ushered from the room. Just as the door closed shut with a gentle thump Puck heard Kurt's voice,

"It's a Frappuccino..."

* * *

Puck sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this Noah...", Puck dropped his hand and looked up into the sad eyes of Ray, "... I promised you this would be simple and I failed to keep my promise."

"It's not your fault sir..."

The elder man grunted before snorting out a breath through his nose in agitation,

"Yes – yes it is."

Puck remained silent waiting for the older man to speak.

"You'll be aware that I don't exactly have the highest opinion in the world of your Father?"

The jock couldn't help himself and snorted in amusement at the understatement – Puck remembered quite clearly the first words from Ray's mouth as he'd laid eyes on his Dad in the courtroom.

"Son of a bitch..."

Ray seemed to relax slightly and reached into his inside pocket to retrieve an old pocket watch which he proceeded to check and put away again.

"Exactly – I told you that the reason for why was a long story. I think, now, you need to understand."

Ray's voice was hoarse and scratchy as the elder man began to cough. Puck reached into the centre of the table and poured a glass of water from the carafe before pushing it towards the older man who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you Noah – you're a good boy."

Puck didn't like being referred to as a boy, he was almost 18 after all, but the jock supposed that when you were as old as Ray, that anyone younger than he was could be considered a boy.

"Yes sir."

Ray chuckled for a second before setting his glass down on the table in front of him,

"I suppose, like with any story, I should start at the beginning. A long time ago, some twenty years or so ago, I used to live and work in Lima. I ran a brokerage firm down in the financial district, we were moderately successful and it was there that I employed a young man by the name of Reuben Puckerman."

Puck sat up straighter at the mention of the man who would one day become his Dad and listened attentively as Ray paused to collect his thoughts.

"I don't have any kids Noah. I was never blessed with meeting a woman I loved enough to marry or to have a family of my own. Your Mother was my only blood relative and so I doted on her like I would have a daughter. My business and your Mother, that was all I had. I had this young, ambitious and talented boy in my office and saw the potential to make my daughter happy. I was the person that introduced your parents, Noah."

Puck sat in shock at the revelation – Ray had introduced his Mom to his Dad. Nobody had ever told the jock the story of how his parents had met before.

"I approved completely of the match and _oh_ Noah your parents were so in love..."

Puck sat stoically, unable to process what the older man was telling him. The half-back had very few memories of life before his Dad had left them, that weren't tainted by that event.

"When your Mother came to me and told me that Reuben had proposed – I was so happy for her – for them both. Your Mother was such a special person Noah – you probably don't remember her the same way I do – but to have seen her, before her _problems_ caught up with her. She was a completely different person..."

Puck swallowed around the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears on his eyelashes. Ever since the funeral the jock had been trying to put events surrounding his Mom to the back of his mind. Ray however was unintentionally stimulating Puck's memory and the jock was fighting to retain his composure.

"Once your parents were married, it was me who gave them the apartment you lived in until recently – it was my wedding gift to them."

Ray ducked his head and drew a handkerchief from his top pocket as he dabbed at his eyes.

"I feel responsible for what happened to your Mother..."

Puck felt that he had to speak up and support the elder man who was clearly wilting under what the jock could only imagine was years of guilt and shame.

"You shouldn't..."

"But I do!...", Ray maintained with vehemence as he slapped his palm down on the tabletop, "... I should have stopped it, I should have stopped _him_..."

Puck closed his mouth and waited patiently for the emotional Ray to gather his wits. The jock now understood to a certain degree what motivated Ray to want to help him – after all, what kind of stranger does what Ray had done in the past week?

"Your Dad had a problem, Noah. A gambling problem..."

Puck growled softly at the admission of his Dad's weakness – as far as the half-back was concerned it just reinforced the belief that his Dad was not worth the effort.

"That wasn't your fault either though...", maintained the jock, "... if my Dad wanted to be such a douche that's his problem."

Ray smirked at Puck's use of coarse language before he carried on,

"As I said, your Dad was a gambler. And eventually, as all gambling addicts do, he got in over his head and came to me to bail him out."

"And you told him to take a hike?"

Ray nodded at the jock's question,

"Pretty much. I'm a very rich man Noah – one thing I've always prided myself on is being responsible for my own actions. I tried to teach that to your Father too when I refused to help him pay off his bookie. I think that's probably one of the reasons why he left your Mother – to try to get away from his life and his debts."

Puck watched with growing alarm as Ray seemed to crumple in on himself as the older man balled up his handkerchief and held it over his mouth to stifle his sobs,

"Maybe, if I'd just paid off his debt – which I could have done a hundred times over and never noticed it – then your Mother would still be here today, and you'd have grown up with two parents instead of one."

Puck couldn't sit idle any longer. The jock pushed his chair back and swiftly rounded the table to take up the seat vacated earlier by Melissa, on Ray's right hand side. Reaching out the jock placed his hand on the quietly sobbing man's forearm in support.

"It wasn't your fault Ray...", the older man's head snapped up in shock as Puck chuckled, "... What? I figured if you're crying like a chick, I'm not going to call you sir anymore..."

Ray snorted before beginning to laugh as he dried his eyes and blew his nose like a trumpeter.

"Thank you Noah – at least I think..."

Puck grinned at the older man as he reiterated his belief,

"My Dad made his choices. He was supposed to be an adult and he chose to run rather than face his problems. As much as I'd have liked to have had a Dad around – I'm sure as Hell not going to bitch over the fact that I didn't. I happen to think I turned out alright!"

Puck struck a pose as Ray chuckled again and patted the jock on the knee.

"As I said – you're a good boy Noah."

"I'm a badass."

"What you do in the privacy of your own bedroom is none of my business..."

Puck's jaw dropped open before a blush began to stain his cheeks. Ray meanwhile smirked in triumph as he folded up his handkerchief and put it away.

Puck tried vainly to recover his dignity at having been punk'd by the older man before sobering,

"Alright, so I get why you don't like my Dad – if you ask me he sounds like a dick – but none of that explains why you're so angry that he might get custody. I mean – yeah I might not be over the moon about the thought – but it's not like it's the end of the world right?"

Puck didn't like the look that crossed Ray's face as he spoke and it did not bode well that the older man looked _tired_ all of a sudden.

"No. I suppose it doesn't...", Ray fixed his eyes on a painting hanging on the wall opposite the pair as he spoke, "... I didn't want to tell you any of this Noah, not after everything you've already had to deal with. But circumstances have progressed to the point where I can't _not_ tell you."

Puck remained silent in support of the older man he'd come to respect in the few short days that he'd known him.

Ray dropped his gaze from the painting and angled himself so he could look Puck in the eye. The jock could see the regret in Ray's eyes at the thought that he was going to be burdening the half-back and his respect for the older man increased again.

"You're my heir, Noah."

Puck understood the meaning behind the words but not the implications of such a situation as he stared blankly at the older man.

"_I'm_ your heir?", Puck's voice was laced with disbelief causing Ray to chuckle at him.

"Yes – to the tune of about six million dollars."

Puck couldn't help it. He snorted before chuckling loudly,

"You're the six million dollar man?"

Ray rolled his eyes as he chuckled along with the half-back,

"Yes, I suppose I am...", Ray waited for Puck to stop chuckling before he continued, "... my heir was originally your Mother, but with her passing, everything that was to go to her now will go to you."

Puck sobered up as the thought hit home. This man beside him – the man who had breezed into town less than a week earlier for his Mom's funeral – wanted to make him his heir and give him six million dollars upon his death?

It was unreal. It was crazy.

"This is a joke right?"

_'Please tell me it's a joke...'_

Puck looked at Ray looking for any sign on the older man's face that he was being anything other than completely sincere. The jock saw nothing.

"Crap..."

Ray chuckled and laid a hand on Puck's shoulder in solidarity,

"It's not that big of a deal Noah. Yes it's a lot of money but I trust you to know how to deal with it. And if you don't I'm sure that boyfriend of yours will invest it all in shoes for you..."

Puck laughed again at the thought of Kurt being able to buy six million dollars worth of shoes.

"Wait...", a horrible thought occurred to Puck as he abruptly stopped laughing, "... if I'm your heir and my Dad gets custody of me?"

Ray nodded despondently,

"If I die before you turn 18, then your Dad would have control of your inheritance until you were old enough to take it on yourself."

Puck's stomach dropped. Everything suddenly clicked into focus as the missing piece of the puzzle became available – now the jock knew why his Dad had suddenly appeared from nowhere – he wanted Ray's money.

"That _dick_! That fucking asshole I'll -"

It was Ray's turn to laugh as Puck ranted and fumed at his Dad,

"You'll get no argument from me. Your Father has always been a greedy son of a bitch, I suppose that's why he gambled like he did – always trying to get the big win."

"But then...", said Puck carefully thinking over everything Ray had said, "... if this only happens if you die before I'm 18 then there's nothing to worry about – it's only eighteen month-..."

Puck's voice trailed off seeing the stricken expression on Ray's face.

_'Oh shit no...'_

"I'm sorry Noah – I don't have eighteen months."

Puck's heart clenched for the man sitting beside him – Ray didn't deserve to die – and that was what the older man was trying to explain to the jock was going to happen.

"No. No you can't."

Ray shook his head and squeezed Puck's shoulder in comfort,

"I've known for a long time now Noah that my time was running out. I've made peace with my fate."

"But surely there's something..."

Ray cut the jock off with a shake of his head,

"I've seen some of the best doctors money can buy. And the only thing that they all agree on is that I've got no more than six months left. It's not a pretty thought, and I hate it – especially knowing what could happen after I'm gone – but there's nothing I can but accept it and make sure that when I'm gone those people I care about are taken care of."

Puck felt like someone had punched him in the solar plexus and it wasn't a nice feeling. Ray was a cool guy – someone that the half-back could easily see coming to respect and admire much as one would an uncle or a grandfather. To think that the man was sick – that he was terminally ill and that he would be gone within a half of a year was just horrible.

"This is fucked up!...", cried Puck as he punched the table with his fist.

Ray nodded in agreement and didn't do anything to stop the jock from expressing himself.

"It is what it is. All I can do is try to do what I can to make sure that your Father doesn't see one red cent of my money. Oh and could I ask you a favour?"

Puck met Ray's eyes as he answered with every ounce of sincerity the jock could muster,

"Name it."

"Don't tell Melissa? She doesn't know and I don't want her to worry needlessly. She still thinks all of my doctors appointments are to refill my Viagra prescriptions!"

Puck raised an eyebrow cheekily at the older man as Ray flipped him off,

"I might be old but you've seen Melissa – are you saying you wouldn't pop a blue pill if you could?"

Puck chuckled at Ray's grin,

"No sir but I don't need pills around Kurt either."

"I bet you don't!...", laughed Ray as he climbed to his feet, supporting himself on his cane more pronouncedly than usual, "... come on Noah, I think we should go and find everyone else."

Puck got to his feet and made to follow the older man – there was still one question however that he wanted to ask of Ray and so the jock voiced it,

"Uh – Ray – I know you said not to tell Melissa? But can I – can I tell Kurt? I don't like the idea of keeping secrets from him."

Ray smirked as he swooned dramatically,

"Oh to be young and in love! I wouldn't ask you to keep a secret from the person you love – discretion is all I ask."

Puck smiled warmly as he placed his hand on the door handle and pulled open the conference room door,

"You have my word."

Both men made their way from the attorney's office to find the rest of their group all sitting under a parasol outside of the coffee house opposite the office block.

Puck immediately made a beeline for the surly looking brunette listlessly prodding at his Frappuccino with his spoon and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind.

"Hi gorgeous...", Puck purred into Kurt's ear, delighting in the little shiver that passed through Kurt's body, "... miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it – another piece of the puzzle falls into place. Next chapter, Puck plays football followed by sexy time XD**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and who has stuck with this story. We're only a few short chapters from the envisaged end of this saga. I suspect by the time everything's said and done we'll be pushing 300,000 words. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated and I know you all probably are **_**really**_ **mad at me. I just have had so much hit me all at once recently that writing became the thing that was easy to sacrifice. I'm not going to promise to go back to my usual prolific writing schedule because, well that would be lying to you and I don't want to do that. This story is not abandoned however, I'm just taking my time.**

**Also I've been helping a friend, Frank Featherstiff by offering my expertise; such as it is; in the realisation of his own writing dream. If you haven't already, do check out our joint project; "Escape Plans" by Frank Featherstiff. It's really quite good, if I do say so myself :-P**

**Right, now that I feel cheap and dirty after that little bit of shameless self-promotion, it's on with the story, and I hope you still enjoy.**

**Chapter 39 – Ride Em Cowboy**

* * *

Kurt had intended to hold onto his anger at Noah for so easily dismissing him from the attorney's office. However the moment the jock's hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear the brunette's defences crumbled to dust.

"Damn you and your hotness...", grumbled the soprano earning a husky chuckle from the half-back who had begun tracing the shell of Kurt's ear with his tongue – something that never failed to turn the soprano into a puddle of goo.

"Yup, damn me and my hotness...", agreed Puck as he nipped at Kurt's ear with his teeth and delighted in the shudder that wracked the smaller boy's frame.

A clearing of Burt's throat had the pair looking sheepishly at the other, as Noah grabbed a spare seat from the table next to them and reluctantly sat beside the soprano when really what he wanted to do was scoop Kurt up and settle the smaller boy onto his lap.

Puck glanced to his right, at Finn who was sitting silently with a glass of soda in front of him untouched. Judging from the expression on the Quarterback's face, Puck figured Finn was still feeling awful for having spoken to the P.I.

"Alright dude?", asked Puck smacking the Quarterback on the arm.

The move wasn't the most eloquent in history - but then interactions between jocks seldom was. Finn looked up from his daydream and met Puck's gaze and the half-back tried to convey to the Quarterback that there were no hard feelings.

"Uh - yeah."

"Good - you need your head in the game tonight."

Finn smiled back at Puck before replying,

"Don't worry I'll be ready. Not that it'll make much difference without our kicker to win us the game..."

Kurt ducked his head and blushed at the praise while Burt looked on in pride at his son's obvious talent.

"You play football Kurt?", asked Ray clearly surprised.

Puck's reply was waspish in his defence of the soprano,

"He's the best damn kicker we've had in years!"

"Totally - we're not half as good without Kurt in the team!", insisted Finn.

Kurt preened under both Noah's and Finn's protective praise as he laid a hand on the half-back's thigh. Ray meanwhile reared back in shock and raised his hands in supplication.

"No offence was intended, I assure you."

"Down boys!", ordered Kurt with a giggle as both boys snapped their jaws shut. Each looked unrepentant however, Noah especially.

"Would there be room at this game for an old man to watch?"

Kurt could remember clearly, the packed bleachers for his first game and looked to Finn and Noah for their opinions, slightly concerned to see the flash of concern on the half-back's face; though the brunette had no idea why.

"I'm sure we can find you some seats...", promised Noah pointedly ignoring Kurt's worried stare and instead addressing the older man, "... kick-off is at 7.30."

* * *

Shortly after Puck and Ray had returned, Mr Michaelson had excused himself and left the group at the coffee shop in order to return to the office. Puck found that he was reassured a great deal that the man would be working flat out over the weekend on his strategy for countering any arguments that may arise at Monday's hearing.

It didn't mean, of course, that the jock wasn't still worried about the possible outcome - but that was out of his hands. Puck would get his chance to state his preference to the Judge, but ultimately the half-back's fate was not within his own control.

The remainder of the group had enjoyed coffees and tried to put out of their minds the revelations of the morning. Puck meanwhile had concocted a plan and was busy setting about making it a reality; all thanks to a few pilfered cell numbers and enough subterfuge worthy of a spy.

_'The name's Puckerman... Noah Puckerman...' _

* * *

Kurt was suspicious. There was no other word for it. All afternoon, since the half-back had returned from his clandestine meeting with Ray, Noah had been acting _off_.

For instance, right at that very moment, whilst Kurt was in mid conversation with Melissa regarding the deficiencies in Prada's new fall collection; Noah was again on his cell sending messages. And the jock wouldn't tell Kurt who he was texting.

It was infuriating.

"I much prefer the Versace line this season, nicer lines..."

Kurt nodded in agreement with Melissa's assessment as he kept a gimlet eye locked on the jock who had just pocketed his cell once again - though this time Kurt noticed, Noah looked smug.

Yes. Smug. Like he'd just one some kind of prize at a fairground and was pleased with himself.

"What...", growled Kurt turning to level his most intimidating glare at Noah, "... are you looking so smug about?"

To Kurt's consternation however, Noah just smirked and returned the soprano's gaze, layering it with what Kurt could only describe as a hunger that made the soprano's heart rate increase exponentially.

_'Damn it what is he up to?...'_

* * *

Arriving in plenty of time for the start of the football game, Finn, Puck and Kurt split up; the two jocks heading for the locker rooms and the soprano heading with his Dad, Ray and Melissa towards the bleachers.

"It's a real shame, I won't be able to see you play, son...", said Ray as he leant heavily on his cane going up the stairs, "... especially considering the glowing praise you got from both Finn and Noah."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head bashfully at the unexpected praise whilst hurriedly mumbling a denial,

"I'm sure I'm not nearly as vital to the team as they make out..."

Burt however wasn't one to allow his son to be self-deprecating and snorted before chipping in defiantly,

"From what I heard, before you started kicking, this team sucked...", said the elder Hummel, ignoring the scandalised look from one of the other player's parents sitting nearby, "... so don't put yourself down so much."

Pausing on the gantry to allow Ray to catch his breath, Kurt jumped at a high pitched squeal from behind him,

"Kurt!"

"'cedes!...", squealed Kurt in return before the ecstatic look on the soprano's face slipped back into it's usual stoic mask.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the chuckling and tittering from the adults standing behind him as the black girl engulfed the brunette in a crushing hug,

"...'cedes... need... oxygen... to... live..."

Kurt was beginning to tremble and his vision was greying at the edges when Mercedes finally released him from the embrace and the soprano was able to take in a deep gulping breath.

"What... was that for?", asked Kurt.

"It feels like _ages_ since I last saw you...", explained Mercedes with a nonchalant shrug.

Glancing over Mercedes shoulder, Kurt saw the two figures of Quinn and Santana flanking the black girl,

"Hey guys...", offered Kurt taking in their outfits with a wide-eyed stare, "... or should that be howdy?"

"Howdy...", said Santana, tipping the brim of her white stetson in the direction of Kurt and the adults flanking him, "... hi Mr Hummel..."

"Oh...", said Kurt suddenly remembering himself and indicating the hovering adults, "... guys, this is my Mr La Forge; Noah's guardian and his PA, Melissa..."

"Please... call me Ray...", said the older man smiling warmly at the pair, "... and I must say it's nice to meet some of Kurt and Noah's friends."

"It's so weird thinking of him as Noah...", mumbled Mercedes and earning herself a warning glance from the brunette.

"So what's with the whole brokeback-Lima look?...", asked Kurt trying to change the topic.

"Oh...", said Quinn glancing down at herself as if she had somehow forgotten that she was dressed in full cowgirl accoutrement, "... Cheerios performance... I think you'll like it..."

Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion as he took in the knowing grins that spread over the three girls faces at the pronouncement.

'_That can't be good...'_

"So the Cheerios?...", asked Ray, "... I take it they're the Cheerleading Squad?"

"National Champions...", bragged Santana a superior smirk adorning her face, "... the Cheerios are more than _just _a Cheerleading Squad."

Tipping his imaginary hat at the Latina, Ray chuckled,

"Duly noted young Miss... please don't hogtie this old fool for his ignorance... the Cheerios didn't exist when I was a youngster growing up in Lima..."

The group all chuckled at the banter between the girls and Ray - all except for Kurt who was still fixated on Quinn's earlier comment.

"So what are you performing?", asked Kurt of Mercedes expecting that the black girl would be taking on the vocals of whatever performance the Cheerios had cooked up.

The black girl shook her head before replying; causing Kurt yet more consternation,

"I'm not singing tonight; scratchy throat...", she explained; though she wouldn't meet the brunette's eyes.

'_Scratchy throat my ass...'_

Kurt was doubtful Mercedes was being truthful considering the pitch and volume the girl had managed on hear earlier squeal, but if for whatever reason, she wasn't feeling up to singing, Kurt would be a good friend and wouldn't pry - at least not yet.

"So what do you think the team's chances are tonight?", asked Ray addressing the three girls.

"Whatever our chances are Sir,...", replied Quinn with a smile in the direction of the soprano, "... they're not half as good without Kurt to kick..."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, refusing to succumb to his blush on this occasion.

"Noah put you up to this didn't he? Finn then?", accused the brunette with an expression promising retribution.

All three girls however looked genuinely puzzled, as if they didn't know they had unconsciously echoed the exact phrasing used by Finn earlier that afternoon. It was 'cedes in the end, who replied for the trio,

"Nobody put us up to anything - you might not like it - but the team _isn't_ half as good without you..."

Kurt's head dropped to his chest as he groaned in mortification - he just couldn't win - still it was nice to know that he was appreciated for more than just his singing.

"Well, anyway it was nice meeting you,...", said Quinn checking her wristwatch quickly, "... but we'd better go if we don't want Coach Sylvester to turn us into skin suits for being late."

All three girls hugged Kurt - an act that surprised the soprano, especially in Santana's case - and quickly made their way down towards the field.

"I have to compliment you Kurt, on your choice of friends...", said Ray as he took a seat near the aisle and signalled to the peanut guy to throw him some, "... I wish I'd had the presence of mind when I was your age to befriend the Cheerleaders..."

Kurt giggled as he took up a seat beside his Dad as the announcement went out introducing the pre-match entertainment.

* * *

By the time Puck and Finn had gotten down to the locker rooms, the half-back was relieved to see Matt, sitting next to Mike getting ready for the game. Seeing Matt meant that Puck's plan was coming to fruition.

"Hey Puck, I got your message...", said Matt from his seat on the bench in front of his locker.

"Hey dudes...", said Puck nodding to both guys as he opened his locker and started to pull out his gear.

Glancing over his shoulder, Puck asked of Matt,

"So you got it all then?"

Matt nodded as he held up a large bag filled with clothing,

"I was in class with Mercedes when you're message came in. She sorta went crazy when you told her about your plan...", said Matt with a puzzled look on his face, "... y'know, I think she might actually like the thought of, y'know, two guys together... kept going on about how hot it made her..."

Puck smirked as he grabbed the bag from Matt's outstretched hand and quickly started to lay out the outfit on the bench beside him.

"Sounds like someone got a little somethin' somethin'..."

Puck's suspicions were proven correct as Matt ducked his head and coughed to hide his embarrassment whilst he and Mike chuckled at the black jock.

'_Need to file away that guy on guy makes Jones hot for future use if she ever gets out of line...'_

Puck had known ahead of time about the plan for the Cheerios pre-game performance. It was difficult not to when you had been lined up to perform alongside Quinn and Santana.

The plans had been abandoned however when the shit had hit the fan with the half-back's Mom and nobody had thought to mention it again. In the end, Puck hadn't complained any and Mercedes had been drafted in to perform with the Cheerios instead.

Now though, Puck's priorities had changed. Tonight was the night he was going to sleep with Kurt for the first time; something that for all of his experience with the opposite sex, had the jock truly nervous.

_'Kurt deserves the best... this is just one small part of that...'_

Of course, Puck was also no fool. The jock understood perfectly well, that the suddenness of Kurt's wish to sleep with him was borne partly from his attraction - because let's face it Puck was damn handsome; and partly from his fear that Monday's custody hearing would not go well and that they might never otherwise get the chance.

Still, Puck was not one to turn down the chance to have sex - even though when he thought of the act with Kurt, the jock struggled to call it _just _sex. It was more than that now, Puck realised. He loved Kurt. And in loving Kurt, the feelings that accompanied every act that they shared were so much _better_ than they were before.

Puck pinched his nose and shook his head,

_'Dammit Puckerman you're turning into a chick...'_

* * *

So when he'd gotten back to the coffee shop with the rest of the guys, Puck had pinged off a couple of quick texts and had quickly sorted out the logistics of the performance he now wanted to give.

Puck had thought that Aretha would prove to be a major stumbling block but as it happened, once Aretha understood what Puck was planning, the black girl was all too happy to withdraw from performing. The half-back had seriously been worried that Aretha was going to pop a ventricle she was so into helping him.

'_The legend of Puckzilla is alive and well...'_

As it turned out, the difficult part was convincing Quinn and Santana to go along with his plan. The pair had of course, rehearsed their routine with the rest of the Cheerios, meticulously for weeks prior to the game and neither were too happy at being asked to change everything at the drop of a hat.

In order to get their cooperation, the half-back had been forced to cash in some serious favour-coin with both girls before things began to fall into place. Puck dreaded what the girls would do with their one time only, no questions asked, Puck voucher.

'_Damn that's a scary thought...'_

Still,the price was necessary as, Puck was determined that tonight was going to be the best night of Kurt's life.

* * *

"Oh for the love of... _fuck!'_

Puck sat down heavily on the bench in front of his locker and sighed. The jock couldn't help but wonder why he was putting himself through this - after all it was Kurt who had admitted to wanting to sleep together - so it wasn't as though the soprano needed persuading any.

Pulling the offending pants from around his legs, the jock growled as he held them up in front of him shaking them furiously as he growled at Mike,

"These... are _fucking_ impossible..."

"Dude... use talc...", said the Asian boy as he slipped his jersey on over his pads, "... and there's no way you'll be able to wear underwear..."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?...", snapped Puck, thoroughly annoyed with himself for being unable to get into a stupid pair of pants.

Mike ducked his head and mumbled something inaudible as a blush stained his cheeks,

"Uh – just – here...", Puck reached a hand out and caught the thrown bottle of talc with ease, "... Gee is that the time? C'mon Matt!"

Puck shook his head in amusement as Mike hurriedly picked up the rest of his gear and high tailed it out of the locker room in the direction of the field.

"What's up with him?", asked Matt, who had been talking with Finn and had missed the exchange. Puck simply shrugged and studied the instructions on the bottle Mike had left with him.

The jock popped the cap on the bottle of talc and sniffed experimentally. Puck had always treated talc as something that chick's – and Kurt – used. Sniffing up some of the dust, Puck shrugged; it was actually not as bad as the jock had first thought it'd be.

Standing and shrugging his underwear down his legs and off, Puck started to apply the powder liberally, making sure to cover every square inch of his lower body; including Puckzilla, which the jock treated to special attention. Puck of course, had no idea whether he was supposed to cover all of his exposed skin, but he figured it couldn't hurt any.

"Ah-hah!", cried Puck in triumph as he managed to draw the skin-tight pants up his legs – all that was left was to lace up the drawstrings on the front.

Suddenly aware of the silence in the locker room, the jock glanced up and noted that his cry had attracted the attention of some of the other jock's who were busy getting ready for the upcoming game. Picking out a familiar target in an attempt to cover for his feeling of chagrin at having so many people look at him funny, Puck snarled,

"Take a picture Trabner, it'll last longer... just make sure to use a widescreen lens to fit all my cock in..."

Puck knew it was a low blow to intimidate the smaller jock, especially considering both of their having been involved with Kurt for a time, but it just came naturally.

Trabner however appeared to be the bigger man and simply averted his eyes and continued to get into his gear as he chatted – in suspiciously close proximity, Puck noted – with Finn.

Getting into and out of the pants was not going to be the easiest thing in the world - the jock would have probably taken an algebra final over the thought any day of the week.

The original plan for their performance had been for Puck, just to wear jeans, however the half-back wanted to give Kurt a little show, plus he'd wear the outfit home after the game and hopefully get himself a little somethin' somethin' to make it all worthwhile.

Squeezing himself into the almost too tight pants hadbeen just as difficult as Puck had thought - in fact they damn pants were so tight, the half-back had been forced to abandon all thought of wearing underwear. Hitching on the spurs to the boots that Matt had helpfully picked up for him, Puck found himself now sitting in the locker room with little to do but wait and look forward to the upcoming game.

"Dude...", said Finn sitting down on the bench beside the half-back, "... doesn't that like - pinch?"

Puck grimaced as he couldn't deny that his junk was getting seriously constrained, but judging from the prominent outline of Puckzilla in the leather, Kurt would no doubt appreciate the effort and that would make any suffering totally worthwhile.

"Alright listen up and settle down!"

Puck settled back against his locker as Coach Tanaka began to pace in front of the tactics whiteboard and allowed himself to drift off into thinking about the upcoming performance and of course, the game.

Puck loved that about playing football - the way that he was able to narrow his focus until all that existed was the game - it was an immense relief not to have to think about anything else other than winning.

Kurt of course, by virtue of his broken wrist, was not able to play and so Coach Tanaka had reinstated the teams previous kicker to his place on the team. Not that Puck expected that they'd get much in the way of field goals that evening - their previous kicker truly did suck.

The brunette had decided that rather than stick with the rest of the team, that he'd go find seats for Ray, Melissa and Mr H who had all asked to attend.

The revelations of earlier that day still played on Puck's mind somewhat - he was the heir to millions of dollars? The jock didn't even know how to deal with that scenario.

_'Thank God I've got Kurt...'_

That reminded the jock - Puck had yet to tell Kurt about his likely inheritance - he would have to do that after the game.

"Now as a result of the loss of our kicker, we've had to draft in our water boy once again."

Puck grimaced seeing the newly redrafted kicker deflate markedly,

_'Way to inspire confidence Coach...'_

"_But_...", Coach Tanaka screamed through his megaphone and watched as the players all covered their ears, "... that does not mean I expect you to slack off any! You will go out there and you will run plays until you puke. You will tackle until you puke -..."

"That's a lot of puke...", mumbled Puck causing Matt and a couple of other jocks sitting within earshot to chuckle.

"You will win until you puke!"

Puck froze and tried to work out exactly what the Hell that meant unless they were playing bulimia football all of a sudden - but judging from the perplexed expression on Coach Tanaka's face - the rotund man in his too short shorts, was trying to work out for himself what he'd just said.

"What are you waiting for? Get out on the field!"

* * *

Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment as the AV Club's video presentation of the soprano's game winning field goal from the last match was played on the big screen to rapturous cheers from the crowd.

"That was my son!", cried Burt clasping Kurt by the shoulder and grinning widely at the developing blush on the soprano's face.

"Daaaad...", wailed Kurt knowing that all eyes in their section of the bleachers were now focused firmly on him.

"What?...", asked Burt, winking at his son as he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking, "... a Father's supposed to be proud of his son Kurt, so get used to it already..."

Kurt took a deep breath and raised his chin, ignoring the gossiping, pointing onlookers now seemingly interested in staring at him. It didn't help that both Ray and Melissa were grinning at him widely, the latter seemingly oblivious to the lustful looks from all of the testosterone fuelled men surrounding them.

Instead focusing on the centre of the field, where the band were setting up clearly getting ready for the Cheerios performance, Kurt wondered what they were planning to do without Mercedes and why it necessitated dressing like an extra from Bonanza.

Kurt's brow creased as the opening vocals echoed around the arena,

"_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!"_

As the guitars kicked in however, the Cheerios marched in formation from beneath the bleachers, each dressed in matching tight blue jeans, with a red and white gingham top tied beneath their breasts and with cowboy boots and a white Stetson to top off the look.

Kurt's eyes however tracked, not the Cheerios who had begun doing hand presses and flips the moment the banjo had kicked in, but the sole figure in the centre of the formation - a familiar figure, who just happened to have failed to tell Kurt anything about his performing.

_'Oh my God...'_

"Wait... is that Noah?"

Kurt would like to say that he ignored his Dad's question on purpose, but truth be told, the moment the soprano's eyes had locked onto Noah's ass in what Kurt could only imagine were the tightest pants in recorded history – reality itself had faded away.

And then he sang.

"_Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same..."_

Kurt's jaw was hanging open by the end of the opening verse, Noah was – Noah was _amazing_. The brunette had always thought that Noah had a good voice, but to hear him out there now, unsupported with just the occasional harmony supplied by Quinn and Santana, it was stunning.

_'Not to mention those pants... they should be illegal...'_

"_Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy..."_

The routine was spectacular, the Cheerios were really outdoing themselves with the complexity of the moves they were pulling off. It was the trio on the raised dais however who were drawing in the eye, with Quinn and Santana hanging off Puck and rubbing themselves up and down the length of the half-back's body in time to the music.

"Lucky bitches..."

Kurt blushed as his Dad, Ray and Melissa all turned to look at him in shock before Melissa tittered, causing the two older man to chuckle.

"Down boy...", quipped Melissa, "... at least for now..."

Kurt swallowed thickly – that for now bit was a little daunting considering the plans he and Noah had for that evening.

"_Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling-Blinging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

_And I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy..."_

Kurt adjusted himself in his pants as he watched Noah dance with Quinn and Santana – the half-back's hips moved sensuously encased as they were in the tight leather – and Kurt could almost imagine the outline of Noah's cock against the tight material.

Melissa glanced over at Kurt's glassy eyed expression and nudged Ray in the arm getting the elder man's attention,

"I think Noah might have broke him..."

Ray's chuckling caused Kurt to shake himself out of his daze just as Artie, who had been playing guitar with the band up to that point took over the vocals while the trio on the dais continued to writhe obscenely.

_'How did they get this routine past Coach Sylvester?... it almost looks like they are trying to really ride my cowboy...'_

"_I'm a thourough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

_But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin' frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of..."_

Kurt glanced down at the touchline to see Coach Sylvester standing there, megaphone in hand, but powerless it seemed to do anything now that the Cheerios performance was under way. Judging from the expression on the formidable woman's face however she was not pleased. That didn't bode well for anyone.

"_And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy  
_

_Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
What? what?  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy..."_

As the song finished, the crowd erupted into a deafening cheer for the Cheerios and for Noah.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...", said a clearly out of breath Puck into his microphone, "... please, give it up for the wonderful Cheerios..."

The crowd it seemed had an extra decibel in them as they somehow managed to raise the cheering to a whole new level. Kurt glanced back to Coach Sylvester to see that far from looking angry or annoyed by the performance as she had whilst it was going on; she was now receiving hearty congratulations and praise from the assembled members of the district school board who were there for the game.

The Cheerios took a final bow along with Noah and just before the microphones went dead, the half-back called out to the crowd,

"Kurt... I love you..."

* * *

The game had been brutal.

Especially brutal however, for Puck.

Apparently declaring your love for your boyfriend by stadium tannoy in front of the opposing team did nothing but paint a giant 'kick my ass' target on you.

_'Ow... Jesus...'_

"Hey man, you alright?"

Puck cracked open an eye to see Finn standing over him holding out an ice pack which the jock accepted gratefully and pressed against his injured knee.

"I'm fine dude...", Puck smirked despite his discomfort, "... we beat those pussies and that's what counts..."

"Noah!"

Kurt's cry echoed around the locker room as the brunette came charging in a look of fury painted on his face.

"Uh oh...", mumbled Finn looking concerned, "... I don't know what you did dude, but you'd better say sorry – _now_..."

Finn slipped away down the hallway leading towards the showers and treatment room leaving Puck sitting propped on the bench by his locker.

"Uh... hey?"

Kurt came to a halt in front of the half-back, his eyes lit with an angry fire,

"Where is he?"

Puck looked at the brunette in confusion,

"Where's who?"

"Justin. Don't think I didn't see how he left you hanging out there to get all schmushed."

Puck raised a single eyebrow, an action that thankfully didn't cause the jock to wince, Puck hadn't imagined for a second that Kurt would have noticed the subtle missed interception by Trabner that had resulted in his being pole-axed by two of the opposing players at once.

The jock didn't hold any ill will however – he had after all laid into Trabner before the game – passive aggressive was the mark of a pussy but Puck was prepared to let bygones be bygones. Kurt however didn't seem to be willing to make the same concession.

"I don't know... the shower maybe?", muttered Puck knowing that Kurt wouldn't be satisfied until he'd given an answer.

Before Puck could stop him, Kurt had taken off towards the shower room like an avenging angel swooping in, dressed in his finest clothes and for once heedless of the effect the steam would have on them.

"Justin Trabner you get your bony little blonde ass out here right now!", shouted Kurt into the shower room, ignoring the various yells of surprise from the occupants of the stalls.

A few seconds passed where the only sound in the shower room was of running water before from out of the steam, wrapped in a white fluffy towel, emerged Justin.

"Kurt."

The blonde jock's tone was weary; almost as if he knew instinctively that he was going to get well and truly reamed out by the soprano.

"Don't you dare, _Kurt_ me..."

Puck arrived at that moment, limping heavily on his injured knee and using the door jamb as a support, the jock stopped in the archway to the shower room. Making eye contact with Trabner, Puck saw clearly the plea from the blonde for the half-back to intercede and talk Kurt down. A solitary raised eyebrow however and the faint glimmer of hope in Trabner's eyes died.

_'No way am I getting in the way of Hurricane Hummel...'_

"I thought you were a decent person Justin...", said Kurt glaring at the suddenly sheepish jock, "... I thought we'd moved beyond petty revenge..."

Puck watched as Trabner tried to form a response but the words just wouldn't come it seemed. The half-back chuckled as Trabner sent another desperate plea to Puck with his eyes, begging him to call off his attack Hummel. Deciding this time that he'd need to verbalise his rejection Puck shook his head,

"Oh no... I am not getting involved in this...", Kurt turned his glare on Puck, who simply shrugged it off knowing that all it would take was one kind word or glance and everything would be fine again, and focused on Trabner, "... I have no beef with what you did. I deserved it."

Puck ignored Kurt's confused and still angry glare as he continued to speak.

"You – you deserved it?"

_'Uh oh...'_

Puck looked down into Kurt's eyes and offered the brunette a winning smile,

"Kurt..."

"Don't Kurt me, Mr! What do you mean you deserved it? What did you do Noah?"

Puck didn't know exactly how Kurt managed to do it; but with consummate ease the soprano was always able to reduce the jock to feeling like a scolded puppy,

"Uh... I may have been rude to Trab... to Justin?"

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face the still standing Justin.

"No more OK?"

Justin nodded seemingly relieved that he'd gotten away with just a slap on the wrist when he could have quite easily had his eyeballs scratched out by a feral looking Kurt.

Kurt turned to face Noah, who although he was propped nonchalantly against the lintel with a look of bored patience on his face, had a distinctively nervous glint in his eyes and growled.

"You... no more picking on Justin... now get your things we're going home."

As Noah hobbled off down the hallway back towards his locker, Kurt sighed and checking his appearance in one of the mirrors by the sink, made to follow. Just before the brunette was out of earshot he heard Justin's voice, the tone worried,

"Is my ass really bony?"

* * *

**A/N: OK. There's now only one chapter left in this story I think and maybe, if its necessary and epilogue. I'm going to start work on it right away and I hope that my muse will continue to indulge me (she's been in a virtual coma for about a month and a half). I'm making no promises though, the only thing I will say for certain is that this story will definitely be finished.**

**Song credit in this chapter goes to Big & Rich - "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy". **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I know an update on NDNB has been long in coming. I'm sorry but my muse just didn't want to write. **

**That being said – it's almost there! The intent was to write the whole thing and end on Chapter 40 – shame that the sex kinda took over the whole thing became unwieldy to extend to both sex and the wrap-up. So I've separated them out (though I haven't started writing the second section as yet).**

**Anyways, here it is - the penultimate chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**WARNING: SLASHY GOODNESS ABOUNDS – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 40 – Stop Being a Pussy and Move!**

* * *

The moon was low in the sky as the Navigator wound its way from the High School back through Lima proper and towards home. Noah stared out of the passenger window as he allowed his thoughts to drift.

Home... Would it be? Could it be? The jock knew he wanted it to be.

_'Stop it...'_

Noah shook himself out of his sudden bout of melancholy; there was nothing he could do other than state his preference and wait on the Judge to rule. Second guessing was for pussies.

The squeal of tires drew Noah's attention from the window as the Navigator hit a bump in the road that had the half-back hissing in discomfort. Kurt had insisted on driving home from school - but not before the soprano had been required to drive around the parking lot to prove that the cast on his arm meant he could do so safely - and so Noah found himself seated in the passenger seat and was by all accounts moaning like a Grade-A bitch.

Burt, Melissa and Ray had decided after the game to give the two teens some space - Kurt's not so subtle suggestion notwithstanding - and had gone out for a late dinner at a local Japanese restaurant. Judging from the expression on both Burt and Ray's faces when Melissa had announced where they were going; neither were awfully enthused by the thought of raw fish and wasabe paste.

To say that the atmosphere in the car was tense would be to say that the atmosphere on the Korean border was a little frayed. Conversation was kept to a minimum as each boy spent their time lost in their own thoughts while they quickly approached the Hummel house and more worryingly the impending next step in their relationship.

* * *

Kurt's fingers hurt.

The sudden thought jarred the soprano as Kurt shook his head and tried to clear out the fog of rising panic suffusing his consciousness. Glancing at his hands, the brunette noted that his knuckles were white and that he was holding the steering wheel in a death grip.

'Just relax'

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pointedly released his grip and tried to get his emotional equilibrium.

Kurt trusted Noah. Kurt loved Noah. Therefore, there was no reason for him to be nervous about what was going to happen that night - right?

_'Ah crap...'_

Despite how eager Kurt was to finally take the next step with Noah - the brunette having daydreamed about it far too often for it to be healthy - Kurt just couldn't shake the slightly nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Despite his brusque exterior, truthfully Noah was sweet and kind and gentle and Kurt knew deep down that he was completely safe wrapped in the half-back's arms. There was absolutely no logical reason for the soprano to feel afraid of sleeping with him.

Well, except for one.

_'What if I do it wrong?'  
_  
Both boys were new to their relationship certainly, however Kurt was all too aware of Noah's past experiences with sex. The brunette was terrified that he'd do or say something wrong and inadvertently kill the mood. Or that worse, Noah would finally decide that although he loved Kurt, sex with him just didn't compare to sex with a girl, and that he'd end it between them.

Or worse, ask to sleep with girls on the side and continue to see Kurt.

The thought of that scenario coming to pass broke the soprano's heart.

* * *

Though Kurt was oblivious, Noah too as it turned out was nervous.

There was no other word to describe it. It was crazy too because Noah was completely certain that he loved Kurt. Hell he'd just announced it in front of a spectator crowd of thousands for crying out loud.

Of course, the jock had had sex more times than he could count - that was pretty much a given when you were as badass was Puckzilla. But then what they were planning to do that evening wasn't just meaningless sex - a small part of Noah wished that it was - at least if it were meaningless then there would be no dubiety on what was expected of him.

But with Kurt there was much more to think about. The half-back was confident in his ability to satisfy a woman but - could he satisfy a man? Did he have what it took?

_'What if I do it wrong?'  
_  
Neither boy was afforded any further time to reflect on their self-confidence issues however, as the Navigator turned the final corner and the Hummel house loomed large on the horizon. Kurt quickly slapped his palm against the remote for the garage door and as the garage opened up in front of them like the gaping maw of a whale, Kurt couldn't help the random thought that he was heading to his own destruction,

_''Where's Ahab with a bazooka when you need him...'_

* * *

"Ow... son of a bitch...", grumbled Noah as the jock hopped down from the Navigator and jarred his injured knee.

Following the end of the game, Noah had applied a cold compress to the injury hoping that it would help alleviate some of the discomfort. However; it had done little other than make his skin cold and wrinkly.

The jock had tried - had really tried - to contort himself into getting back into his leather pants. However in the end the injuries Noah had suffered during the punishing game proved to be too severe to allow him to do so. As a result, the half-back was in a foul mood.

"You OK?", asked a concerned Kurt as he rounded the hood and came to a stop beside the taller boy who was clutching his knee and grumbling to himself.

"Yeah...", grimaced Noah before he offered Kurt a grateful smile as the smaller boy insinuated himself against his side as an added support, "... I'm just peachy..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he began to lecture the jock in his most strident tone,

"Well you should have known what would happen when you said you loved me in a stadium, in front of thousands of people..."

Noah dropped his head and looked sheepish causing Kurt to realise he'd been too harsh on the taller boy,

"I love you too though...", said the brunette reaching up on his tiptoes to place a kiss to the jock's cheek.

Noah chuckled at the smaller boy's antics and with his free hand reached down and reaffirmed his grip on the brunette.

"Noah!", squeaked Kurt in a girlish manner as the soprano fought against a sudden and unexpected blush.

"What?...", replied Noah with a cheeky grin, "... your ass was just begging to be squeezed and I did say I was feeling peachy..."

"Boys...", mumbled Kurt in mock-despair as the pair shuffled in the direction of the main house, "... why do I have to like boys?"

"Uh - because I'm damn hot...", said the jock as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "... and it's not boys - it's boy, me, singular."

"No it's boys, plural...", insisted Kurt knowing he'd only be pushing Noah's buttons and riling the jock up, "... Mike and Matt and Finn and..."

"You'd better not be about to say Jewfro...", warned Noah smiling at the brunette who was struggling to unlock the door with his free arm.

Kurt snorted and started laughing aloud as as the key finally sunk into the lock and turned with a dull click.

"Oh yeah, I just love that fuzzy hair...", teased Kurt, "... speaking of, I think you should ditch the Mohawk and go for a fro - it'd totally suit you."

Kurt's face remained deadpan as he looked up into Noah's eyes and willed the jock to believe he was being serious. The stress however was too much and the brunette's twitching upper lip gave him away.

"Yeah, you better just be joking - _nobody messes with the do_...", grumbled the jock as he hobbled up to the threshold before letting loose his best Ace Ventura impression.

As bad as Noah's impersonation was it still had the desired effect as Kurt rolled his eyes and fought against his giggles to push open the door and switch on the lights.

"Yes dear..."

Helping Noah across the threshold, Kurt suddenly felt the weight of expectation weighing heavily upon him.

_'I'm home... there are no excuses now...'_

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back into my pants Kurt...", mumbled Noah looking suddenly glum. All of the jock's planning had gone out the window the moment he'd been almost ripped in two by the opposing team.

'Still... it had been totally worth it...'

"That's alright...", said Kurt patting the jock on the arm in sympathy, "...I'm sure I'll get to see you in them another time. Especially if you want to ever see me in that basque again..."

Noah perked up at the reminder and gave the cheek in his hand a firm squeeze,

"Noah! Do you want to fall over onto the hardwood floor?"

Noah smirked - a sure sign to Kurt that the response was bound to be wise-ass.

"Depends. Will you be under me? Cos I'm not seeing a downside if you are."

For the second time since they'd gotten home Kurt rolled his eyes and exclaimed,

"Boys!"

"Boy...", insisted Noah getting a smirk and a quirked eyebrow from Kurt.

"Let's not start that again..."

"Agreed. So..", said Noah as they entered the sitting room and Kurt switched the lights on low, "... what's a guy gotta do to get you into that basque again?"

"Earn it...", quipped Kurt as they rounded the back of the couch, "... you can start by wearing your leather trousers for me again sometime."

"It totally blows...", sulked the jock, "... they were supposed to be for tonight - to get you hot."

Kurt giggled at Noah's pouting bottom lip as he helped the half-back into a prone position on the couch.

"You don't need to be wearing tight... leather... oh my...", Kurt's voice trailed off leaving the jock looking at him in consternation.

"Kurt!"

Kurt shook himself from his daydream and completed his thought blushing deeply,

"You don't need to be wearing tight leather pants to make me hot..."

Noah waggled an eyebrow teasingly from his position lying prone on the couch and pawed at the standing brunette growling playfully.

"Oh really?"

Kurt ducked his head and nodded reluctantly before taking off in the direction of the the kitchen calling over his shoulder,

"Really... uh - I'll be right back..."

After the game, which WMHS had won thanks to a last minute touchdown scored by none other than half-back Noah Puckerman, the celebrations had been jubilant. It had been years since the Titans had won back to back games and the local sports press were clamouring to find out what secret motivational nugget Ken Tanaka had found to turn around a losing team and get them to start winning.

Noah had expected the Coach to come out with some of his usual brand of nonsense; most likely about puke which seemed to be one of the man's recent favourite topics. So when Coach Tanaka put their resurgence down to one thing and one thing only - 'Single Ladies and the influence of their new kicker' - the jock had been floored and experienced yet another moment of pride for his boyfriend's accomplishments.

Noah let his head fall back to rest on the arm of the couch as he began to doze lightly, just listening to the silence of the empty house, punctuated periodically by noises from Kurt in the kitchen.

The half-back had no idea how long he had been lying on the couch for when he suddenly felt an increase in weight on his legs and torso. Cracking open an eye, Noah blinked in the low light before focusing on the smirking face of Kurt, who had slipped onto the couch and straddled him.

"Well good - you're not dead after all...", said Kurt leaning down and beginning to kiss every inch of Noah's face with a feather light touch.

Noah chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and brought their bodies flush against each other,

"Oh, I'm definitely not dead..."

The jock's eyes rolled back in his head a moment later as Kurt ground down on Noah's crotch,

"I can feel that... unless that stiffness is rigor mortis maybe?"

Noah raised an eyebrow at Kurt's less than subtle query - it wasn't like the brunette to be quite so forward - far less for him to be the instigator. Then it him him. It was a coping mechanism.

'Kurt's just as nervous as I am...'

The soprano's hands were busy tugging the jock's shirt out of the top of his jeans when Noah sighed and sat up with Kurt still straddling him.

"Kurt... stop."

Kurt's stomach dropped at the half-back's words as his hands froze, fisted in the material of Noah's shirt.

It was coming true. Everything the soprano had prayed wouldn't happen was happening.

_'He's going to leave me...'  
_  
Kurt untangled his hands from the fabric of the jock's shirt and stood up suddenly. The brunette padded softly over to the bay window overlooking the front yard and smiled softly seeing the neighbour's cat chasing leaves as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon.

"Kurt?"

Kurt ducked his head and stifled the sudden urge to sob. Everything was going to end and there was nothing that he could do about it. Kurt could rant and rave, he could scream and shout and apologise for not being female; but it wouldn't make any difference.

Noah would still leave.

"Kurt? Baby?"

A single tear escaped Kurt's control and spilled down the soprano's pale cheek before splashing wetly onto the hardwood floor as Noah's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist from behind.

"Did I? Did I go too fast? Did I do something wrong?"

The fact that Noah was even thinking that the reason for Kurt's distress could have been as a result of something he did, showed the monumental growth as a person that the jock had made in the few weeks since his Mother's passing. In his prior 'Puck' persona; which the brunette was sure Noah continued to think of himself using; the half-back's go to response would have been to assume that something was wrong with Kurt, and not with him.

It was like a knife to Kurt's heart for the soprano to know that Noah loved him and had grown as a person and yet hadn't grown far enough to truly want to be with him.

Kurt didn't resist as he was bodily turned around in Noah's arms and pulled against the taller boy's chest. The soprano closed his eyes and focused on absorbing every scent, smell and sound of that one moment - if Noah was going to leave him then Kurt wanted to remember this moment forever; wrapped securely in the jock's arms.

"Hey...", Kurt's tears redoubled hearing the genuine comfort in Noah's tone as he squeezed the brunette to his chest, "... you're crying... why are you crying?"

Kurt tried to form a response but the lump in his throat prevented the brunette from vocalising anything intelligently.

"Is it - is it me? Do you not want to do this? I mean, I'll wait if you - y'know aren't ready..."

Kurt looked up into Noah's compassionate eyes in confusion,

"But...", the brunette hiccuped, "... you mean you want me?"

Noah could have kicked himself. He'd pushed Kurt away and told him to stop and clearly the brunette in his nervous and unsure state of mind had assumed he meant stop altogether.

Noah smiled down at Kurt and placed gentle kisses on top of both of the soprano's eyelids.

"Of course I want you..."

"But...", interrupted Kurt clearly not believing the jock.

"Quit interrupting Spider Monkey...", said Noah placing his fingers over Kurt's mouth and smirking slightly as Kurt pouted. The jock was pleased however to note that the boy was no longer crying and that his eyes held a glimmer of hope in them that had been previously absent.

"I want you...", Noah decided to keep it straightforward and to the point - Kurt clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with flowery declarations of love, "... and I will have you... but only when you're absolutely sure you want me to have you. Does that make sense?"

Noah's brow wrinkled in thought as he tried to puzzle out his own thought process, causing Kurt to giggle thickly and place a kiss to the bottom of his jaw.

"I... I want you to have me... but...", Kurt trailed off seemingly unable to complete his thought which Noah seemed to understand anyways as he mumbled,

"... you're scared you'll do something wrong?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears once more and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, no more tears Spider Monkey...", said Noah placing a knuckle under Kurt's chin and tilting the soprano's head upwards.

Using the pad of his thumb, Noah wiped away the sticky residue from Kurt's cheeks before placing a light and chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. The jock wasn't trying to press for an advancement towards their previously intended goal for the evening, Noah was just trying to convey to Kurt the true depth of his feelings.

Pulling back Noah smirked waiting for Kurt's eyes, which had fluttered shut to blinkingly reopen again and meet his own before he spoke,

"I love you Kurt - in any way and for however long as you'll let me - there are no mistakes you can make that will change that."

The jock dipped down once again after his declaration and this time put a little more passion into the kiss he gave the brunette, slipping his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth and exploring every crevice inside. Pulling back again, Noah couldn't help the chuckle at the identical expression on Kurt's face to the last time he'd kissed him,

"What?...", gasped Kurt not understanding the humour of the situation as he tried to control his breathing.

"I love you...", replied Noah running his hands up and down the smaller boy's flanks and noting as the tension in Kurt's shoulders drained away, "... let me make the mistakes for both of us 'K?"

Kurt's heart soared hearing the heartfelt honesty in the jock's tone. Just when the brunette thought that he'd figured Noah out, he went and did something so out of character, that it threw Kurt for a loop.

"I love you Noah..."

There were no other words that Kurt could think of to adequately express just how relieved he was to know that his boyfriend was on the same wavelength as him and that despite his brash and confident exterior; Noah was just as unsure and nervous as he himself was.

Kurt squeaked a moment later, as he felt himself being bodily lifted from the ground and into Noah's arms. Assuming his now customary position, Kurt slung his legs around Noah's waist and straddled the jock. Kurt looked at the expression on Noah's face, seeing the tight set of the boy's jaw as the half-back carried them towards the basement stairs.

"Noah... your knee!...", protested Kurt, all too ready to get down and walk to save the jock the clear discomfort he was in.

"It's fine...", grunted Noah though Kurt could clearly tell that the taller boy was lying. If Noah was anything though, it was stubborn as a mule and so the soprano let it slide; besides it was nice to be carried.

Kurt reached out and opened the door leading to the basement, earning himself a grateful smile and a peck on the cheek from Noah as they descended the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kurt became more determined to get his way, seeing the increasing look of pain on Noah's features - pain which the jock was trying to mask.

"Noah - put me down...", Kurt glared at Noah in warning as the half-back went to argue, "... now Noah."

The jock complied.

If Kurt didn't know better, he'd have thought that Noah was pouting. But, no that'd just be ridiculous... but still...

"Go and lay down Noah...", ordered Kurt in a tone of voice that brooked no argument, "... before you do yourself more damage than you already have."

There was just something hot about Kurt getting all large and in charge, thought Noah as the jock half-strutted, half-limped over to collapse face first onto the large Queen size bed with an oomph.

_'Jesus fuck that hurts...'  
_  
Noah rolled over onto his back, wincing as his tired muscles protested the twisting motion and propped his head up on the thick pillow. The jock could hear Kurt somewhere - the bathroom it seemed as Noah could now hear running water - as he let his eyelids droop shut.

* * *

Kurt watched as Noah face planted into the duvet and groaned as he rolled himself over. The evening wasn't going exactly to plan - Noah was hurt, Kurt was terrified - it wasn't mean to be like this.

The soprano retreated into the bathroom and busied himself with the familiar routine of running a bath. Standing by the shelf laid out with a myriad of different products Kurt deliberated over his choice of what salts to add to the stream of hot water in an attempt to dampen his nerves and get back control of the situation. Everything might not be turning out exactly as Kurt had planned, but sharing a bath with Noah would certainly not be a horrible experience the brunette was sure.

Kurt shucked out of his clothes, carefully folding them and setting them on the surface beside the sinks. Reaching for his make-up remover, Kurt set to work cleansing his skin.

This had been one of Kurt's plans for the evening. If he was going to give himself to Noah, then he wanted to be clean and fresh. He wanted Noah to see the real Kurt and not the makeup enhanced Kurt.

Kurt didn't know why but for some reason, that was important to him.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Kurt grimaced, he looked - _pasty_.

_'I look like a freakin' Cullen for God's sake...'_

Kurt unclasped his watch and set it down on the counter before he turned away from the mirror and slipped off the rest of his clothing. Clad in only a pair of stylish tight white boxer briefs the brunette examined the rest of his body in the mirror, seeing nothing but a pale expanse of flawless skin.

Crossing to the door, Kurt paused with his hand on the handle and took a deep steadying breath.

_'It was time...'_

* * *

Kurt padded softly back out into the bedroom letting the door to the bathroom close shut behind him to trap any steam. Glancing in the direction of the bed, the soprano sighed as he took in the sight of a battered and bruised Noah, lying in a boneless heap and snoring lightly.

_'Why is it that seeing him like that makes me love him more?'  
_  
Kurt silently approached the jock and hovered over him - Noah looked so peaceful in his sleep, so innocent and totally unlike the brash teen that everyone knew as Noah Noaherman.

"Noah...", Kurt nudged the jock in the shoulder, causing the taller boy to grumble before he cracked open a single eye.

"Hey...", said Noah smiling up at the brunette before seemingly coming to his senses, "... you're all pale... and nekked."

Kurt's blush spread from his face down his neck and almost to his breastbone, Noah realised as the jock reached out and with a deft movement, pulled the smaller boy down on top of him.

Kurt squeaked before groaning as Noah's hands found their way almost instinctively to grab his ass and squeeze through the thin material of his boxer briefs.

Kurt groaned as the jock pulled him down into a punishing kiss that left both boys breathless.

"Noah...", said the brunette beginning to lay kisses against any and all bare skin he could find.

Kurt's fingers made light work of the fastenings on Noah's pants before his small and dexterous fingers wormed their way into the taller boy's underwear. The soprano wrapped his hand around Noah's rapidly hardening tool before giving it a firm squeeze.

Stars exploded behind Noah's eyes as Kurt continued to manipulate his rapidly expanding and seriously confined cock.

The half-back's hands dove seemingly of their own volition under the tight material of Kurt's boxer briefs as Noah manipulated the firm flesh, enjoying the shiver of arousal which seemed to flow through the smaller boy in response.

With an animalistic growl and ignoring his injuries thanks to a healthy dose of lustful adrenaline, Noah withdrew his hands from Kurt's boxer briefs, gripped the brunette's hips tightly and flipped them over.

Looking down at the wanton visage of his soon-to-be lover, Noah took a moment just appreciate the smaller boy's clean lines, his tight but not overly defined chest, his deceptively strong arms.

"You're beautiful...", Noah whispered reverentially and smirked as his words had the effect they always had - Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair.

Reaching down to his waist, the half-back yanked free his tee from his jeans before pulling it up and over his head.

Noah hissed a moment later as soft lips were suddenly latched onto one of his nipples whilst a small hand re-insinuated itself inside of his boxers and started lightly teasing the glans of his cock.

The jock's position hovering over the now sitting up soprano left him with little that he could do but surrender once again to Kurt's ministrations. It was clear from the smirk on the smaller boy's face too that he was all too aware of Noah's predicament - and that he was enjoying having the power for a change.

_'Time to show Kurt who's in charge here...'_

Noah smirked to himself as he forced Kurt away from his chest, enjoying the pitiful mewl that the aroused soprano couldn't suppress. Grasping the smaller boy by the wrists, Noah pushed backwards gently causing Kurt to have to stretch out horizontally to accommodate the mass about to use him as a pillow.

Noah held onto Kurt's wrists, effectively shackling the smaller boy and causing him to whimper once again as the half-back began to nip and suck at the exposed skin of Kurt's throat.

"Mine... mine... mine...", growled the jock as he left a trail of Noahered red marks emblazoned from Kurt's throat to his collarbone.

Noah could clearly feel Kurt's hard length pressing insistently against his thigh, and as much as the jock found he desperately wanted to move quickly, he knew that to do so would likely kill the mood. More than anything Noah had ever wanted in his entire life, Noah wanted this to be special for Kurt - the brunette deserved no less - and so that meant that he would go slow - even if going slow was giving him blue balls.

Of course, that didn't mean that the jock couldn't torture Kurt in return just a little - give and take after all.

Taking hold of one of Kurt's wrists in each hand, Noah slid down the length of Kurt's body, drawing the smaller boy's hands into his sides in the process and securing them firmly in place. Noah enjoyed the gentle up thrusting of Kurt's hips as the soprano tried desperately to get any kind of friction - a needy Kurt was hugely entertaining.

Coming to rest between Kurt's parted thighs, the jock nuzzled the prominent bulge in the smaller boy's briefs earning himself an exasperated glare coupled with an excited gasp of pleasure.

Chuckling at Kurt's red face and sweat soaked brow - the brunette's normally perfectly coiffed hair being plastered to his forehead - Noah looked the soprano dead in the eye as he spoke,

"Hands stay where they are...", the jock was rewarded with a raised eyebrow at the implied order and it was clear from Kurt's expression that he was not impressed, "... _or_I'll just go sext Santana..."

A fire lit in Kurt's eyes at the same time as the brunette's words belied his submission to Noah's domination despite the fact the soprano was not fighting back,

"The Hell you will Mr..."

Noah chuckled as he released Kurt's wrists and though it was clear that the brunette wanted desperately to reach out to him, the jock was pleased to see that Kurt managed to keep himself in check.

"Good boy...", said Noah like you would give praise to a well behaved puppy, "... and good boys get rewarded."

* * *

In one swift motion, before the soprano could process what was happening, Noah drew Kurt's briefs down to below the smaller boy's balls and engulfed the head of his cock in his warm mouth.

"Oh sweet Jesus...", cried the brunette in shocked ecstasy.

Lightning poured through every pore of Kurt's skin as the jock expertly teased and nipped at his most sensitive of places. The brunette fisted his hands in the sheets, even now still half-aware of Noah's previous warning to control himself.

_'Never let him stop...'_

Kurt never wanted this to stop, Noah was extremely gifted - at least as far as Kurt's admittedly limited experience went - and every excruciating second was exquisite.

"Noah...", sighed the brunette as he let his head flop back onto the pillow behind him; all thought gone of the bath...

"Oh, crap!"

Kurt sat up, wincing as Noah's teeth scraped along his length before the jock was able to properly withdraw.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Do you want me to stop? Is it too fast...", said Noah a note of concern in his voice that tugged at the smaller boy's heart strings.

The soprano had already popped his engorged member back into his briefs however and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he replied a note of panic in his voice,

"I left the bath running!"

* * *

Kurt hurried into the bathroom and groaned at the sight of water cascading down the side of the tub and pooling onto the tile floor.

"Just great..."

Kurt tiptoed over trying to avoid the growing puddle and switched off the faucet. The brunette reached over to the rack on the far wall and grabbed a towel before he began the process of mopping up.

"Stupid jock and his stupid mind-blowing blowjobs...", grumbled Kurt as he got down onto his hands and knees and began vigorously moving the increasingly sodden towel over the floor.

The first indication that Kurt was not alone came just a moment later as Noah's chuckling echoed off the tiles.

"If you hate them that much, I'll stop giving them..."

Kurt cocked his head over his shoulder intent on reassuring the jock that he could live with the mind-blowing effects only to come to a screeching halt -

"Oh sweet Jesus..."

Kurt's jaw dropped open.

Noah was naked.

Naked.

As in - without clothes.

Kurt gulped, his Adam's apple bouncing prominently as his own erection redoubled in its ferocity at the sight of the half-back leaning lazily against the door frame in what Kurt would have to say was probably the sexiest pose he'd ever seen.

"Jew remember? Not big on Jesus...", quipped Noah as he took in the hungry expression on the smaller boy's face.

"Yes I can see that..." replied Kurt his eyes fixed on Noah's substantial tool, as it swung lazily between the half-back's muscled thighs. It was a second before Kurt realised what he'd said and again his blush overtook him.

Kurt stood and turning his back to the both arousingly and unsettlingly naked jock, threw the wet towels into the hamper and tried to ignore the sound of the taller boy creeping steadily closer.

A ghost of hot air brushed the lobe of Kurt's ear as the soprano's eyes slipped shut and a shiver passed through his body. All of the nerves that Kurt had been suffering melted away as Noah began to nip and tease at the brunette's exposed skin.

"Noah...", moaned Kurt his knees beginning to go weak as his neck and shoulder were mercilessly tormented, "... Noah, you have to stop..."

"Why?...", replied a husky voice as a pair of strong hands slipped around the smaller boy's waist and began to run themselves up Kurt's chest.

_'Yes - why?...'_, asked Kurt's own brain, not receiving an answer.

Kurt wanted to form a coherent response, the problem was that his big brain was at that moment in severe danger of being overruled by his little brain.

"Uh..."

* * *

Noah chuckled and using his grip on the brunette's hips, spun the boy around, pushing him up against the tiles.

Kurt gasped - partly at the contact of his bare back with the cold tile and partly given that the jock latched his lips onto the brunette's throat. Kurt's eyes slipped momentarily shut as Noah directed his attention over the soprano's pulse point, clearly intent on leaving a reminder of his visit.

"God, Noah...", panted the smaller boy as he allowed a tentative hand to slip down between them and wrap itself around the thickness of Noah's cock.

Kurt had been intimidated at first by the sheer size of the half-back's endowment, it's long thick shaft and large bulbous head a tough prospect for a virgin such as Kurt. The soprano's confidence grew by leaps and bounds however as Noah's eyes slipped shut and the jock almost purred as Kurt built up a steady rhythm on his length.

"God...", murmured Noah into the soprano's ear as he thrust forward and ground his erection against the severe tent in Kurt's underwear, "... I want you so bad..."

Kurt whimpered and squeezed the jock's cock in his hand, drawing the taller boy's attention.

"Forget the bath...", said Kurt laying kisses across the jock's chest wherever he could find access, "... need you now..."

Noah chuckled at the wild-eyed soprano as he bodily lifted the smaller boy into his customary position,

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Kurt grunted as he landed back first on the bed, with Noah's larger frame quickly

following after him. The jock wasted no time in reattaching his lips and teeth to the soft flesh of the brunette's exposed shoulder.

"Oh...", sighed the brunette as he submitted to the jock's ministrations.

* * *

Noah took his time, nipping at the exposed flesh and trailing his way teasingly down across the brunette's pale chest and stomach. Coming to a stop beside the smaller boy's tented boxers, Noah nuzzled against Kurt's hard length drawing a hiss of pleasure from the soprano.

"Please Noah...", Kurt's voice was ragged and pitiful sounding causing the jock to chuckle.

"Please what?", asked Noah, smirking at the wild-eyed boy in amusement.

Kurt growled in warning as Noah's smile widened,

"You're...", panted Kurt his breathing heavy, "... going to make me beg aren't you?"

Noah nodded and nuzzled Kurt's cock once again,

"Yup..."

"Rat bastard...", grumbled the brunette though his eyes sparkled with amusement, "... please Mr Noaherman, can I have one of your amazing mind-blowing blowjobs?"

Noah smirked as he sat back on his haunches,

"No."

* * *

Kurt paused before stuttering,

"N-no?"

"Yup...", said Noah as the jock smirked down at the brunette who looked like someone had just shot his favourite puppy.

"Yup... no...", asked the brunette before his brain kicked back into gear, "... but - but _why_?"

Noah chuckled as Kurt's bottom lip quivered and shook causing the soprano to huff.

"Because I don't think you want it bad enough...", said Noah as he moved to lie beside the stricken soprano.

"I _do_ want it enough...", said Kurt rolling onto his side and running his free hand up and down the jock's chest.

"Then earn it...", said Noah placing his hands behind his head.

* * *

Kurt gulped as he looked down at the half-back's semi-flaccid cock lying nestled against his thigh. A moment of fear of inadequacy was swiftly quashed by Noah's hand placing itself gently onto Kurt's shoulder and squeezing,

"Stop if it's too much..."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with warmth as he leaned in and tenderly kissed the larger boy - the support he'd received from Noah throughout their fledgling relationship had been such an enexpected windfall. Kurt didn't now know what he'd do without the half-back.

Kurt shuffled down the bed slightly and positioned himself beside the jock's strong thigh. Glancing back up towards the patiently observing Noah, Kurt smiled and whispered,

"I love you Noah..."

"I love you t-Oh God..."

* * *

Noah's cry filled the room as Kurt's warm, velvety soft mouth surrounded his most sensitive of places. The jock was very well endowed, so well endowed in fact that the most Kurt could do was to focus on the large glans without choking, but oh boy was what he was doing good.

Sex was much better when you loved the other person, Noah decided in that instant. He could do this with Kurt for the rest of his life, no questions asked, just never let him stop.

* * *

Kurt's focus was absolute as he paid attention to every grunt, every sigh and every muscular twitch from his boyfriend. He wanted to do this right, and thus far he was pretty damn pleased with the response he was getting.

Noah's hands were fisted in the sheets beside the brunette as he lavished the jock's cock with his attentions. Kurt could do this forever, he imagined, without getting bored or tired of the responses he could draw from the taller boy.

_'I don't need to be nervous, he loves me and that's what matters...'_

Kurt began to bob his head up and down, breathing through his nose and sucking as hard as he could on the upstroke. The soprano felt the muscles in his neck and jaw protesting their extended use, but pushed aside his growing discomfort in favour of completing his assigned task. If there was one thing Kurt hated, it was leaving a project half-finished.

"Kur – Kurt, baby – please?", panted the half-back – truth be told Noah didn't even know what he was asking for anymore.

Kurt looked up and met Noah's eyes, keeping the jock's hard length in his mouth. The soprano smirked around the fullness of Noah's cock enjoying the heady sensation of it pressing insistently against his tongue. Now he wanted his reward. He wanted to give Noah his reward.

Kurt reached with his free hand and began to palm and tug insistently upon the jock's balls; enjoying the slight panting moan that the action drew from his boyfriend.

* * *

Noah was in heaven – the half-back could die right that very moment and he'd not complain.

Kurt was giving him a blowjob, and god damn was it the best blowjob he'd ever had in his entire life.

The jock's staying power was usually very good. Usually. But tonight, with his having been thinking of this night all day, with his having a near constant state of semi-erection, his staying power was not what it used to be.

As Kurt's smooth hands, gripped tightly on his balls and squeezed in that delicious way that the jock was beginning to enjoy more and more, his orgasm was nearly instantaneous.

"Oh _fuck_..."

Noah bucked hard like an electric current was passing through his body as he came like a train, straight down the willing soprano's throat.

The jock collapsed back to the mattress, grimacing as he noted for the first time he had landed in a wet patch lay panting.

* * *

Kurt let the jock's flaccid member, drop from his mouth with a wet pop before he crawled up on top of his boyfriend. The smaller boy laid his head down on the jock's chest and whispered,

"So how'd I do?"

Noah's chuckling was all the response the brunette needed.

* * *

Noah took a few moments to gather his wits about him before he refocused on the task at hand. The jock was absent mindedly running his hand up and down the smaller boy's back, causing Kurt to purr contently.

"I could stay like this forever...", mumbled the soprano as he laid kisses against the half-back's chest.

"Me too...", replied Noah as he drew Kurt into a chaste kiss, reaffirming his feelings for the brunette.

The kiss didn't remain chaste for long, as Kurt's pink tongue traced the outline of the jock's lips and begged entrance.

Noah could feel his erection rallying again, pressing insistently against the smaller boy as he realised it was now or never.

Not breaking the kiss, Noah flipped them so that Kurt was on the bottom. All of the literature – and Noah had read plenty of literature on the subject – had said that for the first time, Kurt being on his back would be best.

Noah broke the kiss and enjoyed the moan of disappointment from the brunette as he focused his attention southward. Sitting back on his haunches, Noah ran his fingertips down over Kurt's chest, scratching at the pale skin with his fingernails and earning a hiss from Kurt for his trouble.

The jock leant down once again before latching his lips around one of the brunette's nipples.

"Oh...", cried Kurt as he verged upon sensory overload – the brunette hadn't known before that moment that his nipples could provoke such an extreme pleasurable response from him.

* * *

Noah thought that there was something extremely satisfying in seeing his boyfriend red faced and panting. To see the primal need in Kurt's eyes – wild and passionate – as the half-back leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"You like that Kurt?...", the brunette nodded shakily as Noah bit the shell of his ear, "... That's nothing compared to what's to come..."

The jock chuckled as Kurt mewled and replied his voice cracking slightly,

"Please Noah, I'm not sure how much longer I can last!"

Taking pity on the brunette – though exactly how much was actual pity and how much was his own desire, Noah didn't know – the jock trailed his lips down Kurt's chest.

Kurt gasped as Noah stopped for just a moment to dip his tongue into the soprano's navel before continuing his descent.

The half-back placed a chaste kiss to each of the smaller boy's hips before he paused in his actions, drawing an annoyed glare from the brunette which he ignored.

"All in good time Kurt...", the jock reassured the smaller boy rolling his eyes as Kurt's expression clearly said 'chop chop'.

Noah looked up the length of the brunette's body maintaining eye contact with Kurt. Being sure that he had the soprano's undivided attention, Noah stuck out his tongue and licked Kurt's cock from base to tip like a lollipop and then took the head into his mouth and gave it a light suck.

* * *

"Oh...", sighed the soprano as Noah went to work on his length.

Kurt felt that familiar heady sensation as Noah swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before teasing the slit with feather-light stabs of his tongue and with each upward stroke, the jock took more of Kurt's length than the last time. The soprano was so engrossed watching his boyfriend's head bob up and down that he failed to notice that he was starting to buck his hips in hopes of getting deeper into the jock's mouth.

That was at least, until Noah choked.

Red faced and spluttering, Noah withdrew Kurt's cock from his mouth with a wet plop and glared at the smaller boy.

"Oh God, Noah I'm so sorry...", said Kurt cursing himself for inadvertently ruining the moment.

* * *

Noah waved off the brunette's apology as he caught his breath and reaffirmed his grip on the smaller boy's appendage, giving it a squeeze that caused Kurt's eyes to roll back in his head.

Without a further word, Noah went back to his prior task, only this time he swallowed Kurt's length in one long stroke, leaving his nose pressing against the brunette's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

"Oh…Oh God… Yesss…Noah…", panted Kurt as he fisted his hands in the sheets once more.

* * *

Kurt felt the familiar tingle in his belly signalling that the end was near. The brunette was about to warn the jock when the stimulation stopped and the warm mouth withdrew.

Noah rested back on his heels once again and reached over to the bedside to retrieve a small silver foil packet and a bottle of lube. Laying both down on the mattress beside him, the half-back looked to Kurt for permission to proceed any further.

"Ready?"

A tight nod and an apprehensive expression were the only response the jock got.

Taking the bottle of lube, the jock slicked up his index finger before trailing it teasingly down Kurt's perineum before he began gently massaging his rosebud. Noah kept up his insistent rubbing for several minutes, alternately pressing but not penetrating the brunette with one hand and jacking the boy off with his other hand.

"Just relax Kurt...", coached the jock as he continued his ministrations.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say...", grumbled the brunette, "... you're not the one about to get a two-by-four rammed up your ass..."

Noah chuckled and kept up his actions before finally, after what seemed like an age to both Noah and Kurt, the jock pressed inward and his finger popped inside the brunette's virgin ring of muscle.

Noah stilled as a momentary flash of pain crossed the smaller boy's face,

"You OK?"

Kurt considered the question for a moment, weighing up the building pleasure against the burning sensation in his rear before he decided he could live with it.

"Yeah... just go slow...", said the brunette offering the jock a look of support, it was clear Noah didn't like the thought that he was hurting the smaller boy.

Noah nodded as he began to gently rock his finger within the brunette, not pushing in any deeper than he had already achieved, just letting Kurt get used to it being there.

* * *

The discomfort had been notable to Kurt the moment that Noah's finger had penetrated him. The brunette had paused and weighed up the pros and cons of proceeding, after all if Noah's finger stung as badly as it did then what would happen when he tried to use his much more substantial cock to do the same thing?

Several moments had passed before the burning sensation had lessened and Kurt was left feeling stretched but in a deliciously sensual way. For that reason the soprano had instructed Noah to continue.

One finger became two as Kurt's head fell back onto the pillows and he began to enjoy the sensation. Noah was playing his body like an instrument, drawing sighs and moans and squeaks from him in rapid succession.

Eventually, he was ready.

* * *

Noah retrieved the small foil packet from beside him before he ripped it open and rolled the condom down his swollen length. Pouring enough lube onto his cock to make sure he was friction-free, Noah shuffled forward between the brunette's already spread legs.

Even with prior stretching Noah met resistance as he tried to press his substantial cock inside Kurt's hole.

As the head of Noah's cock popped through the ring of muscle, the jock paused and Kurt gasped at the sensation. Noah could tell by the look on Kurt's face that, despite his best efforts, he was causing the smaller boy a substantial amount of pain. The jock made to pull out, but Kurt seemingly aware of his thoughts, shut Noah down immediately as he wrapped his legs around the jock and dug his heels into the half-back's buttocks.

"Don't you _dare_pull out...", growled the brunette as he tried to conquer the pain wracking his small frame.

"But, I'm hurting you Kurt…", argued Noah, clearly upset at the tears which had formed in the corner of Kurt's eyes.

"It's OK...", reassured the brunette as he took a deep breath and offered the jock a shaky smile, "... see? All better..."

Noah clearly wasn't convinced by the smaller boy's claims but before the jock could argue further Kurt used his legs to pull toward him yet further towards him, whilst thrusting up with his hips. The movement caused Noah to bury himself more than halfway inside the brunette. Noah stilled himself once again as Kurt cried out in pain.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you Kurt...", said Noah, visibly upset and about ready to call the whole thing off.

Kurt shook his head, sending a stray tear running down the side of his face,

"It's a good pain Noah, I promise you! Jus - just stay still a minute so I can adjust – I can do this..."

* * *

Noah hadn't thought that having sex with Kurt for the first time would result in his being angry. It was strange dichotomy to be kneeling with your cock partially inside another person and to be angry at them for having put it there in the first place.

On the other hand though, it did feel _amazing_!

Kurt it seemed was true to his word and only needed a brief moment to acclimate before he nodded, letting Noah know he was ready for him to move. Slowly pulling back the jock thrust back in just as slow watching Kurt for any apparent signs of discomfort. Not seeing any he repeated the movement a few more times before Kurt growled.

"I'm not made of glass, Noah...", the jock looked to his boyfriend and saw that although he was definitely enjoying it thus far, that being safe and sure was not what Kurt was hoping for, "... tell the truth - in your fantasies do you imagine being safe and gentle or pounding me into the mattress until I scream out your name?"

Kurt giggled as he felt the twitch of Noah's cock within him,

"Door number two... pardon the pun..."

Noah chuckled as he replied, the caring tone unmistakeable – also mixed in was a slight panting as the jock fought back against the pleasurable sensations – it wouldn't do to end early, he was a stud after all.

"I just don't want to hurt you Kurt, or to do anything you don't like…"

Kurt reached up and drew the larger boy down into a punishing kiss,

"Believe me, if I don't like something – you'll know about it... now quit being a pussy and move!"

* * *

A fire lit in Noah's belly in a part of the jock which would forever be labelled as 'Puck' – a part which didn't like being slighted by the smaller boy – even if he didn't truly mean it.

_'I'll show you who's a pussy Hummel...'_

"Fine – you asked for it...", said the jock letting his fears go.

As before Noah slowly moved back and forth a few times enjoying the grunting that the sawing motion drew from the smaller boy.

The jock pulled out almost completely, leaving nothing but the head of his cock embedded, before slamming into the boy below him. The result was explosive.

* * *

"YES!...", cried Kurt as Noah's cock plunged deep inside and managed to hit his prostate first time and sent fireworks exploding behind the soprano's eyes, "... again..."

The burning which had plagued the first few minutes of their lovemaking had long since diminished leaving the soprano floating on a haze of nothing but pleasure.

* * *

Never one to disappoint, Noah immediately picked up a punishing pace as he slammed into Kurt again and again. The half-back had been afraid that Kurt would not be able to take his size – or that he'd be hurt or that he'd ask to stop. It was quite a shock to him therefore, to realise that it was quite the opposite. Kurt was crying out in ecstasy, his hair plastered to his brow as he egged the jock on to go faster, harder, _deeper_.

Noah would admit freely that in all of his prior experience, that he preferred his sexual encounters to be rough and ready. As much as he thought he knew Kurt, the jock had thought the brunette would be the polar opposite. After all he was well presented, well spoken, demure... 'Puck', the old 'Puck', would have equated Kurt with being like the male equivalent of Miss Pillsbury, so vanilla you could make an ice-cream out of him.

As it turns out however, much to Noah's surprise and pleasure, Kurt liked it rough too.

"More Noah, I need more!"

Kurt continued to cry out for Noah to do more, but the position they were in hampered the pace which the half-back could thrust. Setting back on his heels for a moment, Noah pulled Kurt's legs up and over his shoulders before he leant forward.

_'Oh yeah that is much better...'_, thought the jock as he started to piston in and out of the brunette at a faster rate.

"God you're so tight Kurt..."

An animal instinct had taken over the pair, as Noah drilled his cock into Kurt's tight hole and Kurt scratched and clawed at the jock's chest and back with his perfectly manicured nails. Noah was lost to a haze of lust and love and didn't stop with his thrusts even when Kurt screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure – at least he thought it was a mixture, he didn't know for sure and didn't care by that point.

* * *

Whatever it was, Kurt certainly wasn't complaining, far from it – the brunette was wailing and it was a good thing that Burt had gone out for the evening as there was no doubt that he'd have thought his son was being murdered.

Their bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat as Kurt shifted his feet to brace against the jock's pecs, thereby altering the angle of entry. Kurt was lost to the sensation, gone was all thought of romance, loving gestures and slow intimate thrusts. The brunette met Noah thrust for thrust as if wanting more.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God...", chanted the brunette, "... I'm so close..."

Noah took hold of Kurt's weeping cock, which was bobbing crazily between them and stroked it frantically feeling his own release fast approaching and wanting to see Kurt satisfied first.

"Oh, oh oh oh... Noah!..."

It only took a few more strokes before Kurt came, hard, the white sticky fluid arcing through the air to land on Kurt's chest.

Noah continued to thrust inside the soprano as he felt the tingling sensation of his own climax building to epic proportions. The spasms he felt from inside Kurt only sped up the process and with one last brutal thrust the jock came violently, painting Kurt's insides with his seed.

Panting heavily, as if he'd just run laps for a week, Noah pulled out and let Kurt put his legs down. The jock shuffled limply up Kurt's frame, stopping momentarily to lick a bit of Kurt's cum which had landed over his nipple, before he gave the smaller boy a chaste kiss and slumped down beside him.

* * *

Kurt groaned, feeling the burning in his rear, but now a warm burning that was nothing more than a pleasant reminder of their activities. The brunette reached down and grabbed the sheet, which had been pushed as far down the bed as it could go and dragged it up to cover their sweat soaked bodies.

Kurt smiled as he rolled over and laid his head on Noah's chest,

"I love you...", said the jock beating Kurt to the punch, "... that was – that was incredible."

Kurt blushed as he nodded,

"For me too... oh – and I love you too..."

Noah chuckled as Kurt shuffled and stretched his protesting muscles out in preparation for sleep.

Noah ran his hand down Kurt's flank and left his hand lying possessively against the brunette's lower back, pressing him to him.

"Kurt?...", asked the jock not sure if Kurt was still awake.

"Uh huh?", mumbled the brunette, his eyes shut and his voice dreamy, as if he was on the verge of sleep,

"My knee hurts...", whined the jock.

Kurt's quiet giggling echoed in the stillness.

* * *

**A/N: There! The culmination of nearly three months effort, toil and sweat. I think it was pretty good all things considered. I don't like writing it, I hate the descriptive elements of writing the actual sex bits which is why it took me so long to get this done.**

**There will be one more chapter just tying things up and then this story will be done. It's been a long haul – I started in August 2010 just hours after finishing WYW. If anything this story has been the hardest to write, but also the most rewarding to write at the same time. Once this is done however, I'm going to focus on Cuffed and UA but I won't be writing prolifically; I'll just take my time.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and... **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
